Missing the Obvious
by Ethelwyn
Summary: After finishing med-school, Leorio definitely needs a vacation and decides to invite his three best friends to a tropical island. When even the illusive Kurapika agrees to come along, Leorio aims to strengthen his friendship with the evasive Kurta. At the same time, Killua hopes against hope that, with the romantic setting, Gon will finally see him as more than just a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **Hi there! I'm finally back with something new. This is another cooperation with AdaraLove. It's the first time we have written for Hunter x Hunter, and it's going to be a pretty long story. Our aim is to post a weekly update. To know if there are even people out there, who want to read this, we ask you to please write a review.  
This is another roleplay. If you're not familiar with the concept, this is how it works. The both of us took two characters (AdaraLove wrote for Killua and Leorio, while I wrote for Gon and Kurapika) and you will be able to read the story from each character's point of view. Every change in point of view is separated by a bar for more clarity.  
We have been working on this for a whole year, actually. Those of you who have already read the latest manga chapters might get a little confused. We started out after the Alluka-arc, and also work with the Special-chapters about Kurapika and Pairo. So, in our setting, Leorio actually had to go through med-school for the full four years.  
As might be deducted from the summary, this is going to be boyslove, and there will be some hot action in the later chapters if you guys hang in there for the long haul ;)

**AdaraLove's Corner: **_Hey there guys! It's AdaraLove here. Thank you for showing interest in our story! I hope the idea of this being a roleplay hasn't turned you away and that you'll enjoy the story we took the time to write =) This is actually the first roleplay Ethelwyn and I have written that contains four main characters and four different POV's, so we really want to hear your feedback concerning it, since we do want to write more roleplays like this one in the future. If you guys have any ideas on how to improve our writing styles or the structure of the story to make it easier to read, don't be afraid to share it with us in a review! Hopefully, the story flows smoothly for you guys though XD With that said, I hope that you enjoy the story! =D _

**Warnings:** Once again, though the early chapters are harmless, this story is an overall M rated fiction that centers around BoysLove. If you don't like that sort of thing, please just go read something else.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything in the Hunter x Hunter universe. It belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro. We just borrowed his wonderful characters for a little fun.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

In all honesty, he should have seen this coming.

Leorio just sighed as he continued to lie on the bed in his dormitory and rub at his now swelling cheek. He was still fully clothed, much like his latest partner was as she made her way over to the door and showed herself out in an angry huff. The walls shook from the force she put behind her slamming of his poor dormitory door, but Leorio personally didn't care all that much at the moment. All he could think about was how stupid he had been and to try and forget about how much smaller his latest one night stand was in comparison to him, or how short and blonde her hair was, or how her eyes were the same color of brown as one of his very close friends'. Was it all that surprising that he had accidentally called her Kurapika? Okay, sure, he knew he wasn't supposed to call her by someone else's name…or in the manner he had done it…Leorio had just chalked it up to the girl's spitting likeness to the boy, his own personal exhaustion from his latest set of medical exams, and because he hadn't been able to get Kurapika out of his mind for the last several weeks.

Sighing to himself, Leorio resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going to get laid that night, and decided to crawl out of bed to get some ice for his cheek. If there was one thing he could be thankful for, it was the fact that the latest girl (had her name been Bethany? No, Tiffany! Wait…maybe it was Jennifer? ) hadn't kicked him in the family jewels. That would have made things ten times worse.

As he prepared his cold compress with some ice from his small freezer, the hardworking medical student couldn't help but think about how he actually hadn't been able to stop thinking of Kurapika as of late. The very fact that images of the other were invading his dreams, and hell, even his sex life was starting to get a little more than disturbing for the poor would-be-doctor. He chalked it up to the fact that he hadn't seen Kurapika in about…oh…had it been about three years since he had started medical school? Actually, if he took the York New city incident with the Phantom Troupe into account, it would be a little over three and a half years since he was currently in his last year of school…

Leorio just sighed to himself again as he decided to grab a beer from the fridge as well. Sure, he wasn't supposed to have alcohol on campus, but what the staff didn't know wouldn't hurt either of them.

After sitting himself down at his work desk, taking a sip of beer, and then pressing his ice pack to his face, the hunter-turned-medical student stared angrily down at his scattered books and papers on his desk, his dark brown eyes soon falling upon his beetle phone. All of a sudden, an intense feeling of longing hit the soon-to-be-doctor. He wanted more than anything to call Kurapika up and talk to him, but the chances of him actually getting through and for the other to pick up were practically slim to none. Kurapika was always busy with his job as a blacklist hunter. His smaller, blond-haired friend was also constantly searching for the eyes of his clansmen, and hunting down the Phantom Troupe (Leorio personally hoped that Kurapika had actually stopped doing that, since killing all of them didn't seem worth the price to pay) as well. And even if his closest friend did have time to talk with him, just constantly working for shady businesses and retrieving the eyes of his fallen brethren, of his _parents_, had to make Kurapika more than depressed to even want to answer the phone. Leorio summed up his longing to see and hear the other, along with his constant worry for his friend's physical and mental wellbeing as to why he hadn't been able to get the other out of his head. Yeah…that really had to be it.

Steeling himself, the rookie hunter picked up his phone and pressed the speed dial number for Kurapika's cell.

….

After the twentieth ring, Leorio just sighed, slammed his face down into the medical book in front of him, and hung up the phone. Good thing he wasn't wearing his glasses, too, or he'd have to pay for new ones from the force he actually slammed his poor face down with.

Rubbing his now sore nose as he continued to press the ice pack against his cheek, the diligent medical student tried not to think on how much he missed Kurapika, or that he hoped the other wasn't lying dead somewhere courtesy of the Phantom Troupe.

…Trying not to think too much on that last thought, Leorio chugged the rest of his beer in hopes of forgetting.

Damn, he missed not just Kurapika, but Gon and Killua, too. He hadn't seen the kids for a while now, either. He knew that they had grown quite a bit if their deeper voices were anything to go by over the phone, but he had at least been able to keep in contact with them for the most part, and he had even been able to see them once or twice over the last couple of years.

Determined more than ever to get his degree so that he could become a doctor and see his precious friends again, Leorio swore to himself in that moment that as soon as he was done with this studying hellhole, and as soon as he graduated with that doctor's degree, he'd find a way to celebrate with his friends. If anything, he definitely needed a vacation.

Sooner than what Leorio expected, the rest of the year passed, and the fateful day had finally arrived….or at least it was drawing nearer. The rookie hunter was just one exam away from passing his boards, and then he'd be graduating as a doctor! Even though he knew that he needed to study like crazy, and that there was a chance for him to fail, the taller man's stubbornness wouldn't allow him to think in such a way. He was going to pass that damn test!

Seeing as his victory was well assured in his mind, Leorio spent what little free time he had on searching where to go for a vacation with his friends. Finding the perfect vacation spot in a southern island called Kinawa-O, Leorio then went through the process of calling his friends up.

He was surprised that he had actually gotten a hold of Kurapika, but the taller man took the opportunity to talk with his blond-haired friend for as long as possible. Kurapika sounded tired, and a bit sad, but Leorio realized that he always sounded that way over the phone whenever he called. This caused the soon-to-be-doctor to talk in a quieter and gentler voice then he usually would, his concern probably more than evident, but he didn't care. He only occasionally asked how Kurapika's work was going, and if his friend didn't go into any details, he didn't press him. Leorio would just change the subject, then. Thankfully, Kurapika didn't seem to mind hearing him ramble off about all his misadventures at medical school (although he left out the plethora of girls he had slept with...and the fact that most of them had been short and blonde), and the two of them were able to enjoy their long overdue phone conversation.

Leorio mentioned his plans on celebrating his graduation at Kinawa-O near the end of their talk, and he was both thankful and surprised that Kurapika's voice brightened at the invite. Seeing as the friend he hadn't seen for so long was more than willing to go on a vacation with him (and with Gon and Killua, even though he hadn't asked them yet), even though he had told him he'd have to pay for his own expenses (Leorio was practically poor because of his tuition bills), Leorio told Kurapika where and when to meet up in a few weeks, and finally disconnected from their conversation.

Smiling happily to himself, the medical student then proceeded to call Gon. It wasn't any surprise that Killua could be heard in the background as Leorio caught up with his younger friends. Even though Killua had taken a little break from Gon, it didn't take him too long to come back and start working with the other to become better hunters. To Leorio's knowledge, Gon was a wild beast hunter/tamer, who specialized in the protection of endangered species, and Killua was a blacklist hunter just like Kurapika. After the last time they had talked, Leorio was certain that the two boys were helping each other with their jobs, and hadn't separated since.

After telling Gon and Killua about the celebratory vacation on Kinawa-O in a few weeks and inviting them, and after Gon's excited reply, Leorio told his two younger friends all the details they needed. Killua had taken the phone from Gon at some point, too, and had even asked Leorio if their rooms were booked already. The taller man practically slapped himself for forgetting about something so critical.

"Hey, Killua, would you actually mind booking the rooms for us?" Leorio asked sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. He hated asking people favors for something he could do himself, but he was just so busy! "I'm a bit swamped here at the moment with my final exams coming up."

"Sure," the former assassin commented coolly, like he had expected the question. "Is Kurapika coming as well?"

"Oh, yeah, I actually got a hold of him! He's definitely coming!" Leorio exclaimed happily with a pleased smile.

"Oh? You sound really happy about that," Killua responded cheekily, which made a vein of irritation practically burst from Leorio's forehead.

"Why wouldn't I be?! I haven't seen him in a long time, and neither have you!" The rookie hunter shouted out in irritation. He loved Killua, really, but sometimes the kid got on his nerves.

"I didn't mean anything by it. It's your fault for insinuating, old man," Killua responded with a satisfactory chuckle. Before Leorio could give the assassin brat more of a talking-to, Gon quickly retrieved the phone and apologized. After that, the phone conversation fell back into its usual friendly atmosphere before Gon had to hang up.

Leorio sighed happily to himself as everything finally came together. He would be graduating with the degree he had dreamed of for years, and he'd be going to an amazing vacation spot with his friends for a whole week! Now all he had to do was pass his exams!

* * *

Alone, and in a hotel room in Yorknew City, the last member of the Kurta Clan sat on his bed. There was a smile on Kurapika's face as he looked down at his cell. Once he fully realized the smile was there, though, it vanished instantly. He really shouldn't give into the warm feeling that emanated from his stomach. Really, he shouldn't.

The blacklist hunter knew only too well that his feelings for Leorio never would be reciprocated. At least, not in the way he wanted them to. They were friends. That was it. Or maybe not even that. Not anymore. Not after all the calls he didn't answer or ever returned. Answering them would mean he would hear the other's voice. It would mean they would talk. But what was there to talk about for him? His work was dark and grim and nothing Leorio wanted to hear about. The other man was studying to save lives, while Kurapika was taking them.

Hearing the other's voice would only stir those feelings he tried to bury as well. Leorio was a good friend. He could trust him implicitly with his life. Kurapika had even trusted him with the secret to his Nen abilities. But anything more between them except friendship was not meant to be. The blacklist hunter knew for a fact that Leorio was into women. And if that wasn't enough, he was a womanizer on top of that. Even if he could somehow get Leorio's attention in that way, Kurapika knew he would only be one fish in the sea. If he ever was to give his heart away, he needed his partner to be faithful and true. He rather be alone than set himself up for heartbreak. And being single and alone was better in his line of work anyway.

So Kurapika had decided, for the most part, not to pick up when the student called, and did not call back at a later time. It was a rare occasion that he actually did pick up, and, whenever he did, he usually would not talk about himself. And even though he never called of his own accord, and often ignored the calls from the other, Leorio had still called him just now, right? Kurapika was glad this was one of the rare calls he did answer, because Leorio had not just called to ask how he was, but actually asked him to go on vacation with him.

Of course it was nothing romantic of any kind. It was to celebrate Leorio finally becoming a doctor like his friend had dreamed of for so long. And they wouldn't be alone. Gon and Killua would be there with them, too. That very fact was why Kurapika had agreed in the first place. With the boys around there would be no temptation. Maybe this was the perfect set of circumstances to finally get over his lingering feelings for the soon-to-be-doctor. Also, he really wanted to see all of the others again. He missed them and he really could use some distraction from his grim work. A vacation at a sunny and cheerful resort sounded really nice.

Yes, this vacation was a good idea. Meeting with his friends would lift his spirits for sure. Finally resolving his mislead feelings for Leorio would also help with balancing himself out, and, in that way, set free energies he needed for his work, and even more for his search.

Kurapika's smile slowly returned, and this time, he did not banish it from his face. He was happy to see his friends again, and he just looked forward to having a good time with them.

* * *

Gon was sitting on a mossy patch, leaning his back against a tree, and grinning happily at Killua as he put his beetle phone away in his pants pocket.

"Woah, I'm really looking forward to this! With Kurapika coming, too, it's gonna be awesome! I've never been to Kinawa-O before. I totally need to check out their flora and fauna. And can you believe Leorio is almost a doctor? Isn't he like really fast, or something? I thought doctors needed to study for years and years."

As usual Gon's thoughts were all over the place with the excitement he felt at meeting his two other friends again and going on a vacation to a new place. Although they were traveling a lot, there were still so many places Gon had to see yet. Working together with Killua already made him get around much more than he already would.

Gon had become a wild beast hunter and was always going to remote places to find new animals or protect rare species from extinction, while Killua had gone on to become a blacklist hunter and usually had missions in the major cities. The two of them alternated between jobs and helped each other out. This kept both of them on their toes and trained in different fields of expertise.

Currently, they were in Gon's line of work. They were in the middle of a forest. It was the territory of the rare white unicorn-tigers. Poachers were hunting them down and killing them for their horns, which were sold as aphrodisiacs at high prices on the black market. Gon and Killua were on the hunt for the poachers and their bosses, and trying to bring down the whole organization that was killing and smuggling other banned animals besides.

"I guess we need to speed up our plan. We'll need the money for this job to pay for that vacation. And of course I want to put those guys out of business for good."

Sometimes it sounded like Gon's priorities were out of whack, but those were just his jumbled thoughts pouring out of his mouth without getting processed and organized. His first priority actually was putting the poachers out of commission to keep the unicorn-tigers and other endangered species safe. Helping Killua out with his missions and hunting for the scum of society only made Gon care even more for his innocent animals.

* * *

Killua hummed satisfactorily to himself as he leaned up against the tree next to Gon while he finished his talk with Leorio. He was going to be in charge of booking the rooms for the four of them, huh? That meant that he had an obligation to make their stay to everyone's liking.

A cat-like smile made its way onto the former assassin's face, and a mischievous glint shone in his eyes as he thought over the prospects before him. Oh, he would definitely see fit that everyone liked their accommodations. Unlike Leorio, he had been in contact with Kurapika a few times over the last few years, and the Kurta had almost been as obvious about his feelings for Leorio as the soon-to-be-doctor was about him in turn. Sure, neither of them ever went into details about their feelings for the other. In fact, the hints they gave off were very subtle, but Killua, being the ever observant person that he was because of his years of training as an assassin, was able to pick up on the hints from both parties. If the two of them were going to be stubborn about their feelings, then that just meant that Killua had to be an instigator for them. After all, their dancing around each other was getting beyond annoying, and he just wanted his two friends to be happy…as well as himself…

At that thought, the cat-like grin vanished from his face to be replaced with a somber look as he turned his gaze towards the young teen beside him, who was still talking amicably to Leorio. True to their promise all those years ago on Whale Island, the two of them had hardly been separated, except for that short time Killua had been traveling around with his sister Alluka (truthfully, Alluka was his brother, but she thought of herself as a girl, so it was only right for him to believe her as such in turn). As much as Killua loved his sister…he had missed Gon terribly, and Alluka had definitely noticed this as well. So, Killua met up with Gon once again after Alluka convinced him to go back, and his sister even traveled around with them for a bit. Their hunter missions got a bit too dangerous for the poor girl, though. Because of that, Killua had to find a safe place for her to stay where Illumi wouldn't find her and she wouldn't be forced to return home. Thankfully, Gon had made some very powerful friends on an island nation that restricted access to most outsiders, and it was through that friendship that he was able to find Alluka a safe place to stay, some good people to keep her company, and a way for Gon and Killua to visit her whenever they had a chance. Killua definitely took every chance he got, too. His guilty conscience wouldn't allow him to leave her alone for long.

As the former assassin's memories faded back to the present, Killua's sapphire eyes took in Gon's form. He would be lying if he said that his best friend hadn't filled out nicely in his teenage years. He was lean yet muscular; his honey-brown eyes hardy from years of experience, yet still filled with childlike wonder. Gon had grown taller, too. Killua hated to admit that he had even surpassed him in height, but only barely. Gon was just a centimeter taller than him, but thanks to his friend's crazy, spiky hair, he actually looked like he was several centimeters taller. A part of Killua wanted to cut the other's hair off out of wounded pride, and yet, another part couldn't bring himself to do it. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he altered Gon in anyway, even if it was his gravity defying hair that made him look way smaller in comparison.

Stupid, unfair hair aside, Killua knew that he couldn't deny his attraction to his best friend any longer. He knew that he had been in love with Gon the moment he had separated from him all those years ago when he went on his travels with Alluka…Hell, he probably had loved him before that, but he hadn't realized it until he was away from the other for so long. But even if he did have feelings for his best friend, there were two possible problems in his way. One was that Gon did not return his feelings at all, and by Killua sharing his feelings, things could end up awkward between him and Gon. The second was that Gon did feel the same way towards him, but the idiot was just too dense to figure it out on his own.

Not sure on which one was more possible, because, despite all his years being at Gon's side, and knowing his best friend very well, there were still little mysteries about Gon he didn't understand…and probably would never understand. His best friend still surprised him to this day with every new circumstance they found themselves in.

Seeing Gon hang up his phone then, and put it in the pocket of his pants, Killua tried to school his looks into ones of contemplation and excitement and erase the ones of longing and sadness. It seemed to work, because Gon just started rambling off at the mouth in his excitement for the upcoming adventure this new vacation of theirs would bring. The blacklist hunter just chuckled at his crush's antics before he saw Gon's demeanor change into one of seriousness. He was thinking about the hunt.

"Yeah, I guess we need to," Killua agreed as he got back down to business and focused his 'En' out a good 50 meters. He was practically a pro at it now. "Well, good timing for us, it looks like we have some mysterious, human entities about 30 meters to our northwest."

With that, Killua sent his best friend a mischievous smirk before he stood up and tied his long, messy, silvery locks into a low ponytail. He admitted that he liked growing his hair out, but it was so hard to keep up with when he was out on missions. It would always get disgustingly dirty and tangled in things. Maybe he'd get it cut before the vacation?

"Well, we only have a few weeks, so let's tackle these poachers, get any information we can out of them of any other poachers and organizations out there, and then maybe we can go and see Alluka before we head out to Kinawa-O."

Killua left out the part of him booking the hotel rooms from Gon. Personally, he wanted to keep it a secret so that he could get his plan to unfold just the way he wanted it. Gon showed no signs of picking up that he was keeping anything from him, and just smiled at him and nodded in determination before he jumped to his feet and headed in the direction of the more-than-likely poachers. Killua quickly followed suit, easily catching up to Gon and matching pace with him.

This vacation was certainly going to be an interesting one. Killua was determined to make it so.

* * *

Overexcited and eager to finally meet his two friends he hadn't seen in a while, Gon was unable to sit still in the waiting area of the Kinawa-O airship port. They had busted the poacher syndicate and, for the time being, the unicorn-tigers would be safe. The job had earned them enough money to pay for their vacation and hold them out until the next mission.

Well, that was if Gon kept an eye on his half of their earnings. Killua never thought twice about spending money, especially if it was on sweets. With his family background it was no real wonder he was hopeless with money. The Zoldycks were the most notorious family of assassins with a massive fortune at their disposal. Their family estate was a whole mountain for crying out loud! Not to mention the butler/bodyguard crew that catered to the family's needs. Growing up in these kinds of surroundings, Killua had no way to learn how to handle his money. So it was because of that, that Gon had to be the responsible person and take care of getting them from one job to the next. He liked to spend money, too, but he always held back enough to pay for their living expenses. Gon usually didn't criticize Killua for it either. How could he? For one, Killua didn't know any better, and second, his blacklist jobs just paid better than Gon's beast jobs did. So, in a way it was only fair that Killua got to spend his money any way he wanted. Also, Gon thought his friend looked very cute when he blissfully indulged in his sweets.

"Killuaaaaaa, how long is it gonna take?" He whined, fidgeting in his seat and looking at the clock, even though he had forgotten about the arrival time for the airships of their friends.

Having gotten their wildlife protection job done earlier than expected, they had gone on to visit Alluka, just like Killua had hoped. Although the younger sibling missed Killua a lot, she had settled into her new home very well and seemed pretty happy there. Gon was glad for that, because it was a huge relief to his best friend knowing his sister was finally living as carefree a life as possible. And, of course, seeing Killua relieved and happy made Gon happy in turn.

With his friend's mind put at ease, they had made their way to Kinawa-O. But even though they had made that big detour, they were still the first to arrive at their vacation spot. Gon just wanted their fun to begin. Right now!

* * *

As the airship touched down, Kurapika was surprised at himself. He actually felt pretty excited about this upcoming vacation. He had worked constantly, and followed any lead about the whereabouts of his brethren's eyes. This was going to be his first actual vacation, ever. And it would be with the three people he truly called his friends. Kurapika tried to push every dark and bad memory from his mind for the time being so that he could be more open to enjoying himself.

He was used to traveling a lot, and only had a small bag with him bearing the necessary essentials. This way he did not need to wait for his luggage. Courtesy to his Hunter License, he passed through customs without a fuss, too. As soon as he passed through the door into the main hall of the airship port, he felt a strong Nen presence rush at him. Pure instinct made him tense up and duck into a fighting crouch.

Luckily, he saw the spiky mob of black hair and the green clothes the next instant and relaxed before Gon overwhelmed him with a hug.

"Kurapika!" The spiky haired teen was all smiles as he held the other to him for a second before letting go.

"Ehm...Gon...good to see you," the Kurta answered a little more reserved but with a smile.

As he looked over the shoulder of the younger man before him, he saw Killua standing a few steps away. The young Zoldyck had his hands in his pockets and just nodded. Although they had both grown quite a bit, time didn't seem to have changed them much otherwise. Kurapika's smile brightened a bit.

"Good to see you, too, Killua."

The Kurta couldn't keep his eyes from searching the area then. He knew Leorio was scheduled to arrive about half an hour later than him, but still his gaze wandered hopefully.

* * *

Killua sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time that morning. As much as he loved Gon, he could only handle the question, 'How long is it gonna take?' so much.

"Just give it twenty more minutes, Gon," the former assassin sighed out in exasperation as he turned his attention to his anxious friend. A soft smile graced his lips at the impatient pout his crush was showing off. How could a sixteen year old be so adorable, and yet still look sexy at the same time?

Seemingly still bored out of his mind a few minutes later, Gon decided to occupy his restless body with some stretches then, as if he was loosening himself up for a lot of physical activity to come. Even though his stretching caused a lot of people to turn their way with confused looks on their faces, Killua didn't really care, because Gon's stretching was only benefiting to him. First off, he didn't have to hear Gon whine anymore, which was always a plus. Secondly, it actually occupied Gon's time, which made Killua happy if his best friend was happy and not so restless. And, lastly, Killua got a free show. Sure, the former assassin tried to be as discreet as possible, but he snuck quite a few glances Gon's way as he went through his stretching exercises. Gon was wearing a pretty tight, white tank top, which only accentuated his muscles all the more, and he was also wearing knee length, green shorts. Killua had to admit that they showed off Gon's butt quite well. He'd make a mental note to make sure Gon wore those shorts more often.

Before the silver-haired teen could think on that wonderful thought for too much longer, though, a flash of bright blond, and a distinctively strong aura of Nen appeared out of the corner of his eye. It only took a split second for Killua to turn his head in the direction and spot Kurapika making his way out of customs with his small bag, and for Gon to make a beeline for the poor unsuspecting blond.

Killua just chuckled to himself as he stood up and made his way over to the other two in a more leisurely fashion, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his purple, baggy, knee-length shorts along the way.

He decided to keep a few steps away from the duo when he finally stopped in order to give the usually reserved Kurapika some space (it was obvious that Gon didn't know the meaning of the word). When the Kurta looked his way, Killua just nodded in acknowledgment, automatically picking up the slight bags underneath Kurapika's eyes, which were barely noticeable without a keen eye. Killua assumed that the Kurta had applied some makeup in order to hide them, but it was obvious to the former assassin, and not all that surprising either, that his friend had been stressed out before arriving. Seeing as it took a while to develop bags under the eyes, Killua easily assumed them to be caused by…'work' related (A.K.A. Kurta related) issues.

When Kurapika smiled softly at him, though, Killua forgot the slight worry he felt and was able to produce a small, affectionate smirk (which was more like a quick twitch of his lips) before he noticed Kurapika scan the area. It wasn't hard to notice how hopeful the other one looked, and Killua could only smirk in satisfaction. So, he hadn't been assuming too much about his Kurta friend's feelings for Leorio.

"He's not here yet," the silver-haired teen quickly commented as he schooled his features to look aloof. "But I assume he will be soon."

* * *

Leorio groaned in frustration as he waited at the baggage claim for his suitcase and medical briefcase (he never left without it because life was always full of surprises, and he wanted to have supplies on hand in case he or any of his friends became sick). The taller man felt immensely guilty for being late to meet up with his friends, even though, so far, it was only by twenty minutes. He only had himself to blame, though. Leorio had just graduated the day before, got his doctor's degree, and had even heard news back concerning a job interview he had a week ago. He was now officially a doctor, and would be starting at his new job after his vacation! And, not only that, it was in his home town; the exact place where his dream had started!

Needless to say, because of his high spirits, and because his medical school buddies had decided to get wasted in celebration, Leorio followed suit against his better judgment. It really wasn't all that surprising that he had woken up late with a raging headache and missed his flight.

Thankfully, Leorio's ever trustful hunter's license had allowed him to fly in a private airship along with some other hunters who were actually going to the neighboring islands around Kinawa-O for a field expedition. He couldn't remember all their names, but he remembered there was a guy with a brown afro and his last name was Dinners or something because he was a cook. Also, there were some pretty cute girls with him as well.

Because of his reminiscing on the girls, Leorio almost missed his bags as they came through on the conveyer belt. Thankfully, he grabbed them just in time and was able to make his way out of customs and into the main sitting area. There, he was automatically bombarded by a teenager with spiky black hair and green shorts. If it wasn't for those two dead giveaways as to whom his attacker was, Leorio would have thought he was going to get mugged.

"Haha, Gon! Nice to see you again!" Leorio laughed out happily as he hugged his younger friend back. "Damn, kid, you grew! You're almost as tall as me!"

It really was true that Gon had grown taller. The little kid he once remembered was now replaced by a growing man. Granted, Gon still had that childish look in his eyes that Leorio was certain he'd never stop having, but it was kind of disconcerting for the doctor. It was like going away from home for a while, only to come back and your littler brother was practically a man. Even if Gon was taller, though, Leorio was a head taller still.

As his gaze finally shifted away from Gon, Leorio pointedly ignoring the beast hunter's question as to why he had taken so long to get there, his eyes fell upon Killua next. The former assassin was just as tall as Gon, if not a bit shorter to Leorio's surprise, and he had longer hair as well! Killua was also only wearing a black tank top, and baggy purple shorts, and, after Leorio checked Gon over to see he was wearing something similar but in contrasting colors, the taller man almost felt out of place with the loud tropical shirt he was wearing. At least he was wearing mellow khaki shorts with them, but come on, they were at a tropical tourist hot spot! Why wasn't anyone else dressing the part?!

"Nice to see you too, Killua! I didn't know you were growing out your hair," Leorio greeted happily before he asked with concern, "Aren't you feeling a bit hot with all of that, though?" If he remembered correctly, Killua's hair was quite thick, and even though his ex-assassin friend had it in a low ponytail, it still had to be a little bothersome for him, especially at a hot and humid place like Kinawa-O.

Killua just lowered his head a bit and turned away so that his silvery bangs were covering his eyes.

"Gon asked me not to cut it," the former assassin mumbled out, and, if Leorio wasn't seeing things, he could have sworn a light blush dusted his younger friend's cheeks.

Knowing there was more of a story there, but thinking it was best not to ask, Leorio's eyes bypassed Killua's form to fall on the person standing next to him. The doctor's brown eyes widened in surprise then. Sure, he had known that Kurapika would be there, but to see the other actually standing before him, it was like he was reliving one of his many dreams. It didn't help that the Kurta was actually wearing his regular clan clothes as well. He hadn't seen the other for so long, and Kurapika really hadn't changed all that much. His hair was still blond and cut short, he was wearing the same clothes from the last time he had saw him, and his eyes were still a warm, hazel brown. There was only one thing that was slightly different about his blond friend, and that was that he was barely a few centimeters taller. Hell, Kurapika was actually the smallest in their group now, even though Killua was only a centimeter or two taller than him.

Despite all that, though, Kurapika was just as he remembered—no, better than he remembered. His fading memories of the other paled in comparison to the real deal before him.

"Kurapika," Leorio greeted with a soft, happy smile then, his brown eyes shining affectionately down at the other. "It's been too long."

The poor doctor felt tongue tied then, and he didn't know why. He felt overwhelmed by so many things he wanted to say, wanted to ask. He was just trying to put his thoughts together when he noticed that he had been staring at the other for a bit longer than necessary. Blushing a little in embarrassment, even though he didn't know why, Leorio just spouted the first thing that came to mind instead.

"Aren't you a little hot in those clothes? You should take off a few layers or you might get a heat stroke."

* * *

Kurapika felt Leorio's lingering gaze like a warm caress but, before he could berate himself not to think too much of it, the taller man opened his mouth. What had felt like lingering, and maybe even longing, was actually more like scrutiny it seemed.

"My clothes are well suited for this kind of climate. It is not too different from the summers in my own former home," he declared with a withering glare that was hopefully enough to shut Leorio up.

He was the last survivor of his clan and he intended to uphold its culture as best as he could. That included wearing his traditional clothes whenever possible.

* * *

"And they fit you perfectly. They are just Kurapika!" Gon cut in before any kind of argument could break out. He put his arms around the shoulders of both men then, which looked pretty funny given the height difference between all three of them. Turning his grinning face from one to the other, he piped up, "We're finally back together. This is going to be so much fun! Let's head to the hotel!"

Gon marched off then, dragging the hapless Kurta and doctor along with him a few steps before he stopped and turned around to Killua with a sheepish look on his face.

"Ehm, Killua...? Where's that hotel of ours anyway?"

Any annoyance Kurapika might have felt because of Leorio's stupid comment was blasted away by the radiant presence of Gon and his happy eagerness to be back together. He was still the overexcited kid inside, it seemed, but Kurapika couldn't imagine the boy any other way. The Kurta couldn't help but smile when the teen suddenly stopped in his tracks and asked for directions.

Leaning forward in the hold the other still had on him, he caught Leorio's gaze and rolled his eyes at Gon's antics, but with a happy expression all the same. Maybe this vacation really was what he needed. Having his friends around him was already lifting his spirits way more than he could have guessed.

* * *

Killua shook his head with a tiny smile, before he circled the group with their luggage trolley and just lead the way. He had booked them into a nice resort that actually had a shuttle service going from the airport. Since they were the only guests to arrive for the next hours, the shuttle made its way to the hotel as soon as they had boarded.

* * *

"Woah, this is so cool!" Gon shouted out excitedly once they arrived at the high-rising building complex that was built hugging the beach. "Killua, please tell me we've got rooms with an ocean view. Pleeeaaase!"

Gon looked at his best friend with an expectant look in his big, hazel eyes.

* * *

Leorio cringed at the answer he got. Kurapika was glaring at him so coldly then, and it made the taller man feel immensely guilty. He had not meant anything bad by commenting about his attire, he was just concerned for the other's health!

Thankfully, Gon stepped in between them to cool things down. And, like the miraculous burst of sunshine that he was, Gon was able to turn Kurapika's attitude around in an instant. Leorio hated to admit it, but he actually felt a tad jealous. Most of the time, he could only get angered or sarcastic responses out of Kurapika, while Gon and Killua could easily get him to react kindly and happily.

Feeling a little bit grumpy himself now, Leorio barely realized that Gon was leading him and Kurapika away towards their supposed hotel before the younger teen stopped in his tracks and asked for directions. It was here that Leorio was able to see Kurapika jokingly roll his eyes at him and smile, making the rookie hunter smile back in return, his grumpiness momentarily forgotten. It seemed that Kurapika wasn't angry with him anymore, which he was thankful for.

It was a few moments later that Killua was leading them in the right direction, and the four of them were on a direct shuttle to their hotel. When they arrived, Leorio's mouth dropped right open at the sight before him. The hotel was not only huge, but it was directly on the beach, and it looked quite expensive. Shit! Maybe he shouldn't have let Killua pick the hotel. The former assassin was always throwing his money away like it grew from a damn tree, but…what was Leorio to do? Was it really alright for him to make them change hotels when his friends could probably afford to stay at the hotel with the money they've earned as rightful hunters, while he probably couldn't because of his lack of money due to medical school? No, Leorio eventually thought. He didn't want to hold his friends back from enjoying themselves, after all.

"Of course we got rooms with an ocean view," he heard Killua interrupt his thoughts then with an exasperated sigh. Leorio turned his attention towards the former assassin to see Killua was rubbing Gon's hair affectionately. "If I didn't, you would never stop nagging me until we switched or something."

Gon just laughed at that as the four of them entered the hotel lobby. Leorio gulped at the sight, even though his eyes alit with awe at the same time. Everything was so ornate, and beautiful, even inside of the building! This really was going to be an expensive bill.

It took seconds for Killua to get their room keys from the registration desk and for Leorio and the others to follow the silver-haired teen to the nearest elevator. As soon as the four of them were inside it, he handed the room keys out.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but I thought it would be obvious that I'm rooming with Gon," Killua mentioned as he handed the last card key to Kurapika. Leorio just nodded absentmindedly as he looked at his own key in hand. He had expected that to happen, since Gon and Killua were practically inseparable, but Leorio was personally glad that he was rooming with Kurapika. He had done it before, after all, and he'd actually have some time to catch up with his Kurta friend now that they finally had the time, and distance was no longer an issue.

Hearing no protests from Kurapika either, the rest of the elevator ride up to the seventh floor was peacefully quiet (even though Gon was fidgeting with expectation). When the four of them had finally reached their destination, they traveled down the hallways until they arrived at their rooms, which were right beside each other.

"Okay, I'm personally still a bit tired from the traveling this morning, so I'm going to take a quick nap," Leorio brought up as they stood before their rooms, half-lying about his exhaustion due to the fact that he didn't want to admit that he still had a pounding headache from his hangover from the night before. "So, how about this, you guys can either lounge around too, or go and do your own things, and we can meet up somewhere for a late lunch/early dinner?"

"Wow, taking your afternoon nap already? You really sound like an old man," Killua joked with a triumphant smirk on his face, while Gon and Kurapika agreed to Leorio's earlier suggestion.

"What the hell did you call me, brat?!" Leorio shouted out angrily, his good mood quickly destroyed by Killua's playful attitude.

Leorio just heard a tired sigh to his right before he saw Kurapika slide their card into the door slot and opened it. The taller man just grumbled angrily to himself and forgot about Killua in favor of resting his aching head in his hotel room then, but he noticed that Kurapika was just standing in the middle of the doorway and staring into the room in surprise. Curious, Leorio actually looked through the open door to see the problem; there was only one bed.

"…What the hell?" Leorio gasped in shock before he turned to Killua. "Killua, did you rent single rooms for us?"

A look of surprise flashed across the ex-assassin's face.

"No," he answered honestly before he glanced over Kurapika's shoulder to see that there was, indeed, only one bed. "That's strange."

It was then that Gon called out that their room was also a single, and Killua just sighed in defeat.

"Well, it looks like the hotel screwed up our rooms."

The hotel had given them the wrong rooms? Well, then there was only one thing to do. With that, Leorio started walking away from the group to go back to the elevator.

"What are you doing?" He heard Killua call out after him then, which only made Leorio scoff.

"What do you think? I'm going back down to the reception desk to fix their mistake!" The doctor called over his shoulder.

"Do you honestly think that's going to work?" Killua commented more then asked, which made Leorio stop in his tracks and stare back at the teen with an incredulous expression. "Who knows how badly they screwed up the rooms by this point! There's probably nothing that can be done anyway. It's the middle of the summer. This is one of the largest and most popular tourist spots around this time of year. There is no doubt that this hotel, which is one of Kinawa-O's most popular four star hotels, is booked solid. The only reason I got rooms here was because of my hunter license, and my family name."

Leorio just gawked at Killua, not wanting to believe that they were honestly stuck. The possibility of them getting a different room in their hotel was next to none, and even their chances of getting a room in a different hotel around this time of year (and at the last minute, as well) was just as abysmal. He….he had to share a bed with Kurapika.

The former medical student honestly didn't know what to think about that little fact. He felt such mixed emotions then that it only added to his confusion.

"Well, look on the bright side," Killua added, his tone a little lighter. "We still have our ocean view if Gon's gleeful shouting is anything to go by…"

Sure enough, as Leorio looked around for his spiky-haired friend, Gon was nowhere to be seen, but he could hear cries of glee coming from inside Killua's room. It looked like the prospect of sharing a single bed didn't bother Gon in the slightest.

"Also," Killua continued, "seeing as we have single rooms now, the expenses should be much cheaper."

That was very true. Single rooms didn't cost as much as doubles. Leorio could only hope that the price of a single room in a popular four star hotel was still doable for him, though.

"I guess you're right," the taller man sighed out in defeat as he made his way back to the group. "I'm a little tight on money anyways, so this is probably a better option." But, just to make sure, Leorio turned towards the last member of their group, who hadn't said a single word throughout the whole exchange. "What about you Kurapika? Do you mind sharing a bed?"

* * *

For a moment after opening the door and finding only a single bed in the room he would share with Leorio, the Kurta was shocked. Why did this happen to him? It wasn't a matter of comfort. Kurapika was used to sleeping under way worse circumstances than sharing a comfortable but single, queen-sized bed. It was the man he had to share the bed with that had him worried. How would it feel to sleep so close to the only person he had ever felt desire for?

Leorio decided to head to the reception desk to change their rooms, which sounded like a very good idea to Kurapika in that moment, but Killua explained their futile situation. Damn. But the Kurta could see the younger hunter was right. Taking a slow breath, Kurapika decided to deal with this situation like a grown-up. This was nothing more than a challenge. He was used to overcoming challenges. Being this close to Leorio would surely help him find enough flaws in the other man to finally quench his hopeless feelings once and for all.

Just when he had made his decision, he heard Leorio agree that this arrangement would turn out cheaper for them and that he was thankful for that. Kurapika hadn't thought about this when they arrived at this nice resort, but the tuition for medical students was exorbitant. That was why Leorio had become a hunter in the first place, so that he'd even be able to pay tuition to become a doctor. Of course the other one was tight on money, and that was the actual reason why he had told him he'd have to pay on his own expenses, even though Leorio had invited him to celebrate for his graduation. He wasn't stingy or anything, but he was actually all but broke.

Considering this, Kurapika shrugged his shoulders at the other's question.

"No, I don't mind if you can keep to your side of the bed. Otherwise you will find yourself on the floor. But look, they have a nice, fluffy carpet."

A tiny smile tugged at his lips and mischief gleamed in his eyes. This vacation really was what he had needed. He was feeling so much better already than he had in a long, long while.

As he thought this, Kurapika entered their room then, and placed his bag on one of the plush chairs before he headed to the balcony to enjoy the beautiful ocean view.

* * *

In their room Gon laughed and shouted happily at the beautiful view. In only seconds he had opened the glass door and stood on the balcony taking deep breaths of the warm, salty air. He felt reminded of home at the scent, and thoughts of Mito came to him. He really should write her a letter. When was the last time he had written? Gon had no idea. So many adventures happened on his travels with Killua, he forgot about such things. But Mito was used to it. At least, Gon hoped so.

Unlike his companions, the teenager never thought twice about the single bed in the room. He was used to sharing just about everything but his toothbrush with Killua, and although they usually had two beds in their hotel rooms, they slept side by side when they were camping, anyway.

Gon turned around then, looking at the empty room. What was taking Killua so long? He wanted to share this with the other one! Every new experience was so much better if he could share it with his friend.

"Killua! Killua, come! Look! The sea's sparkling like those diamond mines we were at a while ago!"

* * *

"Of course I will," Leorio chuckled out as he took in Kurapika's smile and mischievous eyes, his worries already waning because of his friend's attitude. "I wouldn't want to face your wrath, after all."

Leorio followed after Kurapika into the room then with a chuckle. "Besides, if the floor of a four star hotel isn't cushy enough to break my fall, then I'll have to file a complaint! Hey, maybe they'll give me a discount if I do that…"

The last sentence came out as more of a mumble to himself than anything else, but Leorio didn't really care if Kurapika heard it or not. It's not like he really wanted to rub in how poor he was when he was on vacation after all, but it wouldn't hurt for his friends to know so that they wouldn't expect him to do outrageously pricy things.

Following Kurapika's example, Leorio placed his luggage down, but against the wall that contained a large flat screen TV on it. Now that the taller man actually looked around, their room was rather spacious, and very nicely furnished.

Feeling his headache begging him to lie down then, Leorio decided to listen to it and started heading towards the bed, but the sight of Kurapika out on the balcony, the sea breeze rustling his golden locks, Leorio couldn't help but stop and stare. He didn't know what came over him then, but he ignored his headache in favor of going out onto the balcony with his Kurta friend.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Killua sighed out in exhaustion as he made his way into his and Gon's shared hotel room after seeing Leorio and Kurapika off. At least those two were getting along at the moment and not trying to kill each other. Hopefully sharing a bed would move things along faster for them, and he wouldn't have to butt in much.

Making his way out onto the balcony then, Killua breathed in the salty sea air and took in the view. It really was a spectacular sight.

"Wow, it really does look like the mines. What a sight…" The former assassin gasped in awe as he placed his arms against the balcony railing and leaned against it. Out of the corner of his ever observant eyes, Killua spotted Kurapika and Leorio conversing on the neighboring balcony a few meters away from them. The silver-haired teen's eyes narrowed conspiratorially at the sight. What a sight, indeed! It seemed that old man Leorio wasn't as tired as he had let on beforehand. Killua guessed that the sight of Kurapika out on the balcony was too much for the taller man to just leave alone, considering he was a romantic at heart and probably couldn't resist the moment when he saw it. The former assassin had to guess by the way the two were talking in a friendly manner, though, that Leorio's 'romantic' instincts were completely subconscious at this point. Really, the two of them were just too stubborn and prideful for their own good.

"Hey, Gon," Killua whispered out then, so that their neighbors wouldn't hear them. "Come with me. I have to tell you something important." It was now time for phase two of the ex-assassin's vacation plan.

As the silver-haired teen made his way into the hotel room again, he heard Gon follow him like the obedient little puppy he was. A mixture of a cunning smirk and a true smile battled for dominance on the former assassin's face as he made his way into the bathroom. Gon was just so adorably sexy in everything he did that Killua was seriously wondering how he had kept himself from jumping the other like a battle-starved Hisoka all these years.

Trying to get the images of Hisoka's creepy persona out of his mind (the thought of the clown really wasn't needed at that point in time, and Killua was more than ready to forget that he had even thought of the other), the silver-haired hunter closed the door to the bathroom once Gon entered behind him, his slightly taller friend giving him a confused look as to why they were shutting themselves into such a place. Well, at least the bathroom was spacious, unlike most other hotel bathrooms! And Killua had even made sure that they had gotten a Jacuzzi tub instead of the usual shower

"Okay, first off, we're in the bathroom so that Leorio and Kurapika don't overhear us," Killua started to explain as he leaned against the long counter for the sink. "But, just to make sure, let's keep our voices low, because everything will be blown if those two hear what we are talking about."

Seeing that his friend had made himself comfortable on the edge of the tub, his hazel eyes shining up expectantly at him like a puppy eager for a treat, Killua continued, albeit with enormous amounts of restraint in order to not glomp the other and accidentally crack their heads open on the porcelain tub behind them.

"Alright, first off, I expect that you haven't picked up on this yet, but Leorio and Kurapika are attracted to each other in the same sense that a woman and man would be if they ever wanted to get into a romantic relationship. So, in short, they have the hots for each other, but they're both too stubborn and prideful to admit it to each other, and to themselves. I mean, why else would Kurapika refuse to talk with Leorio for the past four years, but talk with us instead, and comment about how much he misses him? Even you should have figured out that that doesn't make any sense."

Seeing his friend nod that he was understanding so far, despite the fact that Killua could pick up the twinge of confusion in his eyes, and, therefore, figure out that Gon wasn't understanding everything completely, the former assassin continued with his plan.

"Okay, so seeing that the two of them are probably never going to make a move towards each other, it's up to us to get them together. If we don't, then they're just going to dance around each other until they die, and they'll never be happy! So it's up to us to play matchmakers now."

Killua's features softened then as he stared down at Gon, a look of slight uncertainty making its way onto his face.

"Of course, you don't have to help me if you don't want to. I can understand if this is a bit strange…or awkward for you, especially with us trying to bring two men together…but…I really would like it if you did," he muttered softly then, his bangs covering his face momentarily. "I could sure use the company on this crazy endeavor of mine, and it would be pretty awesome to know that you have my back."

Knowing that the rest of his plan rode on what Gon said next, Killua glanced up warily through his bangs to stare at his crush expectantly. He had never personally asked Gon if he supported gay relationships, so this really was a 50/50 shot. If his friend was too disgusted by the thought, then Killua would not only be lacking a partner for his plan…but he'd have no chance with Gon besides. If Gon was open to the idea (or, more than likely not caring either way) then he'd have a partner in crime, and he would…_possibly_ have a chance with the other…'possibly' being the main word.

"So what do you say, Gon? Will you help me? Will you help Kurapika and Leorio?"

* * *

Gon grinned happily when Killua finally joined him and felt the same about the view. Hearing the other agree with him felt really good. They shared the same view on a lot of things, and, for the most part, liked the same things, too. The teen was just very thankful he had met Killua, and that they were best friends. This wasn't a conscious thought, though, but more like a feeling of absolute contentment. As long as he was with Killua, everything was alright. Danger was nothing to be feared, because they were a great team and always got through predicaments together. Everything they did was an adventure and just fun.

The enhancer was soon shaken from these thoughts, though, as his best friend whispered into his ear to follow him. Gon couldn't help but giggle softly, since the warm breath tickled his ear. He didn't ask why Killua wanted him to follow. He didn't need to know. Killua would have his reasons and those were always sound.

Gon had no illusions about himself. He wasn't stupid or anything but he wasn't the smartest kid around. Thinking on his feet definitely wasn't one of his strong suits. When it came to intelligence and tactics and getting to the bottom of things, Gon trusted Killua implicitly. So, without thinking twice, he just followed the other into the bathroom, although he became a little confused when his companion even closed the door and shut them in. Even Melody might be hard pressed overhearing them all the way in here. … Wait...was Melody somewhere around? But, even so... what reason might she have to listen in on them? Stumped at these thoughts, Gon sat down on the edge of the huge bathtub in their spacious bathroom and looked at Killua for an explanation.

A moment later Gon understood that Melody wasn't part of the equation. But he bet it was the sensible thing to talk about Kurapika and Leorio in here, seeing as they were just next door. And with Kurapika having worked with Melody for quite some time, who knew what the other had picked up. Kurapika was very smart and a fast learner, too. Gon nodded that he understood his friend's reasoning and looked expectantly up at him, waiting for what was to come.

What did come was nothing the spiky haired teen could have suspected. Killua was telling him that Leorio and Kurapika wanted to be in a romantic relationship. But they were both men... Gon knew such things happened with animals, too. And thinking of Kurapika, he did look a bit feminine and had looked very pretty when he had dressed up as a receptionist back when they had captured Chrollo all those years ago. So, Gon thought, it kind of fit. Also Killua was right in pointing out both Leorio's and Kurapika's stubbornness. Gon would bet Kurapika would hate for people to think of him as a girl! And Leorio? Well, he always mentioned another girls name when they talked or met. Maybe he wouldn't want to think about settling with only one person and for _her_ to be a _him_? Trying to get the concept together in his head, the teen was starting to fall behind the new information Killua was bestowing upon him.

There was something about the discrepancy between Kurapika not talking much to Leorio, but telling them how much he missed the other. Oh, yeah, right. He had wondered about that before! Gon nodded, trying to show his friend he still kept up. Somehow.

Killua's conclusion then made so much sense. Of course, if those two couldn't come together by themselves, then they needed help. Kurapika really hadn't looked too happy when they had met at the airport. The Kurta had looked very tired, if he thought about it now. With the grim line of work he was in and with him still trying to avenge his clansmen, it really was no wonder he wasn't happy. And Leorio had been studying like crazy and had never talked about making friends at that school. Leorio and Kurapika should be just like them! He was happy being together with Killua and alternating between their lines of work kept things exciting and fresh. And he always had someone to talk to and to help him out with the things he wasn't so good at. And sometimes, yes, sometimes he was able to help Killua out, too. Kurapika and Leorio should be like that. They surely would be much happier then.

When he focused back on Killua, his friend was looking at him, but his face was half hidden behind his white bangs. Blue sapphires barely gleamed past the thick hair. There was a big question in the air between them but, for a moment there, Gon had no idea what it was. While he had tried to understand about the situation, he had lost track of what Killua had said. Only when his friend asked the main questions again did the taller boy put the words he had heard but not processed together with the repeated questions and understood them.

"Oh yeah. Sure. They're our friends. Of course I want them to be happy!" Gon grinned his thousand-watt smile then. "I'll always have your back, Killua!"

With his fingers gripping the edge of the tub, he leaned forward in a weird mixture between eager expectation and conspiratorial secretiveness.

"Tell me. Tell me what you're planning, Killua. I bet you already got it all worked out."

There was absolute adoration and admiration in Gon's eyes then as he looked up at Killua.

* * *

When Gon seamlessly agreed to help him get Leorio and Kurapika together, Killua was taken by surprise. How could the other just agree to do something so easily, especially when it was something that most of society didn't agree with?!

New hope found its way into the ex-assassin's heart as Gon leaned forward eagerly then and practically begged Killua to tell him the game plan. Gon was…absolute perfection; a true ray of light in Killua's dark existence. The silver-haired teen wouldn't trade anything for him in the world.

Seeing the adoration and admiration in his crush's eyes then, Killua felt overwhelmed from the happiness he felt. He let his silvery bangs fall for a second to hide his shiny, love-struck eyes from view as a soft smile played across his lips. In a second, though, he was able to compose himself properly, and his soft smile turned into a playful smirk. As the smaller of the two teens raised his head again, his sapphire eyes were alight with mischief.

"Of course I have a plan! I did some research on the local tourist attractions over here, so there are plenty of romantic places to get these two in the mood. Even if I have a good idea on what I want to do, though, I still need your help. Most of my judgment is based off of…various sources of information I got off the internet, because I have no personal experience when it comes to dating or setting a romantic mood. So, seeing as you have more…'experience' in that field, your input would be appreciated," Killua explained with excitement then, hoping that Gon wouldn't catch on to the fact that he hadn't gone into too much detail on his sources for where he got his dating information from. He would never admit that he had watched crazy amounts of romantic movies (AKA: Chick flicks) with Alluka; not even under the most horrible torture imaginable or Gon's puppy dog eyes (yes, those two things were directly comparable). The former assassin had also, albeit reluctantly, brought up Gon's dating experience with older women when he was younger. Killua, of course, assumed that Gon hadn't done anything intimate in any sense during those dates (that's where Killua was more experienced in, even though if most of his intimate knowledge came from a plethora of porn flicks he had watched over the years), but he should at least have known how to correctly go about creating a dating mood. Killua would never admit how jealous he was of those nameless women, but hopefully, if he played his cards right, he'd be able to have a good time with Gon as well, and maybe even strike up a dating mood of their own…hopefully.

Killua was shaken from his thoughts by Gon's agreement to help him in any way that he could. The silver-haired teen just smiled at his companion before a playful twinkle shone in his eyes.

"Alright then, here's the plan for tonight," Killua got down to business the next second as he crouched down onto the floor in a conspiratorial manner; Gon following his lead as he crouched down on the floor as well with excitement shining in his eyes. "First off, the only thing our group has agreed to do so far is find a place to eat for tonight. Our goal is for the two of us to find a restaurant with a romantic enough air to it that Leorio and Kurapika will fall victim to its effects, but, at the same time, we don't want a restaurant that's too expensive or ritzy feeling, because that just might make them feel awkward. I've done research on several locations within the area of the city we're in, but we need to investigate them ourselves to see which one best fits our needs, and we only have a few hours to do so. Up for the challenge?"

His last words were said with a challenging smirk, and Killua knew that Gon would never turn it down. That was one of the many characteristics that he loved about the other.

* * *

As he looked up at Killua, his friend's beautiful eyes hid behind the bangs entirely, then. Somehow, that always made Gon feel a little sad. Of course he saw the little smile on the other's lips, but he liked the way Killua's eyes lit up when he smiled and laughed. When the bangs hid this from his view, he felt like he missed out on something special and precious.

"Hm, yeah, I think I can help with that. I'll help you any way I can," the spiky-haired teen answered with a slow nod to his friend's request for his expertise.

His last date was quite a while ago. Since before he had become a full-fledged beast hunter and joined forces with Killua to be exact. Still, the basics for setting the mood shouldn't have changed. Mito had explained to him what women liked, and every woman he had gone out with seemed to have had a good time. Even Palm, who's character was anything but easy, had enjoyed their date. Although, something didn't feel right concerning these thoughts, but Gon wasn't quite sure what it was yet.

Killua dropped to the floor then and he followed suit. This felt like the start of a new adventure, and excitement bubbled up in the eager teen as he listened to his friend's plan. Eating out at a restaurant could be pretty romantic. It was always a nice way to start off an evening for an amorous date. Once Killua uttered his challenge, Gon automatically nodded, agreeing to it happily. Only then did the thing that had been bugging him the whole time finally click in his mind.

"But...but Killua, Kurapika and Leorio are both guys! I have never dated another boy. I don't know if they will like the same things." Concern showed in Gon's eyes then. He really wanted this to work out, but maybe he wasn't the best source for Killua's plans. Not being able to help his friend in the best way possible worried Gon and made him feel bad. Also there was another thing he wasn't too sure about. "If Kurapika and Leorio can't even admit their true feelings to themselves, I don't think they will do that in front of us. No matter how romantic the restaurant is we pick out. I think for things to work out between them, they would have to be alone."

Unsure, Gon looked at Killua. Sometimes, he really wished he was smarter. Killua often had to explain things to him and he really, really hated looking stupid to his best friend. What would happen if Killua got fed up with his stupidity and left him for some smarter partner? The thought hurt too much to actually contemplate it. Gon just couldn't let that happen. He just needed to keep Killua happy in other ways.

* * *

Sapphire eyes widened in realization after Killua heard Gon voice his concerns. He had never thought that dating between two guys would be any different than normal couples, in all honesty, but would it actually be different? Taking a few moments for consideration, Killua finally came up with an answer.

"I don't think the two of them being men will change anything, Gon. From what I read, a date is supposed to be enjoyed by both of the people involved, and not just the 'woman', so a man should be able to enjoy the situations he puts his partner in as well," Killua answered easily. The former assassin knew that he would enjoy a romantic dinner along with the other things he had planned for Leorio's and Kurapika's 'coming out' even though he was a male, so what wasn't to say that Leorio and Kurapika wouldn't, too? They better enjoy themselves after all the thought he had put into this!

"As for your concerns for us being there, don't worry," Killua continued with a mischievous smile. "I have all of that figured out, and I'll make sure to explain it to you more in detail, but we really have to try and find the right type of restaurant before Kurapika and Leorio get hungry."

Seeing his best friend nod his head towards him in understanding then, Killua just smiled and brought out a map of the city they were in. He opened it and spread it out on the linoleum floor before them.

"Okay, like I said before, I did research on several restaurants that might fit our needs within the closest proximity to our hotel. Leorio and Kurapika might not be interested about traveling far to get some food, especially if they're used to eating earlier in the day. If they're really hungry, they'll want to go someplace close."

With that said, the silver-haired teen pointed to the areas he had circled upon the map, and showed the route he had drawn to get to the restaurant locations as quickly as possible. After he was done briefing Gon on their current objective, and making sure that his spiky-haired friend's brain wasn't frying from the information overload, the two of them headed out in search of the perfect restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Hi there! We want to thank anyone who took the time to review! We're very thankful! Of course we're also happy for anyone who's favorited us and is following our story. So, here it is, the second chapter. The main focus this time is on Leorio and Kurapika. To those of you hoping for more Killua and Gon action, that will follow, I promise! Once again, I remind those of you who are up to date with the manga, that we began this story about a year ago, and had different ideas about how some things would turn out ;)_

_Now, we hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and if you feel like it, please leave a review to let us know that you still want to find out what will happen next. Thanks!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When Killua explained that a date between two men shouldn't be too different from what a man and woman would enjoy, Gon realized something. Why couldn't he think of these things all by himself?

"Ah, I guess you're right! Mito told me to pick places for dates, that I would like myself, because that would put me at ease and being relaxed was important for making your date have a good time. I always had fun when I was dating."

He smiled at Killua, happy that there wasn't a problem at all, which made him wonder at the scowl he saw flashing across his best friend's face then. It passed in a millisecond, though, so that Gon wasn't sure if he had actually seen it in the end.

"Okay," he just nodded at Killua's promise to explain his plans later. The other always had sound plans and Gon rarely was a help with them anyway, so he just relied on the former assassin's expertise.

As usual, his silver-haired friend was perfectly prepared. He unfolded a map, and showed him the locations and the fastest route to scout them out. After memorizing it as best as he could, the two of them left the hotel. Once they were outside, Gon grinned happily as he breathed the salty air and stretched while they walked. He always felt better being outside, somehow.

Killua had marked six possibly romantic restaurants. The first was way too pricey, and the second one felt kind of sterile, like a hospital canteen, which something Leorio didn't need reminding of, the two of them were sure. The third was a possibility. It wasn't too big, had a comfortable air, and the prices were affordable, but they decided to look at the other restaurants, too.

When they arrived at the fifth restaurant, Gon was sure it was the perfect place. There were tables outside with people enjoying a drink in the soft breeze. With only one look, Gon knew they were all locals. It was always a good sign if locals frequented a restaurant. When they took a look inside the establishment, 'cozy' was the first word that sprang into Gon's mind. Though the furniture was mismatched (there were at least four kinds of different chairs and three types of tables), it looked comfortable. There were red and white checkered tablecloths, small vases with flowers and candles on every table. The day's specialties were scribbled on chalkboards. Befitting an island, they were mostly fish dishes, and the prices were good, especially considering this was a tourist spot.

"I really like this place!" Gon shouted out. "This should be perfect. I want to try the 'Linguini con Frutti di Mare'," he pointed at one of the boards. "I have no idea what it is, but it sounds delicious!"

The spiky-haired teen laughed happily. He had a really good feeling about this.

"You have good instincts then, young sir. You decided on noodles, or 'pasta' in my tongue, with mixed seafood that was caught just this morning, in a delicious tomato sauce. Will that be two servings?" A middle-aged man with dark hair and mustache asked them from behind a small bar. He approached them with a warm smile.

* * *

Needless to say, their restaurant hunt went just as smoothly as Killua had planned and hoped for. The first two places they visited were quickly dismissed due to food price and atmosphere factors, and the third place was deemed passable unless they found something better. Thankfully, the fifth place they stopped by was perfect, just like Gon had exclaimed. The restaurant was filled with locals and tourists alike, and it had a really comfortable atmosphere to it. It wasn't entirely romantic, (because if it was too romantic, there was a possibility that it would make Kurapika and Leorio feel awkward as soon as they entered), but as soon as the sun would start to set, it would create a really comfortable, and homey atmosphere, which would help them in the long run. Not only that, but the menu contained very different and exotic foods that would help with that date-like atmosphere in a fancy restaurant.

Killua couldn't help but chuckle at Gon's excitement to try the exotic sounding special, but he was surprised the next second when a finely dressed middle-aged man addressed them about the food in question. With the former assassin's critical eye, he quickly deduced that the man they were speaking to was actually the owner of the establishment. How perfect.

"Yes, that will be two servings, but can you hold that order off for a few hours?" Killua answered for the both of them as he approached the man behind the counter. "You see, my friend and I have a bit of a problem that we would like to try and fix, if possible…"

It was here that Killua explained his situation to the older man, who had declared he was actually the manager of the restaurant. The silver-haired teen told the manager that there were two friends of his who were stubborn about their feelings for the other (he didn't explain that they were both guys), and that Gon and him were trying to get them together. Killua then went over the basics of his plan to the manager and Gon, stating that he and Gon would invite their friends over to the restaurant, but just as they were given their menus, Gon would pretend to be sick so that Killua would have to take him back to the hotel. In reality, though, the two of them would hide themselves within the restaurant and watch their two friends as they were forced to eat alone together, and hope that the atmosphere around them would help them to open up to each other.

With the manager excited about the forced date, who Killua had also learned was a romantic at heart (and rather effeminate, he noted), and Gon's agreement to the plan, Killua told the manager to have their food prepared for them and placed in carry out boxes for them to take later, and the manager took them to their table. The table itself was a comfy looking booth in the corner of the restaurant, which was perfect for blocking prying eyes and setting a more than cozy atmosphere. After the manager explained that he'd hand them the menus as soon as his friends came in and asked for them, he left to go and finish whatever work he had to do. That left Gon and Killua to stare at their designated booth, the former assassin already noticing a slight predicament they had fallen into.

"Gon…what should our sitting arrangements be?" The blacklist hunter asked uncertainly as he glanced over their table with a critical eye. It was a simple table with the same red and white checkered table cloth on it, along with some candles, which would hopefully be lit by the time Leorio and Kurapika arrived, and there were two comfortable looking booth seats on both sides of the table. "From what I remember reading," the ex-assassin continued, "people who are dating generally sit opposite of each other…but wouldn't it look strange to Leorio and Kurapika if they came here and found us sitting opposite of each other instead of next to each other? Naturally, I would think they'd assume that we'd sit beside each other…"

Killua actually felt stumped at that moment. If he and Gon sat next to each other, which made Leorio and Kurapika sit next to each other in the opposite booth once they arrived, then as soon as Gon and him left, the atmosphere might feel awkward because Leorio and Kurapika would be left sitting next to each other in a booth with the other one being empty…

But, on the other hand, if Gon and him sat opposite to each other, which would make Leorio and Kurapika sit opposite of each other as well, it might look strange to the couple coming in, which might tip them off that something was up…Of course, there was also another possibility that Leorio and Kurapika wouldn't think anything of the two of them sitting across from each other, and just sit down without the thought even crossing their minds…But what scenario should Killua put faith in to make sure his plan worked?

* * *

Although Gon had decided on the food just by its fancy name, he was excited when the manager told him what it was. He felt happy when Killua decided to follow him and try it too, for later.

His friend then went on to explain his plans for the evening to the man. Of course, the explanation was meant for Gon, too, and he did his best to follow it, but, in the end, it was a little too much for him to understand all in one go. Still, he just nodded in agreement, knowing Killua would tell him the details again if he asked. Contrary to him, the manager seemed to have understood what was asked of him and left them at the table he had chosen for them.

Killua felt unsure then about the seating order. Gon looked at the booths as the other asked him for his opinion.

"Oh yeah. For a date it's better to sit opposite each other, so you can look into the partner's eyes. So it would be best to get them into that position. I'm not sure it would look suspicious if we sat opposite each other while we wait on the other two. Hmm, maybe we should try it?"

Gon just slid into one booth. When Killua followed him automatically into the same, the spiky-haired teen saw the problem. He turned in his seat to face his friend.

"I guess you're right. It seems natural for us to sit next to each other. Hmmmmm..." He scrunched up his face as he tried to think of a solution to that problem. After a moment Gon's eyes shone with happiness. He had come up with a solution. "A game! If we were playing cards while we waited for them, it would look all natural to sit opposite. I bet we can get a set of cards somewhere around here."

The happy smile on the enhancer's face faltered then. Although Gon had listened, he hadn't fully understood the plan, and, even though he hated to admit it, he had to ask for another explanation. He didn't want to look stupid, but if he wasn't told again, he wouldn't know what to do and that would be even worse.

"Ehm, Killua? Can you explain the plan once more and maybe... a little slower?"

Without any condescension or reprimand, his best friend reiterated his ideas for him once more. This time, Gon understood, but he felt nervous. He noticeably fidgeted in his seat then.

"Are you sure that can work out? Leorio is a real doctor now. I'm not good at lying anyway, and playing sick before a doctor...I'm really not sure about this."

Apologetically, Gon looked at Killua. Was he destroying the other's plans? Could this work anyway?

"I know I said this was the perfect place for a date, but I'm not sure this can work for Leorio and Kurapika. Do you really think they will be swayed by the romantic atmosphere? I don't know if this really works on two guys."

Unsure and a little put out that he actually had doubts about Killua's plans, he looked at the other even more apologetically.

* * *

It took only a moment for Gon to confirm what he had feared. Dang! How were they going to pull this off without suspicion?!

When his best friend suggested they try out their sitting arrangement, the former assassin followed his friend into the booth. It felt so natural to be beside the other, he didn't know if they could actually pull it off if they tried to sit on opposite sides. It was then that Gon came up with another suggestion.

A game?! Why hadn't he thought of that?! That was perfect! Killua almost slapped himself for not thinking of that sooner. They could make everything work out as long as they were playing a game.

"Yeah, that's perfect!" Killua exclaimed in excitement as he tried to remember if there were any stores nearby where they could get cards. "I think there are a few stores we can try out that are a block away from here that might sell cards."

It seemed Gon agreed with him, but an apologetic look met Killua's eyes a second later as his friend asked him to repeat the plan a little slower. Killua just smiled knowingly, half expecting this situation to pop up again. With eyes shining with understanding, the silver-haired teen retold his plan to his best friend, going slow and making sure that Gon understood everything he said this time around.

By the time he was done reiterating, Killua noticed how Gon was fidgeting nervously in his seat. Did the other have more doubts after finally understanding his plan? It seemed that his spiky-haired friend actually did, because Killua was hit with two obstacles simultaneously; if Gon could pull off being sick in front of Leorio, and Gon's uncertainty about gay romance.

Gon was staring at him like a disobedient puppy that knew it had done something wrong. Killua's stomach twisted uncomfortably then, not wanting his friend to feel badly about his uncertainty, because he had every reason to feel that way.

"Well, first off, we really don't have a choice in the matter for you pretending to be sick," Killua explained with a sigh. "I can't think of any other alternative which will get us out of the restaurant without seeming suspicious, and I can't be the one that pretends to be sick, because both Leorio and Kurapika know about my many immunities because of my assassin's training. To think that I would get a simple stomach ache or something like that is practically ludicrous and would tip them off that something was up. Not only that, but Leorio would probably be so concerned that _I_ actually got sick, he would probably try to tag along. I mean, he'd try to tag along anyway if you were sick as well, but we can at least pull it off that you just have indigestion from some sweets that you got from a vendor on the street, and that you'd just need some medicine and sleep to get through it."

Seeing as Gon was still staring at him with uncertainty, Killua went on to explain with more determination.

"Seeing as we have so little options, you're just going to have to try and act out your illness, Gon. How about as soon as we get our menus and we start looking at the food, you'll moan a little bit and rub your stomach or something. Play this up for a few minutes while you rub your head on occasion, like it hurts to read the menu. Leorio and Kurapika will probably be asking if you're okay by this point, but just keep saying that you're fine. As soon as a waiter comes to get our orders, cover your mouth abruptly and try to get out of the booth. More than likely, you'll have to get past either Leorio or Kurapika in order to do so, but if they see you're in a rush, and if they take into account the way you were acting before, they should get out of your way in a hurry. From there, just run in the direction of the bathroom, and I'll insist on checking up on you. I know I'll probably have to fight with Leorio for a bit on that, but I'm certain a death glare will make him listen to me. We'll wait a few minutes and then I'll be the only one to come back to the table and explain that you got indigestion from some sweets we got at a vendor an hour or so ago. That shouldn't be too hard to believe for them, especially if I tell them that I insisted we try the sweets out. After I convince Leorio that you just need some medicine and some rest, we'll leave, run a good few meters away, and then use our zetsu to sneak back into the restaurant unnoticed to observe them."

Killua just sighed again as he took in Gon's reaction. He swore he could see smoke coming out of the other's ears.

"Don't worry, I'll explain that again, and I'll make sure you memorize the entire plan before we call our friends to come down here."

Seeing a look of relief cross his friend's features then, Killua steeled himself for what he was about to do next. One of their situations was fixed, but now the former assassin had to tackle the fact that Gon didn't understand how a gay relationship would work in the setting they were in. A part of the teen was thrilled at the chance to make a believer out of his crush, but another part was afraid that he wouldn't be convincing enough…especially since he was going to show a side of himself he was certain that Gon had never seen. Just how would the other react?

"As for your uncertainties about if this will work for Leorio and Kurapika, Gon," Killua brought up then as he stood up from his seat and walked around until he was sitting down at the booth across the table from his friend. "I think I'll have to show you how this could actually work."

Gon looked very confused then as he stared directly into the silver-haired teen's eyes, but Killua took it all in stride. He hoped he wouldn't make a fool of himself by doing this.

"I want you to close your eyes, Gon, and focus entirely on my voice," Killua instructed then, watching as his friend put full faith in him the next second by closing his eyes. "I want you to imagine what I am saying in your head."

Killua took a deep breath then as he tried to figure out how to start. As he looked out the window beside their booth then, he finally figured out what to say.

"Imagine you're in your typical dating scenario…but you're with someone you really like. Someone that makes you laugh…makes you smile…Someone who makes you feel all warm inside when you see them…Someone who you never want to leave your side…" Killua started off slowly, his voice a low hum as his sapphire eyes never left the face of his crush who was sitting before him, oblivious of his longing stare. His words were directly from his heart, but Gon would probably never figure that out. "Imagine that you're sitting here in this restaurant, and the sun is setting, casting a warm glow within the room and upon the person you love, who is sitting across from you."

Killua could actually see it himself as he continued with his description, of Gon's black hair shining in the warmth of the setting sun as he sat across the table from him, smiling happily. The former assassin's entire body ached with longing, but he tried to suppress the feeling as best as he could. If he didn't, he might actually act upon it, and ruin everything he had planned and maybe even his and Gon's friendship.

"The candles upon the table are lit as well, giving the corner booth you're sitting at even more of a cozy, romantic air as you stare lovingly at your date before you…and you take their hand in yours," Killua continued softly, his voice becoming a little wistful as he acted upon his own words and gently took one of Gon's hand (which were on the table) into his, his thumb rubbing gently over the top of the other's hand, just like a lover would.

"_If only,_"the slightly smaller teen thought sadly.

"Open your eyes," Killua instructed softly then, and when Gon's hazel orbs met his, the former assassin couldn't help but stare back hopefully. "You're date has been another man all along…Does it feel any different to you now? Can you still not see it working?"

Killua was internally berating himself by that point for dripping his words with so much double meaning. Would Gon be able to detect it? Would he be able to see that Killua wanted the same thing from him as he did for Leorio and Kurapika? Would he feel disgusted by him now?

"It's…really not that different from a…normal couple…right," Killua stated more than asked then, his silvery bangs coming down to cover his eyes from view. The former assassin felt so self-conscious then, which was a very foreign feeling to him. He had never opened himself up like this, and he half wanted Gon to understand what he was truly getting at, but another part of him prayed that the other didn't understand his romantic intent, afraid that he'd be turned away.

* * *

As much as Gon tried to think of it, he couldn't find another good reason to leave the restaurant either. Killua was also right in that, if he was the one that pretended to be sick, it would never work out. Because of his family background, Killua could withstand just about any poison. If he really got sick, Leorio definitely would want to take him to a hospital! So the plan really hinged on his performance.

At least Killua had even planned out his acting for him and exactly how he was supposed to do it. Gon listened to Killua's explanation on how he was to go about it, but around the middle part, it just became too much. How was he supposed to remember all that?! Squinting his eyes, he really tried to concentrate. He could tell it sounded like a good plan, even though he couldn't keep up with it in the end. Killua's plans were always good, so Gon trusted in them without a second thought. If problems or dangers were involved, his friend always pointed them out so they couldn't surprise them. Since he didn't end on a warning, Killua really seemed to have planned for any eventualities.

A relieved sigh left Gon when his friend promised to explain the plan again until he got it. The young enhancer really was thankful that Killua knew him like that, and had the patience to tell him things twice or even thrice. At least he still had this patience. Gon sometimes wondered for how long that could go on, but as much as he tried, he just didn't get better at understanding the complex things Killua could process on the first try.

It was then that his companion went about explaining to him how this whole setup might actually work on their friends. Why Killua had to get up and change his seating to do so, he really didn't understand; his full confusion showing on his face. Gon really was an open book, and he knew about this being a fault of his most of the time. But although he did not understand the reasons, he did as Killua asked, and just closed his eyes; nodding in affirmation when the other asked him to imagine the things he was told.

When Killua started to explain the situation to him, he imagined a faceless, long haired woman sitting across from him which instantly evolved into his best friend with the description concerning how he felt about his date. Just like the other asked, Gon imagined the light from the sunset streaming through the window to color Killua's hair a warm orange and make his pale skin glow softly. He saw the flickering light of the candle reflected in his best friend's eyes, giving his sapphire orbs an inner fire.

Killua took his hand then, stroking his thumb softly across the back of it. Gon never thought anything by it. It just felt natural to him, even though they had never done anything like it. As he was instructed, he opened his eyes and looked directly at his friend, who's questions puzzled Gon then. His date had been a man, of course! It had been him! Killua made him laugh and feel all warm, and he never wanted him to leave, but that was self-evident, wasn't it?

Not just a little confused, Gon gazed into Killua's eyes, trying to understand what was actually asked of him. Sadly, the other's beautiful eyes hid behind a curtain of bangs once more, refusing to give him an answer.

"Hm...I don't think it feels different. I guess you're right, it should work," Gon answered slowly, hoping that was what Killua wanted to hear. He just felt very confused then. He had a strong feeling that he was missing something important here. Damn, why wasn't he any smarter?

Hating that he felt stupid and afraid of making an even bigger idiot of himself, Gon wanted to get out of this situation fast. For once, his mind offered him an excuse.

"Hey, Killua, don't we need to get going? We need to find the cards and get back here to call Kurapika and Leorio, and they need to get here before sunset or your plan won't work," the spiky-haired teen burst out suddenly, making it sound pretty urgent. They had all agreed to eat out together tonight, so Kurapika and Leorio would certainly wait for them, but it was the only excuse Gon could come up with at the moment to get out of this situation that totally threw him.

* * *

Killua didn't dare to breathe as soon as he heard Gon's answer, disbelief shining in his dark, cobalt orbs. Had Gon actually admitted that he finally understood? That there was no difference between heterosexual and homosexual couples? Sure, Gon had answered slowly, if not a bit uncertainly, but he had still admitted it, nonetheless. Did that mean that he actually had a chance?

The former assassin's hopes were slightly dashed the next second, though, when his spiky-haired friend started talking a mile a minute, stating that they needed to get their cards and call their friends before time was up. Killua knew that Gon definitely had a point, that they couldn't waste any more time, but the silver-haired teen could tell his friend wanted to get out of their situation as fast as possible. The transmutation user's hand still held Gon's, but his fingers were aptly placed along his crush's wrist, giving Killua insight into his crush's heart rate. It had increased over the course of a few minutes, showing that he was anxious.

It felt like he had been slapped in the face then. He knew why Gon was anxious to get away; it was because he had made the other feel uncomfortable. Killua knew that he should have known better than to try, but that didn't change the fact that Gon didn't like the situation he was in.

As if it had been burned, Killua tore his hand away from the enhancer's, his bangs still covering his eyes from view.

"You're right, we should get going before our time's up," Killua stated simply, his voice containing no emotion as he abruptly stood up from the booth and started walking to the front counter again. "We should explain to the owner as to where we are going and when we'll be back, or some dumb waiter will give our table away."

After doing what he had suggested, the two of them finally left the restaurant to go on their quest to find some playing cards. Throughout the whole trip, Gon kept saying and doing things to try and make the former assassin smile. Killua felt a little guilty then. It was obvious by Gon's behavior that he had detected how upset he was; although it was up to debate on if he actually knew why he was upset. Needless to say, by the time they were done buying their playing cards at a random store that seemed to contain everything under the sun in it, they had hardly wasted any time and were able to head back to the restaurant to review their plan. On the way there, Killua couldn't stop thinking about how he had secretly witnessed Gon trying to be sneaky in buying some purple colored hairpins within the store they were just in. This confused the blacklist hunter to no end, but he decided to keep quiet about it for the moment, afraid of what the answer would be as to why his best friend was buying girly hairpins that he didn't even need. Maybe he thought of it as a souvenir he could give to Biscuit, Alluka or…Palm…

Feeling a little disheartened as that last person crossed his mind, Killua tried not to show it in favor of making Gon believe that he was okay. He didn't want his friend to feel guilty over something that he had no control of, after all.

As soon as they arrived back at the restaurant, they greeted the owner again and told him that they'd be calling their friends soon. From there, Killua brought Gon over to their table again and slowly relayed their plan, making sure that Gon understood what he was supposed to do for his sick act before they decided to call their friends. They couldn't mess up once, or else Kurapika and Leorio would be wary of them for the rest of their vacation. Killua wasn't too concerned about Leorio catching on, since he was quite dense, but Kurapika was another matter entirely. Kurapika's mind was very similar to his own, where he could catch minute details and figure out what was going on rather quickly. Hopefully, the Kurta survivor wouldn't catch onto them right away like the young teen feared.

* * *

Gon definitely felt the change in atmosphere between them, but he had no idea why it happened. Killua's mood had turned sour, but since the taller teen didn't know the reason why, it was hard to make him feel better again. The only thing Gon was pretty sure of was that, somehow, it was his fault. Maybe Killua wasn't happy with his uncertain answer? But how should he have answered correctly when he didn't even fully understand the question?

At a loss for a way to make things right, he tried a different approach to make Killua feel better. He made jokes and pointed out funny things, trying to cheer his friend up, but he wasn't very successful. When they were at the store, they had to pass through the kid's apparel to get to the toys. Next to the girl's clothes, there were some accessories that caught Gon's eyes. He got an idea then that might cheer Killua up. There were purple hairpins there that were just perfect. Leaving Killua to decide on the set of cards, Gon bought the pins secretly, hoping to surprise the other one later.

Once they were back at the restaurant, they soon returned to their table. Just as promised, Killua took his time in telling him exactly what he was to do to make their friends believe he was sick. This time Gon understood and was very proud of his best friend for coming up with this plan. The enhancer knew he never could have come up with such a convincing idea all on his own. When he looked at Killua at the end of the explanation, the other one seemed concerned. Gon smiled at him reassuringly.

"I understand now. Don't worry, I'll give it my best. Trust me," he begged of his best friend.

* * *

Out on the balcony, Kurapika watched the light of the sun dance on the waves rolling towards the shore. It was a wonderful view. He took it in, trying to memorize it. It had been quite a while since he had just enjoyed a beautiful view like this. Actually, it had been a while since he had really enjoyed anything at all. Not just because of the location, this vacation was very special to him. He was about to finally relax and spend time with his friends. Kurapika only now fully realized how much he needed this vacation.

When Kurapika heard something behind him then, he turned around. He looked up at Leorio in his screaming tropical shirt. He knew that he had to come to terms with his hidden feelings for the other one but, right now, in this moment, he just felt happy to see him again. Combing back some strands of hair that the wind tried to whip into his face, he smiled warmly at the other man.

"Kinawa-O was a very good choice for this vacation. It's beautiful," he told Leorio.

* * *

Leorio smiled as he saw Kurapika turn around to greet him as he made his way out onto the balcony. He wondered, though, why his heart beat a little faster when his smaller companion combed back a bit of his hair and that warm smile was sent his way.

"It sure is," the former med-student agreed as he leaned on the balcony railing beside his blond friend, his brown orbs staring out at the beautiful ocean view before him. "Wow, Gon really did have a reason to get excited about this view. It's spectacular!"

The two of them stood in companionable silence then as the sea breeze gently ruffled their hair and clothes, the ocean practically calling out to them.

"We'll definitely have to investigate that beach down there at some point," Leorio commented with a warm, yet excited smile on his face. "And look, they even have some large shell structures down there. I wonder if those are just play areas for kids, or if they serve another purpose?"

The newfound doctor stared in awe at the large conch shell structures he had just pointed out that were scattered along the beach before them. It looked like children and adults alike were going into them, so he'd definitely want to check them out at a later time. Before he could think too much on it, though, the rookie hunter's raging headache came back to remind him as to why he had wanted a nap in the first place.

Rubbing his head as a slight hiss of pain left his lips, Leorio glanced Kurapika's way to see that the Kurta was sending him a look of concern.

"Sorry, I have a bit of a headache," Leorio laughed out lightly then in order to calm his friend's fears. "That's why I wanted to take a nap. With some sleep and some pain killers, I should feel better by dinner time, so don't worry. I…I just couldn't take a nap without checking out the view first, though, since Gon was getting all excited over it…"

With another light chuckle, Leorio leaned away from the balcony and started to head back into the room.

"Sorry for being a stick in the mud, but I'll go catch that nap now. You can do whatever you want with your time until we all go and grab something to eat," the emission user explained before he remembered something and turned back around to face his Kurta friend, the older man scratching his cheek in slight embarrassment. "Oh…and before I forget…Um…I really am sorry about earlier…you know…when I commented about your attire. I didn't really mean anything by it, Kurapika, so I'm sorry if you took offense. I was just worried that wearing it would actually cause you to overheat, and I didn't want you to get sick because of that."

Leorio shifted his eyes away from his blond friend as a light blush came onto his cheeks. He didn't quite understand why he was reacting this way, since he just wanted to make sure everything was okay between him and the friend he hadn't seen for a long time. He guessed that it had something to do with the fact that he hadn't seen Kurapika for so long that he was a little self-conscious around him.

* * *

When Leorio came to stand beside him, the Kurta turned back to the ocean view. He nodded with a soft smile.

"Gon gets easily excited, but this time I can definitely see why."

The two of them enjoyed the view, and it felt nice just to share it with the other man. When Leorio spoke up again, Kurapika first looked up at him and then followed his pointing finger. His gaze had been captivated by the glittering of the sea, so he hadn't looked at the beach any closer up until now. In a moment, though, he knew what Leorio was talking about. It looked interesting, he had to admit.

"Yes, I definitely want to go to the beach. And you're right; those shell structures look pretty interesting. I don't think that attraction is only meant for children." He pointed at a pair of adults without any kids around that disappeared inside one of the shells. "Even if it were a kid's playground, we could always send in Gon to investigate. With his childlike enthusiasm, I don't think anyone would stop him." Kurapika chuckled softly.

He heard the other utter a hiss of pain then and turned to him, looking up in concern. Leorio declared it was only a headache he hoped to cure with some pills and a bit of sleep.

"The ocean won't run away. You really should lie down if you don't feel well. A vacation is meant to give you the time to unwind and relax so that you can gather knew energy," the blond admonished softly.

Kurapika watched Leorio head back inside. "Don't worry about it. You just make sure you feel better for dinner."

That was when the brand new doctor turned around. He fully apologized for his earlier comment on the Kurta's traditional clothes. Although Kurapika wasn't resentful about the little incident anymore, it was still nice to hear the other one explain himself and apologize like that. Time had cooled off the Kurta, too, and he could now fully believe that Leorio's concern for his health was the only reason he had commented on his precious clothes.

Kurapika saw the soft blush color his friend's cheeks. This show of how embarrassed Leorio actually was about his comment meant even more to the Kurta than the apology itself.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it anymore. I wear these clothes because they are very precious to me, but, just like I said, they really are suited to this climate. The material is light and cooling in this kind of weather," he explained to his friend. His gaze became very warm and soft then. "Thanks for your concern, and for your apology."

For a second then, their eyes met. There was something there, but before the Kurta could put his finger on it, Leorio turned around again and was gone. For a moment, Kurapika stared at the door, trying to figure out what had caught his attention, but with the other one gone, and the expression only a memory he did not dare to trust, Kurapika had to give up. Shaking his head, he turned back to the beach. Most likely it was just his imagination, and all he had seen was relief.

For a little while longer, the blacklist hunter watched the ocean waves, giving Leorio a chance to fall asleep. Soundlessly, he went into their room then. Taking out a book from his bag, he went back onto the balcony to sit in one of the plastic chairs there. While Leorio was hopefully sleeping off his headache, he enjoyed having the time to actually read a trivial novel. Usually when Kurapika read something, they were security reports, or auction catalogs or the like. Recreational reading rarely fit into his work schedule. He lost himself to his book until his cell rang.

"Hello, Killua. Oh, is it time already?" Looking at the position of the sun, Kurapika realized that he had actually lost track of time. "Where are you? Ah, okay. Yes, we can find that. But it'll take a moment. I think Leorio is still asleep. We'll be there soon."

Kurapika entered their room then and went to the bed. Sure enough, he had been correct. Leorio was still sound asleep. Softly shaking the other man by the shoulder, the Kurta spoke the other's name to wake him up.

* * *

A relieved, yet affectionate, smile spread across Leorio's lips as he heard his friend accept his apology, they're eyes locking a second later. It still amazed him that the Kurta was even in his presence; that he was even there on the same island with him. With the way he had been unable to keep in touch with his friend, it was practically a miracle in itself that he had even gotten a hold of Kurapika, and that the other agreed to vacation with him.

All those thoughts rushed through the emission user's mind as he finally turned away from the other with a quick, "See you later," and walked into the room towards his brief case. It only took Leorio a few short minutes to pop some painkillers into his mouth and down it with some water from the bathroom sink, before he made his way over to the bed, took off his shoes, and made himself comfortable. The young doctor had to admit that the mattress was actually pretty soft for a hotel bed, and deemed it was because of the four star rating.

Sighing in contentment, it only took Leorio a few seconds to doze off.

When Leorio opened his eyes again, he noticed Kurapika before him, shaking his shoulder slightly and calling out his name. The young doctor stared at the other in disbelief, wondering if he was having one of his dreams again.

"Kurapika?" He called out uncertainly then, before his memory of the last few hours came back to him. He was on Kinawa-O on vacation with his friends, and he had taken a nap to help his aching head. Speaking of that, his head was feeling much better.

It was then that he heard Kurapika tell him that Killua had called to say that they had found a nice restaurant a few blocks away from their hotel, and that they were ready to eat if they were. Leorio blinked in confusion for a bit until he looked outside the glass door to the balcony and saw that the sun was just starting to set, the sky turning a light rosy color to signify that evening was slowly approaching.

"Dang, I slept a little longer than I intended!" The rookie hunter cursed as he let out a yawn. "Hopefully I'll be able to sleep tonight. Well, at least my head feels better, so it was probably worth it."

Laughing and smiling a little at his own words, Leorio stood up from the bed then and stretched his stiff muscles.

"Alright, I'm ready to go when you are!" The doctor announced brightly. "Man, I'm actually really hungry! I only had some airline peanuts for breakfast this morning."

Leorio didn't know how he hadn't noticed his hunger the moment he had landed at their vacation paradise, since he had gone a while without food, but he blamed it on the fact that his mind was completely occupied by his raging headache, getting to the airport so that he wouldn't miss his second flight, and finally meeting up with his friends.

As Kurapika lead the way to their destination, the two of them made light small talk as they looked at the stores they passed on their way to their restaurant, noting which ones they'd want to check out at a later time.

When they finally arrived at their destination, Leorio's eyes widened in slight awe. He had half expected the kids to pick out a random café, but they had actually picked out a really cozy-looking restaurant. The tables even had lit candles upon them to help with the mood.

As the two of them walked into the establishment, Leorio whistling in appreciation as he looked around at the décor, while, at the same time, hoping that the food wasn't too expensive, Kurapika made his way to the counter at the front of the store where a middle-aged man was standing. Upon saying that they were the friends of Gon and Killua, the finely dressed man looked the both of them over with a slight look of surprise for some reason, before Leorio swore that he saw a look of mischievousness glint behind the older man's eyes.

The look immediately disappeared the next second, though, making the former med-student question whether he had seen things correctly, and the older man led them to their booth in the corner of the restaurant. It was there that Leorio laid eyes on his two other friends, who were sitting opposite of each other, playing cards.

"Hey, you guys!" Leorio called out happily, which made his two youngest friends look up from their cards with greeting smiles. The taller man took the initiative to sit down next to Gon then and ruffle the sixteen-year-old's spiky, black hair with affection. "What are you guys playing?"

Leorio heard both a very calm and very excited answer of "Go Fish," before the man who had led them to the table bowed and announced that he'd be back with their menus.

As soon as the older man left them, Leorio turned back to his friends.

"So, who's winning?"

"Me," Killua announced with a smug smirk. "Gon's really bad at it, surprisingly. He told me he had never played it before, but he wanted to because it sounded like fun. I assumed he thought it would be very similar to actual fishing."

With that, Killua sent a teasing look his friend's way, trying to incite a reaction.

* * *

It took a moment for Leorio to wake up. Kurapika couldn't help the warm feeling that suffused him when he heard the other say his name in a voice that was low and deep from sleep. The blacklist hunter turned away to hide the soft blush dusting his cheeks the next moment.

"You're on vacation. You're supposed to sleep whenever you feel like it. That's part of relaxing, too," Kurapika said as he stepped away from the bed. "The most important thing is that you feel better now."

The Kurta willed his body into submission and the blush disappeared. This was exactly why he had come here. He needed to get over these hopeless feelings for his taller friend.

In a moment, Leorio was ready and they headed out to the restaurant. Killua's description of the way was easy enough, especially since Kurapika had picked up the habit of memorizing the maps of new places he went to. In his line of work, knowing your surroundings and possible flight routes could save your life.

They arrived at a nice and cozy-looking restaurant after a pleasant stroll. Kurapika liked the atmosphere of the establishment. It wasn't too large and, though there were other patrons, it didn't feel crowded. He had to admit the boys seemed to have picked out a very good place to eat.

Immediately, Kurapika headed for the counter and asked for Gon and Killua's table. The middle-aged man, who seemed to be the manager judging by his fine clothes, looked at them quizzically for a second. The Kurta began to wonder whether he might have misunderstood Killua's description and that they were at the wrong place, but then the man's expression changed suddenly. Owing to his wondering whether they were at the wrong place, Kurapika missed out on the mischievous look the manager sent their way. They just followed him when the other led them to a corner booth.

Gon and Killua were sitting opposite each other, playing a game of cards to occupy their time. When Leorio called out to them, they looked up and greeted them happily. Since the emission-user slid into the booth next to Gon, Kurapika took his seat next to Killua.

Leorio ruffled a slightly disgruntled Gon's hair then and his friends began to chat amicably. Kurapika just watched and listened to them. He fully realized that he had missed all three of them and the special atmosphere they created that could put him at ease like nothing else.

* * *

Gon wasn't too happy at Leorio ruffling his hair like he was still a twelve-year-old boy. He was almost a grown-up! But before he could dwell on that thought, the brand new doctor asked about their game. Gon answered excitedly until Leorio asked who was winning the game. Killua answered pretty damn smugly then. A very stubborn expression came onto the spiky-haired teen's face a second later.

"But the name suggests it! Taking up cards is _nothing_ like fishing! And why do I have to think all the time? When I go fishing, I don't need to think..."

Killua's teasing gaze didn't help his mood at all. He just hated to lose to his best friend. It made him feel inferior. It wasn't the losing itself that troubled him, it was just a game after all, but he needed to win against Killua to pose a challenge to him. As long as there were some things at which he was still better at than his best friend, Killua would stay with him because of his ambition. Looking at the five neat piles in front of his best friend and his lone messy one, though, suggested that he wasn't going to win this game tonight. But he fully intended to challenge Killua to new games until he won!

As he looked defiantly at his best friend, the other's gaze was pretty intense; like a soft push. Oh yeah, right! He was supposed to act sick! Putting down his cards, Gon groaned softly and rubbed at his right temple and then his eye.

* * *

Gon's reply was to be expected, but it still made Leorio chuckle. Those two would never stop being his little brother figures, no matter how old they got.

The doctor's amusement was cut short, though, when he heard the teen beside him groan. When Leorio turned towards his friend in concern, he saw that Gon was rubbing at his head and his eyes.

"Are you okay, Gon?" Leorio asked, his mind automatically going into doctor-mode as he watched the other carefully.

His spiky-haired friend insisted that he was fine, so the taller man let the topic go for the time being. Besides, the middle-aged man, who Leorio had assumed was the manager of the restaurant by that point because of his nice clothes, had come back with their menus.

"Wow, everything sounds so good!" Leorio practically drooled as his eyes scanned the different types of food on the menu while the manager told them he'd give them some time to figure out what they wanted and left. The former med-student noticed how a good portion of the meals the restaurant made were actually dishes from his country. He hadn't had such food in a long time, so he was more than willing to have some!

Before the rookie hunter could get too excited, though, he heard Gon groan again.

Glancing the enhancer's way, Leorio noticed how the other was rubbing at his temples and eyes again, like he couldn't focus on the menu without them hurting.

"Do you have a headache, Gon?" Leorio quickly deduced as he reached into his pocket for the pain killers he had used for his head a few hours before. He had grabbed them on the way out in case his headache came back. "Here, I have some painkillers with me."

Once again, Gon, in all his stubborn glory, insisted that he was fine.

"No, you are not fine. If you were fine, you wouldn't be groaning like that," Leorio insisted, his voice filling with concern as he offered the bottle of pills to Gon for him to take. "Here, take two."

Gon just eyed the bottle for a second before he slapped one of his hands over his mouth and tried to rush past Leorio and out of the booth. The rookie doctor cried out in surprise for a second before he scrambled out of the booth to let Gon pass. It only took seconds for the young beast hunter to rush past him and further into the restaurant. Leorio just wasn't sure if Gon was rushing to the bathroom to throw up, or if he was just a very stubborn kid when it came to medication, and so he had opted to run away before Leorio decided to shove the pills down his throat.

"What the…?" The taller man grunted out in confusion as he scratched his head, wondering if he should run after Gon or not to see if he actually was okay or if he was just being a pain in the ass. By the way the other had been acting, and by the look on his face before he had bolted, Leorio could only surmise that Gon was actually feeling worse than he was letting on, so…yeah, maybe he should head towards the bathrooms to see if Gon was there.

Just as Leorio turned around towards his friends to declare what he was going to do, he saw Killua kindly asking Kurapika if he could get out. The Kurta allowed the action with an inquisitive look, and Killua got up from the booth and started walking fast towards the direction Gon had just headed.

"Don't worry, I'll check on him. I think I know what might be wrong," the former assassin declared as he started walking away before Leorio could insist that he come along as well.

The newfound doctor sat down at the booth with a disgruntled sigh then; one of his feet tapping anxiously as he waited for the two boys to reappear. He hoped that Gon wasn't feeling too bad, because how sad would that be? Their vacation had just started and one of them was already getting sick.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Leorio voiced his confusion towards his blond friend who had sat back down opposite of him again. "I hope Gon is alright…Maybe I should go and check on him, too…"

* * *

Kurapika slowly shook his head, taking his eyes away from the spot where Gon and Killua had disappeared to look at Leorio.

"I don't know. I don't think you need to go just yet. Killua's gone after him, and Gon feels comfortable around him. If it's more than a little indigestion, Killua will get you. They know you're a full doctor now, but some things are settled better with a little TLC than with a pack of pills."

Only after the words were out of his mouth and he saw Leorio's expression change, Kurapika realized he seemed to have unintentionally hurt his friend.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like a rebuke. What I meant was, Killua just knows him better, and having him around to care might be enough at the moment. Killua will be able to decide if your expertise is needed I'm sure, and he'll come back to fetch you in that case." Hoping his explanation was enough to make Leorio feel better again, Kurapika smiled softly and added confidentially, "Also I'm guessing the washroom might be too small for three people at once." For the size of the restaurant two stalls almost seemed too much.

* * *

"Waaaah, Killua! I'm sorry," Gon wailed when Killua entered the bathroom. "I remembered the plan. The whole plan, really! I know that I should have groaned a bit longer and should have waited 'til the waiter came, but...but... Leorio was getting so concerned and he was looking at me so closely and he was trying to give me pills I don't need. He would have known! He would have found us out for sure! I'm sorry, Killua. I just had to make it faster!"

All the words tumbled fast from the distraught teenager's mouth. Most likely, only Killua, who had been around Gon almost constantly, would be able to discern all of it. The young enhancer really felt bad for botching Killua's finely worked out plan, and felt even worse that his friend would believe he was just too stupid to remember it to the last detail.

Big, round puppy dog eyes looked at Killua and begged for forgiveness.

* * *

As soon as he entered the bathroom, Killua was assaulted by a frantically apologizing Gon. The former assassin just sighed. Damn it, why did Gon have to be so adorable when he was like this?

"I'm not angry with you," Killua admonished, actually having been able to decipher every word the frantic teen had said. A small smile made its way onto his lips a second after. "Really, Gon, you made the smartest choice by acting out our plan ahead of time. Like you said, with the way Leorio was hounding you, there was no other way to act unless we wanted to look suspicious."

The silver-haired teen turned away then as he caught Gon's hazel eyes light up in relief, a blush starting to dust the ex-assassin's cheeks. Damn it! Now was not the time to be appreciating Gon in any physical sense!

"Okay, let's put our next step of the plan into motion since we've been in here long enough. You'll leave the bathroom while rubbing your stomach, and I'll head back to our table to explain the situation to the others. As soon as I meet up with you outside again, we'll run a good distance away before applying Zetsu and come back to watch. Alright?"

As soon as he heard his best friend's excited affirmation, Killua turned back towards Gon with a mischievous smirk. This was going to be fun!

* * *

"I guess you're right. A place this size can't have really big bathrooms," Leorio admitted in defeat then as he stared back at his menu. So much for being of any help! Out of all of his friends, whenever the four of them were in a tough situation, Leorio was always the one that seemed to either get in the way or not help much at all, and he was just sick of it! He really owed his friends more than what he had given them, especially since they were the only reason as to why he had gotten his hunter license in the first place. He just finally wanted to be of use to them!

This way of thinking didn't help him in the slightest a few moments prior either, when Kurapika had tried to dissuade him from running after the boys and into the bathroom. Kurapika had made it sound like he wasn't needed at all as well, and that his efforts were pointless…or, at least, that's what it had sounded like. His friend apologized for it a second later, saying that he hadn't meant for his words to come out that way, which Leorio was grateful for…but the words had still instilled some doubt in him. Even though he was a doctor now, was there any way he could actually help out his friends, or would he just continue to be useless?

Before Leorio could let his assertive depression wash over him completely, he noticed Gon and Killua walking through the restaurant again, except that Gon was rubbing his stomach and looking absolutely pitiful as he made his way slowly to the door, and Killua was looking a little worried as he made his way back to their booth.

"Hey, Gon isn't feeling to well, so we're going to go back to the hotel," the silver-haired blacklist hunter explained as he reached across the table and grabbed his stack of cards before shoving them in his short's pocket. "He's—"

"How bad is he?" Leorio quickly cut in before the shorter teen could utter another word, his worry more than evident. "Does he have a fever? Did he throw up? Does it look like he's going to pass out—?"

"He just has a little indigestion!" Killua shouted out in exasperation as he rubbed his temples, which made Leorio feel a tad bit guilty…but only a little. He had every right to be concerned about Gon, after all.

"Look," the transmutation user explained after he calmed down a bit, but he averted his eyes away a second later and started rubbing at the back of his head. "It's kind of my fault that Gon's not feeling the greatest. We stopped by a crepe stand about forty minutes before we found this restaurant, and I insisted on trying some. I guess Gon's stomach didn't handle it too well, so we're just going to catch a cab and head back to the hotel. With a little rest, he should be okay, right?"

"Well…yeah…unless he has food poisoning and not just indigestion…" Leorio answered back, his tone still worried as he wondered what he should do in this case. "Maybe I should come back with you to make sure everything is alright…"

"There's no need for that, old man," Killua sighed out in exasperation as he looked at the taller man pointedly. "I felt Gon's forehead in the bathroom, and he wasn't running a fever. Also, I asked him what was wrong with him, and he only told me that his stomach hurt and he had a bit of a headache. If anything else was wrong with him, he probably wouldn't be able to move that well at all, and he was able to walk out of the bathroom on his own."

"But…"

"Look, don't worry," Killua insisted as he turned around to start walking away, his head turning back over his shoulder so that he could still keep eye contact with the insistent doctor. "If he starts feeling worse, I'll call you, but as of right now, he just needs to lie down so that this will hopefully pass. Don't let our departure ruin your guys' dinner, okay?"

And, before Leorio could insist again (even though he knew that Killua had a point), the silver-haired teen was walking out of the restaurant's door as fast as possible to be with the sick Gon.

It was here that something completely unexpected happened. Leorio felt a hand place itself against his own hand, the one that he had placed upon the table.

Startled by the warm touch, the rookie doctor turned back around in his seat, only to see that Kurapika was the one touching his hand. Leorio could barely compute what the other was saying to him at that moment as he gawked at his blond friend in astonishment, only able to feel the warmth of the other's hand against his skin.

The poor, flustered doctor was startled to find out that he actually liked the feeling.

Before his poor, assaulted brain could even try to comprehend what the hell that even meant, another voice made its presence known, and startled the taller man out of his thoughts.

"Well, my good sirs, are you ready to order?"

Leorio glanced up then in shock, his eyes falling upon the manager, who was standing beside their booth now and holding up a writing pad.

"Oh my, what happened to the other two that were with you?" The manager asked with mild surprise as he glanced around the area. "Are they in the bathroom by chance? Should I come back and ask for your orders later?"

* * *

Even though he had smiled and tried to cheer the other man up, Kurapika's plan failed miserably. Leorio reacted dejectedly to his words. The Kurta was thinking about what else he might try to cheer his taller companion up.

That was the moment when Gon and Killua stepped into the room again. While the young enhancer was holding his stomach and slowly making his way to the exit, the transmuter was approaching their table. Killua explained about their friend's condition, but the worried Leorio was asking more detailed questions, trying to diagnose the state of Gon's health more precisely.

Killua's annoyed answer took both of the older men aback. His fellow blacklist hunter explained the circumstances, though, and Kurapika thought he understood pretty well then. Killua was feeling guilty for being the reason for Gon's condition, and he wanted to be the one to make him feel better because of it. To Kurapika, it was obvious why Killua wanted to be the one to take care of his best friend and didn't want Leorio to be the one to make Gon feel better. Since the ex-assassin had a very solid knowledge of the human physique owing to his former work, and because he was very smart to boot, Kurapika fully trusted his judgment that the enhancer only had some indigestion and nothing more serious. Also, the Kurta was very sure Killua would never endanger his best friend and partner.

Disregarding any arguments Leorio tried to come up with, the silver-haired transmuter just left to follow his sick friend after promising to call if Gon's condition should worsen. Leorio seemed uncertain whether to let it go at that. Before the other one could get up and follow the teens, Kurapika reached his hand across the table and placed it on the concerned doctor's hand.

"Let's follow Killua's advice and enjoy a nice meal. He promised to call if Gon's condition should worsen. You know Killua would never let anything happen to him."

Kurapika's hand snapped back as the manager's voice suddenly asked about their order. Where the heck had the guy appeared from? He had been so focused on his friends that he hadn't realized the man had closed in. Getting distracted like that and not having a firm grip on his surroundings was just dangerous for the blacklist hunter. It was due to Leorio and his lingering feelings for the man that his concentration could falter so badly. This was another reason why Kurapika had to finally kill this hopeless longing.

"No, actually our friends won't be joining us tonight. I would like to order the Chianti for two," the blond hunter answered as cool as possible, nothing in his face letting on that he was embarrassed at the quite intimate gesture a second ago.

As the manager left to take care of the drinks first, Kurapika looked at Leorio.

"I hope my order is agreeable to you, I just think we could use a little pick- me-up right now."

* * *

Gon had been very relieved when Killua told him he wasn't angry and that he had actually acted in the smartest way. It meant a lot to him that his best friend didn't think badly of him. He listened closely to the next part of the plan then, and acted it out as best as he could.

Rubbing his belly like it was aching, and looking as miserable as he could, he slowly left the restaurant. He didn't look at his friends at their table, fearing he might tip them off if he met their eyes by chance.

He had to wait outside for a long moment before Killua finally joined him. He guessed Leorio hadn't been too easy to shake off, but somehow his best friend had made it, because the emission user didn't follow him out.

Gon still walked slowly and like he was sick until they were safely out of sight. They walked faster then and, a moment later, they ran down the street until they were sure neither of their friends would be able to feel them anymore. In perfect synchronization the two of them stopped in their tracks, erased their presence with Zetsu, and headed back to the restaurant.

They used the back entrance through the kitchen the manager had showed them to get back into the restaurant, and hid behind the bar to secretly watch how their two friends were doing now that they were alone in this romantic setting.

* * *

Leorio just stared on in shock as Kurapika answered the manager's question with no care in the world. How could the other just pass his last actions off as if nothing had happened?! That had just been…strange…

The taller man tried to get his brain and heart to function normally again as he heard his blond friend order some wine for the both of them. When the Kurta's next words reached his ears then, Leorio finally shook himself out of his stupor.

"Uh…yeah…I don't mind…I could really use some wine now, ehehe…." The emission user laughed out a bit uncomfortably before he awkwardly coughed and tried not to think about how flustered Kurapika's action had made him, or the fact that his heart rate had drastically increased from the warm touch…and—Hey! Why the hell was he all flustered for anyway?!

Forcing himself to think that his prior feelings were all just a fluke created from his depressed mood, his worry for Gon, and the fact that he was still a bit sleepy from his nap, Leorio tried to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"So…um…" It was at this exact moment that Leorio realized that he was going to have dinner with Kurapika…_alone_. Suddenly, a rush of self-consciousness overcame him, and he didn't understand why. Was he just a little nervous around the other because they hadn't talked for so long? What would they talk about…? Or, the better question was, what _were_ they allowed to talk about? Leorio really didn't want to make things even more awkward between him and the friend he hadn't seen for such a long time, after all.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you!" Leorio finally exclaimed after some more stammering, remembering a little fact he had failed to tell his friends because they had been too busy getting situated into their hotel. "Although I was planning on telling the three of you today at some point, I guess you'll be the first to learn about it, Kurapika! Anyway, I was doing some interviews during the last few months of my schooling in hopes of finding a job opening for a doctor as soon as I graduated, you know, and I finally got a response back yesterday! I got a job as a doctor in my birth-city!"

Leorio smiled happily then before his features turned softer, his eyes shining wistfully as he thought back on the city he hadn't seen ever since he had ventured off to pass the hunter's exams.

"You know, fate is a very strange thing," the rookie doctor whispered out as he stared into Kurapika's warm brown eyes. "It can bring you to places you never expect, and make you meet up with people you'd never think you'd meet. If I hadn't met you, Gon, and Killua, I probably would have never passed the hunter's exams, I would have never gotten into med school, and I would have never been able to come full circle like this. Who would have thought that I'd actually get my first job in the city that had created my dream? And, now, I plan on using my knowledge to help any patients I get…even the ones that can't afford to get treatment."

The taller man's eyes grew distant then as past memories flitted through his mind. He had been an orphan for most of his life, and had struggled to live on the streets alongside his best friend. Because of the lifestyle they were born into, and because money and jobs were so difficult to come by for street urchins like themselves, when his friend, Pietro, became sick and required surgery, neither of them had been able to afford it. Now, Leorio would see fit that the poor people of that city would not have to suffer the same way as he and his friend had. He would use the funds from his hunter's license, as well as his own money that he'd get from his paying customers, to help those in such dire need.

Just as Leorio was thinking about this, the manager came back with their wine and poured them two glasses worth.

"Alright my good sirs, are you ready to order your meals now?" The manager asked as he placed the bottle of wine on the table and brought out his notepad. It was here that Leorio realized that he hadn't even thought about what he had wanted to eat, because he had been too distracted by Gon and Kurapika.

"Um…I'll have the special," Leorio announced quickly to save face, as if that had been his plan all along. He actually had no idea what the special was, but considering most of the dishes were familiar to him, he assumed that he'd probably like it.

* * *

It was very obvious how flustered Leorio was at his gesture. Kurapika had to ask himself why he had done it in the first place. It had felt natural, just a physical way to stop his friend; an emphasis to his words. But the gesture itself was way too intimate, especially considering how long they had been apart. He had made Leorio feel uncomfortable; this much was obvious. Really, he needed to take better care of his actions. Kurapika decided to act like it never happened for Leorio's sake. He didn't want to make his friend feel even more uncomfortable if he apologized and had to explain how it had happened in the first place. No, that would only make things way more awkward, not to mention he had no way to explain his action in the first place.

Kurapika smiled and nodded then as Leorio agreed on his choice of the dry red wine. The emitter was still flustered, and seemed to cast around for a topic to talk about. The blacklist hunter wasn't the best at making conversation, and feared bringing up the wrong subject that might be too private again, so he just remained silent, waiting for his companion to calm down and decide on a topic.

Leorio's opening was something very positive for the brand new doctor. Kurapika was a little unsure how he felt about it himself. Somehow he had expected things to turn out differently after the other one graduated, he realized. Kurapika was a little surprised at himself when he found out his own feelings on this. He really shouldn't feel this way. Who was he to have expectations for the other man, anyway?

"That's...very good for you, Leorio," he said softly, barely able to get the words in, before Leorio launched into talking about fate.

Knowing about Leorio's background and what had started his dream, Kurapika understood his friend only too well, and why it meant so much to him to go back to his hometown. Still, somehow, Kurapika had imagined the four of them coming back together and...staying together. That was a stupid thought, right? It hadn't even been a conscious wish, but quite obviously it had been in his heart, considering how let down he felt right then. Of course this wish was just delusional. Gon and Killua might have found a way to make it work out for themselves, but Kurapika himself had his hands full with his own job. He couldn't stop trying to find the eyes of his brethren! His dead brothers and sisters already had to wait so long to finally rest in peace! And, of course, Leorio had his own dream to follow. But was the way the other man was going about it really the right one?

"Well, you might..." Kurapika started to say something, but the manager returned with the wine and asked for their food orders. He had studied the menu a little more closely than Leorio while the other had been so concerned about Gon, and knew what he wanted to eat. Since he was not too familiar with the language in which the dishes were titled (at least the descriptions of the meals were in the common tongue), though, Kurapika opted for ordering his food by number. He didn't like to embarrass himself, and especially not in front of Leorio.

"I'll have the number fourteen."

Once the manager had thanked them for their orders and left, Kurapika looked at his companion again.

"What I was about to say... You might have needed a second try, but I'm very sure you would have passed the hunters exam eventually. Both of us depended on the others during the exam at one point. You're smart, and your dream and your will power drive you, those are forces to be reckoned with. You got through med-school in record time by sheer will alone, and that speaks for itself."

Kurapika had spoken from the heart, but once his words were out, he was wondering if he had said too much. A soft blush crept onto his cheeks. He looked at the table then, hoping to hide his rosy cheeks behind his blond bangs. The Kurta fiddled with the rings on his fingers, and tried to look occupied by that.

"But...are you really sure it's the best way for you to work at a simple clinic? I hear the staff there are overworked and underpaid. I know you want to help the people that need it most but can't pay for the care. I just don't know if you'll have the time or the money to do exactly that if you go about it in this way. Wouldn't it make much more sense to become a full time hunter and pay for the medical supplies you are going to need with your hunter fees? You wouldn't need to cater to the rich people and their cosmetic surgery just to get by, but could concentrate on those who need actual medical care to survive. Also, that way you wouldn't be restricted just to your hometown. There are people who need help all over the world."

That was actually what Kurapika always had dreamed of for Leorio. A healer; someone who flew all over the world to help those in need. Leorio had a big heart like that. He would only take on missions to pay for his next supplies and then take care of those in need for the rest of the time. Had he expected too much? Had he gone too far? Kurapika had just thrown his ideal image of the doctor at his friend, making the other's dream of helping the people in his old home look easy and selfish. That was unfair, and he hadn't meant it like that.

"I...I'm sorry," Kurapika said softly, looking up into Leorio's chocolate brown eyes. "I only seem to find the wrong words tonight. It is wonderful that you want to help the people that can't help themselves. You're a good man."

* * *

As soon as his friend was done ordering, and the manager had gone away, Kurapika tried to explain on what he had been trying to say earlier. Leorio was more than surprised by the compliments being sent his way, especially since they were coming from his Kurta friend. He couldn't remember the last time the other had complimented him…or hell, if Kurapika had ever complimented him for that matter. Usually, he always got reprimands or sarcastic remarks out of the other.

"Well…um…I'm not sure about the second chance, either," Leorio mumbled out as he scratched at his cheek while averting his eyes in slight embarrassment. "If you guys hadn't been there for me on several occasions, I'm pretty sure I would have died…or I would have gotten disqualified for trying to kill Tompa…"

The taller man chuckled a bit at the thought of the pathetic rookie destroyer, trying to distract himself from how his cheeks were heating up at Kurapika's compliments. Maybe…maybe he had been of more use to his friends than he had originally thought?

Before the young doctor could think on that for too long, though, he heard his Kurta friend comment on his career path. Leorio tried not to feel offended by his smaller friend's remarks, because he could tell that he was, as usual, being his logical self and trying to help him…but it was just the way that the other was saying it that was twisting Leorio's gut in the wrong way. Kurapika had almost made it sound like his current path wasn't the smartest choice to make, even though it was what he wanted.

Well, that's how life was, right? The things that you want aren't usually the smartest things to have in hindsight. But, really, what should it matter as long as it made him happy?

At least Kurapika apologized for his way of speaking a few moments later, but he laced his words with another compliment, which was actually starting to confuse the poor doctor. Should he be grateful or annoyed by this point?

"No, no, don't apologize," Leorio finally commented as he rubbed at his temples, thinking about how he wanted to respond without being offended or offending his friend in turn (Leorio almost forgot how difficult of a task that was with Kurapika). "I understand that you're only trying to be helpful, and really, you made some very good points, but there are a few reasons as to why I'm not doing as you suggest…at least, not yet."

Leorio let out another sigh as he gently grabbed his wine glass and took a contemplative sip of the alcoholic beverage before speaking again.

"Well, the first thing I have to say about it is that I've never even put thought into being a full-time hunter. I don't know what I'd exactly be categorized as, or what I'd generally pursue. Is it possible to be a hunter who seeks out ill people or something? Like I said, I haven't put thought into something like that yet. Another thing is that my Nen is not exactly that refined either. You need time and dedication to make it stronger, and I've hardly had that time due to my studies. With my newfound profession, I won't have that much time to dedicate to it either, so do you think I would actually be able to travel around the world and face whatever difficulties get in my way with a lackluster Nen?"

After taking another sip of the delicious wine, Leorio placed the glass down onto the table and continued his speech.

"Another major problem that comes up with that, is that I'm not qualified as a doctor to go around and heal the sick all over the world. I just graduated from med-school for crying out loud! I might have the knowledge," Leorio explained as he pointed to his head for emphasis, "but I drastically lack in experience. I'm a newbie, Kurapika, and I have no right to travel around the world proclaiming I can help people, when I actually don't have any experience in it yet. That's why I need to start at this clinic job. Yeah, I'll be a little overworked, but that's what I expected. The pay isn't bad either, considering what it could be, and if I stay with the clinic longer and get promoted to different positions with my experience, I will be paid even more, and get a more flexible schedule."

Leorio stared seriously into Kurapika's brown eyes, making sure his friend understood his drive and that he would accept it.

"I know that trying to help the poor under the conditions I just stated will be a little difficult, but that's what I want to do right now. I want to show the people of my city what I have become despite my previous social status, I want to give them hope because of that, and I want to help the ones who really need it. That's my plan for the moment, and I'm going to stick with it."

* * *

Of course his words had hurt Leorio. Kurapika sighed softly. He really should have just shut up and kept his opinions to himself. Leorio would make his way in the world, and even in the hunter world, without the Kurta's wise-ass comments. Hurting the other one and making him angry right at the beginning of their vacation really was the worst way to go about trying to relax and have fun.

At least Leorio understood his arguments and that they were meant to be helpful. His companion took a sip of his red wine, and Kurapika did the same after a whiff of its full aroma. He couldn't help but smile a moment later when Leorio wondered whether there were hunters seeking to find sick people.

"Well, there are healers, but they usually hunt for new cures and special herbs, and not exactly for the sick themselves," he explained to his fellow hunter, who had spent all his time studying for med-school, but had only little experience with the actual work of a hunter.

The other's next arguments were even more sound. With a workload of the kind Leorio had in mind, he would need the few hours left of his day just to sleep. Training and building his Nen was a full-time job and would take a few months if you wanted to reach a level where you had a firm grip on your abilities and would stand a chance in a fight against other Nen-users.

When his friend explained that he might have all the knowledge needed to be in his profession but wasn't a full-fledged doctor yet because he lacked experience, Kurapika was taken aback. He had never even thought about that. Maybe his friend had thought about these things in a way more detailed manner than what he had expected of him. The Kurta still remembered the man that had always went head first into the thick of it and only thought about a plan after the fact. Had Leorio grown so much in their time apart? Almost four years. They had rarely talked for almost four years. Of course Leorio would change during that time! How could he have expected him to somehow stay the same?

Their gazes had locked during the last part of his friend's speech. Kurapika could feel his heart beating faster than it should at the steadfast belief in the other man's eyes. There was still the same old headstrong stubbornness there, Kurapika was sure, but Leorio had grown, and his decisions were now grounded in knowledge and facts.

The Kurta took another sip of the red wine to calm himself down.

"You have thought things through, and I see that I have a very limited knowledge of how to become a good doctor. Your plan actually seems to be the best way for you to reach your goal. You will be a very good role model to your people, I'm sure. I'm sorry I sounded like I wanted to dissuade you from your dreams. You have it all planned out, and I very much hope that it will work out for you."

Kurapika still held his wine glass up and watched the reflections of the candle's flame play with the glass and liquid for a moment. When he looked into Leorio's eyes again, he had made the decision to say something once more.

"All I want to say is one thing. Even with all the things you have planned, and the very busy schedule you have made for yourself, you should still somehow make room to develop your Nen. You never know when you might need it. It's not just about being ready for a fight, but it will strengthen your stamina. With your future plans, that might be very useful. You might even find hidden talents that will help you with your work as a doctor."

His main concern, though, Kurapika kept to himself. He wanted Leorio to be as strong as possible to defend himself. Even if he stayed in his hometown, became a satisfied doctor there, and never wanted to leave, he was still a hunter; he had the license. There were people who would seek him out, fight, and even kill him just to get that license off of him, since it was worth a lot of money. Kurapika couldn't stand the thought of something bad happening to his friend just because he hadn't bothered to train his powers.

* * *

Kurapika's brown orbs stared at his in slight surprise for a second before the Kurta took another sip of his wine. Leorio waited patiently after he picked up on the fact that his friend was buying some time to formulate his thoughts. When the blacklist hunter finally responded, his words were full of understanding, and he actually apologized again for his way of speaking before he gave the brown-haired doctor his full support. Leorio was completely shocked that he had actually 'won' an argument-of-sorts between them. That never happened!

"Please, don't apologize," Leorio responded as he watched the beautiful Kurta before him stare into his wine glass. Wait…had he really just thought of the other as beautiful?! "Uh…I understand that you were just trying to help, like I said before. And really, Kurapika, thank you..." The new doctor quickly added, trying to distract himself from his previous thoughts. "Your support means a lot to me."

It was here that his smaller friend mentioned that he should still practice his Nen, and Leorio could only agree wholeheartedly. Even though it would be difficult and very slow going on his part, he was determined to get stronger in that respect, too.

"Of course. I'll definitely practice my Nen and get stronger, Kurapika," Leorio stated with a warm smile before he gave the other a wink. "After all, I need to be able to defend my license or I won't be able to help out the poor all too much, and I won't have the funds and permits to come and see you and the others."

The atmosphere between them was warm and friendly again, and Leorio couldn't be happier. He really didn't want to get into the typical disputes they always seem to get into. They were on vacation, they hadn't seen or talk too much to each other for practically four years, and Leorio just wanted to enjoy his time with the friend he had missed so dearly.

"I almost can't believe you're here…" Leorio whispered out unconsciously then, his eyes boring into Kurapika's warm, hazel-brown. "It's been so long…I missed you…"

Before his blond friend could even try to respond to what he had just subconsciously said, the manager came back with their plates of food. Leorio stared down at his pasta dish he had supposedly ordered, figuring out via the waiter that it was pasta mixed with various seafood meats and tomato sauce. Damn, this stuff sounded delicious!

As soon as the manager left, Leorio dug into his food to try it out.

"Wow, this is really good!" The emitter exclaimed in contentment before he looked at Kurapika expectantly. "Hey, Kurapika, you want to try some of mine? I want to try some of yours, too. It looks tasty!"

* * *

When Leorio thanked him for his support, another soft blush dusted his cheeks. Why? Just why was he reacting so intensely to anything the other man said and did?

"D-don't mention it," Kurapika mumbled, slightly flustered.

A wave of relief flooded the Kurta then as Leorio agreed that he would still train his Nen abilities. Leorio really had grown it seemed. He had thought ahead and understood that he was a target just because he was a hunter, and in possession of a license. Kurapika couldn't imagine the old Leorio thinking ahead this far. A new respect shone in his eyes as he smiled softly, and slowly nodded in agreement to the doctor's words.

At the thought of Leorio visiting him, he felt an excitement that only served to remind him why he hadn't seen the other in such a long time. Kurapika had hoped four years had been enough time, but he had been wrong and even now, when he wanted to quench any remaining amorous feelings, Leorio proved to be even better than his memories of him. This really wasn't going the way the blacklist hunter wanted it to.

It only got worse a second later when Leorio gazed into his eyes so deeply that Kurapika felt like his soul lay open for him to read like a book. In a low, caressing voice, he whispered out how much he had missed him, making heat flood the poor Kurta and pool in his nether regions. What little blood was left made his cheeks burn crimson then, but, as luck would have it, the manager returned with their food right then, hiding the blond's physical reaction from Leorio's attention.

The few seconds that his friend's attention was occupied was definitely not enough in order to calm the poor Kurta down, though. When Leorio turned to him again to ask whether they could taste each other's dishes, Kurapika turned his head away to hide his face.

"Y-yes, sure, try some. I just...need to excuse myself for a moment."

He bolted from his seat and left the way Gon had run a while ago. When he found the washroom, Kurapika stared at his glowing red face in the mirror. How could he have allowed himself to react in such a way to Leorio's words when it was more than likely that his friend had just been talking to himself? He was talking about missing a friend, and that was all. There could never be anything more between them. His friend was a womanizer for goodness' sake!

Running the cold water, Kurapika splashed some of it onto his face to cool it off. He was thankful for the loose style of his native clothes, so that he could spare himself the humility of taking care of that problem, too. When his face was cooled down and his mind had berated himself enough for being so stupid as to fall for his impossible dream once more, he left the washroom and ran into the manager.

The man was holding a bill and pad in his hand, which reminded Kurapika of something he had come up with while Leorio had slept.

"Excuse me, I have a favor to ask of you," he stopped the man in his tracks. "My friend is a proud man, but I still want to pay for his bill. If I gave you my credit card now, could you later explain we're your thousandth customers and the bill was on the house? Of course there'd be a generous tip in it for you for the hassle."

For a second the man blinked at him, making Kurapika wonder if he didn't understand, but then the manager winked with a bright smile.

"Of course! Anything for my guests."

Kurapika pulled out his card, handed it over, and returned to their table. Leorio's concerned look brought him back to the here and now. His actions must have seemed very peculiar to his companion, and maybe even worried him in light of Gon's recent sickness.

"I'm sorry. Just... the urgent call of nature," he put on a kind of sheepish smile and looked at his food. "And? Did you try it? They both look good."

Expectantly, he looked up at Leorio then, his fork digging in at the same time.

* * *

Kurapika's reaction wasn't what Leorio had expected. The Kurta turned his head away from him, while agreeing to allow him to try some of his food before he excused himself. With that, Leorio watched on as Kurapika hastily made his way in the same direction that Gon had; the bathroom. Was Kurapika not feeling good as well?

Fidgeting nervously with worry, the emitter tried to distract himself by sampling some of his blond friend's food. It was a pasta dish as well, with a creamy cheese sauce, mixed with broccoli, red peppers and grilled pieces of chicken.

Leorio hummed in appreciation as soon as a bit of the food entered his mouth. Delicious! They would really have to come back here and eat at this restaurant again, because the food was just too good!

It was then that Leorio spotted his blond-haired friend out of the corner of his eye. Immediately forgetting about the food in favor of wondering if his friend was okay, the doctor scanned the smaller man with a critical eye. Kurapika told him then that he had just really needed to go to the bathroom as he sat back down at their table, and then asked him if he had tried the food.

With his eyes remaining on the young Kurta's face, the taller man still scanning his friend in a critical manner to make sure his friend wasn't lying to him so that he wouldn't worry, Leorio easily responded, "Oh yeah, I did. Your dish was delicious by the way. It had a pretty rich texture and will taste exceptional with the wine you chose. You can try mine whenever you like."

Seeing as Kurapika appeared fine after his scrutiny, Leorio sent his friend an affectionate, if not slightly apologetic smile. It was obvious that he had made Kurapika a little uncomfortable with his stare.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you weren't trying to hide the fact that you weren't feeling good as well. I'm a doctor, so it's in my nature to do stuff like that," Leorio apologized with a light chuckle as he dug into his food again.

The two of them sat in silence then as they focused on their food. Kurapika did try a bit of Leorio's dish as well, and proclaimed that he liked it, which, for some reason, made the taller man feel warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"This food is really good! We have to come back and eat here again, especially with Gon and Killua. They have no idea what they're missing out on right now!" Leorio exclaimed before his eyes began to shine softly in their candlelit booth. "You know, this type of food is very common in my home as well, but I have to admit it tastes more distinctive then the food we're eating now. It really is something to experience. I think it would be cool if you and the kids came to visit me after I settled back down there. I could show you around, and we could try out the native dishes. Killua would probably go crazy for the ice cream we have over there."

Leorio smiled warmly at Kurapika then, the mood between them more comfortable than he could ever remember. As he stared at his blond companion, though, and thought about what the future held in store for them, the rookie doctor couldn't help but feel more than concerned. It was nice and all to talk about the future and meeting up with each other again, but Kurapika had been so busy with his own personal tasks that he had hardly even talked to him for three or so years. Would Kurapika even be able to meet up with him or vice versa…? Hell…would Kurapika even be…_alive_?

Leorio's gut twisted so uncomfortably then at the thought that he wondered if he was going to be sick. Kurapika walked a very dangerous line every day…or at least…that's what Leorio remembered. Whenever he did get a hold of the other (which was practically once a year now that he thought about it), Leorio always tried to stay off the topic of his friend's work, because he was afraid he'd make the other uncomfortable, and he'd hang up on him. He didn't want to ruin the very few chances he had in order to hear the other's voice, after all. But now, as he was finally sitting before one of the friends he cared so deeply about, the newfound doctor couldn't hold back his curiosity anymore. He finally had to know what was going on with the other. He had to, or else he'd never have peace of mind.

"Kurapika?" Leorio asked hesitantly then, unsure of how he should word his thoughts, his worries, as they continued to eat their food. "Um…Well, we've talked about me already, so…how are you doing?" The taller man asked hesitantly, his brown eyes shining hopefully at his friend. "I don't know exactly what you've been up to for the last four years; I've only been able to assume. H-How is your quest coming along?"

Leorio almost regretted bringing up the topic of conversation. He could feel the comfortable atmosphere between them shift in an instant. Kurapika's guard was definitely up, and Leorio couldn't blame him. This wasn't exactly a topic of conversation to have while you were eating and trying to be civil. Still, Leorio was certain that he had a right to know how his friend was coming along…he had been patient for four years now, after all.

* * *

His questioning gaze was met by an intense, examining eye. Kurapika understood that this was to be expected of the doctor, considering his odd behavior, but it still made him uncomfortable to get stared at like that.

"That sounds good," he answered to both the description of his own food and to the offer to try Leorio's in turn.

As he tried his first bite then, his friend apologized for scrutinizing him.

"Yeah, I guessed as much. But I swear, I didn't overindulge in sweets like our friend Gon," Kurapika answered with a wink and a little smile.

He fully enjoyed the good food then. Leorio hadn't promised too much. It was delicious, and not just his own dish. Leorio's seafood and noodles were even better, and he told him so.

"Yes, I think you're right, we should come back here again with the boys," he agreed to the emitter's proposal. Gon would especially like the fish dishes, he was sure, because they'd probably remind him of his home.

Leorio talked about his homeland's food then, and kind of invited him to visit him someday. It really sounded good. But would he find the time? He could make it, surely, but with the way he still felt about Leorio, Kurapika wasn't too sure it was a good idea.

"It sounds like a wonderful idea, and yes, Killua will love it, I'm sure," he answered nonetheless. Kurapika didn't want to destroy the nice mood they were in right now. It just felt good to think they were good friends, nothing more, but certainly nothing less either.

The warm gaze Leorio bestowed on him slowly turned then. He felt the gaze become more intense with every passing moment. Kurapika could feel something build, and he was sure he didn't like it one bit. When Leorio opened his mouth again, his bad feelings turned out to be right. Why couldn't the other have picked another time, or better yet, kept his questions to himself? Yes, they were friends, and some curiosity was natural, but Kurapika knew exactly how Leorio thought about his mission and chosen methods. This could only turn out badly.

"I'm doing okay," he answered pretty coldly. Kurapika hated the underlying accusation he heard in Leorio's voice. Of course he hadn't told him about his quest, because he knew the good doctor's opinions on it only too well!

His appetite was rapidly leaving him, so he put his fork and spoon down. Instead, he took a long swig of his red wine.

"You really want to know? I'll tell you. I've been hunting for my brethren's eyes all this time and I still only have been able to lay half of them to rest. They were sold to deviant, sick collectors all over the world, and though some of them know each other, it's not like they are all in one big club. I have to work for those people to get into their world, and it makes me sick to my stomach. Until I have uncovered the whole ring of collectors, I have to bear with it, or the members could get alarmed by other members going missing. I have to act as their bodyguard, protecting them from harm when all I want is to see them die a gruesome, painful death. And keeping an eye on where the Phantom Troupe is hiding out and what they might plan on doing next isn't the easiest job either. They haven't tried to get revenge on me since Chrollo returned to them. Not yet. But there is an old saying that revenge is best served cold. I can't trust them to leave me alone forever." Kurapika's voice was low and cold as he told his counterpart exactly what was going on with him. When he smiled then, it never reached his dark eyes. "So, you see? I'm doing just fine. No need to worry."

Without realizing it, Kurapika had grabbed and crumpled his napkin that was once on the table in a clenching fist. He hadn't wanted to deal with Leorio's reaction to his crusade over the phone, but now he would get it face to face. He was tense like a compressed spring as he looked defiantly at Leorio. Maybe the good doctor had a dream, but he had one, too. It might be a nightmare, but it was at least as important to him as Leorio's dream was to the other.

* * *

Kurapika's first answer was so cold that it made a shiver run down Leorio's spine. Damn it, he had really done it! They were having such a good evening, too, and he had to go and screw it all up with his curiosity. Kurapika definitely wasn't happy with him, not in the least, and it showed when the other stopped eating and took a long swig of his wine instead.

A look of guilt crept onto the taller man's face as his blond friend decided to tell him how he was doing, but it was more of a rant than anything else. Leorio saw his smaller friend become highly emotional then, his eyes becoming tinted with red as he recounted his troubles over the past four years and tried to keep his emotions under control at the same time. The rookie doctor was always terrified when he saw this side of Kurapika, because it was like the friend he knew was gone and replaced by some wild, uncontrollable animal. He could never blame the other for his feelings, though; they were perfectly sound, considering what he had to go through in his past.

When Kurapika ended his little tirade with a forced smile, Leorio was left staring at the other speechlessly. Kurapika was staring at him so defiantly then, his body completely tense like he was ready to pounce at any second, that Leorio actually feared what the other would do if he said something wrong. Wild animal indeed.

"I…I'm so sorry, Kurapika," Leorio apologized as he hung his head, thinking over the intense mental stress his friend had gone through over the past four years. No one should ever have to go through such pain, and Leorio hated to see his friend feel in such a way. He was a doctor. He wanted to make everything better, to see everyone around him smile. But the person he wanted to see smile most, the one he really wanted to be happy, was someone he couldn't help. That fact _hurt_.

"I'm relieved that you were able to find half of your clansmen, at least," Leorio added then, trying to bring the conversation back to more civility. "I bet they're grateful for the respite you struggled to give them…"

Even though Leorio was trying to be civil, though, his mind couldn't stop focusing on the fact that Kurapika was still keeping eyes on the Phantom Troupe. It was necessary to do so in case they attacked him, Leorio knew, it was just…it still sounded like Kurapika was intent on killing the entire troupe…and the rookie doctor found himself completely terrified of the thought. He had witnessed how Kurapika was with Chrollo and after he had learned that his friend had killed one of their members already (and later Pakunoda through a twist of fate). Leorio had also learned about how the Nen of people who died could haunt and even kill other people in turn if they had a strong enough grudge after their death. The newfound doctor had easily been able to formulate what the strange fever that had overcome Kurapika after the whole ordeal with the Phantom Troupe really was because of that. If that was the two ex-troupe members' Nen haunting his friend at that point, then what would it be like if Kurapika killed more of their members?! He could possibly die from the aftereffects…hell, now that the Phantom Troupe knew about his abilities, they could easily counter him and gravely injure or kill Kurapika if they were attacked again!

"A...are you still trying to hunt down and kill the Phantom Troupe members?" Leorio couldn't stop himself from asking as he stared at his friend in determination then. "What makes you think that they'll try and attack you again when they know that you're Nen is conditioned to counter them? Don't you think they'd be a little more wary? Don't you think they'd try to avoid you instead unless you attacked them first?"

* * *

When Leorio apologized instead of going on to tell him how wrong his path of vengeance was, Kurapika relaxed a little bit. Some of his true pain shone through as Leorio went on to tell him it was a relief to know half of his brethren had finally found peace.

"It's still not enough. It's not nearly enough," he answered in a thick voice laced with sadness.

When he had agreed to come on this vacation, a part of him had felt guilty for abandoning his mission, but he just couldn't take it anymore. He had been in that gruesome world for about five years without any longer break. Kurapika needed this vacation, he needed to be around decent people, and he needed his friends.

There was a short pause while the both of them were lost to their own thoughts. Kurapika was trying to calm down. Maybe Leorio had changed his opinion of him? Maybe he really only had asked out of curiosity and concern for his well-being without an agenda? He was a friend, after all, and it was natural to want to know what was going on in the other one's life. But just as he came to this conclusion, Leorio asked new questions. Again, the Kurta tensed up.

"And what makes you think they would just let me kill their members and kidnap their boss without repercussions? You are right. They know my Nen is conditioned to counter them, and they know my special abilities. What makes you so sure they are trying to avoid me? Maybe Chrollo just needs the time to find the Nen user with the best ability to beat me. In the end it's either me or them."

Kurapika had no illusions about that. He was sure Chrollo still held a grudge; not to mention Nobunaga. It was necessary that he kept an eye on them, while he trained hard to grow stronger. He had even developed a new weapon against the troupe, one they didn't know yet, and hopefully wouldn't be able to counter if it came to that. But he knew only too well that he would stand little to no chance if the whole troupe came at him. His best chances were to pick them out one by one. Only contrary to their former ways, they had tended to stay together these last few years.

* * *

It was no surprise that Kurapika became even tenser than he was previously. Leorio couldn't stop berating himself for making his friend so upset, but, on the other hand, he couldn't stop himself from sharing his personal thoughts. When his smaller friend answered his latest questions with doubtful words of his own, Leorio knew that he had to share more of his thoughts on the matter.

"I'm not saying that that's not possible, because it is, but how can you be certain that the whole of the Troupe would seek revenge on you?" The rookie doctor agreed with his Kurta friend. He couldn't deny the possibilities of revenge from the Phantom Troupe…but, at the same time…he couldn't see the whole of the Phantom Troupe seeking revenge. The group had too many individual minds; that was certain from what Gon and Killua had relayed to them after they had become captured by the Troupe. The Phantom Troupe would do anything to make sure their group would continue to prosper, even at the cost of their own boss.

"I've had time to think about this over the last few years," Leorio continued to explain to his friend, his voice filled with determination for the Kurta to listen to him. "I know that you have too, undoubtedly, but your anger and hatred towards the Troupe could blind you from some other possibilities that you haven't taken into account. I wouldn't be surprised if some of the Troupe members sought out revenge against you for their own agendas, but I can't see the entirety of the Troupe doing so, or even the entire Troupe approving of the others who think to seek revenge against you. Even though I'm only still a rookie with concerns to Nen, I have learned about its ability after death, and I'm sure that you have, too. I don't doubt that the Phantom Troupe knows of this, as well. If they… _kill_ you," Leorio choked on the last word, practically retching at the thought of his friend being brutally murdered, "your grudge against them, your hatred, anger, and sadness will undoubtedly consume all of them after your death in a powerful Nen curse. I wouldn't doubt that your Nen, in that case, would be ferociously murderous, and that it would have the power to wipe out most, if not the entire, Phantom Troupe. You have to take into consideration that those guys have thought of this, and, because of it, wish not to mess with you unless they are forced to by your hand! Wishing to kill you with that possibility being one of the outcomes is completely counterproductive to their goals!"

Leorio took in a much needed deep breath as he calmed down from his rant. He stared imploringly into Kurapika's angered orbs then, the doctor's eyes pleading with his friend to at least hear him out.

"Can't you see that as a possibility, Kurapika?" Leorio practically begged. "I'm not saying not to expect revenge, because I want you to. I don't want you to be caught off guard, but you have to take this other possibility into consideration, especially since the Phantom Troupe is all about keeping the 'spider' alive. What's not to say that if you stop pursuing them that they wouldn't continue to leave you alone? Besides that, what would you gain from continuously trying to kill them, Kurapika? I know that what they did was beyond horrible, and that they deserve to suffer, but is it really worth the cost of your own _soul_?! I've seen and heard how killing and interacting with those bastards has affected you! Melody told me all about how you reacted to that one Troupe member's death while you were suffering from that Nen fever. By killing them, you basically kill a little of yourself every time, and what's the honest good in that?! Do you think that your people would be happy with the fact that you're putting yourself through more than just hell to avenge them?! Do you think that they'd want that for you?! I know I sure as hell don't!"

Leorio shook in absolute anger then as he looked away from the other. He knew that he had worked himself up into a frenzy, but he had wanted to say these things for so long now, and he just couldn't keep them inside anymore. He cared so much for Kurapika, and he'd be damned if he just sat idly by and let his friend throw his precious life away.

"Face it, Kurapika," the emitter hissed out in his anger and sadness as he recollected a similar conversation that he had had with Killua over the phone a few years ago. "The Phantom Troupe is _never_ going to go away, no matter how much you try to whittle it down. In the time that you've killed two of their members over the past four years, they've not only replaced Hisoka with Killua's brother, but they've replaced the other empty slots with other members. If you kill one of them, another leg will come to replace it and keep the 'spider' going. It will be a never ending cycle! Can't you see that?!"

* * *

Kurapika's chains rustled softly as his fingers clenched and unclenched around the scrunched up napkin. Of course Leorio believed there might be a good end to his nightmare. He was naïve like that. What he told him was a nice fairy tale. It was full of wishful thinking, but Kurapika had learned long ago that wishes only got fulfilled if you worked hard for it. There were no fairies and no wizards. Of course the Kurta would have liked it if there was something like this curse, something that might grant him some security, but he did not dare believe it.

"I wish it were so," Kurapika answered with a pained expression, a deep sadness in the depth of his eyes. "If it were so easy, I'd let them kill me to wipe them out once and for all. But who would guarantee my success? How could I be sure it would work out? I can't allow myself to believe in fairy tales like that!"

Kurapika had run a bad fever after the events in York New City. He knew that only too well. And he also knew he might not have survived if it hadn't been for his friends taking care of him, but it could have been a fever caused by the rain and cold, or some infection. Anything was possible, and those reasons were much more feasible than some obscure Nen curse. But, of course, Leorio had to present this exact event as evidence for his argument.

"'Horrible' doesn't even come close to what they did and what they're doing to this day. I can't trust they will leave me alone, I can't even consider that possibility, because it would make me weak," the Kurta growled dangerously low. "My soul was torn to shreds the day I found my dead brothers. What little of it is left I'd gladly give if it will give them their final peace."

This was when Leorio took a very low shot at him. His irises turned a dark crimson then. They were glowing with the inner fire that had cost his people their lives.

"Don't you dare! Don't dare to draw them into this! Don't you dare assume that you know how they would feel!" His heart was racing in his chest as he hissed the words.

Once more, Leorio tried to throw logic at him, but there was no way it could make it past the rushing of blood in Kurapika's ears, and the fury that was blinding his mind in that moment.

"I might not be able to kill the spider, but I can wipe out the members that were a part of it at that time," he growled wrathfully. "I can tear out the spider's limbs and make it writhe in pain at the very least."

* * *

Leorio could only stare at his friend in complete and utter shock. Kurapika's blood red eyes were staring menacingly into his by this point in time after he had argued over everything he had tried to say, and the taller man would be lying if he said he wasn't completely unnerved by the sight. Still, he tried to push his slight fears aside to continue this argument. He would not _lose_ this. He would not lose _Kurapika _to this maddening revenge scheme!

"You say that this Nen curse is just a fairytale but I've heard several stories about it, and even looked up some research on it. Gon and Killua have even told me about some encounters they had where victims from some blacklisted serial killers who knew Nen actually killed the serial killer from beyond the grave because the serial killer suffered from the same affects that _you_ did in York New. And don't you _dare_… Don't you fucking dare use that knowledge as a way to plan your own demise. Don't you _ever_ say that again, Kurapika? Do you hear me?!" Leorio shouted out in pure anger then. "If you throw your life away like that for the sake of revenge I will _never_ forgive you."

Leorio glared just as menacingly back at Kurapika then, more than pissed off at the other's attitude. He was terrified with how bloodthirsty his friend really was, but he sure as hell wasn't going to back down either.

"And I'm not going to stop bringing your clansmen up," the young doctor insisted as Kurapika continued to glare and hiss at him. "If they feel anything for you like what Gon, Killua, and I do, then your clansmen, _your parents_, would never want to see you like this. The only thing you're satisfying is this bloodlust your despair has given you, and, in the end, your bloodlust will get you nowhere. You've seen how the Phantom Troupe is, Kurapika. They're not _afraid_ to die! They don't care because they're not like normal people. They look death in the face and they fucking _laugh_! The only thing they are concerned about is keeping their Troupe going, and as long as there are complete psychos in this world that are like them, the Troupe will _never_ die."

Leorio finished his argument with grim finality. But, before Kurapika could even counter his arguments like he undoubtedly would, the manager from before came up to their table.

"U-Um, as much as I don't want to interrupt," the manager shakily brought up as he glanced between Leorio and Kurapika, his eyes staring in utter fear once he noticed Kurapika's blood red eyes. "A-a-a…Um…you're actually causing a bit of a disturbance," the manager quickly stuttered out as he forcibly stared at Leorio instead. "So, can you quiet down a little bit? You're kind of scaring the customers…"

* * *

Just like Leorio feared, his mentioning that there actually was research on Nen curses after a Nen user's violent death, only served to give Kurapika grim ideas. Of course there was a part of him that wanted to live, and that had denied the possibility that those curses actually existed. But being faced like this with evidence made it hard to deny it. Still, this only posed a real option once he had gathered all the eyes of his brethren.

Leorio was screaming at him not to think along those lines. So, there was the old Leorio again, the one that talked faster than he thought. But he couldn't take back the words that had poured forth.

"Dying to avenge my people would be worth it." Only, if he suddenly gave up on trying to give peace to his brethren then he would throw away all he had lived for these last years.

Once more, Leorio brought up his clansmen, and even dragged his parents into his arguments. Kurapika's eyes glowed even brighter, the fire stoked by the emotions that consumed him. He was about to shout back that Leorio had no idea how he or his dead people felt when, suddenly, the manager appeared and asked for them to quiet down. This was all Leorio's fault! He had been the one that had started shouting and caught the attention of the other patrons.

Suddenly, Kurapika realized the gravity of his situation. For a long time now, he had worn his black contacts, hiding his telltale eyes. Since he had come to this island to relax and forget about his usual life, he wasn't wearing them. If someone recognized his eyes, if they put information on his location out on the net...He needed to get out of here.

"Yes, yes of course," he answered fast, dropping his gaze to get his hair to hide his face a little at least.

Kurapika stood up then and left the restaurant without any further word. He never thought about the bill or his credit card that was still with the manager. He was in a rage about Leorio's condescension and the man's ignorance towards his feelings, and he needed to hide his crimson eyes from being seen by the wrong people.

* * *

It took only seconds for Kurapika to see his opening and leave Leorio where he sat. The doctor was more than infuriated by that point, and not just with his stubborn-ass friend, but with himself, too. There was no doubt that Kurapika was beyond pissed with him from their topic of conversation. Not only had he just seriously angered his friend to the point that he wouldn't be surprised if Kurapika never spoke to him again, but he had also given Kurapika a grave idea on how to defeat the entirety of the Phantom Troupe, and had also ruined his friend's personal security by getting him emotional enough for his red eyes to shine. No wonder Kurapika had hardly ever talked to him for the past four years!

"Damn it!" Leorio shouted out angrily as he slammed his fist down onto the table, making the dishes and the candle shake precariously upon the surface from the impact, and causing the manager to jump back in slight fear from the outburst. The young doctor hung his head and clutched at his hair with his hands in despair, wondering how the rest of this vacation was going to turn out now that Kurapika hated him. Just the very thought broke his heart.

"U-Um, Sir?" The manager stuttered out then, unsure if he should still be trying to address the other. "About your bill…"

At those words, Leorio cursed very colorfully in realization. Kurapika had just stuck him with the bill! Holy shit! He might not have enough on him to pay for it, and if he did, it would probably put a decent dent in his savings!

"It's alright, Sir!" The manager quickly tried to calm him down. "You actually were our 1000th customer today, so in honor of that, you and your table party can eat for free."

Leorio just stared up at the manager in shock by this point, unable to believe his quick change of luck.

"Our food is free?" The emitter reiterated for clarity's sake to make sure he had heard correctly.

"Yes, Sir!" The manager responded with ease before he swept his hands towards the table. "Will…um…you and your friend want the rest of your food in carry out boxes?"

Leorio just sighed at that.

"I think that the both of us lost our appetite. Thank you, though. The food was delicious," the taller man spoke then with a tired, saddened groan. "By the way, where's your closest bar?"

"Two blocks away after you take a right at the end of this street," the manager told him with pity in his voice. Leorio really didn't care; he just wanted a fucking drink. As he got up to leave after thanking the manager for his hospitality, though, the middle-aged man stopped him and placed a credit card into his hands.

"Your friend dropped this on the way to the bathroom earlier, and I was going to give it to him when I came over just now."

Leorio raised an eyebrow at that. Kurapika had to be very flustered to have not noticed that he had dropped his card. Maybe it had been more than just a natural bathroom break like he had suspected…

"Thank you…I'll try to give it back to him," the brunette sighed out heavily before he set his eyes on the manager with a steely glare. "Oh, and just so you know. Never speak of what you saw here concerning my friend and his eyes. If you so much as mention about it a curse will be put upon you and you'll be dragged down into the depths of hell for all of eternity."

Leorio was lying through his teeth, of course, but putting the fear of a gruesome death into the older man's mind was the only sure way he could think of to keep the man quiet. For good measure, the young doctor glared around at the other patrons, who were undoubtedly listening in. The patrons, in turn, turned their gazes away from the taller man in absolute fear, taking his words to heart. Considering the fact that Kurapika's red eyes made him look like a demon from hell, especially when he was angry, the lie wasn't too farfetched to the common person's mind.

With the manager and the patrons of the restaurant totally terrified, and knowing that there was no way he or Kurapika could come back to it now, Leorio left the restaurant in heavy spirits and headed straight towards the nearest bar to drown out his woes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Hi there! Once more, we'd like to thank you guys for taking the time to review, it means a lot to us and is the only way we really know you're still with us. This is the third chapter and it's a little shorter this time. But for those of you who were looking for some Gon/Killua mush, here it is ;) We hope you'll enjoy it and we'll encourage you once more to leave us a tiny, little review, because that's what it takes for us to know you're interested to see what comes next and for us to act on it, by posting the next chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"I can't freaking believe this!" Killua hissed out in utter frustration as soon as Leorio had left the premises. "Everything was going so well and then that idiot had to bring that up! He should know that topic of conversation is practically a taboo! Damn it, Leorio, you stupid old man!"

The former assassin was absolutely seething by this point in time as he stooped behind the bar with Gon, both of them disengaging their Zetsu. All of his careful plans had just been burned into ash, and there was no possible way to know if Kurapika would ever talk to Leorio again. The only hope that they had in that case was the fact that Kurapika had paid for Leorio's food out of his own consideration earlier (Killua had secretly followed the Kurta to the bathroom while Gon kept an eye on Leorio), which was a sign they were on the right track at least.

Well, there was no guarantee that there even was a track anymore, despite the sound argument that Leorio had actually given their blond friend concerning his revenge (which was a surprise all in itself). If Killua thought about it, that was another sign that he had been correct concerning the doctor's feelings. If Leorio had thought so much over Kurapika's situation, it was possible that the older man's feelings were more than just friendship.

"Excuse me, Young Sirs."

Killua was startled out of his thoughts by the reappearance of the manager. The middle-aged man looked more than terrified by that point.

"Here is your carry out boxes from your previous purchases. They have been warmed up for you already, and they are free of charge. Just, please, leave!" The manager all but begged as he handed them the two carry out boxes in his hands.

Killua and Gon took the boxes as directed and thanked the other man for helping them. The manager just begged them to leave again, though, not even accepting their gratitude, so the two teens just left after Killua secretly stole some wine from the kitchen. He was going to need it to drown out the feeling of utter failure that had accumulated in his stomach.

* * *

In a dark alley close by, Kurapika waited for his feelings to calm down enough, so that his eyes returned to their normal color. He kept himself from thinking too much about what had happened until he was back in their hotel room.

Taking off his clothes, the Kurta took a long, hot shower. As their argument replayed in his head, his eyes glowed a crimson red once more.

Leorio had no right to judge him! He had no idea what it was like to lose everyone who meant anything to you all at once, and in such a gruesome way. Leorio didn't know what it was like to have your dead parents stare at you with bloody holes for their eyes, and to see that sight night after night long after it had happened.

His parents...

"_Y__our parents_, _would never want to see you like this."_

Leorio's words echoed through his mind. All his parents ever wanted was to keep him from harm. They had not wanted him to go to the outside world in order to keep him safe, to keep everyone safe. Kurapika would forever live with the doubt that his last test to receive permission to go out into the world might have alerted the Troupe to their location. The guilt was the greatest burden. Why was he alive when everyone else was dead? Did his brethren wish he had died with them? Were they blaming him from their graves?

Once more, Leorio's words echoed through his mind. His parents had been kind. His clansmen were a peaceful, warmhearted people. They knew he had only wanted to help his friend. They were not the vengeful kind.

Tears mixed with the falling water as Kurapika allowed himself to consider that his friends and family might be glad that he had been spared, that they might want him to have a long and good life. Was that really possible? Was Leorio right about that?

Only when the hot water was starting to make him feel dizzy did Kurapika stumble from the shower. Wrapping himself into a fluffy bathrobe, he headed towards the bed. Right. There was only one bed. Emotionally exhausted, he threw the second pillow onto the floor and lay down right in the middle of the big mattress.

He thought about the Nen curse again, and a possible way to wipe out the Phantom Troupe. The idea wasn't new to him. Kurapika had thought of it without the aid of Leorio, but he had feared what might happen after his death. If the curse didn't work out, if he did not kill all of them, would his clansmen hate him forever in the afterlife? But now there was a new thought. Would he be throwing his life away just like Leorio said, and would his clansmen resent him for that? Were they actually glad he escaped and wanted him to carry on for as long as was granted to him?

Utterly exhausted from the emotional turmoil and the crying that came with it, Kurapika finally fell asleep.

* * *

Gon was sighing along with Killua. This really didn't go so well. While the beginning was promising, the end was pretty bad. When Killua blamed Leorio, though, Gon had a different opinion.

Yet, before he could say something on this, the manager stood before them. The man looked terrified, and Gon couldn't exactly blame him. Once they received their food, they left the restaurant. On their way back to the hotel, Gon turned to Killua.

"I don't think Leorio's wrong, you know. Kurapika's path is slowly eating him up. He looks worse every time we see him. He tries to hide it, but really, it's not healthy to only live for revenge. I think Leorio is the only one who can tell that to Kurapika, though. He would never listen to us."

Gon huffed then as he bristled again at some of the things he had heard.

"They don't view us as grown-ups! We're not kids anymore, are we?" Annoyed the taller teen stretched himself some more. He was an adult! Well, almost. Okay, not by law, but...but by experience for sure!

Lifting the box of food in his hand, he sniffed and sighed. "This smells so good! We were surrounded by all this good smelling food. I'm sooo hungry now," Gon once more switched topics suddenly. "Oh, and by the way, what was it that you took when we headed out through the kitchen's back door?"

Curious, he looked at Killua. His friend had been fast enough that only a trained Nen user would have been able to notice that he stole something while they left. But, even though Gon knew it had happened, he had not seen what exactly had been stolen.

* * *

Killua was so busy mentally berating Leorio's stupid decision to have a morbid conversation during a moment that he was _supposed_ to be romantic that the former assassin almost missed what his friend had said.

"I'm not saying that what he _said_ was wrong," the transmuter reiterated so that Gon would understand what he had actually been getting at, "I'm saying that the place and time that he decided to say it in were wrong."

Gon seemed to take his words in stride then, because he went off on another tangent; one that Killua whole-heartedly agreed with.

"Yeah, we're not, but I can't blame them for still thinking of us as such," Killua tried to explain to his now taller friend. "They met us when we actually were kids, so we'll always be kids to them since they're older. I know that I will always think of Alluka as my baby sister no matter how old she gets."

If Gon understood what he was getting at, his secret crush didn't show it. Instead, he groaned about how hungry he was for their long-awaited food. Killua couldn't help but agree. He could smell their food wafting out of the Styrofoam containers they were carrying, and it was almost driving him insane. Of course, he tended to pig out on anything he could get his hands on (mainly sweets) whenever he was depressed about something, so his current hunger probably had something to do with that.

When the ex-assassin heard Gon ask him what he had taken from the restaurant then, a mischievous, cat-like smirk spread across the silver-haired teen's face.

"I don't want to look suspicious, so go around to my other side and use Gyo on my hand. I'm hiding our little treat with In," Killua explained with a conspiratorial tone in his voice. As soon as Gon did what he said, he heard a surprised gasp from the taller teen. Killua didn't have to look at his friend to know that he was probably giving him a reprimanding look for stealing wine, which was something that they weren't even legally allowed to drink yet, especially in Kinawa-O.

"Come on, Gon, it should be fine. My parents subjected me to alcohol when I was young, too, so I can hardly ever get drunk. One or two swigs won't hurt you either, not with your body type anyway, and considering the fact that wine has lower alcohol content than most other alcoholic beverages. Besides, I really need a pick me up after tonight," the former assassin finished with a heavy sigh. "What the hell are we supposed to do now, Gon? I had other things planned in case the restaurant didn't work, but I'm not even sure if the two of them will want to talk to each other tomorrow at all! We need to do something tomorrow that they'd actually agree to or they won't even want to be in the same vicinity…And I know that there still has to be something there between them, especially for Kurapika, because I saw him hand his credit card over to the restaurant manager in order to pay for their food, and he even bribed the guy to tell Leorio why his food was 'free'! So I know that we're on the right track at least, but we still need to overcome this hurdle that was just thrown at us!"

Killua internally grumbled to himself then as the two of them reached their hotel a second later. There had to be a way to get their two older friends to apologize (for their heated words, at least) and force them to interact tomorrow, but what could they do?!

* * *

Gon did just as his secretive friend asked. He circled around him and used Gyo to find a bottle of wine hidden to anyone who couldn't use Gyo and search for it. The spiky-haired teen gasped in slight shock. Although he had just protested that they were adults, they were still not old enough yet to indulge in alcohol, and he was just about to tell his sneaky friend this when Killua countered before the fact.

He should have expected the other to have drunk alcohol before. If he had to drink it at an even earlier age, was that why he didn't grow as much? Maybe it would be good if he drank alcohol now, too. He didn't want to become much taller than Killua, because he knew his friend didn't like him being taller too well.

"Yeah, I can understand you. It was pretty disappointing," he agreed then with a nod.

When Killua explained about the credit card, Gon's eyes went wide.

"Oh that was what that was all about!" Hhe shouted out. "That's really sweet of Kurapika to pay the bill for Leorio without the other knowing about it!"

They were soon back at the hotel, and when they passed the front desk, Gon stopped in his tracks.

"We'll find something that'll work, don't worry."

When they had left for the restaurant, they had already seen that there was a massive amount of brochures on tourist attractions around the island laid out next to the end of the front desk. Gon decided to take a stack of them.

"There has to be something in here we can make both of them agree to go to."

Taking the elevator then, they went up to their room. Although there were two perfectly nice and plushy chairs with a table in between, Gon just took the two water glasses off of it and dropped onto the floor with his back against the bed. He spread out the brochures and held out the glasses to Killua who had joined him. When they were filled, he looked at his friend.

"I think we need to say something, don't we?" Unsure, the young enhancer looked at the glasses of wine in his and Killua's hand and up into the other's shining sapphire eyes. "Isn't that like custom or something?" This would be his first time drinking alcohol, so it kind of felt momentous, and he wanted to do this right.

* * *

Just as they entered the lobby, Gon assured him that everything would be alright before he rushed over to the end of the front desk and grabbed a large stack of tourist brochures that they had seen before they had gone on their restaurant expedition that afternoon. Killua's eyes widened in shock then as his friend returned to him. Why hadn't he thought of that?!

Berating himself a bit, the silver-haired teen followed Gon up to their room where he saw his tall friend sit on the floor in favor of the comfy chairs and table across the room. Killua just chuckled to himself at the sight as he went and sat down beside his crush, who had grabbed two water glasses from the table beforehand for their drinks. After Gon was done spreading out the brochures before them, and after Killua was done struggling with the cork top of the unopened bottle of wine, the former assassin filled the two glasses with a fair amount of the alcoholic beverage.

Before the transmuter could so much as take a sip of his drink, though, Gon was asking him if they were supposed to say something. Killua just chuckled again as he realized his friend was referring to a toast.

"It's a custom if it's a special occasion," the silver-haired teen explained with an affectionate smile as he stared at Gon in a calculating manner. Seeing that his friend seemed determined to do things right, and since it actually was a special occasion, Killua decided to humor him then. "Okay, here's how we'll do it. We raise our glasses, and we both say a few words to commemorate the moment, and then we'll clink our glasses together before we take a drink. You got that?"

Gon nodded with ease, showing that he could at least remember simple instructions like that the first time he heard them.

"Okay, I'll start out then," Killua began with a thoughtful expression as they raised both of their glasses. There were so many things that he wanted to say then as he stared into Gon's hazel orbs, but the smaller teen kept said words to himself. He wasn't much for sentimentalities anyway…at least, not face to face like this…

"Um…Here's to our vacation. I hope we'll be able to experience a lot of new things like this together…and here's also to our matchmaking attempts…Hopefully our friends will stop being stubborn and just kiss already…"

Killua chuckled again with amusement at his own words as he stared at Gon expectantly, wondering what the other was going to say.

* * *

"But it is!" Gon exclaimed, since it was pretty special to him to drink alcohol for the first time and being on vacation with Killua and the others like this.

His friend seemed to agree with him and told him how to do it the right way. Gon nodded and raised his glass the way Killua had demanded. Wide-eyed, he watched his best friend, and listened intently to what he had to say while he tried to think of what he wanted to add. He had to giggle a little at Killua's last words. That would be very funny to see his two friends do that. Nodding after a moment, he signaled that he was ready to try his hand at a toast.

"Here's to friendship, to being together, and sharing this experience. And here's to our two friends that hopefully make up again fast and finally understand what they mean to each other."

Gon smiled and they clinked their glasses together. Realizing he was pretty thirsty, the young enhancer took a swig of the wine, draining half the glass in one go.

"This tastes kind of funny," he decided, putting the glass down and starting on his food.

Balancing the Styrofoam container on his lap, he began to riffle through the brochures while eating the delicious noodles. The tomato sauce with the seafood was pretty spicy, though, and Gon soon asked for a refill for his glass. The wine wasn't too bad, but somehow the liquid didn't seem to quench his thirst. Rather, he had the feeling he got thirstier.

"Oh, look here...that's interesting. There's giant seashells here that you can go inside," Gon held up a brochure, showing it to Killua and started to giggle. "It's a favored dating spot. Sounds perfect for those two." He took another sip of the wine and giggled some more. "Leo and Pika sitting in a shell. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

When his fit of the giggles ended, he rubbed his face with both hands. This seemed to be the effects of the wine, he realized. He tried hard to concentrate on the task at hand of finding the right place that Leorio and Kurapika would agree to go to even if they were still a little mad at each other.

"Hmmm, how about this?" Gon held up a colorful brochure for an amusement park. Sifting through the pages she found something he liked. "A water ride! Oh! Oh! And look, here, a huge Ferris Wheel! Don't you think this could work out? Even if they were still annoyed or mad, it's a big park by the look of it, so they could give each other a wide enough berth to cool off."

Gon looked at Killua with big puppy dog eyes.

"Killua, I wanna go, please! Pleeeeeeeeeease!"

* * *

The silver-haired assassin smiled warmly as Gon said his piece. They clinked their glasses together then after a moment with Killua taking a tentative sip of his wine afterwards. The transmuter's eyes widened when he saw his friend down half of his glass out of the corner of his eyes, though. So much for Gon being able to handle the alcohol; it was never good when you drank wine too fast.

"Of course it tastes funny," Killua responded to Gon's semi-complaint, "It has alcohol in it. It's going to taste like something you haven't tasted before."

It seemed that Gon didn't really care about the taste, though, despite the little complaint (which was more of him stating a fact more than anything else, now that Killua thought about it), because he started digging into his food. Killua started on his as well, liking the taste of it, although it was a bit spicier than he expected. Gon seemed to think along the same lines, because he was asking for a refill on his wine already. Killua just smiled knowingly to himself then as he poured his friend another glass. It wouldn't take much longer now. He had seriously thought Gon would last a little longer than a few minutes, but his inexperience with alcohol was his undoing at the moment. Killua told himself then that he'd tell Gon how to drink appropriately, so that he wouldn't get drunk too fast next time.

The first brochure the both of them looked at was actually for the beach behind their hotel, and Gon couldn't stop himself from commenting on the shell structures people could sit and relax in. Killua couldn't stop laughing at Gon's drunken attempt at trying to sing a very familiar children's chant. He knew that the correct word for the chant was 'tree' so that it would rhyme with the 'g' at the end of 'kissing', but since Gon was talking about a shell, there was nothing he could do about that.

"It's a good idea, so we'll keep it for later," Killua commented as he took a sip of his wine, feeling the light buzz of the alcohol as he did so. It would take waaaaay more to get him drunk (probably four bottles of the same wine) but he could still get off at the slight happy feeling the drink gave him without suffering any other effects. Besides his skill with alcohol, though, they would really have to use the shell structures for something, because they were too good to pass up. But there was no way that Leorio and Kurapika would agree to go to the beach together, and for Killua to try and keep them together on the beach, even if they did agree.

When Gon showed him the brochure for the amusement park next, Killua's sapphire eyes alit with inspiration. The amusement park was perfect! The Ferris Wheel was always perfect for romantic occasions, and considering the fact that, since he and Gon were supposed to have no idea that the two of them were fighting, if they asked them to the amusement park the next morning, they'd agree in order to keep the peace for their vacation together and probably think they'd be able to go and do their own thing besides once they got to the amusement park. Needless to say, Killua was going to make sure that Leorio and Kurapika wouldn't be able to stay away from each other.

"Of course we'll go!" The ex-assassin exclaimed happily as he sent his friend an appreciative smile. "The amusement park is perfect! And look, the brochure even comes with a map of the area and the attractions!"

Killua scanned the rides, his mind coming up with a million possibilities as to how to go about the day tomorrow.

"Oh, look, Gon!" Killua cried out in excitement then as he pointed to a small paragraph on the bottom of the brochure he just saw. "During the summer, they have firework shows every weekend! Tomorrow's Saturday, so we'll be able to catch a firework show if we go to the amusement park tomorrow! This really is perfect!"

The silver-haired teen's eyes shone with absolute excitement then, his thoughts hopeful. Maybe there actually was a way to still pull this matchmaking attempt off!

* * *

Once Killua agreed they would go, Gon was super happy. He grinned like an idiot, but partly because of the alcohol. Just like Killua asked him, Gon leaned in then to look with him at the map of the park. There was a lot of stuff that looked like it would be fun. He felt happy that his friend agreed that the idea was good.

In a sudden outburst, Killua pointed at a paragraph then, but the spiky-haired teen had trouble concentrating on the tiny, dancing letters. Was this how it felt to be drunk? Actually, he didn't mind. It didn't feel bad, and he was with his best friend in the entire world, so even if he was drunk and a little vulnerable, nothing bad could happen to him. Luckilyy enough, his transmuter friend read out to him what had him so excited, and Gon could only agree.

"Woah! Fireworks! That really is perfect. I like watching them! And they are totally romantic, too. We have to get them to be friends again by tomorrow night so that they can watch them together," Gon decided with total conviction.

Now that their little problem was taken care of, and they had a plan for the next day, they finished the rest of their food while they looked at the tiny symbols on the map and talked about which rides they wanted to go on.

When Killua divided out the last bit of the wine, Gon suddenly remembered his little present. He got up then but had to stay still for a second as he felt a little woozy.

"Killua, I totally forgot! I promised you something. Can you go sit on the bed? I'll be back in a sec," the enhancer shouted out when the world stopped swirling.

Just a little bit unsteady, he went into the bathroom to get a brush. When he returned, his friend was sitting on the bed and looking at him expectantly. Gon had no idea where the sudden, bright, stupid smile that spread itself across his face suddenly came from, but he didn't mind. His heart was beating faster in his chest, somehow driving him to get over to his friend as fast as possible. He followed his heart and knelt behind Killua on the bed.

"I promised to take care of your hair if you didn't cut it, didn't I?"

Gon looked at the full, thick mane of hair that was very reminiscent of Silva's; Killua's imposing dad. The hair's color was pretty unique, and Gon still remembered how exotic it had been to him the first time he saw it. Once again, his heart beat faster as he reached out to touch it.

"It's so soft," he gasped out in wonder. It looked like the wild, untamed fur of a beast but it was smooth and silky to the touch.

Gon carefully pulled out the other's hair band, and spread the silver waves of hair over his friend's shoulders. He loved the feeling of it running through his fingers. Holding onto the upper parts, he started to brush out the ends, slowly working his way up in this manner so that it didn't hurt, even when he worked at some tangles.

"Your hair is just beautiful," Gon sighed when he had finished brushing it. He didn't think about what he was saying. There was this comfortable buzzing feeling in his head, the nice smell of Killua's shampoo in his nose, and the shining silver of the hair before his eyes.

"I've got something for you," he said softly and pulled out the hairpins he had bought for Killua. "You'll see it in a moment."

Skillfully he pulled back his friend's bangs then, and pinned them to the top of his head. The sides he secured in the same fashion. The main hair he pulled together at the nape, twisted it a few times, and pinned it against the back of Killua's head. The wild ends he let fall back down in a little cascade. Said cascade was short enough so that it would feel like short hair in this warm climate because it left Killua's neck free. _Killua's long, white, beautiful neck._ Gon shook his head at the thought. Maybe the wine had some side effects that weren't too good, after all.

He got up from the bed then and took his friend's hand.

"Come, take a look. I hope you like it," he said as he led Killua to the bathroom mirror.

* * *

Killua wasn't really all surprised when Gon got excited over the thought of fireworks. The silver-haired teen laughed as he and his friend finished up their food and talked about what rides they wanted to go on, as well as made sure on what rides they could get Leorio and Kurapika on as well.

When both of them had a pretty good idea on what they wanted to do tomorrow (Killua was certain that Gon would not remember anything once the morning rolled around), and they had finished their food with Killua dividing the last of the wine between them, Gon abruptly got to his feet. Killua stared up at his friend/crush in surprise, wondering if the enhancer would fall over from his slight tipsiness. Thankfully, he didn't. With a shout that he had promised him something and that he wanted him to sit on the bed, Gon started to walk away from him.

Killua blinked in astonishment as he watched his friend wobble his way into the bathroom before he heeded Gon's words and stood up to sit cross-legged on the bed. When Gon reappeared, Killua looked at him expectantly before his eyes fell upon his friend's hand; it was holding a hair brush.

The ex-assassin blushed as Gon climbed onto the bed behind him then, feeling a little apprehensive but happy as his black-haired friend reiterated his promise to help him with his hair. The silver-haired teen had always thought it weird that his friend had insisted that he shouldn't cut it, and even told him that he'd help with it if he didn't, but Killua decided to keep his long hair anyway, because if Gon liked it so much that he'd be willing to help with it (the idea actually terrified Killua, because Gon didn't seem like the type to be able to manage hair in any sense), he just couldn't say no. It was nice to know that his crush actually liked his appearance.

It seemed that Gon wanted to remind Killua of this fact, too, because, the next moment, the taller teen was commenting on the ex-assassin's soft hair as he slowly slid his hair-band out. Killua shuddered at the feeling, and mentally forced himself not to think of it as Gon starting to undress him. Still, the feeling of the other's fingers in his hair, and the wonderful comments he kept receiving (although Killua assumed them to just be drunken murmurings in the end) as Gon brushed out his tangled knots of hair was practically overwhelming. The former assassin's face felt completely overheated from everything that Gon was doing, and his brain was practically imploding on itself at the fact that Gon was actually good with hair. He was brushing everything just right to actually make it feel _good _and not hurt at all!

It was then that, as the last tangle in his hair was gently brushed out, Gon mentioned that he had something for him. Feeling even more flustered then, Killua watched on as his taller friend took something out of his shorts pocket and started pinning his hair back.

"G-Gon…!" Killua choked out in surprise as soon as he realized what was happening, speaking the first words he had uttered ever since his friend started messing with his hair. Those hairpins that Gon had apparently bought in the late afternoon weren't for a girl it seemed; they were for him and for this purpose alone. At that moment, the flustered transmuter wished that his bangs weren't pinned back, because he felt extremely vulnerable then, like Gon could see everything that he didn't want the other to see as his entire face practically became beet red from happiness and embarrassment. Killua kept reminding himself that what Gon was doing was just a friendly gesture and nothing more as his darker haired friend twisted his hair up before pinning it to the back of his head and letting the loose ends fall down. Almost immediately, Killua could feel the drastic difference in weight his thick, fluffy mane usually gave him when it was pinned back this way, and he could also feel the cooling effects of the air conditioning on his neck better. It actually felt very nice, like if he had short hair again.

The former assassin snapped out of his thoughts the next second, though, when he felt an insistent tug on his hand, and a drunken Gon was stumbling and pulling him over to the mirror, insisting that he look at what he had done. Killua could only hope that his hair would look as nice as it felt, considering the fact that Gon could hardly walk straight, so his hands couldn't be that steady either.

As soon as the shorter teen was in front of the mirror, his eyes widened and he gasped in astonishment as he tentatively touched his hair. This new style actually looked good on him, even at different angles (as Killua noted the next second when he turned his head from side to side to check out his profile).

"Wow, this looks really good!" The former assassin exclaimed happily as he noted how the purple hairpins complimented his eyes and most of his wardrobe (that he could think of anyway) nicely. "And it feels so much nicer, too! I don't know how, but it doesn't feel as heavy like it did in the plain ponytail."

As Killua stared at his reflection more, though, he couldn't help but notice something. He had been so caught up in how good the hairdo looked on him that he didn't take into account how other people would view him if he wore it. Killua knew that he had softer features than most boys his age, and with his hair in this style now, he looked quite feminine. Actually, on a scale of femininity, he had to be between Kurapika (on the low end of the scale) and his big brother Illumi (on the high end).

As this thought sank in, Killua's happy and flustered mood from before deflated, and self-doubt took its place. Had…Had Gon wanted him to keep his long hair just so he could get Killua to wear it in this style…to make him look more feminine? There really wasn't anything wrong with it, and he generally wouldn't care about something like that but…the fact that Gon wanted him to look like this made Killua's stomach turn with unease and sadness. Didn't he look fine before? Wasn't he fine just the way he was?

Would Gon like him better if he…looked like a woman? Was he just overthinking all of this?

Confused, a little hurt, and un-sure of what to think, Killua tried to hide his expressions from view, but found himself unable to due to his hairdo. Screw this! His new hairdo was working against him now. He'd only wear it at night if that's what…Gon wanted…or maybe he wouldn't wear it at all!

"Um…thanks for the hairpins…they're nice…" Killua commented lamely then as he turned his face away from the other. "The hairdo is a bit feminine, though, so I'm not sure if I'd be comfortable wearing it outside in public, you know?"

Finally getting control of his emotions again, the silver-haired teen turned back towards his friend with a questioning glance.

"By the way, you never told me that you knew how to style hair. Did you do this all the time with Mito-san or something?"

* * *

When they were both standing in front of the mirror, Killua turned his head this way and that. Gon looked at him through the mirror to see what his friend was seeing. He felt happy when Killua said he liked it, and that it felt better this way. Of course it was much cooler with his hair pinned up.

"Ah, that's good, too."

With a happy smile, he looked into the mirror at his best friend. But as he watched on, Killua's mood seemed to change. Gon wasn't quite sure why this was happening. Was it just him? He knew he was showing effects from the wine.

Gon shook his head a little to clear it, and rubbed at his eyes. Still, when he looked into the mirror again, Killua's expression was unhappy, and his eyes had a guarded look to them. His next comment made it clear that he really wasn't too happy. His friend even turned away, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Oh...ehm...yeah...you might be right," Gon answered sadly. "I...I just wanted to help you against the heat and...and I like how I can see your eyes this way." The taller teen's voice turned so soft it almost trailed off into a whisper.

Killua turned around to him again then. Scratching his head, the enhancer looked apologetically at him.

"Yeah. Although she has shorter hair now, it was longer before. She made me brush it and showed me how to put it into different hairdos. Mito said I would need it later when I had a girlfriend but I'm pretty sure she just didn't like to do it herself. That was why she cut it later, I guess."

Gon sighed softly then. He gazed into his best friend's eyes, which could not hide behind the other's bangs like they usually did. Although he enjoyed it, Killua obviously did not.

"I'm sorry. I guess I only know how to do a girl's hair. My own hair never did what I wanted anyway."

With both hands, he pulled tufts of hair down into his face, but, as soon as he let go, the hair sprang back into place. Gon shrugged his shoulders. The chuckle that accompanied the action, though, was pretty shallow. He had tried to do something nice for his friend, but something had gone very wrong, and it made him sad.

"I don't know about you, but I think I should lie down now. I think the wine has made me tired, and I want to be fit for the park tomorrow."

Killua agreed with him then. His friend stayed in the bathroom, no doubt wanting to pull out the girlish hairpins as fast as possible. Gon berated himself for having been so stupid. The two of them got ready for bed without talking too much. Only when they lay down to sleep did the young enhancer turn to his friend to really look at him.

"I understand, if you want to cut your hair now. I'm not as big a help as I thought I could be. Hmm...good night then, Killua." Gon smiled and hoped everything between them would be okay now.

* * *

His friend's answer was expected, Killua thought then, since it was the only outcome that made sense. How else could Gon know how to manage hair when he could barely manage his own?

At that thought, the former assassin heard his taller friend apologize to him and even mention his own inability to care for his hair. Killua felt bad then. It was obvious now, because of his lack of bangs, that Gon had been able to read his turbulent emotions. Because of that, Gon was apologizing, even though it was still questionable if the other was just apologizing for only knowing how to style women's hairdos, or if he had actually caught on to what Killua had feared and was apologizing for that.

Placing his bet on the former thought, Killua watched then as Gon drunkenly tried to smooth down his own bangs, but only for his stubborn hair to spring back up against the laws of gravity. The action actually caused the former assassin to smile slightly, despite his worries. It really was a wonder how the beast hunter's hair could sit like that on his head without any product in it.

It was then that Gon declared that he wanted to head to bed in order to be ready for tomorrow (and to sleep off the wine). Killua agreed, but he didn't follow his friend out of the bathroom. Instead, he stayed behind to take his hairpins out. As he let his hair fall back onto his shoulders, he stared at the purple pins that Gon had specifically bought for him. Sudden guilt washed over the silver-haired teen as he remembered the look of guilt that had been on his friend's face as well. He had made Gon feel bad because of his paranoia, and he just felt awful because of that…but…still…would Gon like him better if he looked more girlish?

Feeling his confusion rise again, Killua just placed his hairpins onto the bathroom counter before he headed out into the main room to throw away their food containers and place their last glasses of wine in the miniature fridge in the room.

When he lay down next to Gon in their bed, ready to sleep, his taller friend turned to him with a hopeful smile, telling him it was okay to cut his hair since he hadn't been of much help. Killua's guilt grew even more then as Gon closed his eyes after wishing him a goodnight.

"You were really helpful…I won't cut my hair, either…" Killua mumbled out in embarrassment then, hoping that Gon had heard him as he buried his face into his pillow. He just couldn't bring himself to cut his hair after how much Gon had commented on it that night. The taller teen obviously really liked his hair long, and…Killua didn't want Gon to not like how he looked…even if he did end up looking like a girl in the end…

"Goodnight, Gon."

With that, Killua tried to sleep and prepare for the exhausting day ahead of him.

* * *

Leorio sighed heavily for the umpteenth time that night as he made his way back to the hotel with only a slight buzz of alcohol in his system. He had planned to drown out his woes, but realized too late as he entered the bar that he didn't have much money on him in order to do so (potent alcohol was rather expensive, obviously), so yeah, after a few drinks and still remembering the whole scenario with Kurapika, Leorio just decided to face the music and head back to the hotel. More than likely, Kurapika wasn't there and was taking the earliest airship ride away from Kinawa-O just to get the hell away from him, or he was at the hotel, and he was still pissed off at him. Either way, Leorio wasn't looking forward to it. He felt bad for angering his friend, but if it came down to him apologizing for the things he had _said _in order to make the other happy again…he wouldn't be able to do it. He was not sorry at all for sharing his thoughts and feelings with is friend, and Kurapika was just going to have to accept that…or not, and never talk to him again…Shit, this wasn't good.

Not remembering the last time he had felt so shaken up like this, and with his heart practically breaking at the thought that Kurapika would never want to speak to him again, Leorio finally arrived back at the hotel. He took the longest route possible back to his hotel room in order to figure out how he was going to handle the situation waiting for him, so when he was finally in front of the door to his room, Leorio was ready to open it.

…

Okay, maybe he wasn't quite ready to open it yet, but if he didn't do it, he'd end up sleeping in the hallway, and he really didn't want to experience that, even if it was a four star hotel!

Leorio just stared at the doorknob in fear then as he thought about all the things that could go wrong as soon as he opened the door. What would be waiting for him?

Before he could try to talk himself out of it then, the rookie doctor immediately used his key and opened the door.

His eyes met complete darkness.

Leorio could feel his heart seize in his chest then as he took in the inky blackness. Had Kurapika left like he had feared? Was their friendship…over?

Taking in a shuttering breath as he felt a pain in his chest he had never felt before, the novice hunter made his way into the room and softly shut the door behind him in defeat. He didn't bother turning on the lights then as he made his way into the room. Actually, there was enough illumination coming from the moon outside as it shone through the glass of the balcony doorway. It was this silver glow that actually showed Leorio that he wasn't alone like he had first thought. As the taller man made his way into the main room and looked down on the bed he was about to climb into, he saw a petite figure hogging the entire middle of it. The figure had a mop of blond hair that looked ethereal in the moonlight, and Leorio couldn't help but stare at the other in amazement.

After gaping at the prone figure in shock for a while, Leorio shook himself out of his stupor. He tried to tell himself that he had only been staring because he had been surprised that Kurapika had even bothered to stay…although…he was taking up the entire bed now.

Glancing down towards the floor then, the doctor almost groaned aloud when he saw his pillow before his feet. Apparently, even though Kurapika was still there, he was just as pissed off at him, if not even more so.

Remembering his earlier conversation about the bed and the floor with Kurapika earlier, and deeming then and there that he really didn't want to test the theory out, Leorio opted to take his pillow over to one of the plushy chairs in the room to sleep in instead. It was just as he was bending down to retrieve the said pillow that he saw it; Kurapika's face.

Since he was bending over, he was at the same level as his sleeping friend, and could see his face as the moon outside shone onto the Kurta's pale skin. It was because of this that the doctor could see how swollen Kurapika's eyes looked. Unable to keep himself away because of his overly-caring-complex most doctors seemed to have, Leorio inched closer until he was practically nose to nose with the sleeping Kurta (which, under normal circumstances, would have been a very dangerous situation since Kurapika was a very light sleeper). By then, the other would usually open his eyes and demand that he get away from him, but the slumbering blond didn't so much as twitch. Worry and guilt flooded Leorio's system then as he put two and two together. The swollen eyes, the other's deep slumber; Kurapika had cried himself to sleep.

Seeing as the other wouldn't be waking any time soon, Leorio gently sat upon the edge of the bed then, right next to the sleeping Kurta. Dark brown eyes stared down at the other forlornly, wondering what the next day would bring. He had made one of his closest friends cry by stirring up bad memories, and there really wasn't much he could do to apologize to the other without taking everything back, which he still refused to do.

Sighing sadly to himself and wondering if everything was going to get rockier from there, Leorio reached a hand out to gently stroke through Kurapika's hair, the golden strands soft to the touch. The doctor leaned down then, his mouth right above the other's ear as he held his hand behind the other's head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered out before, to his own surprise, he laid a soft kiss against the Kurta's forehead.

After reassuring himself that the alcohol in his system had to be the reason for his spontaneous action, Leorio slowly lifted himself off of the bed, grabbed his discarded pillow, and made his way over to one of the armchairs for a difficult night's sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** Hi there! We would like to thank all of you out there who took the time to leave us a review! It makes us so happy! Also, of course, we'd like to thank anyone who follows and favored us. So, here it is, the fourth chapter. Just like the boys planned, the four of them will head out to amusement park. Once more the focus shifts a little more to Leorio and Kurapika, but there is still some stuff going on between Gon and Killua, too. We hope you'll enjoy what's in store for the four. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kurapika woke up to a slight headache when the bright morning sun peeked into their room. Groaning softly, he put his hand over his eyes as he stretched his body in the big bed. The uninhibited space he had to stretch out in prompted last night's argument with Leorio to rush back into his head, and made him acknowledge the fact that he was alone in the bed that was meant for two. He vaguely remembered throwing the second pillow to the floor. Had Leorio taken the hint and was sleeping on the plush carpet? Or had he not returned at all? With the way they had parted ways yesterday, Kurapika wouldn't be too surprised if the emitter was fed up with his vendetta and stubbornness and didn't want to spend any more of his celebratory vacation time with him.

A night of sleep told Kurapika one thing that he could not admit to last night; Leorio had a point. Well, not just one. His parents had loved him and they would have been relieved that he had escaped the massacre instead of being resentful about him surviving. The same definitely was true of his best friend Pairo and, after giving it more thought, Kurapika could believe that his clansmen were just too kind to hate him. Maybe he was the only one that had to forgive himself for being the sole survivor. He had thought it was fitting that he would live a life of revenge and never find real happiness again in his life, that he would die for this purpose, but maybe that was just wrong. Enough lives were lost to senseless violence. His peace-loving people would not want to cause more deaths, especially not his own; he could see that now.

Taking the hand off of his eyes, Kurapika slowly rolled to one edge of the bed, but did not see Leorio lying there. It would be easy to try and feel the other one out, but his head hurt and he didn't want to wake the doctor by prodding him like that. So he slid silently to the other side, but the emitter wasn't lying there either. When Kurapika looked up though, he was relieved to discover Leorio's form huddled on the chairs.

Taking in the position the tall man managed to sleep in, Kurapika was torn between a chuckle that was trying to force its way through his lips and feeling pretty bad for the other. One arm was up at an angle, making for a makeshift pillow/headrest, most of the upper body rested in a kind of curled up way on one chair while one of the other's feet rested on the seat and the other on the armrest of a second chair. Since Leorio was so tall though, the chairs were far apart and most of his legs were resting on thin air. Kurapika had a good idea that this would be hard on the doctor's knees, not even mentioning the other's twisted back. Looking at him for a moment, Kurapika felt guilty at putting him through this when, in the end, he had to admit that Leorio not only was just concerned about him, but was right about what he had said to boot.

Even though he understood that Leorio was right about his arguments concerning the Phantom Troupe, Kurapika still wasn't keen on apologizing. It wasn't like he was really wrong with his feelings about the Spider. Also, Leorio had caused a scene at the restaurant by shouting like that and making his eyes turn in color! Clinging to these thoughts, Kurapika felt justified in not exactly apologizing, but he could 'extend an olive branch' in good conscience. As silently as possible, he called room service and ordered coffee to their room. A moment later, he was waiting at the open door for it, not wanting the knocking to wake Leorio up.

Once he had signed for the service, he went back inside with the serving tray. The Kurta filled one cup with the fresh, hot coffee. He then held the aromatic smelling beverage close to the doctor's nose.

"Leorio... Leorio, wake up."

Gently then, he shook his taller friend with his free hand, too.

* * *

Leorio's night of sleep hadn't gone well, just as the doctor himself had expected. He was able to fall asleep for hour long intervals, but would wake up every time because of his aching back begging him to change positions. The taller man tried sleeping upright in one of the plush chairs for a few hours, then he had actually traversed to the floor (it wasn't that comfortable by the way, and he was planning on filing a complaint). He tried to sleep there for a few hours before he decided to sleep across two chairs. It took the rookie hunter about ten minutes to figure out the exact setup for his outrageously tall, gangly body, but he had finally found it…and it wasn't any more comfortable than the other two positions.

The tall brunette grumbled angrily then as he heard someone disturb his precious, yet uncomfortable slumber. He heard his name being called out, and someone was shaking his shoulder as well…and was that the smell of coffee?

Ever curious now, the young doctor struggled to open his eyes in order to figure out his puzzling circumstances. When Leorio finally managed to open his eyes, his brown orbs took in the coffee cup filled with the enticing beverage practically under his nose (which actually caused the exhausted doctor to go cross-eyed for a second).

"C'ffee…?" the emission user grumbled out in an almost unintelligible manner, wondering why the beverage in question was actually in his face. When the young doctor's eyes fell onto the hand holding the coffee mug, and then followed up from the hand to the rest of the mystery person's torso until Kurapika's face came into view, a sudden jolt went through his system and instantly woke him up.

"Kurapika?!" Leorio sat up abruptly in surprise, the sudden movement actually causing him to fall back out of the side of the chair, and topple the second one over where his feet had been resting.

Now with his body aching even more than it originally was, Leorio groaned pitifully as he dragged himself to his knees and crawled into the chair that had served as his makeshift bed last night. This was not the way he had wanted to spend his first day and night of vacation.

"W-What…? Why?" Leorio stuttered out incoherently then as he pointed to Kurapika and then the coffee in his hands after he had sat back down, the doctor's sleep addled brain unable to comprehend the situation he found himself in. When the Kurta actually handed him the coffee mug the next second and said it was for him, Leorio was practically floored. Why…why was Kurapika giving him coffee? Shouldn't the other hate him?

"Did you poison it?" Leorio unconsciously asked in a stupefied fashion as he stared down at the mug in his hand in disbelief. Kurapika had to be trying to kill him for being a bad friend, right? Wait…that didn't seem right…

The taller man just rubbed his aching temples then as he tried to get his brain in a properly functioning order. Apparently, even though he thankfully wasn't experiencing a hangover since he hadn't drunk too much last night, the lack of sleep on his part wasn't doing too much to help him think coherently. Ugh! Why wouldn't his brain function?! Hell, even if the coffee was poisoned, Leorio was actually contemplating drinking the stuff just to help him wake up a little more for clarity's sake!

* * *

The doctor's eyes opened slowly and seemed to have trouble focusing at first. It was kind of funny how Leorio went cross-eyed when looking at the cup in front of him. The young doctor's eyes followed the hand holding it then. It was only owing to Kurapika's quick reflexes and supple, agile body that the coffee didn't spill the next moment, when a shocked Leorio fell off his chair and toppled the second one while he was at it.

When the taller man had dragged himself back into his seat, he still looked shocked and flustered and questioned Kurapika's gesture. Once more, the Kurta held out the coffee cup looking utterly calm and unaffected by Leorio's outburst.

"Coffee, and because it's a customary morning beverage. Here, take it."

The next question out of the doctor, though, affected the conjurer. What the hell?! Was this how Leorio was seeing him now? A vengeful psychopath?! Fury was about to take over Kurapika's mind, when he saw the confusion and the signs of pain in the other man's face. There wasn't the suspicion or even accusation in the other's gaze that would have to go with it, if he actually meant what he was saying. Still, the words stung even if they were just the ramblings of a half asleep idiot.

"Oh, damn, you found me out. And I thought it was such a clever way to get rid of you," Kurapika answered sarcastically. Taking the cup from the startled doctor's hand, he took a sip and then handed it back to the surprised man. "Feeling safer now?"

Kurapika didn't wait for an answer and neither expected one. He just turned around with an annoyed huff and went to pour himself a cup. Stupid idiot, he thought to himself. He wasn't even sure if he only meant Leorio by that. Kurapika shouldn't have ordered the coffee and maybe he should have just gotten dressed and headed down to breakfast, leaving the other man here. Yeah, maybe that would have been best. Maybe their years apart had broken whatever there had been between them for good.

Still not facing the other man, he asked, "Do you want to use the bathroom first?"

* * *

Kurapika's response was, unsurprisingly, sarcastic as he took the coffee mug out of Leorio's hands and took a sip of the 'supposedly poisoned' beverage. As soon as the Kurta handed back the coffee mug to the dumbstruck doctor, he asked if he felt safe then.

"Um…Yes?" Leorio answered tentatively, still not feeling even remotely safe with the glare Kurapika was sending him. The blond hadn't waited for his answer, though, because he was already across the room pouring himself a cup of coffee by the time Leorio even tried to respond. The young emitter took a sip of the warm beverage in his hand then, liking the flavor of the blend as it slipped smoothly down his throat.

As the older man took a longer swig of his delicious drink, he contemplated on why there was coffee in their room to begin with. Was that just custom for the hotel to serve coffee to its guests in the morning, or had Kurapika ordered room service? The very thought that the angered Kurta had actually ordered something not just for himself, but for him as well, sent the poor doctor spiraling down into even more confusion. Why would the other do that if he was still angry with him…or…maybe…it was a sign of forgiveness?

Leorio was so lost in thought then that he almost missed his blond friend's grumpy question. Thankfully, he didn't, because Kurapika would have probably gotten even more frustrated with him if he had to repeat himself.

"Uh…no, you can…" Leorio offered, trying to be courteous as he tried to test out if the beverage he was drinking was actually some sort of peace offering. "…Thank you for the coffee, Kurapika. Did you order it?"

* * *

When Gon opened his eyes, he yawned heartily and started to stretch his body in the soft bed until he realized Killua had scooted close to him during sleep. While the enhancer usually slept on his back, the transmutation user liked to curl up on his side, reminding Gon of a content cat sometimes. Right now, Killua lay curled up against him, his head resting on the enhancer's outstretched arm.

His friend's features were utterly calm and content. It made Gon happy that Killua seemed to feel safe while being close to him. He was an ex-assassin, and the training regime his family had made him go through was something the taller teen didn't like to contemplate. His friend was trained to trust no one, not even in his own family. But looking at him right now, his guard seemed down, his usual vigilance even in sleep had dropped, too. Killua trusted him when he didn't even trust his own brothers (except for Alluka, but she was technically his sister, right?). It made Gon feel very special and made him all warm inside.

With a smile, he rested his head again on the pillow after he had stared at his sleeping friend's face long enough. He concentrated on the silky feeling of Killua's hair on his arm then. It had felt so good last night to really touch it. Of course he had brushed against it before, but that was something different. Still, when he had gone all out on it, Killua hadn't like it. But...but he had said he wouldn't cut it...right? Gon concentrated back on the night before. He remembered the words, but didn't remember when they were being said. Had he only dreamed it? That would be sad. He really liked the soft, longer hair of his friend, but he would understand if Killua hated it now more than ever. Just why had he made it such a girly hairdo? Because...because he didn't know any better. But still, it had looked really good on Killua. It had shown off his long, white neck that the other liked to hide not only beneath his hair but also behind the turtleneck shirts he wore as soon as it got a little colder.

At this moment, Killua stirred on his arm. Gon turned around to him. Unsure where exactly they stood after last night's events, he tried a lopsided smile and a soft "Good Morning."

* * *

When Killua opened his eyes the next morning, his sleepy sapphires were met with warm hazel as he stared up into Gon's face, the other too close for Killua to handle so early after he had woken up.

"Morning…" The former assassin mumbled out in embarrassment as he looked away from his friend to notice that he had unconsciously moved in his sleep to the point that he was practically cuddling Gon's side and his head was placed over the other's arm. With his blood rushing to his cheeks then, Killua abruptly rolled over several times to the opposite side of the bed and made sure he was facing away from his friend when he apologized for sleeping so close. It had been so long since he had moved around in his sleep. In truth, he had been really bad at that, and he had learned that Gon was like that too at first, which only made their friendship grow since they had shared something in common. But, after their grueling training with Biscuit on Greed Island, where they had learned to always sleep lightly when they could, Killua and Gon had actually broken their restless sleeping habit and now slept peacefully throughout the night with no sporadic movements from either of them. This was the first time in several years that Killua had moved unconsciously in his sleep, and the silver-haired teen wasn't sure on how he was supposed to take that. What did that even mean?!

Killua internally berated himself for a little more before he calmed himself down enough to roll over again and face his friend. They didn't have time to waste on such trivial things; they had to get ready and find Leorio and Kurapika before the two angered friends decided to go do their own thing for the day.

"You should go get ready first, Gon. I'll go last because I want to think over our plan again for today. We need to make sure we can convince both of our friends to come along with us to the amusement park."

After Gon nodded his head in agreement and made his way into the bathroom, Killua contemplated on what his plan for the day was as he walked out onto the balcony. As he leaned against the railing and stared out at the ocean view, he took in the atmosphere to note that it was already relatively hot, and that some humidity was in the air. Today was going to be a hot day it seemed.

The former assassin was only outside for a few minutes when Gon came and told him he could use the bathroom then. With a soft smile for his best friend (Gon was just so cute when he was courteous), Killua made his way to the bathroom to get ready after grabbing some clothes from his suitcase. After he was done brushing his teeth, changing into a light purple tank top and khaki shorts that went down to his knees, and brushing his hair, Killua put his silvery locks up into its customary ponytail. When he was done, the silver-haired teen stared at himself in the mirror for a moment, his pleased smile turning into a slight frown as he remembered what had happened the previous night. Gon hadn't shown any signs that he remembered what had happened (in fact, Killua was more than surprised that his taller friend was as bright-eyed-and-bushy-tailed as he was considering the fact he had gotten drunk the night before), or if he even remembered Killua mentioning that he'd keep his hair long. At that thought, the former assassin's eyes fell onto the purple hairclips that were still sitting upon the bathroom countertop. Remembering how hot it was probably going to get that day, Killua grabbed the hairclips and stuffed them into one of his short's pockets. Maybe he'd ask Gon to do his hair up later to show that he wasn't upset with the other anymore. After all, if his hair was up higher, it would help stave off the heat, if only slightly.

When Killua eventually left the bathroom, he noticed Gon was sitting on the bed and watching T.V. Taking in the sight of the local weather channel displayed upon the large screen against the wall, Killua noted how it really was supposed to be hot and humid that day, and that because of that humidity, it was expected to rain the next day.

Storing that information in the back of his head, Killua turned towards his awaiting partner-in-crime.

"Alright, Gon, convincing both Leorio and Kurapika to come to the amusement park with us falls upon you," the transmutation user explained matter-of-factly as he stared into his friend's unsure eyes. "I'm pretty sure that no matter what you do, or how you say something, Leorio and Kurapika would never be able to deny you. So, if you ask them all excitedly that you want the four of us to go to the amusement park and watch the fireworks tonight, they won't be able to turn you down."

When Gon said that he'd do his best and accepted his mission, Killua decided then to revisit their plan for the day.

"Alright then, Gon," Killua said as he joined his friend on the bed and they huddled close together in a conspiratorial manner. "Remember the plan for the day, okay? Leorio and Kurapika have no idea that we know that they fought the other night, so act as if nothing happened, alright? As soon as we get to the park then, we'll try to get them on the bumper cars first. This way they'll be able to get out whatever frustrations they have with each other, so that they can begin the process of forgiving each other…hopefully. Just to make sure, maybe we should ride the bumper cars twice, and make it so we team up on them instead of going solo like we'll do the first time around. That way they'll be forced to work together and forget their differences. From there, we'll try to get them on a bunch of rides, especially the Ferris wheel! The Ferris wheel is the most common romantic cliché out there, so it's our best shot for any progression between the two, got it?"

Seeing some smoke coming out of his friend's ears, but seeing him nod nonetheless in understanding, Killua just sighed.

"It's alright, I'll remind you along the way, just because we're short on time. Now, let's go over to our friends' room and see if both of them are there."

* * *

Gon saw the blush rush to his friend's cheeks before the other turned away from him and even rolled over to the edge of the bed. Confused and a little concerned, he watched Killua's back. What was wrong? Was the other still uncomfortable around him from last night? Had the hairstyle really been that bad? The spiky-haired teen never even thought of the possibility that their sleeping positions might have been the reason for Killua to feel embarrassed. The two of them were as close as brothers, considering the Zoldyk family's kind of ties even closer. They still bathed together at their age. Sleeping cuddled up (which was actually stretching the term of what they had been doing) didn't seem anything mentionable, even if they usually slept like unmovable stones these days.

For a long, long moment, there was silence between them while Killua still faced away from him. When he finally turned around, it was only to send him away. At least it felt that way to Gon. Of course they had to get ready and all, but... He just nodded and got up. Taking along his green shorts and a black tank top, Gon headed into the bathroom to take care of his necessities and change into his fresh clothes. He was fast, knowing they didn't have too much time.

When he was done, he found Killua on the balcony. At least he got a little smile out of the other as he told him the bathroom was free now. Gon stayed on the balcony for a moment to breathe in the already warm air. He knew it would get very hot that day, just by looking out at the ocean and smelling the air. Hot with high humidity, he decided, and he had an inkling the weather would turn tomorrow. The climate on this island wasn't too much different from Whale Island, he felt.

Since he was waiting for Killua anyway, he went back into the room and turned on the TV. The weather channel was just confirming what he had thought himself. With the way the weather would turn out tomorrow, they should enjoy today to the fullest, because they most likely would have to stay inside the next day.

Killua returned from the bathroom then. As the silver-haired transmutation user approached him, he told him what he wanted him to do next. To get on Killua's good side again, he accepted his mission to get the other two to go to the park with them, even though he had no idea how was going to go about it. All he knew was that he wanted his friend to be happy and normal again.

"Okay, I'll do my best!"

Once he agreed, Killua joined him on the bed. Gon felt much better when his friend sat close to him and they huddled together to review the plan. Maybe everything was good again? He very much hoped so. There was rarely any arguments between them; at least, no real ones. They liked to quarrel about little things sometimes but that was done for the fun of riling each other up a bit. Gon wasn't used to having bad feelings between them, and just the thought of it made him uncomfortable.

Killua talked about their plans again and Gon did his best to listen closely and remember everything. As usual, this wasn't easy for him, and the last points about the Ferris wheel became hard to remember. At least Killua promised to tell him again later and didn't seem too annoyed about it. Then it was time for action, and Gon felt way better about that.

"Okay! Let's go!" He exclaimed after putting on his boots. A moment later they headed over to the next room.

* * *

Once Leorio told him he could go first, Kurapika put his traveling bag onto the bed to get fresh clothes. He stopped in his tracks when the other one thanked him for the coffee. The question that followed up his thanks was pretty stupid, though.

"No, of course not. It magically appeared on the table. I'm a conjurer, remember?" Kurapika couldn't help but answer sarcastically again. He was still kind of angry at Leorio for insinuating he wanted to poison him when all he had wanted to be was...nice.

That aside, when he riffled through the bag, he only pulled out a light, white, short-sleeved shirt and opted for the light pants from yesterday. He very well remembered Leorio's concern about his clothes being too warm, and decided to wear less to make the doctor happy.

Kurapika headed into the bathroom then and got himself ready for the day. He had just returned and told Leorio he could go in when someone knocked at their door. Since he was closest to it and already dressed, he opened after being told it was Gon and Killua.

"Good Mo~rning!" The spiky-haired teen piped up happily and entered the room with a spring in his step.

Kurapika raised his eyebrows in wonder. "You seem to be much better by the look of you."

Puzzled, Gon stopped to look at the Kurta questioningly. "Better?"

* * *

Leorio was beyond irritated by this point because of Kurapika's second sarcastic response. He had just asked a well-founded question! It seemed like civility with the Kurta was out of the question for the moment, in fact, Kurapika was acting like he always did back before they went their separate ways in York New City; he was cold, distant, matter-of-fact, and hardly, if ever, spoke kindly to him.

The rookie doctor just grumbled to himself as he took another sip of the beverage, completely disregarding the coffee as a symbol of forgiveness between them based on the Kurta's attitude.

Speaking of the Kurta, Kurapika was currently grabbing a simple white, short-sleeved shirt and the pants he was wearing yesterday before heading into the bathroom…Was…Kurapika actually wearing something lighter for his sake?

Shaking his head in disbelief, (there was no way the other was doing something considerate with the blond's current attitude) Leorio just downed the rest of his coffee before going over to his own suitcase to pick out what he wanted to wear for the day. Opting for a white, buttoned up shirt with a tropical hibiscus floral print on it, and some khaki shorts and leather sandals, the emission user waited for his turn to use the bathroom with another cup of coffee.

Thankfully, Kurapika didn't take too long, and was out of the bathroom after fifteen minutes. As soon as the Kurta offered for the other to use the bathroom, a light knock rapped against their door. A look of confusion scrawled across the young doctor's face as Kurapika went and opened it to see who it was. What greeted them were a bright and cheery looking Gon, and a laidback Killua.

Gon's morning greeting to them was just as bright as the huge smile on his face, and it literally threw Leorio for a loop. The dark-haired teen looked the complete opposite of what he did the night before. Kurapika noticed this, too, and even commented on it the next second to a very confused Gon. Leorio was just starting to wonder why the other was confused when Killua butted in.

"Yeah, Gon's feeling a lot better than he did last night. A good night's sleep was all he needed it seems."

"Ah! That's good to hear," Leorio commented then as he made his way over to his two youngest friends, his change of clothes still in his hand. He just had to get a good look at Gon for himself to assess if the other really was better. "Wow, you do look better, Gon! I'm glad to see that!" A look of curiosity came over the young doctor then as he looked between the beast and blacklist hunters. "So…why are you guys over here so early?"

"Well, Gon insisted that we do something today," Killua began to explain as he sent a look Gon's way and nudged him in the side. What was that about?

* * *

Only when Killua jumped in to answer Kurapika did Gon remember that he was supposed to have been sick last night. He had totally forgotten about that!

"Ah, yeah. I just needed some sleep. That was all," he agreed lamely to his best friend's answer.

Still, Leorio had to see for himself it seemed. He came pretty close to look him over. Gon was really glad he didn't have to act now. He was feeling well and that showed. When the examination was over, he was glad to hear a question he could answer without thinking too much.

"Breakfast," he burst out happily only to get an elbow nudged into his side. Shit! Killua wanted him to bring up the amusement park right now? "Ehm...uh...when we came back last night, we saw these brochures and...and when I was holed up in the bathroom I went through them...ehm..." Gon was trying to explain how he knew about the park but it was very awkward, not only for him, but everyone who was listening, too, it seemed. His scrunched up face just lit up then when he decided to skip to the important part. "There's this amusement park close by and they have a fireworks display tonight. I really, really, reeeeaaally want to go and want you to join! It's gonna be awesome! They have roller coasters and water rides and carousels and I wanna see the fireworks! Will you come along? Pleeeeeeeeaase!"

He looked from one friend to the other. Even though they had fought last night, they were still in the same room and it didn't seem like they didn't talk to each other. Those were good signs, right? They didn't seem to be too mad at each other anymore. Gon really had a feeling this could work out.

* * *

Kurapika considered the request for a second, his eyes flitting to Leorio to judge his reaction, but he was really fast and discreet about it. He didn't want to make it look like his decision depended on the other man, even when in reality it kind of did. If they actually both went to that park then that was a good way to get back on good terms again, wasn't it? Kurapika was sure Leorio wasn't keen on letting the boys know they had a fight, so the two of them had to act friendly, which, when done long enough, it had a way of becoming reality, right? With these thoughts and calculations running through Kurapika's mind at lightning speed, he smiled at Gon.

"That sounds like a really good idea. I think the water rides should be really nice. I have a feeling it's gonna get pretty hot today. Count me in."

Gon's grin was a mile wide then as he turned to Leorio.

"You have to come, too now! It's three against one! It's gonna be so much fun!"

* * *

Leorio watched on as Gon tried to explain what he wanted out of his friends, the topic of conversation very awkward at first when the tall teen started explaining how he had figured out what he had wanted to do for that day. Thankfully, Gon realized how he was sounding and quickly cut to the chase by exclaiming that he wanted to go to the amusement park with all of them.

The doctor's eyes widened at the thought. The amusement park? That sounded very fun, but at the same time, it sounded completely exhausting. Weren't vacations about relaxing? Seeing as Leorio's body ached like something fierce at the moment, he was considering opting out of the group activity in favor of sitting around and relaxing in the hotel's hot tub instead.

The emission user was more than surprised when he heard Kurapika agree to come along. The very thought of the Kurta going to an amusement park was just…well… Leorio's brain was having a hard time computing the image. Had Kurapika just agreed to go so that Leorio would be forced to do something else because they were still fighting and angry with each other…?

Not really sure what to think, Leorio took too long to answer as Gon stared up at him expectantly. He didn't want his youngest friends to think that he and Kurapika were fighting, because then that would ruin their vacations, too. Knowing then that he was going to agree to come along, too, even though that meant he had to deal with grumpy Kurapika all day, the Kurta himself commented on the doctor's silence, wondering aloud if the older man was afraid of the roller coasters.

"I'm not afraid of the roller coasters!" Leorio shouted out indignantly the next second as he glared at Kurapika like a little kid who had just gotten embarrassed in front of his friends. "I was about to say that I was coming, too!"

Huffing like a pouting child, the young doctor stomped off to the bathroom as he growled over his shoulder about quickly getting ready to his friends. As soon as he entered the bathroom, he tried to forget about his indignant anger as he changed his clothes and did the rest of his morning routine. It was hard, though, since Kurapika had been rude to him all morning, and it was likely that he'd be that way the rest of the day. Leorio wouldn't be surprised if Kurapika actually ignored him all day in favor of spending most of his time with Gon and Killua and making him feel like the odd one out. He had done that on more than one occasion, although Leorio wasn't certain if it had been on purpose, or if he had just been picking up on the wrong vibe from his blond friend.

After placing his familiar shaded glasses onto his face, Leorio exited the bathroom to note that his friends were talking about going to grab breakfast quick at the hotel's buffet downstairs. Since Leorio had hardly eaten any of his food last night, and he was starving now, the doctor was quick to agree with his friends as they traveled down to the ground floor for breakfast. As soon as the group entered the dining room, they were met with several tables on the far side decked out in every breakfast food known to man. There were even breakfast foods from different countries besides the typical muffins, bagels, cereals, and assorted fruits. Seeing as he had drunk the night before, and the best food afterwards, in his opinion, was waffles and syrup, Leorio made a beeline for the heated dish filled with the fluffy cakes. After grabbing some bacon as a side dish when he was done smothering his waffles in maple syrup, the doctor headed over to one of the small tables scattered throughout the room for the eating guests. Taking a seat at a round table that would seat four, the older man started digging into his waffles like a starving man, barely noticing Killua sit down to his right with a bowl of miso soup, and a plate of omurice; a Pajan specialty that Leorio was very familiar with, since his med school had been in Pajan.

* * *

Kurapika's mood had lifted considerably by the time the four of them were heading down for breakfast. The reaction, he had gotten out of Leorio when he took a jibe at his courage concerning rollercoasters had just been too much fun. The man acted like a little boy sometimes, and the Kurta couldn't help but find that trait adorable, although he would never admit to it.

There was a huge variety of food at the buffet. Since Kurapika often resided in luxurious hotels because of his employers, he was used to this. After checking the setup, he went straight for the ham and eggs, and got some smoked salmon and some fresh fruits for a healthy mixture. He joined Killua and Leorio at their table then, making sure to sit across from the doctor. Kurapika was just in time for the waitress to pour them fresh coffee.

* * *

While everyone else knew exactly what they wanted and decided pretty fast, Gon was just overwhelmed by the abundance and variety of the food. For a moment he just stood at a distance, looking at the different tables, trying to get his bearings, then he ran to one table, ever sure that he knew what he wanted, only to stop right in front of it and look to the side at all the other possibilities. This was just too much!

In the end, Gon was balancing four plates and two bowls that held a little bit of everything over to the table where the others already ate. While the spiky-haired teen was grinning happily that he had avoided having to decide what he wanted to eat, everyone else at the table was looking at him incredulously and shaking their heads. At least Killua did so with a smile.

"It all looked so good," Gon explained to his defense.

Funny enough, although he was the one with the most food, he wasn't the last to finish. He was kind of like a vacuum cleaner absorbing the food fast and clean. Kurapika, on the other hand, was enjoying his choice of dishes and took his time, finishing a little after Gon.

After their hearty breakfast they headed out to the amusement park. There was a bus stop next to the hotel, and it was only a short ride from there. When they arrived, Gon got really excited. The park looked awesome, even on the outside. The huge Ferris Wheel could be seen even from the entrance, along with the peaks of two of the roller coasters.

* * *

While Gon looked on in awe and Killua joined him as usual, Kurapika made a beeline for one of the tellers. Leorio wasn't quite as fast, and ended up three people behind him in line. Since they were still a bit awkward around each other, he didn't seem to have the courage to ask him to cut in line behind him. This was actually convenient for the Kurta. He bought all four entrance tickets when he was up. Once he had paid, Kurapika walked up to Leorio.

"You can drop out of the line," he told the doctor and waved Gon and Killua over. "They had a special offer. Four for two. It's half price to everyone," Kurapika told his friends, even though in reality he had paid the full price. There was no special offer, but he wanted to help out Leorio since the park ticket's prices were pretty steep. Kurapika himself was well off with his line of work and only spent very little of the money he earned. Helping out the boys, too, didn't hurt his savings one bit and, in keeping it all to himself, he also made sure that the youngsters couldn't blabber about his little white lie.

* * *

Leorio wasn't all surprised when Kurapika decided to sit across from him at their table instead of to his left like Gon did a few minutes later with his large assortment of food. So it seemed that they really weren't on good terms at the moment.

The young doctor just stuffed a piece of syrup covered waffle into his mouth with a huff as he focused on his food instead of the Kurta across from him, who saw fit to eat his food at his own pace and as delicately as possible, which was the complete opposite of what the emission user was doing. Leorio was wondering if Kurapika was actually mocking him again.

With his mood even sourer than it was before, the four of them finished breakfast and headed out to the nearest bus stop. The bus ride was short, thank goodness, because it was beyond awkward for the poor doctor. He was forced to sit next to Kurapika and to act like they weren't fighting at all.

When they finally arrived at the amusement park, Leorio couldn't help but gawk at all the attractions that caught his eye. There were definitely more than one roller coaster, and it looked like one of them was actually a water ride as well. That one would probably be the most fun to ride on, especially in this hot weather!

Leorio was so busy thinking over what rides he wanted to try out that he almost didn't notice Kurapika making his way over to the ticket booth. Hurrying after the other so he could get his ticket, too, three people ended up separating him and the Kurta, which Leorio was actually thankful for. He couldn't imagine the torture that standing in line with the other out of earshot of the kids would have been like.

To the older man's surprise, though, Kurapika came back into the line after purchasing his ticket to show that he had bought four of them. Leorio was about to protest, but he learned from his blond friend that he had actually bought all four of their tickets because of a special offer. Seeing as it was the cheapest route to take, Leorio didn't mind getting his ticket for half the price, and took it from the Kurta gratefully.

With that out of the way, the four of them headed into the park, their eyes scanning the surrounding area to see what they wanted to do. Personally, even though he would love to hang out with his friends, with the way things were between him and Kurapika, he actually wouldn't mind going off on his own. Before he could think of this, though, he saw Killua nudge Gon out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Gon, look!" The silver-haired teen called out so that everyone in their group could hear him. "There are bumper cars over there!"

When Leorio followed the former assassin's finger, he saw a huge circular ring looking structure that had miniature looking electric cars driving around it and smacking into each other. The ring structure was also covered by a roof structure to keep the area shaded from the sun.

The young doctor saw Gon's eyes light up at the sight, before he exclaimed that he wanted all of them to try it out. Seeing such enthusiasm in his younger friend's eyes, Leorio just couldn't deny the offer no matter how badly his back was crying for him to not go on the violent attraction. Needless to say, Leorio found himself in line with the other four as they waited their turn to ride the bumper cars, Gon fidgeting in excitement all the while.

When their turn finally came a few minutes later (the line was not that big to begin with, thankfully), the teller at the ride asked them if they wanted to ride solo or double, and Leorio could only blink in confusion.

"The four of us will ride solo," Killua decided for his friends then as he sent all of them a challenging glare, since he was conveniently in line before the rest of their group. "I bet I can hit all of you more than anybody else."

"Che! Yeah right, kid!" Leorio scoffed with a click of his tongue as he pointed his thumb at himself. "I have more experience driving than all of you guys put together, so if anybody is going to win it's going to be me!"

* * *

Gon remembered about the bumper cars and how they were part of their plan, but that wasn't the only reason he got really excited and shouted they should all try it out. It just looked so cool and fun! Killua and him were still too young to drive cars, but this was the next best thing, surely, and no one would mind if he happened to crash his car into another!

The spiky-haired teen ran after his best friend, who had taken the lead once everyone agreed with his pleading. This was going to be fun!

* * *

After him, Kurapika followed a little slower. He had decided to try to enjoy this outing, although the good doctor wasn't making this too easy on him. The Kurta had tried to be nice, hadn't he? But Leorio was avoiding him and looking at him suspiciously, and his mood was just the worst in general. When Gon had begged them to ride the bumper cars with him, Kurapika decided to go along. He wanted to have fun today and forget about the bad things in his life, and he knew that hanging out with the boys would do that for him. They just had this aura about them that drew him in. In the end, Leorio followed suit, which actually kind of surprised the Kurta.

When they were up next, Killua decided they would ride the cars solo, which actually suited the Kurta just fine. It would be a disaster if he ended up riding in a car together with Leorio the way things stood between them right now.

At that moment, Killua challenged them all, claiming he would bump into them more than anyone of them could. At Leorio's scoffing, Kurapika turned to him, grinning.

"Yeah, you might have more experience, but can you still find the gas pedal, old man? Hitting a sitting duck is just no fun."

Riling up Leorio actually was the most fun to him. The slightly older man was like a five year old then. Although the two of them had a lot in common, even Gon wouldn't fall for a cheap line like that as badly as the doctor did.

All four of them got in their cars, strapped in, and were off at the green light. Kurapika was amused to see the ambition shine on Leorio's face as he tried to show off his skills. Killua was the one to start off the actual fun, though, when he bumped his own car into Gon's, who got a push forward and hit Leorio's. Instead of taking revenge on either of those two, though, the doctor turned the wheel and crashed into Kurapika's side. When their eyes met, it was a scene right off a manga page. There seemed to be lightning flashing back and forth between their eyes.

"I'll get you for that!" The Kurta shouted out, hit the gas, and bumped hard into the older man, pushing the car against the wall.

Concentrating only on the doctor came back to bite him then. Killua overtook both of them and rammed into him with a laugh, followed by another bump by a hooting Gon. Kurapika hit the gas again, but couldn't shake Leorio, who was hitting into his side, asking who the sitting duck was now. The Kurta couldn't help but laugh in spite of himself then. This was actually more fun than what he had expected.

Hitting the brake, Kurapika let Leorio zoom past him, just to hit the gas again and bump him from the back.

"I guess that would be you!"

* * *

Kurapika's comment to him was the last straw.

"_What?!_" Leorio all but screamed at his blond friend as he pointed accusingly at the other in indignation. "Of course I can find the gas pedal! And what's with this old man business? I'm two years older than you for crying out loud!"

Kurapika just smirked as he walked into the bumper car area with their other friends, which only fueled the young doctor's irritation. If it was a fight that Kurapika wanted, then he sure as hell was going to give it to him!

The four of them chose their cars then, Gon immediately staking claim to a green one, while Killua chose a purple. Kurapika climbed into a red one, so Leorio decided to choose the opposing color; blue. The game was on!

As soon as the light turned green, all of the bumper cars flew into motion. Leorio expertly drove through the chaos of his friends and the other people's cars, not getting hit once. Who had skills now?!

Sadly, his clean streak was destroyed the next second when he saw Killua crash into Gon out of his periphery, and the beast hunter, in turn, was sent careening towards him from the momentum. The doctor had no choice but to take the hit. Instead of retaliating, though, he saw Kurapika coming towards him and couldn't let go of the opportunity presented to him. He was at the perfect angle now to hit the other!

Turning the wheel as fast as he could, he rammed his car into Kurapika's, the two of them staring at each other in a challenging deadlock as the smaller man's car was pushed away from the impact. The Kurta exclaimed that Leorio would pay for what he did, and slammed down on the gas the next second, his red car crashing into Leorio's blue and sending him into the wall. Before the emission user could retaliate, Killua came out of nowhere and hit Kurapika's car, followed by Gon. Not wanting to just sit there, the Kurta drove off then, and Leorio followed in hot pursuit after getting hit by Killua again for only having his eyes set on his blond friend. Leorio couldn't help it, though. He was so frustrated with Kurapika, he couldn't let go of this perfect opportunity to act out!

With that thought in mind, Leorio easily caught up with the fleeing Kurta, and started ramming his car into the other's side constantly as they drove side by side.

"Who's the sitting duck now, huh?!" The young doctor laughed out in glee, more than glad that he finally seemed to have the upper hand over Kurapika in something for once. Leorio's victory was short lived, though, because Kurapika hit the brakes the next second, making the doctor fly past him. It was a moment later that he felt a violent bump come from behind. Looking over his shoulder, Leorio found a smirking and laughing Kurapika. The tables had turned it seemed.

Leorio couldn't help but notice how much Kurapika seemed to be enjoying his circumstances…but not in the way the doctor was expecting it. He sensed no malice from the other as he chased after him the next second, following the taller man around the outside of the area along the wall. Maybe Kurapika was just having some good fun, and wasn't angry with him anymore?

Pushing those thoughts aside for the moment to focus on his steering, Leorio weaved through numerous bumper cars, trying to lose his pursuer, but Kurapika kept hot on his trail. The doctor really had to admit that Kurapika's driving skills were quite impressive.

Seeing an opportunity to get back at the other as he continued to drive along the fence then, Leorio shot out perpendicular from the wall the next moment, and glanced back to make sure Kurapika was following him. Sure enough, the Kurta was directly behind him, which caused Leorio to enact the next part of his plan. Kurapika was a few feet away from him, so the distance was just right for a massive hit!

With that thought in mind, Leorio immediately went into reverse at full speed, his back end crashing into the front of Kurpika's car and sending the Kurta back until the back of his car hit the wall. Before his blond friend could recover from the impact, though, Leorio continued to reverse until he crashed into the front of Kurapika's car again, effectively trapping the Kurta between him and the wall.

"Aww, what's this?" Leorio teased as he placed one of his arms on the back of his seat, the other hand holding onto the steering wheel as he glanced over his shoulder at his trapped friend, who was trying in vain to get loose and drive away. "Is the little ducky stuck?"

Before the taller man could gloat in his victory for too much longer, Killua came out of nowhere again to crash into his side, effectively setting Kurapika free…only for the Kurta to be smacked by Gon from the opposite side. No fair! Those two looked like they were teaming up more than fighting solo!

Before Leorio could enact his revenge, though, the buzzer for their time limit went off, and he and his friends had to leave their bumper cars where they sat and walk out of the ring.

"Heh, I won," Killua sneered in a teasing manner as the four of them walked out of the bumper car area. "I hit Leorio three times, Kurapika once, and don't get me started on how many times I hit Gon. I honestly lost count."

Leorio couldn't help but chuckle as he saw Gon pout at the news and demand a rematch. That kid never liked to lose.

"What? You don't know how many hits Kurapika and I have, so how can you say you won?" Leorio asked then with a slight scoff. He knew that he had a point…but he honestly hadn't been keeping count of his hits, so he really had no reason to bring it up in the end.

"Oh please," Killua stated with a roll of his eyes. "You and Kurapika were so focused on each other, I seriously doubt that you even kept track of the hits. Besides, the both of you never even touched Gon and me."

Leorio just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly then, realizing the truth of his younger friend's words.

"Ehehe…" The young doctor laughed out a bit uneasily as he glanced the Kurta's way, his eyes shining apologetically for his obsessive attacks. "I guess the both of us got a bit carried away, huh?"

* * *

Although his hit shook the doctor up pretty good, Leorio stepped down on the gas again fast and tried to escape him. Kurapika had no intention of letting him, though. He kept hard on his tail, even when the emission-user zipped through the other bumper car drivers trying to shake him. Kurapika was able to keep up with him, and he was pretty proud of it, too.

When they had passed the bulk of the drivers and were back at a free stretch, they were racing along the wall. The young Kurta was getting ready to hit his prey again when, suddenly, the tables turned and the hunter became the prey. Kurapika wasn't even quite sure how it happened. Out of the blue, Leorio's car was in reverse and hit his own car hard, driving him backwards into the wall. The impact made his brain rattle, and the seconds it took to get back his bearings were all that the doctor needed to ram his car into his again, locking him in tight. Now Kurapika was caught between the wall at his back and Leorio at his front. Any hitting of the gas to get the car to move was useless and only made the wheels turn in place, burning the rubber with an acrid smell.

The doctor turned in his seat then. It was obvious he was enjoying himself and his little victory to the fullest. His teasing might have annoyed the Kurta if not for the boyish glint in Leorio's eyes and the happiness that was just flowing from him in waves. Kurapika could feel his heart-rate speed up at the sight. He couldn't help himself; he loved this side to the other man, but, for one, this wasn't the best moment to crush on Leorio, and secondly, he had sworn to smother any such feelings anyway! Why did they always have to resurface at the worst of times? His annoyance and embarrassment about this only made the situation worse as he felt a blush coming on.

Luckily, right at that moment, Killua bumped into Leorio, distracting him and setting the Kurta free. He had barely hit the gas again, though, when Gon hit him. '_Those sneaky little..._' he thought, planning his revenge, but the buzzer sounded and the cars abruptly stopped.

Killua was bragging about how he had won their little bet as they moved away from the cars. Of course, Gon wasn't too happy about that and wanted a rematch. That boy still had a strong challenging streak it seemed. Leorio kind of was the same, though, because he challenged Killua's claim that he had won, and rightly so, Kurapika thought. The self-satisfied speech of the little transmuter did it for the Kurta then. Although Kurapika knew he was the same as the doctor in that he had not counted their hits, he was pretty sure Killua and Gon would have him beat if he and Leorio had done so. And anyway, Killua was right about one thing, but that could be rectified. He looked at the doctor then.

"Actually, our _**little**_ friend here is right, Leorio. We never even _**touched**_ the two of them. Since they were already doing so on the track as it seems to me, they should be true to their colors and join up. And the two of us will see if we can't straighten out our poor track record and show them how it's really done. What do you think?" Challenge was gleaming in the Kurta's eye. He really wanted to show-up those little brats after what they had done to him moments ago.

Only when he saw the utter surprise in Leorio's eyes then, did Kurapika fully realize that he had just asked the other to join him in one car. He had been mortified of the thought only ten minutes prior, hadn't he? His heart was beating erratically in his chest now as he unconsciously held his breath. Would Leorio even agree? Had their little fight on the track released enough stress and tension that they could work together now? Although he tried to appear calm, there was a little insecurity in his gaze as he looked at Leorio, awaiting his answer.

* * *

When Kurapika spoke up the next moment, everyone seemed a bit taken by surprise (and affronted on Killua's part by the 'little' comment), but no one was more surprised than Leorio was when the Kurta's brown eyes met his. Kurapika had just asked him to join up with him and tag team against Gon and Killua on the bumper cars!

The young doctor was completely floored. He knew that he hadn't sensed any animosity from his smaller friend on the bumper cars, even when he had trapped him up against the wall, but to think that Kurapika would just forget their fight like that and want to…well…be with him…Leorio didn't know what to think.

It was only a short moment later that Leorio came to his conclusion; he didn't care about the fight anymore. If Kurapika forgave him and still wanted to be his friend, the taller man was more than happy to reciprocate.

"I think you have a point there!" Leorio let out then with a laugh as a huge, relieved smile broke out onto his face. "I'm glad that I wasn't the only one to notice how these two were practically double teaming us to begin with. I say it's time to get even and show them what we're made of!"

Leorio sent a cheeky glare Gon and Killua's way, daring them to say anything.

"Oh wow, I'm so terrified, Old Man," Killua uttered in a sarcastic tone before a confident smirk spread across his lips. "But you two are about to go down. If Gon and I can kick both of your guys' butts going solo and without even trying to team up, then just imagine what it will be like when we actually do."

"Yeah, but you'll be in one car instead of two, so it will be even between us!" Leorio pointed out triumphantly with a pleased look on his face, confident that he and Kurapika would win.

"That's true, but at least Gon and I can team up without clawing at each other's throats," Killua teased before he turned around and started heading back towards the line. "You guys might want to work on that."

Leorio just shook his fist angrily at Killua's retreating back.

"I swear that kid is such a snot sometimes!" The young doctor huffed out in irritation as he tried not to think of how Killua had been right. He and Kurapika were known for constantly squabbling so…could they actually pull this off? Leorio would love it if he could actually get through a whole day without fighting with the Kurta (it hadn't happened yet, though).

"Well, let's show them up, Kurapika! Not only with our skills but with our partnership as well!" Leorio stated then as he turned to his smaller, blond friend, and ignored Gon and Killua who were waving at them and taunting them in the distance from the line. "Yeah, we'll show them who's wrong by demonstrating how in sync we are! We won't fight at all!"

With a nod of determination then, like he had to agree to his own declaration or else he wouldn't follow through with it, Leorio then stated with gusto, "With that settled, I'm driving!"

* * *

A huge rush of relief almost left the Kurta lightheaded when Leorio agreed to double team. Kurapika had put himself way out there with his proposal, however accidentally it had slipped from his mouth. With the doctor agreeing, though, it all turned out well. Maybe now they were on the right track to forgive each other for what had happened last night and to reclaim their friendship. Kurapika would like that very much.

"Nope, that was as obvious as it gets," he agreed.

Once more Killua showed off his snobbish self-assurance, getting the Kurta even more annoyed with him.

"You definitely need to get taught a lesson, Killua! You got lucky, that's all, and only because the both of us were preoccupied."

The ex-assassin teased them about that point exactly. Leorio and him were so intent on hitting each other that they had not cared about the two boys. But with the way his idea had just been accepted by Leorio, and how hyped up the other one seemed to be about the double teaming, they were back on the same page, right? They would be able to work together and show those little brats, right?

"You just watch out for your own throat, or you soon might feel my claws there," Kurapika told Killua to mind his own business with a dark gleam in his eyes. Oh, they really needed to show that little brat!

Leorio took the words right out of his mouth the next moment. They couldn't let this go, and they certainly wouldn't lose against the boys. The kids were skilled in many things—they were fast learners and adapted easily to new situations—but this was a game of experience as well as skill, and they definitely had those two beat in that regard.

"You are right, we'll show them a perfect example of team work," he agreed as he saw Gon taunting them from the queue.

In the next second, Kurapika's attention was drawn back to Leorio when the other one just decided he'd be the driver.

"Wait! What? How come you get to drive? I want to teach Killua a lesson. He runs his mouth way too much," the Kurta folded his arms before his chest, looking up defiantly at the taller man. "_So much for showing our teamwork_", he thought.

Leorio didn't hold back, telling him how he was the better driver since he had caught him in his trap.

"That was cheating, by the way," Kurapika decided on the spot. "Those cars shouldn't even have a reverse, since they are meant to drive all in the same direction. Who ever heard of a car going backwards at a race?"

At that moment he heard Killua laughing and saw him pointing at them. "See how _**in sync**_ they are, Gon? They can't even stop fighting for a minute. We've _**so**_ won already!"

Clenching his fists so that the chains on his right hand softly clinked, Kurapika growled in the back of his throat.

"Okay, you drive. But you better do your best and crush them," the Kurta demanded before heading over to the line.

He would have loved to drive himself, but fighting any longer with Leorio about that would only have added more fuel to Killua's taunting. And if he was honest with himself, he had to admit that Leorio actually was the better driver. He might have been able to keep up with him for a moment there, but that last maneuver the other had pulled he had never even seen coming. Hopefully, the doctor could spring something similar on Gon and Killua, too.

* * *

It only took a split second for Gon and Killua to be proven right once again as Kurapika argued about his decision to be the driver. The Kurta was staring up at Leorio defiantly then, planning on personally dishing out his revenge like he was always used to doing, but the young doctor wasn't going to have any of it. If they were going to put Gon and Killua in their place, then the best driver (a.k.a. himself) would have to take the wheel and outdrive the other two.

"Sorry, Kurapika, but I'm obviously the better driver here. You remember how our last ride ended," Leorio backed himself up with a teasing wink towards the other. "I was the one that out drove you with my skills, so I should naturally be the one to drive for our team."

Sadly, Kurapika kept the argument going by stating that Leorio's surprise trap was a cheating gesture just because the bumper cars were not supposed to have reversing capabilities.

Before Leorio could defend himself by saying that it was perfectly logical for bumper cars to have reversing capabilities since they were made for the purpose of crashing into other cars and not for racing, Killua had the audacity to point out their argument and mock them over it. That was it! That brat was totally going down!

It seemed Kurapika had had enough with the former assassin as well, because he admitted defeat and allowed Leorio to drive. He also demanded that he better win as well, before he headed towards the line.

"Don't worry, I won't lose!" The young doctor exclaimed with confidence as an idea came to his mind the next moment. Seeing how the other would like the idea, Leorio ran after Kurapika and tapped him on the shoulder before he could get too close to Gon and Killua's destination. When the Kurta turned around to face him, the emission user leaned in close, their noses practically touching, and brought one of his hands up to cover the side of his mouth from view.

"Hey, Kurapika, I think I might have an idea we can use just in case the boys really allude us on the track," Leorio whispered out conspiratorially as a mischievous smirk made its way onto his lips. "Do you think that you can use one of your conjured chains to latch onto their car if they really start being allusive? I can only do so much with a bumper car, after all, and with us teaming up, something tells me that our cars are going to be practically dancing around each other without any of us getting a good hit. That's why, if that actually does happen, if you use one of your chains and make it invisible with that one ability—whatever it's called—and latched it onto their car, we'll be able to keep on their tail and I could probably land several hits!"

The young doctor's eyes gleamed with hope at his proposition. It was quite good, in his opinion. On the downside, though, it could be considered cheating in the grand scheme of things, but what was wrong with using what was at your disposal? He wouldn't be surprised if Killua and Gon tried to do something Nen related as well, but, the thing with their Nen types (from what Leorio could remember) was that their Nen was more direct and destructive. Gon's Nen was derived from brute strength, and Killua's Nen was about transmuting lightning, a really powerful and destructive element. Their Nen contrasted greatly with his and Kurapikas' Nen, because theirs was more subtle, and not as destructive depending on how they used it. Sadly, Leorio knew that with his hands tied at the wheel, and with the amount of concentration he had to put into driving, he wouldn't be able to use his emission Nen, despite how useful it would be in their situation. At least, at the same time, Gon and Killua wouldn't be able to use their Nen as well, because one of them would be driving, and their Nen was destructive enough that it could either destroy, or short circuit his and Kurapika's bumper car. If they did that, though, there was a high probability that the amusement park staff would kick them out for destruction of property. In the end, Kurapika's Nen was perfect for their situation, and could very well be their trump card if things got hairy.

* * *

Leorio's exclamation of that he wouldn't lose made Kurapika turn to him with a little smile. He had almost reached Gon and Killua at the end of the queue. The latter of the two kids turned around then.

"We'll see about that, old man!" He chuckled along with Gon, the both of them having fun riling up Leorio.

Kurapika was about to walk up the last stretch to the boys when his shoulder was tapped from behind. Turning around to face the taller doctor, the other man suddenly came very close, invading his personal space. Two kinds of reactions fought within his body then. His highly trained body was tensing up, the muscles ready to spring into action to defend himself at a moment's notice. The other part was tensing up too, but more in eager expectation. There was a nervous fluttering in his stomach. Leorio even held up his hand to keep from view what was coming next. Of course the rational part of the Kurta knew this couldn't be what his heart couldn't keep from hoping for. Still, the stupid thing hammered erratically in his chest.

A second later, Kurapika berated himself in his head on how he could have expected Leorio to kiss him even for one fleeting moment. Even while he did this, he still listened to what the doctor was whispering out to him. Actually, his plan wasn't bad at all.

"Yes, my dowsing chain would work for that, and I can hide it with In. They would never be the wiser, since it's hard to believe they would expect us to do something like that," Kurapika contemplated the idea. The boys only had a chance of seeing the chain if they used Gyo, but there was no reason they might do that, and even if they discovered it, they would be hard pressed to sever it if it was wrapped around the back bumper. His face lit up in the same mischievous smirk as Leorio's then. "I like that idea very much." With this plan, Kurapika would be more than a mere passenger on this ride. He would get the chance to exact his revenge almost as much as if he drove the car himself.

It was really unlikely their friends would expect them to try anything like this. Gon's enhancement ability would only wreak havoc if he tried to use it, and Killua would have to concentrate on driving. Even if he still contemplated to use his lightning, it was obvious that it was too dangerous to use on a moving car if he didn't want to hurt the passengers seriously. So, with themselves unable to resort to their special abilities, Kurapika was pretty sure that they would never suspect them as their elders to resort to using Nen. The boys might even consider that cheating, which the Kurta himself had just accused Leorio of. Still, using every skill you had at your disposal couldn't be called cheating, right? And anyway, putting those little brats in their place had absolute priority and overwrote these petty moral musings of his.

A few minutes passed before they got onto the track again and chose their cars. Maybe for superstitious reasons, Leorio decided on the blue car again. Killua seemed to show consideration and went for Gon's green car.

The little cars had a one-piece double seat, which Kurapika only fully realized once he and Leorio got in. It felt kind of weird and confusing to be so close to the other one. Even though the Kurta tried to behave like their fight last night had never happened, it was still very present in his mind and in Leorio's as well. This much was obvious. Also, his feelings for the doctor were as real and disturbing as ever, but it would not do to dwell on the awkwardness of the moment. He needed to concentrate on the mission at hand and try to just have fun with it.

At the start signal a few seconds later, the race was on. Both of their bumper cars left the other drivers in their dust. Setting themselves apart from the crowd, the two drivers tried to hit each other's side, both evading the others' attempts for the moment.

* * *

When Kurapika confirmed that he could use one of his chains, Leorio's eyes alit with hope. Would the other agree to his proposal?

A look of mischievousness overtook the Kurta's features the next moment, causing the young doctor's gut to twist in a weird way that was uncomfortable, but strangely exhilarating. Before Leorio could contemplate on the feeling, though, Kurapika announced that he liked his idea, and agreed to use his chain.

"Great!" Leorio exclaimed happily as he and Kurapika made their way over to the line. The rookie hunter crossed his arms as he stood next to Gon and Killua in the queue and sent the two youngest hunters a cocky smirk, which only made Killua roll his eyes (that brat!). No matter what the kids thought, he and Kurapika were definitely going to win now!

When they were allowed to go on the track, the young doctor went with his gut instinct and chose the blue car he had driven last time. The car had served him well, so he was certain that it would work well for him again.

Leorio watched on as he heard Gon insist upon taking the green car again to Killua until the former assassin agreed. The green car was actually very close to the blue, so Leorio knew that things were going to be heated and difficult right from the get go.

Before the young doctor could think of a strategy, though, he felt Kurapika scoot into the seat next to him, the other's arm practically pressing into his as the taller man took hold of the wheel. Leorio felt self-conscious then, and fidgeted nervously in his seat. It was only a few moments ago that he and Kurapika were angry with each other because of what had happened the night before, and now, they were sitting next to each other in a form of camaraderie, like the fight had never existed. It was strange. In fact, Leorio wasn't sure what was stranger: the fact that Kurapika and him were on friendly terms again so soon (and at all, for that matter), or the fact that he could feel the warmth of Kurapika's body and, in turn, it made the young doctor feel…very strange.

As Leorio began to wonder what the reason for that was, the buzzer went off for their ride, and the young doctor forgot everything as he automatically sprang into action. He took in the sight of Gon and Killua (the latter one driving) keeping up right next to them, and immediately went on the defensive as Killua tried to crash into their side. The two of them took turns going on the offensive and the defensive as they drove around the ring side by side, both of them deciding not to get too close to the wall so that they wouldn't be pinned down and unable to maneuver effectively.

By this point, the other people on the ride were all over the ring, either trying to attack Leorio and Killuas' cars, or trying to get out of the way in fear of being hit. It was complete pandemonium, and, because of that, Killua was able to take advantage of all the chaos and slow his car down enough until he was behind Leorio.

The young doctor had been too busy trying to drive around some crazy old lady that shouldn't have been on the bumper cars to begin with, and because of that, he was too late in noticing his mistake. Kurapika was the one to notice Killua's position first, and the emission user couldn't help but curse as he tried to shake the assassin off of his tail. Things weren't going the way he had wanted them to.

It was a few moments later, after some very close calls from Killua and Gon's car, that Leorio found his opportunity to turn the tables. Since he was approaching the end of the ring now, Leorio decided to take a chance and drove sharply to the right before going into reverse immediately. The young doctor's aim was to take Killua and Gon by surprise and back into them, but, sadly, Killua and Gon had already predicted their move and had turned the opposite way.

Even though he hadn't gotten his hit in, Leorio knew that he still had an opportunity. Immediately, he straightened out his car again and drove after Killua's retreating car. It took about a minute to catch up a decent ways with the other, and Leorio knew that there was not much time left.

"If there's going to be a time to use our trump card, it's definitely now, Kurapika," Leorio called out over the roar of the engines around him. "We only have a few more minutes, and I don't know what the kids are going to do next!"

* * *

The fight was an even one for the first few moments. Leorio tried to hit Killua on several occasions but the younger one escaped. Likewise, the former assassin was unable to get in a hit in return. They raced along the track, quickly weaving their way through the other racers. Leorio evaded the few that dared to try and hit them with ease, but that made him miss out on Killua slowing down to get behind them.

Kurapika instantly alerted his partner to the situation, pointing out the boys' position to him. Leorio was hard pressed to evade Killua's way better position, but he managed. Even though they had not been bumped into at this point, neither had they managed to hit the two boys, which was very frustrating for Kurapika. This was when Leorio managed to turn the tables on Gon and Killua with some crazy stunt driving.

Leorio told him then that this was their last chance and Kurapika agreed. As the doctor weaved them through the oncoming traffic, the conjurer lifted his hand as inconspicuously as he could, aiming for the green bumper car. Hiding the chain with In, he let it shoot outward, directing it to wrap around the back bumper. When their connection was firm and secure, he grinned mischievously at Leorio.

"I've got them. Hit the gas."

While his companion accelerated the car to close in on the boys, Kurapika pulled at the chain that was conjured with Nen and way stronger than the little electric car. With a hard smash, they bumped into Gon and Killua then, making Kurapika and Leorio laugh out loud. The Kurta gave the chain some slack then, to let the boys get a little ahead again. It was more fun if they didn't catch on to what was happening right away.

"Okay, again," he said, winking at Leorio, who again stepped onto the gas pedal, zooming straight for the boys.

Kurapika did not make the car move backwards, but he was easily able to keep it from escaping, no matter how much Killua stepped on the gas. Again they banged hard into the other car. This time, though, Killua turned in his seat to glare at them.

"Gon, use Gyo!" He shouted out to his best friend.

"You're right! It's Kurapika! They're cheating!" Gon exclaimed indignantly a second later.

"No, we're not. We're just using all our skills," the Kurta answered with a self-satisfied smirk.

Killua hit the gas again, trying to get a little distance between them.

"Try to get it off!" He demanded of Gon.

Just like Kurapika had predicted, the positioning of his chain was very disadvantageous to the other two. The spiky-haired teen couldn't reach the bumper in the moving car.

"Once more," the blond Kurta told Leorio with his smirk still firmly in place. Oh yeah, they had shown those two up real good.

* * *

Kurapika didn't answer him, but Leorio did see his blond friend move his hand slightly out of his peripheral vision. Before the emission user knew it, Kurapika was sending him a mischievous smirk and telling him that he had a hold of the other's car and to hit the gas.

Leorio immediately did what he was told and floored the poor bumper car's gas pedal for all it was worth. With a little jerk of the chain Kurapika was holding to help them in reeling the other car back towards them, their car was able to slam into the back of Gon and Killua's. The impact actually sent a victorious laugh past Leorio's lips. They had finally gotten a hit, and there was nothing Gon and Killua could do to escape their trap. They had won!

The young doctor smirked victoriously as Killua and Gon glared back at them in bewilderment, before Killua actually sped up for all he was worth as well. Leorio smirked when he saw Kurapika ease up on his chain to give the boys a false sense of security before he instructed Leorio to hit them again with a wink that sent the young doctor's blood spiraling into an adrenaline rush. Since the taller man had actually eased up on the pedal as well at the same time that Kurapika had eased on his chain, Leorio floored their little motorized vehicle and was able to hit their opponents once again.

By this point, Killua had definitely caught on to them and had instructed Gon to use Gyo. Sure enough, the two youngest hunters were yelling at them for 'cheating' and trying to get the chain off. Leorio just laughed while Kurapika told them they weren't cheating if they were using whatever they had.

Once again, Kurapika instructed Leorio to hit their opponents one more time after Gon failed to detach the chain from their back bumper. Unable to resist completely pulverizing the snotty kids, Leorio did as he was told and slammed into Gon and Killua's backend right when the buzzer rang. The two boys slowed down their cars to a stop, and Kurapika withdrew his chain. As soon as the vehicles were no longer in motion, Killua and Gon sprang from their car and rounded on Kurapika and Leorio like a pair of pissed off foxbears.

"What the hell was that?!" Killua shouted out at them incredulously. "You guys definitely cheated!"

"Nuh uh," Leorio chastised in a smug manner as he crossed his arms in a pleased fashion. "You never laid down any ground rules of what we could and couldn't do, so how could we have cheated? Kurapika and I were just taking advantage of the moment. Besides, if we hadn't done that, we would have ended that little bout of ours in a tie, and I don't really feel like getting on those cars again. Don't you think it's time for some different rides…_losers_?!"

Leorio just laughed after he had finished his little speech, Killua and Gon fuming up at him but unable to say anything because the doctor was actually right…although the name calling was a bit uncalled for (in Killua's opinion). Before the emission user could actually apologize for rubbing in their win, though, Killua grabbed Gon's arm and stormed off quite a distance away to talk to the taller teen. Leorio only assumed that Killua was already hatching a revenge scheme and just rolled his eyes as he turned his attention to Kurapika. The young doctor beamed at his smaller friend. Truthfully, he still felt exhilarated from their team up.

"Well, it's been a few years, but I say we still make quite a team!" The taller man exclaimed happily before he chuckled in amusement. "We definitely showed the kids up this time, hehehe! I feel a bit bad, but, at the same time, it felt so good to rub our win in!"

* * *

Everything was going according to plan, and Killua couldn't be happier…well, he actually could, but Leorio's gloating had effectively ruined his mood, and Gon was never going to stop being dense, so, yeah, Killua was just mildly happy. At least their matchmaking plans were going correctly. In fact, Leorio and Kurapika's team-up had actually gone better than expected!

As the former assassin dragged his stubborn friend away from an undoubtable rematch, the two of them stopped a few meters away from their two friends who were conversing in a friendly and affectionate manner by that point.

"Alright, Gon, calm down," Killua hissed out in a hushed command so that their friends couldn't overhear them. "You knew that we had a chance of losing in that instance anyway, and it's actually for the best that they won. Look how friendly they are with each other again!"

Killua gave Gon a moment to do just as he told him before he made his beast hunter friend turn his attention back to him by squeezing the arm he still held.

"Okay, the first part of our plan has gone more than smoothly. Now it's time that we start part two," the silver-haired teen commented as a look of contemplation came over him. "With how they're acting around each other now, I think leading them to the Ferris Wheel would be a good idea, don't you? If they keep the current mood that they are in by the time we enter that ride, it's bound to spark something between them!"

* * *

"I want a rematch! That just wasn't fair. I didn't know we could use Nen," Gon complained loudly.

He was dragged away from the track by Killua, though, and told to calm down. This wasn't too easy for him. He just didn't like to lose at a game of skill, and definitely not under these kinds of conditions. Gon was sure he could best those two; he just needed a few more attempts!

"But they cheated," the spiky-haired teen whined when Killua told him to look at the two.

Finally listening to his best friend, he took a look at their other friends. The both of them were smiling and talking amicably. This definitely looked way better than yesterday. Maybe Killua was right. Maybe it was okay to let this one go. In the end they only won because they cheated, so that wasn't a real win now, was it?

"Yeah...okay," he conceded as the blacklist hunter made him look back at him by squeezing his arm.

Killua reminded him of their matchmaking plans and finally dowsed Gon's contending spirit with it. Right. They were supposed to get their friends back together and romantically involved! Gon nodded energetically, agreeing to Killua's contemplation.

"Yes, that should work out. And we can see the whole park from up there. I want to try that out! Let's go!"

They headed back to their friends to tell them about their plans.

* * *

Kurapika had left the main gloating to Leorio. He had to admit the taller man definitely was more adept to it. It was really amusing to see the grown-up act like a little boy. The Kurta just smirked, keeping his nose a little higher than usual.

Of course, Gon was demanding for a rematch, and most certainly would go on to do so until they finally won a match if he didn't get stopped. This was when Killua dragged him away; maybe to talk some sense into the beast hunter.

Leorio turned to him then and grinned like the cat that ate the canary. He had to agree with his statement.

"Yes, we made a great team, and it was a lot of fun," Kurapika said with a warm smile. Leorio's second comment made the Kurta chuckle, though. "I know exactly what you mean. Well, it's not like they're kids anymore, and they deserved it for acting so overconfident. I enjoyed your 'rubbing in'."

Only after the words were out did Kurapika realize they sounded a little awkward and might be taken the wrong way. Long years of hiding his innermost feelings helped him with not looking flustered right then. To keep the other man from dwelling on his words, he tried changing the subject.

"You just talked about the other rides. Which one do you want to do the most?"

His distraction seemed to work out, and they talked for a moment about which rides they wanted to try and what they liked best. A moment later, Gon and Killua rejoined them, telling them they wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel next. That was actually a good idea, since they could see the park from up there and get their bearings, and might be able to decide on which rides to take next after seeing them from above.

The four of them strolled along the main park road then. At one of the vendors, Kurapika stopped to get a bottle of water. It was already starting to get warm. The others followed his example, only they got themselves sodas instead. As they got closer to the Wheel, they came across a throwing stand. Big, fluffy, plushy foxbears were displayed to reel in the kids so the parents would have to follow. This kind of worked the same way for their group.

Gon was the first of their group whose attention was caught, of course.

"Waaah! That totally looks like Kon! Except for the big eyes, but they look kinda cute!"

Killua was drawn after Gon, who pointed to a smaller version of the oversized plushies, whose faces were even cuter.

With an exasperated smile, Kurapika followed those two.

"Sometimes it's hard to believe he's sixteen already, right?" He whispered under his breath, looking sideways at Leorio.

Standing behind Gon, Kurapika also took a look at the displayed trophies then. When he saw something tugged in a little further back, though, his own eyes lit up with interest.

"I don't believe it. That...that one looks just like Ran-Ran," he said softly, disbelieving there was actually a plushy here that looked almost exactly like the one he had loved above anything else when he was a child.

* * *

"Yeah, I guess they did deserve it," Leorio laughed out in agreement as he tried to ignore Kurapika's last statement. It had sounded…rather awkward...and it didn't help that the young doctor's mind was always in the gutter.

Thankfully, before Leorio could think about it too much, Kurapika asked him about what rides he actually wanted to go on next. The emitter just smiled at that, his eyes alighting with excitement when he told his friend how he really wanted to go on the water rollercoaster, but wasn't sure on what else caught his fancy.

The two of them talked for a little longer about the possible rides they could go on when Killua and Gon decided to join them again. The two youngest hunters proclaimed how they wanted to go on the Ferris Wheel then, and Leorio and Kurapika jumped at the thought. Since they didn't really know what other rides they wanted to go on, being able to see the entire park and gathering their bearings would definitely help them.

With that decided, the four of them set out for the Ferris Wheel in higher spirits. Leorio couldn't help feeling relieved then that everything seemed to be alright between Kurapika and him again. Sadly, though, no matter what he did, the taller man just couldn't get the image of the other out of his head from last night. He had made Kurapika cry…

Biting his lip uncertainly, wondering if there was anything he could do to at least apologize for bringing such a touchy subject up with the other last night, Leorio was brought out of his thoughts when Kurapika declared he was going to get water from the vendor. Taking in how hot it was, even though it was only the late morning, Leorio and the other two followed the Kurta's example, but got sodas instead.

After they got their drinks and walked for a little longer, the four of them came upon a throwing booth that automatically caught Gon's attention, followed by Killua. Leorio wasn't surprised by the fact, since the main attraction for the throwing booth were adorable foxbear plushies. Kurapika couldn't help but comment on Gon's childishness then.

"Yeah, and he wonders why I still call him a kid," the young doctor chuckled with amusement as he followed Kurapika over to the booth. As soon as they took in the display of trophies hanging from the top of the booth, Leorio overheard Kurapika's words of recognition. A little confused, the taller man followed his friend's brown eyes until his own fell upon the head of a rabbitsquirrel plushie poking out from behind a miniature foxbear.

Looking back at his Kurta friend then, Leorio noticed how distant the other looked as he stared at the plushy's adorable face with sadness and yearning…Damn it, he had to get that stuffed toy now!

"Are any of you guys interested in trying your chances?" The staff member manning the booth asked as he placed three white softballs on top of the counter. "How about you, good sir?" He stated directly to Leorio, whose eyes had narrowed from determination then. "Think you have what it takes to win a prize?"

"I know I do!" The young doctor exclaimed with some irritation as he practically slammed his soda onto the counter. He had been planning to play for the sake of getting an apology gift for Kurapika anyway, but the vendor's words had sparked his challenging streak, which had effectively ruined his mood from earlier.

"Alright!" The young vendor exclaimed then as he stepped back and swept one of his arms out to showcase the plethora of small metal targets behind him. "You get three balls to throw at any of the metal targets behind me. Each target has a number on them to showcase how many points they are worth, and every prize has a number tag on them, so depending on what you want, you have to hit the three targets that add up to the number on your prize. Understand?"

Leorio nodded with ease as he placed down the amount of money he needed for the special game. He only had so much on him, so he knew that he had to make his throws count. Taking in the number that was attached to the rabbitsquirrel's ear (1000) and the targets in the back which had numbers in hundreds taped onto them, the emission user had to figure out which targets he was going to have to take down in order to get the prize. Noting that the highest number was 500, and that there was only one of them throughout the display (not to mention, it was the smallest target, since all the targets ranged in size and quantity depending on the number), Leorio calculated and knew that he was going to have to at least hit that one to get his prize.

Nodding his head in determination then, Leorio grabbed the first ball and aimed for a big 200 point target in the center of the display and easily knocked it down. Following that, he took the second ball and aimed it at a slightly smaller 300 point target that was dotting one of the corners of the display. Leorio heard his friends cheer as his second target went down, until he was left with only one ball, and the five hundred point target. The target was very small, and placed between two large 100 point targets, which meant that it was very easy to miss and get the one hundred point targets instead. Aiming carefully, Leorio brought his arm back and threw the ball with all of his might, the ball heading straight for the 500 point target...

…And his ball bounced off of it uselessly.

"_W-what?!" _Leorio shouted out in dismay before he turned on the vendor angrily, who just smiled professionally back at him. "I swore that I hit that target!"

"Well, Sir, to me, it looked like the ball bounced off the metal rim of the display below the target. That's the only explanation as to why it would bounce off."

"_Are you kidding me?!_" The young doctor screamed vehemently. He was more than certain that he had hit the target and that the vendor was lying.

"Chill out, Old Man," Killua commented then. "You still got 500 points, so you should be able to get a prize worth that much, right?"

"Actually, he can't," the vendor explained then, not looking the least bit apologetic as he continued. "Sorry, but I forgot to mention that the only way you can definitely claim a prize is if all of the three balls hit down a target. Since his last ball was a dud, then he can't claim a prize even though he got 500 points."

"That's a freaking rip-off!" Leorio screamed angrily before he went against his better judgment and slammed down more money. "I'll show you that that last ball wasn't a hoax!"

* * *

Kurapika was too lost in his memories to realize Leorio had followed his yearning gaze. Only when the staff member tempted them to try their hand, and kind of taunted the doctor, did the Kurta return from his memories to the present moment. Why would Leorio of all people want to spend extra money on this game when all there was to win were plush toys? He just didn't seem the type to collect these things. Kurapika would have understood if it was Gon who had been reeled into the game. After all, he was the one who was still looking starry-eyed at the foxbear plushies.

With the way Leorio reacted to the taunting words of the young staff member, the Kurta soon suspected his friend only played the game to meet the challenge. Well, at least Gon might get his foxbear out of it. Kurapika took a step to the side to give Leorio room, and leaned casually against the counter.

When the rules were explained, they seemed simple enough. Leorio looked at the targets and numbers and seemed to know what he wanted. He knocked down the first target pretty easily. Leorio had a good swing and aim, and easily hit the second target, too. Kurapika didn't realize the small smile that lit up his face as he watched the taller man.

For the last ball, Leorio took a little more time, aiming more carefully than before. Kurapika was sure then the other would try to hit the 500 point target that was smaller than the rest and more difficultly placed. Still, with the throws that went before, the blacklist hunter was confident Leorio could hit the target nonetheless, and he did, only the target did not get knocked down like the rest. That shouldn't have happened...

Of course the young vendor had a perfectly logical explanation as to why it happened. Only it was an obvious lie and Leorio called it. This game was rigged, this much was sure. While Kurapika had seen enough to deem this a tourist trap and just wanted to leave, his friend went ballistic. Well, that was to be expected, kind of.

Killua was trying to smooth the situation over, which didn't work out. Of course there would be a tiny, little stipulation as to why the money was just lost without any form of compensation. Even though Leorio realized what this place was, he still let his pride get the better of him. The young doctor slammed more money onto the table for a second try. Kurapika had to bite back a sigh.

For pride's sake, the doctor aimed for the exact same targets, just to show off that his throwing prowess was that good. He could hit any target he wanted. The young doctor could have easily tried to reach the 1000 points he aimed for by picking the two 400 point targets and one of the 200s but he did not. And so it turned out the same way as before. The first two targets went down easily, but the 500 point target withstood the onslaught of the fastball he threw, and that was that.

Leorio started screaming hell, and Killua and even Gon joined in this time. Of course the staff member seemed unfazed, and just claimed fake sympathy, enticing Leorio to try a third time since that usually was 'the charm'. The target couldn't remain this stubbornly standing any longer, right? Kurapika rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get out of here. Some foxbear plushy isn't worth the trouble, really. We all know this is a rip-off. Let's not play into his hands anymore," the blond hunter told his friend, stepping a little closer to him to get Leorio's attention onto him and away from the taunting vendor.

* * *

Once again, Leorio aimed for the three same targets, just to prove that he was correct in his earlier assumption. But, sure enough, even though he swore he hit the 500 point target dead-center, the target didn't budge. There was no doubt that the game was rigged then.

"_Are you fucking kidding me?!_" Leorio screamed bloody murder at the nonplussed vendor, and the young doctor was surprised to hear Killua and Gon complain beside him. The vendor just said he was sorry for the taller man's second loss, but that he should try again because 'the third time was the charm'. Leorio growled out angrily at that.

It was then that Kurapika tried to reason with him, telling him that losing money over a rigged game wasn't worth it, but it was worth it to Leorio. He wanted to get the plushy that Kurapika had obviously wanted for some reason, and he was going to do it for the sake of apologizing for hurting Kurapika's feelings the night before. Even though he knew that the game was rigged, that didn't mean that Leorio didn't have the means to cheat in return without getting caught.

Smirking confidently, Leorio just placed another round of money on the counter.

"There's no way I'm going to give up now," the doctor commented as he sent Kurapika a determined look. "I have to do this. It's the least I can do…"

He turned away then from his now confused friend and grabbed the first ball that was placed on the counter. He easily hit down the same 200 point target, and then the 300 point target right after that. With the last ball now in hand, Leorio concentrated even more than before and, just when he threw the ball, he enacted his emission technique with his throwing arm, his hand disappearing from view for all of those that could see Nen. Just when the ball hit the 500 point target and bounced off again, his fist popped out of a little pocket dimension in the few seconds between the ball hitting the target and bouncing off, and punched the same target with all of his might, effectively shattering it into tiny pieces. The vendor stared at the shattered target in complete shock, not understanding what had just happened, and if he had been seeing things.

"Hah! There, the 500 point target is down. I'm ready to claim my 1000 point prize!" Leorio exclaimed happily with a wide grin.

"Um…I'm sorry, sir, but you have to _knock down_ the target not—" The vendor tried desperately to come up with an excuse, but before he could finish, Leorio grabbed him by the front of his uniform and brought him close to his face.

"Look here, buddy; knocked down, destroyed, does it really freaking matter? This little cheap-ass game of yours is rigged anyway, and I just destroyed your money-making target, now let me get what I want or I swear I'll make you regret it," the young doctor threatened menacingly with a manic gleam in his eyes that the vendor just couldn't ignore.

"O-Of course, sir, what prize do you want?!" The vendor stuttered out desperately in fear.

"That rabbitsquirrel doll behind the miniature foxbear over there," Leorio stated with ease as he nodded in the stuffed toy's direction. He then released the vendor, who quickly went and retrieved the plushy. As soon as the vendor took the rabbitsquirrel down, though, Leorio was finally able to see it. It was a cute little plushy, but it was holding a plush heart in its hands that said 'I Love You'. It was obviously a discounted Valentine's Day doll.

Blushing furiously as he took the doll from the vendor, Leorio tried not to think of the implications of what this would look like as he turned towards Kurapika and, without making eye contact with the other, presented the plushy to him.

"H-Here…this was what you wanted, right?" Leorio mumbled out self-consciously as a blush of embarrassment overtook his face.

* * *

Something significantly changed in the doctor's behavior. He wasn't openly furious anymore. Instead, there was a diamond hard determination shining in his eyes when he turned to look at Kurapika. That combined with the little smirk the other man had sent the vendor lead the Kurta to only one conclusion. Since the park wasn't playing by the rules, then Leorio would also stop playing by them. He couldn't really blame the doctor.

"Well, I guess you have to do what you have to do then," he answered with a little smile and a shrug of the shoulders.

Kurapika himself didn't think a foxbear for Gon was worth the trouble, but, on the other hand, this stand was taking extra money on top of the steep entrance fee only to rip off the visitors even more with their rigged game. So, maybe Leorio was right; he should get his money's worth at the very least!

One sideways glance told Kurapika then that Killua had caught on to what would happen next, and that he anticipated it with glee. Gon, of course, didn't catch on, but felt the same as Leorio and cheered him on nonetheless.

There was a certain excitement building in the Kurta, as well. He realized that he had no idea what would happen. He had heard Leorio was an emission type, but he had never seen the other man's Nen ability in action. As Kurapika watched on, Leorio hit his preferred targets again. He then took a little more time for his third ball. To the trained eyes of the Nen users at the stand, Leorio's aura began to grow. It was strong, but also wild and fluctuating. The blacklist hunter immediately thought his friend needed much more training, but he had to remind himself that Leorio didn't want to become a blacklist hunter or anything like that. Also, the doctor had promised yesterday that he planned on training and getting stronger.

Yesterday... Upon this thought, other thoughts followed. Especially the events of last night threatened to overwhelm Kurapika. This was something the Kurta just couldn't allow. Concentrating on the here and now, he tried his best not to think about last night's event anymore.

Finally, Leorio threw the last softball. The moment the ball flew from his hand and headed on its trajectory toward the 500 point target, the hand that had just thrown the ball completely disappeared into thin air (which only a trained Nen user would be able to see). Once more, the ball bounced uselessly off the immovable target, but this time it was followed by the other's hand popping out from another dimension right before the target, and shattering the little numbered plate into a thousand pieces upon impact. Kurapika chuckled at the stupefied expression on the staff member's face then. He obviously never had tried to hoodwink a Nen user before.

"My goodness, Leorio, what a throw. Maybe you really should try out for the York New baseball league," Kurapika said with a little grin then.

The next second, the young Kurta looked absolutely incredulous at the vendor, who actually still tried to deny Leorio his prize. This was going too far, and Gon seemed to be thinking along the same lines as him.

"No way!" The teen exclaimed, slamming his fist onto the counter.

Leorio had his own up close and personal way of getting through to the thickheaded vendor, though. This time it was an open threat. Making the young man fear for his health seemed to be working, so Kurapika quickly checked their surroundings then. Thankfully, no one seemed to be close enough to get alerted to what was happening at their stand.

Finally, Leorio got to choose his prize, and it came as a total surprise to Kurapika. The doctor chose Ran-Ran, or better, the plushy toy that looked so much like him. Could it be that Leorio had overheard him when he had seen the toy first? Kurapika looked at the doctor in total wonder, and missed how the plushy was taken down. He only had eyes for Leorio at the moment. Had all this really been done for him? Had the other actually spent his money in order to win this prize for him?

Yes, he had, Kurapika fully realized as Leorio held out the bushy tailed rabbit to him as a gift. For some reason, the other one didn't look him in the eyes when he did so. There was a soft blush on the taller man's face. Kurapika was wondering even more at that. Was this an apology gift for what had happened last night? And was Leorio feeling so bad about it that he thought he couldn't even look him in the eye when he asked for forgiveness?

"Yeah, it was. He looks like Ran-Ran. I had him when I was a child..." Kurapika said softly when he took hold of the plushy.

He looked down at it then, fully taking in the toy in his hand. When he saw the red, little heart-shaped pillow the rabbit held in his hands, and read the words, a similar blush to Leorio's rose to his cheeks.

"Hmm...okay, he almost looks exactly like Ran-Ran, except for the...pillow." A lopsided and slightly strained smile accompanied the words.

This was just a stupid coincidence. The plushy had been too far in the back and behind the other toys, so none of them could have seen what it held in its hands. Kurapika told his heart vehemently to stop hammering in his chest and the stupid butterflies in his stomach to take a hike and fly around somewhere else. Ran-Ran No.2 was a gift from a good friend. Nothing more, but certainly – _**certainly**_ – nothing less.

Crushing the plushy to his chest, Kurapika looked at Leorio then. His eyes were deep pools of whirling emotions.

"Thank you, Leorio. This means a lot to me," he said in a soft, warm voice, the blush still prominent on his cheeks.

It was like a little piece of his lost childhood had returned to him; a little piece of a long lost home.

* * *

When Kurapika explained that the stuffed animal looked like the one he had as a child, Leorio felt like he had done a really good thing in spending a good portion of his waning money on it, despite its embarrassing quality. He had been able to give Kurapika something back from the childhood he had lost so violently, so the young doctor didn't regret the money he had lost in the process.

Leorio still couldn't look at the young Kurta, though, so he was thrown in for a loop when his blond friend commented on how the plushy he had just won wasn't exactly like his old doll because of the plush heart. That just made the whole situation all the more embarrassing then!

Besides the strange change in circumstances fate had just handed to them, Leorio couldn't stop the weird feelings that bombarded him in that moment. He kept thinking back to his secret longing for Kurapika's companionship when he was still in school, how he had kept dreaming of the other…how some of those dreams had turned…strange…like how his one-night-stands-had-started-to-look-like-Kurapika strange.

The young doctor tried desperately to forget about those thoughts, fearing of what the information that he'd find there would bring, so he forced himself to look at Kurapika again.

If it was even possible, Leorio felt his face grow even redder.

Kurapika was looking up at him in such a deep and meaningful way that the poor emission user didn't know how to handle it. How was it possible that Kurapika looked so…beautiful?

"A-ah! Um…it was nothing," Leorio exclaimed in shock at first from his previous thought before he mumbled out the last part of his sentence in an embarrassed fashion while he rubbed the back of his head. Dang, he really needed a drink right then. The heat really had to be getting to him by that point.

* * *

Killua watched on in absolute pleasure as fate handed him a lucky card. No one had suspected the stuffed animal Leorio had won and had just given to Kurapika to have such a romantic connotation with it, or for Leorio to even hand over the plushy to Kurapika in the first place! This certainly hadn't been in the plan, but it was more than helping them out at this point! As soon as they entered the Ferris Wheel now, something romantic definitely had to blossom between the other two. There was just too much atmosphere between them to be ignored!

As Leorio and Kurapika were too busy being stuttering messes, Killua nudged Gon with a pleased smirk on his face.

"We got this matchmaking thing in the bag now!" The former assassin whispered out triumphantly. "There's no way they can deny each other once we get to the Ferris Wheel!"

Gon agreed with him as they watched their two friends talk awkwardly with each other, the atmosphere between the two older hunters thick with a strange, awkward tension that wasn't angry for once, and that hadn't been there before.

It was then that Killua realized something. What if Gon won him a plushy, too? Killua blushed at the thought, but the strong yearning in his gut wouldn't let the idea slide. Was there a way to get Gon to win him a prize as well?

Wanting nothing more than to at least try, but still be inconspicuous about it, Killua leaned against the counter of the throwing stand then and looked up at a large foxbear stuffed toy that had the cutest face. It was worth the same amount of points as Kurapika's Ran-Ran had been.

"This foxbear plushie sure looks cute, doesn't it, Gon?" Killua commented offhandedly again as he stared up at it with a longing expression. "If it wasn't a prize, I'd just buy it for myself so that I wouldn't have to deal with this rip-off of a game…"

* * *

Gon watched Leorio take his toy trophy and give it to Kurapika. That was kind of unexpected. But what was even more surprising was the way their Kurta friend enjoyed the gift. Did Leorio know about the special meaning this plushy had? This was kind of like super romantic! This was just perfect for their plans!

Killua nudged him then and smirked really happily. The spiky-haired teen nodded and grinned back.

"Yes. It looks really good for us, and for them, too."

This little turn of events made Killua happy it seemed, and that in turn made Gon happy. The two of them watched the sweet and awkward way Kurapika and Leorio were talking to each other. Killua had been right. The relationship between those two really was similar to his and Gon's. Yet, they had been so far apart and only been talking so little to each other. That was just wrong. He was glad if he could help to bring them as close together as he was with Killua. Although…he still had a little trouble wrapping his head around the _**romantic**_ part his best friend was always talking about.

While he tried to think about its meaning again, Killua leaned back against the counter and looked up at the stuffed animals.

"Yeah! It reminds me so much of Kon. He was even cuter, when he was still a cub. He wasn't much bigger than those when I promised to raise him," Gon answered, pointing at the smaller plushies.

The vendor looked absolutely bewildered as he heard the crazy talk of the boys before his booth. Foxbears were known to be ferocious, wild beasts. There was no way in hell a kid like that had even seen one except, maybe, at a zoo.

When Killua commented, that he wanted one of those plushies, but couldn't get it because it wasn't for sale, Gon shrugged his shoulders.

"That shouldn't be a problem. I can win it for you," he said confidently.

Leorio had been able to punch down the stubborn target with a fist. Gon was more than sure he would be able to do even better than that. Getting out his money, he put it on the counter.

As the vendor saw Gon hand over his money, he thought about how the taller man from before had scared him with his bewildering trick and his manic eyes, but here was just a teen with an obviously overactive imagination. As long as he didn't have to deal with the other guy, this here would be a piece of cake.

"So, you want to try your luck? I'll even give you a little discount, since the 500 target is out of commission at the moment."

Gon happily thanked the man, and looked at the softballs before him. Then it came to him. This would be a little more difficult for him than what he thought. He had to dial back his strength quite a bit, or, not only the required targets, but the whole stand would get wrecked.

Taking a deep breath, he looked at Killua. His best friend wanted one of those plushies, so he would get him one! Gon took one of the balls.

"First comes the rock," he whispered under his breath, as aura built and gathered around him and he did his best to keep it down and harnessed. "Jan – ken – pa!" (paper)

Charged with his emission type Nen the softball looked more like a fireball to Nen users as it raced towards its target; one of the 400 point plates. The force of the charged ball was enough to annihilate not only said plate, but a second 400 point target and one 300 one, and blew a hole into the back wall, too.

The vendor had no idea what just happened, except that the softball that he knew and had used for over a year now, had just exploded, and had took three target plates and part of the booth along with it. He couldn't hold in a terrified scream as he looked at the damage first and then at the self-conscious teen that was rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry 'bout that! I guess you need to repair that game. But I got my 1100 points, so I get one of those numbered prizes, right?" Gon looked as innocent as the bright, early morning.

The young staff member let out another frightened scream as he stared wild eyed at the scrawny teen.

"Take it! Take anything! But just leave!"

"Eeehm...ehehem..." Gon chuckled nervously at this reaction. "Killua? Which one did you want?"

* * *

When Gon immediately agreed to win him a prize without even a second of thought, Killua was more than happy. His little mind trick had worked it seemed.

He watched on then, while Leorio and Kurapika watched, too, with knowing smirks on their faces. The vendor seemed to want to show himself in a better light then, because he even gave Gon a discount since one of the targets was out of commission. Gon happily took the discount before he grabbed the first ball and went into a very familiar fighting position. Killua watched on with unrestrained glee as Gon then used his emission type attack when he threw the ball, effectively destroying three targets simultaneously, part of the booth, and the ball itself.

Gon celebrated his victory then as the vendor of the booth freaked out. By that point, the staff member was in hysterics and didn't care what prize Gon decided to claim. The spiky-haired teen then asked Killua which one he wanted, which caused a light blush to come onto the former assassin's face.

"That one!" Killua exclaimed with excitement as he pointed towards the foxbear plushy he had been looking at earlier. The vendor quickly went over to the said plushy, hurriedly brought it down, and then handed it to the silver-haired teen with a flourish, begging all of them to leave his stand.

Killua ignored the man, though, in favor of turning towards Gon while holding the large plushy to his chest, and with a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks, Gon!" The silver-haired teen exclaimed happily, his sapphire eyes shining with absolute glee at the gift he had gotten from his crush.

It was then that the vendor begged them all to leave again, so the group finally heeded his words and started walking towards the Ferris Wheel once more. Leorio was laughing all the while as he wrapped his arm around Gon's shoulder and rubbed the other's hair in an affectionate manner with his other hand.

"That was awesome, Gon! You sure showed that bastard!" Leorio laughed out gleeful as he finally let the poor beast hunter go.

Killua just watched on as he continued to hold his newfound plushy with high spirits. As he continued to watch his other three friends interact, though, and took in the romantic plushy still in Kurapika's possession (actually, he had just asked Gon to place it in his backpack so that it wouldn't get dirty), the happy feeling in his chest started to dwindle until sadness overtook him. Unlike Leorio, Gon hadn't gotten him the plushy of his own free will. Killua had to trick him into getting it for him. Just how pathetic was that?

The former assassin looked away from his friends then as he stared down at the plushy in his hands while they walked, his head hung in sadness, and with his bangs covering his eyes from view. The present he had received from Gon was just a lie, a mere fantasy of what Killua desperately wanted, but that he'd more than likely never have. He was a sick person for having manipulated Gon like that for his own purposes, and all that it got him was a memento to remind him of what could probably never be.

Before the poor transmuter could think on his depressing thoughts for too much longer, the four of them had finally arrived at the Ferris Wheel and got into line. It was then that Killua noticed how the booths on the Ferris Wheel could hold up to four people! He had to find a way to get Leorio and Kurapika into them by themselves.

Thankfully, just when they were next in line (Killua was in front of everyone with Gon right behind him), he declared that he wanted to talk to Gon about something in private, and, to his surprise, Leorio and Kurapika actually let him go with no fuss! That had to be a sign that they wanted to talk privately as well.

A hopeful smirk played across the ex-assassin's lips then as he entered one of the boxed booths with Gon and watched from the window as Leorio and Kurapika waited their turn.

* * *

Leorio had never felt more awkward in his life as he tried to strike up a conversation with Kurapika after he had just given him a romantic looking present. He could tell that his Kurta friend was desperately trying to get the mood between them back to normal as well, but it just made it all the more awkward between them. Thankfully, Killua brought up how he wanted one of the vendor's plushies as well, and Gon took on the challenge of getting him one.

The young doctor, thankful for the distraction, watched on as Gon completely decimated a part of the booth and claimed a prize for himself from the vendor's utter fear. The taller man just smirked in satisfaction at the sight. It served that bastard right for ripping people off!

As Leorio watched Killua get the plushy he wanted from the vendor, he couldn't help but notice the light blush that dusted the former assassin's cheeks, and how happy he was to receive his gift. In all truth, the emission user had never seen Killua smile like that before, and it was quite obvious then what his silver-haired friend had wanted from Gon in the first place.

"Um…Kurapika?" Leorio whispered into his friend's ear in uncertainty then, wondering if he should feel startled by his revelation, or hopeful for his two friends' sakes. "Is it just me…or does it seem like Killua had said all those things on purpose, just to have Gon get him a present?"

When the Kurta confirmed that he wasn't the only one who thought that way, Leorio's stomach twisted in a weird way. Did that mean that…Killua was romantically interested in Gon, but the other was too dense to figure it out? Actually, yeah, that made perfect sense now that he thought about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hi Again! Once more a big thank you to anyone out there who took the time to leave a review! We appreciate that very much! Special thanks go out to our serial reviewers, we're happy about your interest and your questions. Of course we appreciate the favoriting and following, too ;D

Here's the fifth chapter already and we're still at the amusement park. The four of them reach the amusement park's romantic cliché the Ferris wheel. This chapter things happen for both pairings, so whether you like Gon/Killua or Leorio/Kurapika more, there is something for everyone ;D

Please remember, we'd love to hear your thoughts, so we'd be happy if you took the time to review. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

As the four of them made their way to the Ferris Wheel and finished off their drinks, Leorio marveled about the new revelations he had just had about the relationship between Killua and Gon. Even though he thought it strange himself, he actually didn't care that one of his friends was gay for the other. He, Kurapika, and Gon were talking back and forth during the whole trip, and Leorio had even affectionately rubbed Gon's hair for doing something as great as ruining that cheating vendor's business, if only for a little bit. It was strange how Killua wasn't talking at all, and when the young doctor sneaked a glance over to his far right, he noticed how depressed the other teen actually looked. Well, that wasn't good. What was up with the drastic change in mood?

When they finally arrived at their destination and got in line, it didn't take too long for their turn to come up next. Leorio expected the four of them to ride in a booth together, but he was caught by surprise when Killua declared that he wanted to talk with Gon about something private. That meant that his two youngest friends would ride in a booth together, while he was stuck with Kurapika in one. At first, Leorio felt that same awkwardness from before overtake him as he thought about being alone with his Kurta friend, but with the way Killua had been acting earlier, and the way he wanted to talk to Gon in private, it was possible that Killua was trying to confess to Gon if the young doctor's earlier assumptions had been correct.

"Sure, that's absolutely fine!" Leorio reassured the former assassin as he looked at Kurapika for if he was okay with the turn of events. "Kurapika and I can just follow you in the next booth, right?"

Kurapika agreed just as easily to the change in plans like Leorio had, so with a pleased smile from Killua, they watched their two younger friends get into one of the booths and start their ride.

"I hope those two will be okay," Leorio commented then. "Gon can be extremely dense sometimes, you know?"

* * *

Killua was quick to decide which plushy he wanted, and it ended up being one of the foxbears. Gon had to agree this one had the cutest face out of all of them. His friend held the toy happily to his chest, kind of like Kurapika had done, and thanked him.

"You're welcome," Gon shrugged with a smile.

It hadn't been much work or anything. He even had gotten his throws at a discount, so there really was nothing to thank him for.

They were asked to leave by the vendor again, and, since they were done here anyway, they went their way. This was when Leorio closed in on him and ruffled his hair. Gon whined softly and moved his head away, but couldn't escape since the taller man held onto his shoulder until he was done.

"Doooooon't!" Both of the beast hunter's hands went up to smooth over the ruffled parts of his hair, which, in the end, was absolutely superfluous since the hair withstood any attempts to tame it and always looked like its wild, gravity-defying self. "I tried to use as little Nen as possible! Really!" The teen tried to defend himself. He really hadn't wanted to damage the booth. All he had wanted to do was to win the plushy Killua had wanted. Gon always tried to do anything for his friend.

Kurapika asked him then if he'd be willing to tuck his rabbitsquirrel plushy securely into his backpack. Since the beast hunter still had some room in there, he easily agreed. It wouldn't do if Kurapika's precious gift got dirty, or worse, lost. He put it away as they strolled on.

When they finally reached the Ferris Wheel, they had to wait their turn once again, but they were lucky because the queue wasn't long. Shortly before they were to enter, Killua suddenly declared he needed to talk to him in private. Gon's eyes went wide. He had no idea what this was all about. Had he done something wrong? When he looked questioningly at Killua, though, the other one was smirking like everything was peachy. The spiky-haired teen had the distinct feeling he had forgotten about something, but that wasn't unusual. He just went along with Killua into their own booth then.

Once the door closed, Gon sat down opposite of Killua for balance's sake, and looked at him questioningly.

"Why didn't you want us to ride with Kurapika and Leorio?" He was sure it would have been fun to look out together and point at the attractions. Their hotel was really, really tall, too. Maybe they could even see it from the top?

* * *

While they were waiting for their turn on the Ferris Wheel, Kurapika had a lot of things on his mind. Although he was incredibly happy about finding a second Ran-Ran, and even more about getting it as a gift from Leorio, the heart pillow with the message of love was just extremely embarrassing, nonetheless. He was sure the doctor had had no idea that the pillow was there, still it was causing a lot of awkwardness between them.

Kurapika had all intentions of cherishing the plushy toy, but the thought of running around the park with the plushy in his arm (especially with its message of love and only in the company of males!) was just too much. Thinking on his feet, he had asked Gon whether he might take it into his backpack. The Kurta explained that he didn't want his precious toy to get dirty because he didn't want to accidentally hurt Leorio's feelings and make him think he didn't like it anymore.

The other thing on his mind was the new revelation he had on Killua. He had always known that him and Gon had a very special and deep relationship, but there was more to it, and he had just realized this the throwing stand. The surprising thing about it was that Leorio had realized it, too. Usually, his taller friend was pretty oblivious to his surroundings. So, were the signs so obvious that even he could pick up on them? Maybe there had been more hints when the three of them had talked and met? Kurapika had the distinct feeling that Killua would have a hard time with Gon as his intended lover. Actually, the Kurta didn't fear the young beast hunter might be homophobic, or even only into women. Much more, he believed Gon just might not understand what Killua wanted. He fully believed it had to be spelled out pretty damn clear to Gon or otherwise he wouldn't get it, and, somehow, he didn't think Killua was up to the task. His fellow blacklist hunter could be blunt and sarcastic but never when his feelings were concerned. The other tended to hide them which had to be a deeply ingrained survival instinct thanks to his dear Zoldyck family.

The Kurta was shaken from his thoughts then when Killua told them he wanted to be alone with Gon. This surprised him, but in a sweet kind of way. If those two really got together, he would be happy for them. His friends should find happiness at least. Kurapika couldn't help but cast a glance at Leorio then, who agreed happily to the request in that moment.

"Ehm, yes, of course we can," he answered a little slower and less enthusiastic than the doctor did. Although it would be best for the boys to be alone so that Killua might get his feelings across, Kurapika wasn't too sure he wanted to be alone with Leorio. There was still some awkwardness between them, after all, but since he couldn't very well say that out loud, he tried to make the best of it now. "We'll meet up at the other side. Have fun."

Gon and Killua entered their booth then, and the two of them had to wait for their turn. Kurapika's eyes lingered a moment longer on the boys after Leorio's words. He had to hold in a grin to his friend's last comment. It was funny how Leorio didn't see the parallels between him and Gon most of the time. It was funny, and, in a way, it was sad, too. But even if the doctor would see, would understand, what difference would it make? He was a lady killer. Most likely it would only make their precarious friendship finally fall apart, once Leorio realized his obviously unrequited romantic feelings. That was something Kurapika definitely didn't want.

"Yes, I know. That's why the path Killua has chosen won't be easy."

They were up then, so they stopped their conversation for the moment. After they entered their own booth, they sat down opposite of each other. Since the ride would last a while at the speed the huge wheel was going, Kurapika cast around his head for a topic of conversation that seemed safe between them.

"So, you breezed through med school in record time. Congratulations! I guess you had to study during most of your semester breaks, but I think Gon mentioned you guys met up a few times. Did you go on a vacation like this? Or did they visit you?"

* * *

Leorio stared up at the booth that contained his two youngest friends with saddened eyes, Kurapika's last words ringing with an air of truth in his head. Killua really had a tough road ahead of him if he was going to try and get into a relationship with Gon, and keep it that way. Leorio knew that Gon was not his father, but, at the same time, from what Leorio had seen of Ging, he and Gon were remarkably similar all the same, despite their slight differences. Ging had never been able to make the relationship with Gon's mother work, but the young doctor assumed that had to do with his career choice. Killua was another hunter, at least, and could keep up with Gon no problem. That didn't mean that Gon was dating material, though. The younger boy was clueless about a lot of things, and Leorio wouldn't be surprised if Gon hadn't even been on a date, or if he actually understood the ins and outs of dating to begin with.

Before the taller man could think any more on the subject at hand, his and Kurapika's booth finally arrived, and the two of them entered. They sat down immediately across from each other, and Leorio could automatically feel the tension between them again. Why did everything have to be so awkward around the other?

Thankfully, Kurapika opted for some light, and safe, conversation, and asked him about his visits with Gon and Killua during his time in school.

"Well, first off, I wouldn't say that I breezed through med school. It was more like I crawled through as fast as I could with my arms and legs bound behind me and with a sedative in my system," the rookie doctor laughed, albeit a bit painfully as he thought back on his schooling days. "But thanks, Kurapika! Yeah, I had to study so much during my breaks, too, I can't even describe how my head felt most of the time."

There was a short pause then as Leorio contemplated on what to tell Kurapika about his visits with the kids. Now that he thought about it, every time he had met up with Gon and Killua, he had also tried to get ahold of Kurapika as well…but he never did…

Feeling his stomach start to turn uncomfortably at the thought and as bad memories started to resurface, Leorio finally stated, "Well, when I did meet up with the kids, it wasn't for vacations like the one we're taking now. In all actuality, this is the first official vacation I've taken in four years. When I met up with Gon and Killua previously, one time was for the voting in of the new chairman for the hunter's society. Can you believe they actually voted me in as a candidate and I made it to the top two?! It seemed I gained a lot of favor after punching Gon's father in the face…"

There was another short pause then as Leorio tried to suppress the anger and sadness that suddenly consumed him, but he found it was becoming a losing battle. He was always confused over why he hadn't been able to get ahold of Kurapika for so long over the years. His contact with the Kurta was only about once a year over the phone…but he had called the other so many times, and it was obvious that Kurapika had his phone number set in his phone, because he always knew that it was him when he picked up his phone…

…Why hadn't the other tried to call him back?

"You know…I tried to call you a lot during that time…" Leorio whispered out as he hung his head, unable to look at the young man sitting across from him. "I didn't know what to do…I didn't want to become chairman and…during most of that time…Gon was deathly ill…I thought you should have been there…"

The young doctor tried to tell himself to stop speaking then, that he and Kurapika were finally back on the right track to feeling alright around each other again, but…he had to know…Leorio thought he had the right to know.

"When I met up with Gon and Killua during later dates, they would always come and visit me for a little bit, because I was always too busy otherwise. I always tried to invite you over, too, even though I knew that you were probably busy with your quest. Gon…I remember Gon telling me that he and Killua had been able to talk to you a good amount over the years but…for some reason…I could never reach you like they could."

Leorio swallowed hard then, knowing that he was going to be asking something he had been scared about for a while now, something he had been so confused on, but there was no backing out now that it was out in the open.

"I don't understand, Kurapika. I know it wouldn't be too strange not to get ahold of you that much but…I've hardly talked to you over the course of at least…three-some years? Yet Gon and Killua had been able to more often than me? What are the odds of that, right? That they could get ahold of you and yet I couldn't for all of those years? And what's more…when I could get ahold of you, you always knew I was calling…and yet…all those other times I called you, you never picked up and…you never tried to call me back."

Leorio's hands dug into the plastic seat of his booth then as his emotions began to turn chaotically within him. He had always been afraid that Kurapika had been avoiding him, that he had wanted nothing to do with him because he found him annoying or something… but then, why was he picking up a different vibe from his blond-haired friend now that they were face to face? Was Kurapika just a really good actor or something, and just putting up with him because he was Gon and Killua's friend, too, and he didn't want to cause chaos within the group? Was he just…the fourth, unwanted wheel to Kurapika that the other was just trying to deal with?

"I just don't understand, Kurapika, I really don't," the young doctor stated on shaking breath as he finally looked up and into the Kurta's brown eyes, Leorio's own brown shining with hurt and confusion. "It…it felt like you were trying to avoid me…and…it really hurt to think that you would want to do that…I mean…I guess it would make sense, because we've never been able to have a civil conversation without fighting or something," Leorio laughed weakly then as he averted his eyes again, "but the thought that you never really considered me a friend to begin with, or that you didn't want to be my friend anymore just…hurt too much. I tried to be as civil as possible when I finally did get ahold of you, but it was so hard because I wanted to know why. But now that you're finally here before me I'm…I'm not getting that same vibe that I always got from you over the phone. It's like…all those years of next to no contact had never happened."

With eyes set now in steely determination, Leorio finally looked up into Kurapika's eyes again, desperate for an answer to something that had been bothering him for years now.

"Just what am I to you, Kurapika? Why did you avoid me for so long? Do you…actually not like me?"

* * *

Unexpectedly for a loudmouthed person, like Leorio usually was, he was pretty humble about his academic accomplishments.

"Even though it might not have been too easy on you, you passed in the minimum required time, which is unusual, I've learned. Most students have to at least retake two or three courses. You should be proud of your accomplishment," Kurapika told the young doctor with a reassuring smile.

There was a pause between them then. With every trickling second it grew more potent. There was uncertainty in Leorio's eyes. He was contemplating something, and Kurapika understood then and there that the topic he had chosen wasn't as innocent as he had hoped. It seemed to have triggered something. He feared this was going to some place he didn't want to go. When Leorio spoke up again, it was kind of like he was telling a funny story, except that there was little mirth in the other man's voice. Things were clearly heading downhill. Kurapika did his best to try and fight it.

"Oh, yeah, the vote for the new chairman. I only heard about the proceedings afterward. I heard about you almost landing the job," he said with a soft chuckle. Though Kurapika had dropped off the grid at the time, he had inquired into the proceedings afterward. He was one of the few that did not vote, but if he had, he would have chosen Leorio, too. "No! You didn't actually punch Ging? How did that come about?"

Kurapika tried to keep the conversation going in that direction, steering it into safer waters again, but Leorio didn't seem to hear him. Since his fellow hunter never had been too hard to read, the Kurta saw the pain and the sadness flickering in his eyes, and felt it flowing from the other man in waves. And then, the topic that he definitely didn't want to talk about was brought up. Leorio told him how much he had wanted to talk to him, and told him how he thought he should have visited the deathly sick Gon. It was something Kurapika still felt bad about when he thought about it. He had later apologized to the beast hunter for that.

"I was in deep cover at the time. Not even the Hunter Association could get ahold of me, and they have very special means to do so. I had no idea what was going on, believe me..."

Leorio didn't seem too interested in what he had to say, because he kept up with his accusations. That's what his words were; _accusations_. Kurapika knew of course that the doctor was right. He had ignored his calls. The man had every right to call him out on that. Still, it frustrated Kurapika. How was he to answer? He couldn't very well tell the truth. And why couldn't the other man just be mad about the situation and not even bother about bringing it up to begin with? Why did Leorio have to look so...hurt?

"I didn't..." He lied lamely when Leorio accused him of trying to avoid him. "That's not how it was..."

Leorio was pouring his heart all over the place. Kurapika felt like he needed to sweep up all the pieces and carefully put them back together with superglue. The conclusions Leorio had drawn from his avoidance were the worst possible. Kurapika never had wanted to hurt the man he had secretly been in love with for so long now. It was a wonder the doctor still talked to him after what he had surmised about him. But what was he to say now? He couldn't tell the truth; it would only make things worse.

A steel-hard, demanding gaze caught his then, pinning it. Leorio wanted answers, and he had a right to them, but Kurapika still had a hard time coming up with them, and he had a feeling his friend would not be satisfied with the answers he could give.

"You are a friend, Leorio, and a dear one at that. I...I hope you feel the same way. I like you! Of course, I like you! I know we're not always on the same page and we quarreled a lot, but most of the time it was kind of fun, too, wasn't it?" Kurapika looked at the other imploringly then. "I...I had so much going on. So little time. And...and the boys are easier to talk to..." He was trying to find reasons to make Leorio understand without telling the full truth, but this half-truth already seemed enough to hurt the other again. "I'm here now, am I not? You asked me, and I agreed. I wanted to see you, Leorio. I've missed you. It's the truth."

Kurapika knew then, he was saying too much. His cheeks flushed a rosy color. He was letting too many of his true feelings shine through, but what else could he do? He couldn't let Leorio think he hated him! He would never get what he wanted the most. Leorio just could not feel the same way about him as he did about the other, but at least he wanted to remain friends! If the doctor kept up with his dark thoughts and doubts, he would lose him for good. Kurapika couldn't bear that thought. Those years of not seeing the other and barely talking to him had been hard on him. He had only been able to pull through by telling himself that Leorio needed to study and shouldn't be distracted, and that his own feelings would finally cool down during that time. The Kurta had been wrong, so terribly wrong. Sitting opposite the other now, seeing how much his actions had hurt him, all Kurapika wanted to do was to wrap his arms around Leorio and kiss him to show him the depth of his true feelings, but he knew it was the worst thing he could do.

"I hope we're still friends, Leorio. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings when I didn't call you back. I never meant to...hurt you in any way. Please, try to believe me," Kurapika begged in a soft voice. He really wasn't sure if Leorio even could trust him, since he was keeping the truth from him and could not offer any meaningful reason as to why he had avoided him. Still, he just had to try.

* * *

Leorio just listened as Kurapika desperately tried to plead his case, all the while reassuring him that he still considered him a friend, and that he was sorry for what he had done. The young doctor took Kurapika's words in with a grain of salt, his eyes still shining with hurt and disbelief when he realized his friend wasn't telling him the whole truth. His reasons as to why he hadn't talked to him were half-assed at best, with one of the reasons actually making Leorio's heart clench with pain. Was he that difficult to talk with?

The taller man saw the look in his blond friend's eyes, though, the warm brown pleading for him to remain as his friend and to forgive him, even though his reasons didn't add up to his ignorance. If Kurapika really had so much going on (and Leorio had no doubt that he did, but still…) and not enough time, then why would he call Gon and Killua over him? He didn't think he was that difficult to talk to, since, in his opinion, most of their fights were caused by Kurapika's sarcastic and slightly demeaning attitude, but Leorio knew he was at fault for reacting so negatively to them, since he couldn't seem to handle constructive criticism from the blond.

Leorio just hung his head and sighed as Kurapika finished pleading his case, before he brought his head back up to look at the smaller blond across from him.

"I believe you…to a _point_…" The young doctor stated with slight frustration and hurt in his voice. "I can tell that there's something you're not telling me here. I can just feel it. But I won't press it any further because I'm just…_sick_ of fighting with you Kurapika."

Leorio turned his attention away from the Kurta then in favor of looking out the window, his insides feeling like they were twisting up inside him from the pain he was still feeling from the chain-users words.

"I'm sorry I'm so difficult to talk with…" The older man whispered out morosely as he still refused to look at the other. "I don't try to be…I really don't…There's nothing I want more than to have a civil conversation with you without resorting to petty bickering…even if some of those moments are fun because teasing you is more enjoyable than it should be…"

A light blush adorned the doctor's cheeks at his last words, wondering if he should have mentioned them at all, because they could possibly be taken another way. Would Kurapika see him as even weirder now? Would this actually start another fight between them?

"…A-Anyway, I just want to tell you that…you really can talk to me about anything, Kurapika. I want to be a good friend to you because you're...you're very important to me…"

Damn it, why were his cheeks getting redder?! Why was he so embarrassed to say these things?! Well, he didn't share his feelings like this too often, sure, but there was no need for such an embarrassing action!

Trying to keep his thoughts and his body under control, Leorio waited then for what Kurapika had to say, the atmosphere between them turning awkward once again.

* * *

When the doctor hung his head, the blond knew his words were not enough. The reasons he could offer were shallow at best, and, of course, Leorio could not accept them at face value. But could the other man still find it in his heart to forgive him?

Leorio called him on still hiding the main reason for why he had kept his distance. Of course he was right, but Kurapika didn't know what else to tell him. The full truth was out of the question. But in keeping the truth from his friend, he hurt him again. Why was it so hard between them?

"I don't want to fight with you either," he said softly, and meant every word.

Leorio looked away from him, watching the park slowly go by. His next words showed the Kurta how deeply his words had hurt the man he was in love with. It had never been his intention to cause the other pain, but he saw no other way. The tall, confident man sported a soft blush when he carried on. The wish he uttered then, brought hope to Kurapika.

"That's what I want, too," he agreed from the bottom of his heart.

His friend told him how he liked to tease him then. Kurapika couldn't help but smile softly at that. It was fun sometimes; he had to agree to that. Not the real arguments, never those, but the little quarrels about the simple things. Riling up Leorio over stuff like that was fun.

Flustered and blushing even deeper, the doctor told him how he wanted to be a good friend to him. It was so hard to know that his half-assed reasons made Leorio believe he hadn't been. He was a good friend. Kurapika might hate his guts sometimes when he just couldn't shut his big mouth, but Leorio meant well when he did so. Yes, Kurapika had been furious about the things Leorio had said last night, but they were said out of true concern, and he had been right, mostly. The Kurta was headstrong and fixated so much on his set goals that he had lost perspective, and Leorio had called him on that. Only a true friend, someone who was more concerned about you than about the effects it might have on the relationship, would tell you the truth like that. Kurapika was a very proud creature. Although he had seen the truth in most of what Leorio had said last night, he still clung to the way the doctor had made a scene and excited him enough for his eyes to change. Kurapika had been sure as hell that he would not apologize, or admit to the other man that he was right. Watching him now, though, seeing the pain and the sadness he had caused, made his resolve crumble.

The Kurta scooted forward in his seat, closer to Leorio. He needed the other man's attention now. He knew, he wouldn't say this twice.

"You _**are**_ a good friend, Leorio. The things you said yesterday... You were right...mostly. But you knew I wouldn't like to hear what you had to say. You didn't know if I would even hate you for saying them. You knew the consequences this might have on our relationship and on this vacation, and still, you said them. You were more concerned about what might happen to me if you kept your opinions to yourself, and bravely spoke up knowing full well what might happen. Only a true friend would do that."

He looked into the dark chocolate eyes of the man sitting opposite of him.

"I hope someday I can be a friend like that to you, too," he said softly, knowing that he wasn't a good friend at the moment. He was selfish, wanting things he couldn't get, and hurting his friend because of them. Kurapika needed to work harder on fighting his romantic feelings for Leorio and to become a true friend to him.

* * *

It really sounded like Kurapika wanted the same thing as him; a good friendship where they could actually talk to each other without arguing, _really_ arguing, but Leorio was still a little uncertain about the other's claims. It wasn't like he didn't want to believe Kurapika was capable of actually helping him in pulling that sort of friendship off, it was just that the other had clearly shown that he was avoiding him for some reason, so how could they accomplish that friendship if Kurapika was still going to avoid him?

An answer actually came to him in the form of the Kurta himself as the young doctor saw his blond friend scoot closer to him from across the way in order to address him. When Kurapika's words reached his ears, Leorio could only stare at the other in astonishment, almost unable to believe that what he was hearing was true. Kurapika…he was actually admitting that the things that Leorio had said last night were actually correct…for the most part anyway. Just the very fact for Kurapika to admit he was wrong about something was rare, if not almost unheard of, and he was actually admitting it to him! Kurapika had never admitted he was wrong in a fight with the young doctor, _never_!

When his blond friend's hopeful words reached his ears the next second, Leorio couldn't stop his body from reacting. Automatically, one of the emission user's hands shot out to take one of Kurapika's hands into his. Leorio then stared into Kurapika's surprised eyes, the doctor's own flashing with absolute seriousness as a soft, grateful smile graced his lips.

"You can, Kurapika," Leorio whispered out then as he gripped the other's hand a little tighter, feeling the warmth of the other's skin against his. "Don't make it sound like you can never live up to that, because I…I already thought you were a great friend…you know…before all this avoidance popped up…You helped me so much, and kept things realistic for me when I was being too naïve…you saved me in more ways than one."

A look of pure affection replaced the look on Leorio's face then as he continued to stare at the young man he had always considered his closest friend after Pietro passed…Sure, they had had a rough spot in that friendship as of late…Okay, they had several, but he had had those with Pietro, too, so…maybe that was why he felt so close to Kurapika? Maybe he was seeing parallels between the Kurta and his long gone friend?

"Just the fact that you brought up last night, and that you actually took my words into consideration…I never expected you to admit something like that," Leorio continued softly, his tone filled with gratitude and hope. "In fact…I want to say sorry for last night…Although I don't take back what I said, I should have known better than to anger you with such a private matter in a public place…That…That's why I won that plushy for you…as an apology…Although I wasn't expecting the pillow…" The young doctor laughed lightly then before he continued, "It's...it's something like this, you know, that makes me think that we can make this friendship between us work…that we can make it better than before from now on. If we're both open like this a little more often maybe…maybe…"

It was then that Leorio realized the words he was saying, the fact that he didn't know what he was trying to get at, and that he was leaning very close to his conjurer friend while holding his hand and staring into his eyes. A very awkward, very profuse blush attacked the poor doctor's cheeks then as he released Kurapika's hand like the blond had set it on fire.

"Um…well…you know what I mean, right? Hehehe…" The taller man laughed out nervously, unsure of the plethora of feelings that were twisting around in his stomach. Maybe…maybe the parallels between Pietro and Kurapika weren't as parallel as he had first thought…

* * *

Suddenly and unexpectedly, Leorio grasped his hand and looked into his eyes so deeply and earnestly that it rooted Kurapika to the spot. He felt his heart skip a beat, only to start up again, and begin to race like crazy. He couldn't take his eyes off of Leorio's cute, little smile. The warm, soft voice of the doctor was like a sweet caress to his ears as he told him that he had considered Kurapika a friend before already. Leorio's hand squeezed his, and the Kurta was acutely aware of the strength and the warmth of the other man. He felt his cheeks heat up.

His heart beating erratically in his chest, and his face flushed, Kurapika felt lightheaded as he looked into the other's dark chocolate eyes that were so full of warmth and feeling. For a moment, the cool Kurta lost himself to his heart's wish. With the way they were so close right now, the way they touched and looked at each other, it was so easy to believe there could be more. Leorio even apologized for what had happened the night before; the way he had endangered him by exciting him too much to control his eye color. To know his second Ran-Ran was an apology gift only made it more precious to Kurapika then. When the other one mentioned the pillow and laughed, the Kurta's little moment of secret hope died a sudden death. He forced a little chuckle. There could never be more between them than friendship, but he would take that over losing Leorio from his life forever.

Kurapika nodded in agreement that they were on a good path. That was when something changed in the doctor's eyes. He suddenly flushed a deep crimson and snapped his hand back, like the Kurta's hand had burned it.

No matter how Kurapika tried to rationalize the reaction, it hurt him. Was it so bad for Leorio to even touch him? Maybe the stupid macho feared for his reputation as a lady's man if he was seen holding a male friend's hand? No matter the reason, it hurt, and that in itself made the Kurta mad. He shouldn't feel like that, he knew that, but he just couldn't help himself.

Scooting back in his seat, Kurapika crossed his arms before his chest.

"Yes, I think I do," he answered in a cooler voice than before.

They had already passed the peak and missed it because of their intense conversation. He looked out of the windows, trying to keep his feelings under control again. It wasn't Leorio's fault that he couldn't keep his feelings in check. He knew there was no chance in hell for them, no matter how touchy feely the doctor became. So really, he shouldn't be mad at him. Pulling himself together as best as he could, Kurapika pointed.

"That looks like the water ride you wanted to go on. It looks like a thrilling ride. That's what you were looking for in it, right? Looking at the splash wave at the end, I bet it's pretty refreshing in this heat, too."

The tension that had built between them dropped somewhat as they looked at the park from above and pointed out things that looked interesting.

* * *

As Kurapika scooted away from him and crossed his arms, Leorio got the impression that he had done something wrong. Dang it, why had he grabbed Kurapika's hand in the first place? The other must feel so awkward around him now, or even mad for invading his personal space without permission!

Leorio wanted nothing more than to apologize then, but his blond friend seemed to want to just shrug off whatever that was bugging him, because he just looked out the window the next second as their booth started to descend, and commented about the large water rollercoaster outside.

"Uh, yeah!" The young doctor answered quickly, desperate for a change of topic in hopes of lifting the awkward mood between them. "I actually wanted to ride it during the hottest part of the day. I bet it would be the best thing to ride after we get some lunch!"

From there, the two of them pointed out some other rides they would like to go on, and Leorio even commented on how it looked like there was a large garden off in the distance that they could check out too if they wanted a breather from the rides. Through all that time, though, the awkward mood still lingered, and the young doctor wondered if it was going to be there for the rest of the vacation.

* * *

As soon as the other asked him why they didn't share their booth with their other friends , Killua couldn't stop himself from giving Gon an incredulous look.

"Are you serious, Gon?" Killua deadpanned as he set his foxbear plushy beside him. "What do you think the point of coming to the Ferris Wheel was? We were coming here to get Leorio and Kurapika to admit their feelings to each other remember? Do you honestly think they would do that if the both of us were in the same booth as them?"

* * *

Killua looked at him in a way that told Gon that he had asked something stupid. The teen had a sinking feeling. Why was this always happening to him? He wasn't really stupid. At least...at least he thought so. He had good ideas, too. People had told him so. Every now and then even Killua thought so, but there were so many other times when he was slow to understand things, and he hated it when that happened around his best friend.

The questions Killua shot at him made Gon open his mouth to answer, only to shut it at the next question and try to think what the questions would lead to.

"Ehm...I guess not?" Gon answered uncertainly.

Sure, they had decided the Ferris Wheel was a romantic place and that it was meant to bring the other two together, but Killua hadn't said the two needed to be alone together, did he? Gon had no problems telling somebody how he felt about them and he didn't care who was around, and Leorio was supposed to be a lot like him, wasn't he? But, now that Gon thought about it, there was another thing that was bothering him.

"But, Killua, isn't a Ferris Wheel ride only really romantic in the sunset or even in the dark? Mito always allowed me to stay out later when I went out with the women on Whale Island, because dates are supposed to be in the evening. It's still daylight, and I don't see why Leorio and Kurapika can't talk while we're around. We're friends aren't we? I know that I say everything I want to say to you with them around."

Gon shrugged. He really didn't see the problem. By looking at his friend, though, he knew he was being stupid again. He had an inkling that it had something to do with that romantic component to Leorio and Kurapika's relationship that he still didn't fully understand. Looking pretty much lost by that point, Gon could do nothing but ask his friend.

"What do you think they would say that they couldn't say with us around? Really, Killua, what... do you expect to happen between the others?"

* * *

Killua just continued to stare at Gon incredulously, almost unable to believe that the man with more dating experience than him wouldn't be able to understand the magic of the Ferris Wheel with or without a sunset, or the fact that he didn't understand the necessity of alone time between developing couples (the former assassin also tried not to get outrageously jealous at Gon mentioning his many girlfriends again).

When his taller friend's next question reached him, Killua couldn't stop staring at his friend, his eyes wide with astonishment

"Did you seriously just ask me that, Gon?" The transmuter asked in surprise. When he saw the angered and hurt look on the young beast hunter's face, the former assassin just shook his head before an apologetic look overcame him.

"Sorry, Gon," he whispered out seriously in apology, "I just never expected you to not understand something like this…I guess you've…never been in love with someone, have you? I mean, in the sense that you feel romantic feelings of love towards them like a man would for his wife."

The former assassin tried not to choke on those last words. On the one hand, Gon not having actually loved any of the girls he had taken on his dates was kind of relieving, but, at the same time, that meant that Killua's feelings for the other weren't reciprocated either…

Still, that didn't mean that Killua couldn't get that reciprocity; he'd just have to plant the seeds, first.

With a plan coming to mind that could actually make or break him, Killua was willing to go through with it in order to better his practically oblique chances of having Gon feel the same way towards him. He'd do anything by that point, honestly.

"Okay, Gon, listen up. I'm going to explain why Leorio and Kurapika should be alone in order to be romantic, and then actually show you in a sense, so that you understand better," the former assassin explained slowly as he stared earnestly into Gon's hazel eyes. "I know it's best to physically walk you through a simulation, because you learn a lot better that way."

Taking a deep breath then, Killua went into teacher mode.

"Alright, from what I read, the whole thing about romance in relationships has two sides to it. One side," Killua started as he held up one of his pointer fingers, "is where the couple is able to show their romantic feelings in public through acceptable public displays such as holding hands, hugging, cuddling, light kissing, and light and teasing conversations; anything other than that concerning the relationship, the second side, is considered to be private between the individuals, where no outsiders should be allowed to witness or hear them in fear of an awkward situation popping up, or for the special moment to be ruined for the lovers. Are you following me so far?"

Seeing the hesitant nod from his friend, Killua just sighed as he tried to elaborate more.

"Okay, Gon, just try to imagine yourself in this scenario; you've felt romantic feelings towards someone for a very long time, and you want to finally confess and pour out your feelings to them. This moment is actually a huge occasion for any starting couple, so would you actually confess to them in the confines of a crowded booth on a Ferris Wheel surrounded by your friends, or would you want to get a private booth so that you can tell this person you care about how you really feel about them? Before you even try to answer—" Killua cut his friend off as soon as he saw Gon open his mouth, "—the actual answer is the last one. Being one on one with the person you love makes the atmosphere between you more intimate, like your words are only for them, and that makes the moment all the more special and meaningful."

Gon seemed to be contemplative then, so Killua pressed on ahead, his nerves actually starting to act up as the next stage of his plan was enacted.

"Okay, I think you understand the reason behind why Kurapika and Leorio need to be alone, so let's act out how I want their situation to turn out, but let's imagine this with you in mind, alright?" Killua asked hesitantly, waiting for Gon to accept his circumstances before he continued. He didn't want his friend to feel awkward after all…and he sure as hell hoped that he wouldn't feel awkward when he finally did agree and Killua succeeded with his plan.

After receiving a confirmation nod, the silver-haired teen continued then.

"Alright, Gon, imagine that the person you've loved for a long time is sitting across from you, and you're both alone in this booth just like we are," Killua explained softly then, his sapphire eyes growing a little distant as he imagined this whole scenario he was about to act out in a different setting and under different circumstances; a situation where Killua wasn't tricking the person he cared for the most, and taking advantage of his innocence…

"The person you love has just won you a stuffed animal of their own volition, even though they didn't need to. You're overjoyed and hopeful that it means your crush feels the same way towards you," Killua continued, trying to swallow the guilt he felt at his own actions, and the heartache he felt at the reminder that he had tricked Gon into getting him a stuffed animal as well. "The both of you fall into conversation; you're words coming easily to you as you talk about good times, the atmosphere around you comfortable yet filled with a slight tension from unsaid words. It comes to the point where you can't stand it anymore, you can't stand keeping the secret you've kept for a long time inside of you, so you take the other person's hands," the silver-haired teen proclaimed passionately as he took Gon's hands in his, unable to look at the other's eyes as he did so. "You tell them that you've been meaning to say something to them for a long time, but you've been too afraid…and then…"

Killua's sapphire orbs hesitantly met Gon's eyes then.

"…You're eyes meet theirs, and you're not nervous anymore," the young teen whispered out with a small smile on his lips, his words coming out more confidently. "You speak confidently from your heart and tell them that…that you love them; you love them more than anything else on this world, and you couldn't imagine living without them…"

Killua gulped then as the images in his mind ran rampant. He kept trying to tell himself that Gon would never do that to him, that he'd never suddenly confess that he loved him, but the thought of it was just too good for the other not to think about. Killua had wanted that for so long, he couldn't adequately describe just how strongly he yearned for it.

"The person you love takes a while to reply, because they're surprised, and they've…they've never thought of you in a romantic light before," the former assassin continued, his voice sounding a bit sad at first, before a twinge of hope made its way through. "But as they continue to think about everything the two of you had been through, and they feel the warmth of your hands in theirs," Killua stated as he squeezed Gon's hands in turn, "they search within themselves and realize that they had been missing something so important, so obvious, for a long time. It's then that they reply that they love you too, that they never want to part from your side…"

Killua unconsciously leaned closer to Gon then, his eyes flashing with uncertainty for a second before a look of determination crossed his features. He was going to go through with this! He had wanted this for so long and…and he was going to show Gon how he felt.

"The two of you stare happily at each other, almost not believing what has transpired…that what you've always dreamed of has actually come true…and in that time, you unconsciously inch closer together," the young transmuter whispered out almost breathlessly as he brought his face slowly closer to Gon's. "By the time you realize what's happening, you're so close that…you can't help yourself…because the both of you had wanted this the whole time…And, with that, the both of you close your eyes…" Killua said as he nodded towards Gon, indicating that his taller friend should do as he had suggested. Gon still looked a little confused, but he eventually closed his eyes. Killua bit his lip at the sight, almost berating himself for what he was doing, but still unable to tell himself to not do what he was about to do.

"And with that, the both of you seal the deal…" The former assassin stated with a note of finality in his voice. "You both show how much you care for each other like this…" And, with that, Killua threw all his uncertainties away and leaned forward to capture Gon's lips in a soft, chaste kiss, his eyes closing afterward. It was everything the silver-haired teen had dreamed of—No, it was better! Gon's lips were so soft, and they fit perfectly against his, but if there was anything that Killua regretted in that moment, it was that he had to make the kiss he had always wanted short for Gon's sake. He wouldn't be surprised if the startled flinch from Gon he had felt after the kiss was enacted meant that he had made the other a bit uncomfortable.

When Killua drew away a few seconds later, he peered uncertainly, yet hopefully at Gon as the beast hunter slowly opened his eyes to look at him.

"Well…that's the situation…" the young teen finished lamely as he waited for Gon's reply on bated breath. "What do you think?"

* * *

Killua gave him an incredulous look again, and asked him if his question was for real. The only thing missing was the other actually calling him a stupid nitwit out loud! The young beast hunter didn't care too much about what other people thought of him. Sometimes it was even advantageous if people thought he really was stupid, but when Killua thought this way, it hit him pretty deeply, and just hurt a damn lot. A defiant look was all he could muster to try and hide the pain.

The next moment, his friend actually apologized for the way he had reacted to his honest question. If Gon couldn't ask his best friend about such things, where else was he to turn to? At least Killua understood him then. He agreed to the other's realization that he had never been in love with anyone. Mito had made him go on these dates with the sailor women, partly to teach him on how to treat women right, and partly for the females to have a little fun. Palm was the only other woman he had gone out with, and that was to keep her from going onto a killing spree. There were no romantic feelings involved with any of them.

Killua promised to explain it to him, and, even better, to show him then. Gon knew he really, really understood things so much better when he could experience and feel them instead of just by mere words. Language could be such a convoluted and complicated thing! Happy now that his confusion would finally go away, he leaned forward a little so that he could listen to Killua's explanation better.

Sadly, when his friend started to explain, it really didn't help a whole lot. Gon just didn't get it. Hugging, cuddling, and kissing were okay to be done in public. If that was so, then what was there to that second side he mentioned? What more could two men do? What could they say to each other that was more private than kissing? Gon felt like his head was overheating, and like smoke was ready to burst from his ears because he was trying so hard to make sense of Killua's explanation.

He only nodded slowly and with uncertainty in his gaze when the other one asked him whether he was still following. Well, he was listening, at least, although the understanding of what was being said was a totally different thing.

Although he had not been secretly in love with anyone, Gon tried hard to follow Killua's suggestive lead, and to imagine that he felt that way. But he was open about his feelings, and he was sure he would want to share his feelings with his friends, so, instead of an intimate cabin ride after Killua suggested which one was better, he wanted to opt for riding in the crowded booth, which, of course, was wrong. He shut his mouth again before he could give the wrong answer. Gon sighed miserably.

At least this time he understood the reasoning. Gon didn't mind about being open and sharing his thoughts on anything, but he understood how it could be special to tell something to only one person. It was like sharing a special secret. Just like he was the only one in the whole wide world who knew where Alluka was hidden. Well, except for the people with whom she stayed with. But they didn't know who Alluka really was. So, in all reality, he was the only one. It meant a lot to Gon that Killua trusted him like that, so he could understand the power a secret could have.

With these thoughts in mind, Gon nodded when his friend asked him to try to imagine himself in this situation. It still wouldn't be too easy, because some things were still not clear to him, but Gon thought he could manage, and so he nodded.

He was still iffy on the whole love thing, but he did his best and tried to imagine how that would feel. The teen guessed it would feel somewhat like he felt about Killua, that they were happy to be together, and that they shared everything and never wanted to leave the other person. At least that was what he had seen on TV or heard about. But it couldn't be the same, because Gon didn't keep secrets from Killua, (at least nothing serious) and he never felt nervous about telling him what he felt or thought. So there was a difference then, he guessed, although he couldn't see how this 'love' was supposed to be the ultimate feeling when so much secretiveness and nervousness were involved... Hearing about it like that, he'd much rather have his best friend at his side forever than finding some woman someday.

Killua took his hands then and brought him back into the moment. Finally, the physical walk-through began. Gon was hopeful he'd understand better soon. He always understood things better when he could experience them. Killua's warm hands held his, and he concentrated on that feeling. It was good, and, for some odd reason, his stomach fluttered in a weird way once his silver-haired friend looked up at him. A wave of warmth flooded his system just when Killua told him he should imagine he confessed to his secret love. Had the climate control for their booth malfunctioned?

Gon had a harder time listening to the next few words. He just stared into Killua's sapphire eyes. There was a violet fire burning in their depths that always fascinated him. It usually showed itself when the other one felt deeply about something. Maybe getting Leorio and Kurapika together meant more to Killua than what he had thought.

His hands were squeezed a little tighter then, and Gon concentrated even more on the other's words. His partner leaned forward some more, and his voice suddenly dropped. It was almost like Killua was sharing a secret with him then. Just like his friend, he leaned forward some more as well; it just felt right. When he was told to close his eyes, though, Gon had no idea why. Wondering about it, he still did what the other one wanted. Some things were just sensed better without sight. Killua would have his reasons, he was sure.

A second later, something touched his lips. Surprised at this turn of events, the beast hunter flinched slightly. Once he realized Killua was only demonstrating what he hoped would happen between Leorio and Kurapika, Gon just let it happen, but he still wondered on it. Why did Killua have to kiss him? He was a little slow to understand some things, but he did know what a kiss was! …Although, this was kind of his first—on the lips, that was. Of course Mito and his grandma had kissed him, but he knew that wasn't the same.

Gon was acutely aware then, of how warm and soft his friend's lips felt against his, but, before he could fully concentrate on it, it was all over. It left him absolutely confused. Why did it have to stop right then? And why did he want it to carry on in the first place? And why was his heart beating so fast?

He slowly opened his eyes then. Killua looked at him expectantly. Gon had no idea what the heck he was thinking anymore! Biting his lower lip, he leaned back in his seat. His head felt hot, and he was sure he was blushing. His feelings were in turmoil, as were his thoughts. Something wasn't right, or something was wrong, or something of the like. His face scrunched up as he tried to understand himself and find some answer for Killua. It took a long moment before he could find any clear thought in the jumbled mess that was his head.

"I...I think it would be nice if it turned out the way you described," Gon mumbled in answer.

It was the only thing he could think of. He wanted his friends to be happy, and he wanted his whirling thoughts to stop. He really shouldn't be so confused. Killua had told him he would show him. It was just the easiest way he understood things..._usually_, that was. Today he didn't understand anything anymore; the least of that, himself.

* * *

As his friend leaned back with a look of confusion and deep concentration on his face, Killua began to fear that he had done something wrong in the end. He knew that he shouldn't have gone through with his plan! It was too risky, and Gon would easily become upset with him!

When his best friend did eventually answer, Killua was surprised. Gon wasn't upset with him…but it was obvious that he didn't understand what the former assassin had been trying to get through. A flash of deep hurt resonated behind Killua's sapphire eyes, before he bowed his head so that his bangs could cover most of his expression, and let go of Gon's hands as quickly as possible.

"Yeah, it would be nice…" Killua mumbled out morosely before he turned his attention towards the window, unable to say anything else. He was hurt by Gon's obliviousness, but he was angry with himself more than anybody else. The silver-haired teen should have known that Gon wouldn't get that he was confessing to him. In order for the beast hunter to fully understand something it had to be as direct as possible, but just knowing that Gon had absolutely no reaction to his kiss, that was enough of a sign for Killua.

For the rest of the ride, the former assassin heard Gon try to converse with him, but Killua wouldn't respond. He didn't trust himself to. As soon as he opened his mouth again, he was certain that he'd either say something hurtful to Gon (who didn't deserve that, because it wasn't his fault that he didn't feel the same way), or he'd end up confessing all over again, but for real, and just make the whole situation worse.

As soon as the ride was over, Killua got up, and grabbed his foxbear beside him. When he exited the cabin and made his way over to the side of the line in order to wait for Leorio and Kurapika, he couldn't stop staring at the plushy in his hands. Killua's anger mounted as he stared at the gift he had tricked Gon into giving him. What the hell was wrong with him?! All he was doing was trying to make a lie out of something that could never be! How pathetic was he?!

When Gon finally joined him, Killua didn't think twice before shoving the foxbear plushy into the confused enhancer's hands.

"I don't want to hold onto it anymore," the silver-haired teen commented bitterly before he turned his head away from Gon, signifying that he didn't want to talk. Killua knew that he was definitely hurting Gon by that point in time, but he couldn't bring himself to feel sorry about the whole ordeal. He was too busy wallowing in his self-loathing to care about his actions.

Killua's anger only mounted when Leorio and Kurapika came out of the next booth. As soon as the former assassin laid eyes on them, he knew that what he had hoped would happen hadn't happened at all, if the completely awkward atmosphere between the two was anything to go by.

"So, that was fun, huh?" Leorio laughed out nervously as soon as the four of them met up again. Killua could see how the doctor was looking at him with concern, but he just glared angrily back. "What do you guys want to do next?" The emission user asked then.

"I'm going to eat," Killua practically hissed out as he stomped away from the group in a huff. Nothing had worked out at all!

Hearing the other three follow after him, but finding himself unable to care, Killua did the only thing he could think of at the moment; go to the nearest sweets stand and pig out. Sweets always made him feel better, and if there was anything that Killua needed at that moment, it was to feel better.

* * *

As soon as his words were out, Gon knew he had chosen the wrong ones. For some reason, pain flashed in Killua's eyes, right before he hid them behind his bangs. That's why Gon had bought the hairpins. He hated it when Killua's eyes were hidden. They could often tell him much more about what the other was feeling than the rest of his face.

Although his friend agreed to his hope that things would turn out like their simulation for Leorio and Kurapika, Gon wasn't really sure he meant what he said, or maybe he suddenly didn't really care anymore, which was very odd. The spiky-haired teen knew that he had done something wrong, but he had absolutely no idea what that could have been. He had done everything Killua had asked of him. Obviously, it had something to do with his last answer. Something about it had been wrong, but what?

Gon was still so confused about the kiss and his reaction to it that he couldn't think straight and didn't find an answer to his question. He tried the next best thing, and that was taking Killua's mind off whatever had bothered him about his answer. The beast hunter looked out the windows and was actually able to see their hotel, and pointed this out to the other, but he got no reaction out of him. The same went for the different rides he pointed at. Even asking his friend explicitly which ride he wanted to go to next got no reaction from Killua.

By the end of the ride, Gon was looking wide-eyed and incredulous at his companion. The silent treatment was something he wasn't used to from his best friend. It was stupid and childish and... stupid! And it actually made Gon angry that Killua wasn't talking to him, and that he had no damn idea why! But since Killua wasn't talking to him, he couldn't even find out what he had done wrong. So, it was just stupid! At least his friend took along the plushy he had won for him. So, whatever was wrong couldn't be all that bad if he still cared about his gift, right?

He followed the blacklist hunter, who had rushed out before him, to the sidelines to wait for their other two friends. As soon as he had caught up to him, Killua suddenly shoved the plushy toy at him, and told him he didn't want it. He wasn't even looking at him anymore! Gon took hold of the foxbear and looked at it in a pained and lost way. He was standing right next to his friend, but they could as well have been miles apart. What was going on? Was Killua finally fed up with explaining things to him again and again? Was he really so stupid that Killua couldn't take it anymore?

A deep sadness gripped the usually happy teen then. He wrapped his arms around the plushy toy, holding it close for comfort. Gon had no idea how to make things better, since he didn't know what exactly he had done wrong, but if his fears finally had become reality, and Killua was fed up with his stupidity, then there really was nothing he could do. He had tried to get smarter just like he got stronger, but, somehow, that didn't work the same way. If Killua felt he was too stupid to bother with, and wasn't worth the work he had to put in, then that was that. Gon shied away from thinking about the consequences if that was really the case.

Leorio and Kurapika exited their booth then. At least those two seemed to have enjoyed the ride. They were still talking to each other when they approached! Leorio was laughing and asking what they wanted to do next. Killua didn't look at anybody, didn't consult with anyone, but declared that he would eat, and marched off.

It was one thing to be mad at him and not talk to him for something he had done wrong (whether the heck he knew what that was or not), but to behave around their innocent friends like that was just plain rude! Once more, Killua's stupid and childish behavior was starting to make Gon angry. Really, if he had done something wrong, Killua should just tell him, and he definitely should have left Leorio and Kurapika out of it!

While Leorio looked kind of dumbstruck after the receding Killua, Kurapika was the one to ask what had gotten into him. Looking lost and distraught again, Gon shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I really don't."

* * *

"Let's follow him for the moment," Kurapika decided after he had looked at Gon for a long moment.

They went after Killua, and caught up to him at a sweets vendor. Kurapika raised his brows as he glanced at Leorio. He didn't consider sweets real food, and felt certain that the good doctor would be of the same opinion. Killua was pointing at different things he wanted to buy so that, in the end, the amount he was getting could be considered a full meal. Maybe Gon really had no idea what had happened, but something had happened; this much was sure.

* * *

Leorio stared in complete disbelief when he saw Killua walk away from the sweets stand with an armload of hard candies, crepes, and cotton candy. Something was definitely wrong; there was no doubt about it. Not only had Killua looked upset the moment the young doctor had stepped off the Ferris Wheel, but his plushy that Gon had won for him was in the beast hunter's hands, and now Killua was drowning himself in dopamine-inducing sweets. Something had obviously happened during Killua and Gon's private moment, and Leorio could only assume that Gon's completely dense attitude had prevented him from understanding Killua's advances…if he was correct to assume that was what Killua had wanted to talk to Gon privately about in the first place.

Feeling eyes on him then, Leorio turned his head in the direction the gaze was coming from to see Kurapika looking up at him with a serious, yet worried, calculating gaze. The taller man returned the look after figuring out that his smaller friend was concerned about Killua's attitude. There was no doubt that something had happened between their youngest friends.

Noticing how Killua was sitting down now at a far off table, Leorio suggested, "How about we get some food and sit at a different table than Killua? I think we need to give him some space for the moment."

Seeing an accepting nod from Kurapika, and a reluctant one from Gon, the boys headed off to a food stand to get some lunch, and then sat down at a table a good distance away from the upset transmuter. As they ate their assorted food (the amusement park actually sold a variety of fast foods from all over the world; Leorio had settled on a delicacy from the Yorbian continent called a 'corn dog'), the rookie doctor couldn't help but notice how Gon didn't have much of an appetite, which was really strange for the young teen. Could it be that the other was so worried about Killua's behavior that he was actually making himself feel sick?

"You need to eat, Gon," Leorio pressed lightly as concern for his friend entered his tone. "On a hot day like this, you need as much energy as you can to keep yourself going."

Gon looked like he agreed with him at least, but he didn't eat much more of his food, much to Leorio's disappointment. It seemed that the only thing that could get his appetite back was for Killua to start acting normal again.

As soon as the three of them were done with their food, Leorio glanced over towards Killua, who was still eating the large amount of sweets he had bought for himself. Just watching the other eat so much junk food made Leorio cringe. That was definitely not good for a person's health.

"Hey, Gon, how about you go over and talk to Killua?" Leorio suggested once he turned his attention away from the silver-haired teen. "Kurapika and I were thinking about riding the water rollercoaster after lunch, so how about you ask him if he'd like to join us? I bet a good, fun, and refreshing ride will make him happier!"

* * *

Even though Gon wasn't quite as shocked by the humongous amounts of sweets Killua bought, he still felt very bad about it. Gon knew his friend's sweet tooth only too well. The blacklist hunter would easily spend all of his money on sweets without a second thought if he saw something that caught his fancy. It wasn't like Gon didn't like sweets, too, but he could never indulge in the amounts his best friend did. Also, he was more realistic and responsible than that. He was the one who saved up money to get them from day to day and held them over until their next job paid off.

The thing that really worried him was that Killua didn't have his backpack with him. That meant he really intended to eat all of the stuff he had just bought right then and there. The wild assortment and the amount were proof enough to Gon that Killua was extremely upset. His friend wasn't just angry or furious at him for whatever it was that he had done, no, somehow he had hurt the other, and badly at that. For Killua to pig out like that, he had to be very upset and distraught. Knowing, he was the reason for making him feel that way, Gon felt very, very bad.

As he watched Killua sit down at a table as far away from them as possible, Leorio suggested they all should get something to eat, too. The beast hunter looked once more at his best friend, who couldn't have made it anymore clearer that he didn't want anyone of them around, and hung his head sadly. He slowly nodded in agreement to Leorio's proposal, even though he wasn't hungry at all. His stomach was almost in as much turmoil as his thoughts were at the moment. Gon looked at the plushy in his arms one last time, before he carefully stowed it away in his backpack, the head of the toy popping out, because it was too big to fully fit inside.

The foods the park served were of a huge variety. Gon got something that was called a "pizza", since it looked really delicious. Under normal circumstances, he would have been through it in mere minutes, but when they sat down to eat, he shot a glance at Killua, and what little appetite the wonderful smell of the food had raised was lost again. Listlessly, he munched on a slice of the pizza-thing, and though he could tell it was good, his hunger just wouldn't return.

What was it that he had done wrong? And why was Killua so upset about it? Why was he too stupid to figure it out? He hated the thought that he had hurt his best friend.

Leorio told him to eat more then, and Gon had to agree to the doctor's reasoning. In this heat, he definitely needed more energy, but all the logic in the world couldn't help when he just had no appetite, and when he felt so badly about hurting his friend that even the little food he had ingested felt like too much. Gon felt like he would throw up if he ate much more. At least he managed to eat up that one slice of his pizza he had been munching on by the time the other two were done eating up their own choices.

Another glance over at Killua's table showed him that his friend was still at it with his pigging out. Leorio suggested that he should go over and invite Killua along for the water rollercoaster ride. Gon sighed sadly.

"I don't know...He doesn't even talk to me at all anymore."

Gon glanced at his friend on the far table again. His gaze was full of yearning. It was very, very rare for the two of them to be fighting, but even when they did, they still talked to each other. The whole situation was weighing heavily on Gon.

"I'll try," he decided in the end and stood.

Slowly, he approached his best friend and tried to think of what he wanted to say. As usual, thinking about things didn't work for the teen. He would just speak from the heart with the words that came to him then and there. Nervously, he rubbed the back of his head as he approached the other's table, and started rocking back and forth on his feet as soon as he came to a stop.

"Ehm...uh...Killua? You know I'm not always so fast to catch on, and some things get by me. I...I don't know what I did... but I'm sorry I made you upset. If...if you tell me, I'll do everything I can to make it better. I really, really didn't want to make you feel bad," Gon said softly and looked at his best friend as openly and as honestly as he could, hoping Killua would give him a chance. "We wanted to go the water rollercoaster next. We're hoping the water will cool us down a little. Won't you join us? Please?" Unconsciously, Gon put on his best puppy dog eyes then as he pleadingly looked at his best friend.

* * *

Despite his best efforts, Killua wasn't feeling any happier. All he was getting was a massive sugar rush from stuffing his face with sweets.

His mood didn't get all that better when Gon eventually approached him and apologized for hurting him. Killua felt like a total and complete asshole, which effectively worsened his mood. He had no right to make Gon feel bad because the assassin himself felt heartbroken and frustrated.

When Gon then asked him if he wanted to go on the water rollercoaster ride, his voice filled with so much hope, Killua just felt like total shit. He was whining to himself about how he could never have Gon for himself, but here he was, making the love of his life feel horrible. Killua didn't deserve Gon.

"Don't apologize," the former assassin whispered out morosely, his bangs covering his eyes from view. "I'm not upset with you. I'm just frustrated with Leorio and Kurapika," he half-lied. "They didn't progress the way I wanted them to…"

Killua could tell then by the look on Gon's face, when he did decide to look his friend in the eyes, that his friend didn't completely believe him. The silver-haired teen just sighed and went back to eating his fruity candies, his depression coming back to him in waves.

"Look, I don't feel like going on the next ride, so go and enjoy it in my stead. Make sure that Leorio and Kurapika sit next to each other, though. Maybe that will make them become closer…" The former assassin suggested then, averting his eyes away from his friend again.

* * *

Gon had expected that it wouldn't be easy to get Killua to come along, but that was because he feared his friend was still angry with him, and that he still wouldn't talk to him. Instead of the expected silent treatment, Killua told him he needn't apologize because he had done nothing wrong. Supposedly, his friend was only upset about Leorio and Kurapika.

The spiky-haired teen's mouth dropped open. Killua was lying, and he was about to call him out on that. At the last moment, he stopped himself, though. What his friend said couldn't be true, because he had been like this since...since the simulation; since the _**kiss**_. If Leorio and Kurapika actually had something to do with Killua's bad mood, they were only a part of the problem. It had started with himself. But at least his best friend was talking to him again, and what he said was obviously meant to make him feel a little better. So, calling the lie was a bad idea.

Killua sighed after he glanced at him for a second. He turned to his food again, kind of in a dismissive way. The silver-haired teen told him that he wasn't in the mood for another ride at the moment. Gon sighed softly, too. His shoulders drooped in a defeated fashion. At least, he was given a mission then. Maybe, if he fulfilled it and things worked out, maybe then Killua would feel better.

"I'll do that, I promise, Killua!" He put as much enthusiasm in his answer as he could muster. "Will you at least come along to watch? Please? Pleeeeeeeeease?"

This time around, the puppy dog eyes did the trick. Grudgingly, Killua agreed. Gon returned to his older friends and told them about his half win, while his silver-haired friend packed up his sweets to take them along. He felt the scrutiny of Leorio and Kurapika's gazes but he knew they just felt concerned about them, so he couldn't be annoyed about it. Although Gon wasn't quite happy again, he did feel better since Killua at least had resumed talking to him.

When they reached the water ride, Killua found himself a bench in front of it to watch them, just like Gon had asked. The spiky-haired teen in turn was set to give his best with his new mission. For this ride the waiting line was longer, since it was fun and cooling in the warmth of the burning afternoon sun. Although he was still concerned about Killua's mood and trying to figure out his fault in that mess, Gon tried to keep a light mood while they were waiting in line. He would not only make Leorio and Kurapika sit together but he would try to make them look happy after the ride. Hopefully that would lift his best friend's depression!

* * *

Kurapika almost forgot about his own awkwardness around Leorio when he watched what was going on between his younger friends. He had no idea what had happened, since Gon wouldn't tell, and Killua didn't seem on speaking terms with anyone at the moment, but after what he had witnessed at the throwing stand, he was sure Killua's hopes somehow had been crushed during the ride, which was considered to be very romantic in some cultures.

Seeing Killua indulge in the sweets like crazy was even more worrisome. Although the young Zoldyck was known to be immune against most poisons, this kind of diet had to have bad effects—even on him—in the long run. Almost more disconcerting was the way that Killua's bad mood affected Gon. The boy seemed like a different person, like all his vigor and happiness had been sapped away by his silver-haired companion's mood.

After lunch, Leorio sent Gon off to try and talk to Killua, and the boy made some progress at least. The moody, fellow blacklist hunter at least came along to the attraction, although he had said he wouldn't ride it. Since this little admission was enough to lift Gon's spirit a bit, Kurapika was satisfied enough. A sad and depressed Gon was just wrong.

Since their minds had been taken off their own little problems, he and Leorio got along better again. While they waited their turn in the longest waiting queue yet, they made light conversation about what they had seen from the Ferris Wheel, and what they still wanted to see and do.

The water ride consisted of boats shaped like tree trunks that were meant for four people. Although Gon was first in line and should have ended up sitting next to him, the boy's boot lace seemed to have opened, and since they were ushered along by the park attendants, the conjurer found himself sitting next to Leorio in the front row, while Gon hopped in the back.

Kurapika felt a little self-conscious about being so close to the other man once more, because they were packed into the seat pretty tightly. Still, he managed a little smile when he glanced to the side at Leorio. A moment later, the ride began, and the awkward feelings drifted into the back of his consciousness as their boat hit the conveyor belt that was steeply moving them up to the first peak with a jarring motion.

The blond, blacklist hunter remembered that he had promised himself to have fun this day, and once the boat raced down the first steep decline, he screamed and laughed at the thrill it was causing.

* * *

Leorio watched on as his two youngest friends talked off in the distance with a look of concern on his face. He really hoped that Killua would buck up and just face Gon so that the both of them could move on. Thankfully, when Gon walked back towards him with a small smile on his face, Leorio was glad to know that his friend was at least semi-successful. With a still grumpy Killua in tow, the four of them walked to the water rollercoaster ride.

The line to get into the ride was unsurprisingly long (the water rollercoaster was obviously the most popular ride in the amusement park, and it was a really hot day to boot), so Leorio spent his time talking with Gon and Kurapika (Killua had wandered off to the side somewhere to sit on a bench and finish off his sweets) about what they had seen from the Ferris Wheel, and came up with plans for other rides to go on afterwards.

When their time to get on the ride came, Gon actually had to tie one of his boots, so the ride attendants had sent Kurapika and him forward to sit in the front seat together. Awkwardness completely consumed the young doctor as he squeezed into the seat next to Kurapika and strapped himself in. The Kurta's side was flushed against his, and the taller man could feel the heat of his friend enter his body, which only made things even weirder for him. When Kurapika sent him a small smile, though, Leorio couldn't help but return it, and it actually helped to relieve some of the stress he was going through in that moment.

Whatever stress the young doctor still felt was swept away the next second when Gon finally joined them by strapping himself into the backseat, and their log-designed boat began to move. Anticipation built in the emission user's stomach as their little group approached their first hill. When they finally reached the top, and their boat swooped down with a mighty whoosh, all of Leorio's troubles were soon forgotten as he screamed out excitedly, the wind rushing through his hair and water splashing up into his face as their boat reached the bottom of the hill and started on the second. He could hear Gon and Kurapika laughing, and it was music to his ears. This was how you were supposed to enjoy a vacation!

More screams of excitement and laughter fell from Leorio's and his friends' lips as they rode down a few more hills (each of the said hills growing with size), a couple of loop de loops that had huge pools of water waiting for them when their boat descended, and there was even a short tunnel filled with animatronic animals and lumberjacks. It was actually at this point, within the animated tunnel, that Leorio heard the sound of rushing water. When he glanced forward, he saw the exit of the tunnel, and there was water falling down over the exit. The water below them was even starting to pick up. They were obviously approaching a waterfall.

That wasn't all, though. Standing over the exit was a gigantic animatronic lumberjack, and there was a huge axe in his hands. He was waiting by the exit, his sightless eyes actually following their boat as they approached. Leorio watched on with slight fear and amazement as the lumberjack lifted his axe up high right when they were a few centimeters away from the exit and swung it down fast when they were right below him. Just before the lumberjack's axe could hit them, though, Leorio felt his stomach practically fly up into his throat as the boat fell over the waterfall. The young doctor screamed (from fear or excitement, he couldn't tell) as he saw the long drop ahead of him. It looked like it went on forever, and it definitely felt like it too! He could hear Gon and Kurapika's screams (Gon's actually sounding still excited by that point) in his ears, and when they finally hit the bottom, another huge pool of water waited for them, the fast momentum of the boat actually causing a large tidal wave of water to wash completely over them. There was no doubt that they were all soaked from head to toe now, even down to their underwear.

When the three boys got off the ride on shaking legs, their bodies shivering from the cold water and excitement, Leorio let out a mighty laugh. That had been way more fun than he had actually expected.

"That was amazing!" The young doctor gasped out between his laughs. "We definitely need to get Killua to ride on this! We should try later, but what do you guys think?"

He glanced at Gon hopefully, and the younger teen just nodded at him with gusto. When Leorio glanced Kurapika's way to see what his blond friend thought of his proposal, the taller man's brown eyes widened in…shock? Awe? He actually had no idea. What he was certain about, though, was that Kurapika was wearing a white shirt, and with the other being completely soaked at the moment, that white shirt was completely see through, clinging in just the right ways to his friend's body (that went for the Kurta's pants, too), and damn, was it even legal for someone of the same sex to look that good when their hair was wet?!

Leorio quickly looked away from the other at that last thought. What the hell was he just thinking about?!

"So yeah, we should go and ride on the carousel or something, don't you think?" Leorio asked hurriedly without waiting for Kurapika's response from earlier. The taller man just wanted to completely forget about what he had been thinking about because…it just didn't make any sense. He…he wasn't sure if he even wanted it to make sense…

* * *

The ride was a lot of fun, and with all the splashing water, it was also refreshingly cooling on such a super-hot day. Kurapika kept to his own promise and enjoyed himself. He laughed and screamed with the rollercoaster drops and the splashing of water. To actually be able to share the experience with his friends was what made the experience so fun. Kurapika forgot about the awkwardness he had felt at being so close to Leorio again. It was even kind of nice to feel the other's body shake when he laughed or the growing tension in his body right before the next steep decline.

When they saw the waterfall, Kurapika looked forward to it. Although the exit to this ride was a little off from where the entrance is, he had seen enough drenched people wandering around to know how the ride would end. In this heat it would be the perfect cooling system. What he didn't expect was the seemingly endless drop before the last pool. He screamed alongside Leorio, and couldn't help but laugh like a little boy when they finally landed with a big splash and got the cool down he had been waiting for.

He was laughing even more when they exited their boat and Gon shook himself like a dog to lose some of the water. Kurapika himself only rubbed over his face and swept his hair back as he turned to Leorio. His laugh ended abruptly as he was left speechless, his voice lost.

The doctor had kept with his vacation theme when he had dressed this morning by wearing another floral design, but the shirt wasn't a screaming mixture of colors like yesterday. It was a white shirt with hibiscus flowers. The wet shirt now clung to Leorio's body, hugging a form that was more muscular than Kurapika had even dreamed off. The parts of the material that usually were white, were more like transparent at the moment, and, for some odd reason, the very long pistil of one hibiscus flower ended right before a very visible, very hard, nipple, like it was pointing to it.

Kurapika felt his mouth dry instantly, his face flush because he knew he was staring, and his whole body felt heated, like all the water that was drenching it would evaporate any second now in a puff of steam.

Luckily, Leorio was oblivious, since he had looked at Gon first and was laughing about how much fun the ride was. He then asked them if they wanted to ride once more at a later time and get Killua to go with them. This short delay, before the other's attention was drawn to him, gave Kurapika the time to tear away his gaze.

An enthusiastic Gon nodded wildly to the idea, spraying them with some left over droplets of water from his hair. "Oh yeah! Killua will love this!"

When Leorio finally looked at him, Kurapika had his gaze straight ahead at the exit. The reactions in his body were bad enough already, he couldn't dare to chance another glance at the other man at the moment.

"I agree. We should do this again, and Killua should be with us," he answered a little stiffly. When Leorio suggested the carousel next, Kurapika added, "That's a good idea. The wind from that ride should cool and dry us down."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** Hi there! I want to thank all of you, who took the time to review. I'm sorry, I wasn't able to answer all of you yet, but I'll try to get back to you, soon! Also thanks to anyone who faved or followed us, we're happy you're out there. Still, we would really like to hear your thoughts and opinions ;D_

_Okay, so this is chapter six and it marks the end of the amusement park day. Yet, there is going to happen a lot between our two pairs. While sadly Gon and Killua will have a few more misunderstandings, Leorio starts to acknowledge his own feelings. As always, we hope you will enjoy this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Still pretty flustered by the sight of the wet, hot, muscular body of Leorio, Kurapika followed the enthusiastic Beast-hunter to the exit of the water rollercoaster at a quick pace. It was a good idea for his sanity's sake to keep some distance to the doctor at the moment. As soon, as they passed the crowd trying to get onto the rollercoaster, they arrived at the bench where Killua was sitting. He finally seemed to be through most of his sweets; only a little bag with hard candies remained. Gon raced past them then and up to the silver-haired hunter.

"Killua! Killua! That's the best ride ever! We're going again! You need to come. You absolutely neeeeeeeeeeeed to come! It's fast and woooooosh and the water feels so nice!"

Gon was super excited and almost jumping around his friend like a young puppy dog. Kurapika held up his hand, trying to calm the boy down.

"Yes, we will go again, but not now; later. But Gon is right, you should come along then. I bet you will like it."

* * *

When Gon had asked him to come on the next ride right after 'lunch', Killua had been quick to refuse. He hadn't felt like going on a ride because he was still thinking things over in his head. Gon had issued the puppy-dog eyes on him, though, so he couldn't refuse to at least watch from the sidelines. That is how he found himself sitting on a bench in the scorching sun while eating the rest of his sweets. He followed the rollercoaster's movements from his sitting position, a little jealous that he wasn't up there with his friends, enjoying the ride, but, at the same time, he was thankful, because sitting that close to Gon would have been torture. It was going to be bad enough when his beast hunter friend was done with the ride and ran up to him soaking wet.

Killua just sighed sadly to himself as he finished off another box of sweets and went onto a bag filled with hard candies of variable flavors. Just as he did this, though, his friends got off their ride and started to approach him. The former assassin's keen eyes fell upon his two oldest friends, and immediately saw the tension between them. Hell, he could even tell that they were refusing to look at each other! That wasn't how things were supposed to go! Leorio and Kurapika were wearing white clothes for hell's sake, so the two of them should have been ogling each other like horny teenagers and pushing each other into the nearest bush!

As Killua was thinking this, Gon finally approached him and started rambling about the ride a mile a minute. The young transmuter tried not to think about how Gon's skin was practically glistening from the water drenching his skin, or how his clothes were sticking to him so snuggly.

Gon started insisting that he come along for the ride when they did it again while jumping around like an excited puppy dog. Kurapika even insisted that he come, but Killua just glowered and dug his hands into the bag of hard candies and scooped a handful into his mouth.

"I don't feel like it," the former assassin grumbled out in depression through a mouth full of food as he looked away from his friends. Killua didn't need to look at Gon then to know that he had effectively killed the other's mood, and he felt like a complete and utter jerk about it. Gon really deserved so much better than him, but Killua couldn't help how he felt. Being next to Gon on that ride and seeing the other get drenched with water was the purest torture he could think of right then, and it was one of the very few forms of torture he knew that he couldn't handle. He could barely even look at the other now!

"Well then you should come on the next ride with us at least!" Leorio proclaimed suddenly, effectively knocking Killua out of his thoughts. "We're all thinking of going to the carousel. I actually heard from a few people passing by that the animal figurines on the ride are actually ones that are endangered! They did that in order to get awareness out to the public. That's pretty cool, right?"

Killua did think that was pretty cool, and he was certain that Gon would love the carousel more than anyone, but he just wasn't sure if he could stand being around the others then when Leorio and Kurapika were obviously avoiding each other, and Gon was still…well, wet and looking utterly sexy.

When he heard Gon's voice then, the other's tone filled with sadness and yearning for him to come, the silver-haired teen couldn't put it off anymore. It was killing him just as much to stay away from Gon and hurt him as it was to be beside him.

"Fine, I'll go…" Killua mumbled out slowly as he stood up. He refused to look at Gon, but he knew that his friend was relieved when he walked beside him towards the carousel. Killua felt like his beast hunting friend was a little too close for comfort, but he didn't have the heart to push the other away as he continued to munch on his candies. It was obvious that he still craved Gon's attention, that he craved everything about his taller friend. Killua wasn't sure if he'd ever stop feeling that way.

* * *

A little bit of Gon's excitement subsided when Kurapika insisted they would only do the water ride again at a later point in time. Still, it had been so much fun, and he wanted to share that with Killua. But although Kurapika agreed that Killua should come, his friend told them he didn't feel like it.

Gon's mouth dropped open then in utter disbelief. His excited jumping around stopped, and all his happiness suddenly evaporated, leaving him with a sad expression. Just what was wrong with Killua? Gon had done what the other one had asked of him. He had made it so that the other two had to sit next to each other, and in a way that they never expected he did it on purpose! It had worked out pretty nicely, he thought. From the backseat, it had been obvious that they had fun together. So why was Killua like that again?

Leorio told the other teen about the carousel then. Looking at his best friend, Gon was almost sure Killua would decline again. But then Leorio told them what he had heard about the carousel. This was news to him, too. Exciting news!

"Wooooaaah! That's so cool! Do you know what they've got?" The easily excited teen shouted out. Of course, Leorio had no idea about that.

Thinking of the carousel and the endangered animals made Gon want to see it with his best friend all the more. Although he was the actual beast hunter, Killua always went along, and he loved most animals as much as he did. He bet the other would love that carousel, too.

"Killua, you have to come, too. This is going to be so cool. Just imagine, they might have camp tigers." Gon really wanted to go, but he didn't want to go without Killua there to share it with. He hated this rift between them. He wanted his best friend to just be normal again. "Please, Killua. I bet it's gonna be awesome."

His eyes were trying to plead with the other one, but the blacklist hunter never looked up at him. Still, the other one finally agreed to come along. It was a major relief to Gon. When Leorio, who had made the suggestion, led the way, the enhancer fell in step next to his best friend. Killua was still eating candies. Thinking of the sheer amount he had bought and stuffed his face with, and knowing it wasn't healthy to eat too much of that stuff, especially if it was a replacement of real food, Gon couldn't help but frown then.

"You really need to take care of that sweet tooth of yours, Killua. If you keep up like this, you're gonna look like Milluki soon," he uttered in concern.

* * *

When Killua heard the words, he almost didn't believe that he had heard correctly. Had…Gon just really said that?

"_**WHAT?!**_" Killua screamed at the top of his lungs as he whipped his head around so fast to face his taller friend that he almost snapped his neck in half. That had to be one of the most insulting things Gon had ever said to him! Did he look fat?! Was he even more unappealing now?!

When Gon just repeated what he said, like Killua hadn't heard correctly in the first place, the former assassin felt one of his eyes twitch before he unconsciously brought the hand that was holding his bag of hard candies back. Before anyone could tell what he was doing, Killua threw his bag of hard candies directly into Gon's face. The only reason why the beast hunter's head hadn't exploded upon impact was because Killua hadn't been using his Nen at all, and he could never bring himself to practically kill the other teen no matter how pissed off he sometimes made him.

"Screw this, I'm going back to the hotel…" Killua growled out then in a shaking voice as he abruptly turned away, stuffed his now free hands into the pockets of his shorts, and stomped away in a pissy fashion. He tried to ignore how his voice had sounded so broken before, like he was about to cry, or how his eyes were actually starting to water from this horrible day he was having (and it had started out so well, too!). Not only did he know that Gon would never like him the way he wanted him to, but now the other was calling him fat! As soon as he reached the hotel he was going to claim the bed for himself and make Gon sleep out on the balcony like the stupid puppy-dog he was. Freaking bastard…

* * *

Gon was a little surprised when Killua suddenly screamed at him, but, since some of the rides around them were a little noisy, maybe his friend just hadn't understood him? Gon repeated his words loud and clear then, making sure his companion understood him this time.

Oh yeah, Killua definitely understood him this time. There was only a millisecond's notice. The twitching of his best friend's eye wasn't a good sign. The whole bag of candies flew right at him, hitting his right cheek full force (he had barely managed to turn his face, otherwise his nose might have been broken), some of the hard pieces flying upward only to rain down again on his head. Gon couldn't keep the surprised yelp from escaping him. Instantly, he felt a searing pain and heat, and he knew his cheek would swell; maybe he would even get a black eye.

The physical pain was nothing, though, compared to what he felt when Killua announced he would return to the hotel. Wide-eyed, the spiky-haired teen stared at his friend, who already turned his back on him and left. Gon had said what he had said out of concern for the other one. That was all. With the reaction he had gotten, though, he knew he had chosen his words pretty badly.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Leorio screamed at him, while Kurapika shouted the same, minus the "heck".

"Go after him and apologize!" The blond hunter advised firmly and waved his hand, ushering Gon in the direction Killua was stomping.

With a start, the beast hunter looked at his older friends, then at the receding form of his best friend, and then he was off, taking after Killua's retreating form. Using his full speed he easily caught up to his friend.

"Aaaah, I'm sorry, Killua! I...I didn't mean it like that! I just don't want you to get sick from only eating sweet things! I'm just concerned about your health!"

Killua ignored him, of course, marching on without even shrugging his shoulder. Gon uttered an agitated sound and overtook the blacklist hunter with a burst of speed. This time, he stopped before his friend, halting him in his tracks as he put both of his hands on the other's shoulders. Very distraught, he looked at Killua then. Half of the beast hunter's face was red and swollen, giving his pained expression even more impact.

"Killua, please, listen to me. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said that, but...but I wanted your attention. I don't want you to get sick because of bad eating habits. I want you to be healthy. I need you around. Don't you remember? Together forever? We promised each other that one time on Whale Island and...and I want forever to be...like...forever! I shouldn't have mentioned your brother. That was stupid, and mean, and wrong. But please...please, Killua, don't leave! I didn't mean to...make you angry. I was just...concerned...I...I _**am**_ concerned. I don't know why everything I do today is wrong, but if it would help make you feel better, I'll buy you a new bag of candy you can eat or throw at me too, which ever you want." Gon's loud, agitated voice had turned quiet and insistent. "Tell me what to do to make it up to you. I'll do anything to make you forgive me, but please, please, Killua don't be mad...don't leave."

Unconsciously, his hands had gripped his companion's shoulders tighter, holding him in place, keeping him from leaving. Gon hated the fact that he had hurt his friend with some stupid words. He could and should have said that differently. For Killua to hit him hard like he had done, he had to be very, very angry and hurt, and Gon knew was responsible for that. Gon despised himself for his stupidity.

* * *

If Killua heard the shouts of his oldest friends for Gon to chase after him, he didn't show it, nor did he speed up. He just continued to walk, his mind whirling with what felt like thousands of unwanted thoughts. Everything was just horrible at that moment, not only because of his personal problems with Gon, and his frustration towards his oldest friends and their inability to see that they wanted to sex the other up like rabbitsquirrels in heat, but because he was beginning to wonder if his father and Illumi had been right. Maybe, if he had just stuck to his family's values, he wouldn't be feeling the hurt that he was in now?

Just as the former assassin was beginning to question everything he had done since he had ever met Gon, the said beast hunter had rushed over to him and was shouting out apologies left and right. Killua flinched at the other's words. It wasn't the sweets that were a detriment to his health, it was Gon himself!

Ignoring his idiotic friend, Killua just kept on walking with every intention to not talk to Gon for a few days by secluding himself, so that he could think his turbulent thoughts through, but he was stopped yet again when he felt strong hands grab his shoulders, effectively preventing him from moving. Sapphire eyes widened in shock as he looked up to see Gon's pain-filled face. It seemed that he had hit the other harder than he had intended, because half of his friend's face was swollen. Even though he felt that it was the least that Gon deserved, the fact remained that he still felt guilty about it.

Before Killua could let the guilt get to him too much, Gon was pleading with him and begging for forgiveness. His spiky-haired friend's voice started out loud and insistent, but as he continued to beg, desperately asking Killua not to leave, his voice grew quieter to the point that Killua felt like his heart was being ripped out. Gon made it sound like he was going to leave forever…

Although he was beginning to wonder if that was the best option for the two of them, Gon's tightened grip upon his shoulders, along with the reminder towards their promise to be together forever, made the silver-haired teen sigh out in defeat. Unable to stop himself, Killua leaned forward and laid his head down onto Gon's shoulder. Apparently, his movement had surprised Gon, and that's why Killua had been able to move in the first place, but the silver-haired teen didn't bother thinking about that. There were other things that were more important to think about.

"Damn it, Gon," Killua hissed out in defeat, his voice containing a slightly humorous chuckle, "I can never stay mad at you for long…"

Taking a deep breath, and secretly inhaling the comforting smell of the other's scent, Killua leaned back again to face Gon, his sapphire eyes shining seriously.

"Fine, I'll stay, and I'll go on some more rides with you, but don't think for an instant that I'm still not mad at you!" Killua huffed out, although his eyes were shining with slight mirth. "I might take you up on your offer for another bag of sweets, though."

"Have you two made up yet!" Leorio shouted out in the distance, effectively breaking Killua and Gon out of their conversation. "We can only ride a few more rides before it gets dark enough for the fireworks show!"

Killua just rolled his eyes.

"Keep your pants on, Old Man, for all of our sakes!" He shouted back, ignoring Leorio's surprised exclamation of "What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" as he looked at Gon again with a teasing smile. "So, you still feel like checking out the endangered species carousel while trying to get our dense friends over there together?"

* * *

Gon's body was tense with the fear that Killua hated him for what he had said before. He hoped his words could somehow make up for that. He needed Killua in his life. There was no way to even consider life without his best friend!

When Killua leaned forward, closer to him, Gon was so astonished, his tight grip loosened. His friend's head leaned against his shoulder, making his body feel all warm with the relief that swept through him. At least Killua didn't hate him. He would never touch him like this if he really hated him. Then his friend even told him that he was forgiven. Kind of, at least. Anyway, Gon was sure then that everything would be okay between them.

Killua stood up straight again, and they looked at each other. For all the exasperation his friend tried to display, there was still mirth in his eyes, and that gave Gon real hope that he actually was forgiven. He didn't care if Killua was mad enough to hit him some more, as long as he stayed and still talked to him.

"Yeah! … Ehm, I mean, no. I don't think that. You have every right. Just tell me what you want and I'll get it for you," he offered, happy to do whatever made Killua feel better.

Leorio broke into their makeup moment then, reminding them that their time at the park was limited. It wasn't the nicest way to do so now, but he had a point. Killua shot him an answer then that expertly riled the doctor up. With his worst fears appeased, the tension in Gon's body used Leorio's comical reaction as a relief valve. He laughed heartily at the little squabble.

His eyes lit up soon afterwards as Killua's attention returned to him, and the other asked him about the carousel.

"Oh yeah! I so want to see it and ride it with you! And we'll take care of that other thing, too," he answered, trying to make sure the other two would have no idea what they were talking about.

Kurapika and Leorio approached them then, and they traveled to the carousel. Gon finally wore a real smile again when they reached their destination, and was soon an excited kid all over again, almost like he had already forgotten what had happened just moments ago.

"Woah! Look, Killua! They actually have camp tigers and panda frogs, too! And look! There's a golden striped rabbitsquirrel, too!" Even though rabbitquirrels spawned about as rapid and fast as rabbits, the golden striped variety was popular in certain circles for their pelts.

As Gon watched the carousel a little closer, he found out that some of the animals were mounted steady, while some moved up and down, and others back and forth while the carousel turned round.

"Which one do you want to ride, Killua?" Gon looked at the other teen wide-eyed. He himself would love the camp tiger but if his friend wanted that, too, he'd gladly give it up to make Killua happy.

* * *

Gon's enthusiastic smile was everything Killua expected, and it warmed a bit of his desolate-feeling heart. Even if he could never be with Gon the way he wanted to, there was no way Killua could live without seeing the other's smile again. His beast hunting friend was the ray of light in his life, and, without it, he'd only have darkness and loneliness waiting for him. That was the type of life he had wanted to leave behind the moment he ran away from home all those years ago.

As the silver-haired teen followed his crush to the carousel, Leorio and Kurapika following behind them, they soon came upon the marvelous structure. It was bright, colorful, and filled with amazing looking creatures that had been decimated over time. The carousel was a shining tribute in a sense with the beautiful craftsmanship of both the animals and the carousel itself, but, at the same time, it was a booming reminder of what could be lost. The animals displayed were a reminder of the magnificence of life and nature, but the only reason they were there was because of human greed through poaching for horns and pelts, over harvesting for nourishment, and the destruction of wild habitat for the sake of human expansion. To Killua, the carousel before him was a fascinating and tragically poetic piece of work.

The former assassin was whisked away from his serious thoughts as Gon started asking him what he wanted to ride. The young enhancer was so enthused, Killua couldn't stop himself from smiling at the other with affection, despite the fact that he knew he should still be mad with the other.

"I'll ride the pandafrog," the young transmuter declared with ease, knowing how badly Gon wanted to ride the camp tiger. "It looks cool, and it's purple and white besides. It's like it was made just for me."

Killua chuckled at that last thought, and as Gon showered him with an overly ecstatic look. How could someone who was supposed to be sixteen still be acting like a twelve year old?

A cat-like grin then spread across Killua's face as he overheard Leorio and Kurapika talking about which figurine they wanted to ride. Seeing as the camp tiger and the panda frog were right next to each other, it would be best if Leorio and Kurapika were sitting in front of them. Coincidentally, the animals in front of his and Gon's were…

"I think you guys should ride the pair of golden striped rabbitsquirrels," Killua teased with great amusement. "I think they fit you guys very well."

"W-What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" Leorio stuttered out in shock as he tried to comprehend what the former assassin was getting at.

Killua just smiled even more cat-like, enjoying the shocked and embarrassed expressions on his older friends' faces. It was common knowledge to anyone what the meaning of being compared to a rabbitsquirrel was. They were a very cute species, who actually symbolized fruitful partnerships. Rabbitsquirrels were known for their high reproductive output, and also for their monogamy. Even though rabbitsquirrels produced several litters of bunnysquirrels every year for several years, throughout that whole time, the species would only choose one mate and stay faithful to them for the sake of their children's survival. The golden striped rabbitsquirrels were especially symbolic for fruitful partnerships because, not only did their white and gold pelts look pure like that of the angels of certain religious lore (which was symbolic of pure love and faithfulness in marriages/partnerships), but the tiger striped pattern fit their personalities. Golden striped rabbitsquirrels were ferociously loyal to their mates and children and would attack anything that threatened them, even if it didn't stand a chance. Not only that, but, unlike their other rabbitsquirrel brethren, who would choose a different mate if theirs died, the golden striped rabbitsquirrel had one mate throughout its whole life, and wouldn't take another if something happened to their mate. That was the other half of the reason for their endangered status. Not only were their pelts highly sought after, but if they lost their mates, they wouldn't take another, which meant they wouldn't reproduce anymore. It was the perfect symbolism for people who believed in soul mates.

The silver-haired teen enjoyed Leorio and Kurapika's awkward embarrassment before he just rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys, I just meant it suits you because Leorio won that rabbitsquirrel doll for you, Kurapika," Killua stated as he started walking towards the carousel line with Gon in tow. He was only a meter or so away before he turned around with another teasing smirk on his face, Gon obliviously going on ahead of him. "Also, the rabbitsquirrel's libido reminds me of a certain casanova doctor I know of…"

* * *

Leorio had felt bad for interrupting Gon and Killua's makeup session, but it had looked like everything was fine between the two younger kids, and they really were losing time. They had a bunch of rides they wanted to go on, and the sun would be setting in a few hours.

As the four of them met up again and started heading towards the carousel, the young doctor couldn't be happier seeing Gon in higher spirits again. It was just so wrong to see the other upset. Now that Leorio thought about it, Gon really was the person that held their group together. If he hadn't been there, he, Kurapika, and Killua would have probably not even become friends, or kept in touch for that matter.

When they finally arrived at the amazing looking carousel, Leorio watched as Gon and Killua picked out what they wanted to ride, so he decided to talk with Kurapika about that, too…albeit without looking at the other for fear of questioning his own personal issues. His Kurta friend sounded a little stiff and uncomfortable just as much as the doctor did, but at least he still tried to talk with him, which was a good thing. But seriously, why did everything between them have to feel so awkward?!

Before Leorio and Kurapika could talk too much about what they wanted to ride, though, Killua had to make a very suggestive comment. How was it that Kurapika and him were suited for the golden striped rabbitsquirrels?! Th-Those were animals for couples!

The young doctor tried to come up with something to say back to the little brat after his first startled exclamation, but, for some reason, he was completely tongue tied from the very thought of Kurapika and him fitting the pair of rabbitsquirrels on the ride, and he felt his face heating up, and—Okay, seriously, why was he reacting this way?!

The rookie hunter couldn't help but sigh in relief the next moment when Killua commented on how he had been joking, and only suggested it because of the plushy the young doctor had won his friend. Well, I guess if that was all, then it wasn't too bad…except that Killua took his words back the next second and had to remind Leorio of his sexual tendencies

"W-What?!" Leorio in turn shouted out in embarrassment and, for some reason, horror. He didn't know why, but he really didn't want to bring up his sexual ability and his promiscuous tendencies in front of Kurapika (it probably had to do with the fact the Kurta was so proper in his mannerisms…right?). "Come on," the young doctor shouted at Killua in indignation. "I haven't even looked at a single girl since I started this vacation!"

There was an awkward pause then between the three friends as Killua stared at Leorio in a disbelieving fashion.

"Oh? I seriously doubt that," the former assassin deadpanned.

"No, I'm serious! I haven't, really!" Leorio insisted before a look of complete astonishment came over him. "I…really haven't…" He mumbled out then in disbelief as he finally realized that his words were actually true; he hadn't even looked at a single girl since setting foot on the island.

"Oh? Maybe your libido is slowing down then, Old Man. Forget I said anything," Killua commented offhandedly as he turned around, placed his hands behind his head and walked after Gon who had claimed a spot in line and was waving at the three of them to come over.

"What the heck, you little brat?! Just what are you insinuating?!" Leorio shouted out in rage, his ears practically fuming for his younger friend's words. The young doctor focused on that anger in favor of actually thinking about his previous thought. He didn't know what it meant for him to have not checked out a single woman since he had arrived on Kinawa-O, and he frankly didn't want to know.

After calming himself down with a few deep breaths, Leorio gathered his strength and glanced at Kurapika…

…Well, his friend looked just as wet and dazzling before, so yeah, never mind, he wasn't going to look at the other.

Quickly glancing away from the other and the look he was giving him with a light blush dusting his cheeks, Leorio just scratched offhandedly at one of his said cheeks before he mumbled out, "So…what were you thinking of riding again? I wouldn't mind riding that awesome looking elephantshark, but…if you want to ride the rabbitsquirrels…yeah…I don't care…"

Leorio officially had no idea what he was saying. He knew what riding the golden striped rabbitsquirrels would look like to the public (okay, maybe it wouldn't be so bad since Kurapika sort of looked like a girl, but since he was soaked and his clothes were sticking to him, it was pretty obvious if people looked closely that he was a boy), but, yet…if Kurapika really wanted to ride them for the sake of riding them, he wouldn't say no. They were really pretty looking after all. They even had diamond-like gems engraved into the golden saddles on their backs. And heck, the rabbitsquirrels even had red eyes, which were an important issue with Kurapika and probably made the Kurta familiarize with the species all the more. So yeah, if Kurapika wanted to ride them, he was totally all for it to show the other that, since he was his friend, he'd even stick through very uncomfortable situations for him.

* * *

Until the moment Killua mentioned the rabbitsquirrels, Kurapika had been talking with Leorio almost amicably. They had been on their way to feeling comfortable around each other again. At least, Kurapika hoped so. Actually, he was interested in riding the cutest critters on this earth, the golden striped rabbitsquirrels, because they had been decorated beautifully for the attraction. When Killua told them they should ride them together in a very suggestive manner, though, he wasn't quite as keen on it anymore.

Kurapika hadn't thought about the implications if he were to ask Leorio to ride the rabbitsquirrels together. It was one thing to show a feminine side by admitting to liking cute things (which only had kind of slipped because of the emotional impact of seeing his childhood plushy again), but asking the other man to ride the critters together was practically a confession! He felt his cheeks flush softly, and looked down to hide his face somewhat. Why did Killua have to make that childish comment? Well, the boy most likely only wanted to tease his older friends and thought it was a lot of fun. At least that comment, as embarrassing as it was at the moment, had kept him from actually coming out and asking Leorio to ride the rabbitsquirrels together.

Killua admitted then to only teasing them, and Leorio was pretty relieved it seemed. Of course he was, Kurapika thought with a pang. To the lady's man, it would have been more than embarrassing to ride the critters together with a guy with all of their romantic suggestiveness. What might on-looking women think of him?! A heat, that had nothing to do with romantic feelings at all, was building in his stomach.

This was when Killua said the rabbitsquirrel fitted Leorio because of his sexual prowess. Kurapika actually felt appalled at that comment. How badly had the doctor's womanizing ways turned for Killua to mention them like that?! Did he have two girls in each arm every time they met? Was he bragging about his amorous adventures when they talked on the phone?! Any embarrassment the Kurta had felt was replaced by fury. _Jealous fury_. Of course, Kurapika didn't want to realize it for what it was, so he thought of it as righteous indignation at the way Leorio was corrupting the boys.

Said man tried to defend himself by calling out that he hadn't looked at girls at all since coming to this island. How was that any defense at all? They were here for little over a day!

"Let's just hope you won't explode," he mumbled under his breath in despise.

A moment later, the doctor turned to him. He was asking what he wanted to ride all innocent like. Kurapika was fuming.

"You go ride that elephantshark of yours. I wouldn't want the women in the waiting line to think we might have something going on if we rode the rabbitsquirrels together," Kurapika hissed out, his eyes flashing with the fury he still felt.

Knowing about the doctor's amorous nature in an abstract kind of way was one thing, having it shoved in his face like this was a whole different matter. Kurapika turned on his heel and marched off after Gon and Killua, leaving the doctor in the dust, and not caring a single second about it.

* * *

Although Gon had an inkling Killua wanted to ride the camp tiger, too, his friend said he'd want the pandafrog that was incidentally right next to the tiger. It made the beast hunter incredibly happy. For his friend to relinquish the camp tiger to him meant that he had definitely forgiven him, and that everything was okay between them. Also, he really, really wanted to ride the horn-wielding tiger. Gratefully, he flashed Killua his most ecstatic smile ever.

Since they had settled on their intended rides, his friend suggested the rabbitsquirrels for Leorio and Kurapika, since they were right in front of their own animals. For some odd reason, their tallest friend seemed to take offense with that. Were they just too cutesy for Leorio? Or was it that the doctor wanted to choose for himself? Wasn't he...too old for that? But when Gon thought about it, he was sixteen now and couldn't keep his excitement contained, either.

"The camp tiger and panda frog are already taken," he announced loudly, so the other two wouldn't get any ideas.

Since Gon was happy and overexcited, he kept walking up to the waiting queue when Killua stopped to tease their friends some more. Fascinated, Gon watched the carousel while he was waiting. The camp tiger sculpture was designed in a powerful looking, stretched out jump, and moved back and forth like it was pouncing. The panda frog on the other hand went up and down in boosts, just like he was jumping around a pond.

"This is such a cool idea. I bet the ride is a lot of fun, and it makes people aware of all the different and cool and beautiful animals that could be lost. There should be much, much more projects like this. Maybe we could save more animals from going extinct that way," Gon said contemplatively when Killua joined him a moment later.

For some reason, a shiver ran down Gon's back the next moment as Kurapika joined the line. There was a very ominous air surrounding their Kurta friend.

* * *

As soon as he joined the line, Killua was bombarded with Gon's enthusiastic words. The former assassin just smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes, maybe we should gather some of your beast hunter comrades and try to come up with some programs to spread awareness. I bet with a bunch of people involved, we'd be able to come up with some good ideas," Killua suggested then, but before he could add anything else, he felt a very ominous presence behind him. The silver-haired teen turned around just in time to see a very angry Kurapika come up into the line behind him. For a second, Killua thought that Kurapika's anger was directed at him (it would make sense, after all) but when the young Kurta kept his eyes down, his brown orbs practically staring daggers into the ground, and when the young transmuter looked behind his blond friend to see a very confused and affronted Leorio, he was able to put two and two together. Shit! His plan had been to try and make Leorio realize he had been focusing on Kurapika more than women in hopes that would get the doctor to admit his feelings for Kurapika faster, but it had ended up causing another fight between him and Kurapika!

"Hey, Kurapika!" The very same doctor shouted out the next minute as he soon entered the line right behind the said blond. Killua wasn't surprised to see that Kurapika didn't respond.

Naturally, the lack of response made Leorio even more indignant than he was before, so he opted to shout again.

"Dang it, Kurapika, I thought we said we weren't going to do this anymore?!" Leorio declared before he grabbed onto one of Kurapika's arms in a vice-like grip and made the other turn around to face him. Kurapika naturally struggled and shouted at the young doctor to let him go, but Killua could see in Leorio's fiery expression that he wasn't going to until he was done saying what he was about to say.

"Look, I don't completely understand why you're so pissed off at me because of Killua's woman comment," the rookie hunter started out as he stared determinedly into Kurapika's stubborn brown eyes, "but deal with it. Yes, I like women, so what? That has nothing to do with here and now! Why are you so upset about it?!"

Killua watched on in mild fascination, not expecting things to turn out this way when he had initially made a jab at Leorio's sex-aholic life style. Kurapika was probably thinking that too, but the look on the young Kurta's face remained the same, and his lips remained closed. Killua could see that Kurapika wasn't going to relinquish the secret he so stubbornly kept inside of him. Man, he was in for an even harder time than he had previously thought. To think that both of his oldest friends would be _this _stubborn about their more-than-obvious feelings…

"What the hell did we agree to back on the Ferris Wheel, Kurapika?!" Leorio shouted out angrily then, looking a little more than upset by that point in time. "I thought we said that we were going to try and be more truthful around each other and talk things out from now on!"

Killua watched on as Kurapika turned his head away. Either the conjurer wasn't willing to listen to Leorio, or he was ashamed for going back on the supposed promise the two of them had made. Well, at least something meaningful _had_ happened on the Ferris Wheel, unlike he had previously thought; Killua had been hoping for more of a romantic development, though.

"Fine…" Leorio hissed out then as he let go of Kurapika's arm. "…If you're not going to talk, then I sure as hell am! I don't _care_ what women will think of me when I ride the damn carousel, Kurapika! Just the very fact that I'm going on a carousel at my age should be embarrassing enough; I mean, look at the people in this line! I know I'm in my twenties, but I look like I'm brinking on thirty here. I thank medical school and my friends' crazy-dangerous hunter lifestyles for making me age faster!"

Killua rolled his eyes at that last line, wondering what Leorio was actually trying to get at.

"So, because of that, I really look like I'm too old for this ride, but do you see me caring?!" Leorio continued in a huff, his chocolate-brown eyes glaring heatedly at Kurapika. "I don't care what _anybody_ thinks of me for going on this ride, including women. Do you know why, Kurapika? Because I'm not here on Kinawa-O for freaking women! I'm here to spend time with my best friends, who I haven't seen in a very long time! I'm here with _you_, Kurapika! I'd rather spend my entire vacation having a good time with you instead of hitting it up somewhere with some random chick I won't ever see again anyway. I can't have that good time, though, if we keep getting into fights like this…"

The young doctor's voice trailed off sadly then as he hung his head and averted his eyes from the other.

"If I'm going to have a fun time riding this carousel, then I'm going to need you riding with me…" Leorio muttered out softly, a light blush coming onto his cheeks. "If you're nowhere near me and all pissed off, then how am I, and you, for that matter, supposed to enjoy ourselves? I personally don't care what animal I ride on, because the animal doesn't matter. What matters is if you want to enjoy this ride, this _vacation_, with me and our other friends."

With that, Killua watched on in slight awe as Leorio brought his head up and stared directly into Kurapika's eyes again, his own brown shining with determination once more, although Killua could see a slight hint of worry.

"So what do you say, Kurapika? Are you going to be my riding partner or not?"

Killua smiled knowingly then as he glanced Gon's way, confident that things would be better between their friends again. Sure, Leorio's last line could have been toned down on the cheesiness, but the meaning behind it was still crystal clear. Leorio wanted nothing more than for things to be right between him and Kurapika, and he was willing to do anything to prove that. There was no way that Kurapika could still be mad after all that Leorio had said.

* * *

When Leorio shouted out his name, Kurapika ignored him with a vengeance. There was nothing the other man could say that would change what was making the Kurta mad at the moment. In his heart of hearts, he knew his reaction was wrong. It was the _**normal**_ thing for Leorio to be into women. It wasn't his fault that he didn't feel the same things for him as Kurapika did. But knowing all this didn't change the fact that he was mad like hell.

Of course, the stupid doctor couldn't let things be, though. He shouted at him, making a scene, and drawing attention. It wasn't something Kurapika preferred, especially not for conversations that were meant to be private.

Leorio grabbed his arm then, tight, and forced him to turn around. This was too much.

"Let go of me!" His eyes flashed dangerously as he shouted at the other man and tried to pull his arm away.

When Leorio questioned him why he was upset in the first place, Kurapika suddenly clamped up. How was he to answer to that? The truth was out of the question! _I like women, so what?_ So what, indeed. Kurapika had known that for as long as he had an eye on the other. Still, it hurt. It hurt like hell to be reminded of it in such a way. Couldn't Leorio see? Why did he have to ask? Why was the man he had fallen in love with so stupid, and blind, _and stupid_? And above all else, why did he only have eyes for women? His lips pressed into a hard, thin line, Kurapika glaring defiantly into the fiery and determined eyes of his counterpart.

It was then that Leorio reminded him of their promise. Yes, he had agreed to talk to Leorio, but not about this. The promise was meant to keep him as a friend. If he told the other man his secret then... then that was that. Leorio obviously couldn't reciprocate his feelings, and he would always feel awkward around him. At the least, that is! At the worst, he would feel disgusted with him and would never want to see him again. Kurapika knew then that he should have kept his mouth shut. He should have kept his fury in check somehow. The young blond had started something he could not stop, and that was bad. Defeated, he looked away from Leorio, unable to answer.

His arm was set free, and that seemed to be the end of it, or so Kurapika thought. He was wrong. Leorio was as stubborn as a mule. The doctor had something to say, and he did. What the other man had to say was more than Kurapika could have expected at this point in time. It would have been understandable if he was fed up by now and didn't want to be around him anymore, but, instead, Leorio told him how much he wanted to spend time with him. The taller man was even willing to forget about chasing after women for the duration of this vacation. It was almost everything Kurapika could wish for. _Almost_. It was wonderful and painful at the same time. They could never have what he wanted the most, but for this vacation, he could have the next best thing if he swallowed his pride.

Kurapika turned back to the doctor, who had hung his head by that point and almost looked more defeated than he felt himself. Had he really hurt the other so much? Leorio looked up then with a mixture of determination and worry. When their eyes met, and he asked his most important question, warmth filled the Kurta. How could he say no to the other when he was looking at him like that? When he had poured out his heart for everyone to hear?

"You're right," Kurapika answered with a soft sigh. "I could never enjoy my vacation if I was mad at you. I want to enjoy it. I want to enjoy it with you...all of you. I would be honored to be your riding partner," he answered the main question with a warm smile. "I don't care what we ride either. We can go to that elephantshark, if you like."

Kurapika could never have what he wanted with Leorio, and that was nobody's fault. He would have to learn to live with that. Kurapika knew that he could not let useless jealousy get the better of him or he would lose the one thing he could have, and which was the most precious to him. If he kept his head, he could be friends with the man he loved. He wanted that. He wanted that very much.

* * *

When he was graced with Kurapika's smile the next moment, his blond friend's words warm and accepting, Leorio couldn't stop the relieved smile that spread across his face. Just knowing that Kurapika didn't want to extend their fight was enough to make the young doctor happy. Sure, he didn't know why Kurapika had gotten upset in the first place, but he'd save that for a later time or conveniently forget about it; it no longer mattered.

"Well…if you really don't mind…" Leorio blushed a little once again as he rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner. He wasn't going to start another argument by insisting that the two of them go on the rabbitsquirrels, even though he knew that's what Kurapika would have preferred, because his younger friend would have just insisted that he should ride the elephantshark again out of courtesy. The fight that would ensue due to them being extra courteous to each other really wasn't worth it.

With that said, Kurapika and him came to an agreement to ride the elephantshark and whatever was next to it, while Gon and Killua would ride the camp tiger and the pandafrog. For some reason, Killua looked a little grumpy at the notion, and Leorio could only assume that it had to do with the fact that his and Kurapika's animal figurines were on the opposite side of the carousel from him and Gon. Even though it was a little disappointing that all of them wouldn't be riding together, Leorio knew that he still had Kurapika to keep him company, and that made everything alright for the young doctor in the end.

As soon as they were allowed to enter the carousel, the four boys split up into their two teams. When Leorio and Kurapika made their way to the elephantshark, the young emission user saw what the partner animal to his animal figurine was; a blue rhinowhale. To his knowledge, they were the biggest mammal in the world, and were hunted for their meat and the horns on their snout. Not only that, but its skin was a beautiful cerulean color, and made up of armor plates that were highly sought after for their aesthetic/protective value.

"Wow, that looks pretty cool, Kurapika!" Leorio commented as he got on his awesome looking elephant shark. "And look at mine!" There were long tusks coming out of the side of the large fish's mouth, the said mouth was wide open and baring sharp teeth, and the elephant's shark's snout was actually a long trunk that was bent halfway back towards the whaleshark's head in a proud, trumpeting motion. The young doctor whistled at the craftsmanship of the beast he was riding. The artisan of the figurine had even added minute details like the serrated-looking fins, and the teeth-like suction pads around the tip of the snout that the elephantshark would use to latch onto fleeing prey before they'd gouge it with their tusks. This thing looked like a killing machine!

As he saw Kurapika get situated on his animal beside him, Leorio noticed the weird pole his and Kurapika's animals were connected to. If he didn't know better, he'd say it looked like their animals could move sideways…

If the taller man was uncertain of his last thought before, he certainly wasn't the next second when the ride actually started. As soon as the light and happy music for the ride started playing overhead, and the whole ride began to move, Leorio felt his animal move slowly from side to side like an actual elephantshark would move through the water. Not only that, but since Kurapika's animal was also a swimmer, his moved from side to side as well, the blue rhinowhale mirroring his elephantshark to the point that their animals would actually move towards each other and then away. When Leorio's and Kurapika's animals moved closer together, it would be close enough that the young doctor's leg would gently brush up against the blond conjurer's. Slight warmth spread through Leorio at the light touches, and another blush of embarrassment spread across his cheeks. This…was so weird…why was he feeling this way over something that shouldn't have bothered him to begin with?

* * *

To Killua's fortune, Leorio and Kurapika ended up making up before the ride started. To the former assassin's misfortune, though, instead of choosing the symbolic golden striped rabbitsquirrels, Leorio and Kurapika decided to choose a ferocious elephantshark and whatever the hell was next to it, which was on the complete opposite side of the ride from him and Gon. He wouldn't be able to see what transpired!

Knowing that Gon would be crestfallen if he suggested taking different animals, and knowing that it would just look weird to his oldest friends if they suddenly changed animals anyway, Killua just accepted that things wouldn't go completely his way for the ride, and decided that he should just enjoy it anyway.

When their turn finally came for the ride a few minutes later, Gon was quick to procure the camp tiger like the overexcited puppy-dog he was. The taller teen was practically bouncing in joy by the time Killua caught up to him to climb onto his giant white frog with purple panda-like markings on its legs and eyes. The said pandafrog was actually in a leaping motion just like Gon's camp tiger.

Just when Killua climbed onto his frog, the music for the ride started up, and the carousel began to move around in its typical circle. The former assassin was confused, though, when his animal didn't move like the rest of the animals seemed to be doing at that moment. Wondering if his pandafrog was actually broken, Killua glanced towards Gon to see his camp tiger was moving slowly up and forward, and then down and back, like it was actually running. If his animal was supposed to be the same as Gon's then shouldn't his animal be making the same motion?

As soon as Killua thought this, his pandafrog made a sudden lurch forward, surprising the crap out of the young transmuter.

"What the hell?!" The silver-haired teen exclaimed as he stared down at his pandafrog wide-eyed. His pandafrong just made another sudden lurch forward, the movement quick, yet powerful and unsettling, just like an actual frog's movements. Oh this wasn't going to be good…

Sure enough, Killua's choice in ride seemed to have the most random movement pattern. He couldn't predict when the dang thing would move, but when it did, it always caught him by surprise, and sometimes, instead of just moving once like a lazy frog with no motive, it would move in rapid succession like it was hopping away from a predator. Needless to say, due to the power and the suddenness behind the pandafrogs movements, and coupled with the fact that it's movements weren't timed very well with the other animals surrounding him or the carousel itself, Killua was starting to become dizzy, and his stomach…oh man his stomach…the silver-haired teen suddenly realized that gorging himself on sweets without drinking that much and sitting out in the hot sun, weren't such good ideas considering his current predicament. In fact, the former assassin swore that if his pandafrog moved one more time…

Too bad for Killua, his pandafrog made multiple sudden lurches before the carousel came to a stop. It was because of the poor teen's fast reflexes that he was able to stumble off of the ride and make it to the nearest garbage can before he upended his lunch of sweets into it. So much for his amazing assassin training! Wasn't he supposed to not get that easily sick? Damn…

* * *

Kurapika was glad when Leorio accepted his apology. There was a very soft blush to the other man's face as he accepted his offer to ride the elephantshark. The Kurta tried to suppress the soft fluttering in his stomach at the cute behavior of his taller friend. He couldn't help himself, but he just loved it when that little boy shone through in Leorio's demeanor. Even though the doctor was the oldest of their group, he often acted in similar ways to Gon, who, in turn, rarely behaved according to his age.

Since their rides were at opposite sides of the carousel, the four of them split up into two groups then and went straight for their intended targets so that no one would get in the way. Although Kurapika loved the cutesy looks of the rabbitsquirrels, he was amazed at the animal he ended up with. It was a beautiful and fearsome blue rhinowhale. In the underground auctions, he had seen body armor made of its hide. Though the finished product looked beautiful, it was disgusting at the same time to know that such majestic and even intelligent animals had to die a gruesome death because of the protective values of their skin, or the supposed effects of an aphrodisiac made from their horns. Kurapika felt a certain deep connection between himself and this animal's misfortunes.

In the face of Leorio's enthusiasm for their rides, the Kurta couldn't help but smile, contrary to the dark thoughts the animal had aroused.

"Yes, you're right. They are both very cool."

The both of them climbed their mounts just in time before the ride started. The slow, kind of graceful motions of their rides were in stark contrast to the lively carousel music, Kurapika thought, and he closed his eyes for a moment to concentrate more on the feeling. That was when his animal moved to the other side and he felt his leg brush Leorio's. Since his eyes were closed, and his other senses were more sharpened, he not only felt the actual touch, but felt the strong aura of his companion, the slight surprise that caused a ripple in its emission. It was a funny feeling, and kind of nice.

Kurapika opened his eyes then and looked to the side. He couldn't keep a soft smile from lighting up his features in that moment. The ride was fun, and it was especially nice to share it with Leorio. He knew they could never be more than friends, but this here, right now, was nice enough. After a very long, very difficult time, Kurapika was finally able to share experiences with his friends again. To be in the company of others, to not be alone and isolated, was something very precious to him. In his usual life, he played a role he hated, and there was almost no one he could trust and confide in, in that world. Right now he could just have some harmless fun and feel the joy of sharing it with people he liked and trusted.

He enjoyed the ride to the last moment and got off his rhinowhale with a very content smile on his face. As he headed towards the exit for the ride, though, he saw Killua rushing out and bending over a trash bin the next second.

"Uh oh, that doesn't look too good," he said ominously, and pointed towards the silver-haired boy for Leorio's benefit.

* * *

When he mounted his camp tiger, Gon couldn't have been any happier. Close up, the animal looked even more awesome than from afar. There was so much detail to the sculptural work! He could even discern scratches in its horn, like it was actually in use. He had just sent a dazzling smile Killua's way, who had just mounted his panda frog, when the carousel started to move.

Gon laughed out happily when the camp tiger started to move like he was running. This was so awesome! He was more convinced than ever that this carousel was a great idea to raise awareness for endangered species. Killua had been right. He should get together with Kite, Knuckle, and a few others to brainstorm some ideas like this in order to spread the word and save more of these beautiful and unique creatures.

As he thought this, Killua shouted out beside him. As Gon looked to the side, he had no idea what had made his friend shout out like that until a second later, when the panda frog lurched forward, imitating a hopping motion. Gon laughed out. That looked like so much fun! Maybe Killua would ride the carousel with him again and they could trade places? Next to him, the panda frog hopped a few times in a row, and Gon was even more certain that he really, really wanted to ride it.

When he looked at Killua, though, something didn't seem quite right. For some reason, his best friend didn't look like he was having much fun. And was he imagining things, or was he paler than usual? As concern for his best friend consumed his thoughts, the ride ended, and, before Gon could react, Killua was off the frog with lightning speed.

The next thing he knew, his fellow hunter was outside and bent over a trash bin. Following his friend, he saw him heaving and heard retching sounds. Oh my! Gon was next to his friend in seconds, holding back the other's ponytail and gently rubbing his back until a slightly green faced Killua looked up from the trash bin again.

"Can you get some water?" Gon asked Kurapika and Leorio, who had followed them off the carousel by then.

"I'll get it," Kurapika offered and jogged off, returning a few moments later with a bottle of cool water from the closest vendor.

In the meantime, Killua had used the trash bin once more. Gon took the bottle and wet a cloth from one of his pockets, and used that to cool his best friend's neck as he held out the rest of the water for him to clean his mouth. Concerned, he watched his friend, while the doctor took over for him.

Leorio administered a pill that would help settle Killua's upset stomach. After a few moments, Killua looked a little better than before, and Gon couldn't hold back any longer.

"This is what I was trying to tell you. You just eat too many sweets. It's not good for you."

* * *

Leorio felt as flushed as ever by the time the ride ended. He had lost count of how many times his leg had brushed against Kurapika's, and the very fact that he had been trying to keep count at all only frazzled the doctor more. Just what was wrong with him? Was it the heat?

Feeling that everything would probably become clearer after he got a drink of water, Leorio climbed off his elephantshark just in time to overhear Kurapika's ominous declaration. Following where his friend was pointing (all the while still trying to ignore how Kurapika's clothes were still wet and…yeah…), the emission user took in the sight of Killua throwing his head over a trash can and vomiting up his lunch into it.

"Shit, I should have thought this might happen," Leorio chastised himself as he hurriedly made his way over to his silver-haired friend, Kurapika following beside him. It wasn't too surprising how Gon was already at Killua's side when they arrived. The young beast hunter already seemed to know what to do, as he was holding Killua's hair up and rubbing the other's back in a soothing fashion. When Killua finally showed his face again, it looked like his throwing-up fit was far from over.

Before Leorio could jump in and start to help, Gon asked them if they could get water. Kurapika immediately claimed he would handle it and headed off towards the nearest booth. As soon as the Kurta left, Killua threw his head back into the trashcan again and started another bout of vomiting. Unable to take the sounds, Leorio walked over to a nurse's stand, which was thankfully nearby. He quickly asked for some pills for upset stomach and made his way back to the group. Kurapika had already returned by that time, and Gon was wetting a cloth and dabbing at Killua's neck with it while the other continued to heave into the trashcan. Leorio was thankful that Gon knew what to do in this situation, but, at the same time…he felt so useless…He knew what to do, but if somebody who wasn't even a doctor knew what to do in this situation, then what real good was he? Was he even needed?

Shaking his head to clear himself of such selfish and illogical thoughts, Leorio approached the group with the medicine in hand. He couldn't afford to have doubts about his abilities or he really would be useless to his friends, and he had sworn to never be useless to them again.

After waiting for Killua to finish rinsing his mouth with the water Kurapika had gotten for him, Leorio then handed the pill over to Killua and demanded that he take it. The former assassin didn't hesitate to swallow the pill and down it with the rest of his water. The transmuter then took a deep breath after his drink and rubbed at his head, looking a little better, but still very pale (which was an accomplishment, since he was already fair-skinned). The doctor was about to suggest that they find a shaded place to sit and rest while Killua recuperated, but, before he could, Gon had to speak. Leorio stiffened at his younger friend's words, knowing that the 'I-told-you-so' tone Gon was using wouldn't take well with Killua at all.

**"_What?!_"** The former assassin exclaimed as he turned his head towards Gon and glared daggers at him. "The sweets have nothing to do with this. It was that stupid frog on that stupid ride that got me sick!"

"That ride wasn't stupid!" Gon defended the carousel he seemed to feel very strongly about with a look of defiance. "You wouldn't have gotten sick if you hadn't eaten so many sweets!"

"You were half the reason why I ate so many in the first place, _idiot_!" Killua shouted back angrily, the transmuter literally looking like he was seconds away from exploding. Leorio knew then that he had been right to assume that Gon had done something to make Killua upset during the Ferris Wheel ride.

"How is it _my_ fault when _you're_ the one who bought all of that stuff and stuffed your face with it?!" Gon shouted back, looking absolutely offended and a little hurt by Killua's accusations. If Gon was really that dense to how his words affected his silver-haired friend, there was no doubt in Leorio's mind that Gon had to be more than confused by then.

Not wanting to see his two friends fight anymore, Leorio walked in between the bickering teens before both of them could open their mouths again and say something that they'd regret.

"Alright, that's enough!" He shouted out in admonishment as he looked between the two boys. "Fighting is something that we shouldn't be focusing on right now. It's obvious that Killua is still feeling a little ill, so his words and the anger he's showing us are just an aftereffect of it. He probably doesn't mean the things he said, right Killua?"

When Leorio pointedly glared at the silver-haired teen in question, Killua just glared back before he huffed and turned away, not wanting to look at either him or Gon anymore. Oh well, he didn't deny it, so Leorio decided to just take that as a yes.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of, and there's no hard feelings between you two…" The young doctor continued as he eyed his two youngest friends, knowing that there probably were hard feelings between them at the moment but that they were probably ignoring them. "…I think we all should go and take a rest. Killua still needs to rest up and rehydrate himself in order for his dizziness to pass, so we should all buy some more water and find a shaded area to rest. You should also lie down, too, Killua, just to be safe."

"Yeah, whatever," the silver-haired teen mumbled out uncaringly as he turned away from their group, stuffed his hands in the pockets of his shorts, and started walking away. Great, not only was Killua not feeling good, but he had an attitude problem again…

Despite Killua's attitude, though, their group did find a couple of benches in a shaded area nearby, and Killua did lie down as was requested of him after he drank some more water. Leorio just sighed out in relief then as he took a seat on the bench next to Killua's and took a swig of his water. Even though his clothes were still wet, his throat was starting to get dry, so he couldn't afford to ignore it anymore.

After Gon and Kurapika took a seat on another bench beside him, the three of them started to talk about various things while Killua rested up on the bench next to them. Leorio asked Kurapika if he had heard from Melody as of late, and Gon talked about the latest adventures he'd gone on with Killua. Leorio could tell that his spiky-haired friend was still a little upset about his friend, though, because he wasn't as enthusiastic as he usually was.

When an hour had gone by, Leorio deemed that it was time to go. The sun was getting closer to the horizon, but it wasn't setting yet, which meant that they still had some more time to enjoy some rides if Killua was feeling up to it.

Glancing over to the said teen, Leorio noticed that Killua was fast asleep. Hmm…maybe he should let Gon wake him up? Maybe that would help the two boys get back onto better terms with each other?

"Well, we only have about an hour or so left before the sun begins to set here," Leorio brought up then as he glanced Gon's way. "Hey, Gon, maybe you should go and wake Killua and see if he's still up for riding that water rollercoaster? Usually I wouldn't want to get the other soaking wet after he was nauseous, but it's definitely warm enough that he won't catch a cold even after the sun sets. That should go for all of us, too."

If they were going to ride that rollercoaster one more time, they'd definitely have to do it now. The park staff wouldn't let people on the rollercoaster and some of the other rides after it got dark due to safety issues.

* * *

Gon just couldn't believe that Killua blamed the carousel for his upset stomach, and, not only that, but himself to boot. What the heck did he have to do with anything? What was he supposed to have done to make Killua pig out like there was no tomorrow? Gon had no idea how Killua could blame him like that. He felt confused and hurt. How could he be to blame for the other eating too many sweets when he had tried to tell him not to do it?! He was concerned about his friend's health, and had tried to tell Killua that, but that was somehow turned around to him being at fault for everything that had happened. How did that make any sense?

Leorio interrupted their shouting match, and explained how the other's upset stomach and the bad feelings involved made Killua irritable and say things he didn't mean. That, at least, made a little more sense. Gon really hoped that was all it was. His friend didn't dispute the reasoning, at least.

When the doctor said Killua still needed to drink some more and rest, they all got bottled water and sat down on some benches in a shaded area. Gon couldn't help but glance at his friend, who, once again, was very moody and seemed to prefer to be alone. Something was seriously wrong, Gon felt it, but he had no idea what it was. This kind of behavior was very unlike Killua. They were almost always together. The other never distanced himself from him like this, at least not longer then maybe five minutes to cool off after an argument.

After he drank some more water, Killua laid down on his bench. Leorio managed to strike up a conversation for them to pass the time. Kurapika told them how he met up with Melody occasionally from time to time, as the other hunter was still searching for the second set of sheet music for the Sonata of Darkness, since she had already found and destroyed the first set. Melody was still posing as a bodyguard for one of the mafia families, just like himself, in order to get access to underground auctions and collectors of the illegal kind. Sadly, although she had been able to find and destroy the sheet music for the flute that had caused her condition, it had not reversed, like she always had hoped. Still, there was a tiny chance things might change if she got her hands on the last remaining set. At least she felt relieved in the knowledge that the sheet music that had killed her friend and mutated her body so badly would never hurt another person.

Although Gon was listening to Kurapika's news, he couldn't concentrate too much on it. Part of him still wondered what he had done to make Killua annoyed and depressed enough to pig out. He kept glancing at his companion, who had fallen asleep. The former killer and current blacklist hunter always looked so innocent and cute in his sleep. No one could guess what kind of a fierce power his sinewy frame held.

He was shaken a moment from his thoughts when Leorio asked him about their recent adventures. Gon tried to humor him, and told the other two about their visit to the diamond caves of Con-go in search of the last surviving exemplars of glow bats. The national zoo of Con-go wanted to start a breeding program to boost the fast diminishing population of the animal that was an integral part of the countries folklore. It had been a big adventure involving a fight with a gang of poachers. Also, seeing the diamond caves glow and twinkle in all the colors of the rainbow when the glow bats lit them up had been incredible at the time, but Gon's usual enthusiasm was missing from his storytelling, and diminished the grandeur of the adventure in turn.

Finally, Leorio told him to wake up Killua so that they could go on some rides before sundown. Gon was a little torn. He kind of wanted his friend to keep sleeping, since he seemed to need it, but if he let him sleep, wouldn't Killua be mad in the end if he missed out on his chance to still enjoy some of the rides of the park? In the end, Gon agreed to Leorio's suggestion.

He approached the transmuter and softly shook his shoulder.

"Killua? Wake up..."

His friend was grumbling defiantly at first, but opened his eyes a moment later after Gon repeated his name. He waited for the other to sit up and rub his eyes.

"Sorry to wake you up already, Killua, but we wanted to ride the water rollercoaster once more before sundown. How's your stomach feeling? Do you think you're up to it? It's really an awesome ride." Gon absolutely wanted to do this ride with Killua, but he toned down on the whining because he didn't want to pressure his friend if he still felt queasy. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from putting on the puppy-dog-eyes as he looked at the other expectantly.

In the end, his looks won out. With his stomach settled, his friend's bad mood seemed to have disappeared, too. Maybe Leorio had been right about that. Anyway, they went on the water rollercoaster, and this time they all enjoyed it together. Afterwards, they managed to get on two more rides before sunset. It wouldn't be too long until the fireworks display started. But as most of the attractions closed due to the setting darkness, the main street filled with more and more people, who had hung around to watch the fireworks.

"It's getting pretty crowded. I can't say I like that too much," Kurapika said, doubtfully looking around at the encroaching crowd.

Gon kind of had to agree. A more open space to enjoy the display would be much nicer.

* * *

Killua couldn't even remember falling asleep until he was woken up by Gon and asked if he was up to going on a few more rides before sunset. The groggy teen just sat up and rubbed his eyes, taking in his physical condition in the meantime. Finding that he wasn't nauseous anymore, Killua agreed to go on the rides, much to Gon's happiness.

It was soon after this that the silver-haired teen experienced the water rollercoaster (it was just as amazing as Gon said it was) and a few other rides. With the sun now beginning to set, and most of the rides being shut off because of it, the four of them made their way to the main drag where a large crowd was beginning to gather. Small game booths and food stands lined the area, still open for business to tide people's interest over until the fireworks show started. Killua noted that he, along with his friends, weren't interested in any more, possibly rigged, games, and he was actually a little hesitant to eat food at the moment, so they all just stood around with the crowd. It wasn't long until Kurapika announced that he wasn't exactly comfortable with their enclosed space, and Killua couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah, it would definitely be better to find another area to watch the fireworks from," the former assassin stated as he started coming up with several ideas in his head.

"Hey, I saw a large exotic garden on the way here," Leorio piped up then, his brown eyes wide with excitement at his own idea. "How about we all go in there and see if we can find a more secluded area to relax for the show?"

Killua's eyes widened at the possibilities now set before him. That garden sounded perfect!

After Kurapika, Gon, and him quickly and happily agreed to the doctor's proposal, Leorio led the way back to the exotic garden. When Killua could just see the garden off in the distance, he enacted his plan.

"Hey, guys, I'm getting kind of tired," the young transmuter lied as he groaned lightly and tried his best to look exhausted. "I think I need to go lay down again."

"Are you sure that's just it, Killua?" Leorio asked in worry as he rushed over to him and immediately put his hand against the former assassin's forehead. "Hmm, you don't seem to have a fever…"

"It's alright, Old man, I'm just tired," Killua chastised with a roll of his eyes, which Leorio only huffed at in slight indignation. "You guys can just go on ahead to the garden and I'll go find a place to relax for a bit. I'll meet up with you guys as soon as I feel a little better."

Leorio seemed uncertain about letting him out of his sight, it seemed, but, thankfully, Gon insisted that he'd stay with him to make sure he was alright.

"Well…if you want to do that Gon…" Leorio started out, his expression one of deep thought as he looked between the beast and blacklist hunters. "Alright, I guess I can understand why you're so tired, Killua. Those last few rides must have taken a lot out of you. Go and drink some more water and rest a little bit, and then come and find Kurapika and me in the garden when you guys are ready. Hopefully you'll feel better before the fireworks start."

"Yeah, hopefully," Killua agreed with a soft smile in order to reassure his two oldest friends. Leorio and Kurapika seemed to believe him, because they walked off the next second towards the gardens, the air between them suddenly becoming a little awkward again. Seriously, those two were beyond oblivious. Hopefully the little bit of alone time he had just set up for them would help them realize their feelings for each other.

As soon as Leorio and Kurapika were out of earshot, Killua turned towards Gon with a mischievous smile, "Don't worry, I'm actually feeling fine. I just wanted to separate from those two for a little bit and give them some alone time in the garden. Being surrounded by flowers while the sun is setting will hopefully help those guys understand their feelings for each other. We'll just wait for a few minutes and then sneak into the garden to watch them."

Another thought came to the former assassin's mind then as Gon agreed with his plan. Since he was alone with Gon now, why not take a chance? He had just remembered that he had brought along the hairpins that Gon had given him, so it would be a waste not to use them, right? Plus, they had some time before the sun completely set, and giving Leorio and Kurapika some more time alone really couldn't hurt…

"Hey, Gon?" Killua asked a little hesitantly as he nodded his head towards a bench behind them. "How about we sit over there while we wait this situation out a little?"

Gon quickly agreed with him and followed him shortly after towards the bench. As soon as they sat down, Killua shoved his hands into one of his short's pockets and wrapped his hands around the hairpins. Naturally, they were a little damp from the water rollercoaster, but it wasn't like the water would damage them.

"Um…Gon? I was wondering about something," Killua mumbled out then, feeling a bit nervous as he brought out his hairpins. Now that he thought about it, Gon had been drunk when he had given him the gift, and also when he had done up his hair the night before. Did he even remember anything from last night? He hadn't mentioned anything this morning….

Just deciding to go along with his plan since he was already halfway there, Killua continued, "Um…I know you might not remember last night, since you were a bit drunk, but you gave me these as a gift and put up my hair….I liked the hairstyle you gave me, even though it was a bit girly…but…um…I was actually wondering if you'd like to put my hair up like that again, because it feels uncomfortably hot right now." Killua hid his eyes behind his bangs then as embarrassment took hold of him. "My hair is still wet, too, and I don't have a brush with me, but if you could still find a way to put up my hair, that would be cool. I…I don't mind what it will look like either as long as it will help me cool off…"

* * *

Gon had liked the idea of the flower garden a lot. Hopefully, not too many others had thought of it. They had almost reached it when Killua suddenly announced that he was tired out and wanted to lie down. A concerned look came onto the beast hunter's face. Maybe he shouldn't have pushed his friend to go along for all of the last rides. He felt a wave of guilt come over him. Gon had been excited about the fireworks, and had looked forward to watching them with his friends, but he knew he could never enjoy them if he worried about Killua.

Leorio, of course, made sure Killua wasn't running a fever, but said teen insisted he was only tired. Seeing the uncertainty in the doctor's eyes, Gon assuaged his conscience by declaring he would stay with Killua.

"I'll make sure he drinks enough and relaxes some," the spiky-haired hunter assured Leorio.

Moments later, their two older friends were heading into the garden, and Gon tried to stir his friend to a vendor to get some water. This was when Killua told him he was actually alright and only played at being tired. Gon took his friends words in, mulled them over for a second, and then nodded with a smile.

"Oh yeah, a colorful sunset and exotic flowers are considered to be very romantic!"

He understood that Killua hoped that the thing between Kurapika and Leorio that didn't seem to have happened on the Ferris Wheel would happen now in this garden. Gon wasn't too sure, though, if Kurapika really wanted to get kissed by Leorio, but he still hoped their two friends would get closer to each other. His mind got caught in the memory of his own kiss with Killua at this thought, and he wondered again at the strange feeling. Before he could get too caught up in something he couldn't explain to himself and that would only end up overheating his poor brain, Killua asked him to go and sit down.

"Okay," he agreed as the other picked out a bench for them to wait on while they gave their friends a head start. It was here that Killua mentioned that he was wondering about something.

"Yeah? What about?" Gon looked at his friend, wondering about his roundabout way of talking at the moment.

Killua slowly explained about the events of last night, and what he actually wanted to ask him. Hearing that his friend had liked the hairstyle, even though it was kind of girly, made Gon a little bit happy. What made him even happier, though, was the request to do Killua's hair once more. After what had happened last night, Gon had been sure the other would never let him near his hair again.

"Of course I remember all about last night. I'm glad you like your gift! I wasn't so sure last night," Gon answered with a tiny smile. It grew even wider then as he declared, "I can try. I think it should work without a brush, too."

Gon knelt on the bench next to Killua then, and turned him around slightly so that his back was to him, along with his hair. He had a little trouble getting the other's hairband out, but, when it came loose, Gon bent the fingers of his right hand into a splayed claw and used them as a makeshift brush. It worked well enough with the other's wet hair, since it wasn't too badly tangled because it had been bound near the neck.

It felt really nice to do this again for Killua. Gon twirled the main part of the other's hair, and asked his friend for pin after pin, securing the hair firmly and nicely against the back of his head while he made the rest cascade down again. He stood up and walked around to stand in front of Killua and slipped a few hairpins in at the sides. Only the bangs were left then, but when he touched them, he felt a wave of discomfort emit from his friend and saw a soft blush. This was something that hadn't registered yesterday, and Gon put the blame for that on the wine. As much as he wanted the bangs out of the way to see Killua's eyes, Killua wanted them to be exactly where they were to do exactly what they did; hide his eyes. They were a protective shield that his friend seemed to need. Gon just smoothed over the other's bangs instead, leaving them in their place as he smiled happily at his best friend then.

"All done. And I think, this way, it looks even better than yesterday."

* * *

Killua wasn't sure if he was glad for the fact that Gon remembered everything from last night, but he was happy all the same that his friend seemed enthused by the idea of styling his hair again.

After Gon slightly turned him around on the bench so that he could get better access to his hair, the young beast hunter set to work slipping off his hairband and combing his fingers through his wet locks. Feeling Gon touch him in such a way was the main reason as to why the young transmuter had brought his hairpins to begin with, but even though he had wanted to feel the other touch him, those very touches were practically sending liquid fire throughout his veins. Why did it have to feel so good? Why did he have to want this so badly?

Thankfully, Killua was able to keep his lower regions under control as he helped Gon by handing him pins when asked for. His enhancer friend was finished shortly after, but not before he reached for his silver-haired friend's bangs. Killua stiffened at the outstretched hand, knowing that Gon probably wanted to pin those back as well and leave his face without any form of protection. He just…he just couldn't handle the idea of being so exposed like that…last night was frightening enough…

To his good fortune, Gon just brushed his bangs a little bit, declared himself completely finished, and even commented Killua on how his hair looked even better than the version he did last night.

"Well, that's probably because your hands were shaky from the alcohol," Killua mumbled out in embarrassment, not knowing how to handle the compliment as he turned himself away from his friend and hid his eyes from view with his silvery bangs. "But…thank you for doing this, Gon…It feels so much better…and I'll take your word for it in concerns to how it looks."

Gaining control of his blush by that point in time, Killua turned his attention back towards his friend and sent the other a small, grateful smile.

"Well, let's check up on Leorio and Kurapika now," the former assassin suggested as he nodded his head towards the garden entrance in the distance. "Let's apply our Zetsu and try to sneak up on them, so that we can see what they're up to."

A cat-like smirk overtook Killua's features at his last comment, which caused Gon to giggle at him. After Gon agreed to his idea a few seconds later, the two boys initiated their Zetsu and started sneaking their way into the garden to find their two oldest friends.

* * *

Leorio hummed to himself in slight worry as he and Kurapika walked away from their youngest friends. It felt weird walking away from Killua when he wasn't feeling the greatest, but, at the same time, if the other was just tired, he didn't want to crowd around him for no reason, especially if he just wanted his space (he had been a bit anti-social today, after all).

"I really hope Killua will be alright…" The young doctor shared his worries with his only companion at the time as they entered the garden. He didn't bother looking at Kurapika, though, since the other was still soaked to the bone from their second ride on the water rollercoaster. The very sight of the other made him feel…weird…in a good way…which absolutely terrified him.

Kurapika tried to reassure him then as they glanced around the garden they had just entered. Tropical flowers of various shapes and colors dotted along the many pathways as they walked; and there were so many couples sitting upon benches as they passed as well. For some reason, the very sight of those couples made Leorio feel self-conscious. This was definitely the perfect spot for a romantic date, so he wondered what it looked like for him to be walking amongst so many couples with a guy right next to him.

As the atmosphere between him and Kurapika became even more awkward (was Kurapika feeling self-conscious, too?), the two of them rounded another corner to see an area devoid of people. Tropical flowers and various plants grew tall around them, which gave the area an air of seclusion. It also helped that Leorio couldn't hear anybody nearby. Maybe they were really deep into the garden by that point?

"This looks like a really nice place," he commented then as he went and sat down on the nearest bench before a small plot of multiple colored, well grown, hibiscus flowers. "Hopefully we'll be able to see the fireworks from here. Most of the plants in this area only come up to our heads, after all, so it should be okay, don't you think?"

* * *

"I'm pretty sure he will be, Leorio. Gon is with him, and no matter what little squabbles they had in the past, that means the most to Killua. You've assured yourself he's not sick, so I guess he'll doze off on one of the benches again, and Gon will just keep him company and watch over him," Kurapika told the worried doctor as they walked into the flower garden.

The garden smelled wonderful, and the setting sun made the colorful flowers glow even brighter. It was absolutely beautiful. As they walked along the small pathways, they met many couples either strolling in the romantic setting or huddled intimately on benches.

Kurapika couldn't keep the soft blush from dusting his cheeks at the sight. Hopefully, the blood red sunset that drenched the whole park in crimson by then, would hide his facial coloring. He could easily picture himself together with Leorio on one of those benches, their arms around each other, sharing sweet kisses... but Kurapika knew that he shouldn't think like that. It was useless and painful in face of the stark and plain reality, but still, his fantasies never stopped.

When they suddenly came upon a secluded area that was kind of like an island in a sea of flowers, Kurapika was thankful. There were no other couples there that might spur on his fantasies again. Leorio commented that they had come to a nice spot then, and Kurapika agreed.

"Yes, this is really nice. I'm sure we'll be able to see enough. I like how this feels like the fireworks will be shown only for us," the Kurta said with a little smile as he looked at Leorio next to him on the bench.

The warm evening air was filled with sweet, exotic smells that kind of made him giddy.

"Look, they're hibiscus flowers, just like on your shirt," he said then as he realized the nature of the flowers right before them.

Although he knew it was wrong, Kurapika let his gaze be drawn to Leorio's wet shirt again, and the hibiscus pistil that pointed so nicely to his nipple, which could easily be discerned by the dark spot on his friend's almost-see-through shirt. His heart suddenly beat faster as warmth flooded his system. No, it wasn't good how he was torturing himself then, but he just couldn't help himself at the moment. Forcefully, he had to tear his gaze away. He looked at the ground then, hiding his eyes behind a curtain of blond bangs.

* * *

When Kurapika affirmed that their location was good enough, Leorio let out a sigh of relief. He was a bit tired himself, so sitting down and relaxing sounded amazing then.

As he thought about that, Kurapika came and sat beside him the next second, and commented about the flowers they were sitting in front of. Now that he looked at them, Leorio realized that they really did match the flowers on his shirt.

"Haha, yeah, they really do look like the ones on my shirt," the young doctor commented as he stared at a particularly large hibiscus flower with a pretty orange coloration.

It was then that Leorio glanced towards his friend out of the corner of his eye and saw that Kurapika was staring towards the ground, his brown orbs hidden by a veil of wet bangs. Leorio couldn't help but think that his Kurta friend looked…sad in some way.

"Are you okay, Kurapika?" The worried emission user asked. Kurapika responded that he was fine, but he didn't sound fine at all to the young doctor. He still sounded sad and…a little wistful? Leorio was just confused now, and he felt helpless then.

Not knowing what to do, but wanting to cheer up his friend, the young doctor did the first thing that came to his mind; he plucked the large, orange hibiscus flower from the plot behind them and tucked it behind Kurapika's ear.

"T-There…" Leorio stuttered out in a nervous and almost unbelieving state. He was certain that he had just done something very bad for two reasons; one was that he had just damaged amusement park property by plucking the flower, and the other was that he just made Kurapika look a little more feminine with said flower, thus suggesting he was in a feminine position or that he thought of him as feminine. Yeah, this probably wasn't good, but maybe it would work out for him somehow?

"The color works very well with you…" Leorio started up again in hopes of explaining what he had done to his now really surprised looking friend. "…And I thought…I don't know…you looked really sad, so I hoped it would cheer you up? It looks really nice on you…"

Leorio didn't even know what he was saying by that point. All he hoped for was that the amusement park staff wouldn't notice he had basically vandalized one of their hibiscus flowers, and that Kurapika wouldn't kill him for what he had done (both for the vandalization and for basically treating him like a woman then). The flower did look very nice on his friend, though. Even though Kurapika's hair was wet, and had dulled in color because of that, the orange of the flower brought out his smaller friend's natural blond hair and made it more distinctive. Leorio was even willing to say that his friend, if he was not soaking wet at the moment and in his traditional Kurta garb, would have looked very pretty with the flower in…

…He looked pretty as a friend of course! Just as a friend because, otherwise, that would be very weird, right?! Right?!

* * *

When Leorio asked him if he was okay, Kurapika was compelled to look up again. He nodded slightly.

"Yes, I'm fine," he tried to assuage the worried doctor.

They were in the perfect spot for a little romantic alone time but there was nothing romantic about their relationship. Leorio never would reciprocate his feelings, no matter how hard Kurapika hoped it might be different. He couldn't help but feel sad at this knowledge.

Just when the frustration was sweeping over him and making him feel depressed, Leorio suddenly plucked one of the flowers and tucked it behind his ear. Stumped, the blacklist hunter looked at the other man wide-eyed. He couldn't believe what Leorio had just done, and he had no idea what it was supposed to mean. It would have been a sweet gesture, and very romantic if they were dating, but they certainly were not! So why then had Leorio done it?

The doctor explained his thoughts then, but, for some reason, they didn't quite add up to Kurapika. It was a sweet gesture and common knowledge that flowers were a legitimate gift to cheer up a sad friend, but to put it into the friend's hair? This was usually done for a female friend. Kurapika certainly couldn't picture Leorio putting a flower into Gon's wild mop of hair! So...did Leorio think of him as...girlish?

If the other one thought of him as being very feminine, then maybe...maybe there was a slim chance for them. If he could catch the doctor's sexual interest, would he then be able to hold it? He was a guy in the end, and he had never felt the desire to be anything else. Kurapika would not change himself to be more desirable to Leorio. He could never betray himself like that. But maybe...just maybe the doctor would like to be with him once he tried it? But what would happen if he allowed himself to believe, and would go for it, and Leorio realized he could never be with a guy in the long run and dropped him like a hot potato? That would crush him.

His silence made the doctor nervous. Kurapika was still confused and unsure of his own feelings and what to do about them, but he knew for sure that he wasn't a woman. He touched the flower in his hair and pulled it out. Kurapika smelled its fragrance and twirled it between his fingers. He smiled up at Leorio.

"Thanks. I guess it helped. It's a beautiful flower and it smells very nice, but I don't think it fits me."

He wasn't mad at the other man. Knowing Leorio, he had done something without thinking again. Most likely, he himself had over-interpreted the whole situation. Still, going around with a flower tucked behind his ear would just look weird. Not to mention that it was most likely forbidden to pluck any flowers in this garden.

* * *

Their presence erased with Zetsu, Gon and Killua had entered the little flower garden. It was really beautiful, and Gon was kind of sad they hadn't checked it out during the day. Now there was no time to admire the exotic flora.

Unable to use Nen in order to feel out their friends, the two of them took a moment longer to find where Leorio and Kurapika had hidden away. That was the only way to describe the place they had chosen to supposedly watch the fireworks. It was in the heart of the garden and a secluded area, sheltered by high bushes and tall growing flowers. They were alone in there, even though most of the garden was populated with couples.

Under the shelter of one of the bushes, the two boys crept inside the secluded area and, hiding behind a screen of leaves, secretly watched their friends. When they watched Leorio adorn Kurapika with the beautiful flower, the two of them grinned at each other, and Killua even winked at him. Maybe they really had hid away to share that kiss Killua had shown him on the Ferris Wheel?

Gon had to bite back a sigh, though, once Kurapika pulled the flower from his hair. He had no idea why their blond friend said it didn't fit him. Gon thought the Kurta looked really nice with that hibiscus flower in his hair, and it fit so perfectly with Leorio's shirt, too!

* * *

When Kurapika took his time in answering, Leorio feared the worst. It looked like his friend was probably mad at him. To the young doctor's surprise, though, Kurapika took the flower out of his hair and gave the beautiful plant a sniff as he twirled it around in his fingers. The Kurta thanked him for the sentiment, and commented on the flower's beauty, but he then stated that the flower didn't suit him. Leorio crinkled his brows in confusion as he watched his friend continue to twirl the hibiscus in his fingers.

Before the emission user could even think about what he was doing, his hand came out and grasped Kurapika's (the one that was twirling the hibiscus flower). Leorio's eyes met his blond friend's then as Kurapika stopped his fingers' movements. The young doctor had no idea what his aim was but he just decided to speak from his heart then. That's what he said he'd do around Kurapika more often now, right?

"I think it suits you…" Leorio spoke softly then before he realized what he had just said. A light blush suddenly dusted the young doctor's cheeks as he averted his gaze and gently took the flower from Kurapika's fingers. "But I don't think the park staff would be happy if they saw you leaving this garden with one of their flowers in your hair."

Leorio laughed weakly at his last words as he placed the flower back into the garden plot and tried to make it look like it hadn't been plucked. He had no idea what had come over him during the last few minutes. Was he getting dehydrated or something?

Before Leorio could think of what to do or say to his younger friend then, he heard a light boom go off above his head. As he looked up, he noticed that the sun had completely set by that point and the first string of fireworks were going off.

"Wow," the emission user gasped in awe as he saw various colors of sparks light up the sky in different formations. "Oh, look, Kurapika, there's a hibiscus flower firework….and oh, I think that's a rabbitsquirrel!"

* * *

By the time Gon and him had found Leorio and Kurapika, the two of them were in a completely secluded area, and Leorio had just placed a pretty orange hibiscus behind Kurapika's ear. Killua was more than happy to see such an action, and he shared a knowing smile with Gon a few minutes later. He also winked at his beast hunter friend before they returned their attention back towards their other two friends. By then, though, Kurapika took out his flower and said it didn't suit him, which made the former assassin frown. Leave it to Kurapika to be a downer.

Before Killua could get too frustrated, though, Leorio took Kurapika's hand in his and assured him that the flower did fit him…until he took said flower away and placed it back into the bushes behind him, saying it wouldn't be practical to keep it anyway. Killua was about ready to strangle his two older friends for being stupid and difficult, but, before he could, the fireworks started, going by the distant booming he heard. Sure enough, Leorio and Kurapika's attention went towards the sky then in excitement, the two of them pointing at various displays and stating what they were. Killua could feel Gon fidget uncomfortably beside him. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to see the fireworks, since their view was disrupted by the bushes around them.

It was then that he heard Leorio shout out that there was a foxbear display that Gon finally lost his patience and tried to sneak out of the bush to see it.

"_Gon!_" Killua hissed under his breath as he grabbed onto his friend and tried to keep him there, but Gon was too persistent and whined about how he wanted to see the fireworks. It was because his stronger friend began to struggle that Killua felt himself being pushed backwards and out of the bushes.

With a light call of surprise, Killua felt his back hit the pavement of the walkway where his and Gon's hiding place was next to, and the said beast hunter fell on top of him. Killua stared up in surprise then as Leorio and Kurapika's eyes met his. Well crap…so much for that!

* * *

Leorio's bigger hand wrapped around his own out of the blue. Kurapika stopped the twirling movement of his fingers and looked up at him questioningly. The doctor's gaze was very intense then. In a low, almost husky voice, he told him that he thought the flower did suit him. Kurapika felt heat flood him and his heart pick up speed. If he didn't know any better...

As the Kurta tried to understand what it all meant, Leorio's cheeks flushed pink, and he looked away. His secret love took the flower from him then and put it back in the garden plot behind them, trying to make it look like it was still attached. Kurapika watched him with confused and contradicting feelings. He felt the loss of having that flower taken away, although he knew it was for the best. He wondered again whether Leorio thought of him as a woman. Kurapika hated that thought, yet at the same time, he asked himself if Leorio was attracted to him in that way.

An awkward silence was spreading between them again. Before it could get too bad, though, there was a boom overhead, and the soft lights that illuminated the garden turned off for an undisturbed view of the fireworks.

Leorio shouted out in awe, and Kurapika followed him a second later. It really was a beautiful and artistic display of pyrotechnics.

"Yes! You're right! It is!"

While the fiery hibiscus flower was incredible enough, Kurapika almost couldn't believe there actually was a rabbitsquirrel exploding in the sky. They had to have real firework artists in their employment at this park.

"Wow! This is incredible," the Kurta breathed as he enjoyed the view of the beautiful fireworks display in the company of the man he secretly loved in one of the most romantic spots he had ever been to. If just...

Leorio pointed upwards to a foxbear that was surrounded by colorful exploding flowers. This was when Kurapika heard something going on close to them, and, the next thing he knew, Killua fell out of a bush with Gon right on top of him.

"What the...?!" He shouted out, surprised.

Gon struggled to get up from Killua as fast as he could.

"Where's the foxbear? Where?" Almost desperately he looked up at the sky.

"It's already gone! What where you guys doing in that bush?" Kurapika asked of the two boys, kind of feeling like he had been caught, although he couldn't really say why.

Gon looked at him and blushed profusely the moment their eyes met. He opened his mouth to say something when Killua suddenly clapped his hand over it, his pale cheeks kind of pink, too.

"Gon dropped his cell and it landed in that bush."

It was such an obvious and blatant lie that it made Kurapika stop and think. Thinking about the boys' behavior after the Ferris Wheel and at the throwing stand, the Kurta was sure he knew what exactly the boys were doing in that bush, especially if he considered the blush the two of them were sporting.

Smirking, Kurapika looked at Killua, who was still keeping Gon quiet. "Ah, I trust you found it, then?"

"Yeah." Killua nodded.

The smirk still firmly in place, Kurapika looked at Leorio and winked. At least the boys seemed to have made progress with each other. Although he wished the same could be said for himself, he wasn't jealous. It was just the opposite; he was happy for his two friends.

* * *

When he heard the slight commotion behind him, Leorio was surprised when he turned around to find his two youngest friends fall out from the bushes into a very compromising position. Gon tried to pass everything off by asking about the fireworks, and Killua even acted suspicious when Kurapika asked what the boys had been doing in the bushes behind them. With the two youngest hunters sporting blushes, and Killua's half-assed attempt at a lie, it was more than obvious to Leorio what the boys had been doing.

The young doctor smirked knowingly as he saw Kurapika turn towards him and wink. It really did seem like the kids had finally made some progress, which was really good! Leorio couldn't be more proud for them.

"Well, I'm glad your soul—I mean your cell searching worked out for you two," Leorio stated then with a wink in the two youngest boys' directions. Gon looked absolutely confused, but Killua was sporting a very vibrant blush at the obvious insinuation.

"You creepy old man!" The former assassin shouted out in flustered embarrassment before another firework detonated in the sky and distracted everyone's attention again. Soon after this, Killua and Gon just joined their friends and watched the fireworks (Gon being the most excited out of the whole group as he pointed to the sky with glee). When the fireworks show was over within an hour or so later, Leorio could tell how exhausted his companions were, along with himself. It didn't take much convincing for the four of them to leave the park and take a bus back to their hotel. Leorio was super thankful for the fun and eventful day he had just experienced, although he was more than willing to relax tomorrow instead of going out and running around. A vacation was all about relaxing after all!

Another thing Leorio was thankful for was Kurapika willing to share the bed with him once they reached their hotel room. The older man's back was still sore from last night, and it hurt even worse with all the strain he had put on it during the day, so Leorio was more than grateful for the suggestion…although it took him a little longer than he expected to fall asleep, because Kurapika's presence nearby made him feel…well, awkward and self-conscious again. He really wondered if things between him and Kurapika would ever go back to normal.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:** Hi there! We'd like to thank all of you for reviewing, once more. It means a lot to us to hear your thoughts about the story. Thanks also go out to the one's who follow us and favorited us and/or our story. Special greetings this time go out to our foreign language readers who care so much, that they actually use a translating program to understand our little scribbling 3_

_We're already at chapter seven which only marks the halftime for this little novel XD Yet, finally some things start to move, especially with our two dense idiots ;D As kind of a warning this chapter is pretty emotional, so if you're sensitive you might want to have a tissue close by XD We can promise that next chapter will be funnier again, though, since this is one roller coaster of a ride ;D As usual, please enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Killua awoke the next morning to the roll of distant thunder and the pounding of rain against the balcony door windows. The former assassin yawned groggily as he brought his head up from its sleeping position on Gon's arm to stare at the balcony doors in question. Sure enough, rain was pelting hard against the glass, and a flash of lightning lit up the room for a split second, another roll of thunder sounding in the distance a few seconds later. Well, the weather channel had been right in thinking that today would be rainy and miserable.

Hating rainy days since they always made him feel groggy, Killua closed his eyes, laid his head back down, and curled comfortably into the heated body next to him…before his groggy brain caught up with his actions, that is. In a flash, the transmuter's sapphire eyes flew open to stare at Gon's sleeping body right next to him.

Startled by the other's presence, and the fact that he had unconsciously slept against Gon again, Killua let out a very undignified yelp of surprise as he pushed himself away from his crush's body. To his misfortune, though, when Killua literally pushed himself away from Gon, the said beast hunter flew out of the bed from the force of the startled push and landed on the floor with a loud 'thump'. Killua heard groaning the next second as he guiltily looked over Gon's edge of the bed and down onto his friend, who was blearily looking up at him and rubbing his head in a sleepy fashion.

* * *

Gon awoke with a start. Why did his butt hurt? Tired, he tried to get his bearings, knowing instinctively that something wasn't quite right. He rubbed his head and looked up. For some reason, Killua was looking down on him. Wait... why down? What the heck was he doing on the ground? At least that would explain his hurting butt.

"Wah...it's been a long time since I fell out of bed. Must have been some vivid dream or something..." Gon looked up at Killua with slight concern then. "Did I kick you or something?"

The beast hunter was wondering why Killua was awake, too, when it was still night. Or, was it? Only when the room was suddenly lit by lightning did he realize the sound of the pelting rain and the rolling of the thunder in the background.

"Oh yeah, right...there was supposed to be bad weather today," Gon mumbled as he got up from the floor.

Stretching languorously, he looked at the clock on the wall. It was eight A.M., so the night was already over, but it was still pretty early for getting up on a vacation day. Gon sat down on the edge of the bed and let himself fall backwards over Killua's legs. He laughed happily and turned onto his side, looking up at his friend from the end of the bed.

"I bet Leorio and Kurapika will sleep in but I'm awake now. At least we can take it slow today. The weather will stay this way until evening, I'd say." Propping his head up with one hand, the beast hunter used the other to nudge Killua's leg even though he already had the other's attention. "Killu~a, since we can't go swimming in the ocean today, can we try out the tub in our bathroom?"

Gon was looking at his friend with big, shiny eyes in his best puppy-dog impression. Of course, he was able to bathe by himself, but he was used to sharing a bath with his best friend, and it was so much more fun that way.

* * *

When Gon finally said something, he looked up at Killua in confusion, wondering if he had kicked the silver-haired teen and fell out of bed.

"Uh…no…" Killua answered hesitantly before he realized that he shouldn't tell Gon the real reason as to why he had fallen out of bed. "But you were having a vivid dream and fell out of bed of your own accord."

Gon just took this information in stride before a flash of lightning lit up the room. The young beast hunter glanced towards the balcony door and commented on the weather before he got up, stretched in the most sexiest fashion Killua had ever witnessed, and then promptly fell back onto the bed and onto his legs. The other's body heat met his bare legs, making Killua blush lightly at the feeling. The blush on his face only grew, though, when Gon suggested that they should try out their tub. He knew that Gon and him were overdue for a bath by that point, but the fact that his friend still insisted on bathing together at their age was embarrassing for Killua.

"W-We're not kids anymore, Gon," Killua stuttered out in embarrassment. "You can bathe by yourself."

The look of disappointment on Gon's face had Killua thinking twice about his decision. He hated making Gon upset, but he seriously had so many difficulties when he had to bathe with the other. He could barely keep himself in control of just…touching the other…it was maddening!

"Ugh…fine…let's go," Killua sighed in defeat before he added, "You probably don't understand how to use our tub anyway. I got us a special one."

Gon looked utterly confused at that, but his taller friend got off of his legs so that Killua was able to move. As the blacklist hunter led the way to the bathroom, the silver-haired teen slipped off his tank top. He hadn't changed out of his clothes from yesterday since he had been too tired to. He had even slept with his hair up.

* * *

"I know I _**can**_, but it's way more fun together," Gon whined when Killua declined to go bathing with him.

He looked very put out and sad at his best friend until the other changed his mind. Gon didn't mind stooping low and using every trick in the book on Killua, because he knew only too well that it would be fun for the other one, too, once he joined him.

At the other's cryptic statement that he wouldn't know how use the tub, Gon was pretty much confused. He wasn't _**that**_ stupid! And Killua knew that he was able to turn on a tab and how to flush out the water when he was done. So, what was so special about the tub?

The spiky-haired teen totally forgot about his indignation and confusion the next second when Killua walked in front of him and took off his tank top. It certainly wasn't the first time his friend had stripped in his presence, and there was nothing Gon hadn't seen before, but, for some reason, his mouth went pretty dry at the sight. His eyes roamed the muscled back only to cling to the long, shapely neck that was fully exposed for once because of the other's still pinned up hair.

Gon felt the urge to nuzzle that pale stretch of skin, to smell it. He shook his head to clear it of such thoughts. Killua would think he'd gone crazy if he did anything like that! To keep his hands occupied since his mind was acting weird at the moment, he followed his friend's example and took off his shirt, too.

"Say, Killua? What's so special about our tub?" Gon asked his friend as he caught up to him in the bathroom.

Pulling down his sleeping shorts then, he stepped out of them and looked into the tub.

"Oh yeah, right, there are those thingies in there..." He said, remembering to have seen the little protrusions yesterday when he had first looked into the room.

* * *

Killua had just entered the bathroom and was in the process of getting out a basin for some warm, soapy water they could wash themselves off with, along with some sponges and towels, when Gon entered and asked about the tub. The former assassin was going to answer, really he was, but as soon as he turned around and he saw Gon in all his naked glory standing before the Jacuzzi and commenting about the jets in it, the ex-assassin was struck speechless. Killua was startled by the sight and ended up dropping all of the things in his hands onto the floor. Really, he wasn't an assassin anymore, but he'd thought that the years of grueling training he had gone through would still let him retain an air of grace and mental stability in the face of every scenario imaginable. Sadly, his parents never taught him how to train for lustful situations or dealing with an oblivious idiot that threw him for a loop every time he talked.

Quickly trying to gather the items he had dropped, Killua was even more flustered when Gon came over to help him and asked if he was okay. Really, how was he supposed to make it through the actual bath if he was already acting this way?!

"I-I'm fine," the young transmuter yelled out in frustration before he grabbed the basin and went over to the Jacuzzi. Killua turned the faucet on the bath and filled the basin with body washing soap as he waited for the water to reach the right temperature. Checking the water with his fingers then, Killua hummed in a pleased fashion, forgetting his troubles with Gon for the moment as he placed the basin underneath the faucet.

"Concerning your earlier question, Gon," Killua commented then as he purposefully avoided eye contact with his friend in fear he'd get another good view of the other's body. "This is a Jacuzzi. It's different from a regular bath because it has pressure jets in it. When the tub is filled with water, you can press a button for the jets, and it will start up and create bubbles. The moving water and the bubbles are supposed to be good for your body and have a massage like effect. Do you understand?"

Killua just so happened to finish filling the basin, so he turned off the water and spared a glance at Gon's face (only his face) to see the other nodding at him with slight uncertainty. Apparently he understood, but the whole idea behind a tub that could actual do that seemed to throw him off.

"Don't worry, it's fun." Killua smiled softly as he placed the basin of soapy water onto the floor and turned back to the tub. "I'll fill the Jacuzzi with some hot water now. It should cool down to a comfortable temperature by the time we're done washing off. Can you fill another basin with warm water to rinse ourselves off with, Gon? You'll have to use the sink, though, but it should be big enough to fit the basin in."

With that, Killua plugged the Jacuzzi and turned the hot water on, letting the tub fill. As it was filling, the former assassin pulled off the rest of his clothes and took out the pins in his hair, letting his silvery locks cascade down past his shoulder blades again.

* * *

Instead of an answer, Gon heard loud clanking and clattering. Turning around to Killua, he saw the other had dropped all of their washing utensils. He rushed over to help his friend pick them up.

"Is everything okay?"

Killua usually wasn't the clumsy type; that was more or less himself. His friend assured him, though, that he was fine, albeit a little loudly. Gon shrugged his shoulders as Killua took care of their water.

A moment later, the blacklist hunter finally explained what was so different about this Jacuzzi. Jets that created bubbles? Gon looked at the black protrusions dubiously. Even with the explanation, he couldn't quite figure out how that was supposed to work. Still, he nodded when Killua asked if he understood. He understood the concept at least! He hummed an affirmative then when the other one assured him it would be fun. Gon just believed him. Killua had known him long enough to make such predictions.

He agreed to fill the second basin with clean water, and traveled over to the sink to do so. When he was done and turned around, Killua was naked like himself and his hair was down. For reasons Gon could never explain to himself, he grinned then, dipped his hand in the warm water he was holding, and splashed some at his friend and giggled.

Killua chided him on being such a child, but just as Gon was about to become sober and apologize, he got a wet, soapy sponge right in his face. The raven-haired teen laughed and spluttered at the soapy water that was trying to get into his mouth.

"See? It's much more fun together!" He declared with a grin after a moment.

Using the sponge that had been thrown at him moments before, Gon washed himself down without a care in the world and just enjoyed the company of his best friend. He didn't care if they got too old to bathe together. Who had the right to decide something like that, anyway? Gon liked to share everything with his best friend. And he liked to watch Killua's precise and graceful movements when he washed himself; the movement of his muscles highlighted by the other's shiny, wet skin.

* * *

Just when Killua placed his hairpins on the edge of the tub, he felt the splattering of warm water against his skin, and heard a distinctive giggle in the distance. The former assassin just rolled his eyes as he turned towards Gon, one of his hands easily slipping into the basin full of soapy water nearby where he had placed the sponges in.

"How childish, Gon," Killua chided his friend then as he waited for the opportune moment to throw. Just when it looked like Gon was going to apologize, the young transmuter threw the soapy sponge he had in hand directly at the beast hunter's face. Gon just laughed as the sponge hit him directly between the eyes, not mad at all for what had just happened. Killua smiled at that.

"Yeah, yeah," the silver-haired teen tried to mutter off-handedly to his friend's statement as he began to clean himself off with the other sponge. Killua took his time with his task; one reason was because he wanted to think about what he should do for the rest of the day concerning his two oldest friends who were not together yet, and the second reason was because he wanted to postpone the moment he knew that would inevitably come…Gon and him washing each other's backs.

The former assassin just sighed in frustration at that last thought as he tried to wash his own back then. Why couldn't he have been born double jointed in the arms or as an emission user? If he had been, he wouldn't be having this problem right now!

* * *

"What are you doing, Killua?" Gon asked his companion, who was looking like he was about to break his arm trying to wash his own back. "I'll do that!"

He had no idea why his friend was set on doing something himself that he always did for him. Was something wrong about the way he did it? Or had he just been to slow in washing himself, so that Killua got impatient and tried to do it himself?

"I like doing it for you," Gon mumbled as he took the sponge from the silver-haired hunter's hand, soaked it anew, and began to wash Killua's back.

"Is something wrong about the way I do it?" Gon asked, but his friend denied it.

He shrugged his shoulders then. Surely it had just been impatience on Killua's part. With that in mind, Gon finished his job as fast as possible to speed things up. Handing over his own sponge, he turned around and waited for Killua to scrub him down.

Even though he always enjoyed getting washed by his friend, Gon made him finish faster than usual so that they could get into the tub. It seemed like Killua could hardly wait any more. When they were all cleaned up, the two of them lowered themselves into the warm water then; a deep sigh escaping the beast hunter's lips.

"Aaaah, this is so nice!"

Gon stretched out in the water, enjoying the relaxing feeling. Only then, he saw the dark spots in the tub again and remembered his and Killua's conversation from earlier.

"Killua? Where is that button you mentioned?"

"Here," the blacklist hunter said with a smirk, hitting it then.

There was kind of a whirring sound, and then five big bubbles floated to the surface, before they popped and sprayed their droplets. The next second, the tub was a churning mess of hundreds of tiny bubbles. Gon shouted out in surprise as bubbles tried to find their way to the surface from beneath a very intimate and sensitive place. Laughing at the funny feeling, he wiggled around a bit until he found a sitting position that wasn't right on top of one of the jets.

"I love this!"

Awed by the Jacuzzi, Gon fiddled around with the jets by holding a finger or a toe over them and wiggled his body around to let the jets get to different areas. After a while, he finally calmed down and relaxed. He wished they could stay in the tub for the whole day. With the weather being so bad that day, it seemed like a nice alternative, although Gon understood they couldn't stay in here for too long. And then there was the other problem.

"Say, Killua? What do we do about Leorio and Kurapika? They seemed very close last night. I think your plans are working, but what can we do today with the weather being so bad?"

* * *

Much to Killua's annoyance, he was caught in the act of trying to wash his own back, and Gon came over to him in a huff like he had just wronged him. As the sponge was taken out of his hand the next moment, the former assassin blushed at his friend's words and at the other's touch as Gon began to scrub his back. Killua tried…he _really_ tried not to think about how naked his best friend was, and that he was doing something so intimate with him, but it was practically next to impossible. He just hoped that his lower half wouldn't start to react.

Before the silver-haired teen could think too much on that, Gon actually asked him if he had been trying to wash his own back because he had been doing it wrong all along.

"No, of course not," Killua chastised his friend and at his saddened voice. Who would have thought that Gon liked washing his back that much?

It seemed that Gon believed his answer, because he didn't say anything back but, at the same time, he also finished washing his back extra quickly. Killua was a little confused by this, and wondering if he should be concerned about possibly upsetting his friend, but Gon just insisted that Killua should wash his back fast so that they could try out the tub.

Finally understanding then, the young transmuter did as his friend asked and washed his back as fast as possible. It wasn't like Killua was going to say no! The quicker he got done washing Gon's back, the less time he would waste in admiring the other's well-endowed muscles beneath his hands, and the less chances he'd have at becoming aroused.

With their backs now clean, the two of them rinsed off with some warm water from the other basin before they finally settled down into the tub, the warm water enveloping them. Despite how fast they had cleaned themselves, the water temperature was just right!

Before Killua could relax too much, though, Gon asked about the button for the jets. The former assassin smiled mischievously then as he told his friend where it was and pressed the button. In the next few seconds, the water within the tub was bubbling and turning around them, surprising Gon from his sitting position. Killua laughed at the fact that Gon had actually been sitting in front of one of the jets, and could only imagine what that felt like. Despite the enhancer's earlier surprise, though, he laughed like a little kid and played with the jets using his toes and fingers to block the air pressure. Killua just watched on in honest amusement until his taller friend finally calmed down.

As the two of them began to relax again, the turning water soothing their bodies, Gon asked a question that Killua wasn't sure if he had a full answer to. He had been thinking hard about the problem at hand, but the fact remained that he had to get a little more information before he'd be sure enough to go through with his plans.

"Yeah, they seem to be hitting it off better, at least," Killua agreed with a thoughtful frown as he considered the problems ahead of them. "That doesn't mean that it will be any easier to get them together, though. I've been thinking about what to do today, but it's really hard to think of a complete plan when we're limited in what we can actually do. I was at least thinking of playing a long game of Truth or Dare, where we can try to get one of them to kiss the other or something, but I don't think the two of them would be willing to play that game right off the bat, you know? We need something else in order to ease them into playing it…maybe another game? But what should that other game be?!"

Killua just sighed in frustration as he leaned his head back against the rim of the tub. Another idea came to mind then, but he still wasn't completely sold on it.

"I know that some hotels have board games and things that the customers can borrow," the silver-haired teen thought out loud then. "Since this is a four-star hotel, they'd definitely have something…maybe if we checked into what kind of games they had, we could come up with a better plan?"

* * *

"But...but they were so friendly last night," Gon said, a little put out.

To him it really looked like their friends were getting along much better. They had to be on their way to getting as close as he was with Killua, right? But his friend seemed to be doubtful about it still. The other's idea, though, threw Gon off.

"Didn't you say they had to be alone for things like kissing?" He asked, wide-eyed then. Remembering his own kiss with Killua on the Ferris Wheel, Gon was pretty sure he didn't want anyone else to be around for that. "We might get Leorio to go along if we dare him enough, but Kurapika will never ever play that game, uh-uh." He shook his head vehemently to show how sure he was of that.

Killua, though, said that they would need some other game or something to get them into a playing mood. While Gon tried to rack his brain for an idea for another game, Killua just said they should check the hotel if they had some.

"A board game?!" The beast hunter whined loudly. "They're no fun _**at all**_! You have to think too much. Can't we do something more...physical?"

There were times during their jobs where they had to wait for people or developments, and there would be nothing to do but to sit around. For a short time, Killua had tried to get Gon into board games, but to him they were arduous and boring. He had to keep stupid rules in mind and use some strategy for most of them. If it were real, easy rules, and depended mostly on luck of the draw or roll of the dice, he could bear it, but he wasn't too happy about the sitting-down-at-the-table part of those games, either. He wasn't good at keeping still for too long. That's why he liked outdoor games like playing Catch or Hide and Go Seek much more. Truth or Dare was okay, since he usually got to move when he chose dare; which Gon chose often.

Realizing that Killua was looking at him in a very funny way, the young hunter conceded, "Aaaah, if it absolutely has to be a board game, I'll play along..." He didn't want to ruin his best friend's plans, especially since he wouldn't be able to come up with a better one anyway. "But can you please choose something...easy?" Gon asked with a sigh.

* * *

When Gon whined at his mention of a board game, Killua felt irritation begin to boil underneath his skin. He knew that Gon never liked to sit idle, or be forced to think up a strategy for a game (he was more of a think-on-your-feet kind of guy but, really, what other choice did they have? What else could they do inside the hotel that would actually help them progress Kurapika and Leorio's relationship? He knew that the hotel had a restaurant, a workout room, and a large pool, but he couldn't think of ways that those things could help with Leorio and Kurapika getting together. It wasn't like they could come up with a way to ditch their friends at the restaurant again (besides, it was overpriced food, and Leorio wouldn't stand for that), he couldn't think of a way to get them into a romantic situation in the workout room, and he didn't think Leorio and Kurapika would want to go in the pool, since pools were aimed more towards kids. So really, all that he had left to work with were board games, whatever the heck he could come up with besides that was interactive (like Truth or Dare), and the T. V. Yeah…that wasn't much.

It was then that Gon asked for their entertainment to be physical in some way. The former assassin just stared at his friend, wondering if the beast hunter realized how he had just sounded. It really sounded like Gon was asking for sex!

Killua shook his head to clear his thoughts then. The last thing he needed to be thinking about was Gon and sex.

Speaking of his spiky-haired friend, Gon whined in reluctant defeat then as he admitted that he'd play a board game if he had to, and then he had the gall to ask him to pick out a game that was 'easy' for him to understand. That was kind of hard to do, since he had no idea what board games the hotel even had!

"Oh sure, Gon, I'm so sorry I have to subject you to a horrible board game, but I'll try my best to make sure that you're absolutely comfortable with it and that it's easy for you to understand," Killua growled out sarcastically before he spat at the other in frustration. "It's not like I actually have the power to grant that request, since I don't know what games this place actually has! If you don't like our options then that's too damn bad and you can do whatever the hell you want while I try and get Leorio and Kurapika together all by myself! I don't see you coming up with any better ideas, Idiot!"

With an angered huff, Killua stood up and started to climb out of the tub. If Gon was going to give him attitude about things he had no control over, then he wasn't going to put up with it. The other had no right to complain like the idea he suggested was horrible just because he didn't like it. The last time he checked, Gon and him were supposed to be doing this for their friends' sakes, and not worrying about their own comfort. If Gon was going to be a party pooper while they played the board game and ended up ruining the mood, then he didn't want the other even trying to bother!

* * *

Gon looked wide-eyed at his best friend as he suddenly exploded in his face. He had no idea where Killua's frustrations with him suddenly came from, but he felt bad about them, especially when the other said he would take care of Leorio and Kurapika himself. The blacklist hunter threw the argument at him that he hadn't come up with any better ideas himself, and Gon felt even guiltier. The worst moment came, though, when Killua suddenly stood up and tried to climb out of the tub.

"Waaah, Killua! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!"

The next second, Gon was up and behind his friend, wrapping his arm around his waist to keep him from leaving.

"Please, Killua! Don't leave! I'm sorry! You're right, of course. I don't have a better plan. I'll do anything you want me to." The body he was holding felt absolutely rigid in his grip. Unsure whether Killua was even angrier at him now, Gon loosened his hold just a bit to give the other one a little more space, but not enough to let him escape. "I didn't mean to make you frustrated or...or angry. I'm sorry. But please, please stay, Killua," he apologized again and begged his friend. "If you think a board game will help Leorio and Kurapika out, I'll play it. I will do anything you say, but please don't be mad at me."

In a tight voice, Killua told him to let go then. Gon felt his stomach drop and a sad look came over his face. He let go of the blacklist hunter and stepped back, dropping down to his former place in the tub. With some surprise, he watched his friend sit back down, too. Killua's face was hidden by his bangs once more, so he was surely still mad, but at least he had stayed.

"Thanks," Gon mumbled.

He looked at the bubbling, churning water, unsure of what to say then. He was just glad Killua had stayed, but of course the air was awkward between them now. Gon tried smiling sheepishly at his friend.

"Forgive me?" He asked hopefully. "I reeeeeeally want to hear your plans," Gon begged, hoping that would start up the conversation again and dissipate the awkwardness between them.

* * *

Just when Killua was about to climb out of the tub, he heard Gon beg for him to stay before two arms wrapped around his waist. Startled by the bare-skin-on-skin touch, Killua went completely rigid as Gon started apologizing a mile a minute, seemingly oblivious to the position the both of them were in.

The former assassin was slightly relieved when Gon's hold loosened a bit, but the fact that the other was still behind him, that Gon's privates were practically against his skin, had the poor teen's mind reeling. He barely even heard the rest of his friend's words, but Killua knew just from the tone of voice that Gon was begging him to stay.

"Let go, Gon," Killua spoke in a tightly restrained voice, hoping against hope that the other would heed his words. Thankfully, Gon's body heat left him and he heard the other sit down behind him. With his bangs covering his face, and having no idea why he was giving Gon what he wanted even though Killua wanted nothing more than to run away and hide by that point, the former assassin sat back down. There was a tense silence then as the two of them just sat there and stared at the turning water. Killua was just surprised that he wasn't aroused by that point in time. He wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that he had been so surprised that his body didn't even know what to do.

When Gon asked for his forgiveness then, and asked him to tell him his plans, Killua just huffed with a roll of his eyes, before he hid them behind his bangs again.

"I already told you my ideas for today…I really don't have much to work with…" Killua muttered out a few seconds later, his mood far from being bright and cheery. "Actually, I think there is one board game that will fit our situation the best…in fact, it's not really a literal board game. Have you heard of the game, Twister?"

It was then that Killua had the courage to look at his friend again.

"Twister is a game where the board you play on is actually a plastic tarp with a bunch of different colored circles," he explained then. "There is one person who uses a spinner and tells the other people playing where to put their hands and feet on what colored circle. People lose if they fall over on the board...but don't worry, you'll understand better if you played the game yourself. If the hotel actually has that game, I could be the person who spins, and cheat in a sense so that Leorio and Kurapika will get into really compromising positions only couples get into…"

* * *

Killua seemed to be pretty annoyed at him still. Gon's hopeful smile turned into a sad expression again. Of course he was glad his friend had stayed, but he wanted him to forgive him and for things to be good between them! At least Killua talked and asked him then about a game.

"No. What's it like?" Gon shook his head as his friend finally looked at him again.

Even though the young beast hunter wasn't too sure about the details, he thought he understood the concept. His face lit up.

"Doesn't that mean we get to move? It's not one of the boring games, where you have to sit down at a table for a long period of time? I like it already! I bet it's great for flexibility, too. Kurapika should love that a lot. Let's hope they have it here!"

Gon was pretty enthusiastic again. It sounded like a game he could actually enjoy, too. Just like what he had hoped. And if the hotel didn't have it, he would be willing to run through the storm and try to buy it at that store where they got the cards yesterday, too. Before he could suggest this, though, something caught his attention again.

"Killua...what do you mean compromising positions only couples get into? What's that?" His face was all scrunched up as he sounded out the words he had never used himself, because he didn't really understand them.

* * *

Killua sighed in relief at Gon's enthusiasm. At least his friend seemed to like the idea of the game he suggested, but now that he got the idea into Gon's head, Killua wondered if he'd go out in the rain and buy the game if the hotel didn't have it. The thought of going outside in the storm didn't sound appealing at all…

Before the former assassin could think too much on this, though, his spiky-haired companion asked him something that had the silver-haired teen bristling like a surprised cat.

"Damn it, Gon!" Killua shouted out directly into his friend's face, his tone completely flustered, and his face covered in scarlet from embarrassment. "I mean intimate positions, idiot! _Sexual_ positions! Damn it!"

And, with that said, Killua really did flee from the bathtub. He couldn't take being in his taller friend's presence any longer, especially since he was beyond uncomfortable by that point in time. There was too much sexual tension knotting up in his stomach, and Gon just kept adding fuel to the fire like an oblivious child!

Killua heard Gon calling after him but he didn't pay his friend any heed as he got out of the tub, grabbed the nearest towel, quickly dried himself, and then rushed out of the bathroom door to put on some new clothes.

* * *

For some reason Gon didn't understand, Killua shouted at him then. His face was red in anger as he called him an idiot. The beast hunter blinked at the other one with a distraught expression. This time his stupidity had finally made Killua leave, and Gon didn't have the heart to try to physically stop the other again.

"Killua, I'm sorry...I don't...I didn't...I really don't..." He really didn't know what to say, and it was of no use anyway, since the silver-haired hunter never looked back at him to listen anyway.

Biting his lower lip, Gon pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. Why couldn't he be smarter? Why did he always have to ask about things? But if he didn't understand something, he had to ask about it, right? Still, asking questions was annoying Killua and driving him away now. Gon shivered at the thought of Killua leaving him, because he was just too stupid to be his partner anymore.

The young beast hunter tried to understand what his friend had been telling him. He could see how it might be considered funny to get two men into the sexual positions of a man and woman, but how was that supposed to get them to become closer? By laughing together about the silly game? People did get closer by sharing similarities, like a sense of humor, but Gon was still pretty sure that he was on the wrong track. That's why he had asked about it, and Killua would usually explain things to him in a way he understood them, but...but his friend was finally fed up with that, it seemed.

A sad sigh left the beast hunter. This vacation was supposed to be fun, but, for some reason, it hadn't turned out that way for him so far. Gon scooted around the tub until he found the button to turn the jets off. Now that he was alone in the tub, even the bubbles weren't fun anymore.

For a while, he stayed in the water, giving his friend some time and space. When he finally left the tub, he wrapped a towel around him and peaked out from the bathroom door to try and see what mood his friend was in by then.

"Can...can I come out?" He asked carefully.

* * *

Killua was thankful that Gon hadn't followed him out into the bedroom so that he could dress in peace without feeling too self-conscious about himself. He was still so highly aware of the other's presence, even though a full room separated them now. Why did Gon have to be so oblivious to their situation? How could the other just think of them as friends when they did things at their age that normal friends wouldn't do?!

The former assassin cursed under his breath in frustration as he finished dressing and tied his hair into a low ponytail again. Just as he did this, he heard Gon's voice speaking tentatively from the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, Killua turned around to see his best friend's head peeking out from behind the bathroom door uncertainly, his eyes shining with remorse and confusion. The silver-haired hunter felt awful then. He had hurt his friend's feelings because he couldn't control his own.

"Yeah, you can come out," Killua muttered as he looked away from Gon. He knew that his friend was only wearing a towel, and he really didn't want to temp himself with the sight, especially since he was still wound up from their situation in the bathroom. "I'm sorry, Gon, I'm just so frustrated with Kurapika and Leorio," he half lied then. "It's not right for me to take my frustrations out on you, so I'm sorry."

Killua heard his spiky-haired friend getting dressed behind him then, and it took all of the transmuter's self-control to not turn around and take in the sight. So, in order to distract himself, Killua began talking again.

"I was thinking of going down to get some breakfast, and then checking at the front desk if they have that Twister game. If they do have it, I was thinking that we can just hide it in our room and go and hang out with Leorio and Kurapika for a bit. Something tells me that they wouldn't want to start playing a physical game like that so early in the morning. Maybe we should play it an hour or so after lunch? Then maybe we can play truth or dare after it?"

* * *

Killua didn't sound too happy when he answered, but at least he wasn't shouting at him anymore and allowed him to enter the room. Gon moved as inconspicuously as he could, keeping quiet and his aura wrapped as tightly around himself as he could without erasing it with zetsu. He tried to do everything in his power not to annoy his friend again.

When the other one apologized to him, Gon's face scrunched up with doubt. Even though he believed Killua was frustrated about the other two, he was pretty sure his shouting had had nothing to do with that fact. The other one wasn't telling the truth, but Gon was pretty sure he knew why. Killua didn't want to hurt him more by telling him outright how stupid he was and that exact fact was finally driving him insane. Knowing this, Gon just couldn't answer anything in return to the other's apology; he just got dressed in green shorts and a blue shirt.

As he sat down on the bed to pull on some socks, Killua told him about his plans. Gon was still a little unsure on how his friend felt about him now. Still, he turned around to try and face him, but Killua was pointedly looking away from him.

"Ehm...is...is it okay if I join you for breakfast?" Gon asked his silver-haired companion, who finally looked at him surprised then. "Aaah, if you want to eat alone, I understand! I can wait, or eat at another table or something," he offered, flustered.

Killua huffed then, shook his head and told him it was okay if he came along. Gon felt very relieved about that, even though he was still pretty self-conscious and tried his best not to act stupid again.

"I think playing the game in the afternoon makes sense. There are a few shops down by the lobby of the hotel. I bet I can get a post card there to send home. We could check them out after breakfast. Maybe Leorio and Kurapika will come along. Oh! Do you think we should ask the others to join us for breakfast?" He asked then.

Since they were on this vacation together it was only natural to eat their meals together as well, wasn't it?

* * *

The first words that came out of Gon's mouth after Killua had told him of his plans, shocked the silver-haired teen. Gon was asking if it was actually okay to eat breakfast with him! Killua just stared at the dark-haired teen in surprise as Gon got flustered and tried to say that he could eat at another table if he was uncomfortable.

Huffing at the other in disbelief, Killua firmly stated, "No, Gon, of course it's okay to sit by me! I'm not angry with you!"

The smaller teen almost admonished himself for sounding angry after he had spoken. He wasn't sure if Gon would actually believe him now.

Thankfully, Gon seemed to be relieved by his words, because he agreed with Killua's earlier plans and to eating breakfast together. He even stated that they could check out the gift shops downstairs to buy them some time before lunch. The beast hunter then asked if they should ask Kurapika and Leorio to breakfast shortly after his previous idea. Even though there wasn't anything he had planned for the other two, it would still be wrong of him to not invite the others and hang out with them, so Killua agreed to Gon's suggestions. Who knew, maybe Leorio and Kurapika would grow closer without his meddling. Killua would just have to see then.

* * *

As lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the room in a harsh, stark light, and a crack of thunder resounded throughout the room, Kurapika awoke with a scream. There were beads of sweat on his forehead, and his heart was racing like he had just run a marathon. Panting heavily, images of his nightmare flashed before his open eyes. It was the same nightmare that had been haunting him frequently since the massacre of his clan. His friends and family were surrounding him, never leaving him with a way to escape as they closed in. And then he would see the black, bloody holes they had for eyes, and they would ask why he had survived, and why he still had his eyes, before they would call him a traitor.

Kurapika was shaking badly as he blinked in the half-dark room. Rubbing his face, he tried to get a hold of himself. He knew the dream; knew it wasn't real. His family and friends had loved him, they would never hold it against him that he escaped. It had been mere chance that he had left their village when he had. Most people would call it luck, but Kurapika had never felt especially lucky about it. The weight of the survivor's guilt was a cross he was bearing every day, and it hadn't gotten any lighter with the passing years. Even killing one of the people responsible for the massacre had not lifted the burden one tiny bit. In fact, quite the opposite had happened; it was a weight all its own upon his heart.

Still caught up in the last tendrils of his nightmare, and not quite fully awake, the Kurta winced as another flash of lightning suddenly lit up the room, and made every shadow within appear looming and threatening.

* * *

Leorio awoke with a start as thunder rang throughout the hotel room. The doctor sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes. What time was it?

Looking at the clock on the bedside table, the taller man was able to see that it was just after eight in the morning. Man it was too early!

The older man had every intention to go back to sleep, but another noise caught his attention. He heard heavy breathing beside him over the pounding rain and thunder outside, and as he turned around, he took in the sight of Kurapika curled into himself under the covers, his form shaking.

"Kurapika?" Leorio asked tentatively as he gently touched the other's quivering shoulder. The sudden touch startled his Kurta friend so badly, though, that Kurapika dug his fingers into his hand and jumped up into a sitting position the next second, his eyes staring wildly into Leorio's brown, the other's eyes glowing a startling red. The young doctor just stared in paralyzed horror at the sudden sight in front of him before he realized what was going on. Kurapika was terrified about something; not the thunder, because he had been with Kurapika when it was storming out before, and the other had shown no fear of it. No, something was definitely wrong.

"Shh, Kurapika, it's alright," Leorio shushed soothingly as he took his free hand (Kurapika was still clutching onto his other one for dear life) and gently stroked the other's cheek, a little unsure of what else to do in the situation. "I don't know what happened but there's no need to be afraid, okay?"

* * *

When something suddenly touched him, Kurapika instinctively clawed at it. He shot up straight, his trained body getting ready to defend itself even if his mind hadn't caught up to the situation yet. Wide-eyed, Kurapika stared at the person who had touched him without actually seeing at first. He was still haunted by his dream, and sure that one of his sightless clansmen wanted to gouge out his eyes and finally make him one of them again.

At that moment, Leorio softly spoke to him. His voice was warm and low and caring. Somebody with a voice like that surely didn't want to hurt him. Kurapika was touched very tenderly then and told that there was nothing to be afraid of. A sob was suddenly torn from the depth of his soul at the other's words, and he slapped both hands over his mouth to keep more from coming.

Kurapika was finally able to separate dream from reality then, and actually saw the eyes that looked at him with the utmost concern. He realized the state he was in, and that Leorio was witness to something so deeply personal. The Kurta had managed to hide his haunting nightmares and the pathetic state they put him in from everyone else, even his friends, until now. But no matter how embarrassing it would be later, right now, Kurapika couldn't stop his shivering, his panting breath, and the fear and pain that still gripped his heart.

At a loss as to how else to console him, Leorio just wrapped his long arms around him, pulling him against his chest. The proud, strong, independent Kurta just couldn't help himself at that moment. He let go. He buried his face against the strong shoulder, let himself get pressed against the warm, firm body. A spicy and musky smell filled his nostrils as he shivered in Leorio's embrace.

He had always had to fight the fear his nightmares caused him alone. Kurapika wasn't used to having somebody around, somebody compassionate to hold him and comfort him. It felt so incredibly good, yet, for some reason that Kurapika couldn't quite fathom himself, it brought tears to his eyes at the same time. His face pressed against the crook of the doctor's neck, and he wept silently then.

It took the Kurta a few minutes to finally calm down. Slowly, his ragged breathing evened out, and his heart-rate dropped to a normal pace. When he finally looked up and blinked his wet eyes at Leorio again, their color had reverted to normal.

"I...I'm sorry...and...and...thanks," Kurapika stuttered out with a voice raw with emotion.

* * *

A wracking sob escaped Kurapika's lips then as Leorio watched his friend cover his mouth to hide whatever sounds he might make next. He stared into the Kurta's glowing eyes, saw the fear and shame that consumed his friend, and noticed how his body continued to shake from the sorrow that was overtaking him. Not knowing what else to do, but wanting nothing more than to help the other, Leorio slowly brought Kurapika into a hug. His blond-haired friend buried his face into the crook of his neck, bare skin touching skin as the young doctor remembered that he had only gone to bed with a pair of sweatpants on (he liked to sleep shirtless if given the chance). A light blush came onto the taller man's cheek at the contact, and his stomach twisted in a weird way as well.

Feeling wet tears hit his skin a few seconds later, though, Leorio just shook his head to clear his thoughts. Now was not the time to be wondering about the weird feelings this situation produced in him, but to help Kurapika! With nothing else in mind, Leorio just held the other against him and rubbed soothing circles into the Kurta's back, letting him cry onto his shoulder until he could calm down.

Leorio knew that Kurapika was calming down a few minutes later when he heard his breathing start to even out, and felt the other's heart beat against his chest in a calmer rhythm. Just to make sure, the young doctor kept an eye on the clock nearby as he took note of Kurapika's heart rate. His friend did seem to be going back to normal, but Leorio still wasn't sure if his friend was out of the woods yet.

The emission user got his answer the next moment when Kurapika lifted his head away from his neck to look up at him. Leorio saw how his friend's eyes had reverted back to their normal brown color, but the emotions that were there before were still present, if only a little muted. Kurapika thanked him then, his voice raw from his emotional episode and the millions of other emotions he seemed to be feeling. Leorio wanted nothing more than to ask the conjurer why he was so upset in the first place, but his gut told him to hold his tongue then. Something told him that it was a really personal issue, and that he had tread enough into Kurapika's personal territory over the past two days.

With worry shining in his own brown orbs, Leorio continued to rub circles into Kurapika's back, but brought his other hand up to wipe away the stray tear that had fallen from the other's wet eyes. It was obvious that Kurapika was still shaken over what had upset him, and it would take some time for him to calm down some more.

"You don't have to thank me," the young doctor stated seriously as he stared into Kurapika's eyes, his hand now resting against the Kurta's cheek. "This is the least that a friend could do. It's obvious that you're still a little shaken, so I'm going to run you a warm bath, okay? Even though it's still early, I don't think either of us is going back to bed any time soon."

Leorio let a light chuckle out then to try and ease the mood, and he was thankful that Kurapika seemed willing enough to let him take care of him.

"Don't worry, I have just the treat to make you feel better," the young doctor commented with a light smile. "And you're going to go through with this no matter what. Doctor's orders."

With a joking smile on his face, he reluctantly let Kurapika go and went into the bathroom to start up the bath. He ran the water until it was lukewarm, and then plugged the tub. While it was filling, Leorio then went out to his medical brief case and searched around it until he retrieved a bottle of lavender oil. He had bought the oil specifically for Kurapika, in case his friend was still stressed from work when he met up with him. Usually, since he was a doctor, pills for stress was something he would normally prescribe, but he understood the soothing effects that aromatherapy had on people, and since Kurapika grew up in a culture that revolved around homemade herbal medicines, he felt that his friend would respond better to an organic made oil and a warm bath than any pill he ever gave him.

The lavender oil bottle now in hand, Leorio returned to the bathroom and dripped the required amount of the oil into the bath, the scent of lavender filling the bathroom. Smiling proudly to himself, the young doctor turned off the water and returned to the bedroom to see Kurapika staring out at the balcony, his eyes distant, as if he couldn't even see the hard rain pelting against the glass.

Feeling worry bubble up inside him again, Leorio made his way over to his friend and placed his hand gently onto the other's shoulder as he sat beside him on the bed.

"Hey, Kurapika, your bath is ready," the taller man spoke soothingly as he squeezed the other's shoulder in reassurance. "You go and take a long bath and I'll order some breakfast for us, how does that sound?"

* * *

Leorio softly rubbed his back, comforting in the same way that Kurapika just barely remembered his parents doing for him. The doctor then wiped at a tear running down his cheek, told him there was no need to thank him, and that he should take a bath to calm down some more. Actually, that idea sounded wonderful. It felt so different having someone around who cared about him for once. He was so used to dealing with things by himself. This felt weird, but nice. Very nice.

"That sounds...good," Kurapika answered slowly, unsure on how to express his gratitude. "O-Okay, if you say so."

The young Kurta was a little confused at the doctor's insistence. He intended to go along with whatever the other had in mind at the moment. It just felt so nice to be taken care of. He had to stifle a sad sigh, though, when Leorio extracted his presence from him. This sentiment made the Kurta surprised at himself. Since when was he the clingy type? He was used to being alone, but Leorio's care and...Leorio himself felt just too good to let go of at the moment.

He suddenly heard the rushing of water and, a moment later, the doctor was back in the room, rummaging around in his brief case. Kurapika followed his friend with his eyes, wondering about his care. He was a doctor, after all, so to Leorio this was...normal. He had taken good care of Killua yesterday, too.

Kurapika stared at the dark, churning clouds outside without really seeing them as he reminded himself that they were just friends, that Leorio took care of him like he would with Gon and Killua, too. There was nothing special about it; except for the way it felt to himself. But that could never change the fact that his feelings differed so very much from those of his friend.

He flinched slightly when Leorio suddenly touched him out of the blue. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had not noticed the doctor getting close again. His eyes were wide with his surprise when he looked up.

"Hm? Oh...yes, that...that sounds good. Can...can you order some tea for me? I don't think coffee would be the best right now."

Rubbing his face, Kurapika worked up the energy to leave the warm bed and Leorio's reassuring presence in order to head for the bath. When he entered the room, a warm, comforting smell filled his nostrils. He took a deep breath and felt a cooling, calming wave roll through his body.

"That was a very nice idea, Leorio," he said softly to himself.

Taking off his wide sleep shirt and his comfortable sleeping shorts, Kurapika slipped into the warm tub without further ado. A long, deep sigh left his lips when the warmth of the water and the comforting smell of lavender wrapped around him.

* * *

Kurapika had seemed very distracted, and had even flinched at his touch when Leorio had come to get him for his bath. The young doctor stared at his blond friend in worry as Kurapika agreed to go and take a bath and asked him to order tea for breakfast instead of coffee.

"Of course," Leorio uttered with a reassuring smile. "I was planning on doing that, so don't worry and leave everything to me."

The taller man watched as Kurapika rubbed at his face a bit before he slowly got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Leorio took the other's silence as a form of trust then and just headed over to the bedside table where the phone and the menu for room service were.

As he stared down at the menu and read over its contents, Leorio wondered on the best course of action for breakfast food, and for the choice of tea. He didn't want something too heavy for Kurapika to eat, just in case the lavender aromatherapy didn't work out completely for him, but he wanted something warm and soothing, and also full of nutrition to start off the other's day right. Also, concerning the tea, he wanted to make sure that it would be the type that Kurapika would like. Leorio had no idea what type of tea the Kurta preferred, since he had never asked, nor had he taken notice. So, just to be on the safe side, he decided to order chamomile tea.

After the beverage was decided on, Leorio quickly narrowed his breakfast choices down until he found the one that suited his needs best. Hopefully, Kurapika would like it. Warm, homemade oatmeal mixed with cinnamon sugar and apple slices sounded very good…but just to be safe, maybe he should get a bowl of varied fruit on the side?

Nodding his head in determination then, Leorio made the call and placed his order for two bowls of the apple cinnamon oatmeal, a large bowl of fruit for both him and Kurapika to share, and a pot of chamomile tea.

After the order was placed, the young doctor turned on the T. V. in order to see how bad the weather was outside. He didn't hear thunder anymore, but the rain still sounded pretty heavy. It was just when he learned that it was supposed to be raining and storming out all day that he got the knock on the door for room service. Well that was fast!

"Here you go, sir," the waiter outside said with a smile as he handed the large tray to the young doctor. "We just got done making the oatmeal for the breakfast buffet when you called, so it took the kitchen staff no time at all to put your order together."

"Wow, thank you!" Leorio exclaimed happily as the waiter bowed and made his way back down the hall. The young doctor stared down at the breakfast tray he carried. There was a teapot and two cups on the tray, along with two covered bowls of oatmeal in order to keep it warm for as long as possible, and also a medium-sized bowl filled with oranges, bananas, and various berries. Everything looked and smelled delicious!

Turning back into the room, Leorio closed the door behind him with his foot and carried his tray of goodies over to the table in the room. The taller man was just thinking of whether he should keep the T. V. on or not when he heard the door to the bathroom open. Leorio turned around then to see Kurapika come out wearing only a towel around his waist as he rubbed a second towel through his hair. The young doctor didn't know why, but he felt his breath practically leave his lungs at the sight.

"U-Um…" Leorio started out stupidly before he shook his head to reboot his brain and start over again. He blamed the weird occurrence he had just experienced on him being up too early after a long day. "Hey, you're just in time for breakfast, Kurapika!" Leorio started again with a smile as he saw his friend riffle through his bag for some clothes. "I hope you don't mind what I got you. How does apple cinnamon oatmeal sound? I heard the hotel here makes the stuff from scratch! But just in case you don't want that, I got us a bowl of fruit, too. Oh, and I hope you also don't mind that I got us some chamomile tea. I wasn't sure what flavor you usually like…"

Leorio rubbed his head sheepishly then as he realized that he had been rambling. Was he a little flustered by Kurapika's appearance at the moment? But why would he be? He'd seen the other in only a towel before…

* * *

The soothing fragrance of the lavender helped the blond hunter to unwind. Although he could never forget his recurring nightmare, its horror faded into the background. With his eyes closed, Kurapika lay in the tub and relaxed until he almost felt sleepy again. Realizing it was high time to get out, he sat up and washed himself before climbing out of the tub a few moments later.

Kurapika realized only then that he had forgotten to take some fresh clothes along into the bathroom, so he wrapped one towel around his waist and used another to dry his upper body and hair. Still toweling down his hair, he walked into the bedroom to get some fresh clothes.

He noticed the T.V. was turned to the weather channel when Leorio told him he was just on time for their breakfast. The doctor seemed a little flustered as he told him about his choices for food. Most likely he was still concerned about his mental state and didn't want to upset him in any way. Even though it had felt good to be held and soothed, Kurapika still didn't like the fact that Leorio had seen him in such a weak state.

"Oatmeal sounds good, and fruit even more. Thanks. Just give me a moment," the Kurta said as relaxed as possible. He didn't want the doctor to believe he was mentally unstable or anything. The bath and the aroma oil had done their job, and he was back to normal now. Putting the loose towel around his neck, he got a set of clothes from his bag and went back to the bathroom.

In his usual clan attire now, he returned to the main room where Leorio had set their table.

"This looks really good. Thank you, Leorio," Kurapika said as he sat down. He looked at the other man then, into his dark, chocolate eyes. A soft blush suddenly dusted the Kurta's cheeks. "I'm sorry my..._**problem**_ woke you up. Also, I want to thank you for what you've done. I feel much better now. Don't worry about me anymore, please." He looked intensely at the other man, trying to show him that he was anything but weak.

* * *

When Kurapika sounded happy about the food, Leorio couldn't have been more relieved. Just the thought that he hadn't messed up and made his shorter friend mad at him put him on cloud nine. Maybe his luck with the other was finally turning around?

As Kurapika went back to the bathroom to get dressed, the young doctor decided to set up the table. He placed one bowl of oatmeal on each end of the table along with their silverware, and their bowl of fruit in the middle. Leorio then placed two tea teacups near the two bowls of warm food, and poured him and Kurpika some tea. By the time he was finished, the Kurta had rejoined him, fully dressed, and the two of them sat down for breakfast.

Before Leorio could dig into his food, though, Kurapika's eyes caught his. The young doctor just stared at the other, transfixed by the look in his friend's eyes. He didn't know why the other's stare was captivating him, or that the other's light blush was making him blush slightly in turn, but when Leorio found out why Kurapika was bringing up his earlier episode again through the intensity of the other's gaze, the taller man couldn't stop himself from chuckling slightly. Kurapika was too prideful for his own good sometimes…okay, actually, most of the time, but still…

"I'm sorry, Kurapika, but I can't do that," Leorio said with an amused smile as he grabbed his spoon and started stirring his oatmeal. "It's impossible for me to not worry about you. I can't tell you a single moment when I haven't been worried sick about you, actually, so I don't think I can just stop caring now because you don't want me to."

The young doctor just sighed then as he forgot about eating for the moment in favor of sharing some things with his friend. It was obvious that Kurapika wasn't going to be too happy about the fact that he had just denied his request.

"Look, Kurapika, I know why you're doing this," the older man spoke seriously then as he stared intently into the Kurta's unsatisfied eyes. "Really, it's not a crime to have a friend help you in a time of need. It's impossible for a single human to carry so much…emotional baggage with them without relying on another person…People who try to do that…who try to go at things alone…end up hurting themselves more in the process until they finally snap…Humans are social creatures, Kurapika, and that's why we need the company of another in order to keep ourselves sane, to let our guards down around in order to relax and feel at ease. Every single person on this earth has a weakness and is vulnerable at one point in their life at least, so there's no shame in showing that weakness. You are the strongest person I know, Kurapika. There are plenty of people who, if they were in your shoes, would have…gone insane, or maybe have even…killed themselves by this point…" Leorio choked out then at the thought, hating the images that came into his head. "…but you've persevered through all the obstacles that you have faced, your emotional turmoil, your inner demons…but you have to understand that you can only do so much on your own, so please…" the rookie doctor pleaded then as he reached forward and took one of Kurapika's hands in his. "…don't be ashamed of what happened earlier. I'm…I'm glad that I was able to help you…that I was actually of some use to you…most of the time, I wonder if I get in the way more than anything else..."

Leorio averted his gaze down towards the table then as he laughed out a little nervously at his confession. He was making himself vulnerable before his friend as well, so he hoped that Kurapika understood what he was trying to say and actually put his pride on hold for once.

* * *

When the taller man started to chuckle, Kurapika was surprised at first but then he became angry. He was serious. Why was it a laughing matter to Leorio? The doctor's next explanation stumped the Kurta, though. Why was Leorio worrying about him in the first place? And how was this funny at all?

Even though the food smelled delicious and the fruits looked ripe and juicy, Kurapika ignored them as the doctor explained his thoughts some more. The Kurta swallowed roughly at what he heard. The words were stirring up mixed emotions that mirrored in his eyes. Of course Kurapika knew that relying on friends eased one's own troubles, but how could he ask anyone to help him out with his own burden? He had relied on the other's in York New City and not only put them in danger but nearly got them killed. And as for sharing his feelings, how could anyone ever understand? He was alone; the last one of his clan. There was no one who could understand that pain.

Leorio tried to tell him that everyone was weak once in a while, but Kurapika knew he couldn't allow himself that luxury. It had been a mistake to do so today, but the circumstances of sharing a room with Leorio and the severe weather were to blame for that, he told himself. In his usual life he slept alone, so there was no one to witness his nightmares.

Kurapika was very surprised, though, when the doctor told him that he was the strongest person he knew. Even after what had happened this morning? The blacklist hunter felt kind of grateful that Leorio didn't let this one weak moment change his opinion of him. What surprised him even more, though, was the doctor's admittance to how useless he sometimes felt.

"You're not, Leorio. Don't ever think that," Kurapika told his taller friend, who had averted his gaze and had tried to play down his confession with a nervous laugh. "You are a good...a very good friend. I told you so before. You are honest, even to a fault. You rather bear the repercussions of speaking your mind than hold your opinion in and let a friend get into trouble because of it. You are always there when anyone of us needs you. And though I hate to show any form of weakness...I...I'd rather have you witness it than anyone else. I know I can trust you to keep to yourself what you saw. Along with Gon and Killua, you are the only person who knows everything about my abilities. I have entrusted my most guarded secret to you. You are holding my life in your hands. If you were useless and only getting in the way, I never would have done that. You underestimate your own abilities. Your presence alone is more soothing than you could imagine. If I wasn't relaxing around you, this never would have happened. I wouldn't have let go like I did earlier..."

Kurapika sported a soft blush by then because of what he had told Leorio. He was baring some of the feelings he should keep to himself, but he hated for the other man to think he was useless, because he wasn't. Leorio was warmhearted and special, and he loved him. The Kurta tried to swallow around the dry lump in his throat then.

"I'm not good at sharing my feelings because I was alone for so long, but I'll try... What...what woke me up and you, too, it's...it's a nightmare that I've had since...since _**then**_, and that won't go away. I get chased by shadows, hunted down and surrounded, and when they finally close in, the shadows turn into people; my brethren, my parents. And then... then they look at me with...with their...dark, bloody holes for eyes, and they are angry and ask me why I got away, why I still...have...my eyes...and they...they try to...take mine, too..."

The closer the Kurta got to the end of the nightmare, the harder it got to force the words past his lips. His voice was dry and brittle, and his irises had a soft, red corona. He had never talked to anyone about this. Taking a deep breath, Kurapika tried to steady himself.

"I...I know my family loved me...and I think you were right the other night. They would not want me to get hurt while exacting revenge. I...I'm sure they would never hurt me physically like that...but...but I can't get rid of that nightmare and...the feelings it invokes," he told the other, his voice still unsteady. "You are the only one I've ever told this, and that is because...I feel...comfortable around you. I know my secrets are safe with you."

Kurapika looked across the table at Leorio, his hazel eyes searching out their chocolate counterparts. He had bared most of his feelings for the other man. Only one secret remained that he could not share with the other. He had told more than what he had wanted, but he couldn't bear for Leorio to think so lowly of himself. He really hoped his words would open the doctor's eyes.

* * *

Right away, Kurapika told him that he wasn't useless and started complimenting him in a way that the young doctor never expected. Hell, the very fact that Kurapika was actually bringing himself to compliment him was amazing in itself! Sure, his blond friend had complimented him on getting through med school and whatnot, but that was more of an expected compliment. What his blond friend was doing then and now was truly saying what he thought of him, and Leorio couldn't have been more touched.

It was then that the taller man saw Kurapika swallow hard, before actually telling him what had freaked him out that morning. Leorio was amazed by this turn of events, but another part of him wanted to stop his friend from continuing his explanation, especially after he saw Kurapika's eyes flash red momentarily, and noted how difficult it was for the other to even speak on the matter. Once Kurapika was done, though, he even went into an explanation of how he knew that his fears for his people hating his survival were unfounded, but that he didn't know how to get rid of them, and Leorio was the only one he had told because…he trusted him more than anybody else…

When Kurapika's eyes met his, Leorio couldn't stop himself as he got up from his seat, walked around the table, and brought his Kurta friend into a hug. Leorio just stood there for a moment, hugging his more than surprised friend, who was still sitting in his seat. The doctor found himself unable to come up with the words he wanted to say to the other but, when he finally found his voice again, he whispered out, "Thank you, Kurapika. I…I think that's probably one of the few times you've ever been so open with me. I know it was hard on you, but, really, thank you. You have no idea how badly I needed to hear those words from you."

Leorio reveled in the memories of Kurapika's compliments towards him while he held the other for a few more seconds. Just knowing that the other didn't think of him as useless was beyond relieving. But, Kurapika's kind words weren't the only thing that the Kurta had disclosed to him, so, with a slight reluctance that he didn't quite understand, Leorio pushed himself back from the other a bit. Only his hands were on his friend's shoulders then as he stared deeply into the other's eyes.

"Thank you also for sharing some of your burden with me Kurapika…I…I'm glad you at least know that your brethren would never think to harm you for surviving something as horrible as they had to go through…but…I don't know what else I can say to help you with your nightmares. Just the thought of you having them in the first place…it saddens me… I…I hate to think how you're always getting them when no one is around to comfort you. You truly are a strong person, Kurapika. I could barely stand the nightmares I got after Pietro's death…so I can't imagine how much worse yours are in comparison, since there are so many more souls bearing down on your conscience…"

Leorio took a deep breath then as he gathered his thoughts. There had to be a way he could help the other…if only a little.

"It's obvious that the reason why you have these nightmares is because you're restless. You know that your people don't hate you Kurapika but…that's not the problem…because you…you hate yourself for surviving, don't you?" The taller man stated in sudden realization then, his eyes shining with sadness. He had an idea on how to help his friend then. "Those dreams will probably never go away until you forgive yourself, Kurapika. I know my dreams of Pietro are starting to dwindle because…I've started to forgive myself for letting him die in the first place. There was nothing I could do to help him, and I seriously tried everything at my disposal, but because of my social standing, because I was a poor orphan living on the streets with barely enough money to buy myself food, there was nothing I could do to save him, and…I've slowly come to accept that. Now it's your turn, Kurapika. You were not there when the Phantom Troupe attacked, and, even if you were, there's no doubt that you'd be dead along with your brethren. Your survival is a blessing, because you can retrieve back what was once yours, what was once your peoples', and only you can put their souls at rest now by getting back their eyes. So please, Kurapika, you need to forgive yourself for something you had no control over, and just…take the opportunity you have to help your people and…just enjoy the life you have…You only have one, you know?"

Leorio smiled softly then as he stared at Kurapika with all the affection in the world. He was more than glad that his friend had survived, and that he had been lucky enough to meet him. If Kurapika was angry at himself for surviving something he had no control over, then Leorio swore to himself then that he was going to make the other see otherwise. He would do anything to help him realize that he should be glad for the life he had, and that it was okay to be the only survivor of his clan. Yes, it was a horrible thing to live with, in a sense, but as long as Kurapika had his friends, he wouldn't have to feel that loneliness anymore.

* * *

When Leorio suddenly stood up and marched over to him, Kurapika was confused. This turned into absolute surprise once the taller man bent down to hug him. There was a second of rigid insecurity, before Kurapika couldn't help himself anymore and melt into the heartfelt embrace.

Leorio's warm, deep voice whispered into his ear, making tiny hairs on the blond's neck stand out as soft shivers ran down his back. His stomach somersaulted when he imagined the other man whisper words of love in this way. He knew this wasn't the time for his fantasies, but they just came unbidden.

"Y-Your welcome," Kurapika whispered back lamely, while he enjoyed the feeling of the other man's warm body against his and the strong arms that held him.

A moment later, the doctor stood again, only his hands still resting on his shoulders. Leorio's chocolate eyes caught his, though, and held them captive. They looked slightly concerned but honest most of all, as he told him that he would like to help but had no idea how. Hearing the other tell him that he was a strong person made Kurapika feel good again. It mattered a lot to him how Leorio thought of him, and hearing compassion in the other man's words, without pity, meant the most to him. Although Leorio's past wasn't quite comparable to his own, at least he had a better understanding of guilt than most.

"Do I?" He whispered softly, unsure. Although Kurapika knew his people had been peaceful and that he had been a beloved member of the clan, he could only barely imagine the horrors they had gone through during their last moments. Maybe their spirits had turned vengeful because of that?

Leorio, though, had another theory, and Kurapika knew the other man wasn't wrong about it. The doctor compared his own situation with his, and tried to show him that it was only luck that he had escaped and that he wasn't at fault for what had happened. But Leorio was wrong, so wrong. There was a fundamental difference between their cases. Kurapika was at fault. When the doctor told him he had to forgive himself and enjoy life, the blond looked up with pain shining in his eyes.

"How can I when it is my fault that they had to die?" For the first time ever, Kurapika uttered his biggest and deepest fear. His arms wrapped around himself in an attempt to comfort himself. "On my test for the right to wander into the outside world, I lost control. My eyes turned red, and the townspeople saw it. They called me a demon. But when I returned to my village, Pairo helped me hide the fact, and I ended up cheating. Six weeks later, my people were...gone. It was my fault. I lead the Phantom Troupe there! If...if I hadn't cheated they...they would have been warned, they might have...been more vigilant..."

As his deepest fear bubbled to the surface, Kurapika's eyes turned crimson and tears ran down his face again. He had never before told anyone about this, but the guilt had dwelt and had festered deep inside of him by that point. Speaking it aloud was kind of a relief, but at the same time, it made it feel so much more real. He had been the beacon that had led the Phantom Troupe to his home.

* * *

Leorio had thought that what he had said to his friend had been good, and that Kurapika would probably accept what he had said, but when the Kurta started speaking in an even more distraught way, telling Leorio one of the greatest fears of his life, the young doctor could only stare at the other in shock. It seemed that Kurapika's inner demons weren't going to go away with just a few words.

When he saw his friend's eyes turn red then and start to cry, Leorio went into full panic mode. It physically hurt to see Kurapika like that. His friend was usually so strong, but now he looked vulnerable and absolutely miserable…and it was the taller man's fault in a sense. He had to help him!

"Kurapika, it's okay, it's okay…" Leorio whispered out reassuringly as he brought his hands up from the other's shoulders to cup his face. "Shh, just calm down. There's no reason for you to think this way Kurapika. There had to be other people who took that test and screwed up, and the Phantom Troupe never came and attacked your clan then. This was all just a stroke of misfortune that couldn't be prevented, and it's not your fault."

To Leorio's dismay, though, Kurapika just started to cry harder. Damn it, why didn't the other believe him?!

Feeling so lost and unsure of what to do, the young doctor just went with what his gut instinct told him to do; he knelt down and held the other close to him. He was tall enough so that he was level with Kurapika's head, so Leorio wasn't uncomfortable at all by the situation as he rubbed his blond friend's back soothingly, his chin resting on the other's shoulder while Kurapika cried onto his. Kurapika just kept crying, though, causing the young doctor to feel even more lost on what to do. Was his hug even helping?

Feeling that his hug wasn't helping as much as he wanted it to, Leorio brought his hands back up to cup Kurapika's face again, his thumbs wiping the other's cascading tears.

"Kurapika, it's alright, please stop crying," Leorio pleaded, his own voice choking up at the fact that he had made his friend cry like this. Out of desperation, he leaned forward and pecked the other's forehead as he murmured words of comfort. The taller man lost himself in his comforting mode then, his brain failing to realize that he was plastering his friend's face with comforting kisses because he was so desperate to calm the other down. Leorio wasn't even thinking by the time his lips reached Kurapika's, the young doctor instinctively pushing his tongue into the other's mouth when he felt him gasp. Leorio's tongue rubbed up against Kurapika's in a slow, sensual way, as the young doctor tilted his head for better leverage.

* * *

Leorio's long, soft hands cupped his face. He whispered reassuring words to him, trying to make him calm down. To Kurapika, who was always alone and had kept these feelings locked up for so long, the tenderness and the caring words made it even harder to calm down. There was a part of him that was disgusted at his display of weakness, but the rest of him just wanted to let go for once. He had told Leorio that he trusted him, and that was the truth. Because of that, he felt secure when he let his guard fall around him like this.

In the next moment, Leorio tried to assure him that he couldn't have been the first Kurta to have failed the test in that town, and that nothing had happened before. Kurapika had never wondered about this. The other one was right, although no one was proud to tell, he knew there were a few that had tried and failed. It wasn't like the villagers had ever moved to hide or anything after such a failed test. But still... The short time the Spider's assault happened after his test made it hard to believe in coincidences. No, it was still his fault, Kurapika decided, and he cried even harder.

A moment later, the doctor changed his position and they were kind of level. He was folded into a full embrace again, and couldn't help but cry into the strong shoulder Leorio offered him. Kurapika almost felt like a little boy again, like he had fallen out of a tree and scraped his knees, and he was comforted by his loving dad. This feeling and memory only drove home the fact again that he would never see anyone of his family or clan again in this life; that he was the last one and alone. For all the comforting words and hugs Leorio bestowed upon him, Kurapika just couldn't stop the tears from coming.

Still, the doctor tried to comfort him. Again he cupped his face, made him look up, and told him everything was alright, but the Kurta didn't feel the same way. And then sweet, sweet kisses were showered upon his face. Surprised, Kurapika's eyes widened, but he was speechless. He felt confused. Was this a normal way for Leorio to comfort a distraught friend? The next thing he knew, Leorio's lips pressed against his and a surprised gasp escaped the Kurta. Before he could react, the doctor's tongue slipped into his mouth then and tenderly caressed his own.

From somewhere deep, deep down, a desperate and yearning sound bubbled up. The feelings he had for Leorio overwhelmed Kurapika at that moment. He didn't think at all, but just reacted to the kiss. His arms, that had hung lifeless at his sides up until that point, wrapped around the other man, holding him tight as his tongue reciprocated the sweet caresses. His positive reaction seemed to animate the doctor. Forcefully, but still tender, Leorio ravished him then, eliciting eager moans from the Kurta as he let the other man have his way. It was all he had dreamed of and so much more. Kurapika clung to the taller man, passion heating his body as the tears he had shed just moments ago were forgotten.

Their kiss seemed to last half an eternity, with Leorio only reluctantly ending it when their lungs burned for air. Panting heavily, Kurapika looked into the passionate but still insecure chocolate eyes of the doctor. Even though the blond's eyes were still slightly wet, some last tears clinging to his long lashes, there was a soft smile on his lips. A dream had come true, and the reality of it had been even better than the dream ever could be. But as he saw the insecurity in Leorio's eyes, the doubts written across his face, Kurapika came back to earth. It had been nothing but a mistake, he realized, as he let go of the other. Leorio didn't have any romantic feelings for him, he was only into women. But with the way the Kurta had behaved so weakly and vulnerably, it was no wonder that the doctor had mistaken him for one, and had just went with his gut. That must have been it.

Swallowing hard, Kurapika forced another smile. "I...I need to go to the washroom," he said, wiping at a tear on his cheek.

Immediately, Leorio moved to let him pass, and the Kurta returned to the bathroom. He made sure to walk in slow, measured steps, although he desperately wanted to run. When the door was closed behind him, he touched his lips disbelievingly. His stomach somersaulted as he remembered the passion of the kiss. If only...if only Leorio wasn't straight…but Kurapika had witnessed it often enough that there was no doubt about such a notion, and believing anything else would only set himself up for major heartbreak! He couldn't bear to be Leorio's one time adventure into the gay world.

Kurapika took his time then to wash his face, dab at his red, puffy eyes and cheeks with a cold cloth, and wait for his irises to return to their hazel brown color. Only when he looked normal again, did he leave the bathroom. The only course of action he could come up with was to act like the kiss had never happened. It shouldn't have in the first place, and wouldn't have if not for his break down. So it was up to him to help Leorio keep up the pretense.

"Okay, I'm good now. Let's eat. I hope the oatmeal isn't too cold yet," he said as neutrally as possible as he returned to the table and sat down.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:** Hi there! Once more we'd like to thank our serial reviewers very much for sticking with us and always taking the time to tell us their thoughts! And once again we'd like to encourage all of you who are reading this to do the same. It really means a lot to us. Thanks also to all of you who favorited us and want to follow us or the story._

_Here's chapter eight and we bring you a hot game of Twister and an even hotter game of Truth or Dare. While the guys' minds might still fight it, their bodies already know what they want ;D Slowly, but surely we're getting to the 'good parts' XD Describing the game of Twister and the positions the guys get into wasn't too easy and we hope very much it makes sense in the end. With that being said, I'm gonna shut up and let you guys enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

When Leorio heard Kurapika's yearning moans, felt the other wrap his arms around him, and felt the other push his tongue gently against his, the young doctor couldn't stop his own moans of desire as he kissed the young Kurta feverishly then. The both of them kissed long and sensually, Kurapika's moans making Leorio's blood boil with a passion he'd never felt before as he gently explored the other's mouth. When the young doctor finally pulled away, him and Kurapika panting heavily from the exertion, his actions finally clicked in his brain; he had just kissed Kurapika.

_**He had just kissed Kurapika!**_

Complete and utter confusion consumed the taller man as he stared uncertainly into Kurapika's still red eyes. Why had he done that?! Had he just gotten carried away because he was so desperate to help the other?! Would Kurapika hate him for doing something so...personal and intimate with him? Why was Kurapika smiling like that?!

Leorio had never felt so many doubts consume him at once as he watched his smaller friend swallow before forcing another smile. Oh shit, was Kurapika angry with him now for what he had done?! Damn it, what was wrong with him?! Why had he kissed Kurapika?!

And, more importantly…why had he liked it?!

The confused doctor heard his blond friend's next words then, and quickly stood up and moved aside for the other to go to the bathroom. As he watched the other go, millions of worries hit the emission user at once. Was this it? Had he completely screwed up his and Kurapika's friendship? And why, why, _**why**_, had he enjoyed that whole ordeal? It made no sense!

Wait…actually…now that he thought about it…

Before Leorio could think any further on his current thought, Kurapika reappeared from the bathroom and was making his way over to him. The blond conjurer talked about breakfast and acted like nothing had happened between them. For some reason he couldn't understand, Leorio felt like he had just been stabbed in the gut. He felt hurt by the other's attitude.

Feeling even more confused than before, Leorio just muttered out a distracted, "Yeah," before he joined Kurapika at the table again and tried to eat breakfast. In all honesty, he had lost his appetite, but there was no way he was going to let the food he had paid for go to waste. Why was Kurapika acting like nothing had happened? Surely he should be angry? No, wait, he had smiled after their kiss! What did that mean then? Or had he just been seeing things? Damn it, he _wanted_ to talk about that kiss!

Before Leorio could bring himself to speak about the said kiss, though, a sudden fear gripped him so strongly that he was rendered speechless. Why…why was he so afraid to speak up about it? Did…did a part of him not want to talk about it...?

Now that the young doctor thought about his situation a little more, he understood why a part of him feared figuring out what this whole situation between Kurapika and him meant. Kissing the other could have just been an accident caused by overwhelming emotions…but the fact that Leorio enjoyed it…

That same fear gripped him again as he tried to think further on his feelings. Leorio knew then that, even though a part of him wanted something from his blond-haired friend, another part of him was terrified of what that 'something' was and what it truly meant. Why did his friendship with Kurapika have to always be so difficult?

* * *

Leorio agreed with him and sat down, too. Kurapika could feel waves of insecurity and tension waft from the other man. He tried his best to ignore it and concentrate on the food. Of course, the oatmeal was cool by then, but it was still edible thanks to the fine cooks at the hotel.

The awkwardness and tension between him and Leorio made the air feel thick enough to cut with a knife. Kurapika tried to think of something to say, but felt unsure of what to mention. For Leorio, that seemed to be the same case, so they ate in silence, the only sounds being the soft clinking of their spoons hitting their bowls and the murmur of the T.V., with a backdrop of the rain still hitting the windows.

The Kurta kept his eyes on his bowl, and they only roamed the table when he had finished his oatmeal. He picked an orange and a banana from the fruit bowl then. Very fastidious, he peeled the orange, making sure none of the white skin clung to the slices anymore, before he ate.

Even though he tried to make the best of their breakfast, the tension in the room was getting to him. Kurapika finally made an attempt to get things back to normal.

"The bad weather is supposed to continue all day, isn't it? I wonder what we're going to do?" For the first time since they started their meal, Kurapika looked up at Leorio then.

* * *

Leorio felt the tension rise between him and Kurapika as they ate their breakfast in silence, the only noise in the room coming from the T. V. and their silverware as they ate. The young doctor ate his bowl of oatmeal slowly; a little uncomfortable that it was already a bit cold, but that didn't deter him since he wanted to get his money's worth. The rookie hunter was trying hard to not to think about his blond-haired friend, but it was practically impossible to do under their current situation. He was just so hyper aware of Kurapika then, and Leorio was terrified to even look at the other in fear that he'd see or realize something that would turn his world upside down. Leorio was completely on edge because of that. He could feel like something big was going to happen, something that would alter his life forever, and the taller man couldn't stop feeling worried over it. He had just wanted a relaxing vacation with his friends! Why did he have to be experiencing this now?! Couldn't he catch a break at all?!

Feeling utterly frustrated then, Leorio practically missed the fact that Kurapika had asked him a question. The young doctor stiffened at the other's voice for a second as he took the other's words in, deciphering them in his jumbled brain. When he finally figured out what his friend was saying to him, he tried his best to respond.

"Y-Yeah, the weather channel said that it was supposed to rain all day," Leorio stuttered out nervously then as he refused to make eye contact with the other, pretending that he was interested in getting the next spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth. "It's crazy to go outside in this weather, so it's best that we all stay inside today. I don't want anybody to catch a cold."

After swallowing another spoonful of his oatmeal, Leorio quickly stated, "I don't know what we can do today, but maybe we should check in with Gon and Killua first?"

* * *

Leorio refused to look up at him, but stared very intently at the oatmeal he tried to maneuver into his mouth. At least he answered, though. Kurapika stifled a sigh. The kiss had made things very, very awkward between them again. It never should have happened. Leorio obviously regretted his action once he fully realized that he had kissed a guy. Kurapika knew it was his own fault for acting like a weak woman and making the illusion perfect for a moment with the feminine looks he just happened to have.

He tried to keep the conversation going in hopes of somehow getting things back to normal again. "No, we wouldn't want that. It would ruin our vacation. There must be things we can do inside the hotel, too."

A moment later, Leorio reminded him of Gon and Killua. "Oh. Yes, you're right, of course. We should check with them. Maybe they'll have an idea. Do you think they're already up? Gon is an early riser, but I think Killua likes to sleep in if he gets the chance, like on a vacation, and with the weather the way it is, I couldn't blame him..." Kurapika managed to end with a little smile, although he didn't quite feel like it. He wanted Leorio to just forget about what had happened. He tried his best to make it easy for the other man, but the doctor still seemed to dwell on what had happened. Kurapika couldn't help but fear that Leorio wouldn't want to be around him anymore, for fear of something like this happening again. But if he had the power to 'turn' him gay, wouldn't this have happened long before? Hopefully, Leorio would realize that.

* * *

Kurapika didn't seem to notice his behavior, because he responded normally then as Leorio ate another spoonful of his breakfast.

"Yeah, I would assume that they'd be up already because of the storm, and because Gon tends to wake up really early as well," Leorio commented as he took an orange for himself from the fruit bowl then, still not bothering to look at Kurapika as he did so.

Just when the tension between them increased because of his attitude, a knock on the door to their bedroom surprised Leorio from his thoughts. Wanting to put some space between him and Kurapika as much as possible, Leorio offered to get it before rushing to the door. The young doctor was relieved to see his two youngest friends waiting on the other side.

"G-Gon, Killua, good morning!" The emission user stuttered out in slight surprise because of his nerves, courtesy of Kurapika's very presence.

"Morning," Killua said back as Gon echoed him with more enthusiasm. The former assassin's sapphire eyes stared up into Leorio's brown critically then, before he looked past him to see Kurapika eating breakfast on the other side of the room. "Oh," the silver-haired teen called out in slight surprise, "You ordered room service? What's the occasion?"

"I-It's nothing special!" Leorio quickly responded as a light blush covered his face. Just why was he acting this way? Killua was just asking a normal question! "Kurapika and I woke up a little early because of the storm, and we were too lazy to go downstairs to eat, so I decided to order room service."

"Oh, I see…" Killua stated in a way that had Leorio wondering if the smaller teen didn't completely believe what he had said. Damn it, was he really that bad of a liar?! He had only been speaking half-truths, too!

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to come down to breakfast with us," Gon spoke up then with a little disappointment in his voice, which kind of made Leorio feel bad, "but I guess there's no point if you're already eating."

"Sorry, Kurapika and I didn't think you guys would be up when we were…" Leorio half-lied again as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's alright," Killua chimed in again in understanding. "Gon and I will just go and eat downstairs then. We were thinking about checking out some of the shops down there afterward if you guys would like to join us as soon as you're done."

Leorio only had to think for a second before he answered.

"Oh sure, I wouldn't mind, since there's nothing else to do anyways."

A twinge of nervousness traveled up the young doctor's spine then as he realized that Kurapika might be coming along with them too. Would he be able to handle the other's presence when his feelings about the other were so confusing?

Deciding that it would be rude to not at least ask the other if he wanted to come, Leorio finally turned around to face his blond friend for the first time since their kiss.

"D-Did you hear that, Kurapika? W-Would you like to go and see the shops once we're done with breakfast?" He asked uncertainly, wondering if the other was beginning to hate him for the way he was acting.

* * *

Leorio practically stormed for the door when they heard a knock. Obviously, the doctor didn't want to be around him, which hurt Kurapika like a stab to the gut. He knew the kiss had been kind of a mishap, no matter how good it had felt, and that something like it would never happen between them again, but at least he wanted to remain friends with the other man. Right now, though, he wasn't too sure Leorio felt the same.

"Good morning," the Kurta greeted their two younger friends when he heard Killua's voice and had turned to the door.

Curious as always, Killua immediately saw that they had gotten room service and asked about their reason for using this more expensive way for breakfast. Even though Leorio kept the true reason secret, his stuttering and blushing were obvious signs that he wasn't quite truthful about his answers. Of course, the observant Killua caught the signs, but he kept his thoughts on it to himself. Instead, he told them they had come to ask them to join them later.

Kurapika was half of a mind to join them right then, if only to escape the heavy tension between him and Leorio. He could just get a cup of coffee and sit with the boys while they ate. It might give Leorio a chance to cool off and get a grip on himself, but on the other hand, he might enjoy being rid of him and would want to keep it that way as much as possible... Kurapika didn't like that idea at all.

In the meantime, Leorio had eagerly agreed to join the boys for their tour of the shops downstairs. So, he really wanted to escape from him, huh? This was only made more obvious when the other one asked him if he wanted to join. The question was asked hesitantly and uncertainly. This actually decided it for Kurapika. Leorio's eagerness in being rid of him made him even surer that he shouldn't allow for that to happen. He needed to make the other man feel at ease around him again, and this could only happen if they stuck together.

"That sounds like a very good idea. I'll come along, too. There isn't much we can do in this weather anyway," Kurapika agreed with a smile. "See you in a bit?"

The blond hunter was pretty sure he felt waves of uneasiness emit from the doctor, but he ignored them. The boys agreed and were gone the next moment. Leorio returned to their table much slower than he had raced to the door moments prior. He seemed reluctant to be close to him again. It hurt the Kurta even more that Leorio made him feel like what had happened between them was his fault alone, and that it was such an evil thing, too. That wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all.

Once more, the tension between them was tangible. Still, Kurapika tried to act relaxed. Getting a handful of berries from the fruit bowl then, he arranging them on his plate in groups of their different types, before he ate one of each in turns.

When both of them were done with their breakfast, they got their money, cells, and key cards, and left their room to meet up with the boys. They found them in the large dining hall, at the table they had used the day before. Of course, the boys were still eating, but once all of them sat together again and started to talk, the air between Leorio and him seemed to clear slowly. Gon's lively personality helped take their minds off things, and by the time they went to the gift shops, Leorio behaved much more like himself again. The doctor was even finally able to look at him normally again.

As they perused the gift shops, Gon took half an eternity to decide on the best postcard to send home, while Killua tried to buy the whole candy store within the vicinity, scowling at anyone who tried to bring up his mishap from the day before. Kurapika was more interested in the jewelery; looking especially interested at some earrings. As for Leorio, after checking out some aftershave, he spent most of the rest of the time muttering how all the prices in the stores were way too high, and told them how they could get all of their stuff cheaper elsewhere. Neither of the three heeded his warnings, though, since he insisted at the same time that no one should leave the hotel with the weather as bad as it still was.

* * *

Since Gon and Killua were the only ones to have bought things in the end, they decided to split up then. While Leorio and Kurapika went to the dining hall to secure them a table for lunch, the boys wanted to go up to their room to put away their treasures. As soon as they had separated, though, Gon followed Killua to the reception area, where his friend asked the attendant about the twister game. They were incredibly lucky; not only did the hotel actually have it, but it was the last copy, since the other three were already lent out to other guests.

"Wow, that was lucky! You were right, we should have asked for the game right when we went down to breakfast, but I was soooooo hungry. I'm glad it turned out alright," Gon mentioned in relief as they rode up to their floor in the elevator. It would have been so bad if Killua got mad at him again just because they didn't go to the reception area due to his hunger, and that caused them to miss out on renting their game. Feeling his head get warm at such a complicated thought, Gon shook his head to clear it.

After they dropped off their shopping and the game in their room, they rode the elevator down again to meet up with Leorio and Kurapika for lunch.

* * *

Once Gon was done gorging himself, and Killua was finished with his breakfast, too, the four of them went to go and check the shops within the main lobby. The young transmuter got reprimanded for trying to buy everything in the sweets store, so he decided on buying a postcard like Gon had, and a few toys for Alluka.

During all of this, Killua also couldn't help but notice the palpable tension between Leorio and Kurapika during the time they had met up with them, but, over time, it gradually dwindled until it was barely there. The observant, silver-haired teen wondered what really had happened to cause his friends to become nervous around each other again, but he decided not to dwell on it. It was obvious now that in order for those two to actually get together, he was going to have to help, because if they were left to their own devices, they'd just get more awkward around each other to the point they wouldn't even _want _to be around each other.

As soon as lunch rolled around, Killua made sure that Leorio and Kurapika made their way to the restaurant inside the hotel to procure them a table, while Gon and him went to go check for their game at the reception desk. He had wanted to ask about the game right when Gon and him had come down for breakfast, but Gon had been complaining about how hungry he was, so Killua had just conceded defeat and ate breakfast first to save him the headache Gon's whining would have caused him. Thankfully, though, the hotel had a copy of Twister, and they had gotten the last one! They really were lucky, as Gon put it, and Killua couldn't stop himself from continuously thinking this as they rode the elevator up to their room to hide their game. The silver-haired teen wasn't too upset with the other, since they got the game in the end anyway, so he just agreed in the end in order to save an argument between them. He really didn't want to make Gon feel bad again, because he was still so testy around him since that morning.

Once their game was safely put away, he and Gon headed back downstairs for lunch.

* * *

Leorio would be lying to say he wasn't apprehensive when Kurapika agreed to come along to check out the shops. Damn it, this was going to be so uncomfortable! Why did he have to go and kiss the other?! If he hadn't, he wouldn't be feeling all this tension and confusion right now!

Once the kids were gone, the young doctor made his way slowly back to the table to finish his breakfast. Kurapika was silent with him, which Leorio was slightly thankful for, because it gave him time to think. Sadly, though, since the other wasn't trying to talk to him anymore, Leorio had to wonder if Kurapika really was upset with him. How did he even begin to apologize?

When they were done eating, the two of them silently walked down to the buffet area and saw Gon stuffing his face full of food, while Killua finished off his breakfast in a more refined manner. As they spent the time talking to the two of them, Leorio found himself unwinding, and the tension between him and Kurapika decrease. Pushing the confusion he felt aside for the moment, Leorio just decided to enjoy his time with his friends and worry about his problems later.

With that, the four of them checked out the shops, and the young doctor found himself frustrated by the outrageous prices the said shops expected to pay for their wares. Nonetheless, the time he spent with his friends was enjoyable, up until the time Killua insisted that he and Gon should go and return the items they had just bought to their room, and that he and Kurapika should get them a table in the hotel restaurant for lunch. The thought of being alone with the Kurta made Leorio feel completely uncomfortable again, as his worries and his confused thoughts resurfaced to the forefront of his mind. Still, the emission user agreed, and headed off towards the restaurant with Kurapika beside him. He was sure his blond-haired friend could tell how uncomfortable he was, because he remained silent throughout the whole trip, but he didn't leave his side out of anger, which only surprised Leorio more. Surely the other was completely frustrated with his mood swings by this point, right? Hell, he was even getting annoyed with himself! The kiss had just been an accident and nothing more, so he should just stop dwelling on it or he'd hurt his friendship with Kurapika. After all, hadn't he been trying to strengthen it this whole time?

Sighing to himself, Leorio asked for a table for four as soon as they entered the restaurant. Thankfully, before he could figure out how to fill the silence between his blond friend and him, Gon and Killua made their way over to the table. The youngest hunters were like a buffer between him and Kurapika, and their presence helped Leorio to calm down again and talk normally with his friends.

The four of them then spent the next hour eating and talking amicably (Leorio eating the cheapest meal out of the four of them, because the prices for the restaurant were even more outrageous then the gift shops) before Killua suggested they should go up to his and Gon's room to watch a movie they could order from their T.V. Seeing as Gon and Killua were willing to pay for the expense, Leorio agreed, along with Kurapika.

With that, the young doctor found himself in Gon and Killua's room a few minutes later. The two youngest hunters were sitting at the edge of their bed before the T. V. on the wall, and Killua was searching through the menu for movies to order, and spouting off descriptions of ones that sounded good. Seeing as Leorio's options were to sit on the bed with the kids, or sit in one of the chairs off to the side, the young doctor chose to sit in the chairs in favor of giving Killua and Gon some space on the bed. Surely the two of them would want to sit alone, especially after that little scene he saw of them falling out of the bushes in the exotic garden last night.

* * *

Gon agreed happily to every movie the Killua read the description of. For one, he wanted what his friend wanted (whatever that was), and also, every one of the movies sounded interesting in their own way, so he actually was good with all of them. In the end, though, they decided on a funny action movie.

The decision was a good one. The action made the movie pretty thrilling and the funny moments had them laughing, which livened the mood some more for all of them. But even though the movie was pretty good, Gon found himself twitching and getting restless after two thirds of it. So, once it was finally over, he jumped off the bed just to move around.

"Waaah, I wish the rain would stop!" But it didn't, and it certainly didn't look like it would do so soon. "I'm all tensed up. I need to move and stretch somehow."

Gon stretched himself just to emphasize his words, and because he really felt like he needed it.

"I must agree with Gon," Kurapika said, standing up and following the spiky-haired teen's example.

This was when Killua conveniently came up with the game of Twister. He brought the game forward and explained the way it was played to Kurapika, who had never heard of it before, while Gon helped set it up.

* * *

As they were trying to choose their seats, the Kurta unwittingly had similar thoughts to Leorio, and decided to leave the two boys alone on the bed. Since the doctor chose one of the chairs to enjoy the movie in, Kurapika decided on the other. He pulled it away from the table and closer to the doctor.

The awkward tension between them was rising and falling, but it never quite went away. Still, the blacklist hunter was convinced that leaving Leorio to his own devices would be the worst he could do in this situation, so he kept close to the other man.

The movie they decided on was exciting and funny, and had all of them laughing, which was nice. Kurapika liked the joyous way Leorio laughed. He was kind of like a boy then, laughing from the heart without a care in the world about how he looked. It was also nice to see him free of the awkward tension that had kept a hold of him since their kiss.

When the movie was over, Gon jumped off the bed, obviously glad to be allowed to move again. Their young, hyperactive friend had been fidgeting and twitching for a while already, Kurapika had noticed. But, although he wasn't hyperactive like the teen, he still got up to stretch himself a little and agree with him, too.

"The darkness because of the rain makes it feel oppressive on top of the reality of being trapped inside," Kurapika tried to explain the slight stiffness he felt to himself, and anyone who was listening.

Killua proposed playing a game that Kurapika had never heard of then. When the other hunter explained how it worked, the Kurta thought it was the perfect game for this dreary day.

"I like how this sounds. Even though we can't go out, we can at least stretch our muscles with this, and it sounds like it could be fun."

Since the game mat wasn't too large, and they would most likely end up pretty tightly knotted together anyway, Kurapika decided to take off the tabard with his clan design, since it would only be in the way.

* * *

Killua wasn't too surprised when Gon jumped off of the bed and began to stretch after their movie. He was actually very thankful for his friend's words, because they helped lead into their game of Twister. Thankfully, after he suggested the game, and explained it to a confused Kurapika, both he and Leorio agreed to play the game for the sake of exercise.

As Gon laid out the tarp, Killua took the spinner and sat down, his back turned towards everyone as he hid the spinner with is body.

"Alright, guys, I forgot to mention this, but one of the rules is that the person designated as the spinner hides the spinner from the other players so that they can't see what they get. It's supposed to add a surprise element to the game," Killua explained as he sent a small smile over his shoulder. "Hopefully you guys don't mind me being the spinner. I just thought that you three would want to play first, since you're all going on about stretching your muscles."

The silver-haired teen was glad to hear choruses of consent from his friends then. Their agreement made everything easier, especially since Killua was going to sabotage the game for Leorio and Kurapika's sakes.

"Alright," Killua stated as he continued to look at his friends over his shoulder, his eyes scanning the tarp at the same time in order to memorize the various colored circles on it. "You three choose what side of the tarp you want to start on, and do a round of rock-paper-scissors to figure out who goes first."

The three hunters did as they were asked then. Unsurprisingly, Gon won the match between the three of them and went first. He barely beat Kurapika, who came in close second after several tied matches, and Leorio lost on the first round. Killua could tell the young doctor wasn't happy at all by the turn of events. It seemed he was still sore over the fact that he still wasn't good at rock-paper-scissors after all of these years.

With the order figured out, and after the three chose their sides of the board to start on, Killua did his best to make sure that Leorio and Kurapika wouldn't find out what he was doing as he secretly spun for them. He made sure Gon was given enough of a challenge to keep interested in the game, but also made sure he wasn't too close to Kurapika and Leorio. The former assassin even threw in several feints when it came to Leorio's and Kurapika's turns, having them go backwards in their feet and hand positions or slightly towards Gon in hopes they wouldn't catch onto the initial position he was hoping to get the two in.

After several turns, Killua turned around to see everyone's positions. He had been checking over his shoulder on occasion, but being able to see everything clearly and rememorize the circles would definitely help in his quest. To the silver-haired teen's pleasure, Gon was stretched out to his limits in the bottom corner of the tarp closest to him. Killua tried hard not to stare at the strained look on Gon's face as the other's muscles flexed from the workout he was getting by trying to keep himself upright in his completely stretched out position, but it was hard not to. Damn it, why did the other have to look so hot when he was serious?!

Turning his attention towards Leorio and Kurapika, Leorio was in a pretty comfortable looking position on his hands and feet parallel from Gon in the other bottom hand corner of the board. He was chastising Gon to just give up and fall, but his words only made Gon all the more determined to stay in the fight. Kurapika, on the other hand, was near the top of the board and in the center of the four columns of circles on the tarp. He was a little stretched out as well, looking like he was in a sprinter's starting position, but it wasn't totally uncomfortable like Gon's current position.

Taking note of what circles he needed his two oldest friends to get on in the next several rounds, along with possible feints he could throw in to cover his trail, Killua got back to work with his matchmaking scheme.

* * *

Leorio stiffened when he felt Kurapika move his chair over beside him and sit down. Why had the other insisted on sitting next to him? He'd thought that the other would want to avoid him more after the kiss than anything else!

Thankfully, before Leorio could fret over his circumstances for too much longer, a funny action film was decided on, and he was engrossed in the film too much to care about Kurapika's close proximity. The taller man enjoyed himself and laughed like a carefree child throughout the whole movie, and, once it was over, he, along with Gon and Kurapika, got up to stretch. It was here that Killua suggested playing the game of Twister, like he expected their muscles to all be sore in the first place.

Considering it as a coincidence, or the fact that Killua had probably gotten the board game for Gon specifically, since the other was all about moving around, Leorio agreed to play the game. He was a little uncertain, though, considering the fact he knew the game all too well, and the fact that it was used at parties with lots of alcohol in the hopes of men being able to fondle women without getting reprimanded for it, but seeing as it was just his friends he was playing with, it wouldn't be that uncomfortable, right? Unless he got close to Kurapika, that was…

The young doctor's heart beat a little faster at the thought, which only confused him more than he already was. Pushing his worries to the side in favor of getting some exercise and enjoying the game, Kurapika, Gon, and him played a game of rock-paper-scissors to choose their order after Killua explained to them that he had to hide the spinner from them. After losing spectacularly in the first round, Leorio just pouted until the other two were done, and chose a side of the board to start on.

Once the game finally got underway, Leorio forgot about his worries completely and focused on staying upright as Killua started spouting off positions for their hands and feet. About a few moves in, Gon looked about ready to fall over any moment because of his completely stretched out position, but Kurapika and him seemed to be very comfortable in comparison. Leorio even goaded Gon on to fall over, but the doctor wasn't all that surprised when Gon refused to give in and started growling in determination under the strain. The spiky-haired beast hunter obviously loved moments like this that challenged him, and he wasn't one to admit defeat ever, so Leorio wouldn't be surprised if Gon actually won in the end, despite his current unlucky position.

As the game progressed a little further, Leorio ended up traveling further up the side of the board, and a little diagonally, before backtracking once again to his previous corner, all the while trying to keep himself upright after having to stretch out almost as much as Gon, or having to crisscross his body parts. By the end of the tenth round, with everyone on the board still, Leorio was directly in the lower right-hand corner of the board in a comfortable position again, his hands and feet laid out evenly beside each other. Gon, on the other hand, was on the left hand side of the board closest to Killua, and he was laughing because he looked like he was in a camp tiger stalking pose. Then there was Kurapika, who was in the top right hand corner of the board in a position very similar to Leorio's and directly in front of the emission user. As the young doctor looked his blond friend's way, a colorful blush tinted his cheeks at the sight. His eyes had fallen directly onto Kurapika's butt, which was practically presented towards him. Was this some kind of joke?! Why was he reacting this way?!

Averting his gaze from the sight, Leorio instead tried to concentrate at the orders Killua was giving him to move. As the taller man moved his right hand towards a blue circle in front of him, he could only hope that he wouldn't get any closer to Kurapika for the sake of his sanity.

* * *

The game was pretty straight forward but that didn't make it easy in the least, the Kurta quickly found out. Gon and Killua had been right; this was a very good exercise to stretch and test your own flexibility and balance. The young beast hunter's flexibility was obviously very good because he was the first to get into a very precarious position. Leorio even goaded him to give up the game straight away, which only strengthened the resolve of the stubborn boy, of course.

Two moves later, Gon was in a comfortable position, but Kurapika's left leg was stretched pretty far back, so he had to watch his balance while the other two moved on the tarp. The game actually was a lot of fun, he had to admit as he laughed along with Gon as he growled, imitating a camp tiger on the prowl a few moves later. At the same time, Kurapika was on all fours, hands and feet evenly spaced out on the colored dots. It was only when Leorio's left hand moved forward and into his own space that he fully realized that the doctor was behind him, and in the perfect position to appreciate his backside. During his many lonesome nights, Kurapika had ended up having rather arousing fantasies that started out like this, but, right now, this was neither a fantasy nor erotic. It was embarrassing, and made the Kurta fear for the doctor's reaction, since it was sure to remind him again of their kiss.

Kurapika hoped against hope for a move that got him into an escape position, but, instead, he had to move his right foot way back and right underneath Leorio. Although it was part of the fun of the game to get its players hopelessly entangled with each other, Kurapika wasn't too sure Leorio would see the fun in it right now. He was glad to be able to draw his leg back on the next move, but as soon as the doctor was up again, his right hand had no other way but to move forward, making him hover above Kurapika in a kind of bridge. When the crouching Kurta looked up, he saw the strain the other man was going through to keep himself as high up as possible, so as not touch him in any way.

For Leorio's sake as much as his own, Kurapika hoped to get out from under him, but he could only move his left hand a little forward. As their cursed luck would have it, though, the doctor had to move his left foot in closer. When the Kurta looked up and behind him, he saw Leorio's face turn crimson from exertion as the taller man did his best to keep on his fingertips and toes so that he wouldn't touch him. To Kurapika, this situation soon became ludicrous. Part of him understood about the doctor's inhibitions, but this was just a stupid game, and it was not like he had a contagious disease or anything.

When he had to move his right hand forward, too, Kurapika could have tried to remain in a low position, but it would have put a lot of strain on his already slightly sore muscles. He decided against it then, and allowed his arms and back to stretch. Kurapika's back made contact with Leorio's chest then. Since his own position was actually pretty comfortable now, with all limbs spread out evenly again, he pushed upwards a little more. He forced the contact, but only to try to let Leorio take a little rest on the sturdy frame his body formed in his position. Of course, the goal of the game was to last longer in a balanced position without touching the tarp with anything but hands and feet, but if Leorio actually lost his strength and balance right then, he would fall on top of him and definitely take Kurapika out of the game along with him.

The Kurta never thought twice about his action, since he thought Leorio's behavior was just stupid, and he wanted it to stop. The next moment, though, the whole situation changed. Killua called the next move, which was Leorio's. He had to move his right foot now, bringing it in close to Kurapika, too. The Kurta suddenly blushed a deep crimson. He was on all fours, with Leorio in the same position right behind and above him. With the way he had pushed against the other man before, their contact was close enough that the movement of the doctor made his crotch press against Kurapika's butt. The Kurta had to suppress a gasp. He had dreamed of something like this, but they had been naked, and Leorio had wanted him in that dream. It was nothing like the awkward, embarrassing reality in which Leorio felt freaked out by him! Kurapika ducked down and strained his body forward as much as he could. This time, it was him who tried his best not to touch Leorio in any way.

* * *

When Leorio noticed that he was drawing closer to Kurapika, he began to worry. Why was his luck always so bad?! Why did he have to be drawing closer to Kurapika now, and damn it, what was up with the other's butt?! Why couldn't he stop staring at it?!

The young doctor averted his eyes away from the Kurta before him, that is, until he was practically on top of the other. With every move him and Kurapika got, Leorio would end up moving forward, and his blond friend would move backwards. It was a weird twist of fate that the emission user was sure he wasn't happy with. Seeing as he knew that Kurapika liked his personal space, and that Leorio already felt beyond awkward around the young Kurta as it was, being this physically close to him, and in an intimate position nonetheless, only heightened the young doctor's discomfort. Because of that, he balanced himself on the tips of his fingers and toes so as not to touch the other as he hovered over him.

As Leorio drew even closer to Kurapika, and vice versa, the taller man straining to keep himself upright and as far away from Kurapika as possible, he actually felt his smaller companion push his back up against his chest. The sudden touch made the young doctor stiffen, his breath hitching in his throat. He felt so aware of the other again, the Kurta's body heat moving through the barrier of their clothes to reach him.

Leorio tried to keep his heartbeat under control, but it was so hard, especially when his next move came. Because of his position on the board, he couldn't move his foot anywhere but forward, so he did…and his crotch brushed against Kurapika's backside.

The rookie hunter's face became completely enflamed from embarrassment as he felt Kurapika move himself as far away from him as possible; the complete opposite from a minute or two ago. Leorio didn't know why, but he almost whined from the lack of heat as his blond friend drew himself away. What was wrong with him?! Why would he feel a little sad at the lack of physical contact when he didn't want it in the first place?! Why had he liked his groin touching Kurapika's backside?! He was a freaking guy for crying out loud! Was he that sexually deprived that he actually didn't mind grinding against one of his friends?!

As Leorio was busy internally freaking out at himself, Gon's turn came next. He was actually closer to both Leorio and Kurapika by that point; almost beside them. When the beast hunter had to reach his right hand out diagonally from himself to try and reach a different colored circle, the stretch was just too much for the spiky-haired teen, because he fell forward and into Leorio and Kurapika. The three hunters fell down at the same time then, Gon a giggling mess as he lay across Leorio and Kurapika's stomachs. Leorio found himself laughing a little, too, as he lay there on his back beside Kurpika but his voice was filled to the brim with nerves, his mind still occupied by the feeling of Kurapika against him…and how he had liked it.

Unable to stay in the room any longer because the air around him was practically becoming suffocating then, Leorio muttered out a lame excuse of how he had to go to the bathroom before he disentangled himself from his friends and rushed over to Gon and Killua's bathroom. As he shut the door behind him, Leorio quickly went over to the sink and started to wash his face, his mind and body unable to calm down after what he had experienced. He felt more confused than ever, and he just didn't know how to handle what he was feeling anymore.

He definitely needed a drink.

* * *

Gon had been doing so well in the game but he suddenly got into a very bad position again. He strained to hold himself up, but then he had to reach out with his right hand. In his already precarious position, this strain was too much, his balance broke, and he tumbled over right into Leorio and Kurapika, taking the both of them along with him and ending up on top of them.

The young beast hunter couldn't help but laugh from the bottom of his heart at this turn of events. That game had been so much fun!

"Hahahaha, I'm sorry! That blue dot was just too far away..."

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Gon got off the other two. They laughed along with him; Kurapika a little more than Leorio. It was then that the said doctor declared that he needed to go to the bathroom, and was off the next second.

"That seemed to be urgent," the spiky-haired teen mentioned as he stared after the other, who had already vanished into the other room.

Shrugging his shoulders, he smiled lopsidedly at Kurapika.

"I guess I lost, but what about you?" He turned around to his silver-haired friend. "Killua? Who won? Or did they lose, too?"

Killua only took a few seconds to deliberate before he told him that they all had lost.

"I want a rematch!" Gon shouted out immediately in response. There was no way he was going to let them end their game like this.

* * *

Kurapika felt flustered and confused as he tried to keep away from Leorio, but, suddenly, their youngest companion fell over and crashed into them. They all fell down; Kurapika doing his best not to end up underneath the doctor. It was Gon who ended up on top of him instead, with Leorio lying next to him.

The young beast hunter laughed out happily as he got off of them. Even though his awkward moment with the taller man was still very much present in his mind, Gon's laughter was addictive. It helped release some of the tension that held Kurapika in its grip. Even though he was hesitant at first, he laughed wholeheartedly a moment later. Their game really had ended on an amusing note.

…That was until the moment Leorio excused himself, shot up, and practically ran for the bathroom. Kurapika's laughter died pretty quickly as he watched the other man run off.

Why was it so bad for Leorio to touch him? Even if the other one put the full blame for that kiss on him, which really wasn't too fair since they had both participated, he was a doctor; he knew full well that homosexuality wasn't contagious. He couldn't 'catch it' by being around him or touching him. This game, this position, it hadn't been his fault! And as soon as they had touched in that awkward way, he had ducked to make it bearable for the doctor, hadn't he? Why was Leorio behaving like...like such an ass?! It hurt Kurapika more than he wanted to admit, even to himself.

As he thought this, Gon was trying to find out who had won then, and shouted for another match the next moment. The blond Kurta just shook his head.

"I need a break, Gon," he said as he got up.

Kurapika looked to the balcony then. It wasn't quite as dark out at the moment. Though the rain was still falling, it wasn't pelting. He went to the glass door, looked again, and decided that it wasn't too bad outside. Some fresh air was what he really needed.

The young Kurta stepped out onto the balcony then. Taking deep breaths, he tasted the moist, fresh air. The heavy rain had cleaned the overheated and dusty air from the previous day, and it was actually kind of nice outside, although the rain was still falling and slowly getting him wet.

* * *

Feeling more than aggravated about the confusion that kept bombarding him, Leorio took some deep, calming breaths before he exited the bathroom. He quickly came to notice that Gon and Killua were sitting on their bed discussing something, and that Kurapika was nowhere in sight.

A sudden stab of guilt hit the young doctor full force then as he took in the Kurta's absence. Had Kurapika left because of him? Did the other actually hate him now?

"Where's Kurapika?" The taller man asked tentatively, his brown eyes filling with slight worry, despite his confusing feelings towards his blond-haired friend.

"He went outside to get some fresh air," Gon answered with ease.

Leorio's eyes widened at this news, before he turned his attention towards the balcony. Even though it was a bit dark outside because of the storm clouds overhead, he could see Kurapika standing out there and slowly becoming wet. Was he insane?! Sure, the rain had slowed a bit, but that didn't mean the other couldn't get sick!

The taller man almost rushed over to the balcony then and there, but he stopped himself just in time, remembering all of the confusing feelings he felt for Kurapika at that moment. Sighing to himself and rubbing his temples out of slight irritation, the rookie doctor turned his attention towards Gon and Killua again.

"Hey, Gon, you should go and tell Kurapika to not stay outside too long or else he'll catch a cold," Leorio suggested then as he walked over and sat at the head of the bed near the phone. Gon looked a little confused by his words, but he nodded and jumped off the bed before heading towards the balcony.

While Gon was walking away, Killua turned his gaze onto him, his sapphire gaze calculating. "Gon wants to play another round of Twister," he explained almost hesitantly. "Do you want to play?"

Leorio just rubbed at his temples, feeling a headache coming on. If there was one thing he didn't want to do at that point, it was playing another round of Twister. There was a chance that he'd end up…rubbing up against Kurapika again or something just as awkward. Yeah, Leorio definitely didn't want to play another round, but he also didn't want to disappoint his friends either. If Gon still wanted to play, but Leorio didn't, he'd be bummed out and wonder why. Leorio wasn't sure if he'd be able to even answer that question if it came up, because he had no idea himself.

"Fine," the young doctor growled out as he pinched the bridge of his nose so that he wouldn't take all of his frustration out on Killua, who hadn't done anything wrong. "I will, but I'm the spinner this time!"

As the taller man glared at his silver-haired friend, Killua slightly scowled at him in turn. It was obvious that he wasn't too happy with a switch in roles.

"Either I'm the spinner, or I'm not playing, Killua," Leorio stated stubbornly, unwilling to budge just because Killua didn't want to play directly himself. Maybe he was just as self-conscious of being close to Gon in that way like he had been with Kurapika? But hadn't Gon and Killua kissed or something in the bushes the other day?

Not knowing what to think about his transmuter friend's stubborn attitude, Leorio didn't care a second later when Killua admitted defeat and told him that he could spin.

"Good," the young doctor said without a hint of remorse for his crabby attitude, before he grabbed the phone and dialed room service.

"What are you doing?" Killua asked then in curiosity.

"Ordering alcohol," Leorio replied easily, unashamed of what he was doing. "Something tells me I'm really going to need it."

* * *

As soon as Leorio and Kurapika were in separate areas, Killua abandoned his spinner, before beckoning Gon over to sit on the bed. They had to discuss some things before they made their next move.

"Alright, Gon, it's obvious that Leorio and Kurapika are affected by what happened, but I didn't think it would be this serious," Killua stated with slight annoyance as he remembered the way both of his oldest friends had left the room. They were definitely not happy at the moment. "Because of that," the transmuter continued, "I think that we should go another round of Twister like you wanted, but this time, I'll spin honestly. Hopefully that will brighten Leorio's and Kurapika's moods so that they'll agree to play Truth or Dare afterward."

Gon had just nodded his head in agreement when Leorio came out of the bathroom, looking a little restless. As soon as the doctor realized that Kurapika wasn't there, he asked where he was, which was something that Killua hadn't expected. Judging by the other's attitude, and the uncomfortable air emanating from him, he would have expected Leorio to just go off and do his own thing just to escape Kurapika's presence, but there the doctor was, worrying about the friend that he had just 'accidentally' bumped uglies with. If that didn't prove Leorio's feelings, then Killua didn't know what did.

Since the former assassin was too preoccupied with his thoughts, Gon had answered for him, telling Leorio that Kurapika was getting some air. Leorio looked absolutely worried about the fact that their Kurta friend was outside in the rain, and looked about ready to rush over there, but, instead, he just sighed and sat down at the head of their bed and basically asked Gon to go and tell Kurapika to come inside. Gon didn't question, and just left Killua there with the obviously cranky doctor to go and fetch Kurapika. Killua hoped for Gon's sake that their blond friend was in a better mood than Leorio.

Seeing as he was alone with the emission user now, Killua tried to suggest another round of Twister, but Leorio looked more than ready to say no. To the silver-haired teen's surprise, though, Leorio actually said that he would play another round…as long as he was the spinner. Killua glowered at that, not liking the stipulation at all. For one, he was apprehensive on getting onto the board with Gon and having the same fate befall him as he had done to his oldest friends. Another part was that, once he was in the game as well, Gon would become more competitive, which was just horrible for Killua, because his spiky-haired friend was one of the sexiest men alive when he became competitive…

Seeing as Leorio would probably go away and do his own thing if Killua didn't agree, though, the former assassin conceded defeat and gave up his position as the spinner for the sake of his plans. It was annoying, and he knew that he'd have to be extra tolerant of Gon, but it would be worth it if Leorio and Kurapika were in a better mood because of the role switch. Speaking of Leorio, the doctor was actually using his and Gon's room phone…

"What are you doing?" The former assassin asked out of curiosity. The answer he got, though, almost made him groan. Leorio was so nervous and aggravated that he was buying alcohol!

Trying to tell himself that he could take advantage of the situation if Leorio got drunk so that he wouldn't get angry with his plans going even more awry, Killua watched on as Leorio ordered two bottles of the hotel's most potent wine, hoping that the bill wouldn't be his, since Leorio had called on his and Gon's room phone.

* * *

As Kurapika looked out at the dark and brooding ocean, it looked almost in as much turmoil as he felt inside. He was hurt by Leorio's behavior, even though it was kind of what he had expected would happen if he ever came out to his friend and told him about his true feeling, but he hadn't even done anything like that! All he had done was reciprocate the kiss Leorio had started!

The kiss. That kiss... Kurapika felt hot just thinking about it, but he knew for sure now that nothing could ever come of it. Leorio felt freaked out by having kissed a guy, or most likely even creeped out by the way he was acting now. And why had this game turned out the way it did? It had only made matters so much worse for both of them. Their luck had just been the worst...or...or had it?

Kurapika thought about the set up. Since he had never played the game before, he had just taken anything Killua told them about the setup at face value. But, if he thought about it, why was the spinner hidden, really? Killua said it was for the added surprise effect, but really, they were surprised anyway, since the spinner made the required action random. All in all, there was only one reason why anyone would want to hide the spinner from view, and that was to cheat.

As he thought back on what had happened the last two days, and how Gon and Killua had behaved around them, Kurapika suddenly came to a conclusion. For some incredible reason, the two boys had been trying to get them into situations where Leorio and him were alone together. And if he didn't know any better, he would even call those situations 'romantic'. But why on earth would they do something like that?

While Kurapika contemplated his new realization, Gon came out onto the balcony to join him.

"Hmm, the air smells much better now! It's gonna be a beautiful, sunny day tomorrow. We should definitely go to the beach then," the beast hunter decided after sampling the air.

Gon took a sidelong glance at him then and Kurapika turned to him, examining him closely.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" The blond asked pointedly.

The raven-haired teen looked at him quizzically, obviously not quite understanding the hint, but, suddenly, his face lit up.

"Leorio said you shouldn't stay outside too long or you'll catch a cold!"

Gon seemed to be pretty satisfied with himself for remembering his mission if the enthusiastic way he shouted out his words was any indication. Kurapika actually felt stumped at the message. He felt his wet clothes and knew he should go inside and dry himself off a bit, but if Leorio was so creeped out by him, why did he care at all? Was it just his duty as a doctor, or did he actually still care?

"Yeah, I guess he's right. Let's go back inside," he finally said after a moment's contemplation.

The Kurta had looked over his shoulder and saw that Leorio was back from the bathroom and still in the room. The doctor hadn't run away, so maybe there was still a chance to save their friendship somehow?

Kurapika went inside and went to the bathroom himself then to towel his hair and pat away some of the rain from his clothes. When he returned, room service was delivering something Leorio accepted. The Kurta didn't know what to think when he saw the two bottles of wine the man had ordered. Since Killua and Gon were still under age, they could only be meant for the doctor himself.

When Gon asked again about a second round, Killua told him that, this time, he would play too, and that Leorio would take over the spinner. Kurapika couldn't believe the amount of relief he felt at this news. There would be no fear for awkward moments of intimate touch this time. Maybe Leorio could calm himself and get a grip again and things would return to normal between them somehow? There was still hope, right?

As he thought this, Leorio made himself comfortable with his wine and the spinner. The three of them got ready at their places at the sides of the tarp and they started into a pretty intense game of Twister. Even though Kurapika was pretty flexible, he had to give up against Gon's sheer determination to beat Killua at some point. When he finally lost balance and fell, Kurapika couldn't help but laugh. Without the sexual tension making things awkward, this round had been a lot of fun.

"Killua, give it your best! You almost got it," the Kurta cheered for his fellow blacklist hunter just to egg on Gon a little more, whose competitiveness was pretty funny to observe.

"Ha! Never! I can stay in this position forever!" Gon shouted out in a strained way, since he was stretched out to the limit, teetering with the tips of his fingers on the edge of the farthest spot.

Kurapika laughed then, standing up and leaving the tarp to sit on the bed to watch how the game played out. As he looked over to Leorio, he saw the doctor had gone through his first bottle of wine already and was starting on the second. The game had lasted a while already, but the speed at which the other man was drinking was still kind of impressive and worrying at the same time.

* * *

Leorio had never been more thankful when he heard the knock on the door for room service. He had just seen Kurapika walk into Gon and Killua's bathroom to towel himself off, and the sight of the wet Kurta brought up similar images from the day before. Needless to say, Leorio started feeling even more uncomfortable, so the alcohol he just received from room service was more than appreciated.

After messing with the corks on his bottles, the young doctor settled down on the floor by the spinner. He took his first swig then as he didn't bother to follow Killua's example and hide the spinner from everybody else. It had been a stupid rule anyway.

As the game started, the young doctor noticed how lively his friends were, especially Gon. Now that Killua was in the game, the competitive streak in the young beast hunter had doubled, which was always entertaining to see. What was not entertaining, though, was the fact that he had to watch Kurapika stretch and go into several different poses throughout the game, causing the taller man's gut to clench strangely, and his breath to hitch. Every time it was Kurapika's turn to move, Leorio made sure to down another large swig of wine, just in hopes of forgetting what he was feeling. The young doctor was more than happy when Kurapika actually lost so that he wouldn't have to notice the subtle way the other's muscles moved when he stretched, or take note of how flexible the Kurta was.

With one person out of the game then, there was only Gon and Killua left. Leorio felt like this game would go on for quite a bit longer because of that, but he really didn't mind. He was actually starting to feel pretty happy and a little more amused then, but he wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the fact that Kurapika wasn't even in his line of sight anymore because he had decided to sit on the bed.

"Gon," Leorio demanded then as he clumsily spun the spinner (the damn thing was so slippery, and it was getting even more slippery with every turn…maybe it was because his palms were sweating or something?), "lefffft hand on yella…"

He heard Gon snicker for some reason, but Leorio didn't care as he started on his second bottle of wine. Instead of taking a large swig, though, he just took a sip of the alcoholic beverage, finding no need to drink so much when he only had a bottle left. He had to make the alcohol last because that was the proper protocol. Alcohol was like a pretty woman; as much as you wanted to take her down fast, it was better to appreciate her first.

Completely ignoring the fact that he had downed a bottle of wine beforehand, and therefore just made himself sound like a hypocrite, Leorio finally noticed the predicament his two friends were in before him. The taller man laughed as he saw Killua glaring at him and demanding that he spin the spinner already instead of day dreaming. The former assassin was currently holding himself up backwards, his face turned up towards the ceiling as his arms and legs were evenly placed on the board below him. Because of this, Killua looked like he was forming a bridge, the silver-haired teen's back arching even more with the fact that Gon, who was actually right behind Killua, had just placed his left hand right below Killua's butt.

Finding the situation hilarious, Leorio just laughed a bit more, effectively pissing off Killua, before he spun for the flustered teen. Too bad for the young transmuter, though, because his next move only required that he moved his left leg out further to the side, which made it look like he was spreading his legs for the beast hunter.

Killua's face was beyond red by the time several turns had past; Gon had steadily crawled forward along the board, and Killua had steadily crawled down. It was now to the point that Gon was on top of Killua, their legs were entangled, and Leorio was pretty sure that their groins would be touching if Killua wasn't trying to shrink into the tarp without falling over.

"Y-You're doing this on purpose, are you!" The silver-haired teen shouted towards him in accusation, and Leorio just laughed harder.

"Nope, nope!" The older man chuckled giddily like a little child. "Faaate's just'a bitch!"

Killua let out a completely flustered expletive then, which practically had Leorio rolling. It was so rare to see the ex-assassin so flustered.

"Damn it!" The younger blacklist hunter shouted out in frustration before he finally had the courage to glare up at Gon (he had been avoiding eye contact the whole time). "You win, Gon! You win! Now get the hell off of me!"

Gon looked a little confused and hurt as he told Killua that he didn't want to win by default, but Killua heard none of it as he slinked out from beneath Gon and scurried away like a freaked out cat that had just gotten its tail trodden on.

"Okay, no more Twister," Killua breathed out heavily, a blush still dusting his cheeks as he tried to calm down and put on a strong air again, like he hadn't been affected by what had happened at all.

"How about we play another game?"

"What do you suggest?" Leorio heard Kurapika ask then over the unhappy whines of Gon, who just wanted to win a proper match of Twister. Just the sound of the Kurta's voice was enough for the young doctor to take another swig of wine. Why the hell did the other's voice sound so melodic and soothing?!

Before Leorio could think too much more on this, though, Killua answered Kurapika's question with a mischievous smirk.

"How about Truth or Dare?"

Leorio's eyes widened as the words met his ears. He let out a low whistle then when his brain finally seemed to understand what he had heard. Killua looked to be out to make some trouble, going by the look on his face.

"Hehehe, I'mm guessin' tha' look you're givin' issss fo me," Leorio glared challengingly back at the silver-haired teen. If it was a fight he wanted, it was a fight Killua was going to get. He wasn't one to back down. "Truth 'r Dare sounds pre'tty fun."

* * *

With Killua in the game, Gon was even more competitive than before, and he realized it himself. He knew only too well that he wasn't the smartest, so it was important to beat his friend in other categories as much as possible to stay useful to him. That was why the enhancer was so determined to win this game.

Kurapika and Killua were both worthy opponents, which made this round of Twister last pretty long, but, finally, the Kurta slipped and had to drop out. This only made Gon more determined than ever to win over his best friend. He needed to show Killua that he was still a worthy partner to him, even if he sometimes was a little slow to understand things or had to be told repeatedly.

When Leorio told him the next move, his command was pretty slurred. The young beast hunter giggled at the funny way the drunk doctor spoke. Had he sounded the same way yesterday when he had been tipsy? Wondering whether to ask Killua about it, he reached out his left hand, placing it under his friend who was in a pretty uncomfortable looking backwards bridge.

Now, Gon felt pretty good about this whole situation. With the position Killua was in, the beast hunter thought he had very good chances of beating him. As flexible as the former assassin was, the game had been going on pretty long already, and it was sapping his strength, Gon had to admit. With the taxing position the blacklist hunter had gotten himself into, this effect only worsened.

The next moves were in his favor then. While he was able to stay in a relatively comfortable position and only moved forward a bit, Killua had no chance to get out of his backwards bend. Instead, the other had no other way to move but underneath him. Even though their legs got entangled, his friend tried to keep the rest of them apart by staying low, which only put even more strain on his already taxing position.

Killua shouted at Leorio in a pretty flustered way, suddenly. Well, he really had some bad luck with his spins, Gon had to agree. At least the accusation seemed to give the doctor a good laugh. Gon looked wide-eyed at Killua the next second, though, when his friend got pretty expressive. It was very rare to hear his silver-haired friend use such words. But while Gon was a bit shocked and worried, Leorio was laughing giddily and rolling on the floor, which definitely had to be a side-effect of the alcohol.

For some reason Gon couldn't fathom for the life of him, Killua suddenly glared up at him, fuming and shouting that he had won, and demanding to get free. But, since his friend still held his position, he hadn't lost. So, why did Killua give up? Gon felt absolutely stumped.

"But...but you're still holding up! I want to win rightfully because I was the best. I don't want to win just because you gave up for no reason!" He whined, feeling robbed of his win and not really understanding why this was happening.

Killua never answered him, but scurried out from under him, and seemed to try to get as much distance between them as possible for the moment. This only confused the poor beast hunter more. He understood that he must have done something bad, but he had no idea what that might have been. He hadn't farted or anything! The beast hunter looked at the red-faced, panting transmuter and tried to understand what had happened. All he could come up with was that the position really had been too strenuous but that Killua didn't want the humiliation of actually falling on his butt, and had given up before his strength finally would have given out. Was that it? He looked pretty exhausted, at least.

As Gon pondered this, Killua declared that this was it for Twister. Another whine escaped the enhancer, but no one seemed to care. Even though he had outlasted both of his friends, it still didn't feel like a true victory, and he had wanted to win the game fair and square!

Kurapika asked what game Killua wanted to play next then. Of course his best friend brought up the Truth or Dare they had planned on a few seconds later. Gon wasn't too happy with the way that last round had turned out, but he kind of did understand that they had to start that game soon, or Leorio might be too drunk to really participate. Said doctor agreed easily, or as easy as his current state allowed. This was different for their Kurta friend, though.

"I think I'm gonna sit that one out. You already know my secrets," Kurapika said a little uneasy and waved his hand dismissively.

Gon just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't have any secrets either, so I usually just choose 'Dare'," he told the blond hunter easily.

* * *

Killua was trying his hardest to keep himself together, but he could still remember the way Gon looked hovering over him, the way his legs had tangled with his. Just the very idea that Gon had been above him in such an intimate position was enough to have the silver-haired teen flustered for months, but Killua knew that he had to remain strong or else he'd never make it through the next few days and be able to help his two oldest friends with their love problems.

When he mentioned the Truth or Dare game then, and glared at Leorio mischievously, his drunken friend easily took the bait. Knowing that Gon would play the game regardless of the fit he was having over Twister, that meant that everyone was for playing the game except for Kurapika. It was up to the Kurta if they played the game or not.

To his misfortune, though, Kurapika didn't seem interested in playing, and said that he'd sit it out in an uneasy voice. Damn it, had his mischievous look from earlier scared Kurapika away from the game?!

Gon tried to convince their blond friend to just play the game and choose 'dare', but Kurapika seemed even more uncomfortable at the thought. Just what could they do now to make this thing work? He was certain that after he made Kurapika and Leorio kiss that those two would definitely have a better understanding for their own feelings, so it was paramount that they made this game happen!

Before Killua could get too worried, though, Leorio decided to speak up.

"What'ssss up wit' that, Kura…pika?" Leorio scoffed as he tried really hard to say the Kurta's name correctly. Apparently it was too long for his drunk brain to handle. "It'sss no' like you to-be scared."

The young doctor shakily stood up then and ambled his way over to the bed to sit down next to Kurapika and wrap his arm around the blond's shoulders in a friendly manner.

"You're theee bravest person I know," Leorio declared then as he shook the wine bottle in his hand for emphasis before he looked directly into the Kurta's eyes. "Come'on, the game isn't f'n if ya don't play wit' us."

* * *

Killua's proposal to play Truth or Dare was met with apprehension on the Kurta's side. If he was right, and the two boys were out to get Leorio and himself together, this game was dangerous. By the teasing way the silver-haired hunter got the doctor to join, Kurapika was even more convinced his suspicions were well founded.

No, this game really was too dangerous. Killua would surely try to ask him things that would make him confess to his feelings! Of course he could try to lie, but would he be able to be convincing enough before his friends? And what would happen if they demanded something...intimate for a dare? With the way Leorio had been acting, this game only spelled disaster. Kurapika decided he would wiggle his way out of this one and declined to play along.

Gon wasn't too happy with this, as was to be expected. His argument, though, was pretty unexpected, and definitely no solution for his own problem. Kurapika still felt very uneasy about the whole game and tried to counter the beast hunter's recommendation.

"But that defeats the purpose of the game, Gon. It's meant for your friends to find out things about you that you'd never tell them otherwise..."

Before the spiky-haired teen could answer to this revelation, Leorio drunkenly spoke up to scold him for trying to bail out. Didn't the idiot see the trap the two of them were being drawn into?! Obviously not. The drunken doctor staggered over to sit down next to him on the bed. Before Kurapika could find a way to get out off of it without being too suspicious about it, Leorio even put his arm around him. What was up with that? Not too long ago, Leorio seemed repulsed by being close to him, and now he was hugging him of his own accord?!

Next, Leorio declared him to be the bravest person he knew, which was surprising for him to say in front of Killua and even Gon. In this absurd situation, Kurapika wondered idly if Gon would whine that he wanted to be the bravest person. But any such thoughts just stopped as Leorio looked deep into his eyes to declare the game would just not be fun without him. Kurapika couldn't help the blush that dusted his cheeks then, and the faster pace his heart beat at.

It had to be the alcohol. Leorio surely wasn't himself at the moment, and didn't really mean what he was saying. Still, Kurapika looked into the slightly dilated chocolate-brown eyes and was lost. With the look the other man gave him, and the sweet words he offered in that warm voice, he just couldn't deny him.

"W-we can't have that, now, can we," he answered lamely as he was all too aware of the heat the taller man's body radiated, which he had to try keep himself from leaning against. "O-okay, I'll play, then."

* * *

Leorio's words seemed to have encouraged Kurapika, because the next thing Killua knew, the young Kurta was finally agreeing to play with them. The former assassin smiled triumphantly at that before he asked Gon to put away the Twister board so that they had room to sit down and play. His beast hunting friend whined some more, so Killua went over to help him fold up the tarp. It only took a few minutes but, when they were done, the silver-haired teen noticed how Leorio was still holding on to Kurapika, and was leaning against the other subconsciously as a means of drunken support while he sipped from his wine bottle. A blush was slowly starting to spread across the conjurer's cheeks.

"Alright you two, how about you come over here where we had the Twister board and sit in a circle with us…you know, unless you really want to cuddle or something?" Killua asked then, his voice slightly teasing.

Kurapika huffed at his choice of words, while Leorio just laughed good-naturedly as they both got up and came over to where Gon and him were standing. As soon as the four of them were together again, Killua sat down on the floor and motioned for the rest of his friends to sit down in a circle around him. Gon was sitting to his right, Kurapika to his left, and Leorio was directly across from him.

"Okay, guys, before we start, let me lay down the ground rules," Killua stated as he leaned back on his hands to get himself comfortable. "First off, anything goes. By this, I mean that we can make anybody do any sort of dare or tell any truth…but only as long as it's in the realm of our moral standards. For instance, we can't dare something extreme like killing someone or making someone have sex with a random passerby; crazy things like that, you know? The dares and the questions we ask have to be short and sweet and not break any of society's laws, alright?"

As the former assassin looked around at his friends to see if they understood, he got small, understanding nods from Gon and Kurapika, but Leorio was nodding his head enthusiastically before he took another swig of his wine. Killua had to wonder if the doctor had even listened to him.

"Alright," Killua continued then. "Besides that, here is the last rule I'm going to stipulate. If you choose one of the options, but decide to back out of it, you'll be forced to partake in the other option. For instance, if I picked 'dare' and Gon dared me to do something I thought was too embarrassing, I can choose to back out of the dare, but then I'd be forced to tell a truth instead. If I decide to back out of the truth as well, then there will be a heavy penalty…How about we make it a monetary penalty? A thousand Jennies for backing out twice."

"Arrre you insane?!" Leorio cried out angrily as he pointed a finger accusingly at the silver-haired teen. "Do ya' think we'rrre all made of mon'ay here?!"

"Well, then don't back out twice," Killua replied simply with a smirk as Leorio huffed in indignation, before he hiccuped and sipped at his wine once again. "Alright, as it looks like everyone's in favor of the rules, how about Kurapika starts out?" Killua suggested then after taking a quick glance at his friends for confirmation; his eyes settling on the Kurta last. "You seemed hesitant to play at first, so we'll give you a break and make you the one who starts. If you don't know the rules, just pick a random person and ask them 'truth' or 'dare', and then either ask them a question for 'truth' or dare them to do something for 'dare'. A round is completed once everyone has been asked a 'truth' or 'dare', so if you picked Gon first, then Gon has to either pick you, Leorio, or me. From there, if he chooses me, then I can only pick between you or Leorio, understand? We keep going until everyone's had a turn, and then we are free to choose whoever once again."

* * *

Even after Kurapika had agreed to play along, Leorio still held onto him. Not only that, but the doctor actually leaned against him as he sipped at his wine. Being this close to the other man made the Kurta feel all hot. He knew the sudden need to be close was just alcohol related, and Leorio would never act the same way sober, but that kind of only made it worse. On the one hand, though, this might be the only time Kurapika could be so close to the emitter, and, on the other hand, reprimanding the doctor for his shamelessly intimate behavior was stupid and uselessly when anyone could see he was drunk and just needed some support. All of this knowledge still couldn't keep the blush on the blond hunter's cheeks from turning darker in shade with every passing minute, though. Killua's little jibe about them cuddling didn't help matters much, either. Still, it served as a good reason to finally stand up and get away from drunk Leorio, at least a little. He didn't deem the younger blacklist hunter's teasing worth an answer except for a miffed huff. Actually, he wouldn't even know how to answer, and whether his voice would be as cool and firm as he wished if he tried. This was the better way by far.

The four of them sat down on the ground then, where the tarp for the twister game had been before. Even though he had hoped for a little more distance to the drunk doctor, said doctor ended up sitting down to his left. Kurapika took a deep breath and held it, trying to calm his mind. Nothing had changed. Even if Leorio's behavior had changed under the influence of the wine, it didn't change the reasons why this could never work out between them. Besides, falling for the drunk familiarity of the doctor would only break his heart once the other was sober.

Although Kurapika kind of knew the game, he still was taken aback when Killua explained the rules they would set for themselves. The examples his fellow blacklist hunter gave were so extreme, he never would have thought of them, but this only meant that anything below those extremes was possible. The Kurta already had his misgivings about letting Leorio sweet talk him into joining, but now he had more. The one redeeming quality going for this game, though, was the possibility to back out of one of the options. He should be able to get out if Killua tried to make him confess to having feelings for Leorio. Kurapika never suspected Gon of trying anything like that. He might have been going along with the schemes to get Leorio and him into these...situations, but he surely wasn't the mastermind behind the plans.

The stipulated penalty for backing out twice in a row was harsh, but actually not really something that could deter Kurapika if push came to shove. Money wasn't worth too much to him, and he didn't use too much of his own anyway. Still, choosing that option might be as obvious a declaration of his feelings as doing or saying whatever was asked of him.

That aside, though, Leorio obviously didn't react too well to the high price of the penalty, but Kurapika had to agree with Killua.

"You would only have to pay it if you backed out on both accounts, Leorio. I never knew you backing away from any dare before, so I'm pretty sure you should be safe."

Sometimes the doctor had very little pride and seemed embarrassed about next to nothing. Unbidden, a memory of their hunter exam came back to him where Leorio had to play the betting game against Leroute, and his shameless and extensive examination of her body under the pretense of determining whether she was male or female cost them the match. Kurapika's eyes flashed darkly at the recollection, and he huffed to himself. Over his brooding thoughts, he almost missed Killua naming him to be the first to start.

"Hm, alright," he answered with an affirmative nod after the other one explained the basic game play once more to make sure everyone knew.

It seemed like a nice gesture to let him start, but Kurapika had no idea what to ask or dare. There were quite a few things running through his head, but he had to pick very carefully. A wrong question would only make it easier for Killua to come out and try to ask or dare him things he definitely didn't want. Kurapika tried to go for the safe bet and chose Gon.

"Okay, truth or dare?" He asked.

To no one's surprise, Gon chose dare. Of course, a dare had to be embarrassing or kind of dangerous, and was best when it was fun for the rest. Since Kurapika knew Gon was a child of nature and not shy about his body, he knew what to choose so it wasn't too bad for the beast hunter, but still set a high enough bar for the first round of the game.

"I dare you to show all of us your bare butt," Kurapika commanded with a mischievous grin.

For a second, Gon was a little taken aback it seemed, but then he jumped to his feet.

"If that's what you want," he said easily and turned around.

A moment later his bare butt wiggled for everyone to see, causing fits of giggles in Leorio and Kurapika, too.

"Hahaha, it's a good thing I even bathed this morning! Hahahaha," Gon laughed and rubbed the back of his head, before he pulled up his underwear and shorts again.

Kurapika laughed, too then, "I don't think that was too much of a dare for you."

Gon shrugged his shoulders as he sat back down.

"Usually, Killua's dares are more physically trying, like chasing the prey from a predatory animal or something, but this was fun, too."

Only Gon's mentioning of the silver-haired teen made Kurapika look at Killua. Even though the younger blacklist hunter's eyes were hidden behind a curtain of bangs, there was still a soft blush on his cheeks. The Kurta was pretty surprised at this. After the boys had fallen from the bushes last night, he had thought they were together, but maybe things were not what they seemed.

"Killua! Truth or dare?" Gon shouted out excited then.

The flustered blacklist hunter quickly chose 'truth' in answer.

"Hmmm." The enhancer didn't seem too sure on what to ask and took a moment. "Killua? Have you ever been on a date and kissed a girl?"

Kurapika looked between the two boys. While Killua's eyes were still hidden behind his bangs, Gon still looked intensely at the other teen. Maybe the boys were not as far in their relationship as he had thought, but it was obvious there was something going on between the two, the Kurta thought.

* * *

Killua watched on as the game finally started. Kurapika had easily accepted the option of going first, and had decided on Gon as the first victim. Unsurprisingly, his spiky-haired friend chose 'dare'.

The silver-haired teen watched Kurapika then as the Kurta thought for a while on what to dare Gon. Killua was beyond surprised, and even a little bit startled, when his blond-friend dared Gon to show them his butt. What kind of dare was that?!

Unsurprisingly, _again_, Gon had no qualms in dropping his shorts and wiggling his butt for everyone to see. Killua couldn't make himself look away in time, so he got a very good show before he turned his eyes away in embarrassment; Leorio and Kurapika giggling in the background to Gon's antics. As the former assassin hid his eyes behind his bangs, a little sliver of anger and jealousy bubbled up inside him then. He was the only one who should see Gon like that…

Lost in his thoughts, Killua almost missed the fact that Gon had slipped his boxers and shorts back on and had chosen him to go next. Still feeling a bit flustered from all that had happened, Killua quickly stuttered out a 'T-Truth'. He didn't feel up to a dare at the moment.

Gon seemed a little unsure on what to ask him, but when he finally figured something out, it took the young transmuter by surprise again.

"Are you kidding me, Gon? I thought we went over this before," Killua mumbled out softly then, refusing to look at his friend, even though he felt the intense stare the other was giving him. In all truth, it was making him shiver a bit in excitement. "I've never had time to take a girl out on a date, or kiss one for that matter. I was trained as an assassin all of my childhood, and then, as soon as I left, I was either constantly around you, or I was traveling with Alluka. That was kind of a waste of a question."

Killua ignored whatever Gon commented on then in favor of looking straight ahead of him, directly onto a peaceful looking Leorio.

"Okay, Leorio, you're next," the silver-haired blacklist hunter proclaimed before he asked the doctor, "Truth or dare?"

The taller man seemed to think over the option for a little longer than necessary before he settled on 'Dare'. Right then, Killua knew that he had the opportunity to make the doctor kiss Kurapika, but he decided against it. There was a possibility that Kurapika would be freaked out after the kiss and leave the game, and Killua couldn't afford that when they had only just started. So, instead, he opted for a very easy dare for Leorio that would amuse everyone in the process.

"Alright, I dare you to stand up and dance!"

Leorio's eyes widened in slight surprise then before he laughed and struggled to his feet.

"That'sss eashy!" The doctor proclaimed as he finally got to his feet and wobbled in place for a bit before he shamelessly started to 'dance'. Everyone in the room started laughing hard as Leorio drunkenly danced for them, the emission user's motions completely ridiculous and uncoordinated.

"You even dance like an old man!" Killua laughed out hard then as he wrapped one of his arms around his stomach and pointed his free hand at the uncaring doctor, his earlier anger completely forgotten. He really wished he had brought something to record the moment with, because it definitely would have been good blackmail material.

Leorio laughed good-naturedly then, completely nonplussed by his friends' laughter as he sat back down and took another drink of his wine. Killua noticed that he was reaching the end of his bottle by that point. Only a quarter of the inebriating beverage remained.

"Alright, Leorio, you're next to pick," the former assassin reminded his drunk friend, as he seemed to completely forget in the next few moments that he was supposed to continue the game.

"…Oh!" The rookie hunter said in slight surprise as he glanced between his friends until his eyes fell on Kurapika. "You're de only one…I can pick…right?" He asked the Kurta slowly then, like he had to think a while before he could correctly form the right words.

Kurapika just nodded silently in return, his body noticeably stiffening in slight apprehension as Leorio continued to stare hard into his eyes. Killua noticed how the doctor's brows crinkled in deep thought before he asked, "Truthsss or dare," and the former assassin had to bite his tongue from laughing at the other's slur.

Surprisingly, even though Kurapika seemed to be in the same boat as Gon and more willing to choose 'Dare' over anything else, for Leorio, he actually chose 'Truth'.

Leorio's eyes never wavered from Kurapika's brown then as the doctor processed the answer and started thinking hard on what to ask their Kurta friend. Killua watched on as a look of slight confusion came onto the emission user's face then, before he cocked his head to the side in a quizzical fashion, his eyes narrowing in slight scrutiny as he continued to stare at Kurapika.

"Hey…h've you'ever…masturbated before?" Leorio asked then in complete seriousness, causing everyone in the room to stare at him in complete shock.

* * *

Gon had been a little stumped by Kurapika's dare, because he only ever played with Killua, and there had never been anything about nakedness. He wasn't shy about his body and had no qualms about showing off his naked butt, so the dare was still easy to fulfill despite the surprise.

When it was his turn to pick the next player, he settled on Killua, naturally. His friend chose truth, which kind of surprised Gon. He had no idea what to ask his best friend, since they shared so much that it felt like he knew all there was to know about him. But, suddenly, he thought of the Ferris Wheel and their kiss. He knew it was only a demonstration and all that, but something bothered him about it, although he wasn't quite too sure why that was so. For some reason, his friend had seemed to know what he was doing pretty well. _Too_ well, in a way.

They had talked about it once before, but since then, there had been a short time when they had been apart. Had something changed for Killua in that time? For some reason, he couldn't quite fathom himself, Gon just had to know for sure. He asked Killua if he had been on a date and had kissed a girl. Somehow, this was important, although he had no idea why. Gon stared intently at his friend as he waited for the answer on bated breath.

Killua didn't look up as he responded, but his voice was soft and honest as he answered that he neither had dated nor kissed a girl; _ever_. Although the other told him the truth was wasted, Gon didn't feel the same way and said so. He actually felt very relieved. He had no idea why this was so, but it was good to know that his own first kiss was Killua's, too. Maybe that was just because he liked to share experiences with his friend, Gon tried to reason his feelings before himself.

He was torn from his thoughts in the funniest way then. Killua dared Leorio to dance for them. The tall and lanky doctor wasn't the most coordinated person he knew on a good day, but in his drunken state, the jerky, un-rhythmic movements were just hilarious. Gon had a good laugh along with his fellow onlookers.

Kurapika was the only one left then for the first round, so Leorio had to pick him. Unlike his advice, though, his blond friend actually chose Truth. It took the drunk doctor a while to think of a question to ask. When he did, though, Gon looked at Leorio wide-eyed.

* * *

It was interesting to see how relieved Gon seemed when Killua answered his question. Kurapika looked down to hide a small smile. Maybe his friends hadn't quite worked out everything between them yet, but they seemed to be on the right track.

A few moments later, a drunk Leorio was getting up from his place on the floor to try and dance. Whatever the doctor did, it looked nothing like dancing, but it was funny as hell to watch. Just like the rest of his friends, he laughed at the taller man's antics. Leorio's obliviousness to their reaction kind of made the situation even funnier.

When he sat back down, he just took another swig from his wine bottle, but didn't react until Killua prompted him to keep playing. Kurapika knew that he was up now. At least it was Leorio who had to choose him and not Killua. So, when his friend asked him, he answered with 'Truth'. Why he did that, he didn't quite know himself, but he was pretty sure Leorio wouldn't ask him about his feelings for him.

What the doctor did ask, though, was absolutely unexpected, for one, and kind of even more intimate! Kurapika looked absolutely shocked at the other man.

"W-what kind of question is that?!" He shouted out in a flustered way with a dark blush rushing to his cheeks.

Kurapika just couldn't believe the other had asked him something like that! How could he? His embarrassment was starting to grow to epic proportions when an innocent voice suddenly piped up.

"Hey...what's 'masturbate'?" Gon asked with a quizzical look.

It was the young beast hunter's innocent inquiry that calmed Kurapika down. The questions were supposed to be embarrassing, and the players were supposed to tell things about themselves they would never admit to under normal circumstances. On top of that, Leorio was drunk and his inhibitions were most likely down to zero, as was his judgment. He was too drunk to have some hidden agenda in asking such a personal question. These new thoughts helped calm the Kurta down some more. He looked at Gon then.

"It means to touch yourself to gain sexual gratification," he explained before he was aided by an absolutely exasperated Killua.

"It means jerking off!"

As calm as possible, Kurapika answered Leorio's question then.

"Yes, I have. Just like any other _guy_ on this planet."

The Kurta kind of congratulated himself on his cool answer.

* * *

When it was Leorio's turn to ask the question for Kurapika's 'Truth', the young doctor found difficulty in figuring out what he wanted to ask. Dozens of half-formed questions flitted around his mind's eye then, the taller man wanting nothing more than to ask every one of them because he felt they were important, even though he didn't quite know the entirety of the questions he wanted to ask. With Kurapika, any answer he could get out of the Kurta was more important than anything else, and Leorio had never felt something like that before. There were many things he knew of his blond friend, but there were just as many things that he didn't know, and he yearned to learn them.

As the doctor stared intently at the black-list hunter, though, one question out of all the rest fully formed then. Leorio was staring at Kurapika, and his culturally significant clothes. Kurapika was always so refined, and had a majestic air about him, even when he was infuriated and ready to tear your throat out. This bit of information had always…intrigued Leorio. He always wondered if there was a different side to his friend. Sure, he had seen Kurapika in his vengeful state, but…there was something more that he wanted to see…Every man on the earth was universally the same when it came to a certain part of their characters, and Leorio actually wanted to know if Kurapika was similar to him in that respect, too.

So, with that thought in mind, Leorio asked Kurapika if he masturbated. It seemed like a really good question to ask, and the answer was something he really wanted to know for some unfathomable reason he couldn't quite understand at the moment. Kurapika, along with Gon and Killua, were surprised by his question, though, which threw Leorio off a bit. What were they so shocked about? He thought that he had asked a very sound question.

The confused emission user continued to stare at his blond friend then, ignoring his surprised friends in favor of taking in the round, feminine features of Kurapika's face, his beautiful brown eyes, his soft, delicate looking lips…

Leorio broke himself from his trance the next moment when Kurapika seemed to relax then, his eyes shining determinedly. The rookie hunter didn't understand how his Kurta friend had calmed down so easily, because he hadn't been paying attention, but he was glad all the same, because he finally got his answer.

The young doctor let out a light chuckle then as the Kurta's words met his ears, before he took another drink from his bottle of wine.

"That'sss good ta'know," Leorio slurred out then in slight relief. "Ya' seem so…ref'ned ya'know? I w'ndered if ya did normal thhhings…from time ta time. It'sss good ta know ya're normal 'n healthy."

It really was good to know that Kurapika was a normal young man underneath all of his anger and self-loathing…although it was hard to imagine the delicate looking Kurta actually enacting sexual pleasure onto his self…

…Actually, no it wasn't…

Leorio felt his face overheat then as an image of Kurapika touching himself came to mind. Not knowing what to do with himself then, the taller man chugged the rest of his wine. When he was done and gasping for breath, Killua decided to continue on with the game.

"Okay, now that the crazy old man over there is done trying to drown himself, how about we go on to round two?" The silver-haired hunter asked as his eyes rested on Kurapika again. "Lucky you, Kurapika, you get to start off another round for us."

* * *

After he had blurted out his question, Gon knew he had asked something stupid. There was a moment of silence and it felt like time was suspended somehow. For some reason, Kurapika's embarrassed self-consciousness subsided after his question. At least that was something good, right? The way he looked now was much more like his usual contained self, Gon decided.

Kurapika answered his question then, but with big words that didn't make things too clear for him. Maybe he should get a dictionary and learn every word in it? But that didn't help him in this moment in the least. It was Killua who blurted out the meaning in easy words he understood, then, and once he did understand, he looked at Leorio scandalized. That was a kind of question you really, really shouldn't ask!

Still, Kurapika answered. Gon was kind of intrigued by that. He had never thought about it too much. To him it felt natural to sometimes touch himself, but he also knew that it was something very private that you didn't talk about. Gon had never asked himself if others did it, too, but Kurapika's answer made sense in a way. If he felt the need, why shouldn't others? He wondered, though, why Kurapika made it a guy thing. Were girls different that way, then? Well, it didn't really matter anyway, since they were all guys here, and he was pretty sure that he shouldn't go and ask Biscuit about it. You really shouldn't ask someone a question like that, and he had a feeling Biscuit would react in a pretty painful way if anyone did nonetheless. Maybe, just maybe, he might ask Mito about it, when he went home again sometime.

For some reason Gon couldn't quite fathom, he found his gaze settling on Killua then. He only realized this fully when his eyes met with the shining sapphire orbs of his best friend. Surprise flashed in them before they hid again behind their damned shield of silver hair the next second. Gon really, really wished those bangs would be gone. He felt like he might have discovered something important if he had been able to look into those eyes just a little longer, but once again, those bangs interfered!

Killua told Kurapika that he was up then, and the Kurta didn't seem too happy about that. He took a long moment, looking at each of them, before he finally settled on Killua. When he asked him which he chose, truth or dare, his best friend chose the dare this time. Gon grinned, wondering what the other would get to do. He never expected the dare Kurapika uttered then.

"I dare you to cut off that ponytail of yours."

When the words were out, the young beast hunter looked shocked. He felt like he was responsible for what had happened. He had just wished Killua's hair to be gone (granted, the bangs only, mind you!), and now Kurapika dared him to cut it!

Wide eyed, Gon looked at Killua, holding his breath as he waited on his best friend's reaction. With the heat in this tropical climate, and after Killua had told him that he thought of cutting it anyway, the teen feared the worst. Even though his friend had said he would keep his hair long, this was the golden opportunity to go back on his word. The dare was a solid reason to do so, after all.

Gon felt the worst for wishing Killua's hair gone, and, if his friend decided to agree, he felt it was his own fault for putting his wish out there for the universe to answer it. Still, he couldn't help but beg his best friend with his biggest puppy-dog-eyes _ever_ to back out of the dare and keep his beautiful hair!

* * *

Killua had been more than surprised by Leorio's question, but, at the same time, he was glad for it. He wasn't quite sure what the doctor's subconscious was trying to get through with his drunken actions, but there definitely was a possibility that the other was starting to accept his attraction to Kurapika. It was hard to tell for certain, though, because if the doctor was truly blushing out of embarrassment from his question or perverted thoughts, Killua would have to try to discern it through the drunken blush the taller man already had on his cheeks.

Before the former assassin could try and see if there was a difference concerning the blush on Leorio's face, though, Gon had to go and ask what masturbation was. Killua could feel his hairs stand on end as the word in itself left the beast hunter's lips. Just having Gon say the word was arousing…

Kurapika tried to explain to Gon then what the action was, but it only confused the spiky-haired teen more. Out of exasperation then, Killua just shouted out that it meant jerking off, and Gon was able to understand it just fine. A small blush of his own embarrassment dusted the silver-haired teen's cheeks then as Gon stared at Leorio in a scandalized fashion, undoubtedly disturbed the doctor actually asked the private question to begin with.

Killua didn't realize he was staring at his best friend then until Gon's eyes met his. In surprise, the young transmuter turned his gaze away and hid his eyes beneath his bangs. His heart was hammering in his chest from just having the split second look at Gon's honest, hazel depths. Damn it, he was acting like a school girl with a crush! Not only that, but he was starting to fantasize about Gon touching himself!

Trying to distract himself from everything else at that moment, Killua decided to continue on with the game then, so he asked Kurapika to start the second round. There was a long moment of silence then as the Kurta took in each of their faces, before his brown eyes settled onto him and the other asked him to pick 'Truth' or 'Dare'.

Killua felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise in apprehension as his blond friend stared at him with a calculating look. Not really sure what to expect, the former assassin chose 'Dare' since he found the option was the easiest route to take.

The silver-haired teen's eyes widened in shock the next second, though, when Kurapika asked him to cut off his ponytail. Under normal circumstances, Killua wouldn't have batted an eye at the dare, and would have gone through with it easily, but now, after he knew how much Gon liked his hair long, he wasn't sure if he could go through with the action.

Feeling Gon's gaze then, Killua chanced a glance over his friend's way to see the other staring at him with the biggest puppy-dog eyes he had ever managed. The former assassin quickly looked away from the sight, but the damage had already been dealt. Now there really was no way for him to go through with the dare.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to go with truth instead," Killua mumbled out then as a light blush covered his cheeks, and he bowed his head to hide his eyes beneath his bangs again. Just knowing that Gon liked the way he looked was enough to push whatever doubts he had towards his hair away. Sure it was annoying to keep it long, especially during hot weather, but he'd deal with it if Gon liked it.

"Alright," Killua heard Kurapika utter then, his voice turning slightly suspicious as he asked his question instead, "was Gon actually sick two days ago during the night at the restaurant?"

Killua felt his heart leap into his throat from shock as the question registered in his ears. The former assassin's eyes had widened as well, but now they were narrowed into frustrated slits as he came to realize that Kurapika was on to him and Gon's actions. In all honesty, Killua had assumed that Kurapika would eventually catch onto their plans, but just knowing that the other actually was, was still very annoying! Not only that, but the young transmuter felt like he had just got outsmarted in a game of chess. He only had two options to choose in this scenario; admit to Gon not being sick that night and confirming Kurapika's suspicions, or back out of the question to keep the Kurta still guessing and face the wrath of Gon for spending so much of their money that he was keeping safe. Then again, though, if he still backed out of the question, that might raise Kurapika's suspicions even more as well…

Seeing as he didn't want to hear Gon bitch at him for something like that (he already got enough of that whenever he tried to buy sweets after a mission), and knowing that he couldn't avoid what was to come no matter what he decided to to, Killua admitted defeat and ground out an angry, "No" for the awaiting Kurta. The silver-haired teen saw understanding dawn in his blond friend's eyes then, which only infuriated Killua more. He hated being outsmarted like that…

…But there definitely was a way he could get back at the Kurta.

A devious smile lit up Killua's face then as he stared determinedly at Kurapika. Seeing as Leorio had already asked their conjuring friend such an intimate question, why not him? Of course, he was hoping more for an intimate gesture, but those two options were definitely enough to make Kurapika feel uncomfortable, and for Killua to get his justified payback.

"Alright, Kurapika, Truth or Dare?" Killua asked in a sickeningly sweet fashion. This was going to be soooo good!

It took a while for Kurapika to answer, but when he did, he chose 'Dare' in an apprehensive fashion.

"I dare you to kiss Leorio," Killua demanded with ease then, his devious smile widening when he saw Kurapika stare at him in complete shock. Out of the corners of his eyes, Killua could see Gon looking unfazed by the question, and Leorio, besides looking drunk, actually looked intrigued by the proposition. Oh yes, this was definitely going to be good! The younger black-list hunter could see that his senior counterpart looked about ready to turn down his dare, though, and Killua just couldn't have that. It looked like he'd have to scare and poke at Kurapika's pride in order to make sure that things went his way.

"I would suggest not backing out of the dare, Kurapika," Killua stated in a teasing, knowing fashion then. "If you do, you'll have a question waiting for you that's ten times more embarrassing to deal with. And if you decide to back out of both of the options, then you're just a chicken. I answered your question even though I didn't want to, so now you should show the same courtesy, or be a coward. It's your choice."

* * *

Kurapika's dare for Killua turned out to be much more informative than he ever could have guessed. He only had decided on it, because the other's long hair was an outstanding feature, and differed the most from the old Killua. The Kurta had banked on the teen taking the dare, it was just hair after all, and would grow back if he actually liked it more the way it was now.

What happened though was that Gon was the most shocked by the dare and seemed to beg Killua to back out of it. The fact that the former assassin did just that was proof to Kurapika that there was something more going on between the two boys than they liked to admit.

This left Kurapika with a truth to ask the younger hunter. It was time to put his suspicions to the test. Was he correct in his assumptions that Killua and Gon tried to get him together with Leorio? The conjurer thought it best to keep this suspicion from Leorio for the moment, though. The doctor might get the wrong ideas if he found out. That was why Kurapika picked a roundabout way to find out, and only asked whether Gon really was sick at the restaurant two days ago. In his intoxicated state, Leorio wasn't too likely to think through the implications of Killua's answer.

Even before he heard the silver-haired boy say the word, Kurapika had his answer. It was the plain frustration painted over the former assassin's face that spoke volumes. So, Killua actually tried to play matchmaker. But why? How did he come up with such an idea? Kurapika knew about Killua's intelligence, his observatory skills, and his inquisitive, fast mind, so it might very well be that the boy found out about his feelings for Leorio, but it was obvious that the doctor didn't...swing the same way. Didn't Killua understand that? If the other one didn't, then he needed to talk to him and explain, no matter how hard and embarrassing this would be for him.

What Kurapika had forgotten about in all his assumptions and schemes was Killua's immediate chance for retaliation, though. He felt very apprehensive when he saw the devious smile on the younger one's lips as he asked for 'Truth' or 'Dare'. The young Kurta knew that he had set his own trap, in a way. There were just too many possibilities for Killua to choose either way, but he had to pick his choice. No matter what he tried to think up and expect, he would have to wait and see how Killua chose to take his revenge. In the end, Kurapika decided on 'Dare', hoping to pick the lesser evil. He was wrong.

Pure and utter shock was written on the usually cool face of the Kurta. The other's revenge was worse than anything he could have suspected...or was it? A part of Kurapika actually felt excitement. Their first kiss had been pretty amazing, while it had lasted, but how would Leorio react to this? Kurapika turned to stare in new apprehension at the doctor. Either the other had not understood that the dare actually involved him, or he didn't care. Kurapika wasn't too sure which. As he tried to decide to rather chance a decision of truth, Killua made it pretty clear that this option wasn't an option at all.

The Kurta's eyes threw daggers at the transmuter then. The trap was pretty much perfect, and even backing out would be as good a confession as just pulling through. It was the only way to go, really, to just take the dare and play it as cool as humanly possible.

"Well, I...I'd say this dare isn't only up to me to take. If Leorio isn't adverse to the idea...?"

His words were barely out when the doctor shook his head and answered with a very happy, "Nnnnope!"

Kurapika's heart pounded so hard in his chest, that he felt like the other hunters must hear it. With Leorio's negative yet affirmative answer, there was no other way to get out of the situation without making it any worse. He knew only too well that Killua wouldn't allow for a fast, short peck on the lips to count. If he had to go through with this then he should better make the best of it, and try to enjoy it. It would be his last chance at kissing Leorio anyway.

Moving a little closer at first, he leaned into the other man. His hand moved for Leorio's neck, pulling the taller man down a bit. When his lips touched their counterparts, heat rushed through the Kurta's veins. His slightly parted lips moved softly against Leorio's. Before Kurapika could lose himself to the feeling and forget about the dare and the two boys watching them, he decided to end the kiss. Before he could, though, Leorio's strong hands pulled him back in, his tongue once more entering the Kurta's mouth.

There was a helpless groan that just too easily turned into a moan as the doctor's tongue roamed his mouth, filling it with the taste of the wine and Leorio himself. Kurapika felt himself lose grip on the reality of the situation. No matter how much he wanted this kiss, Leorio didn't know what he was doing, and there were two people watching them! This kiss was just wrong! With an immense effort, he pulled his last bit of strength of will together and pushed the doctor back.

The Kurta's eyes were slightly glazed over and he was panting as he licked a little stray saliva from his lips.

"I...I guess that should...satisfy your dare..." Kurapika panted, his voice unsteady.

The blond Kurta had no idea that there was a shining red rim surrounding his hazel eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:** Hi there! We'd like to thank you guys for reviewing. Your thoughts about our story interest us and we always try to answer any of your questions. Of course we're happy, too, if you decide to follow or fave us ;D_

_So here is chapter nine already. Last time we left you guys with a major cliffhanger XD Sorry about that, but we have to cut at some point or some people will get overwhelmed at the sheer amount of pages to read ;D Just like our latest reviewer asked for, the story shifts once more to focus a little more on Gon and Killua's relationship. Yet, for the Leorio x Kurapika faction there is a yummy tidbit at the end of this chapter. Finally, we're getting closer to the reason why this story is rated M for mature ;D Now I'm gonna shut up and leave you to it! _

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Leorio's eyebrows rose with intrigue upon Killua's dare for Kurapika. For some reason, the silver-haired teen kept trying to persuade his Kurta friend to go along with the dare instead of backing out of it, and the doctor just couldn't understand why. What was so wrong in kissing him? Hadn't Kurapika and him done it before without any qualms...? Did Kurapika not want to kiss him again?

He then heard his blond friend in question ask him if he had any problems with the dare, and Leorio just smiled and shook his head against the question before he answered with a happy 'Nnnnope!' If the kiss was just like the last time, then the doctor knew that he'd enjoy it…even though he had a feeling that he shouldn't for some reason.

With that said, he then felt Kurapika's hand behind his neck, before he felt the other pull him downwards, and their lips blissfully met. Leorio hummed in appreciation as the Kurta's soft lips pressed seamlessly against his, the warmth of the other spreading throughout his system in a pleasant manner. Before he could enjoy the feeling too much, though, Kurapika started to pull away. But the kiss had barely started!

Not wanting the good feeling to end, and wanting more besides, the taller man's hands shot out and grabbed hold of his blond friend's shoulders, pulling him in closer. Leorio felt Kurapika gasp then, which triggered the young emission user to push his tongue into the other's mouth. Leorio shuddered at the moan that left Kurapika's being at the action, the sound vibrating across his tongue as he searched every nook and cranny of the other's mouth, enjoying the unique flavor that was Kurapika.

All of a sudden, though, Leorio felt himself being pushed away. With a small whine and a frown, his and Kurapika's lips disconnected, leaving the both of them to pant breathlessly from the exertion. The young doctor watched each and every breath that left the Kurta's mouth then, every movement of his chest, the way his tongue darted out to lick his lips…

Leorio could feel his lower half stir into life at the sight, his own tongue darting out to lick his own lips to get the last tastes of Kurapika that he could manage. Unexplainable want consumed him then. He wanted more…so much more…but then he noticed the tinges of red around his best friend's eyes. Leorio stared at the sight in confusion for a long moment, even though Kurapika had turned away from him by that point. Kurapika's eyes…red…that meant bad…that meant he was angry…

Deciding against jumping the other to get another kiss, Leorio just sat patiently for the next part of the game to happen, a small frown of frustration evident on his face.

* * *

Killua smiled in triumph as Leorio happily agreed to the kissing dare. He almost laughed at Kurapika's face, too. It was just so priceless that the young Kurta had to go through with the dare or face harder and more embarrassing consequences. When the two finally kissed a second later then, it started off innocently enough, but Killua assumed that Leorio's drunken lustfulness kicked in a second before Kurapika could stop the kiss in order to make it deeper. Yeah, both of his friends were definitely liking the kiss now, if the small moans he heard were anything to go by.

With a pleased smile on his face, the silver-haired teen sent Gon a look of victory. They had achieved what they wanted, and now it was mainly up to their older friends to figure things out for the rest of the night. Hopefully by tomorrow morning, they'd be in a relationship…or closer in a sense, anyway.

When the kiss finally ended due to Kurapika pushing himself free, Killua smirked mischievously to himself as he saw how flustered his Kurta friend was; Kurapika's eyes were even surrounded by red around the edges. He had only heard that Kurta eyes turned red when they were angered or extremely agitated…but…was it possible that they turned red as well when they were very excited? Excited as in…aroused?

If it was possible, Killua's smirk grew even wider as Kurapika turned to him and panted his own statement about the kiss between his much needed breaths.

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely satisfied with that," the former assassin purred out in satisfaction, taking note of how frustrated Leorio looked as he stared at an oblivious Kurapika out of the corner of his eyes. "It's your turn to pick again, Kurapika, but, sadly, you can only choose between Leorio and Gon."

It was then that Killua wondered if Kurapika would try and find a way to exact another form of revenge on him through the other two players…and if that happened…it would more than likely be Gon, and Killua wasn't sure if he could handle what was coming next. Would Kurapika pose the same dare to Gon and him? Or would he choose a different route?

* * *

The warm feeling still flowing through his body, the blond Kurta couldn't be too angry at Killua anymore. Even though the boy was sadly on the wrong track, he actually meant well. Most likely, the drunk doctor would not remember what had passed between them in the morning, and that would be for the best. Still, Kurapika made sure not too look Leorio's way. He feared for the feelings he might reveal, although the mischievous and kind of knowing look in Killua's eyes were sure signs that he had already revealed way too much.

Even when the transmuter told him that it was his turn again, and that he was only left to choose between Leorio and Gon, he pointedly refrained from looking at the emission user. He hoped that somehow the other man would forget more easily if he pretended like it had been nothing. But it had been something, something special, and there was still a warm buzz in his system. Most likely, no...no _surely,_ it was the last kiss he would ever share with Leorio, and he treasured that feeling.

Pushing those thoughts aside, though, it was no surprise that Kurapika chose to ask Gon what he wanted to do next, since he still couldn't bring himself to look at the taller doctor for fear of what it would do to him. To his surprise, Gon chose 'Truth'. Feeling more mellow now since the kiss, Kurapika decided to do something that might help Killua.

"Okay, Gon. Have you ever really kissed somebody? And I'm not talking about a good night peck from Mito, but a full kiss, kind of like...just now."

The beast hunter was sixteen years of age and wasn't shy about anything. Still, Kurapika was pretty sure he hadn't done anything like it, much like Killua. It was a too roundabout way for Gon to realize something from the question, but maybe the fast deducting mind of the former assassin would understand the implications, especially since Gon had pretty much asked the same question but with an anxious air about him.

* * *

Since Gon had expected the kissing dare to come up sometime, he wasn't too surprised when Killua finally sprung it on the hapless Kurapika. The Kurta didn't seem too happy with his opportunity, though. He actually kind of looked pretty mad when his gaze fixed on his best friend. But wasn't this kiss something good? Gon knew that his kiss with Killua had felt weird but pretty good, too. Maybe Kurapika just had to feel it to know?

Although they didn't close their eyes at first, like Killua had demanded on the Ferris Wheel, the kiss was much the same as their own had been. That was until Leorio took hold of Kurapika. Gon's eyes widened slightly as he watched on. There was something decidedly different about this kiss. He heard the soft moans and the smacking of the lips much clearer than most other human beings would. He saw Leorio's tongue dart into Kurapika's mouth. He had no idea one could do that, and that it apparently felt good, judging from the smaller blond's moans. Should he have done that when he had kissed Killua? Kurapika's cheeks expanded a few times as well, like something pushed against them. Understanding that it was Leorio's tongue darting around the Kurta's mouth, Gon moved his own tongue experimentally around in his mouth.

He stopped instantly when he felt Killua's gaze on him; feeling self-conscious and trying to hide what he had been doing. His friend seemed to be pretty satisfied with what he had achieved and smiled victoriously. Gon returned the smile maybe a little too brightly from nervousness, but he was known to grin a lot, right? Killua turned back to watch the pair, so he didn't seem to be suspicious at all.

Once the kiss ended, Kurapika looked pretty dazed. There even was a glow of excited crimson around his irises. Gon looked at Killua then. Sure, his best friend had no Kurta eyes, but still there was the feeling that he would at least like to see that same dazed glaze in the other's sapphire eyes. It was the first time he had felt this way, and he wasn't too sure what it meant; he just knew he wanted to make Killua happy and feel as good as Kurapika did at that moment.

When the Kurta turned to him and asked him for 'Truth' or 'Dare' however, he shied away from the dare this time. If Kurapika made him kiss Killua now, just like he had with Leorio, the outcome wouldn't be the same, of that he was sure. Yet, he couldn't lose against the doctor and be a worse kisser! He understood, though, that he had to train this tongue-thing before he tried it out on Killua to make him feel even better than Kurapika had just now! Because of that, for the moment, choosing 'Truth' was the better option.

Gon was pretty surprised at the truth he was asked, though. He usually wasn't shy about anything. Killua had told him more than once that he came out asking questions no one else would. Still, their kiss had been something special and...private. His gaze darted to his friend, unsure whether he needed permission to come out and say it, but since Kurapika had not asked for the name of the person, it would remain a secret, yet, right?

"Yes, I have," he answered truthfully then.

He ignored the shocked look on Kurapika's face, not wanting the other to try and ask him further questions, and turned to Leorio, the only player left in this round.

"Truth or dare?"

* * *

When Killua heard Gon pick 'Truth' instead of 'Dare' he didn't know what to think. His mind was even more confused, though, when Kurapika asked his question the next moment. All of a sudden, Killua felt self-conscious about himself, and it didn't help that Gon had just sent him an unsure look. What was that look for anyway? Was Gon silently asking permission to answer because they had kissed or…or was it because Gon felt slightly ashamed? Was…was there something Gon wasn't telling him? Did Gon not consider that what they did in the Ferris Wheel was a true kiss? Had…had Gon kissed someone else before Killua had gotten the chance? The very thought upset the silver-haired teen, and his sour mood only turned worse when Gon answered that he had. There was no way for Killua to ask his friend if he was referring to their kiss (if it was even considered a kiss), or if he had kissed someone else prior without embarrassing himself and making himself look suspicious.

When Gon asked Leorio for his choice then, Killua tried to focus on his drunken friend instead of the turmoil added to his system. The young doctor looked really out of it then; his eyes half-lidded and looking rather sleepy. Was Leorio going to fall asleep any second?

It took a little longer than necessary for Leorio to respond, but, when he did, he picked 'Dare', even though he really looked like he could barely stand up by that point in time. Killua watched his best friend then as Gon contemplated on what to make their taller friend do.

"I dare you to kiss me like you did Kurapika!" Gon proclaimed then, which practically made Killua's heart stop and burst out of his chest at the same time, and Kurapika to gape at Gon like he had just grown an extra head.

Leorio blinked at Gon in a perplexed fashion as Killua stared at his best friend in complete shock, his mouth flapping uselessly with words he couldn't even begin to form because of the shock to his system. What the hell was Gon doing? The point was to make Leorio and Kurapika kiss each other! If Leorio and Gon kissed then not only would Killua be pissed beyond belief, but Kurapika would be upset again as well!

"Hmmmm…suuuure…?" Leorio drawled out in an uncertain shrug, a part of him looking a bit uncaring of the situation, but another seeming conflicted by the idea. But, just as he leaned forward towards Gon, he fell face first into the carpet. Killua heard his other two friends ask the young doctor if he was okay, but they only received a few snores in answer. Leorio had just fallen asleep.

The room was silent for a moment as the three friends took in the sleeping doctor's form, and as Gon leaned forward to try and shake Leorio awake. Their emission using friend didn't stir.

When someone finally spoke up then, it was Gon; wondering on what he should do for his dare now that Leorio was out of the game. Killua just bristled at the question, remembering on how Gon wanted to kiss Leorio like a passionate idiot for some stupid freaking reason.

"You can take your dare and shove it where the sun don't shine, you freaking idiot!" Killua shouted in a jealous rage then, hurt flashing across his eyes as he glared daggers into Gon's rich hazel. Unable to look at the other any longer, at the stupid confusion riddling Gon's beautiful orbs, Killua turned his gaze away to hide his crestfallen sapphires behind his bangs. Gon was a freaking bastard!

Before the former assassin's brain could logically inform him that he was being ridiculous with his thoughts and actions because _Gon wasn't his_, Killua stood up abruptly and marched towards the door.

"I'm going for a walk," he mumbled out despondently before he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him, ignoring Gon's concerned calls for him to come back.

* * *

When Leorio picked 'Dare', an idea suddenly came to the young beast hunter. The best way he would understand how that tongue thing worked was if someone showed him, someone like Leorio, who was obviously pretty good at it. That was how Gon decided to dare the doctor to kiss him just like the other had kissed Kurapika.

Too focused on the task ahead, and concentrating on what he wanted to learn, Gon didn't even notice the shocked expression of the other players. He was on a mission. He wanted to understand how a real kiss worked, and he needed to memorize every single thing about it to make it even better so that he could show Killua what he had learned to make him feel even better than Kurapika had.

Leorio agreed to the dare, albeit pretty slowly and in a slurred tone. Still, he leaned over to him then and Gon did the same to close their distance. But, before anything could happen, Leorio's eyes kind of rolled up into his head, his eyelids closed, and he landed on the soft carpet with a deep snore.

There was stunned silence for a long moment that was only broken by the soft snoring sounds of the emission user. Gon just couldn't believe this. How could the other man just fall asleep when he needed him to teach him something?! The beast hunter shook the sleeping form.

"Hey! Leorio!" But there was no reaction at all.

Gon looked at the remaining two players.

"Ehm, and what do I do now about the dare?"

Killua bristled like a cat that had been thrown into cold water at his question. For some reason Gon couldn't understand, his best friend was all fangs and claws, and shouted at him to shove his dare somewhere pretty dark. Even though he had no idea where it came from, the beast hunter had no problem taking the sudden fury of his friend, but he saw pain swirl inside his sapphire pools, too, and that made him pretty anxious. He had done something to hurt his friend, and, once more, was too stupid to know what he had done. His silver-haired friend just turned away from him and left in a furious hurry.

"Killua! Killua stop! Please! What...what did I do?" Gon shouted out anxiously, looking at his retreating friend. He flinched as the door slammed shut, removing his best friend from view in a very violent manner.

Why were things suddenly working out so badly between them? There had been something off and wrong between them since this vacation had started, but he didn't know what it was. He wanted to go back to the way things were. They were always so happy with each other. Yeah, there was the occasional shouting, but not the way it had been happening the last few days. Gon knew it had to be his fault, but if Killua didn't tell him what he did wrong, how was he to change?! He really, really didn't want to hurt Killua. After all, he was the most important person in Gon's world!

* * *

Kurapika looked between the distraught boy and the closed door, and began to understand something about the relationship between his two younger friends. The answer to the 'Truth' the Kurta had asked had really shocked him, but now he was sure he had asked it in the wrong way. Gon was someone who tried a lot of different things. If it had been expected of him, the boy would have gone along with a kiss, most likely with that girl, Palm, he had heard about. Kurapika should have asked if Gon had had a meaningful kiss before. That surely would have turned up a different answer.

Yes, he had been shocked to the core when Gon had asked Leorio to kiss him, and there had even been a surge of utter jealousy, but looking at the boy now, Kurapika knew the kiss wouldn't have meant anything to him. Obviously, this was very different for Killua.

"Gon, why did you command Leorio to kiss you?" He asked the younger hunter. Despite the jealousy he had felt a moment before, he was calm now, knowing he would get an innocent enough answer.

Big, honest hazel eyes turned from the door to him. "I...I wanted to learn. You looked so...hmmm…satisfied and blissful after that kiss. I wanted to know how he had done that."

The answer brought a benign smile to the Kurta's lips. Actually, this was just typical of the beast hunter. Gon had always learned the easiest and fastest way if he was shown something. There had been nothing romantic or even sexual about his request. It had been pure inquisitiveness.

"Will you tell me for whom you wanted to learn that for?" Kurapika asked softly, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer already.

The young enhancer sported a blush then as he looked to the side. "For...for Killua," he admitted almost in a whisper.

Kurapika just nodded, seeing his suspicions confirmed. He reached out and made Gon look at him again.

"Although it is kind of commendable that you want to learn to make Killua happy, this wasn't the best way to go about it," the conjurer explained then. "You see, a kiss is something very special and intimate. I understand that you learn easier by physical example, but, in this case, you should only train with one person. For you, this kiss would have meant nothing, but to Killua, it meant betrayal. You would have shared something with another that is only meant to be shared between you two." He looked at the younger hunter intensely. "Do you understand?"

Gon looked absolutely crestfallen as he nodded that he had understood.

Kurapika nodded, too.

"You should try and apologize to Killua when he returns."

Once again the enhancer nodded.

"Okay, so now we need to take care of this idiot here. I'm of half a mind to just leave Leorio here on the floor, but for one, this is your room, and lastly, he would also surely catch a cold if he stayed on the floor for the night. We need to get him over to our room, I guess."

A few moments later, the uneven pair (height-wise) of Gon and Kurapika dragged their tallest friend from one room to the next and dropped him panting onto the bed there.

"Let's leave him here and get something to eat," Kurapika proposed, to which Gon agreed, only with less enthusiasm than he normally would show.

They made their way downstairs then and walked to the in-house restaurant.

* * *

It had been a long time since Killua had felt so many different emotions rage inside of him. He was jealous of Gon suddenly wanting to kiss Leorio (which, personally, made Killua gag from the very thought because…it was old man Leorio, damn it! That was disgusting!), he was also angry and felt betrayed by the act. And then, there was the swarming confusion he felt on top of that from Gon's truth just moments before his stupid dare. Had…had Gon actually shared a kiss with someone else before? Did Gon even count his kiss on the Ferris Wheel as an actual kiss? These thoughts continued to bombard the poor, silver-haired teen as he walked around the hotel, taking the stairs instead of the elevator for the sake of keeping himself moving.

Killua kept walking around until he was exhausted, and to the point where he couldn't stand his thoughts anymore. Seeing as he was close to his and Gon's hotel room again, and that he was too tired to go and try to find something else to do since it was still raining besides, the former assassin prepared himself before he opened his bedroom door again.

To Killua's surprise, none of his friends were inside. Maybe they were finding something to eat and Leorio was passed out in the next room over?

At the thought of food, the young, blacklist hunter's stomach cried out for nourishment. All of his confusing thoughts had apparently made him hungry.

Still feeling like shit because of Gon, Killua decided to order room service in favor of traveling all the way downstairs to wait at the restaurant. After placing his order (which was more desserts than anything else), the silver-haired teen decided to watch T.V. in order to make his mind focus on something else instead of his best friend. Even with the T. V., though, Killua found that he just couldn't stop his brain from thinking of his beast hunting friend, no matter how he tried. Gon was obviously a permanent fixture in his brain by this point in his life.

Depressed beyond anything else by then, Killua was thankful when room service arrived. Now he could gorge himself on delicious desserts to try and make himself feel better, so that he wouldn't kill Gon the second he saw him again. The young transmuter was just digging into his second chocolate parfait when the said spiky-haired teen finally walked through the door. Kurapika wasn't with him, though, so Killua assumed that their blond friend had finally decided to go to bed. It was still a little early in the evening, around eight at night, but that was still a decent time to try and get some sleep.

Killua tried his best to ignore Gon then as the beast hunter started fretting over him. Instead, he dug into his chocolate parfait with more gusto, but that only seemed to make Gon more concerned. When Killua overheard Gon tentatively ask him why he had gotten angry with him at the end of their game a few seconds later, the former assassin actually huffed in indignation. Gon was so fucking dense!

"It's because…!" Killua started to shout out, almost belting out the truth, but his mind thankfully stopped him in time. There was no way Gon was going to understand his feelings, so it was best to lie about the situation…sort of… "It's because you almost ruined our plans with Leorio and Kurapika, you idiot!" The young transmuter shouted out instead, anger still flashing in his eyes upon realizing that Gon really had almost screwed their plans up. "If you would have kissed Leorio, Kurapika would have been upset and angry again, and he would probably refuse to think of his kiss with Leorio as a true kiss! You seriously almost screwed everything up, you complete dumbass!"

And, with that said, Killua started digging into his hot fudge sundae, his anger and the betrayal he felt towards Gon skyrocketing two-fold. Not only had Gon gone against him with that dare, but he had gone against their original plans concerning their friends. That bastard was a freaking traitor!

* * *

After their dinner, Kurapika said the weather was taking its toll on him and that he wanted to go to bed. Even though Gon wasn't tired yet, he agreed to go up to their rooms in hopes of finding Killua there. He was in luck. His friend was in their room, eating something from room service presumably.

As he got closer, the enhancer saw that Killua seemed to be on his second cup of some kind of dessert, and nothing on the food tray resembled anything nutritious to eat. His silver-haired friend obviously gorged himself on sweets again.

"Killua, you should eat some main dish at least before you start on dessert," Gon said, concerned. It wasn't the first time and surely wouldn't be the last that he'd do this. The beast hunter fretted about his best friend's health sometimes because of his unhealthy eating habits.

Despite his concerns, though, his companion ignored him utterly, and only dug into another sweets dish with even more relish.

"Don't you remember what happened yesterday? I know you like sugar, and I love sweets, too, but there needs to be a healthy balance, Killua..."

The other one didn't even grace him with a sideways glance. Was Kurapika right? Was Killua this furious at him, because he had tried to share a kiss with Leorio, even though it didn't mean anything to him? He had never intended to hurt Killua in any way! It was quite the opposite! Still, he needed to make sure.

"Ehm...Killua? Why did you get angry at me at the end of our game?" He asked the other one carefully.

The transmuter huffed and shouted at him then, only to stop himself a second later. After taking a deep breath, he shouted again and told him that he had almost ruined their plans for Leorio and Kurapika when he had tried to kiss the doctor, and that Kurapika would have been mad if he had gone through with the dare. Before Gon could answer that Kurapika didn't seem mad at him at all, Killua shouted out something else. It hurt the spiky-haired teen right to his core.

His hands balled into fists at his sides. He knew that he wasn't the smartest, but Killua never called him on that. His silver-haired friend was usually pretty patient in explaining things to him. It was one thing to get exasperated because he was a little slow sometimes, but Killua never had used deroga...derogra..._**bad**_ words against him!

This wasn't fair! Really, it wasn't! What he had tried to do would have been for Killua's own benefit! His fists started to shake at his sides as his hurt mixed with fury. Angry tears gleamed in the corners of his eyes.

"I might be a little slow and not as smart as Kurapika and you, but I'm not _**dumb**_," he said in a dark, slightly shaking voice. Gon couldn't tell the other now that he had tried to learn how to kiss better for his sake. That would only confirm Killua's accusation that he was dumb, if he was too stupid to even know how to kiss right. But there was one thing he could still say. "And I will have you know that Kurapika isn't angry with me. I guess..." Gon stopped for a second. What he was about to say was kind of mean, but he was hurt, and what he was about to say was exactly how he felt right then. "I guess Kurapika understands me better than you."

Even though the young enhancer was the one who lashed out now, there was pain in his gaze, and his eyes swam with unshed tears.

* * *

After he had vented his frustrations at Gon, there was a bout of silence between them as Killua ate his sundae. When Gon finally responded to him, the young, black list hunter almost choked on his spoonful of ice cream because of the dark, shaking tone his best friend was speaking with. Glancing up at the other in surprise, Killua didn't know what to think when he saw Gon staring down at him with anger and hurt; unshed tears welling up in his eyes. He knew then that he had hurt his friend from what he had unconsciously said, even though he thought he had a right to yell at him. Either way, Gon's dare was obviously a lack of thinking on his part that really almost messed them up…

When Gon defended his actions by saying that Kurapika wasn't angry with him then, Killua almost yelled back a retort, but Gon's next words sent him into horrified silence. Gon had just told him that Kurapika understood him better…that Killua knew nothing about him even though they had been together so long...What…did that mean…?

Did that mean that he…wasn't good enough to be Gon's friend? That Kurapika was better?

Killua couldn't even see his best friend before him then as his eyes went out of focus, his inner thoughts taking over as shock took hold of his system. He knew that…he had been a little hard on Gon because of his own personal feelings towards the other. Killua knew that was unfair of him. Just because Gon didn't feel the same way towards him didn't mean Killua had to get angry at him for doing something romantic or intimate with someone else. He really had no right to do that, since Gon wasn't _his_…He was just his friend…only his friend… But Killua hadn't been able to stop the raging jealousy inside of him at Gon's previous actions or the pent up frustration that had accumulated from him not being able to obtain the one thing he wanted more than anything else; he had just vented said frustrations at Gon, who didn't deserve them. Sure, Gon deserved a little yelling at, because he obviously hadn't thought through with his plan concerning how it would affect Leorio and Kurapika, but other than that, the other anger Killua had felt towards his friend was uncalled for. Because of him, Gon was angry and upset with him now…Because of him, not only was he not good enough to be Gon's lover (Killua was certain he'd never achieve that status, but that had never stopped him from trying out of vain hope) but now he wasn't even good enough to be his friend. Gon…probably didn't want him anymore…

Killua didn't notice his eyes were wet until he refocused again and could barely see anything through the blur of unshed tears. Startled by the fact that he was close to crying and the fact that he was probably losing Gon caused the silver-haired to start hyperventilating. What would he do if Gon wasn't there anymore?! What would he do if Gon hated him?! What if Gon was disgusted with him?! He was going to be alone!

Eyes widening at this realization, Killua quickly hid his sapphire orbs behind his bangs then as tears started to fall down his face. The former assassin hugged himself then as he started half-sob/half-gasp for air as total panic flooded his system. Gon hated him…Gon didn't want him…Gon hated him…Gon didn't want him….Gon hated him…Gon didn't want him…_**GonhatedhimGondidn'twanthim!**_

It was then that Killua felt something grab his shoulders. A pained cry of surprise left the silver-haired teen's lips, even though the grip on his shoulders didn't hurt at all. He couldn't see anything but his own tears as he struggled within the hold, his panic-riddled body trying to break free, to run, to get away from what he was feeling. He was worthless, disgusting, selfish, unworthy; everything his family had told him. He was just a dark stain upon this world that wasn't meant to live in the light. He was a disgusting creature; a monster unbefitting of affection. _**Gon wanted nothing more to do with him!**_

* * *

When Killua stopped his smug kind of way of eating, Gon felt a little satisfied. Even when the shock of his verbal blow registered with the silver-haired hunter, it felt kind of good. At least that meant Killua wasn't ignoring him any longer. But when he saw the other's sapphire orbs begin to swim in a salty lake of tears, Gon's stomach dropped.

Oh damn! What had he done?! The silence between them stretched into an eternity, and more and more water pooled underneath Killua's now hazy orbs until they spilled over. All of Gon's anger and his hurt pride were gone in an instant as he watched tears fall from his best friend's eyes, and heard the heart wrenching sobs coming from the former assassin. Gon felt shocked to the core. Killua was an ex-assassin; he had grown up getting tortured by his own family. He almost never cried...not like this...never like this. And...and this was his fault.

As realization struck, Gon's heart clenched painfully. He had made the person that meant all and everything to him cry! He was the worst kind of scum! He needed to...he needed to... Somehow he needed to make Killua stop! He needed to apologize and make it better. Yes!

Closing the distance between them, Gon took hold of the other's shaking shoulders. The moment his fingers touched his best friend, he cried out like the tender touch caused him the worst pain. The beast hunter winced, but held on as Killua tried to escape him, crying even worse than before.

"Stop, Killua! Please, stop crying. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said. Please stop," he begged the other one in vain.

Gon sat down on the bed next to the other one then. Lost on what else to do, his arms wrapped around his friend's shaking body, pulling it close. With his hand cradling Killua's neck, he held him close, making the other cry into his shoulder.

"Ssshhhh, Killua...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean what I said...Please...stop crying...You can make me do anything you want...I will even feed you some sweets, but please...please stop crying," he whispered in a soft voice, soothingly rocking his best friend.

Seeing the other one in such a state hurt much, much worse than the bad things Killua had said to him. All he wanted was for Killua to be his usual self again.

* * *

The silver-haired teen couldn't remember ever letting out his emotions like this. He had cried before, but always out of Gon's sight, and it had usually been silent and far between, except for that time that Gon had been very close to death. No, he had never cried this hard in his entire sixteen years of existence. Even his parents had told him that he was pretty quiet as a baby (it didn't help that they probably did things to him when he cried to begin with. They started teaching the assassin ways to their children right after childbirth after all, so that they could control them like damn puppets…), so for him to be crying like this now was even more of a shock to his system then it was that Gon might not want to be with him anymore…

…But if that was true, then why was Gon comforting him?

This last thought seemed to bring a bit of sense back to Killua's chaotic mind, as his crying started to subside to small heaves and hiccups. He was beyond guilty and embarrassed over his actions by that point, and Gon was only making matters worse because he was still apologizing to him. The former assassin knew that he didn't deserve such kind words.

"D-Don't…apolo…gize…" Killua hiccuped out through his tears as he buried his face further into Gon's shoulder so that he was actually in the crook of the other's neck. He was too ashamed to show his face, too ashamed of his actions that he feared that if he actually looked at his best friend then, he'd only see disgust. "…I…don't…deserve…it…"

He heard Gon try to protest then as he rubbed his back in a comforting manner, but the very action made Killua even sicker to his stomach. He knew that he didn't deserve to feel the warmth of the other's arms, to hear his kind words, but he refused to let go of Gon and even drew himself closer to the other, contradicting himself. His mind and body were telling him two completely different things, which only made Killua even more confused.

"I…took my…fru-frustrations…out…on you…" Killua gasped out through his crying then, trying to explain why he didn't deserve Gon or his friendship. "I…made you…feel…horrible…I'm…a m-monster…"

Just saying those words out loud seemed to make them sink harder into his being, to the point that Killua truly believed what he said, and felt absolute revulsion towards himself. Gon was the light, a beacon of hope, and all Killua was doing by being around him was smothering him for his own purposes, for his own desires. He was like a leech, draining everything that Gon was and fearing of letting go because, if he did, there was a high probability that he wouldn't survive…that he'd starve without the other's affections, his guidance…Killua knew that he had needed Gon far more than the beast hunter had ever needed him just for the sake of mental stability, and…he was easily replaceable in Gon's existence. Killua truly wasn't meant for this world. He was just too mentally unstable to function normally in society; to function normally without a crutch. Gon was that crutch, and without him, he'd either be pathetically helpless, or a danger if that said crutch had actually been a leash the whole time.

Killua was truly beginning to question everything concerning his and Gon's friendship then. Maybe…this had all been a lie for himself to uphold, because he had wanted to be normal so badly…maybe, Gon and him really weren't friends at all, and he was living in a larger fantasy than he had realized. How…how pathetic was he?

"I'm…sorry…Gon…" Killua apologized then as his crying started to lessen to the point that he was just gasping for air in order to calm his system down. "For…everything…I'm…I'm just a horrible person…I…don't deserve you…I don't deserve anything…"

* * *

A distraught Killua protested his apologies. Gon tried to persuade the other one that he very well deserved an apology, especially with the way he was crying now. Although Killua kept protesting his attempts at an apology, he still clung to him and held onto him even tighter than before. It felt like his friend feared he might leave him, but Gon could never do that. He just kept stroking the other's back and tried to soothe him somehow.

The silver-haired hunter had buried his face into the crook of his neck and Gon felt tears slowly drench his shirt then. He wished he knew how to make Killua stop. It was so hard to bear, to see his best friend in this state and know it was his own fault. But it was Killua himself who took the blame and told him he felt horrible about what he had done.

"It's all good. I'm not mad, and you're certainly no monster!" The raven-haired hunter exclaimed concerned.

He had no idea what was going on with his friend, but his state seemed to deteriorate even against all his attempts at making things better. When he heard the next words that tumble from his friend's lips, he felt shocked. Gon grasped Killua's shoulders then and pushed the clinging body away from him, but only to be able to fully face the other. Concern and anger were mixed in his own gaze.

"Stop saying something like that," he demanded. "I won't let you say such stupid things! You're not horrible and you are no monster! You are my friend and you are kind and nice. I'm glad and I'm honored to be your friend! You were my first friend and you are my best friend, and you deserve to be my friend just like I deserve to have you!" The anger in his voice was gone by then, and his voice became softer, but it grew in intensity when he continued. "You deserve my friendship, Killua. You deserve so much more. Don't ever doubt your own worth. You being with me and being my friend means the world to me."

Very open, very honest puppy-dog-eyes looked into Killua's wet and doubtful ones. Gon understood his words were still not enough. Maybe if he confessed his own fears, maybe then his friend would understand better? Maybe they were fighting the same fears in a way?

"I...I'm sorry I shouted at you, but when you called me dumb...I...freaked out. I know I'm not as smart as you. I know I'm a little slow sometimes. You have to explain stuff to me more often than to other people, and I know you feel exasperated by that often. I tried to get smarter, really, I did! But it's not as easy as getting stronger. Sometimes I fear...that I don't deserve you. Sometimes I fear you will finally lose patience and...and leave me. There are so many Nen users out there that are much smarter than me. Most would kill to become your partner. You're a Zoldyck! But still...still I hope you will look past my little faults and remember all our good times together and stay with me, just like you promised."

Gon's grip on Killua's shoulders loosened. One hand slid down the other's arm to take his friend's hand into his.

"I'm not sure I'm worthy enough to be your friend, but I will always, always fight to stay by your side. So don't you ever say something stupid like you don't deserve to be my friend. You _are_ my friend, and I won't let you say stupid things about yourself like that."

He looked into Killua's still wet eyes, searching for a sign that the other understood and that his words helped to make the other one feel better again.

* * *

Before Killua could even catch his breath, he felt Gon grab hold of his shoulders and push him away. The silver-haired teen could feel his heart seize in terror then as the warmth of the other's body left him. Was Gon sick of him by this point? Did the other not want anything to do with him anymore?! When Killua looked into Gon's eyes then, his fears almost felt confirmed. Gon was glaring angrily at him. Did…did the other hate him…?

Just as these thoughts surfaced, they were quickly snuffed from the former assassin's mind as Gon shouted angrily at him for saying such things about himself; for calling himself a monster. Killua was shocked by this turn of events, because he had honestly expected Gon to hate him after everything that had happened; after the way he had acted in the last few minutes. Why…Why was the other speaking to him so softly now? Why was he angry that he had demeaned his own self-worth? What was his self-worth to Gon anyway?! Why did the other even care?!

It was then that Killua heard Gon's own confession. The young transmuter's eyes widened in even more surprise then, his eyes still filled with tears, although they had stilled by this point, as he realized that during all of the time they had been together, not only had he been second guessing his own self-worth to Gon, but Gon had been thinking about the same thing in concerns to their friendship. Gon…felt just as unworthy of him as Killua felt unworthy of the other…and that explained why he had been so hurt by his angry jab at his intelligence earlier.

Feeling one of Gon's hands leave his shoulder then, Killua had to suppress a shudder as he felt his best friend trail his hand down his arm in order to take his hand instead, the other's hazel eyes staring earnestly into his. It was then that Gon commented how he didn't know if he was good enough to be his friend, but he wouldn't let him say such horrible things about himself, and that he'd fight to stay by his side. Killua didn't know how to handle all of this information. On the one hand, his whole body was filling with indescribable warmth at his friend's kind words, and, on the other, Killua felt disappointment begin to smother him, telling him that Gon really only saw him as a friend and nothing more.

Unable to look the other in the eyes at the moment, Killua bowed his head to gather his thoughts. He knew…he always knew that Gon wouldn't see anything beyond friendship between them, but, at the same time, just hearing it said to him still hurt…_a lot_. Still, even though he could only be the other's friend, Killua was more than willing to take what he had going because Gon actually believed that…he deserved their friendship…that he actually deserved something despite who he was and how he had acted. Gon really was a beacon of light.

"You're such an idiot…" Killua chuckled out with a shaky, sniffling laugh then as he brought his head back up to stare at Gon lovingly. "I wouldn't care if you were dumber than a box of rocks, Gon, because you're still you…and…you're my best friend…I would never want to leave your side if I could help it…"

Feeling his cheeks begin to flush from the slight embarrassment he felt at his last words, Killua leaned forward then to lay his face against the crook of Gon's neck and wrap his arms around the other, wanting nothing more than to feel the security of the other's arms, to be as close to the other as possible.

"I don't consider myself a Zoldyck…" Killua muttered then as his sniffles finally calmed down to the point that he could speak relatively normally. "…I never want to associate with that family again, so I don't care what other people think, or…what other people want from me. I only care what you think of me, Gon. I…I still consider myself unworthy of you and your time…but…as long as you want me around…as long as you still think of me as your friend…maybe…I'm not as bad as I thought I was…"

Killua held onto Gon even tighter then, afraid of letting the other go still, because the only thing he wanted in that moment was to feel the other against him. He was certain that he'd never be allowed to be this close to the other again, especially since they were only friends.

"Gon?" The silver-haired teen asked tentatively then, uncertain if he should ask what he wanted to in that moment, his breath hitting the skin of the other's neck as he buried his face into it even more. "Can…can we just…stay like this for a while…? Please…?"

* * *

The sign Gon was looking for didn't come. Instead, Killua dropped his gaze, fleeing his scrutiny. The young beast hunter felt his heart beat harder in his chest as fear took over. Was his confession only reminding Killua of his faults? Would the other decide he wasn't worth the trouble? Was that why he didn't want to look at him? Unconsciously, his hand gripped its counterparts' tighter.

Even though the next words that poured forth from Killua's pink lips were playing at his intelligence again, this time it was obviously in jest. The laughter that greeted him was still shaky, and the other's eyes were red rimmed, but they were lit up with warmth. Relief flooded Gon's system when he saw a loving gaze instead of disgust or even hatred shining in his friend's eyes. Killua's promise helped make him feel a little better, too. Maybe his friend really hadn't lost patience with him yet. Still, he vowed to himself to become smarter somehow. Maybe Leorio could help him with that. In some regards the doctor was very similar him, but he had become a real doctor, and people usually had to learn hard for that. Maybe there was a trick to that he could learn, too?

Killua blushed softly then and leaned into him. When the other's arms wrapped around him like it was the most natural thing, a new kind of warmth flooded Gon. He couldn't quite explain the feeling but it was different from the relief he had just felt. Killua's face was again buried against his neck, but it felt very different from a moment ago when he was crying. Gon was suddenly very aware of the soft, silver tresses tickling his skin, and the discreet scent of herbs greeting his nose. Warm breath ghosted over his skin as Killua spoke. Somehow it sent a shiver down Gon's back. He had to try hard to concentrate on what the other one said with all of his senses being assailed like this.

"You're not bad! And you're not unworthy of me. You're...you are the most important person to me besides Mito, but she's like my mom, so that's just natural and doesn't count, I think. So, you _are_ the most important person to me in this whole, wide world. I will always want you around," Gon answered as Killua wrapped his arms around him even tighter, and his own arms came up to enclose the other as an emphasis to his words.

Hot breath tickled his skin then and sent new shivers down his spine, and, somehow, right below his stomach, when the other asked him if they could stay like this a little longer. The beast hunter didn't know why, but he felt a growing heat below his stomach, and a smile lit up his face at the request.

"I won't let go of you any time soon," he whispered back, wrapping his arms around Killua a little tighter.

The other's strong, warm body felt good against his, and he loved the smell of the herbs that filled his nostrils from his fellow hunter's silky hair. For some reason, he couldn't hold back then. One hand reached up, pulling out the hairband that held the other's mane caged. As he held Killua close to him with one strong, muscular arm, his other hand tenderly stroked the back of his friend's head, his fingers threading through the soft tresses.

* * *

Killua's breath stilled at Gon's words, tears beginning to well in his eyes. If only…if only Gon's words were completely true. If only he'd never let go of him.

Before Killua could think on this too much, though, he felt one of Gon's hands come up to his hair, and slide his hairband out. The former assassin shuddered at the touch, not understanding what was going on until he felt his friend's comforting touch. Killua finally breathed out a relaxed sigh as he took in Gon's scent, and felt the other's warm arms around him and the gentle strokes against his hair.

Killua basked in the other's touch, enjoying Gon's loving attention until he felt himself drift off into sleep.

* * *

While Gon held and stroked his best friend's hair, the other's breath slowly evened out. As sensitive as the beast hunter was to Killua from the years they had lived together by now, he could feel it in the other's aura when he had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

Very carefully, Gon laid Killua back on the bed. He took off the other's shoes and his own, before he joined his friend again. He pulled the blankets up around them before he wrapped his arms around Killua once more. There was a soft moan, and, the next moment, the cool and strong former assassin cuddled up to him in his sleep, again trying to bury his face against Gon's neck. With a warm smile, the beast hunter gently guided him back into their former position and softly stroked Killua's hair until sleep overwhelmed him, too.

* * *

When Kurapika entered the room he shared with Leorio, a loud snore welcomed him. Well, thank you. This night was going to be just great, he was sure. Highly trained as he was in his bodyguard position, he would have a very hard time getting any sleep with this kind of noisy backdrop! Maybe when he got into bed, he could try rolling the taller man onto his side and stop this hideous sound.

Kurapika began to change into his nightclothes when the snoring was interjected with something that sounded like a...like a moan. Halting in his tracks, the blond Kurta looked over to the doctor, who was stretching in his sleep. Again, the sound that could only be labeled as a moan was uttered.

"Hmmmm...yeah...rrright theeere..."

As he watched Leorio's hand reach out and rub his crotch, it really didn't matter at all that the doctor was still fully clothed; Kurapika's cheeks turned crimson. He was ashamed that his gaze actually lingered a full second longer on the moving hand and the starting bulge before he tore it away.

With flaming cheeks, he fled into the bathroom. Kurapika splashed cold water onto his face, trying to cool off, which wasn't easy with his inner-fantasies running wild at the moment. He knew only too well that what he had just witnessed wasn't meant to be seen by anyone, and he was pretty sure it was all owing to the alcohol Leorio had indulged in. Still, he couldn't keep what he had seen from affecting him.

Looking into the mirror, the blond bit his lower lip, making it hurt in order to get a grip on himself. Leorio's behavior was just natural and...and it was natural to get turned on watching another touch himself like that. Of course.

Once more, he splashed some cool water into his face before he took care of necessities. When he was done, he walked up to the door, opened it, and listened.

Only very soft snoring greeted his ears. When he stepped into the room again, he saw that Leorio had turned onto his side, facing the middle of the bed. The doctor seemed to be done with his little..._playtime,_ and even though Kurapika wasn't too happy the other was facing his side of the bed, at least his noise level had dropped considerably. Maybe there was yet a chance for sleep tonight.

Although Kurapika loved to wear sleep shirts with cute critters or funny comic motives, he wore a plain blue shirt for this vacation. He had known that he would be sharing a room, and he didn't really want his friends to find out about this little secret.

As silent and careful as possible, he slipped into bed then, pulling up his blanket higher than usual. He hoped to somehow distance himself a little more from the man, whose presence was all too real, next to him tonight. Even though he had turned onto his side, too, to face away from Leorio, he was all too aware of the steady rhythm of the other's breath, and the heat of his body radiating into his back.

Damn. How was he supposed to get any sleep tonight?

* * *

Vague images writhed through his sleep-addled mind. Yellows and blues, and various other colors coming together to make half-assembled images. Leorio could feel more than see; hear the cry of the person below him; feel the heat of their body. A smooth expanse of creamy skin met his fingers… delicate features memorized in his mind's eye…warm brown eyes staring up at him in half-lidded pleasure…a moan of rapture…the sound more masculine than Leorio could ever remember dreaming of…

…No, wait…this felt familiar.

The young doctor crinkled his brows in slight confusion as he snored in his sleep, a sense of déjà vu taking hold of him.

…A small body melded against his…A mop of golden hair…

…Perfect lips…A forbidden taste… Heat…intense heat…

Leorio let out a low moan then as he felt said heat accumulate in his lower regions, the mysterious figure lowering themselves to the same area before even more blessed heat took hold of the taller man.

"Hmmmm...yeah...rrright theeere..." Leorio moaned out as the mysterious figure started licking and sucking his lower half, which caused the doctor to thread his fingers through the soft, golden tresses of his mysterious lover. The friction was increasing then but…it wasn't enough…he needed more. He needed so much more!

Leorio turned fitfully in his sleep then, his mysterious lover disappearing then as he lay dormant for a few minutes before a sudden shake in the bed caused him to wake up.

Blinking in stupefaction, Leorio wondered through an alcohol filled/sexually frustrated mind on what had caused the disturbance. Right away, the inebriated doctor's eyes fell onto the back of his smaller companion…Golden hair…Smaller body…

…Kurapika…

…He hadn't finished what he had started…

Smiling coyly to himself, Leorio wrapped his arms around his blond companion then, bringing the other in close and pressing his still hard erection into the other's backside.

"…Hmmm…" Leorio hummed out huskily as he buried his face into the crook of Kurapika's stiffening neck and shoulders. "…Yooou dooon't…need ta play…hide n' seek…wit mee…" he half growled, half mumbled out drunkenly as he nipped playfully at Kurapika's neck, and brought one of his hands up to rub sensually against one of the Kurta's nipples through his nightshirt. Leorio just wanted Kurapika to finish what he had started…The other was such a tease…

* * *

As Kurapika was trying to drift off into sleep, the soft, rhythmical breathing of the other man changed. Next thing he knew, strong arms wrapped around him from behind. He was pulled against the other's heated body, and felt the hard, hard evidence of Leorio's intentions pressing into his backside.

The shock of the moment had the Kurta stiffening. He was unsure of what was happening to him. The young conjurer knew that it wasn't a sudden change of heart on Leorio's part, of course. It couldn't be. Most likely the other's sex dream was still going on, and, in his drunken state, he didn't realize that he was turning his male friend into his sex doll. But when the other man's face buried itself into his neck, and he felt hot breath tickling him and heard Leorio's warm, deep voice growling sexily into his skin, for a moment, just for a moment, Kurapika felt weak.

He couldn't keep a moan from escaping him then as the other man's teeth grazed the back of his neck. All the small hairs in that region were raised because of said action, and hot shivers ran down his back. His traitorous body arched as well when his nipple was stimulated through his shirt just right. This only served to make him feel the taller man's hard bulge so much more intensely.

The assault on his senses was almost more than the poor Kurta could take. He wanted nothing more than to submit to the other man. It was what he had dreamed of at night when he was all alone. In the state Leorio was in, he would most likely go through with it, even after realizing the target of his affections was a guy, just for the sake of satisfying his needs. But what would happen tomorrow? Leorio would feel disgusted at what had passed between them. This much was sure. And Kurapika knew in his heart of hearts that he didn't want it like this. He was worth more than this.

Finding his resolve, he stiffened against the other body. Ignoring the roaming hands that were touching him just right was the hardest part, though. Kurapika took hold of them and stopped them.

"Leorio," he said as coldly as possible. "Wake up, Leorio. You're on my side of the bed, and I'd like you to take your hands off me."

* * *

Leorio let his hands roam over the other's body then, feeling a little impatient at Kurapika's lack of action. He wanted to finish what they had started already! Damn it, he needed it so badly! He had wanted this for such a long time…

It was then that the young doctor's drunken brain did a slight double take. Why…did it feel like he had just thought of something life-altering?

Before the taller man's jumbled brain could so much as think a second on that last thought, Leorio felt smaller, delicate hands grab ahold of his and stop them in their tracks. The emission user whined at the lack of freedom his hands now had as Kurapika spoke in such a way that only confused Leorio even more. What was the other talking about?

"Huh?" The young doctor questioned before a drunken chuckle left his lips. Kurapika was just being a tease again. "But I aaaam awaaaake, silly! If youuu don't like it 'n your side of da bed, then we can change positions~"

Leorio let out a sexy growl then as he nibbled on the Kurta's earlobe and ground his erection against the other's backside in a suggestive fashion. Damn that had felt good…He should definitely do that again…

* * *

Kurapika had no idea what he should think once Leorio told him he was actually awake. How could two bottles of wine make him this drunk? Didn't he understand that he was groping him; a _guy_? Could anyone get drunk enough to stop caring about which sex he was gunning for?! Well, he had heard of drunken mishaps...

Just as these thoughts were playing through his head, Leorio growled close to his ear. Shivers ran down the Kurta's back at the low, sexy sound. He bit his lip then to keep a moan from escaping him as the other nibbled his sensitive ear and, even worse, rubbed his hard member against his butt in a very demanding manner.

Kurapika felt the burning of desire within him, and a definite stirring of his nether regions. At the same time, his face turned crimson with shame. He really shouldn't react this easily to the drunk advances of the other. This could never lead to anything good, and he was worth more to himself than being a cheap conquest for Leorio; another scratch in his bedpost. He felt betrayed by his own body, and hated the thought of the disgusted look he was sure the doctor would have in store for him tomorrow if he actually submitted now. This was the moment Leorio picked to grind into his backside again.

"I knooooow you wan'it tooooo," the doctor purred drunkenly.

It was the wrong moment and the wrong choice of words. Furious with himself, and with Leorio as well, for getting him into this treacherous situation in the first place, the Kurta snapped. In a blur of motion, he whirled around in bed.

"No, I don't!" Kurapika shouted out as his left fist connected with the doctor's right eye. Another push followed the hard punch. Leorio hit the carpet with a loud thump, which made Kurapika's ears ring with satisfaction.

With a huff, the Kurta grabbed hold of the blanket, pulled it up to his chin, and turned away from the doctor's side of the bed again. Ignoring the slight pangs of guilt that tried to assail him and his hard-on, too, he willed himself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:** Hi there! Once again thanks a lot for your reviews and your continued support! We appreciate that a lot. Like I said, we like to hear your thoughts and try to answer all of your questions._

_So this goes out to our reviewer 'IntriguingHeart', I did answer your question both times, if you still didn't get a PM there is something wrong with your mailbox. The answer is that it is as you fear but I can't go into any more details here or I'd spoiler the other readers._

_Also a special thanks goes out to our most loyal serial reviewer 'Mim's Lullaby' for always taking the time to give us her full reactions to each chapter! Hugs!_

_Here's chapter ten now. It's the aftermath of the drunken mishap ;D Also the weather turned for the better and the boys are going down to the beach. Lot's of naked skin and four gorgeous bodies makes for renewed sexual tension ;D We hope you'll have fun!_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

When Killua woke up, sunlight was shining onto his face. Finding himself in his hotel bed with Gon's arms wrapped protectively around him, he stiffened in shock for a second before last night's events came rushing back to him, and his friend's words from last night rang in his ears.

"_I won't let go of you any time soon."_

A light blush dusted Killua's cheeks before he buried his face back into Gon's neck. Even though his situation was slightly embarrassing, he knew that this would never happen again. He couldn't afford to act so weak around his best friend anymore; he had to suck it up and move on. Gon was never going to feel more than friendship for him, and he just had to understand and cope.

But…until then…Killua was sure as hell going to enjoy the feeling of the other's arms around him, like he was the only thing that mattered.

With that thought in mind, Killua closed his eyes, breathed in Gon's musky, earthy scent, and dozed back into a light slumber, wishing for the other to not wake up any time soon.

* * *

Gon felt Killua stiffen in his arms and lift his head a bit. He wasn't too happy about this action. It felt very good to hold his friend like this, to feel his warm, subtle body against his own. The young enhancer had held his friend throughout the night, which had given him time to wonder a little about his new feelings, and try to understand them. He had tried to figure out his new feelings this morning, too, but continuously thinking about it only gave him a headache by this point.

The dark-haired teen had soon decided to stop thinking and just concentrate on the feeling of contentment he felt when he held his friend tightly against him, knowing that he was protecting the other from his fears. When Killua woke up then, Gon acted like he was still fast asleep. All he wanted was to enjoy holding his friend for a little longer. Keeping his arms wrapped tightly around his friend, Gon remained still and felt utterly happy when the other one lay his head back down on his shoulder.

Killua's warm breath soon ghosted over his skin again, and Gon enjoyed the shivers this action sent down his spine. He wasn't too sure what these new feelings meant, but they were good, so he just enjoyed them.

Only when he was sure his silver-haired friend had fallen asleep again did he softly stroke the other's silky tresses once more, letting his fingers slide through the thick mane. Gon loved this feeling, but he wasn't too sure Killua would appreciate him doing this if he were awake. That was why he used what little time he had left. Until his best friend would fully wake up and surely tell him to let go of him, Gon was intent on stroking the other's hair.

* * *

Killua purred in contentment as he slowly woke from his slumber. He kept his eyes closed, though, taking in the warmth surrounding him, and the gentle caresses against his scalp and hair. It felt so good, so right, that the former assassin never wanted it to end. When the soft stroking against his hair stopped, though, the young transmuter groggily opened his eyes, his sapphire irises shining with confusion.

"Why…did you stop?" He mumbled out sleepily before his eyes fell upon captivating hazel. It was then that Killua realized that he was still in Gon's arms, that his best friend had been the one combing his fingers through his hair, and that the other was fully awake and staring at him.

Killua could feel his entire face light up as he unconsciously pushed himself away from Gon as if he had just been burned. The silver-haired teen quickly sat up on the edge of the bed, his back facing his friend as he tried to calm his raging blush and erratic heart-beat. Why…had Gon been doing that? He must have thought he was asleep, right? So why would he…d-do that with his hair? Was this why Gon was so insistent that he didn't cut it? Because he loved the feeling of it? Killua seriously didn't know if he should be honored by the thought or appalled by it, because it definitely made him out to be feminine in some way in his best friend's eyes.

It was at that moment that Killua heard Gon trying to apologize to him. The former assassin was so frazzled by everything that had happened in the last few minutes that he could barely understand what the other was saying. All he knew was that he felt very confused under the circumstances, a little cold since Gon was no longer keeping him warm, and very awkward on how to try and get the atmosphere between him and his friend back to normal, especially with what had happened the night before.

"U-um…Gon…?" Killua stuttered out tentatively then, trying to find the right words to say. "Um…you don't have to apologize…You…you were still just trying to comfort me after last night…and it took me by surprise because I hadn't…expected it."

No matter what he did, Killua could still feel how hot his face was. It seemed like his blush really wasn't going away anytime soon.

"L-Listen, Gon, about last night…" The smaller teen started again, still refusing to look at his friend as he kept himself facing away from the other. "Um…I acted very pathetically, and I'm sorry that…that you had to see that. I must have made you feel awkward…Even…even though I know that I…I still want to thank you for all that you did yesterday…I promise that I won't react that way again…and that I will be a friend you can truly depend on from now on…alright?"

* * *

A soft purr made Gon's hand stop in its tracks. As much as he had liked the sound, he felt the light movement, the changing of the other's breathing pattern, and knew Killua was waking up. He felt like he had been caught red-handed doing something bad.

Confused, sleepy sapphire orbs looked into his hazel ones, and his friend asked why he had stopped. Gon's heart beat faster. Maybe Killua didn't resent the action? Maybe he even liked it and Gon could go on doing it from time to time? Just as hope was blossoming in his heart, his friend suddenly fled his arms before he turned away from him and sat up. The beast hunter was left to stare forlornly at the other's back. He shouldn't have done what he had. He had had an inkling Killua wouldn't like to get stroked like that under normal circumstances, but he had still exploited the situation, and had gone ahead and done it anyway.

"I'm sorry, Killua! I...shouldn't have done that! Really, I shouldn't have. You were sleeping and I...I didn't mean anything bad by it...it just sort of happened!" Gon rambled out his apologies, hoping his friend wouldn't be too mad at him.

Killua stopped him then and stuttered out his own explanation for his actions. The young enhancer bit his lower lip. He felt guilty, and having Killua avoid his gaze like that only made it worse. Obviously, he had made his friend feel pretty awkward, maybe even bad. He had been selfish; only thinking of his own feelings. What Killua had to say next, though, took Gon by surprise. His eyes went wide.

He was still staring at his best friend's back, but he understood now that maybe it wasn't because Killua was mad at him. Maybe he was just embarrassed, even though that was kind of a stupid reason? Whatever the reason was, though, Gon crawled over to his friend and sat down next to the other at the edge of the bed.

"I told you yesterday, I won't let you say bad things about yourself. Why do you think you acted pathetically? Just because you're a guy, you're not allowed to cry if you feel like it? That's just stupid. I'm a guy and you saw me cry often enough, didn't you?" Gon shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "I didn't feel awkward. I was just concerned. I'm your friend and I want to be there for you through thick and thin. Don't feel bad about yesterday. I want to be there for you, even when you feel bad like that. I'm glad that I could make you feel a little better at least."

Up until that moment, Gon had had been looking at the sun streaming in through the windows, but now he turned his head to look at the other one out of the corner of his eyes.

"I've always depended on you from the day we first met, and I've trusted you with my life more times than I can count. I told you yesterday and I'm telling you now, you _are_ my friend, and nothing can change that."

Moving back a little, Gon nudged his shoulder into Killua's then, and grinned at him encouragingly.

"The sun is out today. Let's get ready. I want to go to the beach!"

He knew that the best thing to do now was to get Killua into action. It would make the other forget these sad and stupid thoughts of his. Gon wanted his friend to be normal again!

* * *

It was a few moments later that he felt Gon sit next to him on the edge of the bed, causing Killua to feel even more self-conscious about himself. His beast hunting friend seemed to notice this, so instead of looking at him, he just looked out the glass doors to the balcony. When Gon spoke up the next moment, his words were thoughtful and reassuring, which put the silver-haired transmuter at ease.

An overwhelming warmth blossomed in Killua's chest the next moment as well when Gon reminded him of how much he needed him; how much he depended on him to be there. Killua was so touched that, when he finally turned towards Gon and realized the other was looking at him too, he wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss the other, to show him how much he appreciated his words and how much he meant to him as well, but, before he could lose himself to the moment, Gon nudged his shoulder in a friendly manner and proclaimed that he wanted to go to the beach.

Reminded yet again that there would be nothing more than friendship between him and his dark-haired companion, the young blacklist hunter tried his best to smile then. He really did appreciate Gon's words, but the things he was feeling now truly outweighed that of friendship for the other, so the loss he was feeling in that moment was just too great. The best he could muster was a slightly saddened, yet appreciative smile.

"That sounds like fun," Killua spoke softly then, his sapphire eyes shining affectionately into Gon's hazel albeit with a forlorn twinkle. "Maybe we should go grab a bite to eat first?"

* * *

Contrary to his words, Killua didn't look too happy when he answered him. Gon felt like hugging his friend to try and make him feel better, but after the hair-stroking incident, he really didn't think it would be much appreciated.

Unsure on how else to react to the first part of Killua's words, Gon decided to jump onto the second part. He grinned happily.

"Of course I wanna eat first. And we need to get dressed even before that, I guess!"

He laughed and jumped off the bed. Next, he tore open the balcony door and took a deep breath.

"Aaaah, just like I thought. The air is all fresh and clean. The next days will be warm and dry!"

The young beast hunter then walked up to his bag, rummaged around, and took out fresh clothes.

"I'll go first," he declared and vanished into the bathroom. Gon thought it best to give Killua a moment alone. Maybe that would help the other to come to terms with whatever was bothering him.

Gon took his time washing himself and changing into some beach clothes. He really hoped Killua would soon be back to normal. He was trying to think of ways to cheer the other up, but all he could think of was holding the other and stroking his beautiful, silky hair. The young beast hunter was pretty sure at the moment, that these actions would feel way better to him than to Killua, though.

As he looked at himself in the mirror, he sighed. There must be something he could do, right? Maybe...no. Maybe...no. All he could come up with was keeping Killua busy, and, in this way, diverting him from thinking his obviously moody thoughts.

Stepping out of the bathroom in a white tank top and some green swim trunks a few moments later, he smiled brightly for Killua's benefit.

"You're next!"

* * *

Gon was quick to agree with him, unsurprisingly, and when his taller friend jumped off the bed in excitement then and opened up the sliding door to the balcony, Killua really couldn't hold back the gentle smile that graced his lips. The sunlight hit Gon's skin just right, lighting up his whole face like the beacon of light he truly was, and when the other sent a huge, blinding smile his way, Killua found himself falling in love with the other all over again.

…Which was something he didn't want to do.

It was then that Gon walked back towards him, only to rummage through his bag for a change of clothes. His beast hunting friend then declared the bathroom was his first before actually claiming it, which left the silver-haired teen alone with his chaotic thoughts. Would…no, _could_ he ever stop feeling this way towards his friend? It was almost to the point that his feelings were suffocating him, and Killua was certain he couldn't handle any more heartache. He couldn't afford to love Gon…not any more. To do so would be meaningless and, for once in his life, he wasn't sure if he could survive the pain if he continued. He had to find a way to let his feelings for the other go.

Killua was deep in thought over his next course of action when Gon finally exited the bathroom twenty minutes later. The former assassin just stared at the other forlornly as he stated that it was his turn to use the bathroom, like he was saying goodbye to the dazzling image of Gon before him. In a sense, he really was, because Killua knew that he could no longer afford to feel for the other the way he did. He had to stop seeing Gon as a potential lover.

Nodding his head silently then, Killua averted his eyes from his friend as he quickly made his way over to his bag and grabbed his swim trunks and a light purple tank top. With that done with, Killua pushed himself past a concerned Gon and closed the bathroom door behind him. He really had to get ahold of himself. It was wrong to make Gon worry about him, after all.

After meditating in a long, hot bath, Killua finally got dressed and towel dried his hair. There really was no point in drying it if it was just going to get wet again anyway. With his bathroom deeds done, the young transmuter took a deep breath before exiting the bathroom.

"Alright, I'm ready to go when you are," he said with the best smile he could muster as he looked at Gon and tried to ignore the stinging sensation of loss that he felt.

* * *

The time alone that Gon had granted Killua didn't seem to have helped at all. If anything his friend only looked even gloomier when he went into the bathroom. The other seemed to take forever in there; the time stretching for the beast hunter as he dwelt on his concern for his friend.

When Killua finally emerged, he at least made the effort to force a smile as he said he was ready to head out. Gon decided it really was the best to see to it that Killua would be kept busy so that he would forget about his sorrows, since he obviously didn't want to share them either.

"Let's first ask the others to join us."

* * *

A pain-filled groan left Leorio's lips as he slowly opened his eyes to morning daylight shining directly onto his face. The doctor moaned pitifully as he turned his head away from the light and blinked his eyes several times to try and wake up. His actions, though, caused a splitting headache, and he was sure one of his eyes wasn't cooperating very well for some reason.

Confusion now filling his mind, it was then that Leorio was finally able to at least open one of his eyes and notice that he was staring directly at the bottom of the bed….Well, that sure as hell explained why his back was aching now. What the hell had happened last night? Had he fallen out of bed of his own accord?

Hearing a slight groan above him, Leorio shakily brought himself into a sitting position, and leaned his upper half against the side of the bed, his arms and head resting just on the edge. It was there that the taller man noticed that Kurapika was just starting to wake up, the Kurta's body stretching amply in the morning light and causing a weird sensation in Leorio's lower half…

…Or maybe that was just his back acting up again.

"Kurapika? What happened last night?" The young doctor groaned out hoarsely, his throat feeling a little dry. Damn, maybe he shouldn't have drunk so much last night? He was sure that's where the splitting headache had come from…but why did one of his eyes feel weird, like it was swollen? Was the alcohol still in his system and making him feel weird or something? Just what had happened last night?

* * *

"Hmmmhm."

Kurapika stretched languorously in the big bed when he woke up. The sun was out again today, and was drenching the room in a warm, golden light. This was going to be a wonderful day. They would be able to go out again, and he would make sure they would head out to the beach, the Kurta thought.

When the bed dipped slightly to one side, Kurapika turned towards that direction and saw Leorio look over the side of the bed at him from the floor. No matter how justified he had felt last night, seeing the swollen, colorful black-eye the doctor sported right now was still making him feel kind of guilty. Maybe he shouldn't have been so forceful?

Leorio asked him then what had happened. Should he tell the other one the truth? It wasn't his fault that this had happened. It was the doctor's own perverted groping that had done it. Well, made _him_ do it, really... Maybe telling Leorio would shock the doctor, and make the man believe that he really wasn't interested in the other at all, even though that was a blatant lie on Kurapika's part, of course. But at least, this way, Leorio would feel normal around him again. Kurapika hoped so anyway.

With that in mind, the young Kurta sat up, and looked down at the usually taller man in a pretty cool fashion.

"In your intoxicated state you confused me with some big boobed hussy. Since you wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, I had to use more persuasive arguments."

At the blush that flooded Leorio's cheeks the next second when the hung-over doctor realized the full implications of what he had just been told, Kurapika felt a perverse kind of satisfaction. He had had a hard time falling asleep in his aroused state, because there had been nothing the Kurta could have done about it with the doctor right next to him on the floor. No matter how knocked-out the other one had been, even the idea of touching himself had been a no go. Although the doctor's eye looked pretty bad, Kurapika's guilty feelings were dissipating fast at this memory. Really, what Leorio had done to him was less than fair, no matter how drunk he had been. He bestowed a withering glance upon the doctor down his nose, before he lifted it and turned away from the other man.

* * *

The young doctor saw his friend sit up in the bed then before he bestowed a cold glare his way. What Kurapika said next actually caused Leorio to stare at the other in disbelief as a massive blush engulfed his face. Just the very thought that he…he had groped Kurapika…

Before Leorio could think too much on his current line of thought, his blond friend in question sent him a withering glare, before turning away from him. The rookie emission user really had no idea what to think then. It looked like Kurapika was really angry with him again (seriously, how many times had that happened so far during their vacation?!) so…that meant…

…He had sexually assaulted his best friend in his sleep because he was too drunk to realize what he was doing.

"Holy shit…" Leorio whispered out in horror as this realization finally hit him. "I'm…I'm so sorry, Kurapika…I…didn't know what I was doing…"

Just as Leorio said this and started to wonder if he really had screwed up their friendship for good this time, his headache came back in full force, and his eye began to sting. Damn it, he would definitely have to take some painkillers today!

"Um…Kurapika? By 'more persuasive arguments'…what did you mean exactly…?" Leorio choked out then in slight apprehension. If he really had done what Kurapika stated he had done, then he could only imagine how angry his Kurta friend was last night. In his anger, what had he done to him? It was probably more than just pushing him out of the bed, right? His…His eye definitely hurt…

"Why don't you go check the mirror in the bathroom and see for yourself?" Kurapika answered coldly and dismissively as he sent another glare his way.

Fearing the Kurta's wrath more than what he'd find in the mirror, Leorio slinked away from Kurapika in shame and apprehension as he entered the bathroom. Needless to say, what the young doctor saw upon looking at himself in the mirror was both expected and unexpected. Sure enough, his eye was swollen, but not only that, the skin around it was completely black and blue, like he had been hit with a raging force…

…Leorio thought he was going to be sick.

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit…" Leorio mumbled pitifully to himself in repetition as he hung his head in his hands. He really had…sexually assaulted Kurapika last night. The black eye and the other's anger definitely proved that. He was definitely never going to drink again!

As he thought this, another thought came to mind. How…how was he going to face Kurapika again? Would his apologies actually be accepted by the other? He had just violated every friend-code on the planet last night after all…Hell, wouldn't he be considered a potential rapist or something?! _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shitholyshitholyshit…._

* * *

A certain kind of satisfaction was filling the Kurta when Leorio apologized for his behavior. As well he should! But the good feeling was swept away the next instant as the doctor insisted he hadn't known what he was doing. That argument was exactly why Leorio had ended up with his black eye in the first place. It hurt Kurapika like nothing else. If the other had been sober last night and still touched him like that, knowing full well what he was doing, Kurapika would have submitted only too willingly. It hurt to hear Leorio take the easy way out like this, to tell him he would never have touched him if he had been of sound mind.

Very slowly, the doctor finally seemed to put two and two together, and quickly asked how exactly he had made him stop. Kurapika hoped he managed to hide the pain he felt when he coldly told Leorio to check out his handiwork in the bathroom mirror.

Kind of like a beaten dog, the other slunk into the bathroom. When the door closed, Kurapika fell back into the pillow, turned around, and buried his face in it. Too many feelings were raging around his body. No matter how hard he tried to fight it, he was still very much in love with Leorio, but the other one would never return these feelings. Yeah, it was bad that the doctor had drunk so much as to lose control over himself as badly as he had last night, but he had paid a high price for that already. Kurapika had no right to make the other suffer any more just because of his hurt feelings. Leorio had no idea what he had really done to him, and he could never know.

The blond hunter turned around again and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. He sat up and called room service, asking for an icepack as a peace offering. A few minutes later, there was a knocking at the door. This seemed to make Leorio curious. Carefully, the tall man peeked out from the bathroom.

Kurapika walked over to the table, setting down the tray he had gotten from room service.

"Come here, Leorio, and sit down," he ordered, not leaving any room for refusal.

When the doctor had followed his command with tentative steps and anxiety written all over his face, the Kurta took hold of his chin and guided the head back and to the left.

"Close your eyes," he demanded as he kept his hold on the chin while he waited for Leorio to follow his new command, before he put the ice cold pack onto the black eye.

A startled scream elicited a small smile from Kurapika then.

"It might be a little late to stop the swelling, but it should help against the pain," he explained a little less coldly when Leorio's left eye opened to look up at him questioningly.

* * *

Cold water splashed against his face repeatedly then as Leorio washed his face. The temperature of the water was definitely helping in waking him up and calming him down at the same time, although it did sting his eye a bit. He really didn't know what to do concerning Kurapika, though, which he realized had been a common theme throughout their entire vacation. Leorio really was beginning to wonder if having the Kurta as a friend was worth all this hassle…

…And seeing how his heart had just twisted painfully at that last thought, he guessed that Kurapika probably was worth all the chaos…somehow…

Before the rookie hunter could think on his line of thought even more, he heard a knock on their room door. Ever curious, he tentatively poked his head out of the bathroom, hoping that it was Gon and Killua at the door, because, not only would they be a welcome distraction, but their presence would definitely ease the tension between him and Kurapika. For some reason, though, it appeared to be room service at the door. Was Kurapika dining in for breakfast?

The young doctor got his answer as soon as his blond friend closed the door and turned around, the little tray in his hands only containing what looked to be a packet of ice. What…?

Before Leorio's hung-over mind could fathom what was going on, Kurapika was demanding him to sit down. Automatically, the taller man felt very apprehensive and unsure of the situation, but he slowly and cautiously made his way over to the bed and sat down as he was instructed to do.

Just as he sat down, he felt Kurapika's fingers gently grab hold of his chin, the light touch sending equally light shivers down his spine that he…didn't understand…or…did he…?

Not understanding why he was suddenly feeling very doubtful of his actual lack of understanding at the moment concerning his Kurta friend, Leorio was in for a surprise when his head was moved back and to the left, and the ice pack was placed directly against his swollen, black eye.

Needless to say, he screamed like a baby from the pain. Holy shit, so much for his eye looking worse than what it felt!

Through the haze of pain then, Leorio heard Kurapika spout out some very common medical logic as he turned to look at the other questioningly with his good eye. Just why was Kurapika doing this?

"I…don't understand…" Leorio muttered slowly then as he placed one of his hands against the ice pack to steady it as Kurapika drew his away. "I mean, I understand the ice for the pain of course but…why did you get this for me, Kurapika? Don't you…don't you hate me?"

With the question out in the open then, Leorio felt his self-consciousness get the better of him. He quickly looked away from Kurapika then, his whole body riddled with shame.

"I…wouldn't be surprised if you hated me…because I…violated you…" The young doctor choked out then on shaking breath. "I…don't remember how drastic I was last night but…the thought that I hurt you in some way…that I probably made you feel frightened or insecure…frankly, I hate myself for losing control like that…I should have never tried to do something like that against your will… I'm so sorry…"

* * *

Leorio held onto the ice pack of his own accord then, and Kurapika took a step back from the other man. A very confused look was written all over the doctor's face as he asked why Kurapika was helping him out now. The next question, which was asked kind of fearfully, mellowed the Kurta irrevocably. Any anger he had felt vanished. Leorio was so remorseful that he wasn't even able to look at him anymore.

Kurapika was about to answer Leorio, but the doctor uttered his worst fears on shaky breath. On the one hand, seeing Leorio torn up like this over the fear that he might have hurt him, tugged at Kurapika's heartstrings. It sent a wave of warmth through the Kurta to know Leorio actually cared that much about him and his well-being. But, on the other hand, it amused the blond, too. He couldn't help but let a smile light up his face and let out a giggle of amusement. He ended up confusing the doctor even more, though, and, from the hurt look in his eyes, Kurpika knew he needed to explain or he would do some permanent damage to their already shaky relationship.

"You didn't violate me! At least not in the way you're obviously thinking. I stopped you way before anything like that could happen. You should know me better than to think I was frightened. Yes, you...groped me, and I told you to stop it, but when you didn't listen and kept going, I made short process. You lost control, you got your punishment, and you even apologized to me. Let's call it even and forget it ever happened, okay?"

Really, it wasn't Leorio's fault that his own feelings had run wild, and it was the best for the both of them to pretend it never happened. Their friendship was complicated enough as it was already. Still, there was one thing that was threatening this decision of his.

"Let's tell the boys you fell out of bed and hit the nightstand. They saw how drunk you were. I'm sure even Killua will believe it if we both stick to that story."

If his fellow blacklist hunter got even a whiff of what really happened, he would only feel fueled in his quest to bring the two of them together, which would never happen anyway and only complicate his relationship with Leorio even further. No, he would need to talk to Killua and tell him to stop his little games.

* * *

After his little confession, Leorio was afraid to hear Kurapika's reply. What if the other actually agreed with him? He didn't know what he'd do if his friend actually hated him after everything that had happened. When the doctor actually got the Kurta's response, though, it was in a completely unexpected way. Kurapika was…_giggling_…

Not expecting such a strange reaction to his heartfelt confession, Leorio regained his nerve, and actually looked at Kurapika again, his brown eyes shining with confusion and hurt. Just what was so funny about this situation?!

When Kurapika explained himself then, Leorio wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or not. It was obvious that Kurapika wasn't angry with him anymore, and that he wanted him to just forget everything that had happened because it wasn't as bad as he thought it was. It was hard for Leorio to forget, though. His conscience wouldn't let him be. He should have never tried to violate his friend to begin with.

Kurapika's voice broke through his thoughts again the next moment when he told him what they should tell the kids about his eye. In the end, the emission user agreed. It really was the best that the others never figured out what had transpired the night before.

"Yeah, I agree," Leorio sighed out in exhaustion then as he got up and went over to his suitcase to grab a bottle of pain killers. "The last thing we need is awkward questions. The story should be believable enough."

Just as the young doctor had placed his ice pack down so that he could open his bottle of painkillers, there was a knock on their door. Leorio watched on as Kurapika made his way over to answer it, the taller man's eyes falling onto his friend's backside for some reason as he walked. Averting his eyes away in surprise then, the young doctor quickly downed some pills before the Kurta answered the door and Gon's bright and a cheery voice answered back. Apparently the kids wanted to go to the beach, and they were going to catch a quick breakfast before then. They were asking if Kurapika and him wanted to come along.

Turning around to face his friends then, Leorio quickly agreed.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea, right, Kurapika?" The young doctor tried to laugh out good-naturedly, although it was a bit hard under his circumstances, since he felt overly conscious of his swollen eye. It didn't help either that Gon was staring at him in utter shock and that Killua…well, actually, even though the teen looked surprise, his reaction was very subdued…in fact…Killua actually looked really tired…Was the other sick?

* * *

"Good morning," Gon piped up happily as he entered their friends' room, followed by Killua. "It's beautiful weather outside, so we wanted to grab a bite and head out to the beach. You want to join us?"

The beast hunter stopped in his tracks suddenly when Leorio turned around to face them. Wide-eyed, he looked at the taller man's face. His right eye was a really swollen and colorful mess.

"Waaaah! Leorio! What happened to your face?!" He shouted out in shock.

Kurapika rolled his eyes, looking a bit bored, and pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the doctor.

"Remember how drunk he was last night? He actually managed to fall out of bed and hit the corner of the nightstand as he went down. I guess that'll teach him to down two bottles of wine in one go," the Kurta explained coolly and ended with an indifferent shrug of his shoulders.

"Woah, that's some bad luck! Does it hurt badly? You should use some ice!"

Leorio held up his icepack to show that they had thought of that already.

"Maybe you two should go ahead of us and we'll join you in a moment for breakfast. I wanted to go to the beach today, as well. We only need a little more time to change."

"Okay! See you in a bit!"

Gon took Killua's hand then without thinking about it too much, and led the other one to the elevator to head down to the restaurant.

* * *

When Killua entered Kurapika's and Leorio's room, he never expected to see what he saw. Leorio had a very badly swollen eye. Even though the former assassin felt surprised, he analyzed the wound and the atmosphere surrounding his two older friends. Sure enough, he could pick out a slightly uncomfortable vibe again, but it was mainly coming from Leorio than anyone else. As for the validity of Kurapika's story for Leorio's bruised eye, Killua was sure it wasn't true. First of all, if someone wanted to hide something about an injury they got, their first excuse would be that they hit it on something or fell down the stairs. The next thing was that the degree of Leorio's black eye was quite high. It was very large for one, and that could only happen if the impact of the hit was really hard. Could Leorio actually cause such a powerful impact from falling off the bed when the nightstand was practically level with it? Killua quickly knew that wasn't the case. Maybe if Leorio was running around the room like a little kid on a sugar rush and he tripped and fell against the nightstand, but the level of bruising on his eye could not happen from having his body initially at rest and then falling onto a slightly lower area. Not only that, Leorio's bruise covered his entire eye. If he hit it against the nightstand, then, more than likely, only a part of his face would be bruised, and not the entire eye. That was due to the shape of the nightstand. A square object could not make a large, circular bruise in a large area on the face, especially if the impact was logically not that hard. So, in conclusion, Leorio's bruise was caused by another object; one with a more circular shape to it. Now what was in the room that was circular and could hit Leorio's eye with enough force to cause a large, swollen bruise?

Killua glanced around quickly then, completely ignoring his friends, and taking note of whatever could have caused the damage. He was only able to come up with one feasible option: a fist.

Just as the silver-haired teen came up with this solution, he was brought out of his thoughts by the feeling of Gon's hand in his. Killua blinked in confusion then as he was dragged out of Kurapika's and Leorio's room and down the hall. Why was Gon holding his hand? He had no idea, but Killua knew for a fact that his heart-rate was quickening and he really liked the feeling…

As if snapping out of a trance, the young transmuter dug his heels into the ground in order to make Gon stop, and he tore his hand away from the other's as soon as he felt the beast hunter's grip slack from the surprise. He couldn't afford this. If he just let Gon touch him whenever the hell he wanted, he would never be able to get over his feelings for the other!

"Don't do that!" Killua scolded then as he averted his gaze and quickly marched ahead of Gon towards the elevator. Immediately after he shouted, though, he felt bad for doing it. As Gon entered the elevator after him, he could tell that his scolding had made his friend feel bad. Shit! Why was he always doing this?!

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you," Killua apologized then before Gon could start his apologies. "I guess I'm just a little jumpy right now…"

The silver-haired teen left it at that, though, and let Gon say his apologies, even though they weren't needed. No, Killua was the only one that was causing problems. If he only had a handle on his feelings, he wouldn't end up hurting or confusing Gon, along with himself. This made his situation all the more paramount, though. He needed to find a way to get over the other and just be his friend without feeling awkward.

The air between him and Gon was relatively silent after that as they exited the elevator a few minutes later and waited for Leorio and Kurapika in the lobby. When the older hunters finally joined them, Killua had to refrain from rolling his eyes at Leorio's choice in clothing. His knee-length swim shorts were a nice, ocean blue color, but the shirt he chose to wear with them was just obnoxious. Who seriously wore a dark blue buttoned up shirt with large, orange and red hibiscus flowers covering it? The look worked for Leorio, obviously, but it was so…old man-like…Was this guy seriously in his mid-twenties?

* * *

When they met up with Gon and Killua down in the lobby, the two boys were very subdued. For Kurapika's fellow blacklist hunter, this might be more expected, but there was a sad look to Gon's face that was very unusual, and it really didn't fit with his bright and happy nature. Something seemed to be going on with his younger friends and that something wasn't good.

Still, when they went into the dining hall, the abundance of food seemed to lift everyone's spirits a bit. Killua loaded his plate with each and everything that was sugarcoated and sweet. For once, Gon did not try to slow his partner down or try to be the voice of reason, but rather followed suit, indulging in a sweet breakfast that made Kurapika's teeth ache just by looking at it.

The Kurta decided on a morning meal that was in stark contrast to the boys'. He chose different pieces of smoked fish, a bowl of cereal, and some fresh fruit. For once, Leorio picked the smoked fish, too, and some mixed pickles, bread, and a big cup of hot, strong coffee rounded up his hangover breakfast.

After their meal, Gon and Kurapika returned to their respective rooms to get towels for the beach. A few moments later, the four of them were on their way. Their hotel owned a private strip with sun loungers and a beach bar. They chose four of the loungers that were free. While the boys instantly tore off their shirts and ran for the ocean, Kurapika decided to lay down first and put on some suntan lotion.

"Do you want some, too?" the blond asked his companion. Leorio had stayed back with him for the moment. "I need to be a bit careful of the sun."

With his blond hair and fair skin, Kurapika easily got sunburn if he didn't take precautions. His taller friend declined the offer, claiming that his complexion didn't call for special care like that. Kurapika should have suspected as much. He shrugged his shoulders and rubbed some lotion onto his exposed lower legs.

When he looked out at the ocean, Killua and Gon were splashing water at each other. Whatever had been wrong between them seemed to be forgotten for the moment in face of the fun the ocean offered them. Kurapika smiled at first and laughed when Killua ducked Gon's head under the waves, only for the beast hunter to reappear and spurt water like a fountain gargoyle back at the other.

"That looks like fun. You're going to join, too?" Kurapika asked Leorio as he slipped off his yellow shirt.

Squirting some more lotion into his hand, he rubbed it across his chest and reached for his back as best he could. Asking Leorio to help him and have him rub lotion onto his body would be a very, very bad idea, so he refrained from it.

* * *

After Killua had shouted at him for walking with him hand in hand, Gon felt very insecure around his friend. For some reason, he really didn't understand why Killua didn't want to be touched by him anymore. Not at all. This was very difficult for the beast hunter. For one, he was used to being at ease around Killua and being able to touch him in many different ways. They had often held hands while they walked around. Why that was suddenly something bad, he had no idea. When he thought of their bath two days ago, though, Killua had said they were getting too old to bathe together, but Gon didn't feel the same way. He was used to it, and he liked it. But maybe Killua felt they were getting too old to hold hands, too?

After Leorio and Kurapika met up with them down in the lobby, the four of them traveled over to the buffet to eat breakfast. Killua chose lots of sweets, and Gon decided to refrain from admonishing the other. He didn't want to cause an even bigger rift between them. Instead, he chose the same things Killua did, hoping the other might see it as a sign of solidarity.

Gon didn't know whether it was the meal or something else, but once they reached the beach and the glittering, turquoise water called out to them, Killua's spirits seemed to lift. It was like the water called out to both of them, and its siren song drowned out the whispering and troubled voices in their heads.

"Race you!" Gon shouted out as he tore off his top and ran for the water.

"You're never going to win!" Killua shouted back in excitement.

Just like Killua promised, the two of them reached the water's edge at the same time. Hearing the other one squeal as the cool water hit his heated skin, made Gon feel incredibly happy. He was glad that his best friend had finally returned to normal. Moments later, they were laughing and splashing water at each other's faces and trying to duck each other under. At least in this way, touching seemed to still be allowed. Still, all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around Killua's laughing and carefree body, and hug him tight as they splashed at each other.

* * *

Needless to say, the time that it took Kurapika and him to get ready didn't take too long. The atmosphere was still a bit awkward between them after all, and Leorio personally couldn't wait to have the kids in their midst in hopes of alleviating that.

Once the four of them were together down in the lobby a few minutes later, breakfast was a rather short affair as well. Leorio grabbed some 'heavy' food and some strong coffee for his hangover (thankfully, the pills he took for his headache were starting to kick in as well), Kurapika grabbed some healthier food, and the kids…well…they grabbed the sweetest and most un-nutritional food Leorio had ever seen. He really wanted to comment on it, but seeing as Killua looked so out of it at the moment, the young doctor didn't bother. It was bad enough that his relationship with Kurapika was awkward, so he didn't need to aggravate Killua as well.

Once breakfast was done, and Gon and Kurapika had grabbed some beach towels for them to use, they all headed towards the hotel's private stretch of beach. The four of them walked past the large sea-shell structures in favor of borrowing the hotel-owned lounge chairs scattered along the sand. After picking four and laying their respective towels down, Gon and Killua were quick to shed their sandals and shirts and raced to the water. Leorio was thankful that the former assassin seemed to be in higher spirits then.

Not sure if he wanted to join the boys yet or not, Leorio just stood by Kurapika as he witnessed the other start to rub suntan lotion on his legs. For some reason, the sight actually caused a weird twinge in his abdominal area. Maybe he had eaten too much breakfast? Deciding to go with that train of thought, Leorio was brought back to reality as Kurapika asked him if he needed some lotion himself.

"Um…No, actually, I'm fine," the emission user almost stuttered out because of his previous distraction. "I grew up exposed to the sun all of my life, and I've never gotten sunburn. So my skin isn't in special need of it."

Kurapika accepted this fact easily as he started rubbing the lotion on his arms then. The Kurta's skin was so fair, Leorio wasn't surprised that the other needed some sort of blocker from the sun. It didn't help that Kurapika's eyes could turn red, either. Red eyes were a natural sign of albinism, along with fair skin. Huh…now that he thought about it, if the Kurta people were practically albinos, then that explained why they always wore pants and long-sleeved garments…

Feeling stupid for not realizing this bit of information before, Leorio wasn't prepared for what he saw next. As Kurapika asked him if he was going to join the kids in the ocean, he slipped off his yellow shirt to leave him in his light blue, knee length swim trunks that were decorated with realistic blue whalephins. Leorio unconsciously gawked at the sight as Kurapika paid him no mind and continued to lather himself up with lotion. The young doctor could feel his core body temperature rise, and fervently told himself that it was only happening because he was standing in the sun.

"U-Um…" Leorio stuttered out in answer then, realizing that his throat had gone dry for some reason. "…Maybe in a little bit?" Just as he said this, he noticed how Kurapika was trying in vain to get lotion completely on his back. Should he…help the other? "D-Do you need help with that, Kurapika?" The taller man asked tentatively then, unsure if he should be asking or not. After all, he wouldn't be surprised if Kurapika refused his offer after what happened last night.

Unsurprisingly, Kurapika seemed very unsure about the idea, and maybe a little resistant. Leorio didn't know why he felt hurt by the other's refusal, but, at the same time, he also didn't understand why he felt like he needed to help the other either. Maybe it was his doctor intuition getting in the way? After all, he didn't like the idea of Kurapika getting sunburned…

"W-Well, if I don't help you, you'll probably get sunburn on your back or something," Leorio quickly admonished, although he felt a little flustered in doing so. "Not only that, but with someone with fair skin, you're at a higher chance of getting skin cancer from UV rays if you don't wear adequate protection!"

His stubbornness not allowing 'no' for an answer then, Leorio sat down on the neighboring lounge chair and quickly grabbed the suntan lotion out of his blond friend's hands.

"Alright, turn onto your stomach. I'll make this quick and painless," he ordered then.

After Kurapika hesitantly lay down on his stomach, his head buried into the chair and resting against his arms, Leorio squirted a copious amount of the suntan lotion into his hand and got to work. He spread the lotion across the contours of the blond's shoulder blades and down until he reached the hem of his swim trunks. From there, the doctor started working the lotion into the other's skin, the sensation causing weird vibrations throughout the taller man's body. He felt so utterly aware of Kurapika then; the softness of the other's skin, the smooth texture of the lotion as he melded it into the other's body, the slight twitches from nervousness or anxiety that Kurapika was giving off with each touch…

"Your muscles are very stiff," Leorio commented softly then, gently, as he started massaging Kurapika's shoulders after he was done rubbing the lotion in, concern evident in his voice. "Have they been this way for a while? I wouldn't be surprised with all the stress you go through on a daily basis. I recommend that you try and get a massage between your missions or else you're going to suffer from constant joint pain and migraines…"

It was so much easier to ramble off medical treatments then trying to understand what he was feeling then, which is probably why Leorio started listing off some helpful tips for relaxation like an idiot instead of acknowledging how warm Kurapika's skin was and how he was…getting some weird visuals inside of his head. Warm skin, blond hair, skin on skin, a small, mysterious figure drawing lower and lower…Whoa! Holy shit! _Holy shit_!

Leorio stood up abruptly then as some weird memories began to form in his mind; memories about the night before. He had no idea if he really wanted to face those memories or not (or even acknowledge them) at the moment, so he just laughed out a nervous, "U-Um, you're good now, Kurapika, so I'm going to go into the water." And, with that, Leorio practically tore off his buttoned-up shirt and powerwalked his way to the ocean in hopes of forgetting what he had just mentally seen.

* * *

As soon as the four of them went to go and get breakfast, Killua made sure to grab as many sweet things as he could get his hands on. He wasn't all that surprised when Gon didn't chastise him for it, since he was being unnaturally silent to begin with, but he was surprised at the fact that his best friend had gotten the same types of food that he did. It wasn't like Gon to eat so many sweets…

Feeling worried that he really had hurt Gon's feelings again after the little incident in the hallway, Killua gave himself a little, mental pep-talk throughout breakfast so that, when they were ready to hit the beach, he'd be able to interact with Gon normally. He really couldn't afford to lose his friendship with the other because of his own insecurities at the moment.

Thankfully, his little pep-talk had seemed to work, because, as soon as they were settled down at the beach, Gon was challenging him to a race to the ocean. Smiling competitively back, Killua threw off his tank top and chased after Gon, telling him that he wouldn't beat him. With their race ending in a tie, the two of them began playing in the water like they were twelve again. Killua tried harder than ever to not think about Gon touching him as they tackled each other in the water and rough-housed like unruly little boys, and, instead, told himself that it was only friendly play and nothing more. This selective thinking also, thankfully, worked out for the former assassin as he played along with his friend. Killua was so distracted by Gon, though, that he hadn't noticed Leorio's predicament until the older man was in the water and swimming up to them. He looked…really flustered.

"What happened to you?" The silver-haired teen asked the young doctor then as he elbowed Gon in the stomach at the same time, because the beast hunter had jumped him from behind.

"Uh…hit my face on the nightstand?" The taller man answered stupidly in turn.

"No! Not your eye, you idiot! I mean…" Killua shouted out angrily until he looked back onto the beach and saw a very embarrassed and frazzled Kurapika sitting in one of the lounge chairs they had procured. Ah…something had happened again…and Leorio was really starting to doubt what he was feeling probably.

"W-Why are you looking at Kurapika…?" Leorio asked hesitantly then…almost fearfully. Ohhh, he was sooo right, wasn't he? It seemed like his matchmaking plans were really starting to take effect now.

"Oh, nothing in particular…" The silver-haired teen responded with a sly smile as he glanced Gon's way. "Hey, Gon, it doesn't feel right for the three of us to be out here and for Kurapika to be by himself. How about you go and ask him to join us? Maybe borrow a beach ball or something, too, if the hotel has any?"

* * *

Kurapika's attempts at rubbing the lotion discreetly onto his own back were neither going as smoothly as he had hoped (no matter how flexible he was) nor did they go unnoticed by the good doctor. Of course, Leorio asked if he needed help then, and even though that was actually pretty obviously the case, Kurapika felt inclined to deny nonetheless.

"U-uhm, no, I do this by myself all the time...but thanks."

Kurapika strained to reach a higher spot then, to show it really was working somehow, but of course the good doctor would have none of this. He used the Kurta's own fair skin against him, told him he might end up with skin cancer if the sun screen didn't cover every centimeter of his body, and, the next thing he knew, Leorio had sat down on the lounger next to him and took the bottle right out of his hand.

A furious blush started even before the taller man had touched his body. Leorio's demand that he should lie down on his stomach only made things worse in some regards as Kurapika's internal fantasy began to run wild then. Quickly, he followed the command but hid his treacherous face between his arms and the chair, and made sure to keep his legs as tightly closed as possible.

Why, oh why was he reacting so intensely to everything the other man did? Memories of the night before haunted him then, as Leorio's hands spread the lotion onto his skin. Even though the nature of the touch was completely different in purpose from last night, it was no less determined, and once Leorio's hands went lower, close to his waistband, Kurapika couldn't help the fantasies that overcame him; of how the other would pull down his trunks and use some lotion with a very different purpose from the current one.

Damn! Damn! Damn! Kurapika was trying his best to fight a hard-on as Leorio's smooth, low voice uttered concern about his stiff back. How could practically every part of him be anything _**but**_ stiff right now?!

"I-I d-don't think so...but I will...p-pay more attention to it," he stuttered out in answer.

As long, subtle, dexterous fingers worked on his stiff shoulders, Leorio rambled on about relaxation, but neither his handiwork nor his voice (that could hold a funeral service and still sound damn sexy to Kurapika) had any chance of relaxing the Kurta right now. Much to the contrary, shivers ran down his spine, and all too soon, lying on his stomach became pure torture.

When the other's hands suddenly left him, and Leorio declared he was done and heading into the water, Kurapika didn't know whether to groan from the loss or cry in relief. He could feel the doctor's presence recede momentarily, and only turned around very carefully when he was sure the other was far enough away.

The Kurta was very thankful for the baggy style of his swim trunks, but the evidence of his reaction to Leorio's touch was still obvious enough if anyone cared to scrutinize. He needed a moment to calm down, because once his swim trunks would get wet, they would cling to every contour of his body, and he definitely couldn't have that at the moment!

Of course, he wasn't offered any respite it seemed, because a moment later, Gon was approaching him.

"Kurapika! You need to come join us! The water is just perfect and we wanna play a game! I'll try asking if they got a beach ball."

It was really hard to deny Gon anything when he was enthusiastic like that. Well, if he kept the water at midriff height, he'd be safe, right? Maybe by the time his younger friend got the ball his body would have calmed down by itself?

"Y-yes, I was just about to join you guys anyway," Kurapika half lied and got up.

He tried to walk as inconspicuously as he could as he followed Gon to the beach bar to ask the bartender for a beach ball. To his misfortune, it was a matter of seconds before the enhancer was given the ball and they were on their way out to the other two.

Gon held up the ball high to show it off to Killua and Leorio still in the water. Once they walked into the ocean, Kurapika made sure to submerge himself fully as soon as the water level reached the hem of his shorts. The water was cool compared to the air, and the drop in temperature did help a little with his problem. Now all he needed was the distraction from the game and soon his erection would calm down on its own, at least that was what he hoped for.

"I've got it!" Gon shouted out triumphantly to Killua once they had all joined up, even though it had already been obvious from the way he had showed it off before.

Kurapika acknowledged the silver-haired transmuter as he arrived, but avoided looking at Leorio. Even one look at the wet and naked chest of the doctor was sure to cause only more problems at the moment.

"What kind of game did you guys have in mind?" Kurapika asked then.

* * *

"…Just what the heck are you planning…?" Killua heard Leorio growl out suspiciously then, which only made the silver-haired teen's smirk grow all the more. Oh this was definitely going to be fun. Judging by the way Kurapika was walking with Gon then, it was obvious that the Kurta was trying to hide something below the belt.

"I told you, nothing," the former assassin scoffed in a teasing fashion in order to get his taller friend even more aggravated with him. His next plan revolved fully on the fact of Leorio becoming competitive.

"Like hell it's nothing! I'm not stupid, you know!" Leorio shouted back angrily and looking completely on edge. Hopefully the riled up doctor would forget his worries once Killua enacted his plan.

"Oh, just chill, Old Man," the transmuter admonished as he watched Gon and Kurapika walk into the ocean; Kurapika diving in immediately, which only affirmed Killua's earlier suspicions, and Gon wading through the waves while waving the beach ball in the air like an overexcited idiot. Killua tried not to think of the action as cute.

"Thanks for the ball, Gon," Killua said gratefully as he took the ball from his friend's hands once he and Kurapika reached them. It was at this time that he heard the Kurta ask what game they were going to play.

"Oh, nothing too difficult," the youngest blacklist hunter explained with an air of innocence before he threw the ball with all of his might directly into Leorio's face. A cry of surprise left the doctor as the light ball smacked him and ricocheted back to Killua's hands. "I like to think of this game as a mixture of dodge ball and keep away," the silver-haired teen continued with a cat like smirk before he took the ball in his hands and chucked it at Gon's unsuspecting head next.

Like before, Gon let out a cry of surprise as the ball flew back into Killua's hands but, this time, the former assassin started running away as best as he could through the water. It was difficult to do, since he was waist deep in it, but it wasn't his objective to keep the ball anyway…

"You little brat!" Leorio shouted out in rage as Killua heard the taller man chase after him through the water. He heard Gon shout out a slightly irritable battle cry, too, before chasing after him as well. Gon never liked to be taken advantage of like that, since he thought moments like that unfair, but Killua didn't particularly care at the moment. All he had to do was make sure Kurapika joined the game and that Leorio got the ball eventually. Once the doctor got hold of the ball, no one would practically be able to get it away from him since he was taller than everyone else, and he was 'physically' the strongest without Nen.

Lost in his thoughts, Killua let out a cry of surprise as he felt a taller body tackle him into the water, which caused him to loosen his hold on the ball. The ball left his hands underwater and popped up a small distance away. Killua came back up for air at the next second with his attacker still holding onto him.

"Dang! You don't have the ball!" He heard Gon's voice cry out in dismay next to his ears, which unconsciously made Killua blush. Gon had basically tackled him underwater and frisked him for the ball…his back was against the other's muscled chest…

Killua was thankfully brought out of his wondering thoughts upon Leorio's cry of victory. The young doctor was currently a ways away from him and holding up the beach ball triumphantly in one of his hands.

"Looks like I got it now!" The older man proclaimed as he wound his hand up and threw the ball directly into Killua's face.

"Ouch!" The former assassin cried out more in surprise than actual pain before he heard another cry behind him. It seemed like Leorio went for a quick double whammy, since Gon was still holding onto him.

With a triumphant laugh then, Leorio rushed past them with the ball in his hands and started heading back towards Kurapika, who looked like he was very wary of joining in the game. Killua took note of this as Gon and him chased after Leorio. The both of them quickly found out, though, that, since the older man had longer legs, he was able to rush through the water way faster than they ever could. Dang it, in order to catch up, they'd actually have to swim!

"What the heck are you doing, Kurapika? Too chicken to play?" Leorio called out in good spirits then. Killua could only suspect that the doctor wasn't as angry after getting the ball and attacking him out of revenge.

Kurapika quickly stated that he wasn't afraid as Killua and Gon closed in on Leorio and started double teaming for the ball; the two of them practically climbing up the taller man's body to get to it. Killua watched on then as the doctor did the only thing he could do in that circumstance; toss the ball to Kurapika.

"Dang it!" He heard Gon shout out grumpily then as Kurapika caught the ball and then took in the fact that all of his friends were basically standing before him close together. With a wicked smirk, the Kurta threw his ball…directly into Killua's face.

"Hey!" The silver-haired teen called out indignantly as he fell butt-first into the water. Kurapika caught the ball again and threw it at Gon then, who had decided to let go of Leorio to charge him. The shock was too much for Gon, who got hit in the face and went underwater. Killua saw Kurapika laugh good-naturedly as he picked up the ball again and chugged it at Leorio next.

To Killua's and Kurapika's amazement, the doctor barely caught the slippery ball before it made contact with his chest.

"…Well that sucks for you," Leorio teased out before he chucked the ball and hit Kurapika squarely in the face, the impact causing the blond to go under water like Gon.

Leorio just laughed hysterically, and Killua joined in as well as both Gon and Kurapika rose out of the water, looking more than frustrated at the turn of events.

"Hahaha, you guys are kind of bad at this game. I've hit the most people so far!" Leorio teased then before he stuck his tongue out and started running away, an enraged Gon and Kurapika chasing after him.

Killua saw his chance then.

Letting Kurapika pass him (the Kurta too focused on Leorio and the game to notice that he wasn't giving chase), he quickly grabbed onto Gon, who ran past him next. The taller teen squirmed in his arms, though, his eyes solely focused on the beach ball in Leorio's hands.

"Calm down, Gon, I have a plan," Killua whispered cunningly into beast hunter's ear, which, surprisingly, made the taller teen calm down quicker than Killua had expected. "I just need you to push Kurapika into Leorio when I say so, okay? That will leave the both of them distracted enough so that you can get the ball."

Killua assumed that Gon had figured out that his motives weren't really on the game at all, but on getting Leorio and Kurapika into another awkward situation by the understanding look the enhancer gave him then. Smiling mischievously in return, Killua just nodded his head and he and Gon swam off after their two oldest friends. It seemed that, in the time that they had stopped to talk, Leorio had hit Kurapika with the ball a few more times, and the Kurta was chasing after the other in vain, trying to get the ball out of his hold.

"Get close to Kurapika and pretend to try and get the ball from Leorio, alright? I'll take care of the rest," Killua ordered Gon then before he separated from his friend and dove under water. He didn't particularly like what he was just about to subject himself to, but with quick timing, it probably wouldn't scar him too much.

Leaving everything to Gon then, Killua opened his eyes under water and swam towards Leorio, the transmuter's eyes falling directly onto the young doctor's swim shorts. With quick reflexes he could only get from his assassin training, Killua reached his hands out, closed his eyes, and pulled Leorio's swim trunks off before swimming away with them. He surfaced a meter or two away then.

"Now, Gon!" He shouted out as he turned to watch the scene unfold before him. Like he had predicted in his mind, Leorio had stopped dead in his tracks upon feeling his trunks being stolen, which had caused Kurapika to unconsciously close in to get the ball (which was held high above the doctor's head). After Killua had called out, this signaled Gon to give Kurapika an extra push towards the doctor, which caused the Kurta to smack his chest (and undoubtedly lower body) into Leorio's. There was a collective gasp from his two oldest friends then as Leorio unconsciously let go of the ball so that his hands could grab onto Kurapika as the smaller teen made contact with him. With the ball now out of his hands, Gon quickly scooped it up and cried out in triumph.

Killua, for once, wasn't interested in Gon, though; he was more than interested in Leorio and Kurapika's reactions. The two of them seemed to be stiff from shock as they stared into each other's eyes, and they had giant blushes covering their faces. Since Leorio was naked now, and Kurapika might still have his little problem below the belt, Killua was certain that the two of them would figure out their feelings from such close contact. There was no way this could not work!

* * *

When the game began, Kurapika was still wrapped up in trying to calm his little problem. Still, he looked up in concern as Leorio caught the ball straight in the face. The doctor shouted out in surprise and most likely pain, since his face was sore anyway. Judging by his facial expression, it was obvious that he was more furious than in pain though, which was a relief to the blond. But once Kurapika dropped his gaze to look away again, he discovered something unexpected.

It had been a long time since Kurapika had seen Leorio shirtless. Something had changed since then. His chest was still well defined, maybe the muscles even were a little bit more pronounced than before, but the major change was that it wasn't silky smooth anymore. A fine, dark shadow spread between his nipples. When he felt a new blush coming on, Kurapika understood that he was staring at Leorio's chest hair in fascination, and embarrassedly tore his gaze away.

He was lucky the others were already caught up in the game and didn't seem to have noticed his odd behavior. The Kurta chastised himself for it. Not only was his behavior inappropriate, but it actually worsened his state below the waistline once more!

Furiously, he tried to think of things that were the opposite of the excitement he felt, but whenever he tried to come up with boring stuff, all he could think about was how he wanted to touch the hair on Leorio's chest, feel it against his skin. Was it coarse? Would it scratch like beard stubble? Or was it soft and would tickle him?

Damn! Kurapika shook his head and tried to clear it. He was just contemplating about ducking under in hopes the water might cool his heated head when Leorio suddenly rushed over and called him a chicken.

"I most certainly am not!" The Kurta fired back.

He decided to join the game wholeheartedly then, and hoped the distraction would finally help take care of his current problem, which was still trying to occupy his thoughts, especially with Gon and Killua trying to climb up Leorio's fine body with fascinating chest hair... DAMN!

In that next moment, the ball flew at him, and Kurapika took hold of it. Baffled, he looked at the round object in his hands before he looked up again and found his three friends standing perfectly lined up for him. Oh! This was a nice way to vent his sexual frustrations! With a wicked smirk lighting up his face, he threw the ball right into Killua's face and caught it again easily when it rebounded. Oh yeah, that felt very good!

Next up was Gon, who chose the worst moment to let go of Leorio and come after him, because the ball totally made him lose balance then, and he went under. The sight made the Kurta laugh out, yet his reflexes were still fast enough to take hold of the ball once more. One target remained. The one that was the most guilty of his current situation, and at the same time, the most innocent. Still, the game allowed for retaliation, and that was what Kurapika had in mind, but when he aimed at the other's body and threw, Leorio caught the ball easily.

A second later, the ball impacted his own face, making Kurapika go under. Now that wasn't how things were supposed to go, now was it?! The conjurer came up again, glaring at Leorio's gloating face. The doctor even had the audacity to stick out his tongue at him. This was definitely too much. That man needed a lesson!

As fast as the waist deep water allowed, Kurapika chased after the doctor, leaving Gon behind him, and even passing by Killua. No one would get in the way of his revenge! The Kurta almost had caught up to Leorio when 'wham' he got the ball square in his face. This time, though, he managed to stay upright, but when he got hit a second time, he went under again.

"Aah! I'll get you!" Kurapika shouted out enraged when he came up again, only to be hit a third time.

It really wasn't fair that Leorio was so much taller than the rest of them! The doctor was only too well aware of said advantage, and teased him by moving the ball down and up again out of reach. Suddenly, though, for some reason the teasing stopped, and the ball remained in one place. It was high up, but with a little spurt and a Nen burst, Kurapika knew he would be able to jump high enough. He was just closing in on Leorio when, suddenly, Gon slammed into him. The force of the impact drove him right into the innate doctor.

Kurapika gasped out as his still hard flesh was pressed into Leorio's thigh. At the same time, he was only too well aware of the impressive bulge of the other's crotch against his stomach. This awareness was only heightened when the doctor's arms wrapped around him, holding him tight, presumably so the two of them wouldn't fall over.

A thousand thoughts and feelings seemed to try to overwhelm the Kurta then. He felt a lot more skin from Leorio than he should, considering the other man had worn swim trunks, but there was still some slick fabric covering the bulge that occupied his thoughts the most. He was flushed crimson, because of his own hard bulge being presented all too obviously to his friend. His face had come into contact with the chest hair he had been wondering about also, and it was soft and it tickled in a way he was most certain to never forget. Wide-eyed and shocked stiff, he looked up into chocolate-brown eyes that held the same look.

* * *

To say that Leorio was having fun with the game was an understatement. Okay, sure, he was really annoyed with the game at first since he wanted to get revenge on Killua for hitting him in the face, but once he got the ball and his revenge, there really was no stopping him. His body type was just absolutely perfect for the game! He was so much taller than everybody else, and that was all the advantage he needed to best his friends. It was a really nice feeling to be better than the others at something for once when, usually, he could hardly measure up.

Needless to say, Leorio definitely had his fun, and he even enjoyed teasing Kurapika, who was the smallest out of their whole group. Kurapika was just so cute when he—He did not just think that!

Before Leorio could effectively distract himself from his thoughts, though, someone else decided to help him out…by removing his swim trunks.

The young doctor stiffened at the feeling as he started looking around for who had done it, but, before he could, something even more distracting happened. Kurapika rammed directly into him.

Completely startled and a little overwhelmed by then, Leorio automatically let go of the ball in favor of catching and steadying Kurapika before they'd both fall over into the ocean. At the feeling of the other's warm, bare skin pressed flush against his chest, the taller man stared down at the other breathlessly. Kurapika's brown eyes stared up into his then, surprise and slight embarrassment dancing behind the other's orbs as the cutest blush practically encompassed his whole face…

It was then that Leorio realized what he had just thought, and it was then that he also noticed the hard bulge he felt against his thigh. An overwhelming blush that mirrored Kurapika's soon spread across Leorio's face as he realized what was going on. His best friend was flush against his practically naked body and the other was…hard…


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:** Hi there! First of all a huge, big SORRY for adding the new chapter a good day late! There was so much going on in real life... Anyway, it's finally here XD Again a big thanks to you guys for reviewing, it means so much to us! We love to hear your thoughts even if they're in French ;D Also thanks for the new favs and follows. We're happy you like our story._

_We're already at chapter 11 and things are starting to move now. Our two most dense idiots finally start realize their actual feelings. Yeah! Hooray! XD We're still at the beach with Leorio and Kurapika caught in a pretty compromising situation that serves as a real eye opener to our doctor ;D Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Kurapika didn't know if he wanted to die from shame right at that moment, or if he wanted to remain in his current position forever, being held by Leorio and feeling the other's almost naked body so intensely pressed into his own. Right at that moment, Gon shouted out in victory that he had gotten hold of the ball. This shook Kurapika awake from his dream that was not to be. Maybe... somehow Leorio hadn't felt his hard on? And even if so, the other one couldn't know why he felt what he felt, right? Anyway, this moment had to end as fast as possible. With a hard push, the Kurta separated them.

"W-watch out, Leorio! Duck!" He shouted out, trying to cover his action as part of the game and not as a desperate attempt to escape something other than the ball.

Kurapika dove into the ocean then, needing the cool embrace of the salt water to try to clear his overheating mind and body. Why was all of this happening to him? He knew nothing could become of his feelings for Leorio, and he tried to suppress and forget about them, but how could he after he had felt the other's body so close? And then he remembered Killua being behind Leorio, and his shout to Gon. It was one of Killua's crazy plans! Gon hadn't tumbled into him during the game; he had pushed him into Leorio on purpose! And the massive amount of skin he had felt from the doctor? Kurapika had his well-founded suspicions about that, too.

He came up for air then, and his gaze searched out Killua. One look at the brat and the swim trunks in his hands were enough to confirm his suspicions. There would be hell to pay!

"Killua," he hissed the name like it was a curse.

This was when a protective Gon threw the ball to hit him, only Kurapika's revenge mode was turned on, and his reflexes were in perfect condition. Catching the ball with ease, he fired it straight at Killua's face.

* * *

Leorio was knocked out of his thoughts the next moment as Kurapika pushed himself away from him, shouted something out (Leorio was really too frazzled and surprised about everything that was happening that he couldn't even hear what was going on around him by that point), and then the Kurta dove underwater. Leorio just stared after his blond friend's form, completely struck stupid at that point in time and in more shock than he had felt since Pietro's death. Even Gon chucking the beach ball at him and the said ball smacking against the side of his head didn't faze the completely dumbstruck doctor as he came to a sudden realization; he had actually liked holding Kurapika against him like that, hard on and all.

Shaking his head frantically to clear his tumultuous thoughts, Leorio was in time to see Kurapika resurface, grab hold of the beach ball Gon had thrown at him, and throw said ball directly towards Killua. As the ball smacked the silver-haired teen upside the head (Killua had tried to dodge), the taller man's eyes fell upon what was in the former assassin's hands; his swim shorts.

Like a sudden bolt of lightning, another realization came to the young doctor's mind. Killua had taken his swim shorts, but for what purpose? It was obvious that the brat had been up to something before so…did that mean that Killua…that Killua thought…

Feeling sudden anger come over him, Leorio marched over to the spluttering transmuter (the force of the ball had forced his face into the water), quickly grabbed the ball floating beside the silver-haired teen's head, and threw it down full force onto the top of Killua's head as he came back up for air from Kurapika's attack. Needless to say, Killua went under the water again, and Leorio tore his shorts out of the former assassin's grasp.

"What the hell?!" Killua coughed out once he resurfaced again, glaring daggers at the taller man.

"I should be asking that question instead!" Leorio growled out as he dangled his swim shorts in Killua's face. "Just what the heck were you trying to do?! I don't know why you thought this little joke of yours would be funny, but I guess the joke's on you."

Killua just stared at him questioningly then, so Leorio just scoffed, sent the other a pointed look, and started walking to shallower water with his swim shorts in hand.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?!" Killua shouted out then, sounding a little freaked out as Leorio entered the shallow water then and stood up completely. The emission user just laughed at all of his friend's surprised faces as he stood before them in a speedo. In all truth, he had only worn the swim trunks for the sake of staying decent in public. He had planned on taking them off once he had gotten to the beach, but his little surprising thoughts concerning Kurapika had made him forget to remove them. It was too hot to wear swim shorts anyway, he thought, so a speedo was ten times better in keeping cool. Not only that, but the speedo might be more distracting than his swollen eye, which would be a plus in this case.

"_My eyes!_" Killua practically screamed in agony then as he covered his sapphire orbs, bringing Leorio back to the present. "It's just as bad as you being naked!"

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Leorio shouted back indignantly. Just what the hell was this brat's problem?! Speedos were perfectly fine!

"Good, because this is beyond disgusting! I'm going to have nightmares for weeks, Old Man!" Killua continued to shout at him and cover his eyes at the same time. "Think of the freaking children and put your shorts back on!"

"…Did you just call yourself a child?"

"_**Put your shorts back on!**_"

"Okay, okay, fine, you big baby," Leorio grumbled out then as a blush of embarrassment covered his cheeks. By that point, his and Killua's bickering had caused such a commotion that everyone in the vicinity was staring at him…and were those mothers seriously covering their children's eyes?! Was he that freaking hideous?!

Feeling beyond self-conscious, and, not to mention disgusting because of the way people were looking at him, Leorio quickly slipped his swim shorts back on and walked back towards the beach. In all honesty, he felt like finding a whole and burying himself in it, because he could feel everyone's eyes on him as he left, and hear the whispers around him. Maybe wearing a speedo while having a black eye wasn't a good idea in hindsight…

Seeing as he didn't have a giant hole to hide in anywhere within the vicinity, Leorio chose the next best thing, he walked towards the sea shell structures in the distance. It took him a couple of tries to find an empty one (a good portion were taken by making-out couples, or little kids throwing sand and pillows at each other), but when he did, he took in the sight of the conch-shell shaped structure. Apparently, these were meant to be comfy sitting areas, and the large assortment of pillows within the large, conch shell structures encompassed the whole area inside. There were so many pillows right on top of each other that they practically made a couch all on their own.

Finding the area comfortable just by looking at it, Leorio entered the large conch shell, and sat down on the very plushy pillows. He then brought his knees up, wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face into them as well. There were a lot of things that he needed to think about then, and he wanted nothing more than to be alone.

* * *

The loud 'splat' that signaled that he had hit his target felt very satisfying to Kurapika. That was the least Killua deserved! As he watched the other go under and come up spurting water, it actually felt even better. Leorio came into view a few seconds later, though, and hit Killua pretty hard with the ball, making him go down again. Kurapika couldn't say he didn't understand the taller man's reaction then.

When the doctor had torn his swim trunks from the silver-haired hunter, Killua came up for air and looked furiously up at the taller man before they shouted at each other. The commotion caused all eyes of the surrounding people to turn on their little group.

In the end, Leorio headed for more shallow water to show up Killua, who was freaking out because he was sure he had stripped the doctor naked. Of course Kurapika knew better, and was more relaxed about the action. That was until Leorio turned around and showed off the bright red speedo that just barely covered the man's privates. There was a small, dark happy trail leading from the navel down to the seam of the skimpy fabric where it met some more hair, almost making it look like it was actually pointing downwards.

Just like his other friends, the Kurta was staring at the skintight, straining material, although the blond was staring for very different reasons. What he had only felt before was even more impressive in sight. As it seemed, the good doctor's growth didn't just pertain to his height.

Kurapika was only able to tear his gaze away when Killua screamed about his eyes. Once more, Killua and Leorio shouted at each other, and his fellow blacklist hunter demanded Leorio to put his trunks back on, claiming he would have nightmares from the sight. On top of that unnecessarily mean comment, Killua had called even more attention to them, causing some overprotective mothers to react by covering their children's eyes. Really!

One glance at Leorio was enough to know the whole incident was not just embarrassing to him but actually hurt him. There was a dark blush on his cheeks as he slipped on his shorts again and left the ocean with sunken shoulders and a downward cast face. Seeing his friend so distraught made Kurapika more than just angry.

Fury burned in his eyes as he walked up to the silver-haired teen.

"What the hell, Killua?! That was really uncalled for! You know very well how self-conscious Leorio feels around us most of the time!" The silver-haired teen was smart enough to know that their tallest friend felt inferior to them more times than not. Making the doctor feel even worse by picking on him like this was just the worst behavior.

Kurapika lowered his voice then as he closed in even more, almost touching the other. He might have been the smallest out of the whole group, but at that moment, he looked imposing enough. "I want you to stop meddling. Whatever you think you're doing, stop it. It's not going to work. You're meddling in things you don't understand, so keep out!" The Kurta's voice was a low hiss, showing his fellow hunter how serious he was.

With that said, he turned around and left the water to go look for Leorio. He wasn't too sure the other man wanted to see him after their run-in and what the doctor most likely had felt from him, but after what Killua had done to him, Leorio definitely needed some cheering up. Since Kurapika had not seen where the other man had gone while berating the little brat, he checked around their lounge chairs first. Next he tried the bar in vain, and after looking along the beach once more, he headed for the shell structures last.

Finally, he found his friend in the last shell, sitting in a pile of pillows. With his knees drawn up and his head buried in his arms, he didn't look like the tall, boisterous man he was, but more like a forlorn child.

Kurapika approached Leorio, coughing softly to make his presence known.

"This is a very cozy spot you found. Do you mind if I join you?" He was still a little unsure whether the other man would want him around after what had happened between them, so he left the decision up to Leorio.

* * *

For the umpteenth time in his life, Leorio was trying to force himself into denial.

The young doctor breathed out an exhausted sigh as he kept his face buried into his legs. His life was just messed up. Not only did people think that he looked disgusting all of a sudden (he knew he was good looking! He wouldn't have had so many one night stands if he was atrocious to look at! Leorio totally blamed his circumstances on his black eye!), but now he was thinking strange thoughts concerning Kurapika!

….

Oh who was he fucking kidding?!

Leorio let out another sigh as he felt a headache beginning to form. He knew for a fact that this hadn't been the first time he had ever thought of Kurapika in…a different light. It was just that, during those times he had thought of the other 'differently', he had always assumed it was just a freak occurrence, and that there was a totally logical explanation for why he was suddenly attracted to a guy. Kurapika looking like a female was _especially_ one of those excuses. Yeah, from sexual frustrations to the Kurta's looks, everything at his disposal was used as an excuse, along with his blond friend's absence in his life for the past three years. Those excuses were what kept Leorio sane, because just thinking that he was actually attracted to a man, who also happened to be his 'best' friend, was just too despairing to think about, and, not to mention, extremely uncomfortable.

The young doctor groaned pitifully to himself as his logic started to stack up against him then. No matter how many excuses he could come up with, it didn't change the fact that he had frequent and _reoccurring _wet dreams concerning his Kurta friend (he had finally remembered the one he had last night, which only made Kurapika's response to him and his black eye all the more embarrassing), but he had also started sleeping with women during his last year in med school who looked strikingly familiar to his conjuring friend as well. Then, there was also the fact that he was so freaking crazy about the other. He could never stop worrying over Kurapika's safety, or wonder how the other was doing. Usually, if someone ignored him for three years, he'd be beyond pissed and wouldn't want to deal with the person ever again, but he was still chasing after Kurapika like an abandoned puppy! There was just no way that he could keep telling himself that he didn't feel something for the other!

Just as these lines of thought crossed his mind, he heard Kurapika's voice nearby. Leorio stiffened at the sound, wondering if he had just imagined the voice or not, but when he heard the light, polite cough that could only belong to the refined Kurta coming from above him, the young doctor knew that Kurapika really was standing before the entryway into the sea shell structure, and he was wondering if he could come in.

Now, more than anything else in that moment, Leorio really didn't want to be anywhere near his blond friend. He was trying to come to some sort of understanding within himself but…on the other hand…it wasn't like Kurapika to try and be so…thoughtful towards him. It was obvious that the other was there because he was worried about him…and that he probably wanted to comfort him in some way…

Leorio could feel his whole body heat up with warmth and gratitude then as he didn't stir from his seated position, his face still hidden behind his arms and legs. Even though he suddenly felt glad for the blacklist hunter's presence, he was still too embarrassed and self-conscious to look at the other.

"I-If you don't find me too hideous, I guess you can come in…" The taller man mumbled out a little pitifully, his voice muffled as he talked into his legs.

* * *

Killua was not at all surprised by the fiery brimstone flashing behind Kurapika's eyes as soon as Leorio was out of sight. Just as expected, the Kurta marched right up to him and started to yell into his face, saying how horrible he had been to Leorio. The former assassin just glared back at the older blacklist hunter unfazed. In truth, he did feel a little bad for being so uptight about Leorio's choice in swim wear, but the sight really hadn't been something Killua had wanted to see. Sure, the doctor didn't look bad, per se, but the fact that Killua saw him as an 'older' figure just made the image ten times worse than what it should have been. In truth, the former assassin almost compared it to seeing his father in a speedo…

Repressing the eerie shudder the image gave him, along with the random images of his other family members in speedos that wanted to jump into his head like bad pop ups on an internet website, Killua just took Kurapika's angry words in silence, and watched as his blond-haired friend marched off. As the silver-haired teen took note of how Kurapika was glancing around, a knowing smirk crawled its way onto his lips. Man, his plan was working even more perfectly than he had thought it would.

By this point, Killua noticed that Gon had approached him, too, and he could see the slight disapproving look his friend was giving him. The transmuter's heart seized painfully against his chest at the sight as Gon reiterated Kurapika's angry words from earlier, but in a softer, disappointing tone. Even though it hurt to hear Gon talk to him in that way, Killua still couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. He had thought that Gon was able to read him a little better than that.

"Come on, Gon, I was just making a scene on purpose," Killua admonished then as he pointed towards Kurapika's retreating form. "I did it to get a rise out of Kurapika in hopes that he'd go and talk to Leorio. It really looked like our last plan hadn't worked, so being able to keep them together and give them some alone time was key in getting them closer. Now they'll be alone somewhere and they'll talk, and they'll be continuously thinking about what happened during our game. Something has to come out of this for sure! Besides, you have to admit that seeing Leorio in a speedo was extremely uncomfortable. I didn't like seeing it, but I just made a huge deal out of it for the sake of getting those two together."

Killua could tell by the look that Gon was giving him then that the other wasn't sure if he should still be disappointed with him or not. The former assassin couldn't exactly blame his beast hunting friend. After all, Killua had just basically told Gon that he had purposefully hurt Leorio's feelings and pissed Kurapika off in hopes of making them a couple. There was certain to be some mixed emotions on him 'using' his friends like that. Killua personally didn't think it was that bad since the outcome he was looking for was supposed to be a positive one for his older friends.

"Okay, I'll apologize later, but right now we should use Zetsu and follow Kurapika at a distance. I have to see for myself if he finds Leorio, and then, from there, I want to try and make sure they get their privacy to talk. Are you going to come with me, Gon, or should I just go by myself?"

After the question left his lips, Killua actually realized that he was uncertain if he wanted Gon to come along at all. On the one hand, not having the other there would make him feel lonely, but, on the other, it would be less of a distraction on his part, and would help him in trying to get over his feelings for the other. Before Killua could wonder if he should just walk off by himself, though, he heard Gon agree to come with him. The former assassin just nodded his head in acceptance before the both of them applied their Zetsu and started to follow their blond friend at a distance. They walked along the beach as Kurapika checked the area for their missing friend until they came upon the shell-like structures they had seen from the balcony of their room on their day of arrival.

As Killua drew closer, Gon right beside him, he saw Kurapika stop before one of the many conch shell-shaped structures and start talking. They were too far away to effectively hear what the other was saying, but going by the soft, tentative voice the other was using, Killua was certain it was Leorio the other was talking to.

"Hey, Gon, can you smell if Leorio is actually in that shell?" The silver-haired teen asked, just in case.

* * *

Even though Gon had thought it was kind of a funny prank to pull down Leorio's pants and have Kurapika pushed into him like that, he wasn't too sure about it anymore a moment later when he saw the faces of his two older friends.

Things only got worse a little later when Leorio showed them his skimpy, tight swim pants, and Killua freaked out about them. What was the problem about it? The doctor wasn't naked or anything, but the shouting made him all embarrassed and feel bad. That really wasn't nice!

Disappointed, Gon looked at the ball in his hand once Leorio left. When he finally had the ball and would have been able to take revenge, Killua had sabotaged the game! Kurapika called his friend out on his bad behavior and left, too. So yeah, that was that for their game!

He tucked the ball under his arm and approached Killua.

"That really wasn't too nice. It wasn't as bad as you made it up to be. Why would you be so mean to Leorio?"

His friend rolled his eyes then, which made Gon feel like the other didn't take him seriously. But the next moment he explained that what he had done had been on purpose. Hearing it explained like that, Gon finally understood. Still, he didn't like how down Leorio had looked, and Kurapika had been pretty mad, too. That's why the spiky-haired beast hunter looked a little doubtful at his best friend until the other said he'd apologize to their friends, but only after those two got some more alone time, for which Killua asked his help.

"I'll come along!" He agreed easily, and the two of them entered a state of Zetsu, making them almost impossible to detect, even to skilled Nen users.

They followed Kurapika in his search for Leorio to one of the shell things they had wanted to check out for themselves. When Gon saw the interior of the shells as he passed by them, he got pretty excited. He wanted to play around with Killua in one of them, too! But right now, they had to concentrate on Kurapika.

The Kurta was in front of a conch-shell, talking to someone inside, when Killua asked him if he could find out whether that someone was Leorio.

"Sure, I'll give it a try."

Closing his eyes, Gon started to sniff, taking in deeper whiffs in the end. When he opened his eyes, he nodded.

"That aftershave smell can only belong to Leorio."

Just when he said that, Kurapika entered the shell and was lost to their view. At the same moment, they heard a loud splashing sound, and some kids squealed like crazy. Gon looked for the source of the commotion and saw a bunch of kids in one of the shells closer to them. The inside was a huge mess, with the pillows drenched and wet sand mixed in everywhere. As he watched on, a big water filled balloon went flying again and splattered against a wall, drenching some kids and making them squeal once more.

Right at that moment, a blond, big chested girl in a bright red swimsuit approached the shell, chasing the kids out and telling them to go and play in the ocean if they wanted to play around with water. Once the kids were gone, she took a key from around her neck and used it on a panel at the side of the shell structure. First the light inside went off and then, with a soft 'whoosh', part of the shell moved and closed the structure off to the outside. Presumably, this was to secure the shells for the night.

Gon looked at Killua then. His eyes were shining bright as he grinned.

"Didn't you say something about Leorio and Kurapika needing some alone time?"

If that shell was closed, no one could bother them inside, right?

* * *

The muffled answer Kurapika got was kind of childish. Considering what had happened, though, the Kurta understood this reaction in a way. Leorio definitely needed some ego stroking to feel better now.

"Since I don't think you're hideous at all, I guess I can then," he answered and sat down on a mountain of pillows next to the doctor a moment later.

The way Leorio peeked at him surreptitiously with one eye to see what he did then was actually kind of cute. Kurapika couldn't help himself, but he really loved the way his oldest friend acted like a little boy sometimes.

"You don't?" The other asked carefully next, still pretending to hide his face in his arms.

"No, I don't. Actually, I think you're handsome... f-for a guy as tall as you," Kurapika stuttered out the limitation just in time before he would have said too much. "Y-you know yourself that you're good looking. Your easy way with women attests to that, don't you think?"

He looked to the side at Leorio, who had lifted his head just a little bit. The blond smiled softly at the other man, who seemed to be lapping up the compliments very eagerly.

"You know Killua can be a little brat. In some ways he's still a child, I guess." There was a conspiratorial twinkle in Kurapika's eyes then as he smirked and lowered his voice a little. "Most likely the _**big**_ impression you made merely got him jealous..."

Only after the words were out did the Kurta fully realize that his words implicated that he had looked, too, otherwise he wouldn't be able to make any such assessment. Damn. Another blush flushed his cheeks then. He felt like he was constantly blushing when he was alone with the doctor. Why the heck was this so? This was so unlike him! Usually, he had a much better control of his feelings!

"A-anyway, d-don't let Killua's childish reaction get to you. You're not hideous, and none of us think that way about you."

* * *

When he heard Kurapika's answer, and felt the other sit down on the pillows beside him, Leorio peeked cautiously at the other with one eye, unwilling to show his face still, even after his friend's kind words. More than likely they were just that, kind.

"You don't?" The young doctor asked tentatively then, hoping to hear the same words from the Kurta's mouth.

When he heard Kurapika tell him that he was handsome (with a catch, of course. It was hard to get a true compliment from the other after all, because there just had to be that one, underlying stipulation) Leorio could feel his heart start to swell in his chest (stipulation purposefully ignored). The anxious emission user lifted his head a bit in hope, his brown eyes finding Kurapika's then and shining with earnest. He wanted to hear more compliments from the other for some reason, and Leorio could only assume it had to do with the fact that, one, he hardly got compliments as it was, and, two, he had recently realized that compliments from Kurapika were beyond special, and not just because he had finally let himself believe that he was attracted to the smaller man.

Needless to say, Kurapika's next words of encouragement practically set Leorio's whole body aflame. The insinuation in the other's voice practically floored the poor doctor. He knew that wearing a speedo made certain aspects of his body rather obvious, but knowing that Kurapika had looked at his lower half and was complimenting him on it actually turned him on.

Of course, with Kurapika's startled and stuttering response after said compliment, Leorio knew that the other was just saying things to make him feel better, and not because he purposefully 'felt' the same way towards him as Leorio was beginning to realize for the Kurta. Regardless, though, the rookie hunter was grateful for the other's attempt at comfort, since Kurapika wasn't one to do such things often, especially in regards to him.

"Thanks, Kurapika," Leorio whispered out then as he sent the blond a grateful, warm smile. "I'm sorry you had to bother with me. I was acting a bit childish, hehehe."

Once his slightly, self-conscious laugh was done with, Leorio's expression became downcast again as he looked away from his friend and towards the entrance of the shell, staring at the sun-bleached sand outside.

"I'm sorry for acting so pathetic sometimes. I guess that…this vacation has been stressful on me to the point that I don't know how to think or react anymore. Sure, it has been very fun, too, but there's…something always happens to undermine that fun, you know what I mean? You've noticed that too, haven't you?"

Leorio felt very apprehensive then once he realized what he was saying. In a sense, it almost sounded like he was…blaming something for his bad vacation, and since he was constantly around Kurapika when those 'bad' things had happened, Leorio had inadvertently blamed his friend for the problems with their vacation. The young doctor hoped that his smaller friend wouldn't think he was blaming everything on him and get angry with him, because he knew for a fact that it usually took two people to make a situation bad. His open honesty really hadn't been helping his situation with Kurapika either, after all.

* * *

Leorio's self-deprecation was hard to bear for Kurapika. He couldn't understand the bad light the other saw himself in most of the time. No matter how light the other one tried to make of it by laughing about his own words, it was all too obvious this was the way he really felt about himself.

Before Kurapika could say something about it, though, Leorio told him that he couldn't unwind on this vacation, and when he said why, the Kurta felt guilty. It was his own unresolved feelings that played a big part in that, and he knew it only too well. Even though it was warm, the conjurer shivered slightly then and wished for his usual clothes. For some reason, he felt too exposed at the moment. Still, he had to answer; he couldn't leave the doctor to his dark thoughts.

"It's not a bother to talk to you, Leorio. Don't ever think that. Maybe your reaction wasn't the most mature, but neither was Killua's stupid prank. You think way too low of yourself, Leorio. You're not pathetic. You had a stressful time with your finals and graduation and all, so you've earned this vacation, really. I'm sorry it hasn't turned out quite the way it was supposed to, but there are still a few days left..."

Kurapika looked outside the shell then at the ocean. He couldn't confess to his true feelings and how they were ruining the other's vacation but there was something else he could tell Leorio. Maybe that would still kind of explain a little of what was going on.

"Do you remember Gon and Killua in the bushes at the amusement park? I guess we both assumed the wrong thing. We were right, in that something is going on between the two. For some odd reason they are set on trying... well on trying to bring the both of us together. As a romantic couple," he explained then, and tried to make it sound as ludicrous as he was sure Leorio would think the idea. Kurapika rolled his eyes, too, as he huffed. "I'm guessing it's because of their own feelings for each other that they are projecting onto us, you know? Anyway, they, and Killua in particular of course, are creating these scenarios and situations to make us into a couple, like... like pushing me into you when they think you're naked..." Again, Kurapika rolled his eyes and held up his hands defensively then. "But don't worry! I called Killua out on it and I told him to stop with the stupid games! Wha-what I'm saying is, things should get better now, you know?"

Kurapika looked at Leorio then, trying to project some hope for the other man.

* * *

When Gon confirmed that Leorio was in the shell, Killua focused his attention on the structure even more, wondering if they should attempt at getting closer or not. Before the silver-haired teen could think too much on it, though, rambunctious children sounded off nearby. When Killua turned his attention towards the children, he was just in time to see a water balloon go off inside one of the sea shell structures, and for a voluptuous life-guard to come over and chase the kids off before closing the shell with a key around her neck.

An idea began to form in the former assassin's head before Gon had even turned to him with the same thought in mind.

"Yeah, I did. Maybe we should help them with that?" Killua answered back in a mischievous fashion. "We need to get a key from a life-guard. I know that I can easily steal one off of one of their necks with zetsu…but they will easily feel the weight of the key lift, so we'll need a distraction as well…"

* * *

Gon's face lit up as his best friend said he needed help for his next plan. For once, this was something he understood and could easily do.

"You need a distraction? No problem!"

He turned off his Zetsu and made his way to the beach bar, with a still hidden Killua in tow. At the little, open hut, he asked the bar keeper for a brightly colored, sweet but alcohol free cocktail. Like any of the tropical drinks served there, the bar tender decorated it with a skewer of mixed fruits.

"Can you please put one of those hibiscus flowers on top?" Gon asked and got his wish granted.

Thanking the man and smiling brightly, he looked around the beach and easily found the blonde in the signal red swimsuit.

"Okay, here goes... get ready," Gon said seemingly to himself, but actually warned Killua to be ready to act.

The tall, tanned, muscular beast hunter made a beeline for the big-chested, blonde life guard. When he was in her way, he suddenly bowed before her, extending the drink.

"I'm so, so, so sorry!" He shouted out in a slightly flustered way that made the girl instantly stop in her tracks.

When Gon looked up, his best puppy-dog-eyes were turned on as peered into startled blue ones.

"Ehm...what? I d-don't...?" The young life-guard stuttered out.

"One of the kids who made that mess in there," he pointed to the closed shell structure, "was my younger brother. Really, I'm so, so, sorry. One second! You look away for one second and that's the kind of stuff he comes up with. I wanted to apologize for the extra work! Here!" Gon extended the drink.

The life-guard's look had turned from startled to doubtful. Obviously she wasn't quite sure about Gon's motives, but his face was utterly serious and his eyes looked like he was really apologizing from the bottom of his heart, which, in a way, he was for what he was doing to her right now. Looking from his face to the huge, colorful cocktail, she began to smile.

"That's very nice of you, but really it's not necessary. Don't worry about it, that's just how kids are. And I couldn't drink alcohol anyway, I'm on duty," she said, looking like she really regretted this last fact.

Gon's face lit up in a huge grin then, "I knew that! That's why this one is alcohol free! And look," he held the glass up again to show its content's blue color, "really, this was made just for you. It has the same dazzling blue color as your eyes."

When Gon looked across the top of the drink then to see if he had the girl's full attention, she was blushing brightly. Behind her, Killua was just about to move. He only caught Killua in his peripheral vision, since he needed to concentrate on the lifeguard. If he looked at his friend directly, the girl would catch on that something wasn't right, after all.

To keep her attention on him, Gon took the flower from the drink then. "I bet it would look much lovelier on you. Can I?"

Holding out the hibiscus flower a little, he waited for the girl to understand his intention and her confirmation. With a faster move than the untrained eye could follow, the key was gone from her neck. She had no idea.

"Y-yes..." She mumbled out starry-eyed.

Gon went ahead and put the flower behind her ear then. "Very beautiful!" He grinned at her as he saw Killua recede fast behind her. "Enjoy your drink, and once again, I'm really sorry!"

Before the poor life-guard knew what had happened to her, she had the cocktail glass in her hand and Gon left her in a pretty flustered and confused state to follow his best friend.

"Now that was easy," he grinned when he finally caught up to Killua.

The grin vanished in an instant though, when he felt waves of anger radiate from his friend.

"Whaaaa! Killua, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

* * *

Gon offered himself up for the distraction job before Killua could suggest the idea himself. The former assassin smiled in appreciation at the other's enthusiasm, but his appreciation soon turned to confusion as he followed Gon to the beach bar. Just what was he planning exactly?

Killua stared on in mild fascination as Gon ordered a very specific drink that was decked out in various fruit and a hibiscus flower. The silver-haired teen's stomach started to turn in trepidation then as the scene played out before him. For some reason, it felt very familiar…like that time he had to accompany a defenseless Gon through the woods in order to prepare for his forced date with Palm….

With the elaborate drink now in hand, Killua followed after Gon warily as they approached the same, big-chested life guard from before. During this whole time, the transmuter had been in Zetsu, so he didn't have to apply it at all as he watched Gon make his move towards the young woman, who was about their age, judging by the looks of her.

Killua started to move slowly, trying his best not to make a sound on the sand as he started to walk around Gon and the young lifeguard, so that he could get behind her to slip the key off of her neck. The young blacklist hunter truly tried as hard as he could to not pay too much attention to Gon's antics, but it was so hard not to, especially when he was coming off as this sweet and innocent teen, and the female lifeguard was falling under his natural charms.

When Gon mentioned that the drink he was giving the lifeguard was perfect for her because it matched her beautiful eyes, Killua stiffened in shock as he finally closed in on the voluptuous girl from behind. That lifeguard hadn't been too close to them until now, and she had been moving around frantically when they had seen her, so how did Gon notice her eyes through all of that? He knew that his friend had somehow, because he had been so careful and thoughtful when he was asking the bar tender on how to make the drink.

Raging jealousy coursed through the former assassin's veins even though he tried to suppress it.

This was why he knew that he should distance himself from Gon somehow, because his feelings were affecting his work. His fingers were closing in on the young woman's neck (who he decided looked like a porn star then) in order to grab the key, but now his fingers itched for blood. It would be so easy to transform his fingernails into claws and slit this bitch's throat for ever thinking that Gon would be interested in her, but Killua knew that he could never do it, despite how badly his inner demons would want him to. He knew the girl was completely innocent in this case, because Gon was just a natural charmer. Gon would also be more than angry with him for killing the girl because of that same reason; and hadn't he promised not to kill again unless forced into an extreme situation?

Just as Gon was blatantly flirting with the stupid lifeguard by copying Leorio's actions with Kurapika that night in the amusement park garden, Killua found his chance to slip the key off the young woman's neck. Gon noticed their accomplished mission a second later and quickly bid goodbye to the now starry-eyed woman in the most natural way that only the beast hunter himself could pull off. By this point, though, Killua was already slipping away from the scene and back towards the shell that Leorio and Kurapika were in.

The silver-haired teen was halfway towards his destination when Gon met up with him again. Since they were far enough away from their two friends at the moment, Killua shut off his Zetsu. When he heard Gon exclaim how easy it was to flirt with that damn girl, Killua's rage practically exploded. It was just so, so easy for Gon to be a lady's man wasn't it? That just proved how he was only Gon's friend and nothing else. If that wasn't a metaphorical kick to the balls, Killua didn't know what was.

"_Nothing!_" The former assassin hissed out in anger before he applied Zetsu again and made his way over to the shell. He stayed silent, even when he heard Gon walk after him and felt him apply Zetsu himself. Within moments they were behind Leorio's and Kurapika's shell and they could hear the Kurta himself talking. He was mentioning something about Leorio's vacation turning out for the better.

Oh yeah, it definitely was going to be better if he had a say in the matter.

Within a second, Killua found the panel he had seen the lifeguard open a few moments prior on the side of the shell structure. Opening the panel in a flourish, Killua inserted the key and turned it, making the door to the shell shut. He heard Leorio's and Kurapika's muffled cries of surprise and indignation, but he ignored them in favor of heading towards the beach bar. He knew he wasn't legally allowed to drink alcohol, but a sugary drink would do just fine under his circumstances.

"We're going to the bar," Killua ordered then as he grabbed Gon's arm before he left and started dragging the surprised beast hunter in the direction towards the bar. He didn't know why he was dragging Gon with him when he knew he needed distance from the other, but the thought of Gon wondering off to flirt with that lifeguard some more was too devastating to think about. No, he'd just keep the other close by for the moment…maybe he could learn to distance himself from the other emotionally while being in the other's presence?

* * *

When Kurapika spoke again, it was still in a reassuring manner, which Leorio was beyond grateful for. It was good to know that the other wasn't angry at him for his accidental insinuation, but, at the same time, the young doctor took note of the sadness in his friend's eyes. Even though the other wasn't angry with him did he…feel a little guilty instead, like he was somehow all to blame?

Before Leorio could ask the other if he was alright, Kurapika spoke up again, but this time, as he stared out towards the ocean, he brought up Gon and Killua. Leorio's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief as the young conjurer began laughing incredulously at the two younger teens' antics, and wondering if the feelings that they had for each other were somehow the reason behind it. In truth, Leorio had started to become a little suspicious of the possibility as soon as Killua had taken his swim trunks as well, but he didn't want to believe it. To hear it affirmed in Kurapika's words practically made the young doctor's head spin. Not only that, but the taller man felt complete unexplainable hurt as Kurapika laughed the whole situation off like it was completely ridiculous; like the idea of them being a couple was the most ludicrous thing he had ever heard of. Why did that thought hurt so much? Wasn't he only attracted to Kurapika?

As the confused emission user turned to finally face his blond-haired friend in question, Kurapika's beautiful brown eyes met his, and the other reassured him that his vacation would become better because he had told the kids to stop trying to force things upon them. Leorio just took in the other's beautiful, strong, feminine features, and reanalyzed what he felt for the other in that moment. It didn't take the doctor that long to realize that he had been lying to himself yet again. He wasn't just attracted to Kurapika; he was in love with him, and had been for a very long time.

Everything truly made sense then, the hurt he felt whenever something didn't go right between them, the large emotional investment he had in the other even though he logically shouldn't care about him after the way Kurapika had treated him for three years, the wet dreams…

This whole realization only took the doctor a few seconds to comprehend before another realization slammed into him like an unsuspected Nen punch. He was in love with Kurapika, but the other would never feel the same way about him. The way that the Kurta had acted before when he was describing the crazy antics of the kids, and the fact that Kurapika had also punched him in the face last night after subconsciously getting frisky with him, definitely proved the other's disinterest. Sharing his feelings (although Leorio was sure he wouldn't confess when he had just barely learned to accept what he felt) with the other would not only end in heartache for himself, but the very fragile friendship they had would be utterly destroyed by it as well.

As these quick thoughts buzzed around Leorio's head in a matter of seconds, leaving the said doctor in a complete emotional state of shock and thus, struck completely speechless as he continued to stare at a now concerned looking Kurapika, another unsuspected occurrence happened. Before Leorio could even react, he heard a loud mechanical whirring, and the entrance to the shell structure he and Kurapika were sitting in was shut by a whirling, metal door.

"H-hey!" The doctor called out in surprise as he rushed over to the metal door and started to bang against it out of instinct. "What the hell?! Let us out!"

Leorio could hear Kurapika shouting as well, and when he turned around, he was surprised to see that…well…he could see. With the door shut, wouldn't it be pitch black inside?

Confused by this and more than willing to think about something else besides the emotional and physical state he was in, Leorio glanced up to see that there were small, fist sized holes that dotted near the top end of the ceiling. Most of those (which Leorio assumed were the actual source of light) were closed up just like the entrance, thus blocking out the sunlight from outside…that is, except for one. It seemed that, to his and Kurapika's luck, one of the holes was malfunctioning, and was only partly closed. Not only did this provide them with a little light, but it also provided them with much needed air. Leorio was certain that if the small 'window' had closed, that there would be no other possible way for air to move through the structure. The very thought scared him.

"You know what? I actually hope that was Gon and Killua messing with us right now, because that means that they'll at least come back for us…" Leorio mentioned then as he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Even though Kurapika and him would definitely live through this slight annoyance, it didn't change the fact that Leorio was now stuck with the man he had just found out he was undeniably in love with.

* * *

Kurapika looked at Leorio expectantly, but the other one just looked back at him without saying a word. As the silence between them grew, the Kurta became concerned. Had he said too much? Should he have kept Killua and Gon's plans to himself? Whatever was wrong exactly, his attempt at cheering Leorio up had obviously failed miserably!

As he tried to come up with something else to say, the door to their shell suddenly shut. Darkness consumed them except for a single ray of light falling through a hole in the ceiling.

"What the heck...?!"

His own cry mixed in with the doctor's. As Leorio inspected the source of light, Kurapika closed in on the door and tried to move it. There was no grip or handle, no button to push to get it to open. Well, usually there wouldn't be people inside when this thing was shut, he guessed. He slammed his fist against the wall with a resounding 'wham'.

"We're in here! Let us out!" He called, without receiving an answer.

Leorio spoke up then and Kurapika turned around to him. In the pale light the doctor looked kind of uncomfortable. His words only strengthened this impression.

"Of course this is another of their stupid pranks. I'm pretty sure the shells are only meant to be closed at night to protect them from the weather and thieves. We'll be out of here soon. And if the boys don't come back for us, soon, I'll get us out of here. I don't care about a little damage to hotel property under these circumstances," Kurapika told Leorio to calm the other one down and make him feel safer.

The shell's structure wasn't meant to keep people locked up, and would certainly not withstand a Nen onslaught. With the door closed and only the small hole for light and air flow, this structure would heat up pretty fast in the sun, and it would become unbearable inside. Before anything like that could happen, he would get them out of there for sure.

"Stupid boys!" Kurapika hissed then.

* * *

Kurapika's next words were calming as well as informative. Leorio could feel himself relaxing in the other's presence then as he realized that Kurapika could easily break out of the shell with his Nen abilities if he wanted to. Leorio was sure he could help a little as well, but he wasn't exactly sure how he could….completely, that is. He could only use his bare fists and legs at this point, and he didn't know how to effectively protect them while using a very destructive Nen power at the same time. If he helped Kurapika out, he'd more than likely break one of his appendages.

Not wanting to experience that on his vacation, the taller man just hoped that their younger friends would come back soon.

By this point, Leorio heard Kurapika hiss out in anger, and realized that although the other had calmed him down, his friend was just as angry and probably uncomfortable as he had been. It was only right that he comfort the other in turn, right?

"Yeah, they're little brats but what can you expect?" Leorio tried to laugh out with ease as he made his way over to the other and grabbed his arm. "There's no use getting angry over our circumstances, so let's just wait things out for the moment. How about we go and sit down and try to relax?"

The doctor didn't give his friend time to answer before he was pulling the Kurta over to the pillows and sitting them both down.

"Now, let's do something to pass the time a little bit," Leorio said with ease as he let go of Kurapika's arm and brought the same hand up to his chin to rub at it thoughtfully. "What can we do? There isn't much in here to amuse us, and it's probably going to get a little warmer in here from the lack of air circulation…"

After a moment Leorio glanced at Kurapika warily, not sure how the other would react to his suggestion since it would be…well…personal…

"Um…the only thing I can come up with is to talk…and I realize more than ever now that…I really don't know you as well as I thought I did…what do you say about getting to know each other a little better? You don't have to answer any questions that make you feel uncomfortable of course!" Leorio quickly added near the end to make sure he didn't make his friend feel uncomfortable.

* * *

"I expect them to respect my wishes!" Kurapika answered angrily as Leorio took hold of his arm.

Before he knew what was happening to him, the other pulled him back to the pillows and told him to make the best of the situation. The Kurta didn't really feel like relaxing, but the doctor was right that it would soon get pretty warm in there, so sitting down and not moving too much actually was the better idea.

He looked to the side as the doctor cast around for something they could do to pass the time. With all the pillows in here a pillow fight was the first thing that came to the Kurta's mind, but that would be too exhausting under the current circumstances. What Leorio actually came up with was exciting and intimidating at the same time. It was nice to learn that his secret love actually wanted to get to know him better, and he wanted to know everything there was to know about Leorio in return, but when he thought of the question the drunk doctor had asked him, he got apprehensive about this talk. At least this time he got the option to duck out of answering, it seemed.

"It does seem like a good way to pass some time without using up too much energy," Kurapika answered very cool and logically. His gaze got warmer, though, when he continued, "I would love to learn a little more about you, but since it's your idea, you go first, I guess. So...so what would you like to know?"

* * *

A small smile of relief lit up Leorio's face as he heard Kurapika agree to his suggestion. The doctor could feel his heart rate quicken at the Kurta's warm words. Just knowing that Kurapika wanted to learn as much about him as he did about the other practically sent Leorio to cloud nine. At the same time, though, the feeling smothered him, too. This was just a way for him and Kurapika to become closer friends…Nothing else would come from this, even though he was beginning to realize that he actually really wanted more.

Feeling like he was drowning on the new and mixed emotions inside of him, Leorio tried to ignore his own personal feelings in favor of asking the other some questions. Hopefully, Kurapika wouldn't be too shy in asking him some as well.

"Well…there's always been something that I've wanted to ask you…" The emission user started out as his gaze turned serious, his brown eyes staring deeply into Kurapika's. "I was wondering if…you've ever thought of life after you've retained all of your peoples' eyes. Is there something that you want to do afterwards? I mean, after your mission is done that's…that's the time you can truly start to live, isn't it?"

Leorio stared at the other worryingly then. He had always been afraid of the idea; that Kurapika's only goal in life was to get his peoples' eyes back and then, afterwards…there'd be no more reason for him to live. Leorio had always feared, had always had nightmares, of Kurapika killing himself after he found his people's eyes just so he could be with all of them again. The knowledge that Kurapika had bestowed on him a few days ago didn't help these fears either. Kurapika blamed himself for his people's demise, so it would only be fitting if he thought he didn't deserve to live after his mission was fulfilled. If Kurapika really did plan on killing himself, though, Leorio would make damn sure that the other didn't go through with it. He couldn't lose another friend, especially after he had learned how important Kurapika actually was to him.

* * *

A warm wave washed over the young Kurta as Leorio's dark chocolate eyes looked deeply into his. It was so easy to lose himself in their depth and just enjoy the feeling of being captivated by them. Kurapika felt like he could have been satisfied just by being held by this man and staring into his eyes for hours on end, but of course that wasn't to be. It was the other one's question that pulled him back and brought him into the here and now pretty fast.

"Oh wow...you don't hold back, do you?" Kurapika asked rhetorically, but with a small smile still on his lips. They were friends, best friends; that gave Leorio the right to ask anything. The blond dropped his gaze then.

"Actually, I hadn't," he answered honestly. "There was nothing beyond my mission and my goal. It was the only reason I was living for, to find my brethren's eyes. How can I even be sure I will survive my quest? I never had any reason to think so far ahead. That is...that is until three nights ago..."

Kurapika looked up again and searched out Leorio's worried gaze. He smiled softly, hoping to alleviate the other's fears.

"Your little speech made me rethink a few things, Leorio. I really wasn't sure whether I even deserved to live beyond the vengeance for my clan. But you helped me see things in a different light. My people were peaceful and kind, and they would want me to carry on after their souls are in peace. If...no..._when_ that day comes and I will be free of my responsibilities, I want to travel. I have seen more sick and dark things than most people can imagine. You wouldn't believe the things these psychotic collectors are after. There are other bands of people, secret clans like my own was, that have to live in hiding because they have special features or abilities that turn them into valuable prey. I'd like to try to find some of them and...try to help them. Maybe there are children there, just like Pairo, who would need a doctor's help but can't leave their hiding place. Or maybe they have other needs I could help out with. Maybe I could even find Nen sensitive people among them and help them train to help them defend themselves better. It's...I know it sounds crazy and I wouldn't even know where to start my search for most of them...but...I would want to try. If I could help only a few of them escape the fate of my own clan...that would be an achievement, right? I think...I think it might help me make some kind of peace with the guilt I carry with me, too."

Looking at the other man then, Kurapika wasn't too sure what Leorio thought of his crazy idea. It wouldn't be easy to find people who tried to hide from the rest of the world, but he was a hunter, after all. And there was something else he had thought about, too. Before he could lose his nerve and the courage to come out and say it, he pushed on.

"If you...if you don't think I'm delusional and just a guilt ridden crazy person, then maybe...maybe I could drop by when that day comes and maybe...maybe you would...come with me? By then you should have more experience as a practicing doctor," Kurapika felt his heart beating faster at the proposition he was offering to Leorio, of the possibility to have a future with the other man, no matter how platonic it would be. "I really believe you should travel, too and...that you're meant to help more people...and I...I wouldn't...mind traveling with you."

As calm as the Kurta looked on the outside then, there was just as much turmoil he was feeling on the inside. Their current friendship was shaky at best, and here he was, proposing they'd travel together, alone. But this proposition was for a journey that most likely lay a few years into the future. Surely he would be able to vanquish his feelings for the other man until then? They were rekindling their friendship right now and it meant the world to him. Being able to be close to Leorio in any way possible in the future was something he could look forward to and something that would help him keep faith and stay alive in his current quest. That was why he looked at the doctor with so much fragile hope swirling in his hazel eyes.

* * *

Leorio felt one of his worst fears confirmed then with Kurapika saying that he hadn't originally planned on a future beyond finding the eyes of his clansmen. The young doctor could feel his heart seize painfully inside his chest and words of encouragement burning in his throat, ready to be said so that the other could change his mind, but, to Leorio's surprise, Kurapika finished what he wanted to say. He actually…had a plan now.

The taller man could feel his eyes widen in surprise for the Kurta's idea for a future as it was explained to him. It…really fit Kurapika. Sure, the goal was a hard one, but he knew that Kurapika's passion for other clans would easily see him through the difficulties, and that he'd be more than perfect in helping those troubled people. In that moment, Leorio felt proud of the other for taking a hold of his life; for taking it seriously then. That was monumental compared to what the other personally thought of himself all those days ago.

As he was thinking this, Leorio was taken aback by the look of uncertainty hidden behind Kurapika's hazel-brown orbs. When he heard the other's next words then, the young doctor felt himself go into a state of shock. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought his blond friend would…ask him to be his traveling partner. Especially since he was only asking _him_, the person that the Kurta didn't get along with the best.

When Kurapika was finished asking his question and assuring Leorio that traveling with him would be a good idea, the taller man couldn't help but chuckle happily at the proposition, a big smile spreading across his face.

"In all truth, that was the next question I was going to ask you…" Leorio explained sheepishly then as he averted his gaze a bit and rubbed the back of his head. "Ever since you brought the idea of traveling around as a doctor to me, I've really been thinking about it. I know it's going to be a lot of work on my part. I'll have to work full shifts at a clinic while trying to improve my Nen, and possibly taking some extra courses on the side. If I'm going to be traveling around in the wilderness, it's key for me to know some botany and more pharmaceutical medicines just in case I don't have the right medicine on me, you know? I seriously don't know how I'm going to do it but…since you've offered me a few years…and since you want me to come with you…I can't refuse that offer."

Leorio smiled reassuringly towards his friend then as he took the other's hand in his and intertwined their fingers as a physical form of their promise.

"I promise I'll do my best to be ready for when that day comes, Kurapika," Leorio stated seriously then as he stared deeply into the other's surprised eyes, a light blush dusting the emission user's cheeks as he realized how embarrassing this situation he just put himself in was. "I…I wanted to ask you the same thing, but you obviously beat me to the chase here. I want to get to know you more…I want to travel with you…and I want to help you as much as I can. Just like old times. Your idea for a future isn't crazy at all. In fact, it sounds very exciting and…I want to be a part of it, so promise me that you won't leave me out this time…alright? Promise me that you'll still stay in touch with me while we're finishing up our current goals."

The young doctor could feel his eyes burn into the other's imploringly then. He knew that there was no chance of Kurapika and him having a romantic connection, so hopefully, with the few years between now and their future quest, he could get over the other. But, at the same time, Leorio didn't want to be completely out of the loop concerning Kurapika either. He didn't want to go through the hell of not knowing how the other was doing again, to barely hear his voice for practically three years…

* * *

When the taller man chuckled in answer to his heartfelt offer, Kurapika felt his insecurity heighten exponentially. Was his plan so crazy it was a mere laughingstock to the other man, or was it that his request to have the other accompany him made it sound delusional to Leorio? He felt very relieved when he found out neither was the case. Actually, the doctor even had the same idea for them. Kurapika almost couldn't believe it. Maybe their friendship really could be saved. It was the next best thing to what his heart really longed for, and he was unimaginably thankful for that.

"Oh...oh yeah, I guess you're right. I never thought of it that way, but yeah, I'm pretty sure it'll take me a while yet to reach my goal. So yes, you'd still have time to try and improve your Nen abilities as well as your knowledge."

A warm hand touched his then. Long, slender fingers that were strong, yet sensitive and soft, intertwined with his. A shiver ran down the Kurta's back then. For some inexplicable reason the gesture of friendship somehow felt very erotic to Kurapika.

Leorio promised him then to somehow be ready once his own quest was finished and he came to get him. It was incredible to Kurapika that the doctor actually kind of had the same idea as him and really wanted to travel with him. He even liked the plan the Kurta had set for himself and didn't think it crazy at all.

Deep, dark chocolate eyes held his gaze captive then, as Leorio asked for a promise in return. With the way their relationship had turned now, it was very easy for Kurapika to answer the other one with an open gaze.

"I promise I'll stay in touch this time. I'll still have times when I can't be called, but I'll get back to you as soon as I can then," he promised honestly.

In his line of work, sometimes it was necessary to drop off the grid. Especially with his actual mission, he sometimes needed to become an untraceable ghost. He had used this excuse on Leorio before, and claimed the other always tried to reach him at those times. But while he had called Gon and Killua back, once he could resurface, he had rarely done so for Leorio. This time things would be different, that was what he promised. As a way to emphasize his promise, he gently squeezed the other's fingers between his.

* * *

The way Killua practically barked that there was nothing wrong with him, while yet walking away from him, made it pretty clear to Gon that there in fact was something wrong, but that his friend wasn't willing to tell him what exactly that was. Since the beast hunter had grown up between two women, he knew this game only too well. It was something he had done that was wrong, and he was supposed to know, or find out himself, what that something was.

There was silence between them then while Gon tried to figure out what had infuriated Killua so much as he followed the other to Kurapika and Leorio's shell. He knew from experience that the bad thing he had done must have been something that had happened shortly before or something that he had done repeatedly and that had piled up until Killua had burst. While he raked his brain, his friend took out the key then and closed their friends into the shell structure.

As was to be expected, Kurapika and Leorio were shouting to be let out. Gon wondered then if it really was a good idea to do this to the two after their blond friend had warned Killua so intensely. Before he could second guess their actions too much, though, his best friend suddenly took hold of his arm and started to drag him off.

"Ehm...ehm, okay," Gon stuttered and turned around to easier follow his headstrong friend.

Even though the bar was almost empty, Killua chose a lone table a little to the side of the bar to sit down.

"I want something to drink," he declared imperiously and looked at the enhancer expectantly.

Under different circumstances Gon might have told him to get his own stuff, but he really wanted to get back on the good side of his companion, so he just nodded. A moment later he was back at the bar. Maybe Killua had been mad because he had gotten that life-guard an expensive drink? But really, that had only been for the purpose of the distraction!

Although he wasn't too happy about it, Gon knew how sugar had a mellowing effect on his best friend, that's why he ordered the sweetest concoction the bar tender could come up with. It turned out to be something white with cream and lots of coconut. Even the fruits on the skewer looked sweet enough to make his teeth ache. Still, Gon wasn't quite happy, since something was missing. Looking around the bar, he found it.

"Can I get the purple umbrella?" He asked and pointed to the little, decorative paper umbrellas.

The drink was white, the fruit pieces were yellow and orange. There really was some color missing and purple was Killua's favorite. Once he was satisfied with the drink, he got some plain water for himself and returned to his partner.

With a smile, he served the cocktail. "Here you go!" He exclaimed and sat down opposite Killua.

* * *

Once they reached the bar and headed over to a secluded table, Killua asked Gon to go and get him a drink…Okay, it was more like he ordered the taller teen. Still, the silver-haired teen could feel jealousy stir within him, and he was curious as to what Gon would actually get for him. Would he be just as thoughtful about his drink as he was with that random lifeguard?

When the beast hunter returned with a white drink in hand decked out in yellow and orange fruits and a little, purple umbrella, the former assassin couldn't stop the small smile that spread across his lips at the sight. If the drink was really sweet to boot, he'd know that Gon had truly thought things over when buying him something.

As the pretty drink was set down before him, and Gon sat down opposite of him at their table, Killua thanked the other before taking a tentative sip. It was delicious!

"Wow, this is really good!" Killua exclaimed happily then, already feeling better after the whole lifeguard ordeal as his internal wishes had been confirmed. "I like coconut…"

It was here that the young transmuter noticed how his friend was only drinking water.

"Why didn't you get anything for yourself? You can share with me if you want…"

Killua practically slapped himself for what he was saying. Wasn't the point of having Gon near him so that he could get over him?! Before the silver-haired teen could beat himself up about what he had said, he heard Gon say how he just felt like water at the moment, and that the drink was completely his.

"Oh…" Killua muttered out as a small blush dusted his cheeks. To distract himself, he took another sip of his creamy, fruity concoction. Before he could effectively calm himself down, though, he heard Gon ask him if he was still angry with him. Stiffening at the question, the former assassin let out a sad sigh before he sent his best friend an apologetic look.

"No, I'm not. Sorry about how I was acting, Gon…" Killua started out, but as he continued to stare into the enhancer's eyes, he noticed how it looked like Gon wanted to ask him another question, his hazel orbs dancing with confusion. It didn't take long for the young blacklist hunter to figure out that Gon was probably wondering why he had gotten mad with him in the first place.

Unsure if he even wanted to give an excuse (he couldn't without sharing his secret feelings with Gon), Killua fought with himself for a moment before deciding on using a half-truth. Hopefully it would satiate Gon's curiosity and actually help him to move on from the other at the same time.

"I…shouldn't have gotten angry with you in the first place," the silver-haired teen continued as he glanced away from the other out of embarrassment and swirled the contents of his drink with his straw. "I was acting pretty immature. It's just that…seeing you flirt with that lifeguard…made me jealous…"

Killua could feel his breath catch as the memory came back to him full force, but he hurriedly pushed beyond it so that he could 'fully' explain himself to Gon. If he just left his words there, the other would…figure out his secret, and Killua would feel even more awkward around the other.

"I was jealous because it's just so easy for you to talk to girls and flirt with them," Killua hurriedly continued as he finally looked Gon straight in the eyes and lied as convincingly as he could. "Even though I've done research on 'romantic' things for this vacation in order to help out Leorio and Kurapika, I've never experienced anything romantic myself. I was kind of hoping that by helping Leorio and Kurapika out, and with your guidance on this stuff, that I'd be able to…gather the courage to start asking girls out. The only girls I've ever interacted with are my mother, my sister, my female butlers, Biscuit, and Palm, so you can see my female role models aren't exactly the best to work off of. I don't know how to talk and flirt with a normal girl. So…do you think you can help me out?"

The silver-haired teen looked at Gon imploringly then, hoping that the other would actually believe him and help him out. This was the only way Killua could think of in helping him get over the other but still be able to remain by Gon's side.

* * *

When Killua told him he thought the drink was delicious, he was glad. Judging by the smile his friend wore now, the sugary cocktail achieved what the beast hunter had hoped for and brightened his companion's mood.

Gon held up his glass of water to show Killua that he actually had gotten something for himself, but the other still offered him some of his own drink. Since he had copied his friend in the morning and partook in a very sweet breakfast, he definitely had his fill for the day though. Contrary to his partner, Gon had lost a little of his sweet tooth as they grew older. He still liked it sometimes, but not in the same amounts as before. Also there was the health aspect, which always made him feel concerned about Killua.

"I'll stick to the water, thanks. That cocktail is all yours. Enjoy."

At least there was the fruit skewer in the glass that would provide his friend with some vitamins. He waited for Killua to take another sip, until he found the courage to ask what was on his mind.

"Are you still angry with me?" Gon asked softly then, looking his friend in the eyes to try and find the truth in them.

The other one apologized to him then and told him he wasn't angry anymore. Well, that was a relief. Still, no matter how he had raked his brain, Gon still didn't know for sure why Killua had been mad in the first place. Uncertain, he still looked into the other's sapphire orbs, wondering if he should ask or not. Sometimes Mito-san had explained what he had done wrong when he had asked, but at other times she had only got madder than before. How would Killua react if he asked?

Before he could decide on what to do, the transmuter explained on his own. The actual explanation stumped Gon, though. He just looked at Killua with his mouth half open, unsure on what to answer at first. As the other continued his explanation, he understood him somewhat better, but when Killua uttered his request, there was a sudden pain in his heart, and all he knew was that he definitely didn't want his best friend to go around and flirt with girls.

Gon looked at the other one sadly, then. "Why would you want that?" He asked.

Okay, he knew what men and women did when they were old enough and in love, but...but they weren't old enough! And Gon was trying to give Killua everything else he could want. Was his friend missing out on something?

"I know I did it, I flirted with that lifeguard but only because you told me to distract her! I can do it if we need it for work. Isn't that enough?"

Gon couldn't ask the question that really pained him, so this was as close as he could get to it. What was Killua missing? Why wasn't he enough?

* * *

When Gon answered, Killua could only stare at him in complete bafflement. What the hell was the other even talking about?

"Okay, first off, you could have done something different other than flirting with the lifeguard, but that's just being over-technical on my part," Killua started out, his voice filled with slight irritation because he didn't understand what Gon was getting at. "Secondly…what are you talking about? What does me learning about how to flirt with girls connect to you being able to flirt with them? I'm a little confused here, Gon. It sounds like you only flirt with girls as a means to a personal end for your _job_, not because you actually like to do it for the sake of learning about the girl…That kind of makes you a jerk, you know…"

Killua was so totally lost then. On the one hand, a part of him…started to feel hope again…but that's not what he wanted! The fact that Gon actually didn't like to flirt with girls didn't change the fact of their own status. He was Gon's friend, and only Gon's friend. He couldn't afford to feel hope just because Gon didn't…quite understand the true meaning behind flirting. He was just too much of a naïve guy it seemed.

"Look, there's another thing I want to bring up," Killua mentioned again after he was done listening to Gon's half-assed and just as confusing explanations. "Why did you sound so sad when I asked you for advice on how to talk to girls? Don't you want me to be happy? I mean…everyone says that the way to a complete personal happiness is to find a romantic partner that you want to be with for the rest of your life, right? How am I supposed to find that romantic partner if I can't even talk to a g-girl…" Killua choked the last part out. In truth, he thought girls were pretty, but he definitely wasn't interested in them for the sake of finding a romantic partner. Still, it was the only way he could effectively express his personal thoughts to Gon without telling him that he actually wanted Gon to be that romantic partner. That probably wouldn't go over so well.

"Not only that…" The silver-haired teen continued as he sent Gon a quizzical look. "…but haven't you tried to at least 'get' with a girl? I mean, not as a romantic partner, but as a sex partner? We are men after all, and men have certain sexual needs. I mean, just look at Leorio! How are we supposed to fulfill those sexual needs if we don't even try to get it from the opposite sex? You've seen some of the pornos I've watched, right?"

By this point in time, Killua knew that he was rambling, but he just couldn't help it. The words that were actually coming out of his mouth were upsetting him. He absolutely hated to think about Gon wanting to have sex with a woman. Hell, to have sex with anyone other than him! Even though the former assassin kept telling himself that he couldn't feel this way towards Gon anymore, it felt like the longer he tried to suppress it, the more he wanted the other. Why couldn't he just forget about the other and just try and go after a girl like he was talking about?! It would definitely make life easier in his case!

* * *

For some reason, Killua reproached him for the method of his distraction, but if it had been so wrong, then why was he trying to learn said method himself the next moment? Gon was confused and he just hated that state of being.

"You wanted a distraction and you got one! She never knew what happened and it's the easiest way I could think of! No one gets hurt! She even got a pricey drink out of it. So where's the harm?"

Next thing he knew, his friend was calling him a jerk for using his skill to achieve exactly what the other had asked of him in the first place. Now Gon's confusion turned into anger.

"Then that's exactly what I am, a jerk! I'm a stupid jerk for doing exactly what you wanted from me!" He shouted out heatedly not really wanting to face the question as to why he didn't want to teach Killua how to flirt with girls. But the other one wouldn't let it go at that.

His silver-haired friend wanted to know why he didn't want to teach him the skills to find a female mate. All Gon knew was that it made him furious to even think about Killua with a girl. There was no way he would help with that! The silver-haired teen was even describing the enhancer's own greatest fear as the dream he shared with every other man, namely, finding a mate for life. Gon felt a jealous fire consume him then.

He heard the rushing of his pumping blood in his ears, which was a very bad thing. If he hadn't been so consumed by his jealous rage right then, he might have gotten a very important hint to help him understand his friend's needs a little better. Instead, he only imagined Killua with a girl looking very much like the blond lifeguard, walking with her arm in arm and walking away from him and leaving him behind in the dust. That could never happen! It could just never happen!

"It's enough that I can do what we need to! I won't teach you! I don't care about what _everyone_ says! You don't need a romantic partner! You've got me! You promised to stay with me forever and I won't let you leave! You will stay with me! We'll be hunters together forever!" An enraged Gon shouted at Killua, almost fuming from the ears.

There was no way he'd go and help his best friend in leaving him! Killua didn't need some stupid girl to make him happy. He would do that! He knew the other better than anyone else. He could make him laugh! He would make Killua happy even if it would kill him!

* * *

Killua knew Gon was furious with him even before he finished his little speech, but that was for his views on distracting the lifeguard. He didn't know what Gon was getting on for expecting him to flirt with the lifeguard, though, because he sure as hell knew that wasn't the case. He'd rather set fire to his hair before he'd ever want to see the other flirt with someone like that again.

When Killua was done speaking, though, he figured out that Gon was more than just furious over his nagging about the distraction. The young beast hunter also seemed infuriated at the notion of teaching Killua how to flirt with girls, and getting a romantic interest in general. The silver-haired teen's eyes widened exponentially as he heard Gon declare that he didn't need a romantic partner when he had him instead. Could…Could it be that…

In that split second, Killua could feel his hopes escalate with each word that left Gon's mouth. The other sounded so angry at the thought of losing him to someone else, and he sounded so possessive as well. Maybe…Maybe he had just missed the signs all along? Maybe Gon actually felt the same way for him as he did for the other?!

All of Killua's hopes were subsequently dashed the next moment, though, when Gon yelled directly into his face and told him that he'd keep his promise to him and that they'd be hunters together for the rest of their lives—_hunters_.

The pain Killua felt then was immeasurable. It felt like someone had slapped him across the face, punched him in the gut, and kicked him in the balls with a high powered Nen attack at the same time. All he could do was stare at Gon in complete and utter shock as the taller teen fumed across from him at their table.

It was then that the former assassin realized the meaning behind Gon's words. The other didn't care at all about what he personally wanted. All he cared about was selfishly keeping him to himself for his own purposes. That fact just hurt Killua even more. He knew Gon was selfish, but to think that he'd…be this way towards him concerning his own 'happiness'…was he just some object for the other to possess?!

"_You bastard_," Killua hissed out in fury then, his voice shaking as he bent his head low and hid his eyes behind his silvery bangs. "Are you saying that you don't care what I want because my priority should be to you?"

Killua didn't know if it was the fact that Gon was unreasonably angry at the moment or if he really believed what he was saying, but, in that next moment, he heard the beast hunter declare 'Yes' and the silver-haired teen could feel something in him snap.

In a split second, his head snapped up and he glared murderously at the black-haired teen across from him, Killua's sapphire eyes swirling with hurt and rage as he stood up abruptly, too, and slammed his hands down onto the table.

"_**You selfish fucking prick!**_" The former assassin practically screeched with rage. "You don't care about what I want at all! You're only concerned with your own needs! You'd just keep me by your side like a prisoner to our old promise and wouldn't care if I was unhappy or not! _**You're no better than my family!**_"

And, with that, Killua grabbed his drink and tossed the contents directly into Gon's face. As the enhancer was coughing and spluttering from the coconut drink, the young transmuter slammed his glass back down on the table, practically shattering it in the process, and hurriedly walked out of the bar. He didn't know where he was going, but he personally didn't care at the moment. All Killua cared about was finding a way to stop the intense pain he felt in his heart.

* * *

Across from him, wide sapphire orbs became fiery blue slits that gleamed at Gon furiously. The next moment Killua was hissing at him like a cat that had just been thrown into cold water as his gleaming blue eyes hid behind their hairy curtain. His friend asked him then if he didn't care about what he wanted, and Gon answered honestly that he didn't. Not in this case. It didn't matter what Killua said or felt right then, the enhancer knew he could make the other one happy in the long run and he would hold onto him until the other one would once more want to stay by his side of his own accord!

Once his answer was out, Gon understood that Killua wasn't too happy about it. Well, too bad for him! The young beast hunter was a bit taken aback, though, by the murderous intent he felt rolling off his friend and the death stare he received the next second. Gon actually flinched when the other sprang up and slammed his hands on the table.

Like a banshee-parrot, Killua screamed at him then. The cursing didn't faze the taller teen in the slightest, only when his silver-haired friend accused him of not caring about his happiness and compared him to his family, Gon felt shocked. Of course he cared about Killua's happiness! Before he could protest, though, his opened mouth was drowned in a wave of coconut sweetness as the blacklist hunter tossed his drink right into his face. Some of the drink splashed down his throat, making him cough and unable to call out to his leaving friend. Wiping the sticky concoction out of his face he tried to get his coughing under control at the same time, too, but once he could finally see again, Killua was gone.

His friend wasn't supposed to go! How could the other actually think he didn't care about him and his happiness?! Killua was his best friend and the most important person in his life. How could he not care?! But _he_ wanted to be the person that made the transmuter happy. He knew he could do it, but not if Killua stopped talking to him and...and left him! Frantically, the spiky-haired teen turned his head from side to side then and looked out at the beach to find a hint as to where his friend had run off to.

* * *

Why? Why did everything have to hurt so much?

Killua couldn't stop thinking that single thought as he traveled along the beach. His gait had slowed to a walk, and he was barely noticing anything in front of him at that point in time. The former assassin's sapphire eyes were distant as conflicting thoughts warred inside him. He thought that he might have been a little too hard on Gon, that maybe he had misunderstood what the other was getting at, but every time he replayed their conversation he was continuously proven wrong. How else could he take Gon's words?! The other basically had the mindset to keep him beside him, even if he had to restrain him (okay, Gon hadn't said that, but Killua could tell by just the look in his eyes. He'd seen that look plenty of times on his mother's and Illumi's faces), and Killua was just sickened by the thought. Just thinking that Gon saw him as a mere object in that moment, a possession that only he could have, actually made the silver-haired teen contemplate if he was going to throw up if he continued to think about it. The very idea that Gon didn't see him as a person, but something for him to control…

The young transmuter could feel tears begin to pool behind his eyes. Shit! He couldn't cry again! What was up with him and the waterworks these last two days?! This so wasn't like him. With a hurried motion, Killua stopped and wiped his eyes with one of his arms. Once he was done, he just stared at the sun-bleached sand beneath his feet. He couldn't mentally afford to keep thinking that Gon was just like his family all along. That would mean that their friendship up to that point was a complete lie. Just the very idea of that made Killua want to go and drown himself in the ocean, so he tried to push it back to the very dark recesses of his mind for the sake of his own sanity. Maybe there really was an alternative way of thinking concerning Gon's words?

Well…if he actually thought about it, what if Gon actually did care for him, but his selfishness to keep him by his side outweighed his concern for his personal wishes and wants? It was only natural to want to keep your friend where you could interact with them. Killua was certain he'd probably react the same way as Gon if the other suggested going off to find a romantic interest. If that happened, that meant that he'd probably never share the same relationship with Gon again, because he'd hardly see the other. The thought of their friendship weakening over a more 'important' third party was beyond heartbreaking, and one idea that Killua had constantly thought of on a regular basis in concerns to his friend. So what wasn't to say that Gon had the same idea? That meant that the other…considered their friendship more important than a potential romantic mate…

But, at the same time, that would mean that he only saw Killua as a friend, which only hurt the young blacklist hunter even more. If he abided by Gon's wishes (in truth they were his wishes, too, but only on a deeper emotional level, obviously) then that meant he'd have to stay by Gon's side for the rest of his life while remaining completely celibate…

Killua felt his mind go completely blank at the thought and a shudder of trepidation run down his spine. With his current mindset and feelings for the other, he had no idea how remaining sexually abstinent in Gon's company would be feasible.

Of course…that was also to say if the silver-haired teen's thoughts concerning Gon's thoughts were actually correct. There was still the possibility that the other just thought of him as an object and would find a way to keep him by his side even if it killed him without regard to his personal feelings…

A scream of frustration left the former assassin's lips then, causing several people nearby to jump in fright and glance at him warily. Killua, meanwhile, just shook with aggravation as his confusion on the situation only worsened. At that point, he honestly didn't care anymore, and he just wanted to be by himself and as far away from Gon as possible. He just needed a change of scenery and some alone time to come to better terms with his feelings, and so that, when he eventually did see Gon again, he wouldn't kill the selfish bastard on sight.

Deeming that it was best for him to conceal his presence and leave, Killua entered Zetsu then (undoubtedly freaking out more people as he vanished before their eyes) and started making his way in the direction he thought he could exit the beach. It wasn't until he felt the key from the lifeguard (he had put it around his neck) bounce against his chest with each determined step that he realized he should really let Leorio and Kurapika out of the shell.

Seeing the shells in the distance then, Killua rushed over to the one he knew Leorio and Kurapika were in. By that point, he was so focused on getting off the beach that he didn't bother to check on his two older friends and their relationship progress after he unlocked the shell and dropped the now useless key on the ground (he personally didn't care if the lifeguard ever found it). With that done, Killua walked towards the end of the beach and into the hotel. Maybe he could find a spot somewhere within the city to calm himself down?

* * *

When Kurapika reassured him that he would promise to keep in touch when he safely could, Leorio could feel his worries wash away in that moment. And when he felt the other's hand squeeze his gently, as if to show him just how resolved he was to the promise he had just made, the young doctor felt his heart quickening at the feeling. In that moment, the determination in Kurapika's eyes captivated him. How someone could look so strong and so breathtakingly beautiful was beyond Leorio's realm of comprehension. How was it that he had never noticed this about Kurapika before?

Unable to answer his own mind's question, Leorio let a soft, endearing smile spread across his lips as he looked at the other gratefully, adoration twinkling in his eyes.

"Thank you, Kurapika. You have no idea how much that means to me," Leorio spoke affectionately then as he squeezed Kurapika's hand in turn. In that moment, he wanted to continue holding the Kurta's hand forever, to bring the other into a hug, to kiss those delicate-looking lips one more time, but he knew he couldn't. No matter how much his body and mind longed for that deeper connection with his friend, Leorio knew that he had to let go. It was hard, and not to mention heartbreaking on his part, since he had just realized that he had strong feelings for the other, but it was the only way to keep his friendship with Kurapika. The other could never love him as a romantic interest, but maybe, just maybe with this new planned future they had together, Leorio could forget about his romantic feelings for the Kurta and their friendship could truly be salvaged.

As he thought this, the young doctor didn't realize that his eyes had gradually filled with sadness as he continued to stare at his blond-haired friend. When he did realize it, he awkwardly let go of Kurapika's hand, looked away, and rubbed the back of his head. He didn't know what to say then when Kurapika asked him if he was alright, but whatever answer he would have had would have been cut off anyway in that next moment when the door to the shell structure opened, and blinding sunlight poured in.

"Ah!" Leorio called out in surprise and slight pain as he covered his eyes. He had been so used to the dim lighting that having the light increase on him so suddenly actually hurt.

When the emission user could get his bearings again, he saw Kurapika make a mad dash for the exit, so Leorio followed suit. He realized then that scrambling out of the shell was probably the best option in the long run, because he definitely didn't want to get stuck in there again!

Once the two of them were safely outside, Leorio breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Man, I'm so glad that we're out of there! It was actually starting to get hot!" The young doctor exclaimed then, wondering if the shell had actually started to become warmer or if he had been the one to get warmer because of his close proximity to Kurapika.

Deciding that it was best not to dwell on the thought, Leorio glanced around then. It was obvious that Killua (who had more than likely locked them in the shell in the first place) would be around, but the former Zoldyck assassin was nowhere to be seen.

"Man, where's Killua? He doesn't actually think that hiding himself will work right?" Leorio whined out as he placed a hand up to his eyes and scanned the area. "I mean, it's obvious that he and Gon were the ones to lock us in. There's no way he can get out of a scolding."

Leorio purposefully ignored the fact that he would have had no idea that the kids were behind the shell incident if Kurapika hadn't mentioned their escapades to him a moment prior. That was just a minor technicality.

"Oh! I see Gon over there!" Leorio suddenly exclaimed then when he spotted the spiky-haired teen in the distance by some of the other shell structures. "Let's go, Kurapika!"

* * *

A warm and special smile lit up Leorio's face at his promise. No matter how much he tried to fight it, the Kurta melted at the sight. His outer appearance remained cool, but his insides were all heating up as his hand was squeezed back and Leorio told him how much it meant to him that they'd keep in touch this time. Kurapika felt sure that he had never before seen the other man look at someone in this way.

His heart was beating wildly in his chest then as he looked up into those captivating eyes. But as he looked on, their gaze somehow turned sad. They were in turn making him sad, too, as he wondered what Leorio was thinking about to have brought about the sudden change. When the doctor pulled his hand away from his own, next, Kurapika knew it must have something to do with him. Had...had the other felt his fast beating heart in their touch? Was he suspecting something now?

Before his racing mind could get overwhelmed by doubt, their dark cage was suddenly flooded by light. The door was opened and the incoming light was hurting their eyes, since they had become used to the darkness. Ignoring the pain and concentrating on the shapes that were hard to make out in all the white light then, Kurapika was up and running out of the shell the next second. On the one hand, they couldn't be sure the door would stay open once Gon and Killua had 'checked up on them' and found them not in the _position_ they had hoped for, but on the other hand, any excuse to escape the current situation and his newly sprouting doubts was welcome.

"Yes...we're lucky to have gotten out now," Kurapika agreed. He had felt hot, but not so much from the sun burning down on and heating up the shell structure. It was more from Leorio's words and even his mere presence.

Leorio began looking for Killua then, which was a good thing. The search for that little brat was a good diversion and a way to vent some steam that had built up in the Kurta.

"No, hiding won't help him now. We should make him understand once and for all that his little games won't lead anywhere and only piss us of royally," he growled then.

Before he could follow suit in looking for the little brats, Leorio announced that he had found Gon. Well, where one of them was, the other was never too far away.

"Yeah, let's go and get them."

* * *

Gon's jealous fury had long since been replaced by concern and even fear as he looked and felt but could not detect Killua anywhere on the beach. He had even stooped to trying to sniff out his friend, but the only thing he could smell at the moment was sweet coconut.

Was Killua actually furious enough at him to leave him? The other one had compared him to his family. Was he as mean as Illumi? As devious as Silva? As possessive as Kikyo? He felt bad even thinking about it. He wanted to keep Killua to himself, but...but not at the cost of the other's happiness. He wanted Killua to be happy! But he wanted him to be happy with him! Did the Zoldyk's feel the same way? No...no they didn't. They didn't care about happiness at all. To them it was a useless feeling, and all feelings were unnecessary for their work.

Gon needed to find Killua to talk to him, to explain to him that he did in fact care! After all, they were best friends. How could he not care?! As his thoughts turned around in the same cycle again and again, he felt his head overheat and his ears begin to fume.

As he contemplated diving into the ocean to wash off the coconut cocktail to maybe be able to get a whiff of Killua, Leorio and Kurapika suddenly appeared before him.

"You! Where's your partner in crime?" The Kurta shouted out, looking around the vicinity.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were locked up? Then...then Killua must have freed you!" Gon exclaimed and tried to run off to the shells to see if he could get a hint there, but he was held up by Kurapika then.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Kurta demanded.

"I need to find Killua!" An almost frantic Gon answered. "He got it all wrong and then he ran off and I need to find him. Let go of me!" The beast hunter looked beseechingly at the blond as he pulled in the direction of the shells.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Kurapika let go of him and made a mad dash for the shell structures in hopes to find a hint of where Killua had run off to, leaving Kurapika and Leorio to look at each other in confusion.

* * *

All he could do was stare at Kurapika with confusion and worry on his face after Gon left them.

This…did not sound good at all.

"I guess you weren't kidding when you said that Killua and Gon were having troubles," Leorio stated as he shifted his gaze back to Gon's retreating form. The spiky-haired teen was actually looking frantically around the shell structures, like if he didn't find Killua soon, he'd lose everything. "In truth, I thought Killua looked a little off this morning, but I forgot about all of that once he decided to pull his prank in the water, you know?"

The young doctor felt pity consume him then. He kind of knew how Killua probably felt in that moment. If he was upset because of his feelings for Gon, and that the person he had a crush on acted or said things that didn't agree with his feelings, Leorio wasn't surprised that Killua wouldn't want to be around his crush anymore at the moment. Leorio knew that he wouldn't want to if he was in the same situation.

"I actually feel kind of bad for Killua," Leorio mumbled out sheepishly then, the worry never leaving his eyes. "It must be hard to have feelings for another person and not being able to get those feelings across correctly. I mean, he still deserves a talking to, but…maybe we shouldn't be too hard on him, Kurapika?" The young doctor glanced at his smaller companion then. "For all we know, he could be close to the breaking point, and I really don't want to be there when Killua snaps…"

He heard Kurapika agree with him then, which the doctor was thankful for. He really didn't want to piss Killua off to the point he'd have a mental breakdown after all.

"Okay, so how about we go and get Gon and try to calm him down," Leorio suggested then. "It's probably best to give Killua some space anyway, so that he can calm down from whatever is upsetting him."

With his Kurta friend in agreement again, Leorio and Kurapika made their way over to Gon. The taller man didn't know how, but they were somehow able to calm down their frantic friend enough to get him inside. From there they spent the rest of the day hanging out inside the hotel. Leorio and Kurapika took Gon to the weight-lifting room inside the hotel in order to keep Gon's body busy so that he wouldn't go nuts waiting for Killua to come back, and they even swam in the ocean again closer towards evening. When it got dark out, and late, the three of them retired to their rooms, hoping that Killua would come back soon while they were sleeping.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Killua walked around the city, and went into stores to see if he could buy anything as a distraction. After a few hours of this pointless searching and realizing that he actually was too depressed to even want to buy sweets, the former assassin decided to go into a nearby park. He climbed a very tall tree and sat on the tallest branch that would support him then. There he remained for the rest of the day until evening fell. During that time, he thought about his current relationship with Gon again, and what the other could have possibly meant by his words. In the end, Killua decided to believe that Gon's anger was effecting his judgment for most of their conversation, so he really couldn't take the other's words too much to heart. Still, that didn't mean that his personal relationship with Gon would change from what it was. Killua knew that, if he wanted to remain by Gon's side for the rest of his life, he'd have to come to terms with the fact that they'd remain friends through all of that time. Because of that, he really had to stop thinking about Gon as a potential, romantic mate, he had to stop fantasizing about the other, and he had to forget about any romantic connotation in concerns to the other in general. Knowing that he had to forget about his feelings meant that the silver-haired teen was faced with a dilemma, though. What could he do to forget about his feelings for Gon?

Killua thought about this until the sun set, and the evening grew late and chilly. In the end, he could only come up with two possible solutions to his problem. Either he'd have to find a way to ignore Gon the best he could while in his presence, or…he'd have to leave for an indefinite period of time. There were no other solutions.

Seeing as the silver-haired teen didn't actually want to leave Gon's side (he wasn't interested in finding a romantic partner if it wasn't Gon, so he was just upset that Gon didn't want him to find a romantic partner, even if that would make him happy in the end), he opted to continue trying out ignoring his feelings while in the other's presence. Sure, it hadn't worked so far, but it had only been one day. And, since he was still angry with the other, Killua was willing to use that excuse so that he actually could ignore the other better…if only for a little while, at least.

With that thought in mind, Killua made his way back to the hotel. He wouldn't have been surprised if his friends were sleeping by that point, especially if Gon was actually still mad at him. If the beast hunter wasn't angry with him, though, the young transmuter expected the other to be up and waiting for him, so, as soon as he entered that door, he would have a very good idea about the situation at hand.

Sure enough, as soon as Killua entered the room, he noticed that the lights were on, and Gon was doing stretches on the floor. The silver-haired teen felt a pang in his heart at the sight. It was obvious that Gon had been so anxious about him that he had resorted to constant physical activity just to keep himself patient. In truth, Gon looked pretty tired by that point, worn and weary, but Killua did his best to ignore the slight guilt he felt in that moment as a worried Gon started asking if he was okay and started apologizing up a storm.

"Look, Gon, I really don't want to talk right now," Killua answered gruffly, trying to act like he was still angry with the other in hopes of buying himself some time to cope with giving up his feelings. "Just go to bed."

With that said, Killua went over to one of the plushy chairs and curled up in it. He had been trained to sleep anywhere possible as a child, so he knew that falling asleep wouldn't be a problem (at least the chair was comfier than the floor). He also felt guilty for making Gon worry and for obviously taking his words the wrong way, so he decided to sleep in the chair to give the other the bed. When Killua glanced over towards Gon again, though, he noticed that the other was laying on the ground, as if on purpose.

"Idiot, I'm giving you the bed, so sleep in it!" Killua huffed out angrily at the sight.

To the blacklist hunter's surprise, Gon outright refused him, saying that he wasn't going to sleep in the bed if he wasn't, because that wouldn't be fair, or something stupid like that.

"I'm not going to sleep in the same bed as you! I'm angry with you, you idiot!" Killua shouted out in aggravation then, although he could feel a light blush come over his cheeks. Damn, he felt touched by Gon's concern. This wasn't working at all!

Not knowing what to do anymore, Killua just turned his back on his friend and tried to make himself comfortable in the chair with that position. Why did Gon have to always ruin his plans?!


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:** Hi there! As usual, we want to thank anyone who took the time to review. We're always happy to hear your thoughts. Thanks also to the one's faving and following us, of course._

_This is chapter 12 already and things are moving even more. We know, you guys are thinking about murdering us by now XD You just need to hold out a little longer, we're closing in on the end of the story (This goes out to Angelheart3253 especially: Don't die yet, just wait a little longer ;D). When we left off, Leorio and Kurapika were finally on good terms, while Killua and Gon had a major fight leaving them at odds when they headed to bed. This time it's Killua who comes up with a plan to reconcile his friends, though things will turn out very differently from what he had in mind. Have fun! (trying to come up with plans to kill us can be fun, too, I guess XDDD)_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

When Kurapika woke up the next morning he blinked at the warm light flooding their room and yawned. Usually, he stood up right after he woke up but this was his vacation and he allowed himself to be a little more lazy. Yawning, he stretched languorously and then drew the covers around him tightly again, relishing in the warmth of the bed for a little longer.

He wasn't too sure if it had been his movements or whether it happened on its own, but Leorio stirred next to him, too.

"Good morning," he said softly and smiled at the sleepy, dark eyes that peered at him from beneath the covers that the doctor had pulled over his head.

A soft chuckle escaped the blond Kurta at the grumble that answered him. Obviously, Leorio wasn't a morning person.

"We've got time today, there was nothing planned. We can stay in bed a little longer or you could even sleep some more," he offered but the doctor declined then as he pushed the covers over his head down to his neck.

"Nah, it's enough to know I don't have to get up right away," Leorio grumbled in a low voice that sent a shiver down the conjurer's spine.

"Yes, that is nice, isn't it? I think, that is the true vacation feeling," Kurapika agreed as he turned onto his side to fully face Leorio.

The taller man stretched as well before he turned around to him, propped up on one elbow. The Kurta had closed his eyes to avoid enjoying the view too much. For their friendship to grow, he had to vanquish his lustful feelings towards the doctor. Casting around for something to distract him from the path his thoughts were trying to wander along, he voiced the next thing that came to mind.

"I wonder if the boys made up yesterday. Gon was very upset. I really hope they can resolve their problems."

For a moment his eyes went out of focus as he thought about something Leorio had said yesterday, how hard it was to feel for someone, but not being able to get those feelings across to the other. At least that was better than knowing for sure that his feelings were not returned, like in his case...

"Do you really think they feel the same, only Killua can't make Gon understand?"

If that really was the boys' only problem, Kurapika felt like they should help them out. No matter what Killua thought, he was too young to play match maker, and had chosen the wrong pair. Kurapika was much more mature and wise, and definitely the better person for the job. While his own wishes were doomed, he at least would like to help make his friends happy.

* * *

Leorio was sleeping peacefully, barely on the cusp of consciousness in the little cocoon of blankets he had made for himself. When he felt movement beside him, though, the young doctor stirred into wakefulness. Peeking out slightly from the covers around his head, he was greeted with the cutest smile and a gentle voice courtesy of Kurapika.

It took all of Leorio's willpower to not jump the other.

The emission user just groaned and grumbled out something unintelligible due to his frustration with his feelings and the fact that he was still tired since it was probably a bit early. At least he was still too tired to move too much, or else he probably would have jumped Kurapika unconsciously. The Kurta was finally talking to him in a friendly manner, so, if he had done that, there was a one hundred percent guarantee that Leorio would have screwed up their friendship again.

Hearing his blond friend say that he could sleep a little longer if he wanted then, Leorio just grumbled out a 'No' and pulled his head out from under the covers, telling his friend that he was glad he could just laze around at the moment.

"Ugh…I think this is the first time I've actually felt like I was on a vacation," Leorio answered in response to his friend's comment. "There was always a plan to do something, so we'd always get up early, and stay out late, and then there'd be drama…ngggh…" The doctor groaned out as he began to stretch. "This is the first time we haven't had any idea on what to do for today, so we can actually stay in bed for a while."

Chuckling at his last comment, the taller man propped himself onto his elbow as he turned to fully face the other. He suddenly felt a little exposed, knowing that he hadn't slept with a shirt on last night, but he tried to ignore that feeling. It wasn't like Kurapika was going to be bothered by it, especially after what he said yesterday, but the thought that he was laying with the other in a bed while he was half-dressed was starting to get to him a little bit…and his libido…

Thankfully, before Leorio could get too carried away, Kurapika asked him a question. The rookie hunter was immediately brought back to the problem at present (there always had to be drama, right?).

"Yeah, I hope that he came back last night, and that everything is resolved…but…" Leorio began to answer as a nagging feeling kept popping up in his head. "…I don't know…the way that Killua was acting yesterday before he started to play pranks on us…he seemed…really sad."

Just as he finished speaking, Kurapika asked him another question. Leorio lay back onto his back again, his head facing up towards the ceiling as he started to mull the question over in his head.

"It's hard to say from my point of view…" Leorio started out slowly as he continued to think about the problem at hand. "On the one hand, I can understand Gon not understanding what Killua is trying to get at towards his feelings…or for Gon to understand his own, probably. I don't think he's ever been in love, so he wouldn't know what the feeling was unless someone told him outright, I think. To me, the way he was searching yesterday for Killua only proves how much he cares for him. Gon was acting like his world was ending…"

The young doctor let that thought sink in for a moment before he continued.

"What I don't understand, though…is Killua. He should know better than anyone else on how to talk to Gon…and yet, he can't get his feelings across to him. Why is that? Is it because 'love' is a concept he fully doesn't understand, either? I wouldn't be surprised from his background. Or maybe he's afraid, so he's torn on what to do? It's really hard to say on what's going on since…well…I haven't been focusing too much on the boys at all…It's mainly been on you…."

Leorio couldn't stop the blush that invaded his cheeks then once his tired brain finally realized what he had just said. Hopefully Kurapika wouldn't get the wrong idea and think he was creepy.

"I-I mean…with our rocky friendship and all…" Leorio quickly stuttered out as an excuse as he purposefully avoided eye contact with the other now. "The only times I've really noticed something between the kids was that time at the amusement park….maybe a little of that night we played truth or dare…and then yesterday morning. Killua looked so…troubled…I wouldn't be surprised if he's actually towards his breaking point by now. You said that he was probably trying to get us together because he was projecting his own frustrations onto us…and maybe that's because he doesn't know how to handle his feelings? Maybe he really doesn't understand how to tell Gon?"

With that, the young doctor finally turned towards his friend again, a look of curiosity on his face.

"What do you think, Kurapika?"

* * *

While he watched, Leorio turned onto his back again and looked up at the ceiling as he seemed to contemplate his answer. Now that the other man wasn't looking at him, Kurapika just couldn't stop his gaze from roaming the other's broad chest. He knew only too well that he shouldn't do it, but the well-defined muscles and the little, dark curls on the other's chest were just too alluring.

Still he somehow managed to concentrate enough to listen to what the doctor had to say on the matter of their younger friends' relationship. Kurapika agreed as far as Gon was concerned, that the boy most likely had no real label for his feelings, but that the frantic way he had searched for Killua yesterday was enough for everyone else to know what that feeling was. As far as Killua was concerned, Kurapika had a very good idea why the boy wouldn't come right out and say what he felt. Most likely it was the same reason why he kept his mouth shut himself. If his friend didn't feel the same way, their relationship could become ruined. To Killua, that must seem like the end of the world to him, since he only ever was around Gon. No matter what they had experienced together, Kurapika wasn't delusional enough to believe he'd still be in contact with Killua if it wasn't for Gon. To the ex-assassin, his world outside of his family most likely revolved around Gon and only him.

When Leorio explained that he hadn't watched Gon and Killua too much since his attention was mostly on him, it made Kurapika stop in his mental tracks. His eyes widened slightly. Could it be...? He felt hope well up inside of him for the other one to finally see him in a different light, but, of course, the foolish feeling was crushed instantly the next second. Of course it was only on their shaky friendship that the doctor had been concentrating on and nothing more. Kurapika hated himself for falling into another emotional trap so easily. He was making life harder on himself, he knew that.

Leorio asked him of his own opinion then as his gaze turned back to him. This time it was the blond that took this opportunity to turn onto his back and look up at the ceiling. Looking into Leorio's chocolate eyes only made it harder to concentrate and would further confuse his already warring feelings.

"I feel that the two do have romantic feelings towards each other, and that they both have their reasons for either not understanding them, or keeping them to themselves. I guess we both agree that Gon just doesn't know what to call the things he is feeling for Killua. Like you said, I don't think he's ever been in love before, and with his family background it's not like he'd know what a loving couple would look like. But for Killua I'm sure he knows what he's feeling and what he wants, but he's terrified of what would happen if Gon didn't feel the same, so he can't come out and say it. Think about it. What would be left for him if he lost Gon? Where would he go? The only place for him would be with his family, and as far as I know him, that's the last place he'd want to go. So my guess is that they never talked, and without things being spelled out for him, Gon will never know what's going on."

Feeling like he had himself back under control, Kurapika turned his head and finally looked at Leorio again.

"I think those two need help. Like a push in the right direction. Killua's stupid games couldn't work for us, of course, but I think for them it could work. But first we need to make sure they're back on speaking terms," he uttered his own thoughts on the matter. "Hmm, maybe we should invite them to some activity... I think something physical would be the best. Those two need to let off some steam. Maybe that will help clear their heads, too..."

Kurapika was thinking about what they could do. Once the boys were back to normal and felt more at ease around each other, maybe they would talk, or he would sit down with them and make them talk. It was ridiculous, really. The two were obviously in love with each other but were losing precious time because of stupid reasons. His friends should become a happy couple at least, even if that same happy ending wasn't meant for him.

* * *

The young doctor's eyes grew sad as Kurapika started explaining his thoughts in concern to Gon and Killua. Leorio knew that his blond friend was right. Killua had so much to lose if he told his feelings to Gon lightly, and that was the major problem at the moment. For some reason, Killua couldn't interpret Gon's actions as romantic, and Gon didn't understand that his actions were romantic, which was causing all this drama. The both of them were completely missing the obvious.

When Kurapika brought up the idea of helping the two of them by getting them to do something physical together, Leorio couldn't stop the teasing smile that spread across his face.

"So you're going to be the matchmaker this time, huh, Kurapika?" The taller man laughed out in amusement. "Oh how the tables have turned now!"

Leorio laughed harder once he saw the Kurta playfully roll his eyes at him. It felt so nice to be able to tease the other and just have Kurapika not take offense to it. Hell, it felt just as great to be close to the other and talking so…intimately together. This was probably the closest he'd ever get to Kurapika in a non-romantic way, and, even though it didn't feel like enough to Leorio, at the same time, it was enough. If this was all that he could have, he'd take that over nothing any day.

"Anyway, as for something to get the kids to vent their frustrations on, I think I have an idea for you," Leorio offered then with an air of confidence. "In my country the best and easiest sport to play was football. It's called soccer in other countries in case you didn't know that. Anyway, I played that practically every day when I was living on the streets. It was…a nice way to forget about my problems…if just for a moment."

Leorio grew somber then as memories of his childhood flashed before his eyes. He quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts, though. Now wasn't the time to be thinking of unhappy memories.

"Anyway, I bet the hotel here has a ball you could borrow. You should take the kids to a nearby park somewhere. I'm sure if you make them team up against you or something that they'd forget about their problems with each other and maybe something else will happen between them, too."

"Me? But aren't you coming along?" Kurapika asked him as he stared at him in confusion.

Leorio just laughed at that.

"No, I don't think I want to tempt Killua," the emission user explained to his blond friend in amusement. "If the both of us are there, Killua might push his frustrations onto us again instead of trying to cope with his own problem. If it's just you and Gon, he'd have no choice but to focus on Gon, right? So I think _you_ should be the only person to go," Leorio stated as he playfully tapped Kurapika on the nose with a pointer finger. "Besides, you have more patience when Killua is involved. I'd probably end up trying to strangle him before we'd even start playing, hehehe."

* * *

With a smile Leorio started to tease him for his idea. When he laughed, it was in a heartfelt and warm way that made the mattress shake slightly. It had been a long, long time since the two of them had been this easy-going around each other and it felt good. Kurapika just rolled his eyes.

"I'm much better at it than they are, for sure," he scoffed with a little smirk.

A moment later Leorio came up with the idea for the game that he thought best for Killua and Gon. When he called it by its second name 'soccer', the Kurta actually knew which one it was. One of the men he had worked for had been into it and watched it like a fanatic. For Leorio it seemed to bring some darker memories with it if the look in his eyes and the way he shook his head then was anything to go by. Kurapika acted like he didn't notice. On the one hand, of course he wanted to know more about his friend's past, but on the other he knew how painful it could be, and that prying wasn't the right way to go about it if he wanted to learn more. Maybe some night, when they were alone and some alcohol was around, Leorio would tell him of his own accord.

Leorio thought the hotel might have a ball to borrow for their game. He even told him were to go to play. This was when Kurapika realized the doctor planned not to come along. Why was he to bear the little brats alone? When Leorio explained to him, though, why it was best the Kurta went alone, he actually couldn't defy the other one's logic for once. Damn.

"This isn't fair," Kurapika grumbled and pulled the covers up over his head again. "Why did I have to come up with that stupid idea...?" His muffled voice sounded from underneath the fabrics.

Next to him, Leorio chuckled, supposedly over his childish reaction. Kurapika didn't mind. He liked to hear the other happy and relaxed like that. Coming up again from his hiding place, he looked at the other man once more.

"And what do you plan on doing? Can we at least try to have a peaceful breakfast for two before I throw myself to the lions?"

The doctor laughed even more at this comment but easily agreed to the request. Slowly but surely the two of them got up and got ready for the day, allowing themselves to eat their breakfast without the two boys and taking their time with it. Kurapika was surprised how nice it felt just to share something as mundane with the other man as a simple breakfast.

* * *

Kurapika's reaction was just priceless to the doctor. The Kurta pulled the covers over his head as he whined about the unfairness of the situation he just got himself into. Leorio just laughed at the other's childish antics as an endearing smile spread across his face. Kurapika was just the cutest.

When his blond friend finally showed his face again, it seriously took all of the taller man's self-control to not reach forward and touch the other, to ruffle his hair, or bring him into a hug. The other's soft voice, and his relaxed and childish actions practically overwhelmed Leorio in that moment, but he somehow found the ability to laugh at the Kurta's next comment anyway.

"I don't know, but maybe I'll go into town or something and find something to do," Leorio answered then as he tried to distract himself from the overwhelming feelings he was experiencing in that moment. "How about you call me when you're done playing with the lions?"

Leorio laughed again at his last comment before he sent the other a playful wink.

"So, since I'm making you do all the dirty work, the least I can do is treat you to breakfast. What do you want?"

From there, Kurapika and him took their time in getting out of bed and ordering their room service. It felt so nice to experience a peaceful, mundane event with the other, that Leorio could feel himself falling in love with Kurapika all over again as the Kurta sat across from him and made small talk while they ate. It was getting to the point, though, that Leorio wished he had never realized his feelings for the other to begin with, because the heartache he felt only increased with each minute spent in the other's presence as well.

When they were done with breakfast, Kurapika got ready and went to go get a ball from the reception desk. The doctor bid him goodbye and decided to get ready himself. With his sunglasses, another tropical shirt, and some long shorts donned, the confused emission user made his way down to the lobby and out onto the streets. He wondered where the nearest bar was. It wasn't like he was going to get completely drunk early in the morning, but a little alcohol in his system actually might take the edge off of his woes for the moment.

With an idea in mind, Leorio started wandering the streets.

* * *

Gon woke up again and looked up at his best friend curled up on the chair he had chosen for himself last night. Although they had learned how to sleep sitting up from Biscuit, the position Killua was in now still looked super uncomfortable to the young beast hunter. At least the warm blanket he had wrapped around his friend sometime in the night was still there.

He had had a hard time falling asleep with Killua still mad at him. Gon didn't know how things would turn out between them, and that had kept him awake for most of the night. Of course it wasn't the first time Killua had been mad at him. Usually, though, they talked and made up, but this time around the other had refused to talk to him and didn't sleep next to him, which had never happened before. For the first time, Gon even felt the unshakable fear that Killua might be mad enough to up and leave sometime during the night. The young beast hunter just didn't know what to think anymore. His concerns and fears had kept him awake for most of the night, and in a state of uneasy half-sleep for the rest of it.

As silently as possible, he sat up on the floor where he had slept, and pulled up his knees. His arms wrapped around said knees and he rested his chin upon them as he looked up and watched his best friend in his sleep. Were they even best friends anymore? He knew that what he had said yesterday was pretty selfish in a way, but...but he couldn't help himself. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't imagine a life without the other one by his side. And that's what they had promised each other, too! He just could not let the other go. Killua was not only his friend, he was a part of his life, a part of him.

* * *

When Killua woke up to bright sunlight hitting his eyes, he groaned in irritation. He snuggled his face into the backrest of the chair he was sleeping in and tightened the blanket he had around himself more…

…Wait…he hadn't had a blanket last night.

The former assassin stiffened in the chair, his tired mind waking up fully then to comprehend what had happened. Gon had placed the blanket around him last night; that was the only logical conclusion.

Almost immediately, Killua was hit with mixed emotions. He wanted to throw the damn blanket onto the ground in frustration, but he also wanted to never let go of it. It was a sign that Gon truly cared about him, and the silver-haired teen was surprised with himself on how…desperate he actually was to know that. Sure, he had figured it out last night with Gon's appearance, but for the other to actually show concern so soon after their fight…

'_Damn it, Gon…why is it so hard not to love you…_' Killua cursed in his mind as he wrapped the blanket around him as tight as it would go. '_You're ruining all my plans, you idiot! I'm supposed to fall out of love with you, not even more so!_"

Feeling beyond frustrated by that point and close to breaking down yet again from the utter hopelessness he felt, Killua felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. During this whole time, Gon had been watching him.

"Would you stop staring at me like that," Killua grumbled out in irritation as he continued to keep his back to the other, his voice coming out as sounding more depressed than anything else. "You're annoying me."

* * *

Killua's sleepy face rubbed against the soft backrest of the chair as the his hands tightened the blanket around his strong body that, to Gon, still looked so fragile in sleep. Gon pressed his lips together. For some odd reason, he felt the urge to protect the sleeping form, although he knew that Killua was well able to protect himself, even when he was fast asleep, because he was a well-trained assassin and could snap out of the deepest sleep in a split second if he felt any form of threat. But still...

A gasp escaped him when Killua suddenly spoke up and rebuked him for watching him in his sleep. Gon felt a blush coming on and dropped his gaze to the ground. Somehow he felt like he had been caught red handed with his hand way down in the cookie jar.

"Ah...I'm sorry, Killua! I...I didn't want to disturb your sleep or anything. I just...I was..."

Gon trailed off then, uncertain on how to answer exactly. He didn't even know himself why he had watched the other as intensely as he had. It wasn't like he had to fear his friend might fall out of the chair or anything. Killua's balance was perfect, even in his sleep. More than likely his companion would be able to even sleep balancing on a thin wire if there was a wall against which to rest his back.

Instead of trying to find an answer as to why he had watched his friend in the first place, Gon was more concerned with something else; with the reason they were in these positions at all. That was why he plowed ahead.

"Since you're awake now anyway, can we talk? Are you still angry with me? I did apologize, didn't I? I'll do it again if that's what you want, but you have to talk to me."

The young beast hunter demanded the attention of his friend and he demanded his forgiveness. He couldn't go on like last night. He hated fighting with Killua. It just had to stop right now.

Killua just scoffed again at Gon's reply to him, even though he felt a twinge of guilt at the hurt and worry in the other's voice.

"There's nothing more to talk about," the former assassin mumbled out in exhaustion and sadness. "I'm not angry with you anymore either, just frustrated."

He heard Gon start to ask him what he was frustrated about, but Killua knew that he could never answer that without revealing his secret. With no options left to him at the moment, and feeling too depressed to do anything else, Killua just took part of his blanket and covered the top of his head with it before wrapping the fabric around his body again.

"Shut up, Gon. I don't want to talk, right now, so just leave me alone…" Killua growled out in irritation. Why couldn't the other just give him space? That's what he wanted at the moment.

Even though Killua told him that he wasn't angry anymore, Gon couldn't quite believe that. If that was so, why wouldn't the other one talk to him? And why was the other frustrated? Gon couldn't understand. He had apologized and he had offered to do so again. Wasn't that enough?

"Why are you frustrated? What's bothering you? Tell me. Tell me and I'll do my best to make it better," he offered eagerly.

Instead of answering him and helping him in resolving their problems, which he still didn't even understand, Killua just told him to shut up and leave him be. Gon's heart clenched at these words.

His friend was hiding underneath the blanket he had wrapped around him during the night, and didn't even look at him as he sat there, hurt and concerned. He was worried about Killua and their friendship. If he didn't know what was wrong, if Killua didn't tell him, how was he supposed to make it better?! And if he actually left to give Killua some room like the other one wanted, would he even still be there when he came back? It was a true and deep fear that gripped the beast hunter. It was why he had stayed up almost the whole night. He was unable to take that risk.

With one last, frustrated and hurt look at his friend, he turned around, chose some fresh clothes from his bag and went into the bathroom. Maybe a hot bath would help him relax a little of the fearful tension that was riddling him, and maybe that would be enough distance between them for Killua to be satisfied.

Even while he tried to relax and think about what it was that he had done so terribly wrong though, a part of him was always scanning for Killlua's aura, making sure the other one wouldn't try to use his momentary absence to escape him.

Just when Gon was done bathing and wondering if he was allowed to be around the other again, there was a knock at their door. Pulling over his shirt in a rush, Gon ran to answer it. To his surprise, Kurapika was outside with a ball under his arm.

"Good morning!"

The blond hunter stepped inside with a bright expression and looked from him to Killua.

"I wanted to invite the two of you to a ball game. How about it?"

* * *

Killua was more than thankful when Gon actually heeded his words and went into the bathroom the next moment. The former assassin just curled into himself a little more and tried to talk himself into being even more distant from Gon while in the other's presence. It was hard to do since the guilt he felt at the moment was threatening to overwhelm him, but Killua was desperate enough to keep going. If he couldn't find a way to get rid of his feelings while around his best friend then…he'd have to leave Gon…and that was something that Killua didn't want to do.

It seemed like only a few seconds went by before there was a knock on their room door. Killua was wondering if he should be bothered to go check when Gon burst out of the bathroom (thankfully fully dressed) and answered the door for him. Beyond the threshold stood Kurapika, who had a ball under his arm. The Kurta was all smiles that morning, which gave Killua some very mixed feelings. On the one hand, maybe the other was happy because things were going better with Leorio (which was very good!), but, on the other hand, Killua just wanted to slap Kurapika in the face for being happy because he couldn't be happy alongside him.

When Kurapika asked them if they wanted to go and play a game of soccer, Killua just turned away from the Kurta and curled into the cocoon he made for himself again.

"I'll pass," the silver-haired teen stated simply. There was no way he was going to play a game if Gon was going to be involved. That was just a recipe for disaster!

* * *

Only a moment after entering, Kurapika knew that the two boys were still at odds. The air in the room was thick with tension. So his intervention was even more needed than what he had already expected. Gon was still exuding concern out of every pore, while Killua seemed to block out every attempt at socializing.

Knowing he had his work cut out for him, Kurapika forced the smile to stay on his face. His fellow blacklist hunter immediately declined the offer to play along. Obviously, Gon's full attention was focused on Killua, which meant that if he didn't get the silver haired boy to come, the beast hunter wouldn't come either. In the end, this fact didn't even matter, since for his plans to work out, it was essential for both boys to join the game anyway.

"Don't be a spoil sport, Killua. I'll even give you guys a handicap. The two of you can play against me. That is, if you dare. I still got a score to settle with the two of you. I know what you did yesterday, so I'm not planning on holding back at all," he lured the unwilling younger hunter.

Kurapika let the ball drop from his hold then, kicking it up with his knee and then alternating between knees and feet while keeping the ball expertly in the air.

"Are you too chicken to play?" He teased next as the sound of the ball being hit and kicked filled the room.

Even though Gon wasn't saying anything and waiting on his friend's answer, he still looked hopefully at Kurapika.

* * *

Kurapika's words annoyed the former assassin, especially on how he toyed with the ball around his feet as if to mock him with his skills, but he wasn't going to fall for the blond's trap. The Kurta had specifically said that he was going to pay him back for yesterday, so that only made him even more wary.

"I'm not too chicken to play," Killua growled out, but he didn't bother in facing his two friends. He was perfectly fine where he sat. "I'm pretty sure I could take both you and Gon on all by myself, but I just don't feel like playing."

* * *

Even though Gon had hoped that Kurapika's idea for a game would get his friend into motion, he had kept his mouth shut for the moment, unsure whether his own enthusiasm might actually be a reason for Killua to decline taking part. Gon's caution actually was unnecessary, though, because the other outright refused to play along.

Kurapika's teasing challenge didn't help matters either, which dismayed the beast hunter even more. This really wasn't like Killua. Usually the other one would jump at a simple tease like calling him 'chicken', but today nothing seemed to get the silver-haired hunter out of his bad mood.

Concerned, Gon looked at Kurapika, who shrugged his shoulders then. Maybe he needed to rile his friend up himself. Maybe their own rivalry, that had been going on in a friendly way from the day they had met, could get his friend into motion.

"Pah! You couldn't beat me on your best day and certainly not today!" Gon tried, sounding pretty self-confident as he scoffed.

"Ffhhh, way too obvious. You guys go ahead and play your silly game and leave me alone," Killua huffed, even closing his eyes like he was ready to fall asleep again.

Gon became even more concerned with the disinterest his friend displayed. This really wasn't like him. Kurapika caught the ball he had been playing with then and looked at the spiky-haired hunter in a reassuring way. Did the Kurta have another plan, yet?

"Leave that little baby be, Gon. I guess he needs his nappy. At least that's his poor excuse for not facing me in a fair fight, because he knows I'd whoop his little ass. At least you're man enough to face my wrath."

"Who're you calling a 'baby'?" Killua grumbled finally, turning his head to face them.

"You, little baby boy. You take your little nap, while us big boys head out to play," Kurapika answered with a measured amount of disdain. "Come on, Gon, let's go."

Uncertain, Gon looked at the Kurta, but decided to go with the act. He had just turned his back on Killua when they heard soft movement and the blacklist hunter was suddenly before them.

"I'll show you who's gonna get his ass whooped," the teen growled out in Kurapika's direction before he spared a withering stare for his beast-hunting friend.

Feeling like he deserved the cold shoulder, Gon looked down. Yet he was glad his friend would join the game. Hopefully the movement and the fresh air would make Killua become normal again.

"We'll give you five minutes to get ready," Kurapika allowed coolly and left the room with Gon in tow.

* * *

The baby names were beyond uncalled for in Killua's opinion, but they got to him in the end, despite his best effort to not listen to them. When he saw Kurapika walk away, and that Gon was following him, the silver-haired teen felt a stab at not only his pride but at his heart as well. Did Gon see him as a whiny little baby because of the way he was acting?

Beyond pissed by that point, Killua rushed ahead of Gon and Kurapika with ease and threatened them both as he accepted the match. To the former assassin's increasing frustration, Kurapika just responded coolly and left with Gon to give him some time to get ready. Shit! He had played into Kurapika's hands…but that didn't mean that the Kurta would get everything he wanted from this…whatever that actually was.

Determined to screw whatever plans his blond friend had in store for them, Killua quickly changed into a tank top and shorts (that's really all that he brought with him for the most part) and brushed his teeth in a rush before heading out the door. There Kurapika and Gon were waiting for him. Killua noticed how his best friend wasn't looking at him then, and he wasn't sure if he should feel relieved at the sight or angry because Gon might think he actually was acting pathetic.

"I'm ready, so let's go," Killua declared coldly then as Kurapika led the way to their destination. Along the way, the younger blacklist hunter noticed how Leorio wasn't anywhere to be seen. When he asked about this, Kurapika just responded that the doctor was running errands somewhere. Killua growled in annoyance at that. He guessed that he wouldn't be able to turn the tables on Kurapika so easily then if the old man wasn't there to distract him…That meant he had to come up with an alternative method.

After exiting the hotel and walking down a few blocks, the three of them arrived at a nearby park. From there, Kurapika seemed to be scanning the area for a place for them to play their football game to the fullest extent. After walking around for another few minutes beyond the path in the park, they came upon a clearing with enough space for them to play.

"So what exactly are the rules of the game?" Killua asked then in cold aloofness. "I'm still up for the kicking you and Gon's asses part if you're not too chicken."

* * *

Gon seemed edgy, and fidgeted around while they waited for Killua to get ready. Kurapika thought about trying to calm the boy down but didn't know what to say to the other to make things better. At least they didn't have to wait long, because the former assassin was keeping to the five minute limit.

While they made their way to the park, Gon and Killua barely spoke to each other. The beast hunter even avoided any eye contact between them. Although they didn't talk to each other, Killua asked him then about Leorio.

"Oh, he's out running some errands. I think he wanted to get some local delicacies before he returned to his hometown and couldn't get at them too easily."

At the park closest to their hotel, they looked for a place to play where they wouldn't disturb other guests. After a little while, they found the perfect spot that was big enough and not yet taken. Killua was asking for the rules of them game as Kurapika looked around for something to mark the goals with.

"Haha, no. We'll go with the original plan. You and Gon against me. I'm older and I also have good reason to whoop both of your asses," Kurapika said with a smirk. "I'll even sweeten the deal. If you two can beat me by two points for a ten point score, I'll buy you brunch. If you lose, you'll both pay for mine and Leorio's dinner."

Gon tried to protest then that Leorio wasn't even playing, but Kurapika just shrugged. "It's the least you could do as an apology, and if you don't want to pay then just don't lose."

As he said this, he had found some branches in the nearby bushes, and used those to mark two goals at opposite ends of their little playing field.

"Okay, now for the rules. That's your goal," the Kurta pointed toward the side the two of them stood, "and this is mine. You've got to kick the ball into my goal to score one point. You're only allowed to move the ball with your feet or your head. No hand contact is allowed. If you try to get the ball from another player, namely me, you can't touch me, only the ball. So hitting me to make me lose contact with the ball would be a foul and I would get a clean, undisturbed shot at your goal as penalty. We'll play up to ten points at least, and the winner is the one who first leads by two points. So far everything's clear?" Kurapika looked from one of his friends to the other and got confirming nods. "To make it a little more fun, I'd say we add the rule that any Nen ability can be used, as long as we stick to the main rule that only the ball but not the players can be touched. How does that sound?"

* * *

Leorio sighed out sadly to himself as he passed by another twenty-four hour bar. He really wanted a drink, but every time he saw the opportunity to do so, he just never went through with it. Truthfully, he was kind of afraid that, if he had one drink, it would turn into two…or more…and then he'd be shit-faced before lunch. Classy.

The young doctor let out another sigh as he hung his head. Why couldn't he just forget about his feelings for Kurapika? Why was it so damn hard?!

Leorio was so distracted by his own thoughts that he wasn't watching where he was going. Because of this, he ended up bumping into another person and causing both of them to practically trip and fall from the collision.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" The emission user apologized as he glanced back at the person he had bumped into.

"No, I wasn't watching where I was—Leorio-san?!" The man he had bumped into called out in surprise.

"Ah! Ryu!" Leorio exclaimed in surprise as he recognized his small, black-haired classmate. "What are you doing here?!"

"I live here, remember? My parents run a ryokan here on Kinawa-O!" The smaller man laughed out. "I'm more surprised that you're here, though! I thought you were going back to your hometown…"

"Ah, man, how could I have forgotten that you lived here?" Leorio whined out in aggravation as he sent his classmate an apologetic look. "Yeah, that was the plan, but I'm currently on a vacation with some of my friends. I'll be starting my new job in a few days…"

"Oh, so that means you're already staying somewhere…that is rather unfortunate…" Ryu mumbled out sadly then. "I still owe you one, you know? I wouldn't have graduated this year if you hadn't had helped me with my studies. I was more than ready to give you a discount at the ryokan sometime, too, since I'm working there until I find a doctor's job somewhere…"

"…How much of a discount?" Leorio asked then with intrigue. He just couldn't resist asking when there was a discount involved. "Do you even have rooms open during the tourist season?"

"Ah, I wouldn't think that half on a room would be reasonable with my parents at least…maybe less depending…" Ryu started out as he thought over his classmate's question. "Actually, a few rooms will be opening up soon in an hour or so. If I call my parents quick, I'm sure we can get you a room…or…how many friends are you with actually?"

"Um…well…that's not necessary, Ryu. My friends and I are already settled in a hotel…" The young doctor tried to come up with an excuse since he didn't want to trouble his classmate, or his friends, for that matter. They already had paid for their rooms after all…

"Oh, I'm sure that they'd love the ryokan!" Ryu insisted then. "I'm sure they'd love to experience something different and get to learn about the culture you've grown accustomed to during your schooling. Besides, I really, really want to pay you back!"

By this point, Ryu had placed his hands together as if in prayer and he was slightly bowing to him. Leorio really didn't know what to do then. On the one hand, going to a ryokan sounded very nice, especially if he could get two rooms at a cheap discount! On the other hand, though, he really wasn't sure how his friends would take it…especially if they couldn't get their money back for the rooms they currently had…

"It's okay, Leorio-san," Ryu spoke up kindly then as he patted him on the shoulder. "If you're not busy, maybe you can come with me for a little bit and think my proposition over? I was heading to the market in town to buy some fresh fruit for the guests."

"Hehe…yeah, I don't really have anything going on so…okay…" The taller man rubbed the back of his head sheepishly then as he felt his reluctance in taking the rooms begin to waver.

* * *

The young beast hunter felt very uncertain around Killua, especially after the dark stare the other one had sent his way. Since his friend still wasn't talking to him, he thought it best to keep his own mouth shut for the time being. Gon very much hoped that the game would help make things turn back to normal between him and Killua.

When Kurapika declared that the two boys would be in one team, the teen hoped for the best. They would have to work together to beat Kurapika, and with a paid brunch as the price, that would be possible, right? He chanced a glance at Killua then, but the other teen was watching the Kurta instead. If that was on purpose, Gon had no idea.

It took the enhancer a second to understand that they would most likely have to pay much more for the dinner of their two older friends than what their own brunch would cost, so he decided to protest.

"Why should we pay for Leorio when he's not even playing?!"

But Kurapika had a pretty valid point when he told Gon that the two of them owed Leorio for their prank yesterday. Even though the swim shorts thing had been Killua's idea alone, the beast hunter still knew he'd have to pay for that, too.

Next the conjurer explained the rules, which seemed easy enough. The game was called 'football', so it made sense to play it with their feet and not their hands. The whole thing got quite a bit more interesting, though, when Kurapika decided that they could use their Nen abilities for the game, too.

"So, I can also boost a jump with Nen or run faster, too?" He asked to be certain he understood the extra rule.

"Yes, that's allowed. But you can't use your Jajanken to push me away. You could use it to force the ball away from me, though I expect the ball would just blow up from the sheer force of your technique," Kurapika answered with a little grin.

Gon looked at Killua once more.

"This sounds like fun, doesn't it?" He asked with growing excitement.

* * *

The more and more that Kurapika explained the rules of the game, the more irritated Killua got. He didn't want to be on a team with Gon! That would just distract him! Not only that but Kurapika was adding Nen to the mix of things, so now his body had to be on constant alert whenever he tried to get the ball or intercept it.

"It sounds more annoying than anything else," Killua grumbled out in answer to Gon's question. "Let's just beat him quickly so that we can get breakfast. I'm actually kind of hungry since I didn't eat dinner last night."

With that said, Killua didn't even wait for Gon's response before he was stepping forward and looming over Kurapika by the few centimeters he had on the older man.

"I'll join you for the starting head shot. Gon can toss up the ball to see who gets it first."

Kurapika agreed with a calculating look in his eyes. The former assassin just smirked at that as the ball was handed over to Gon and he and Kurapika made their way to the center of the field. Killua wouldn't be surprised if Kurapika was trying to figure out how much Nen to put into his jump for the ball since he was shorter than him. Little did the Kurta know that Killua had another surprise in store for him.

As Gon called out to start and threw the ball up into the air, Killua initiated his lightning Nen and jumped up into the air faster than anyone could blink. Before Kurapika was even a quarter of the way up in the air, Killua was head-butting the ball with a high electrical force, sending it far over the Kurta's head and past his goal in a matter of seconds. When the silver-haired teen landed and shut off his electrical charge, he sent Kurapika a smug smirk.

"Oh look, one point already," Killua uttered in a condescending tone. "Looks like you'll need to step up your game, shorty."

That was payback for the baby comment.

The smirk on Killua's face grew even more at the withering glare Kurapika sent his way before he ran off after the ball.

"Keep an eye out, Gon," the young transmuter mentioned once Kurapika was out of earshot, his sapphire eyes never leaving the Kurta's retreating form for a second. "Kurapika will probably come back with full force since the ball is his now. We need to be able to double team him, so someone has to distract him. I can be that since he'll more than likely want to show me up by this point. While I'll distract him, it's up to you to come in from behind him or to the side and steal the ball."

* * *

By the time the game started Killua's mood hadn't changed much for the better. He answered pretty annoyed and aggressively to Gon's question. The young beast hunter just sighed inwardly but still nodded.

"Okay, we'll beat him quickly," he agreed, hoping to get on Killua's good side again sooner by agreeing with the other one.

It was decided that Gon was the one to throw the ball for their start, and a moment later, with the use of his lightning Nen, the silver-haired hunter got them their first point pretty easily. He even teased Kurapika about it. Even though Gon wasn't too sure if this was the best idea, at least it got Killua talking to him again once the blond hunter was out of ear-shot in search of the ball.

The enhancer nodded eagerly to affirm the warning.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be after you now. Okay, I'll get the ball from him."

Just like Killua predicted, Kurapika was back with a vengeance a second later, and tried to make a beeline for their goal. While the transmuter tried to distract the Kurta just like he promised, Gon made a slide for the ball and managed to get it away from the blond, who only had eyes for Killua at that moment. A second later, they had made their second goal.

By the time they got their third goal in a row, his best friend was gloating and obviously having a lot of fun teasing their Kurta friend. What was more important to Gon though, was that Killua was so wrapped up in the game and the fun of it, that he was talking to him normally again.

"I'll be the one to distract him this time. I'll keep close to him and you can come in behind me."

While Killua already was half a head taller than Kurapika, Gon even had a few centimeters advantage over his silver-haired friend, not to mention that his hair made him look to be taller yet. This lead Gon to believe that if he kept close enough, Kurapika wouldn't see the second blacklist hunter in his shadow.

Only this time, their plan didn't work, and the Kurta even made two goals in a row, frustrating the younger hunters. This in turn made the boys work more closely together. By the time the score was 9 to 8 for the two younger hunters, Gon felt like Killua's reaction to him was back to normal. The two of them were fighting tooth and nail against the surprisingly strong Kurapika.

"Just one more goal, Killua! We can do it!" The spiky-haired teen shouted out.

He was drenched in sweat and behind Kurapika waiting for his friend to pass the ball to him to make that last goal that would make them win the game.

* * *

"Ha! That's just what you think!" Kurapika scoffed, riling the two boys up some more.

His plan was working nicely. With the two of them ganging up on him, they had forgotten about their problems with each other. Killua was out of his depressive mood and not only talked to Gon again, but by now he was looking at him again, too.

When Killua made a move to pass the ball to Gon then, Kurapika used his dowsing chain to move the ball off track and right into his path, making a run for the boys' goal. He was laughing at the stupid expression Killua was wearing for a second, but kept going.

The next thing he knew, he saw something black and green from the corner of his eye and put in a Nen burst of speed to escape the enhancer's attempt at sliding in to get the ball again. This little distraction was enough that he never saw Killua, who had used his assassin's skills to move ahead to block him and kick the ball as far away from their goal as possible. The silver-haired teen hadn't anticipated the speed burst Kurapika put in, though, and instead of the ball, the massive, Nen enhanced kick that was meant to kick away the ball, hit the Kurta's shin instead.

The split second warning the blond had wasn't enough to fully guard his leg with Ken. The impact was enough to make Kurapika scream in pain, and hurl him backwards a good distance, where he was smashed onto his back. The air was knocked from his lung, which made the world go dark for a second, before he started to cough the next moment. Groaning, he held onto his leg as he rolled onto his good side.

"Shit..." He growled through the pain, mad at himself that Killua's kick had even been able to do such damage. It was all because he had guarded himself against Gon's attack; never suspecting the transmuter to come at him from a different angle.

* * *

Killua got so caught up in the game then that he barely noticed that he was acting normal around Gon again. By the time that he did realize, though, the former assassin had gotten too rough during the game and accidentally hit Kurapika with a Nen powered kick. Before the silver-haired teen knew it, Kurapika was down on the ground and holding his leg in pain. Killua just stared at the sight before him in complete shock as Gon rushed over to the hurting Kurta and asked him if he'd be okay. When Gon noticed how Kurapika's shin was starting to swell a bit, he hurriedly called out to him to contact Leorio while he tried to help Kurapika.

The former assassin just nodded distractedly towards his friend barking orders at him, his mind too preoccupied with what he had accidentally done to care for Gon's tone. Killua left the clearing then to get into a more open area where the reception was a little better, all the while ignoring the calls of Kurapika behind him, telling him that his leg didn't hurt that badly. Once Killua was out of sight and earshot from the others he hurriedly dialed Leorio's number as anxiety twisted in his gut. He had only wanted to show Kurapika up; he hadn't actually wanted to hurt him!

Taking deep breaths to calm himself down then, Killua brought his beetle phone up to his ear and waited for his oldest friend to pick up. It was during this time that sudden inspiration hit the young transmuter. Maybe…he could use this situation for Kurapika's and Leorio's benefit.

A mischievous smirk spread across Killua's lips just as he heard Leorio pick up on the other line.

* * *

During the time all of this happened, Leorio had traveled around with his old classmate Ryu and ended up agreeing to take two ryokan rooms (it was just too good of a deal to pass up). After Ryu called up his parents, they agreed to give him and his friends two rooms for half of the price for the rest of their stay. Thanking his friend then, Leorio made his way back to the hotel to somehow negotiate getting a refund for their rooms and all of the luggage out of their rooms.

After sweet talking a female maid on his floor into opening the door to Killua and Gon's room, and effectively gathering up all of his friend's stuff, Leorio made his way back into his room and collected his and Kurapika's belongings as well. The doctor was beyond thankful that his friends had only brought a small amount of luggage, so it was relatively easy for him to carry all of their stuff down to the reception area. Once there, Leorio negotiated with the receptionist on getting their money back for the nights they wouldn't be staying there anymore. Sadly, they wouldn't give him the full refund until they received all of the keys back to the rooms.

Knowing that he'd have to bring his friends back before heading over to the ryokan, Leorio just left then and called a taxi. From there he arrived at the beautiful, rustic ryokan his friend and his family ran. It looked so traditional and authentic, like he had actually gone back in time. Leorio actually wouldn't be surprised if the ryokan was one from olden times that had been renovated and kept within the family throughout the years.

After placing the luggage in the two rooms given to him (he automatically put his stuff and Kurapika's in the same room without thinking, along with Gon and Killua's stuff in the next room over), the taller man was going to call his friends up and surprise them with the news, but he actually got a call from Killua just as he was about to do so.

"Hey, Killua, what's going on?" The young doctor questioned in wary curiosity as he picked up the call. It wasn't like Killua to call him that often (usually Gon was the one to initiate phone conversations if Killua was with him), especially with the way the former assassin had been acting the past few days.

"L-Leorio…" He heard the young teen stutter out on the other end of the line, the other's voice sounding panicky. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!"

"Killua, calm down. It's okay. What is it?" Leorio tried to reassure the other as calmly as possible, but, from just the way the conversation was already starting, he knew he wasn't going like where this was going.

"It's Kurapika," Killua started to explain then, the mention of the Kurta's name actually causing the young doctor's blood to run cold with dread. "W-We were playing football and…he s-said we could use Nen. I…misjudged a kick and Kurapika…didn't have time to…d-defend himself…"

"Oh…god…" Leorio choked out in utter fear then as graphic scenarios started flying around inside his head.

"It…it's not good…" Killua continued to stutter out then, sounding like he was on the verge of crying. "Gon's called an ambulance, but…but we don't know how long it will take to get here w-with lunch hour traffic. Leorio, please…"

"I'm on my way!" Leorio shouted out in a frantic rush then as he grabbed his medical case from his suitcase and rushed out of the ryokan. "Tell me where you are, Killua! _Now!_"

After Killua stuttered out the park and actual GPS coordinates for their exact location over the phone, Leorio hung up on the other and inputted the coordinates into his own phone to bring up a map. During all of this, he dodged pedestrian and vehicle traffic like a madman with a death wish as he opted to run towards the park instead of taking a taxi. Just like he had experienced moments prior when he was transporting his and his friend's luggage to the ryokan, and just like Killua had stated over the phone, traffic was practically at a standstill, and people were everywhere, trying to get to their lunch destinations.

As he ran as fast as he could through the crowds, not even bothering to apologize to the people he knocked over in the process, all Leorio could think of was Kurapika, bloodied and bruised on the ground. If Killua's Nen-kick was truly powerful and had hit an unsuspecting Kurapika, who had been unable to defend, there was a high probability that…Kurapika had a gaping hole somewhere on his body, or maybe one of his appendages had been blown off…Ugh! Leorio actually felt physically sick at the thought. Just thinking that Kurapika was maimed in some way, or that the other was bleeding out to death in the park…Shit! This couldn't be happening!

Leorio could feel tears coming to his eyes then as he hurriedly made his way into the park and through the crowds of people towards the clearing. He couldn't lose a friend again. He had lost Pietro, and hell, he had almost lost Gon at one point, but Kurapika…Kurapika was more than just a friend to him. He meant so much more! If he lost Kurapika…he'd…

Just as he thought this, he saw Killua standing worriedly outside the clearing, waiting for him just as promised.

"Leorio, quickly, in there!" Killua called out frantically then as he pointed into the grove of trees and bushes behind him. The young doctor didn't even take a second to think as he rushed through the vegetation, branches catching at his clothes and skin until he made it into the small clearing.

Panting heavily in exhaustion by that point in time, Leorio just stared at the sight before him in complete disbelief. Gon was standing beside Kurapika, who was sitting up and holding onto his leg. The other only looked a little scratched and dirty, and the shin of the leg he was holding looked a little swollen, but that was it. No blood, no gore, no lost appendages…Kurapika was fine. He wasn't dying at all!

At that last thought an overwhelming amount of relief washed through the taller man's system, and he felt his legs give out from under him. Dropping his medical case onto the ground in the process, Leorio landed on his hands and knees as he bowed his head in relief. Kurapika was alive!

"Leorio, are you okay?" The emotionally overwhelmed emission user heard his younger friend call out beside him then.

As he saw Gon kneel down next to him, sudden anger filled Leorio's being, and he roughly grabbed Gon by the shirt before hissing into his face, "I suggest you take Killua as far away from here as possible because, as soon as I'm done checking up on Kurapika, I'm going to fucking _**kill**_ him!"

* * *

For a second there, Gon had feared the worst. Of course it had been an accident, but with the force of Nen involved, such an accident could become life threatening. He still remembered the maimed trio from the Skytower only too well. He knew how strong Killua was and what kind of damage he could do.

The Kurta was conscious at least when he knelt down beside him.

"Are you okay?!" He shouted out worriedly as he looked Kurapika over. The leg was already swelling some, so he looked up at Killua. "Go! Get some help! Call for Leorio!"

He concentrated back on the Kurta, who was still holding his hurting leg but had begun to curse under his breath. The beast hunter actually took this as a good sign.

"Do...do you think it's broken?" He asked Kurapika.

"No...it just hurts like a bitch," the conjurer grumbled out.

Gon helped Kurapika into a sitting position after a few more moments. He made sure that the blond hunter had no other major injuries except for the obviously hurt leg.

"Are you feeling dizzy or anything? You didn't hurt your head when you fell?"

"No, I'm okay, except for my leg," the blond answered a little annoyed.

Gon nodded and understood it was best he just shut up. At least the accident wasn't as bad as it first had looked, and even after a few more minutes the injured leg didn't look much worse than before, except for some color showing up through the swelling. Well, that was to be expected.

A little later, they finally heard some frantic struggling and crashing sounds as a distressed Leorio stormed into the clearing. He looked at them, at the sitting Kurapika in particular, and suddenly he was falling forward and on the ground, panting.

Concerned, Gon rushed over to the doctor, knowing Kurapika didn't really need him at the moment. Asking if his older friend was okay, he dropped down next to him, just like he had done with Kurapika not too long ago.

Before he knew what was happening, though, Leorio grabbed the front of his shirt and hissed at him with a fury Gon had never seen before. Wide-eyed, he looked at his friend, who was actually fuming murderous intent. Lips in a tight line, the enhancer just nodded carefully, removed the clawing hand from his shirt, and tore after Killua.

"What the heck did you tell Leorio?!" He shouted angrily at his silver-haired companion when he had found him. "He's ready to commit murder!"

* * *

Kurapika felt bad when he saw the frantic look in Leorio's eyes as the other man stared at him and then broke down. A part of him felt exhilarated, though, since this showed how Leorio was actually deeply concerned about him.

How deep that feeling went, Kurapika only found out a second later, when Leorio hissed at Gon that he was going to kill Killua. The blond could only imagine what the stupid boy had told the doctor to expect when he came here. He would make sure to kick that little bastard's butt as soon as Leorio had killed him!

"I'm okay, Leorio. Or at least as good as possible given the circumstances," he tried to calm the taller man, who was getting up by now. "Some ice packs and a little rest should go a long way."

Kurapika looked up at the looming shadow of the tall doctor he was still in love with. The sun was at the back of the other man, casting him in darkness to the Kurta's eyes. He still felt the murderous intent, though, which had obviously scared Gon, judging by the way he had fled the scene.

"I...I'm sorry you worried over nothing," the blond stuttered in apology, although it wasn't his fault, of course. Still he felt bad for the worry he had made Leorio feel.

* * *

When Gon came out of the clearing the next moment, rushing towards him with angry words, Killua could only sigh out in slight exasperation.

"I'm not really surprised since I made him think Kurapika was dying," the silver-haired teen answered with ease, which only made Gon angrier with him.

"Look, Gon, it had to be done," Killua brought up after Gon was done yelling at him (Killua not feeling the least bit phased by his friend's words). "We've been trying to get them together for days now, and all of our efforts have proven fruitless so far. This option was a last resort for me from the get go, but, since I had the opportunity to use it, I did. The thing is, I wanted Leorio to believe that Kurapika was dying so that he'd regret not telling the other about his feelings. That way, when he found out that Kurapika was alright, he might actually tell the other his feelings in fear that he'd never get another chance if something like this actually happened in the future."

The former assassin wasn't surprised that Gon seemed a little lost by everything he had just said then, as he stared at him with slight confusion. Killua just rolled his eyes and ruffled Gon's hair affectionately so that the other wouldn't feel insulted that he thought he was stupid or something ridiculous like that.

"Come on, let's just apply Zetsu and sneak into the clearing to watch what's going on, okay…? I'll apologize later…" Killua added as an afterthought.

Gon finally agreed with him, all but a little hesitantly (Killua got the feeling that Gon still wasn't too happy about what he had done), and the both of them turned on their Zetsu before heading back into the bushes to watch.

* * *

By the time Gon had agreed and left his side, Leorio was still fuming at the deceitful, disgusting trick that Killua had played on him. Who seriously joked about stuff like that?!

Leorio decided to focus on that anger then instead of the tumultuous feelings currently wreaking havoc inside of him, in order to keep his emotions best in check as he shakily grabbed his medical case and got to his feet. As he made his way over to Kurapika, the Kurta apologized for worrying him and told him that he only needed to put ice on his leg. The young doctor mentally agreed upon seeing the other's slightly swollen shin, but he couldn't be too cautious at that point. Not after how riled up he was on the inside, and also because he knew that Kurapika was notorious for trying to not show weakness.

"Can you blame me for thinking that your pride might be hiding other injuries?" Leorio muttered out darkly then as he knelt down beside the other, his face set in a 'no-nonsense' fashion for his friend to see. "I'm going to be giving you a physical examination. Don't argue."

Despite what he said, though, Kurapika started to protest with him. Leorio didn't listen for a second, though, as he started getting down to business, forcing himself to only focus on his patient's health and not the fact that he had thought he was going to lose the other.

As he was examining the other, he allowed Kurapika to keep his clothes on, despite their slight hindrance, because he knew the Kurta would freak out at him, and because it would be difficult to take his pants off because of his leg at the moment. So, because of that, Leorio did his best as he felt up his friend's arms, back, chest, and his other leg. He also watched carefully as he made Kurapika stretch forward in his sitting position to make sure the Kurta didn't have any pain elsewhere. Also, to be safe, he took the other's temperature, checked his mouth, ears and nose, along with his breathing. Despite the slightly erratic breathing and heartbeat (which Leorio acquitted to the physical activity Kurapika had experienced moments prior), everything else checked out normal except for Kurapika's obviously hurt shin.

"I'm going to touch your shin and some other parts of your leg now to make sure that you didn't hurt anything else in the process, okay?" Leorio stated then as he looked at Kurapika for confirmation of some sort. By this point, Kurapika was going along with the examination without complaining anymore, so the conjurer just nodded his assent and braced for the slight pain that was inevitable to come. As slight guilt consumed the doctor then while he lifted Kurapika's hurting leg a little off the ground for a better look and judgment, Leorio couldn't stop himself from thinking about how Kurapika was lucky that he only had a slightly swollen shin (nothing else seemed to be hurt, so Kurapika must have defended himself a little more than Killua had obviously let on). He tried to stop himself from thinking such thoughts, though, since he didn't want to lose himself at that moment, but it was so hard not to. The situation he was in now could have been totally different, and just the thought of that hurt Leorio like no other. What if Killua had been right? What if Kurapika had been mortally wounded and the only thing Leorio could have done was try to stop the other from bleeding out? What if he hadn't made it in time if that happened, and what if it was already too late by the time Killua had called him?

"Y-Your shin is the only thing that's banged up," Leorio stuttered out then as he practically choked on his words. The images in his head just wouldn't leave him alone! "It should feel better after we elevate it a bit and apply ice to it…like you said…"

Leorio could feel himself begin to shake then as he placed Kurapika's leg back on the ground. Shit! Why couldn't he keep his emotions in check?!

"Damn it, Kurapika! Why the hell did you use Nen during the game?!" Leorio shouted out angrily then as tears formed at the corner of his eyes. "I know you're not an idiot, but that was a seriously stupid idea on your part! Nen should never be used in games like this unless you really want to hurt the opponent! Damn it!"

Before Leorio could stop himself he was hugging Kurapika to his body (being mindful of his injured leg of course) as tears began to fall freely down his cheeks.

"Killua made it sound like you were dying," Leorio choked out through his sobs then as he completely lost himself to his fears. "I thought…I thought I was going to lose you…"

* * *

Kurapika couldn't help but answer with a sheepish look. He wasn't hiding anything except a few bruises he didn't think needed mentioning. Yes, he might have kept injuries to himself in the past, but he was pretty good at judging their seriousness, and this injury wasn't really worth mentioning either.

"You don't need to do this. I'm okay. It's going to become a colorful bruise, that's all," the Kurta explained, trying to protest the examination, but Leorio never even listened. Even while Kurapika talked, the doctor started to check on his limbs. He understood why the other examined his back, too, because he had landed pretty hard on that. When his chest was checked as well, the blond started to wonder why that was necessary. This feeling only heightened when Leorio insisted on taking his temperature (what the fuck?!), and went ahead to even examine his mouth and ears.

He definitely wanted to protest then, but the utter concern etched onto the doctor's face made Kurapika endure the whole procedure. "_But if he asks me to pee in a pot next, that's it!"_ He thought. It never came to that, though. Instead, Leorio warned him with a compassionate look that he would go on to examine the hurt leg now. Finally!

He just nodded and dug his fingers into the grass behind him, bracing himself. Leorio seemed very distracted while he examined his leg. His gaze went out of focus a few times. Kurapika was able to bear the examination for the most part, and only hissed in pain when the swollen parts were prodded, most likely to make sure nothing was broken.

Finally the good doctor came to the same conclusion Kurapika had arrived at long before. "See? Just like I said. I would have known if it was brok..." His light words trailed off as Leorio began to shake and his facial expression changed to something the Kurta didn't understand under the circumstances.

Suddenly, Leorio shouted at him, scolding him like a naughty boy. "It was just an accident..." He mumbled in his deference, surprised that he even felt the need to defend himself. He hadn't done anything wrong.

Before he could think on this more, though, he was brought into a tight embrace. Unsure of what was happening, Kurapika tensed up for a moment, until he felt the body holding him shake, felt wet tears against his neck, and heard the choked out words Leorio uttered.

With a deep sigh and a loving smile, the Kurta wrapped his arms around the other man then. "I'm okay. I won't just die on you. You're not going to lose me," he said softly, trying to calm the taller man. Tenderly, he stroked the doctor's back to soothe him. "It's just a bruise. If you'll help me up, I think I can even walk back to the hotel. Everything's okay, Leorio. You can stop worrying."

It meant the world to the young Kurta, that the doctor was so concerned about him, yet he felt guilty that the other was crying because of him.

"You won't lose me, Leorio. Remember? We promised each other something, and I intend to stick to that promise," he tried again to get the other man's attention and make him stop worrying and crying.

* * *

When he felt Kurapika return his embrace, Leorio felt his tears come harder then. The other whispered words of comfort to him while he rubbed his back, and the young doctor was truly thankful then that the Kurta was still there with him, very much alive. He couldn't afford to dwell on 'what ifs' but it was so hard not to in that moment. Leorio knew that, at any given moment, he really could lose the other to some sort of freak accident, or because of his work, and that thought absolutely terrified him.

Kurapika's next words reached his ears then, about how he intended to keep the promise they made with each other about their futures. The thought only made Leorio's tears come faster, because that promise was the one thing that he truly kept going for by that point, and he never realized how much it had meant to him until then.

"You b-better k-keep your p-promise," Leorio choked out through his sobs again as he started to calm down some, his fingers digging desperately into Kurapika's back. "I-I'll be seriously pissed i-if you don't…b-because y-you're the only person I c-can't afford t-to lose…"

He heard the questioning tone in Kurapika's voice then, his blond friend stiffening slightly in his hold. Leorio knew that he couldn't go back on what he had said, but, then again, he also knew that this was something he wanted to tell Kurapika as well. He couldn't afford to lose Kurapika, and he knew that he didn't want to lose the other before he had the chance to tell him how he truly felt. Even if the other wouldn't reciprocate his feelings, Leorio didn't want to live with the regret of the possibility that maybe…just maybe…Kurapika did feel the same way for him, and that by stalling, he was wasting the precious time that they had.

Unwrapping his arms from around the other, Leorio grabbed hold of Kurapika's shoulders then and stared directly into the other's confused, brown orbs.

"I…I can't afford to lose you because I…I…" Leorio started but choked on his words the next second. He felt so self-conscious then. Was he really going to do this?! As the young doctor continued to stare down into Kurapika's beautiful, very much alive, face, all doubts left him completely. With a look of determination in his own features then, his tears finally stopping, Leorio finally finished with what he had wanted to say.

"…I love you, Kurapika…"

* * *

His words were slowly getting through to the distraught doctor. Instead of calming him, though, for some reason they seemed to have the opposite effect. Leorio's fingers dug into his back like he feared the Kurta might disappear the next moment if they loosened their grip just a little. Through his sobs, the other held him to his promise, which Kurapika intended to keep anyway, just like he had said.

What hit him unprepared though, were the doctor's next words. Leorio told him that he was the one person he couldn't afford to lose. Where...where was this coming from? Why him? They were friends, sure, but...but what about Gon and Killua? Kurapika tensed a little then. This wasn't happening. There was some misunderstanding...for sure.

"L-Leorio, what are you talking about?" The blond asked.

The doctor let go of him then and Kurapika drew back his arms, too. He felt very uncertain then. What was going on? The warm, strong yet supple hands of the other man took hold of his shoulders and held him, so their eyes could meet. Confusion riddled the Kurta's hazel eyes. Apprehension was making him tense. He feared to allow himself to hope, and at the same time feared said hope might get fulfilled. He had wanted the doctor's love with all his heart and yet he was scared his wishes might actually come true, because nothing good ever happened to him. There had to be something wrong about this. It had to be some kind of cruel, twisted joke the universe played on him, and, of course it was.

Again Leorio told him that he couldn't afford to lose him and choked on the next words. Kurapika tried to feel relief, but couldn't. He feared to hear more and yet yearned to. Confused and uncertain, he gazed into Leorio's warm, chocolate eyes and saw determination flood them. Finally the words he had wanted to hear for the longest time poured from the lips of the man he loved. He had waited and hoped to hear them for so long and yet, now that they were finally uttered, all he felt was sadness.

"Th-That's nice, Leorio. And I love you, too," Kurapika said softly, like one would talk to a child and even gently clapped his shoulder, like he was a good boy.

Leorio had uttered the words he had been longing to hear for the longest time, but sadly they didn't bear the meaning the Kurta was hoping for. If anything, the other loved him like a brother, and that was all there ever could be between them. Feeling his heart break, it took everything that Kurapika had to keep his tears at bay.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:** Hi there! Once more we want to thank everyone who took the time to review, even though most of the reviews were riddled with death threats XDD We're still very happy to get them and very much appreciate to read your thoughts! Also thanks to everyone who faved or follows._

_We're at chapter 13 already and finally we're reaching the home stretch. Once more we let you guys off at a terrible cliffhanger. Leorio had just confessed his feelings to Kurapika, but the Kurta took the words the wrong way. In this chapter, the four change location and move to a romantic Japanese ryokan. The special atmosphere and a little help from a friend finally helps along at least one of our pairs. As usual we hope you'll have fun!_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The young doctor waited on bated breath for his crush's answer, and when he got it, he felt his heart start to break. Kurapika was talking to him like a child, and had even given him a friendly clap on the shoulder. Either Kurapika had taken his confession the wrong way…or he was purposefully taking his confession the wrong way in order to save their friendship (Kurapika looked sad too, so maybe he was actually taking pity on him). Leorio didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that.

Before the emission user could wonder if he should go and bury himself in a hole somewhere, though, a loud exclamation of '_Are you kidding me?!_' came from the bushes behind them. Jumping at the sound, Kurapika and him glanced towards the said bushes, automatically recognizing the voice that had shouted.

"Killua!" Leorio exclaimed in anger then as he momentarily forgot about his heartache to stand up and march halfway to the bushes. "You little bastard! Now you're spying on me on top of lying to me?! What the hell is your problem?!"

The former assassin just sighed in exasperation as some grumbled curses left his mouth from behind a nearby bush. After he seemed to be done having his little fit, Killua stepped out of the bushes with Gon beside him, the beast hunting teen looking ready to jump between his best friend and Leorio if things got a bit out of hand.

"I wasn't spying," the silver-haired teen more than likely lied as he sent Leorio his best despondent look. "Gon and I were just wondering how Kurapika was after you checked him out."

"Well he's fine since he's not _dying_," Leorio hissed out in seething rage then, remembering the horrible trick the younger teen had played on him.

Before Killua could respond again, though, Leorio heard Gon call out to Kurapika in worry. The doctor forgot about his silver-haired nemesis to glance behind him towards the Kurta then. It so happened that Kurapika had struggled to his feet and was now making his way towards the edge of the clearing.

"Wait up, Kurapika!" Leorio called as he ran after the other. "Where are you going?! Doesn't it hurt to walk?!"

As Kurapika stopped in his tracks, and the taller man stopped beside his smaller companion, he noticed how Kurapika refused to look at him. Was the other more disgusted with his confession than he had originally let on?

"I'm heading back towards the hotel to rest," Kurapika answered him then, effectively dodging half of the doctor's questions. Leorio tried not to feel like his heart was breaking in two from the other's attitude as he focused on the new problem at hand.

"Um…you actually can't go back to our room…" Leorio started out slowly, which caused Kurapika to finally look at him with confusion marring his brown irises. "…I kind of …checked all of us out of the hotel…"

"What the _hell_?!" Killua exclaimed in livid surprise then. "Why did you do that?!"

As his friends' confused and angry questions met his ears, Leorio knew that he hadn't explained himself in the right way, so he tried to explain again, all the while trying to forget about the constant heartache he felt in his chest.

"Okay, calm down and let me explain," the taller man offered in slight annoyance as he brought his hands up in a placating manner. "I met an old classmate of mine this morning while you guys were apparently trying to kill yourself with Nen-football."

Leorio ignored Killua and Kurapika's scoff at his offhanded comment then in order to continue with his explanation.

"Anyway, his family runs a ryokan here, which is basically a traditional hotel that has hot spring baths. Since he owed me a favor for helping him pass his classes, he offered to let us rent two rooms for the rest of our vacation at half of the price. Since ryokan's are so expensive, and since I wanted to show you guys the type of culture I've been living in for the past four years, I accepted. So I moved all of our luggage out of our hotel and into the ryokan. All we have to do is hand in our old hotel keys to get some of our money back for the rooms then…if you guys want to come, that is," Leorio added sheepishly then. "I know I did this without your guys' permission, but I seriously thought you'd love the opportunity, so I…wanted this to be a surprise…"

"Have any other surprises up your sleeves?" Killua asked sarcastically, obviously in as bad of a mood as he and Kurapika were. Thankfully, Gon (the only one seemingly in a normal mood at that time) elbowed Killua in the ribs to make the little brat shut up, and then he offered his interest in going to the ryokan. Smiling at his spiky-haired friend, Leorio glanced at Killua then.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," the former assassin mumbled out as he glanced away from everyone then. "I could use a relaxing, hot bath…"

With that settled, Leorio turned to Kurapika, his eyes filled with concern and slight hope. He really didn't want Kurapika to hate him after…after everything that had just happened.

"What do you say, Kurapika?" Leorio asked softly then, hesitantly. "I think the hot springs will be good for your shin…"

* * *

Even though Gon wasn't too happy with the methods Killua had applied, seeing their two older friends holding each other like that did felt good. They were obviously reaching the level of closeness he had with Killua. It was all Gon had hoped for, for those two.

When Leorio told Kurapika that he loved him, the beast hunter was a little taken aback though. That was until the blond answered. Of course they loved each other like brothers! But at the same moment as this realization hit Gon, Killua suddenly shouted out next to him.

Surprised and not just a little worried, he looked from his agitated best friend to a newly enraged Leorio. When the tall man marched over to them, Gon emerged from the bushes next to Killua, ready to intervene if the two should start to fight. For the moment the fight seemed to remain verbal, though, and it wasn't like the spiky-haired hunter couldn't understand the doctor's fury. If someone made it seem like Killua was dying when he was mainly okay, he would want to kill that person, too!

"Waaah! Kurapika? What are you doing?!" Gon shouted out in worry then, as he saw the hurt blond get up.

Everyone's attention was drawn then to the stubborn Kurta making his way across the clearing, ignoring the pain he surely was in. Of course, Leorio ran after him, and he followed with Killua in tow. Gon at least wanted to help their hurt friend, although he had an inkling that offering to give the other a piggy-back wouldn't be taken too positively.

When Kurapika declared that he was heading back to their hotel then, Leorio suddenly told him that all of them were checked out of it.

"Huh?" Gon looked at the doctor wide-eyed, while Killua was a little more vocal about his surprise.

When Leorio explained what had happened and why he had done what he had done, the beast hunter actually didn't mind. That 'ryokan' sounded pretty interesting to him. Killua reacted pretty sarcastically, though, which Gon stopped with a well-placed elbow to the ribs.

"It sounds very interesting! I would love to bathe in a hot spring!" He exclaimed loudly (silencing any utterances Killua might want to make) and showed his full support, which Leorio needed by that point as it seemed. It actually earned him a relieved smile from the doctor then.

* * *

Kurapika had been kind of glad for Killua's intervention. Of course he wasn't too happy that the other two obviously had witnessed their little scene, but at least he didn't have to bear Leorio touching him any longer. As the three of them bickered, Kurapika decided it was the best to get the hell out of there and away from the crushing emotional pain he felt. The pain in his leg actually was nothing in comparison.

Sadly, Gon found him out way too soon and shouted out his name, which brought the doctor back in an instant. Kurapika still couldn't bear to look at him and avoided his gaze. When he was asked where he was going, he answered truthfully, if not with the whole truth, which was that he just wanted to get away from Leorio as fast and as far as possible.

Of course this wasn't meant to be! The other told him that he couldn't go back to his room for some reason. This was so much of a shock that Kurapika actually looked up questioningly into the doctor's eyes. The idiot had actually checked them out of their hotel?!

"You did what?!" Even Kurapika exclaimed angrily.

After a scoff at the negative remark about their Nen-boosted soccer game, Leorio fully explained himself and his actions. Under different circumstances, Kurapika would have loved the chance to learn more about the culture Leorio had lived in during his four years here. Right now, though, all he wanted was some distance from the other man and an icepack or two.

But of course, Gon was excited to try something new, and Killua grumpily agreed, too. When Leorio turned to him then, there wasn't much Kurapika could do anyway. He just sighed.

"Yeah, whatever. Sounds nice. Is it far?" It wasn't too much fun standing on his throbbing leg.

He looked at Gon then.

"Can you take our keys back to the hotel and get the refund?" Kurapika didn't spell out the fact that he wasn't too keen on walking around more than he had to, but, for once, Gon understood this immediately.

To his chagrin, though, Killua of course intended on going with the enhancer, which left him to go ahead alone with Leorio. The doctor handed over the keys to their room and told the boys the address of the ryokan before turning back to him. When he offered his arm to help Kurapika walk, the Kurta drew his own away.

"I can walk alone!" He barked, venting his frustrations and heartache, before he hobbled a few steps.

"Are you coming? I...I don't know the way..."

Kurapika blushed softly then as he looked defiantly at Leorio.

* * *

Leorio didn't know what to think when Kurapika eventually agreed. He sounded like he wasn't too happy about the change in location.

Just as he thought this, Kurapika asked Gon to return all of their hotel keys, and it was at this point that the young doctor realized why the other was so grouchy. The pain in his leg was starting to get to him.

Deeming it a good idea for Gon to return the keys and get their money back, and even more so that Killua was going with the other because he'd make sure that Gon didn't accidentally screw anything up (and also for the fact that the two seemed to be getting along again), Leorio just nodded in acceptance. Sadly, though, that left the taller man with his unrequited love, who also happened to be grumpy because of the pain he felt.

Knowing that he just had to suck things up and tell his aching heart to shut up, Leorio handed over his and Kurapika's room keys and instructed their two youngest friends on where the ryokan was. With that done, he then offered to help Kurapika walk, but the Kurta vehemently refused; his words scathing.

As he watched Kurapika hobble a few steps away from him to show that he was capable of walking, he sent the other a non-impressed look as soon as the blond turned around and asked him to lead the way.

"I'm not going to let you walk on your foot, Kurapika," Leorio stated simply then, his tone absolutely serious. "If we walk all the way to the ryokan, you'll only stress your shin more than it needs to be."

With that said the doctor approached his resisting patient and crouched down before him, his back facing the other in an open invitation for a piggyback ride. Unsurprisingly, Kurapika refused even more for the 'childish' treatment.

"Well, it's either this, or I help you hobble all the way to the ryokan on one leg. A piggyback ride is faster and not as demeaning as carrying you bridal style," Leorio explained as patiently as he could.

Apparently, though, Kurapika had the largest pole stuck up his ass by this point because he still refused, looking completely put out at the idea of the other carrying him. Leorio really tried not to take the other's anger personally, but he couldn't help but feel that Kurapika was….repulsed by him. Had he…had he really disgusted the other with his confession?

Because of his own heartache and frustrations by that point, Leorio couldn't stop himself from basically exploding on the other. He shouted out how stupid and stubborn the other one was being when he was only trying to help, and Kurapika just continued to stubbornly shout he could walk. Leorio was so fed up by that point that he just gave up.

"Fine, your highness, lets walk all the way to the ryokan so that I don't bruise your precious pride anymore!" Leorio shouted at the other heatedly with hurt in his eyes. He abruptly turned from the Kurta then and started to walk (more like stomp) to get out of the park. Even though he was pissed at the other, and feeling like his heart was repeatedly being ripped out, Leorio kept glancing back every once in a while to see how the other was keeping up with him as they made their way to the entrance. Unsurprisingly, Kurapika could only walk slowly with is leg, so he would occasionally fall a bit behind. Okay, this was seriously just too stupid…

"Alright, we're taking a taxi," Leorio proclaimed then as soon as they both made it to the street. He ignored Kurapika completely then, because he seriously didn't want to fight with the other anymore. Yeah, he knew that traffic right then was horrible, but he'd rather not have Kurapika put too much strain on his leg.

After hailing down a taxi, Kurapika and him spent the next twenty or so minutes in the car in silence. Leorio refused to look at the other in fear that he'd actually see disgust on the other's face, and Kurapika stayed silent as well for his own reasons Leorio could only assume. When they finally arrived at the ryokan, Killua and Gon were waiting outside for them.

After paying the quite pricey cab ride for the second time that day (Leorio really didn't care anymore as long as Kurapika's leg hadn't gotten worse), the taller man apologized for making Killua and Gon wait and then showed his friends inside the large building. Upon their entry (Leorio occasionally sending worried glances Kurapika's way to make sure the other was still doing alright), a young woman in a dazzling kimono was bowing before them.

"Good day, guests," the young woman said as she bowed courteously to them. "You have just arrived in time for lunch. Leorio-san, we have already set up a table in your room. Will the guests from the room beside you be joining you for lunch?"

"Uh…Yes," Leorio answered, a little taken aback as he glanced towards Gon and Killua to see if they were okay with that. Apparently, the young woman had been waiting for them, courtesy of Ryu's parents. They really were trying to show them how grateful they were for helping their son…

"Lunch together sounds nice!" Was Gon's immediate reply, so Leorio didn't feel too bad for answering for his friends.

"Alright, I will send some maids to set the table for four then," the young, kimono-wearing woman answered with a sweet smile. "Your menus will be in your room then, Leorio-san. Please ring the bell inside the room when you and your friends are ready to order. We also have a few pairs of yukata for you and your guests to wear in your respective rooms when you are ready to don something more comfortable. Detailed instructions are posted on the inside of the cupboard where your yukata lay in case you don't understand how to put it on. Is there anything else I can help you with before I show you back to your rooms?"

"Yes, can you get an icepack for my friend?" Leorio asked without hesitation then. "He hurt his leg."

"Oh my, of course!" The young woman exclaimed in slight worry as she bowed again. "I will get someone on that right away! Please wait a moment…"

As the young woman walked away to finish issuing her orders, Leorio just sent his friends a sheepish look.

"Hehe, I didn't expect my friend's parents to pull out all the stops for us, but this is actually how it usually is in a ryokan," the young doctor explained. "We don't have to handle anything usually. The maids here will come into our rooms during different parts of the day to rearrange the furniture for eating, lounging, and sleeping purposes as well as clean. As for bathing, our rooms actually have a joint bathroom and private hot spring. I suggest we try the hot spring out after dinner tonight if you guys don't mind, because a hot bath feels really good after a meal, and the hot spring area is really beautiful at night…"

Leorio smiled as he heard enthusiastic agreement from Gon, while Killua and Kurapika's tone of agreement was quieter. The emission user looked towards his two quietest friends with slight concern then. Kurapika just looked tired, and that was probably from his leg, but…Killua looked like he was reverting back to his attitude from yesterday. He just seemed…distant at that moment, and a little sad looking.

Before the young doctor could think too much on his thoughts, though, the young woman from before came back with a packet of ice in tow and some slippers. She then asked the guests to put their shoes in the cubbyholes along the side of the wall that corresponded with their room number and put on the slippers. The four of them did this while Leorio showed them which cubbies were theirs and explained why they had to wear slippers instead of their shoes. It was mainly a cleanliness issue and for protecting the state of the wooden floors and tatami mats in their rooms.

Once they were done, the young woman bowed to them and then showed them to their rooms. The rooms were cozy looking, and fit for two people, but there was enough room for guests as well. Once the young woman was done pointing out where the yukata were placed within the room, along with extra pillows if they needed some (especially for Kurapika's foot), she handed over the ice pack to Leorio and told them to ring the bell beside the door when they were finished deciding on their food. The bell was connected to another bell within the kitchen, so a maid would be with them right away to take their order.

With that, the young woman bowed and left the four men in Leorio and Kurapika's room.

"Well, let's change into our yukata later," Killua offered then, his voice still sounding a little sad as he made his way towards the already made table and grabbed a menu. "I'm starving."

* * *

The Kurta severely rued the fact that he had admitted to not knowing the way to the ryokan a moment later. His ignorance was used against him in the worst way. Instead of just telling him where to go, the doctor demanded that he ride him piggy-back style. Kurapika was appalled by the mere notion. All he wanted was distance to get a clearer head and come to terms with his confusing and painful feelings, and that's when, out of all the times, the other man asked him to be physically close to him. Of course, to Leorio it was an act of kindness between friends, nothing out of the ordinary, which in a way only made matters worse to Kurapika. It was only more proof that he had understood the other man correctly when he had told him that he loved him.

"I'm not a child! I will walk on my own two feet, thank you!"

Under different circumstances Kurapika might have seen reason in Leorio's offer, but right then the mere thought of getting carried bridal style made the Kurta bristle.

"You will not carry me! And certainly not in that demeaning way! I'm walking!"

Kurapika turned even more stubborn when the doctor actually shouted at him for how stupid he was for reacting this way. He would walk on his own two feet to that ryokan, even if it would kill him! In the end, Leorio gave in, even though he was very sarcastic about it. With a huff, Kurapika followed after the doctor as fast as he could. No matter how pissed off Leorio obviously was with him by now, though, he still made sure Kurapika could keep up with him and wouldn't lose sight of him.

It didn't take too long for the Kurta to realize that he should at least have taken the offered arm. Every step was hurting considerably by the time they were getting close to the park's exit. Kurapika had considerable stamina under the stresses of a fighting situation and with a considerable amount of adrenaline running through his veins. Yet the pain in his leg then was only added to the pain in his heart, making him feel sapped and out of energy. That was why he didn't put up too much of a fight when Leorio decided to take a taxi the rest of the way.

When he finally sat in the car, the Kurta concentrated on himself, trying to fight the pain he felt. He just wished to be able to lie down and put his leg up and be alone for a while. Trying to fight the pain in a slightly meditative state, Kurapika didn't feel the time pass. When they arrived at their destination, he felt slightly dazed.

The ryokan looked like the old traditional houses from this area that he had seen in books before. Usually Kurapika would have enjoyed being here, but he just couldn't appreciate his surroundings at the moment. When the attendee told them that lunch would be served soon, Kurapika had to keep in a groan. This became harder to do when he heard that the boys would be eating at their room, too.

The first good thing he heard about then was the ordered icepack. Kurapika actually sent a short, thankful glance Leorio's way. He could barely wait to head to their room then, and just agreed halfheartedly to whatever the doctor had planned for them. The whole procedure was taking just too long for the exhausted Kurta. They even had to change their shoes for slippers before they were finally showed to their room.

As soon as the attendee left them, Kurapika just dropped to the floor next to the closest sitting pillow.

"Give me that damned icepack!" He barked grumpily at the doctor as he punched the pillow in order to fluff it up, and then pushed it behind his back.

"Waah, Kurapika, you need to put that leg up!" Gon shouted out then and rushed to get two more pillows from the closet. Kneeling down next to the Kurta, he carefully propped up the other's colorful leg.

"Thanks, Gon", Kurapika grumbled as a little of the throbbing pain lessened with the elevated position.

"This will hurt at first," Leorio warned then, as he put the cold icepack, that was now wrapped in a napkin, onto his bruised shin.

Even with the warning, the Kurta couldn't keep from hissing at first, but after a moment a sigh left his lips as the icy cold finally numbed the pain.

"I don't think I want something to eat, but I'll take some green tea," he told the others, not feeling up to deciding on any food he might like at that moment. It would be hard to eat in his current position anyway.

* * *

Killua really couldn't believe what had happened so far that day as he sat down and tried to figure out what he wanted for lunch. He had been excited when he saw Leorio confess to Kurapika, but that excitement was basically shot down before it could take full flight by the Kurta's reaction. Kurapika had taken Leorio's confession the wrong way! Because of that, both of the freaking idiots were suffering heartache and looking like puppies that had been kicked out onto a rainy street. It was seriously beyond the silver-haired teen's comprehension as to how his two older friends couldn't figure the other's feelings out when they were so fucking obvious.

So, yeah, that had put him back in a bad mood again, and Gon's presence wasn't helping to improve that mood either. Killua had effectively forgotten about his problems with Gon during the game because he had focused on something else. As soon as the game was over, though, he became hyper aware of the other's presence to the point that Killua just wanted to end his misery. It really didn't help that he got even more alone time with the other than he expected when he volunteered to go with Gon to return their old room keys just for the sake of giving Leorio and Kurapika some more time to themselves. During the time he was with Gon, Killua swore he fell in love with his beast hunting friend all the more because the other was just beyond adorable in any situation he found himself in, even when he was asking some snooty receptionist for a room refund.

Figuring out that his plan to try and forget about his feelings for Gon while in the other's presence were failing quite spectacularly by that point, which only worsened the former assassin's mood, Killua just tried to keep himself sane with internal pep talks. He felt like everything was basically going to shit, but he wasn't going to give up yet. He still had some ideas on how to solve some of his problems…even if he didn't quite like them.

While Killua was focused on his inner thoughts, he heard Gon exclaim something about Kurapika. As the silver-haired teen watched his taller friend help elevate the Kurta's leg, and heard Kurapika thank him in turn, Killua also couldn't help but notice the obvious hurt on Leorio's face at the same time. Apparently (going by the mood he could detect between the two at the moment) their time alone had only worsened their situation (just his fucking luck), and Kurapika really hadn't thanked Leorio for everything he had done for the other as soon as he had entered the clearing in the park. Man, and Killua thought he was an asshole! Maybe being a doctor was more of a thankless job than Leorio had expected?

Killua watched as the doctor schooled his features then and helped apply some ice to Kurapika's leg. Kurapika hissed in pain before he seemed to finally relax. In that next moment, his blond-haired friend declared that he'd only be taking some green tea because he didn't feel like eating. Killua heard Leorio scoff at that.

"No, you need to eat something," the doctor no less than ordered. "Getting some foods that are high in protein into your system will help you heal a little faster."

"And how do you suggest I eat if I'm sitting like this?" Kurapika asked then with a little attitude again. Man, it was no wonder that Leorio was in a bad mood as well. He just couldn't catch a break from the stubborn-ass Kurta, could he?

"…I'll feed you myself…if that's okay with you…" Leorio suggested cautiously then as he scanned Kurapika's face for some form of confirmation. Killua could see a small blush dust the emission user's cheeks, as well as Kurapika's, at the suggestion.

"…I'm not a baby…" Kurapika finally growled out, which seemed to be the last straw for Leorio.

"Starve then. See if I fucking care," the doctor hissed out scathingly as he sat down beside Kurapika and tried to hide his face with the menu. Before he could do so, though, Killua could see the evident hurt in Leorio's eyes. The poor guy looked about close to crying from the mixture of frustration and heartbreak.

Killua couldn't help but send Kurapika a 'Are-you-freaking-serious? You're-almost-worse-than-me' look before going back to his menu and discussing what he wanted to eat with Gon. When everyone seemed finished with choosing what they wanted, Gon excitedly ran over to the bell by the door and rang it (more than once, of course). In a matter of minutes, a younger looking woman than the one before was opening the door to their room and kneeling on the ground.

"I assume you are all ready to order? Before you do so, I just got word from the owners, and they said that everything on the menu is half-priced to you as well as the room. Do you want to have some time to reconsider your orders?"

"Half-price?!" Leorio belted out in surprise then before a look of excitement overcame him, his previous sadness forgotten in that moment. "Well, in that case, we should all get sushi! It's usually very expensive, but, since it's half-price, we should take advantage of the opportunity. I'm sure you guys will like it!"

As the doctor sent Gon and him a hopeful look, Killua actually cracked a small smile.

"I've had sushi before, and I agree. Since we have the money, Gon, let's get some of that instead."

After the beast hunter's agreement, the three of them put in their orders for sushi and drinks. Killua asked for a sweet, carbonated drink, while his other friends asked for tea. Leorio, to the former assassin's surprise, though, ordered a little more food than expected. He had basically gotten enough sushi for two people, along with some rice cakes. Was he ordering a lot to take advantage of the deal they were just given?

Killua got his answer twenty minutes later when their food and drinks arrived. As soon as the food was set down before him, Gon and him started to dig in, but Leorio grabbed a piece of fatty tuna sushi and presented it to Kurapika with his chopsticks instead.

"I ordered too much, so you should help me eat this," Leorio mumbled out in a slightly pouty fashion as he tried to feign innocence, his eyes giving him away as they basically pleaded with the other.

* * *

Of course the headstrong doctor wanted to tell him what to do. Kurapika knew himself that he should eat at least a little bit, but even the thought of trying to sit at the table in a befitting manner made his leg hurt more again. And with the way he was lounging around at the moment, he couldn't really eat too well, now could he? That was exactly what he told Leorio, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

The answer he got to this was something he definitely hadn't expected. Kurapika couldn't stop the blush from spreading over his cheeks as the doctor suggested he'd feed him. The idea alone was super embarrassing! He wasn't sick or immobilized to the point that he was unable to feed himself. And it wasn't like he was starving or anything. He could easily afford to skip a meal.

When he stubbornly growled that he wasn't a baby, Leorio exploded and told him to starve. Crossing his arms over his chest, Kurapika huffed in answer, only to earn himself a scathing look from Killua of all people. What the heck?! That little brat had the audacity to look down on him?!

Yet it made the Kurta review his behavior towards Leorio. Grudgingly, he had to admit that he had been very grouchy and unfair to the doctor, who had come running for him and had done nothing but try to help him. Maybe he should apologize to the other man, but only... only once they were alone, whenever that might be. He'd rather eat a thousand needles then give Killua the satisfaction of watching him act on the silent reproach.

When the others were finally ready to order, they found out about another discount offered to them, and Leorio advised them to order sushi in that case. Kurapika had to hold his tongue then and keep a dismayed sigh in. One of his former bosses had been a fan of the dish, and that was how the Kurta had come in contact with it. He liked the tasty and healthy dish very much, but it was rare to get outside its country of origin. Well maybe he would get the chance to eat some later tonight, or maybe tomorrow.

When their food finally arrived, the blacklist hunter had resigned himself to his fate and tried to look forward to his green tea. To his utter surprise, though, a pair of chopsticks held out a yummy piece of fatty tuna nigiri to him.

Kurapika's eyes went wide as his mouth began to water at the treat. Leorio told him that he had ordered too much food. Yeah, right, like that might happen by accident with an expensive dish like sushi. Even though it was obviously a ruse to get him to eat, the excuse was good enough to save his face in front of the others, right?

"W-well in that case..." The blond muttered, opening his mouth then to receive the piece of sushi.

Once the nigiri was in his mouth, he couldn't keep from moaning at the delicate yet delicious taste. With a fresh blush, he looked at Leorio once he had swallowed his treat.

"Ehm...th-thanks, Leorio...I...I guess I'm hungrier than what I had thought...maybe...maybe I can get another?" Kurapika asked as kindly as he could. "O-only after you, of course."

When he heard an amused snort, the Kurta looked over to Killua, who already had opened his mouth for some presumably snide comment. The warning in the blond's flashing hazel eyes was enough to shut the young hunter up for once. Still the grin his fellow blacklist hunter wore then was enough to deepen the blush on Kurapika's cheeks. He tried to ignore the silver-haired brat then, which was made easier by the little maki roll that was suddenly held out to him.

"Oh, I like those salmon ones," he said, smiling at Leorio, before he offered his open mouth to be fed again.

* * *

When Kurapika actually ate the sushi from his chopsticks, Leorio could feel happiness and hope rise within him. This meant that he had been wrong, right? If Kurapika was eating from him now, that meant that he truly wasn't repulsed by him, right?!

Hearing his unrequited love finally thank him then, Leorio couldn't stop a happy, affectionate smile from spreading across his lips. So he _had_ been wrong before. Kurapika was just grouchy because of his leg and his bruised ego, nothing more.

The young doctor let out a sigh of relief as he grabbed a maki roll next and held it out for Kurapika to take, ignoring his own hunger for the moment in order to satisfy the other. Kurapika mentioned how he liked the salmon flavored rolls then before he took the offered food from his chopsticks. Leorio made a note to give Kurapika all of the salmon maki rolls then.

"Would you like for me to dip some sushi in soy sauce for you?" The emission user asked kindly, but Kurapika stated that he preferred them raw, so the doctor just kept up with what he had been doing. After feeding the Kurta a good amount of the sushi he had purchased for the both of them, Kurapika said that he'd just like to munch on rice cakes and drink some of his tea then, so that the other could finish the sushi. Leorio smiled warmly at the Kurta as he placed the rice cakes in reach of Kurapika's hands and handed over the other's cup of tea for him to drink. As Leorio did this, he noticed that Kurapika had accidentally got some rice around the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, you missed a few kernels…" Leorio mumbled out then as he unconsciously reached out and swiped the little bits of rice from around Kurapika's mouth with his thumb. After the deed was done, Leorio placed the kernels on his thumb into his own mouth so as not to waste the precious rice. After he did so, though, he realized the implications of his actions. Quickly turning away from Kurapika then, Leorio stuttered out that the other should enjoy his tea as he started to eat his own sushi, a vibrant blush coming onto his face in the process.

'_Smooth move, Leorio, now Kurapika will definitely be disgusted with you!_' The young doctor mentally berated himself.

He avoided eye contact with Kurapika for the rest of lunch then. When he did meet the other's eyes again, it was after everyone was done eating. Leorio instructed that the Kurta should get some rest while he showed Killua and Gon around the ryokan. Kurapika agreed to this, so Leorio didn't feel too bad for leaving the other to his own devices after he made sure that Kurapika was comfortable. Once the kids and him were out of the room then, they spent most of the afternoon walking around the ryokan with Leorio explaining different cultural aspects of the place.

* * *

Even though Kurapika said he'd wait for Leorio to eat, too, the other man fed him first. He finally told the doctor that he was done, so that the taller man could get to eat, too. Still, Leorio pushed some rice cakes over and handed him his green tea.

Before the Kurta could take a sip, though, the doctor reached out and tenderly wiped his thumb around his mouth, declaring that there was some rice there. That action in and off itself was nice if a little embarrassing, but it made the blond flush crimson once Leorio put the thumb with the rice kernels into his mouth without a second thought. With his heart fluttering in his chest at the deed, Kurapika just had to look away from the doctor, who told him to enjoy his tea. Instantly, the Kurta lifted the cup, trying to hide his flustered state behind the way too small container.

Once everyone had eaten, Leorio told him to get some more rest, which Kurapika easily agreed to, especially after he heard the plan for the rest of the group. As much as he wanted to explore the place, too, his leg definitely wasn't up to it. After making sure that he had enough pillows, and after getting him a fresh icepack and a light blanket, the doctor left with the boys. It didn't take long for the Kurta to fall asleep once he was alone.

* * *

Gon enjoyed their meal of sushi very much. It was a native traditional dish he hadn't tasted before, but he liked it a lot, just like Killua promised. He was glad that Kurapika was feeling a little better also, and that him and Leorio seemed to be on good terms once again, once the blond got some food in his stomach.

After their meal, they left Kurapika to relax and recuperate for dinner and their planned dip in the hot spring. Their oldest friend showed them around the ryokan in the meantime. Gon looked around and tried to take everything in that Leorio told them about the place and the traditions. One of the beautifully clad women that worked there explained a few of the rules and services that were offered at the ryokan as well. While massages and getting an attendee to help them with washing up before the bath wasn't interesting to him, he did get intrigued at the mention of a tea ceremony. He usually just brewed tea and drank it and had no idea there was a ceremony surrounding that.

When early evening came around, Leorio parted ways with them at their room. They would get settled in a little, change into their yukata, and meet up for dinner. Gon felt very excited at trying out the new clothes. He had seen other guests already wearing the coat-like piece of clothing, and thought it looked comfortable.

Once he had unpacked the necessities, which consisted of his tooth- and hairbrush, he stripped down to his boxers and put on the yukata.

"Hey, Killua? Can you help me with that belt?"

For some reason it was super long and Gon wasn't quite sure on where to start rolling himself into that thing.

"It's called an 'obi'," Killua answered as he rolled his eyes, "and this is how you put it on."

His friend explained the process to him, while he wound the firm fabric belt around the other and tied it into a perfect knot at the end. Afterward, he slipped into the second yukata laid out for them and even allowed the eager Gon to help him with the obi. Once they were properly clad, they went next door for dinner.

Kurapika and Leorio had changed, too. This time the Kurta was sitting at the table, aided by a chair without legs, while his own, hurt leg was stretched out to the side a little.

"Ah, you look much better, Kurapika!" Gon exclaimed with a happy smile.

"Thank you. I feel much better, too," the blond answered him.

With the Kurta in a sitting position, dinner proceeded normally. This time he could eat for himself. They decided to get four different dishes and sample each. There was grilled fish, meat, different types of vegetables, rice, and soup. To Gon everything was just delicious, but the doctor warned them not to overeat since they still wanted to take a bath in the hot spring. With this goal in mind, the beast hunter barely controlled himself from stuffing his face.

Once dinner was over, the hunters separated again. Their rooms were of a high category. Both rooms actually shared a small hot spring of their own, so they did not have to go to the public bath. Just like Gon and Killua were used to, though, it was custom to shower or wash oneself before taking the bath. That was why he went back to their own room with Killua in tow.

"Ehm, Killua? You want to wash together?" He asked his friend this time, not really sure anymore if it was appropriate after his friend's latest reactions concerning the matter.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the afternoon and the early evening, Killua tried to keep himself sane, tried to keep himself distant from Gon, but he quickly found out that such a feat wasn't possible. The beast hunter's presence was constantly near him to the point that the silver-haired teen found it hard to breathe sometimes. How was it possible to care for someone so much?

So, by the time that dinner was over, and Gon was ready to hit the hot spring, Killua just couldn't go through with his best friend's suggestion, no matter how badly he actually wanted to. It was because of that feeling that he couldn't afford to be around the other in the first place.

"I'm sorry, Gon," Killua mumbled out then as he avoided eye contact with the other. He was afraid that, if he did look at Gon, that the look on his best friend's face would actually cause him to change his mind. "I just…want to have some time to myself for a moment. I'll go wash up first."

And, with that said, Killua headed into the bathroom section of their room without looking at Gon. What he said had been true, at least. He really did need some time away from Gon to think, not just about Leorio's and Kurapika's problems, but his own. His own problems were actually the ones that he was more concerned with at that point.

As Killua headed into the bathroom, he was quick to realize that Leorio had been right before. His and Gon's bathroom did connect to the other twos', but at least the wash stations were somewhat separated if the people in the other room did want a little more privacy. Just as Killua hung his yukata in a nearby closet, placed his boxers in a basket, and wrapped a towel around his waist, though, Leorio actually came through the opposite door. Killua just groaned at the sight of the older man. So much for having some alone time to think.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want the whole bathroom to yourself?" Leorio ground out sarcastically as he started taking off his yukata as well. "Last time I checked, this belonged to everyone, and we were all for going into the hot springs together."

Killua glanced away from Leorio then as the taller man grabbed a towel to cover himself. He had never seen the doctor naked, and he really didn't want to start to, thank you very much. The speedo incident was bad enough.

"Yeah, whatever," the silver-haired teen growled out then as he grabbed a wash basin and some wash clothes and headed over to one of the stations to get his stuff ready.

"You know, you really need an attitude adjustment," Leorio growled out as he followed after him with his own washing supplies. Killua worried if Leorio was actually going to sit by him when they washed themselves. Truthfully, the thought kind of freaked him out.

"And you need a brain adjustment," Killua grumbled under his breath in turn, but it was loud enough for Leorio to hear. Seeing as he was alone with the doctor, the young transmuter thought that he should probably try to make the most of it in some way.

"Excuse me?!" Leorio nearly shouted then in shock. "What the hell do you mean by that?! The last time I checked, I'm the only one here with a college degree!"

"Yeah, but your common-freaking-sense is missing," Killua hissed back in a quieter tone, as his frustrations from the day started to take a hold of him. "Any fucking idiot with a clue could see that Kurapika is attracted to you."

Leorio just blinked at Killua several times in a completely perplexed manner, before the young doctor laughed wryly to himself.

"Oh…I see where this is going," the young doctor said as he shook his head and sent Killua an angry yet pitying look. "Look, I'm not going to fall for whatever shit your trying to pull again, you got me? I know for a fact that Kurapika doesn't like me that way. If anything else, he's probably disgusted by me at this point."

Killua just rolled his eyes at that.

"I swear I'm the only smart one out of the four of us," Killua stated with a wry chuckle of his own. "Look, I was there when you confessed to him, and I know for a fact that Kurapika misunderstood your confession. He probably thought you loved him as a brother or something, because I know, undoubtedly, that Kurapika is attracted to you—hell, that he _loves_ you. Gon and I have been talking to him throughout the three some years he's been ignoring you, and the signs are just freaking obvious. Why else would he want to ignore you but still want to remain as your friend after he met up with you again?"

For a moment, Killua saw Leorio stiffen then as doubt began to cloud his eyes, but he quickly shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. When the former assassin looked into the doctor's eyes for a second time, he saw determination and resolution shining through.

"Do you honestly blame me for not believing a single word you say after what happened this morning?" Leorio growled out in irritation. "Look, I don't know what you're trying to do, but stop it! Stop giving me false hope, alright? You should know more than anybody else what it feels like to get your hopes constantly dashed. It hurts like a bitch."

Killua felt a stinging in his chest then at the reminder of his own reality, but before he could respond, Leorio was stomping off to his room's section of the bathroom to wash at a different wash station.

"It's because I know that feeling that I don't want you and Kurapika to feel that anymore just because of some stupid misunderstandings…" Killua called out after the doctor, his voice shaking with frustration and hurt. "You guys are my friends…I wouldn't do something horrible to you like that unless I thought it was for the greater good. I'm sorry about my prank earlier today, but I was so fed up with your twos' stupidity that I pulled something drastic just to get you to confess to him. That all blew up in my face, obviously."

As Killua laughed wryly to himself again, he glanced Leorio's way to see that the doctor was still looking at him skeptically from across the room. Killua just sighed as exhaustion overtook him. Man, even embarrassingly opening his heart to the other man hadn't even changed a thing.

"Just so you know, Kurapika isn't disgusted with you either," Killua mentioned as he avoided eye contact with the doctor in favor of getting his bath stuff ready. He was kind of embarrassed from what he had just declared, after all. "I saw his face after you cleaned off the rice from his mouth during lunch. He was blushing, and not in a disgusted or completely embarrassed way. I think he liked it."

Unsurprisingly, the only response Killua heard from Leorio was the running of a water faucet on the opposite side of the room. The former assassin just followed suit and started to get cleaned up. More than likely, Gon and Kurapika would enter the bathroom soon because they had probably heard some muffled shouting during his and Leorio's fight. Well, at least he had instilled some doubt into the older man, but it was up to Leorio how things went from there. Killua could do only one more thing to give the other two some alone time, but he'd be sure to try it. Besides…he needed to talk to Gon in private eventually after he thought over a few more things, so leaving the bath to do that would be the perfect opportunity to kill two birds with one stone.

* * *

Gon tried his best not to let Killua know how much it saddened him that the other didn't want to share the washing with him. At least they'd be in the hot spring together, right?

"Yeah, of course. You just go ahead!" He answered with as much enthusiasm as he could muster while actually feeling sad and deprived.

As he waited, he lay back on the futon and looked up at the ceiling. As much as he had hoped, things really hadn't gone back to normal between them. They had spent most of the day together, but Killua had been kind of distant. Gon was trying to find out what he had done wrong, or at least what he could do to make Killua feel better around him. That was why he had complied with the other's wish without whining, too. Was he just too clingy for his friend's comfort? Did he really have to face the fact that they were becoming older and some things that had been natural to them, like bathing together, weren't appropriate anymore? Should he ask one of his older friends about what was still okay and what wasn't? To Gon it was just normal to be as close to Killua as possible, but obviously his friend wasn't comfortable with him anymore. Most likely Kurapika would know about the appropriate behavior. He knew so much about good manners.

Yes, that was what he would do! He'd ask his older friend and follow his advice. Hopefully that would make Killua feel better about being around him again!

Just as he thought this, there were muffled voices coming from the bathroom that sounded like shouting. "_Oh no! Not again_," Gon thought. He was pretty sure he could discern Leorio as the second voice. The beast hunter was torn then between going into the bathroom to break up the quarrel before it might ruin their bathing experience and respecting Killua's wishes.

Gon held himself back a little longer, but when he heard a voice rise again to the point it could be heard loud and clear through the bathroom door, he just couldn't restrain himself any longer. He knocked and entered a second later.

"Killua, aren't you done yet?" He asked a little louder and more cheery than what was necessary, hoping to startle the fighting parties enough that whatever quarrel was going on broke up of its own accord.

* * *

After the meal, Kurapika felt even better. The sleep and the food did seem to have helped with the pain, not to mention that the ice packs had done their work, too. Though the bruise was colorful, the swelling had gone down considerably. The throbbing in his shin was gone. Still the Kurta was a little wary and told Leorio to go wash himself first.

He waited for the doctor to be behind the closed door and securely out of eye-sight before he tried to get up. He didn't want to get babied by the taller man. His own worst case scenario was if he'd stumbled and fell into the doctor's arms! No, such a situation would only make things harder on his broken heart.

He had to learn to live with the fact that they were friends, nothing more but nothing less either. At least Leorio thought of him as a brother in arms. That had to be close enough for him! Still, to guard his own heart from any more pain, Kurapika would have to avoid any more romantic situations between them.

The Kurta stood up then, careful not to put too much strain on his hurt leg. Once he stood, though, and slowly shifted some weight onto said leg, he was glad to find that the pain had dulled considerately. He moved around slowly and carefully to test his leg, and felt satisfied that he walked almost normal again. He shouldn't put too much strain on the leg for maybe two or three days more, but Nen users were fast healers usually anyway.

When he was ready to face Leorio, he heard the muffled voice of Killua coming from the bathroom at quite some volume. Was that little brat riling up the doctor again?! He went into the bathroom then, ready to kick Killua's butt, hurt leg or no, but when he entered, there was an almost eerie silence.

Leorio looked at him surprised then.

"I would have come and helped you!" The doctor exclaimed, obviously exasperated with his stubborn patient.

Kurapika tried his best to ignore the half-naked body of the other man that was only covered by a short towel around the waist. He just smiled at his taller friend.

"Really, there's no need. I'm feeling much better. See? I can even walk normally again," the blond declared and made a few steps into the room. "I'll just use the shower to clean myself, so don't let me disturb you," he said as he turned towards the stall.

Kurapika's words were barely out of his mouth when a strong hand took hold of his shoulder and made him turn back to face the stern look on Leorio's face.

"Oh no, you don't! You won't put any more strain than necessary on that leg." The doctor got him a towel then and held out the basket to him. "Sit down on the stool when you've changed. I won't have you stand in the shower."

For a second, Kurapika just looked shocked at the other one. Immediately, part of him stubbornly wanted to refuse the 'doctor's orders' but if the day had taught him anything, it was to just go with what Leorio thought best for his injury. Still, the Kurta was shocked at the notion of stripping before the other man with the way things stood between them, even though he was a doctor. Sure, they'd be naked in the hot spring, too, but there was the darkness and the mist, and he could take the towel off close to the water's surface. But, of course, Leorio turned his head away, once he had given his orders.

With a soft sigh the Kurta followed the instructions and changed from his yukata to the towel, handing his clothes to the other man. As ordered, he sat on the stool and turned to the wash basin Leorio had used. He had just wrung out the washcloth to start washing himself when an annoyed doctor took the cloth from his hand.

"You just sit tight there. I'm going to do that."

"You most certainly won't! I can do that myself. I'm not a b..." A flustered Kurapika exclaimed as a rosy blush flushed his cheeks at the notion.

Leorio fell right into his words then. "You're not a baby. No. But you're hurt, and every once in a while you need to swallow that fucking pride of yours and let a friend help you."

Wide-eyed, Kurapika looked up into Leorio's warm chocolate-eyes. For once the emission-user hadn't shouted at him in frustration but had just told him matter-of-factly. It was so much more convincing this way. The flush the Kurta wore turned a shade darker as he swallowed around a very dry lump in his throat and nodded.

"O-okay...please...would you help me, Leorio?" He said in a very small voice, his gaze dropping a second later since he couldn't bear to look into those beloved eyes anymore, which only held kindness and nothing more.

* * *

Leorio hated to admit that he was beginning to doubt his current thoughts with concern towards Kurapika. He wanted to believe that Killua was right, but, at the same time, he truly couldn't trust the other on word alone. What happened that morning only proved that thought even more.

Before the young doctor could think too much on what he should believe, though, Gon came into the bathroom, followed by Kurapika a few minutes afterward. As soon as Leorio saw Kurapika walking on his own, though, he immediately chastised the other and made his way over to him, worry evident in his actions. Unsurprisingly, Kurapika put up a fuss with his babying, but, by that point, Leorio didn't care. What he was doing was the best for the irritable Kurta, no matter if he liked it or not. Okay, Leorio would admit to himself that he might be going a bit overboard since he was just overprotective of the conjurer in general, but, as long as the other ended up feeling better because of it, it really didn't matter in the end.

After convincing Kurapika it was best to sit down and wash himself, the taller man followed after his companion to see him attempting to wash. It was true that Kurapika could more than likely clean himself up because his leg wasn't bothering him as much anymore, but the key to a faster recovery was relaxation, so the less work the other did, the better. With that in mind, Leorio suggested that he help wash the other. It was no big surprise when Kurapika became even more irritated, but Leorio reminded him that it never hurt to have friends help you out sometimes. The young doctor was amazed at the blush he got in response to his statement, along with words of acceptance from his blond-haired friend.

Blushing lightly himself, Leorio got to work cleaning Kurapika up. It was so hard not to marvel at the other's creamy-white skin, how soft it was to the touch, but Leorio did his best to endure. He just continued to think of distracting and repulsive thoughts while he was doing so, so that he wouldn't get hard. Surely the sight of him turned on would disgust everyone in the room.

As Leorio continued to help wash Kurapika (he assured the other that he could clean his more private areas when he was done, since he didn't want to make him even more uncomfortable), the doctor couldn't help but notice the blush that the other continued to sport, or the little sighs of pleasure the other tried to hide. In truth, the sight and the sounds of the other were starting to drive him wild to the point that Leorio wondered if he was honestly distracting himself enough.

"I'm going to clean and check your shin now, okay, Kurapika?" Leorio half-stated, half-asked his companion as he gently lifted up the other's leg. He heard Kurapika's words of acceptance then, so Leorio got down to work, running several doctor diagnoses in his head in order to distract himself from the feeling and the beautiful sight of Kurapika's leg. It had that typical feminine quality he usually found with the Kurta, but yet you could tell it was man's leg he was holding; delicate looking, but strong, and riddled with practically faded scars from battle.

As Leorio gently dabbed the wash cloth against the colorful bruise Kurapika was still sporting on his shin, the young doctor inspected the injury with his hands as well, trying to be as gentle as possible as he touched the sensitive area and gauged Kurapika's reaction to his prodding.

"Hmm, you were right," the tall emission user admitted as he finished washing Kurapika's foot. "You're shin isn't as sensitive as it was this morning, and the swelling has gone down tremendously. Since you can walk on it fairly well now, I bet you money that after a nice long soak in the hot springs and a good night's rest that you'll be able to walk one hundred percent by tomorrow morning…given that you don't strain it again."

Leorio sent Kurapika a light chuckle and a warm smile then that the Kurta easily returned, the lightest of blushes still dusting his cheeks. As the young doctor became transfixed at the sight, his brown orbs filling with wonder as his doubt began to resurface, he really got the impression that Kurapika wasn't disgusted with him like he had thought. Did that mean that Killua had been telling him the truth?

Before the confused doctor could think on his thought a second longer, he heard Killua start making a fuss on the other side of the room. Leorio, along with Kurapika he noted, turned their attention towards the irritable former assassin to see him hand his wash cloth to Gon with great reluctance, a vibrant blush spreading across his face as Gon started to wash his back. It seemed like Killua had been reluctant towards help when it came to washing himself as well.

As Leorio made that small comparison between the silver-haired teen and Kurapika, the older man also took note of how Killua's face looked similar to how Kurapika had looked for the majority of the Kurta's washing. Even though Killua was trying his best to hide his face behind his bangs and mass of long, silvery-hair, the other was blushing pretty obviously, and Leorio knew that it was because Gon was doing something intimate with him. Killua obviously liked Gon, and was probably even in love with him…and yet…the look on his face in that moment practically matched Kurapika's during the time Leorio was helping to clean the other up…

It was at that moment that Leorio realized he was still holding onto Kurapika's leg. With a flustered cry of sorry, the young doctor gently let go of his friend's leg and handed the wash cloth back to the other, since he was done with washing him. With that done, Leorio sat down on the stool next to his blond crush and started finishing up his own washing all the while trying to avoid eye contact with the Kurta as much as possible. Could it be that Killua had actually been right? That this was all a misunderstanding on his and Kurapika's part? Was…was Kurapika attracted to him like he was to the Kurta?

Sending a shy, hesitant glance the other's way then, Leorio's heart practically jumped out of his chest when he noticed that Kurapika was looking at him in the same way. The both of them practically jumped in their seats before they turned their heads away and continued with their cleaning, and Leorio was glad then to know that he had only seen Kurapika's face and not the rest of the other's un-toweled body. The very sight would have probably gotten him hard in seconds.

Trying to push those thoughts out of his mind, though, Leorio focused on what he had seen concerning Kurapika's expressions. The young doctor couldn't stop the small inkling of hope that started to flow through him. It…it really looked like Killua had been right.

* * *

As the doctor's nimble hand guided the washcloth over his body, Kurapika was unable to make the blush leave his cheeks. It felt incredibly good to have Leorio touch his body, even if it was only with a piece of fabric between them. It felt so much better than it should. The Kurta had a hard time keeping his body from getting too excited. The thought that the doctor only considered this an act of friendship and would never feel aroused by it like he himself was, was sad enough to help him keep his excitement down, though. Still, he couldn't keep the pleasurable shivers from running down his spine at the intimate touches or fully hide the soft moans that tumbled from his lips.

Leorio told him then that he would wash his hurt leg next. Knowing that the other's touch would still be a little painful in that area, the Kurta mentally prepared himself.

"Okay, go ahead," he stated once he felt ready.

The doctor was gentle when he prodded the bruise, and only a slight hiss escaped Kurapika at one point. The washing itself wasn't bad at all either, and when the other told him his diagnoses, the young Kurta smiled back at him.

"That's what I was trying to tell you," he answered and felt himself drawn in by the warmth in Leorio's chocolate colored eyes.

To his luck, some commotion was heard from the boys on the other side of the washroom. Kurapika turned his attention there before he could get too caught up in his hopeless feelings for the emission user. Killua was trying to put up a fight it seemed, but, of course, Gon wouldn't have that and just went ahead washing the silver-haired hunter's back. It didn't take a genius to see how both of them enjoyed the deed in their own way. Really, Gon was just too innocent to understand his own feelings; Kurapika was certain of this because of the adoring gaze the spiky-haired kid wore as he took his sweet time lavishing his friend's back.

Kurapika was brought back to his own situation by an apologizing Leorio then, who finally put down his leg.

"Ehm, no need to apologize. Just...just thanks for the help," Kurapika mumbled as the other man handed the cloth over to him to allow him the dignity to at least wash his privates by himself.

The doctor sat down next to him then to start on his own last bit of washing, too. Kurapika was only too aware of the other man's presence next to him. Why did Leorio have to be so close when he needed to undo his towel to clean the last bits of his body? And why was his stupid heart thumping so loudly in his chest to the point that the doctor was sure to hear it without a stethoscope? Kurapika's head turned towards Leorio then. Why was this sexy man so close and yet so far away?

Just at this thought, the other man turned his head, too, and their eyes met. Only too aware of his thoughts and feeling, like Leorio could see them written all over his face, the blond almost jumped out of his skin. Blushing profusely again, he turned his head away and concentrated on cleaning up as fast as possible.

He knew how useless his thoughts and feelings were, so why, why couldn't he keep them in check? Why couldn't his stupid heart believe his logical mind and do what was best for him? Kurapika wrapped his towel securely around his waist again.

"Are you ready?" He asked without daring to spare another look at the other.

Leorio nodded in assent, and the two of them left the bathroom after telling the boys they'd meet up in a moment. Kurapika followed the other man outside. For the first time, he saw the little garden that was hidden behind the sliding door to the hot spring. The centerpiece was a stone basin that was surrounded by the soft light of four stone lanterns. A soft, glowing mist billowed above the water's surface and gave it an ethereal feeling. The warm night air was still thick with the sweet smell of the tropical flowers that bloomed in the well groomed bushes surrounding the garden.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Kurapika breathed as he closed in on the basin.

There were some steps at one side for easy access. A little too aware of the doctor behind him, the Kurta stepped into the basin and only removed the towel right before it would have touched the water.

"No, _this_ is beautiful..."

The words were a breathed whisper behind him. When he turned around to look at Leorio in slight shock, the doctor seemed a little shocked at his own words, too, but then a look of determination came over his face as he held Kurapika's gaze for once.

"L-Leorio...w-what...?" He stuttered out, unsure if he could believe what had just happened. Did he dare to believe?

They heard the sliding door then as the boys came out into the garden, too. Kurapika used the distraction and fled into the hot water that smelled slightly of sulfur and the usual minerals in the hot spring that were supposed to be so healthy for your skin. Unsure of what to think anymore, he fled to the farthest corner from the steps. When he dared to look again, Leorio had already entered the little pool, and was looking directly at him. The determination was still in his gaze and it made the Kurta's heart beat faster.

This wasn't happening...or was it? Leorio wasn't drunk. There was no way to push it off onto alcohol. Could the other man actually be attracted to him? Could he allow himself to believe? And even then, could he take the chance?

* * *

Whatever had been going on between Killua and Leorio was over when Gon entered the bathroom. His friend wasn't done yet with washing, but the beast hunter didn't want to leave again, for fear of another argument breaking out between the silver-haired hunter and their older friends.

"Ehm, I'll just go over there," Gon offered and pointed to the other side of the wash basin, giving Killua as much room as was possible.

While he washed himself, he chanced short glances over to his friend, who seemed lost in his thoughts. When he saw the other try to wash his back most unsuccessfully, he was up and by his companion's side in a second.

"I'll help you. Give me your wash cloth," he offered instantly with a smile.

That smile faltered when Killua told him that he didn't need his help and didn't want it either.

"But...but you can't reach back far enough! Why won't you let me help you? Tell me why you don't want my help."

Gon was looking pitifully at his friend then. He felt lost at the constant rejection. He didn't know if it was his gaze or the presence of their friends, who had stopped talking and were obviously listening in now, but Killua relented then.

"Okay, fine. Here!"

It didn't matter how irritable the reaction of his friend was, the spiky-haired hunter was just happy that he got to help out in the end. He took care to push the other's silvery mane over his friend's shoulder to his chest before he began to wash the other. Gon took his time to make sure every centimeter of the other's back was covered.

When he was done, he leaned down to the other one.

"Want me to put up your hair for you, too? Didn't that woman say it's a rule? Also, I'm not sure if the mineral water is too good for hair."

"Hm, okay. B-but nothing fancy!" Killua exclaimed.

"No, no. Just something practical," he tried to allay the other's fears.

The happy beast hunter got a brush, a hairband, and the pins he had given to Killua as a present. As usual, he enjoyed brushing the lush mane of his friend's hair, but, this time, he tried to keep any comments to himself to be professional about his actions. Just as he was putting in the last pin to keep the ponytail elevated enough so that it wouldn't droop into the water, Leorio and Kurapika told them they'd meet up in a moment.

"Okay, we're almost done, too!"

He turned back to Killua then.

"That should do it," he told his companion with a smile, once he was standing before him again.

The both of them were done a moment later, and headed outside into the garden, too. Gon went straight for the pool and threw his towel down somewhere at the side of it. He wasn't shy about his body at all, and saw no reason why he should be, especially around his friends.

"Woah! This feels really great! Killua! Killua! Come on! It's great!" The enthusiastic teen shouted from inside the hot spring.

* * *

That was it; Killua was going to end everything. Every. Single. Damn. Thing. He didn't know how exactly, or what exactly he was going to 'end' but that didn't stop the silver-haired teen from having the urge nonetheless as Gon started whining so that he had no choice but to let the other wash his back. And, for fuck's sake, why was Gon being so thorough about it?! How long should it take to clean another person's back?! Definitely not this long! Why, why, why did this have to be so torturous?!

Matters were only made worse for the former assassin when Gon mentioned about doing up his hair. Killua almost cursed under his breath at the reminder. He had completely forgotten! So, with that, Killua had no other choice but to allow Gon to do up his hair as well or the spiky-haired teen would send him that 'kicked-puppy-dog' look of his again.

…Damn it! Why did Gon have to comb his fingers through his hair in just the right way?! Killua didn't even know that there _was_ a right way to do that! This was so not fair anymore!

Feeling more than ready to swear more than he ever had in his entire life from the sheer frustration he was feeling at that point, Killua barely noticed that Gon had finished with his hair and went back to finish washing himself up. The former assassin hurried to follow suit, even though he would have loved to stay behind in that moment so that he could actually think like he had planned.

Well, he guessed there wasn't much more to think about, actually. Hadn't his thoughts towards Gon the last few minutes been enough of an eye opener in and of itself? This…Gon was too much too deal with…too much for him…

An overwhelming sadness overcame Killua then. He knew that he had wanted to talk to Gon tonight about their future…but Killua was certain now of what it was that he actually wanted to say to the other. What he had to say.

As soon as Killua and Gon finished up with their cleaning a few minutes later, the former assassin followed his beast hunting friend out into the beautiful garden and towards the hot springs. Even though Killua was saddened by his current thoughts, he was still paying enough attention in that moment to notice the air between Leorio and Kurapika…it had definitely shifted into something different, although it was quite hard to tell by that point on what it was.

Whatever concentration Killua had in the moment was immediately cut short, though, when he saw Gon throw away his towel without a care in the world and he caught the fullest glimpse of the other's body he had seen in…well…months actually. He had purposefully been training himself to not look at the full extent of Gon's body, and he usually had time to prepare himself for that. Sadly, though, since he was too busy thinking and not paying attention to Gon at all, the young enhancer took him completely by surprise, and Killua suddenly had no idea what to do with himself or the pooling heat in his lower half.

When Gon called for him to join everyone in the hot springs, Killua had to seriously fight with himself. More than anything, he did not want to get into the water naked with Gon, especially after what he had seen (what a wonderfully horrible accident that had been), but, at the same time, he wanted to get into the water in order to avoid people seeing his growing problem and the suspicion it would cause if he so much as ran away from the hot springs as fast as his electrically imbued legs could carry him.

So, in the end, Killua decided to go with both of those desires…in a sense. In a flash, the young transmuter had thrown his towel to the side and slipped into the water, too fast for anyone to completely notice his problem, but at the same time, he got into the side of the pool that was farthest away from Gon. Killua just closed his eyes and sank into the warm, relaxing water and tried to ignore the concern and slightly upset look on Gon's face then as the taller teen sat across from him. Even when the other tried to talk to him, Killua would sink the majority of his head under water to show the other he wasn't interested in talking, even though the water actually kind of amplified everyone's voices in a strange way. Killua just needed…time to think…time to cope with the decision he had just made for himself.

He didn't know how long he was sitting there with his head partially under the water, but Killua didn't particularly care in that moment…At least, not until he realized he shouldn't be focusing on his own problems, but Leorio and Kurapika's strange circumstances instead. Wasn't the air between them thick with some sort of tension earlier?

As Killua opened his sapphire eyes then, he took in the fact that Gon was trying to have a conversation between both Leorio and Kurapika, but when the beast hunter was focusing his attention on Leorio and Leorio was doing the same, Kurapika would also stare at Leorio, but with a mixture of hope and uncertainty shining in his eyes. Then, when Gon and Kurapika switched their focus to each other, it was Leorio's turn to stare at Kurapika, and Killua would be lying if he said the way Leorio was looking at the Kurta was less than smoldering. So he had listened to his advice earlier and noticed Kurapika's reactions towards him? That was definitely a sign that he should get out of the water to give the other two some 'privacy'.

"I'm getting a little hot," Killua muttered out as weakly as he could then as he brought himself mostly out of the water and wiped his brow. "I'm going to head back in if you guys don't mind."

The silver-haired teen turned around then and climbed out of the spring as Kurapika bid him goodbye, Leorio instructed him to drink something cool and refreshing, and Gon…actually, Gon was speechless at the moment, and Killua didn't really want to see why.

After wrapping a towel around his waist, the younger blacklist hunter started walking towards the building again, but he stopped a short ways away from the pool as he remembered he needed to get Gon out of the water, too. He guessed it was now more than ever…

"Gon, I need to talk to you for a bit. It's important," Killua mentioned then in a serious tone as he sent a backwards glance his best friend's way. "Can you come with me?"

The spiky-haired beast hunter wasted no time in nodding his head and getting out of the water (Killua, thankfully, looked away fast enough this time) to follow him into the building. As they walked, Killua remained silent, but as soon as he shut the door to the outside behind them, he turned around towards Gon and placed a finger against his own lips and made a shushing noise, so that the other would know to not speak.

"I'll talk to you later, Gon," Killua whispered out quickly then, his sapphire orbs burning with a determined fire. "But right now, I want to see what Leorio and Kurapika will do in our absence."

And, before Gon could probably think about what was going on, Killua was applying his Zetsu and making his way back towards the sliding door to the spring outside. He quietly opened the door a little ways so that he could effectively peek outside, and then ushered Gon to come over and watch as well. Killua almost hated himself for doing that a second later when his friend applied his Zetsu and made his way over to the door, their bodies and faces close together along the opposite sides of the cracked frame so that they could both peek outside without a problem.

Damn it, he had just created more torture for himself.

* * *

Gon was very sad when Killua finally joined them, only to stay as far away from him as possible. Even his attempts at talking to the other one were ignored. He had no idea what he had done wrong or why his friend was behaving like this. Gon tried to not let it get to him too much, despite the hurt he felt. In the end, he stroke up a conversation with Kurapika and Leorio instead, just to distract himself from the brooding presence that was Killua.

Yet, even while he spoke to the other two, he had a feeling they were a little distracted themselves, although he had no idea why that was so. When Killua declared that the heat was getting to him and decided to leave the hot spring, Gon was a little uncertain. Of course he wanted to rush after his friend and take care of him, but he had a feeling the other preferred to be alone at the moment. Apparently, he was wrong about that in the end.

Killua called for him, told him they needed to talk, and asked him to follow. Eagerly, the beast hunter followed his friend and was at his side in a matter of seconds. As soon as they were inside their room though, Killua told him they'd talk later. Very confused, Gon followed the other's instruction and applied Zetsu so they could spy on Leorio and Kurapika again. So... the distraction he had felt from those two, was that because they were both thinking about each other?

Killua and him huddled close together before the small crack in the door to watch what was going on between their two older friends. Once more, Leorio told Kurapika that he loved him. But...he had told the other that in the morning, too. And what was there to misunderstand about it? He loved him like he loved his best friend. Gon was confused when Leorio told Kurapika that he was attracted to him too. What did he mean by that? Kurapika was saying and showing the doctor that he was a guy, but...but they all knew that. And a guy and a guy...

Gon's face scrunched up then. He felt like he was close to something here, but the confusion he felt and his forced attempt at understanding what was going on were overheating his brain.

* * *

He knew that he shouldn't have been looking at Kurapika as they walked towards the hot springs, but Leorio just couldn't help himself. The thought that Kurapika…that he could possibly be attracted to him…was almost too much for Leorio to withstand. He just had to look at the other, to take everything in to make sure he wasn't mistaken.

Before he even realized it, he was commenting on the beauty of Kurapika's naked form in the water, almost correcting the young Kurta on what he thought was more breathtaking. Leorio had been just as surprised by his own daring as Kurapika had, but the young doctor found that he didn't regret it once he saw slight hope spark behind the Kurta's hazel-brown irises, his own steeling themselves in determination as he made his way into the water. Kurapika had decided to sit as far away from him as possible then, but that didn't faze Leorio. In all honesty, he thought distance was the best under their circumstances, plus it would give him more time to analyze Kurapika's facial features.

Throughout most of their time in the water, Leorio's gaze hardly ever left the Kurta's beautiful body, the doctor's trained eyes trying to pick apart every emotion he saw flit across Kurapika's face. He just couldn't be seeing things! This…Kurapika had to feel the same way towards him! That's the only sense that Leorio could make out of the other's features. Kurapika's eyes were alit with uncertainty as well, so that had to be from his misunderstanding from earlier. It had to be! Killua had been telling him the truth!

Beyond certain by that point that he was analyzing everything correctly, Leorio hardly noticed when Gon started to talk to him. The doctor engaged him and tried to focus on his younger friend instead of Kurapika then. Just thinking that the other was attracted to him and sitting not too far away (and naked nonetheless) ignited every urge of desire Leorio had in him, so he definitely needed the distraction unless he wanted to end up embarrassing himself and Kurapika in turn. Thankfully, before the emission user could get too restless, Killua mentioned that he was hot. As the silver-haired teen got out of the water, Leorio distractedly told him to drink something to get himself rehydrated.

Just when he thought that the rest of his bath was going to be spent with both Gon and Kurapika, Killua actually called for Gon to come with him in that next moment too, and the beast hunter was only too quick to agree. Leorio watched for a moment as his two youngest friends entered the ryokan before he switched his gaze over to Kurapika's again. They were alone. They were _alone_.

The very notion seemed to hit Leorio like a ton of elephantsharks then. He was actually alone with Kurapika…they could talk…he could finally figure out if he had been correct…that Killua had been correct.

"Kurapika," Leorio breathed out breathlessly then, almost in disbelief as he gazed at the blond across from him with longing in his eyes. He could see Kurapika staring back at him with wonder and that mix of uncertainty again, but the doctor was going to make sure that the other wouldn't be uncertain for long.

"We…need to talk," the older man continued as he forced himself to remain seated, despite the fact that he just wanted to get as close to the other as possible. He really didn't need to scare the other off when he was so close to getting his answers. "I don't…" Leorio started out then before he stopped himself as if to rethink what he was going to say. He couldn't afford another misunderstanding, either. "I think you misunderstood me when I confessed to you in the park this morning," the doctor finally admitted as he licked his lips in slight nervousness. This was it, the final plunge. "Although I care for you, and you're very important to me…I don't care for you like a brother does to another brother. What I'm saying is that…when I said I loved you, Kurapika, I meant…I meant that I was attracted to you…"

Leorio gauged Kurapika's reaction then, hoping beyond hope that he wasn't the one who had misunderstood.

* * *

When the boys joined them, Kurapika felt a little safer. But even though he tried to concentrate on what Gon had to say, he found his gaze being drawn to Leorio again and again. He couldn't help but wonder if he actually had misunderstood the other man this morning. But how could that be? How could things have changed so suddenly between them? And if they had... if Leorio had decided over the course of this vacation that he 'loved' him, wasn't that just a fickle feeling?

Despite the cool, strong warrior that Kurapika had become, he felt fear. He felt the fear that only hope could bring with it. If he dared to trust in hope, would it get crushed again and his heart along with it? Leorio was a nice, kind man; he wouldn't do such a thing on purpose. But...there were still so many buts! And yet, when he looked at the doctor, he felt his heart flutter, and his body was full of longing for more of the other's touch, for another kiss.

Killua suddenly announced that he was too hot and left the pool. It was when he asked Gon to follow him that the Kurta's heart began to beat faster again. In a moment, he would be alone with Leorio; alone in a very romantic place. What was he to do?

Nervously, he glanced at Leorio as he heard the wet footsteps of his friend's recede back to the bathroom. When the sliding door closed, the doctor breathed his name. Kurapika felt a shiver run down his spine, even though the water was nice and hot. He swallowed and forced himself to look at Leorio directly then. It was only polite.

His friend was nervous when he spoke. What he had to say was the thing Kurapika hoped for with all his heart and yet, he couldn't quench his fears. After all the fighting they had been through these last days...How? How could that be true?

"L-Leorio...I...believe you; that you think that is what you're feeling. I know that I have these feminine looks about me...and...I can understand that you would be...confused. But I'm a guy." At this declaration, Kurapika moved from his seat to stand in the spring and show his flat, muscular chest to drive home the fact. "I am a man, and even if I could change that, I wouldn't want to. I'm not...I'm not what you want," he said softly, sadly.

* * *

The young doctor stared at Kurapika, completely taken aback. He had not expected the Kurta to…dismiss his feelings like that…like they couldn't be real. Even though he tried his hardest, Leorio let out a bemused chuckle at the similarity between Kurapika's current thoughts and what his thoughts had been when he had been in denial of his feelings.

"You know…I thought that way too when I first figured out that I saw you as more than a friend," Leorio stated honestly with a twinge of sadness in his tone. He lowered his eyes from the other in slight shame then. "I…I didn't want to believe that I was attracted to you. It was a complete shock, you know? To be attracted to women most of my life and then, suddenly, I start thinking of you in that way. It…It just didn't make any sense to me, so I assumed it was because of your feminine qualities…that my mind was just confused…I couldn't afford to be in love with a man anyway, and not someone whom I saw as one of my closest friends, especially. I didn't want to ruin something that was already shaky to start with, so I've continued to believe that way up until just recently, to remain ignorant to my feelings and push them as deep into my subconscious as possible."

When Leorio glanced up towards Kurapika again, his eyes shone apologetically, but there was a will of determination in them. He needed to make the other see that this wasn't some confused joke on his part.

"I started feeling that way during my first year of university…but, as the years went on…certain things kept on happening to shake my ignorance. I…I started dreaming about you. I seriously thought it was just because I missed you and because I was worried about you but…some of those dreams…were pretty erotic. A friend doesn't think of another friend in that way, you know? And then, to add even more to the fire, the women I kept taking to bed with me, over the years they started becoming shorter, blonder, their eyes became darker…Even though I tried to keep lying to myself, the facts were all before me and I couldn't run away from them. That just became even more evident once we met up again for this vacation."

Leorio stared intently into Kurapika's eyes then.

"When I was with you…I just couldn't ignore everything I felt anymore. I didn't want to lie to _myself_ any more. When we started getting along again, I was so relieved and…I was so happy when I found out that you wanted to travel around with me in the future. You mean so much to me Kurapika that it was impossible to keep these feelings to myself in the end, even though I thought that you wouldn't feel the same way. I'm in love with you, and nothing is going to change that."

With steely determination Leorio stood up in the hot spring and started walking towards Kurapika.

"Yes, you're a man. I am fully aware of that Kurapika," the young doctor mentioned without a care as he drew up closer to the other. "And I've finally come to realize that I just don't care because, do you know what? Even though you're a man, you turn me on like nothing else."

With that said, Leorio wrapped his arms around Kurapika's body and brought the other close to him, the older man's more than prominent erection pressing into the smaller blond's stomach.

"How can I be mistaken when you do things like this to me," Leorio whispered out heatedly as he stared down into the other's eyes with desire, and pushed himself up against the other even more fully. "How can I be mistaken when I've loved every touch you've given me…every kiss we shared…"

* * *

Although Leorio chuckled at his words, it was in a bemused way. Kurapika listened as the other told him how he had denied his own feelings, and that he knew himself that he had always been attracted to women. Still, the other man tried to tell him that he was the exception.

Leorio hadn't looked at him when he explained this, but his gaze lifted then. To the Kurta's surprise, the doctor looked at him apologetically as he kept explaining his feelings. A new hope grew in the blond's heart when Leorio told him how he had fantasized about him. He thought of his own dreams of the doctor ravishing him then. When the other man went on to tell him about the women he had slept with, it didn't feel too good, but at least he understood what Leorio was trying to tell him. Could this really, really be happening?

The other's beloved chocolate orbs held his own hazel ones captive once more then. Kurapika felt his heart hammer in his chest. He wanted to believe the other. He wanted to believe so desperately! Leorio declared his love once more, and in so many words that resonated with his own feelings and his own fears. It was all he had ever dreamed of and it was coming true at a point in time when he had finally lost all hope.

With renewed hope, and yet still insecure, Kurapika watched the doctor stand up and slowly close in on him. With the doctor's next words, the Kurta forgot how to breathe. Wide-eyed, he stared up at the taller man, disbelieving of the words he was hearing. That was until two strong arms wrapped around him and drew him in. Kurapika was pressed against the other's firm body and an even firmer erection.

A surprised sound escaped the blond at the feeling. He felt lightheaded as the doctor's smoldering gaze melted every ounce of his resistance away. Kurapika trembled and moaned in the taller man's hold as the other's hard flesh pressed into him more firmly. This was all he had dreamed of and even more. Leorio told him then how he had loved their touching and their kisses before. Eyes shining with wonder and fear at the same time, Kurapika stared at his longtime crush.

"I...I've been in love with you for so long...I never thought you could...feel the same way. I was trying to hide my feelings, and then bury them. I couldn't bear to be around you, and yet I missed you like crazy. I thought I was over my feelings for you, but when I saw you again, it all came back with even more force." The Kurta's eyes shimmered with unshed tears now. "You are the only man...the only person I have ever loved. I...I need you to be sure. I...I couldn't bear if you changed your mind tomorrow, Leorio. It would...break my heart." The last words were no more than a whisper, the Kurta's voice broken by the deep feelings he revealed.

The usually cool and strong young man left himself open and vulnerable, hoping against hope that there was still a chance for the love he had been longing for.

* * *

As the seconds flew by, Leorio began to realize that he was actually holding Kurapika's naked body close to him. Just knowing that made him even harder for the other. The feeling of Kurapika's warm, wet skin pressed so closely to him was so overwhelming in that moment that Leorio almost missed what Kurapika said to him next. The young doctor was happy that he hadn't lost himself, because Kurapika confessed to him then, and let the last of his fears out. Just seeing the other so close to tears, so close to being hopeful for something good happening to him for once, Leorio almost felt like crying himself.

"Oh, Kurapika," the emission user spoke soothingly then as he felt tears begin to well behind his own eyes. Feeling overwhelmed then by his emotions, he cupped the sides of the Kurta's face without even thinking and swooped down to give the other a longing, desperate kiss. The kiss itself was a little too quick for his liking, and chaste, but Leorio was certain it got his meaning across, that it calmed Kurapika down and reassured him that he didn't have to fear any more.

As the young doctor drew away from the kiss, his mouth sucking gently on the Kurta's lower lip, he kept his hands in place and stared intently into the other's hopeful eyes, Leorio's own eyes flashing with fervor.

"Don't you think for a _second_ that I'd change my mind over something like this," Leorio stated strongly, his voice slightly reprimanding. Just thinking that Kurapika had so little faith in this, in him, upset the doctor slightly, but he still understood. Kurapika just wasn't used to something good like this. "I would never hurt you like that," the young doctor continued then, his voice slightly cracking from the emotions he felt. "This is something that I want, more than anything else. I've never felt this way about someone before. _Never_. I've been with so many women but they meant absolutely nothing to me; they were just a means to the end for me as well as for them. I've…I've never loved someone as strongly as I do you, and I'd be _damned_ if I ever let you go. The only thing I'd ever regret between us Kurapika is if I don't make up for the time that we've already lost…"

The taller man stared imploringly down into Kurapika's beautiful, watery eyes then, hoping beyond hope that the other would finally believe him, that they could finally love each other after all the years of torture.

* * *

Leorio spoke his name with utter tenderness, as his own eyes were shimmering with tears now. Kurapika's face was cupped gently, and a longing kiss became the answer his heart had needed. Even before the other spoke to him, his fears were laid to rest. He felt Leorio's desire so obviously pressed against himself and his reluctance to end the kiss so soon. The doctor's feelings for him were true, which made Kurapika unbelievably happy.

As he looked up at the end of their kiss, his eyes were still shining, only this time with hope and a growing excitement. His gaze serious, Leorio told him then that he should not doubt the truth of his feelings, and that he would never hurt him in this way. The doctor's voice became even more emotional as he told the Kurta that he had never felt this way about anyone else, and that all the women who went before him meant nothing. New tears welled in Kurapika's eyes as Leorio told him that he loved him again, that he would never let him go, and that he wanted to make up for their lost time.

Even as two tears finally rolled down his cheeks, the Kurta smiled. His arms came up to wrap around the taller man's neck.

"You're making me more happy than I thought possible. I had given up hope. I want this...I want _**you**_...I want to make up for all we have missed out on, too. I won't run away anymore. I won't hide. I love you, Leorio...I've loved you for so long." Kurapika looked up at the taller man, trying to pour all his love into his gaze. "I...I want to kiss you and I want to feel you," he whispered as he gently urged the other to lower his head.

Luckily, the doctor understood his intention and seemed as eager for this as the Kurta was. When their lips met this time, there was no holding back. Kurapika opened himself to the prodding tongue and moaned lustfully as Leorio ravished him. With his fears finally allayed, the heat of desire flooded his lower regions, and his own growing erection pressed into the other man's thigh as his tongue tried to keep up with Leorio's skillful muscle.

* * *

'Even though you're a man, you turn me on like nothing else.' This was the last sentence, not to say the last straw, that finally broke poor Gon.

Trying to understand what this all meant and knowing that it was somehow very important too, was just too much for him. He heard a rushing sound in his ears and tuned out any more conversation going on. His brain decided to shut down, concentrating on its main functions (mainly keeping the body breathing and alive) only.

Though he stayed in position and even saw Leorio hold Kurapika and the two of them kiss in a way that was absolutely different from the chaste kiss he had shared with Killua, it was just unreal. Gon's brain couldn't process the information that was fed to it anymore. The pictures were just stored for a later review, if and when a normal function was resumed.

* * *

A soft, yet triumphant smile spread across Killua's face as he saw Kurapika finally accept Leorio's feelings. As his two older friends shared a passionate kiss, Killua turned to face Gon, happiness shining in his eyes since they had finally achieved their goal, but whatever happiness the silver-haired teen felt was gone the next second. Gon's face was completely blank, like the whole scenario between Leorio and Kurapika hadn't fazed him in the slightest, like the whole thing meant nothing to him. Killua averted his gaze then, feeling the last bits of his own hope finally die. There was just no way that Gon could feel anything towards him, and now it was obvious that he didn't care for relationships like Leorio and Kurapika's. Not only that, but there was no way that he could stay around Gon with the secret feelings he held within him. He had no choice but to leave.

He couldn't stay here anymore.

Sucking in a shaking breath, Killua abruptly closed the door to the hot springs, which startled Gon out of whatever daze he was in.

"We should give them some privacy," the former assassin mentioned then as he tried his best to hide his eyes behind his bangs. "Let's dry ourselves up and get dressed again, and then go to our room."

With that, Killua walked towards the back area of the bathroom where he had placed his yukata and grabbed another towel to dry off with. Once he was dry, he put his boxers back on and his yukata, but before he could head to his and Gon's room, the beast hunter in question was calling out to him to help him tie his obi again. Killua just sighed to himself as he made his way over to Gon and helped tie the sash properly around the spiky-haired teen's waist.

"I…have to talk to you, Gon," Killua mentioned in a serious tone then as he busied himself with the other's obi. "It's really important and…I just have to bring it up now…but we should head back to our room first for privacy's sake."

Just as he said this, Killua finished with his task and he briskly turned around and headed for the bedroom without waiting for Gon's response. As soon as the silver-haired teen entered the room, though, he was surprised to see that a single, large futon along with a comforter and some pillows had been placed in the middle of the floor in place of their dining table. Well, Killua had to admit that it was convenient that Gon and him didn't have to set their own bed materials out, but why the hell was their only one futon?! Had Leorio accidentally booked the honeymoon rooms or something?

Suddenly, having a private hot spring made all the more sense.

Trying to contain the blush that spread across his face because the situation he found himself in should have been more depressing than it was embarrassing, Killua waited for Gon to enter the bedroom before shutting the door to the bathroom behind them. As soon as the sliding door clicked into place, Killua took a steadying breath as he prepared himself for one of the most difficult things he ever had to do.

"Gon…" Killua let out shakily then, despite the young blacklist hunter's best efforts to keep himself emotionless. "I…I'm pretty sure you've noticed my behavior the past few days, and I'm sorry for that. It's just that…I've been dealing with some personal troubles…"

Killua took another steadying breath as he found the courage to look at Gon then. The other was looking at him with concern and telling him that he could help him, that he didn't have to deal with things all by himself, but the young transmuter just laughed wryly at his best friend's attempts at helping.

"No, Gon, this is really something I can only deal with on my own. This is a personal issue, and I've found out that…I can't deal with it…not while I'm here…not while I'm being distracted." As the silver-haired teen stared into Gon's hazel orbs then, and saw how those same eyes started to widen in dawning realization, Killua could feel his heart starting to break. Gon was starting to look distraught.

"As soon as this vacation is over, Gon, I think it's best if we go our separate ways," Killua stated as strongly as he could muster, despite the fact that he felt like he was destroying the supports to his own body. "I don't know for how long I'll stay away…but I have to go…I have to have time on my own…I have to think…and when I've finally found what I'm looking for…then I'll come back…"

'…_If I ever come back_…' Killua finished off in his mind, his sapphire eyes flashing with anguish at the thought. These next few days could be the very last he'd ever spend with Gon.

* * *

As the door suddenly shut, Gon was startled out of his shutdown mode. He shook his head to try and clear it a little as Killua stood up. The young beast hunter followed the other as soon as Killua mentioned they should head back to their room.

"Ehm, yeah, I guess," he mumbled not really sure about anything at the moment.

Following the other's suggestion, Gon dried himself up and put his boxers and yukata on. Only when he held the belt in his hands did he look to his friend for help.

"Killu-aa! Can you put it on me again, pleeeease?" The beast hunter asked with a smile that soon faded when his friend looked at him so seriously. Something was up, and it couldn't be good, not with the way his companion looked at him as he started to tie the obi.

"But...but we are alone," Gon said softly after the other's retreating back, wondering what Killua might mean when he wanted to have more privacy.

Once more he followed after his best friend until they were back in their private room. Although he had been told so before by Leorio, he still looked amazed at the change in the room. It was kind of nice to have everything taken care of and set out for you. And with the futons and sleeping on the ground it almost felt like sleeping outside to Gon, which he liked a lot.

His trivial thoughts stopped the moment Killua started to talk. The young enhancer knew immediately that this was very serious. No matter how his friend tried to hide it, Gon could see and feel that he was nervous and that what he was about to say wasn't easy on him. It was here that the fear the young man had felt before grew again. He tried to fight the sinking feeling in his stomach, hoping it was something else his best friend wanted to talk to him about.

When Killua apologized about his behavior then and explained that it was because of personal problems he was fighting, there was only one answer for Gon.

"Why didn't you tell me? You don't have to worry and deal with it alone. I'm here for you! I'll help you," he said immediately, his concern for his best friend obvious. Yet, just as quickly he was shot down by Killua. As the other explained that he couldn't deal with it when he was distracted like he was now, Gon knew his biggest fear was just coming true. His eyes grew bigger as the other one was getting closer to the words he wanted to say. No explanation could make this alright. There was nothing Killua could ever say to make him understand his decision.

"You can't do this," Gon stated simply. He looked the other one in the eyes as his tense body started to shake. "You can't do this. You cannot leave. You promised, Killua." As fear threatened to overwhelm him in that moment, the teen decided to give into anger instead. His voice rose then. "You _**promised**_ me, Killua! You promised to stay with me _**forever**_! You can't leave me! I WON'T LET YOU!" A trembling Gon screamed at his friend.

He wanted to reach out, throw his arms around the other, and hold him tightly against him forever so that he could not—could _**never**_, leave, but he knew only too well of Killua's strength and the danger he would subject himself to if he suddenly acted like that. Instead, he stood before the other one, shaking and panting.

"You can't do this to me...I need you. You are my best friend. I need you, Killua," Gon was begging of the one person that meant everything to him. "I will do anything you ask me to. I...I will never ask you to bathe with me again, I promise! I won't ever say anything about your sweets again. I will even buy you as many as you want! I will try to ask less stupid questions! Anything! Anything! Just tell me, Killua! Tell me what I have to do to stay by your side!" Gon was desperate and there were tears in his eyes now as he offered to change everything about him for the chance to stay with the one he cared for most.

* * *

Killua could only stare at Gon in stupefied horror as the other started shouting at him, demanding that he stay. The silver-haired teen felt a small trickle of fear enter him when he heard his best friend declare that he'd never let him leave. Just the mere mention of those words made the transmuter want to bolt, to run as fast as he could away from this place, from Gon, but he stayed his ground. He knew that Gon was just speaking out in anger like he had when he had asked him to help him flirt with girls. The other truly didn't know what he was saying at the moment.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, Gon's anger was replaced by an overwhelming sadness and fear as he begged him to stay with him. The beast hunter went so far to say what he'd do if it would make him stay with him, and the former assassin just felt sick with himself for causing his friend such pain. Gon was beginning to cry now, and Killua seriously couldn't handle the sight. He had never expected this conversation to turn so badly.

"You want to know what you have to do, Gon?" Killua muttered underneath his breath, his voice shaking with despair of his own. As he stared into his best friend's wet, hazel eyes, Killua could feel his own tears start to fall as well. "Let me go," the silver-haired teen answered his own question then as his sapphire eyes implored the other. "Just let me do this, Gon. _Please_. I don't want you to change a damn thing about yourself because the person who has to change is me! This is _my_ problem, and I seriously can't address it until I'm on my own. Please, Gon," Killua started to beg without remorse by this point. "Don't make me run away from you. If you threaten to keep me here against my will, I'll leave of my own accord and…I'll probably never come back. I'd be too afraid to. I want to stay by your side of my own volition and not because you're _making me_!"

Killua took in a steadying breath then as he began to choke up. This whole conversation was turning out harder than he expected, and it was seriously breaking his heart. He wanted nothing more than to hold Gon close to him and tell him that everything was going to be alright, but Killua had no way of knowing if that was true.

"If…If you make me stay here, and I run," the silver-haired teen continued then as he hid his eyes behind his bangs and his fists clenched at his sides, "I w-won't be able to come to terms with my problems either. I'll be too focused on how ruined our friendship is. I don't need another distraction, Gon, I need your blessing. I-I know that I'm breaking my promise to you to a point, but I seriously need to go my own way so that I can hopefully keep that promise in the end. Because, if I don't leave now, Gon, if I don't leave after this vacation is over…I…I don't know what will happen to me…what I'd do…"

Feeling his own fears start to consume him then, Killua threw caution to the wind and started walking towards Gon. He needed to make the other understand so that he could leave peacefully, he had to or he'd truly lose everything!

"If you truly care for me at all, Gon, then let me go," Killua whispered out on trembling breath as he threw his pride to the side for the moment and hugged the other close to him, and buried his face into crook of the other's neck. "If you let me go peacefully, then I'd be able to focus on my problems, hopefully resolve them, and then I can come back to you, and we can spend the rest of our days traveling and being hunters like I promised. Please, Gon, I don't want to break my promise more than I already have!"

Killua held the other as tightly to him as possible then, his fingers digging into the other's back in desperation as he waited for Gon's reply.

* * *

"Yes. What?" The beast hunter asked as he looked at the other through the haze of his tears. He would do anything if it would just make Killua stay. The answer he got, though, was nothing like he expected. How was letting him go making him stay?!

Although the answer seemed ludicrous to Gon at first, he knew he had to listen to his friend. Just like himself, Killua had tears running down his cheeks now. Obviously, what the other was saying was hard on the blacklist hunter, but he was serious about this. Still, it was breaking the enhancer's heart. Why did he have to do the thing he feared most? How was he supposed to do it?

Yet the other's explanation, that the problem was with him and that he needed time on his own to work on that, was something Gon actually understood. He had been in similar situations. When Killua said that he wanted to leave in peace so he could return without fear, the spiky-haired teen felt horrible. He hadn't literally planned on binding the other or anything, but being clingy and making the other one stay by his side while he pressured him emotionally, wasn't any better, was it?

Again Killua told him how necessary it was for him to leave and how he intended to return, even if he wasn't even sure if he could. That was what really made Gon fearful. If he knew for sure it was just a separation for a set time, it would be so much easier! Killua even begged him for his blessing then.

"How can I?" The enhancer asked in a raw voice filled with pain.

His silver-haired friend stepped closer as he declared that, if Gon really cared for him, he needed to let him go. Even as the other asked to be let go, though, he wrapped his arms around him and buried his face against his neck. Gon was utterly confused. Contrary to his puzzled mind, his body just reacted. He returned the embrace, stroking his distraught friend's back.

"I want to give you everything you need, Killua", the enhancer said softly into the other's silky, silver hair, "but you ask for a lot. You won't tell me what's going on, and you don't let me help you. You want to leave me and you can't even promise me you'll ever return..."

Gon tried to come to terms with what the other was saying and asking for as he repeated the main facts. No matter how he looked at it, no matter how much it meant to him to do something the other asked of him, this was just the worst. It felt like his heart was being torn to pieces. He tightened his hold on Killua then.

"Can't...can't you promise me you'll return? I will wait. I don't care for how long. I will wait for you, if you just tell me you'll come back. Can't you? Please?" Gon begged in new desperation.

The head that was pressed against him moved in a negative gesture, and Killua mumbled that he didn't want to lie and make a promise he couldn't be sure to keep. New tears fell from Gon's eyes then as he held onto Killua like his life depended on him, and in a way it did.

"I can't let you go...I don't want to...and yet...I have to...I could never hold you physically...I'm not like your family. Still, this is killing me. Killua...can you...can you at least tell me that you _**want**_ to return to me?" Gon asked very softly, close to the other's ear. He needed to hear something that would give him a little hope to make this bearable somehow. If Killua really, really wanted to return to him, then he would find a way somehow. He had confidence in his best friend's willpower and ability.

* * *

When Gon asked him if he could promise to return to him, Killua had no choice but to shake his head. He couldn't lie to Gon, or to himself in this case. Doing so would only cause more heartache if things didn't turn out the way they wanted them to. Because of that, Killua knew that he hurt Gon more, but what other choice did he have?! He was only trying to be fair to the other!

Killua could feel Gon's tears hit his cheek then as they cascaded down the taller boy's face and off of his chin. Since the silver-haired teen had his face pressed into the beast hunter's neck, it was only natural that he'd feel those tears meet with his own. Killua had no idea how much his heart could actually break, but it seemed like every gesture Gon did in that moment was like the enhancer was continuously using Jajanken against his heart, pounding against it so mercilessly until only dust would remain. If this continued, he'd turn into an emotionless zombie pretty soon.

Just as he thought this, Gon's voice softly whispered against his ear, begging him if he at least wanted to return. Upon hearing the other's words, Killua couldn't stop a tiny bit of amused laughter from escaping him. Talk about a stupid question. It wasn't like he was _crying_ for no reason or anything, Gon! Man…

"Of course I want to return to you, you idiot," Killua laughed out quietly, yet affectionately as he unconsciously nuzzled against the beast hunter's neck. "I never wanted to leave you in the first place. I seriously tried to make things work, Gon…believe me…but the longer I stayed, the more I realized that you're too much of a distraction for me. I knew that I wouldn't be able to put my inner demons to rest unless I headed out on my own. I don't want to leave…but I have to…for both of our sakes."

Gon was silent after that, but he continued to hold him, his grip never lightening, but Killua didn't care. He basked in the warmth the other provided him, knowing that he only had a few days left with Gon for possibly a lifetime. Killua didn't care then that he wasn't supposed to be this close to the other. If these really were his last days with Gon then he was going to stick to the other as close as possible, take everything in, and give Gon the company he really seemed to want as well.

With this on his mind, Killua had no problems asking Gon to stay beside him that night. He was certain that refusal never even crossed his best friend's mind as they crawled into the futon together and snuggled underneath the comforter. Gon really seemed to be unwilling to let go of him for even a second, and Killua wasn't going to hurt the other more by saying he should stop. It wasn't like he wanted Gon to stop anyway.

Not knowing if he was exhausted from his tears or the fact that the comfort of Gon's arms around him was lulling him to sleep, Killua passed out only a few minutes after Gon and him got comfortable. He had snuggled against the other like that night that he had that emotional breakdown, and intertwined their legs to bring them ever closer together. Killua tried his best to ignore how easy it was to do, and how right it felt, in favor of losing consciousness to forget about his troubles for the moment.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:** Hi there! We would like to thank all of you who took the time to review. Two of whom I couldn't thank personally, so consider this here to be the thanks you deserve ;D Also thanks to those who decided to follow and fave us, of course._

_So, this is chapter 14 and contrary to my earlier statement, this actually isn't the last chapter. Sorry folks, I kind of mis-counted XD So, there will be one more update next week, which will actually have the longest chapter yet and also include an epilogue. Now, in this chapter we'll concentrate fully on Kurapika and Leorio. For those of you waiting on Gon and Killua, we're very sorry, you'll have just have to hang in there another week. On the plus side, we're finally getting to the 'good part'. In this chapter the story finally earns its M-rating ;D Sit back, relax, and have fun reading!_

_**Warning:** This chapter is full on Yaoi. If you don't like that kind of thing, just don't read it._

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The look Kurapika gave him then was so mesmerizing, Leorio thought he'd forever hold the other's loving gaze, that the moment between them would never end. When the Kurta proclaimed his love to him then, telling him that he wouldn't run any more, that he wanted to feel him, the moment that Leorio found himself in was broken by an unrestrained shudder that traveled down his spine. Just the thought that he'd get to feel all that Kurapika had to offer, see and hear everything his body and soul had desired for years, practically floored him.

As Kurapika pushed his head downwards a bit with a hand, the other's warm, brown orbs staring up at him with such longing, Leorio understood what was asked of him. He forgot everything in that moment to fulfill the other's desire, and his own. The young doctor was surprised to notice just how much he wanted to explore the other in that moment. It was the most overwhelming feeling he had ever felt, and, as he kissed Kurapika with unrestrained passion then, he felt himself get completely lost in the sensation, swept away with the tides of desire. His tongue roved every part of Kurapika's mouth then, taking in all the different feelings, the unique taste of the other, and the irresistible moans that Kurapika made in his wake. Leorio enticed his newfound lover's tongue to dance with his, the emission user's tongue rubbing sensually against the other's just like Leorio's hips were as soon as he felt Kurapika's own erection press into his side. The young doctor just couldn't restrain the urge to rub himself against the Kurta's skin and feel the other's erection get rubbed against him in turn. Leorio shook with such unrestrained pleasure in that moment that he felt like he could actually come from the other's touch alone. He knew that he had desired Kurapika, but to know that his desire went up and beyond his expectations was almost a little frightening. Leorio knew that he had great control during sex but…he felt like he could so easily lose himself from just the slightest touch from the other that he seriously began to worry…

Parting his lips from Kurapika then to get some much needed air, Leorio stopped grinding against the other as well to try and clear his lust-filled mind. He had never felt something so simple overwhelm him in such a way. It really was a frightening thing to experience when he was so used to having control, but, at the same time, it was the greatest thing he had ever felt, and he wanted more of it. If kissing and touching Kurapika felt this amazing then…what would sex actually feel like?

Another shudder of anticipation coursed through the young doctor's system as he stared down into Kurapika's dazed eyes. As he thought about it, though, he realized that the Kurta hadn't been entirely clear with him. He had said that he wanted to feel him, and that he wanted to make up for lost time, but did Kurapika really want to go through with such an act when he…well, he should know that he was going to bottom, right?

"How much do you want of me, Kurapika?" Leorio asked then in a husky whisper as he stared deeply into the other's eyes, his own gaze imploring for not only clarity, but for the other to be willing to go all the way through. "If…If you want to go all the way, I can't assure you that I can stop if you start to second guess yourself. I just…I want you so much, but I don't want to hurt you, either."

* * *

Their kiss grew ever more heated. Kurapika moaned eagerly as the other not only moved his tongue with utter skill, but his hips, too. The friction that was created between them made the Kurta become fully hard then. He tried to reciprocate the intensely good feelings Leorio bestowed upon him by moving his own tongue against its counterpart. His hands moved along the other's back as well, touching, stroking, and feeling the firm muscles there.

When their lips finally parted, they both were panting for air. Still, Kurapika almost used what little breath he had left on a protesting moan as Leorio's sexy grinding stopped, too. He managed to keep the moan inside, but couldn't help the slight pout to his lips. Their first night had only just begun. He wanted to enjoy it and he wanted it to last and to remember it forever. He knew that meant he needed patience, too, but that was hard, since his body was yearning for more. Kurapika had been in love with Leorio for so long and dreamed of this so often that he could hardly wait. It just felt too good.

Leorio's gaze, which had been unfocused for a moment, became intense once more. The other's smoldering eyes burned into the Kurta's own, taking them captive. In that low, husky voice that sent shivers down Kurapika's spine, the doctor asked how much of him he wanted. He clarified his question, trying to make sure that the young Kurta really knew what he wanted and what that would entail.

Kurapika couldn't keep the smirk off his face then, as he understood something more from the other's words.

"You're pretty sure about our positions, huh? Won't we rather have a little Nen-match to decide on it?"

There was very little doubt about how a sparring fight between them would end. It was very funny to see Leorio realize it, too, and the way his eyes widened at the implication. Kurapika chuckled then. It was still fun to tease the other.

"Don't worry," he said, tenderly stroking the taller man's chest and his fascinating hair. "I know what I want, and I won't second guess my decision. You should know that I'm not a delicate flower. I won't break because of a little rough handling. I can bear a little pain." He had sobered up by his last words. The Kurta needed to make sure that Leorio knew he was serious and really knew what he was getting into. A rosy blush was flushing his cheeks as Kurapika lowered his voice to a whisper, unable to say what he wanted aloud. "I want to feel you inside..._deep_ inside of me. I've dreamed of it...often...but I can't wait to...to finally feel it for real."

His deep desire was reflected in his eyes as he looked up to the man he loved. This time it was he who moved, rubbing his hard flesh against Leorio's thigh and making sure his love's equally hard erection gained enough friction against his stomach at the same time.

* * *

When Kurapika commented on their positions the next moment and offered that they should do a Nen-fight to find out who should top, Leorio couldn't suppress the startled fear that consumed him then. If they did that then he'd definitely lose! He didn't want to bottom! Did Kurapika even have any sexual experience of this type? Okay, he didn't either, but at least he knew what to do!

Comforting words and a just as comforting touch brought the young doctor back from his musings. Kurapika reassured him then that he was willing to go through all the way with him as the bottom, and Leorio couldn't help but feel relieved. And here he thought their first time was going to be extra stressful and the complete opposite of what he had expected.

When a scarlet blush spread across Kurapika's cheeks the next second, though, all of the doctor's thoughts flew out the window. The Kurta's eyes flashed with desire as he stared up at him then, the other's words hot and heavy with meaning. Leorio felt his whole face grow so warm that he thought he was going to pass out from the implications Kurapika had just shared with him. That had to be the hottest thing he had ever heard in his life.

Thankfully, before Leorio could make a fool of himself, he felt Kurapika grind against him then, the friction bringing him back to the situation at hand. The taller man moaned at the feeling and returned the other's motion, loving the friction it produced, even if it was a bit subdued due to the water around their waists.

"Oh, Kurapika," Leorio whispered out breathlessly with need as he cupped the side of his blond-companion's face before reconnecting their lips in a passionate kiss. Leorio continued to grind against the other then as his tongue ravaged Kurapika's mouth for the second time. Before he could get too carried away, though, his free hand came down to grasp Kurapika's erection a minute or so later. The sudden action caused Kurapika to gasp and stop his grinding against him for a moment as Leorio continued to hold him securely in his hand. When the older man parted from the other's lips, he sent Kurapika a bemused smile.

"I'm thinking that we should do this properly, don't you agree?" The young doctor asked then in a deep, husky voice before he let go of Kurapika's erection to grab hold of the other's arm. "Let's go and get dried up and then go back to our room."

Kurapika seemed reluctant to stop touching, which only made the Kurta more adorable in Leorio's eyes, but he agreed to go nonetheless and followed the taller man out of the pool. When they got out, though, and Leorio couldn't stop himself from checking the other completely over, his eyes fell back onto Kurapika's leg. Dang, he'd have to be even more careful for their first time if he didn't want to irritate the other's leg more.

"Here, let's not put too much pressure on that leg of yours," the emission user commented then as he quickly picked Kurapika up bridal style without the smaller man's consent. Things would go much easier if he carried Kurapika this way compared to a piggyback anyway. Having the Kurta's erection pressing into his back the whole time would be way too distracting. Of course, having Kurapika naked and in his arms wasn't any less of a distraction either. To Leorio, he looked even more beautiful than before, especially with the blush the blond was sporting.

"How is it possible that you keep getting more and more beautiful?" Leorio whispered out in a dazed fashion as he stared down at the Kurta in his arms, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be walking towards the bathroom to dry them both up.

* * *

His grinding motion was reciprocated, intensifying the friction and making Kurapika moan with pleasure. Leorio whispered his name low and meaningfully, sending new shivers down the Kurta's spine. His face was cupped again by the taller man's hand, and hot lips descended upon his own. Eagerly, the blond opened himself up to feel the other's skillful tongue explore him again. Blood rushed down to his groin, making him feel lightheaded as their bodies rubbed against each other in the same sensual way their tongues did. Never before had Kurapika felt the way he did now. He had been with a few women to release tension, but it had been kind of mechanical. Now, every touch from the other man felt like it could burn him, igniting new fire inside of him at every turn, raising his desire until it felt like lava running through his veins.

With the growing yearning, Kurapika's motions became more urgent. His grinding hips pressed into his lover ever more heavily, the friction making him feel better and better. Then, suddenly, Leorio's dexterous, long fingers wrapped around his aching member. Kurapika gasped in surprise and slight shock. A needy moan escaped into the doctor's mouth before their lips parted. The firm grip on his sensitive flesh kept the Kurta from moving, even though he was eager to push himself into the tight, tight hold.

In that sexy, low voice of his, Leorio suggested to stop here and move back to their room. With lust hazy eyes, Kurapika gazed at the other, finding it hard to agree, although some last, sane part of him felt the same way. He didn't want to desecrate their first time with an animalistic hump in the hot spring. Still it wasn't easy to keep the disappointed groan inside when Leorio's strong hand let go of his yearning erection, only to take his arm and urge him out of the water.

Once they were out of the hot spring, Kurapika felt Leorio's eyes roam his naked body, and a new blush spread across his cheeks. It only deepened when he suddenly lost the ground beneath his feet, as Leorio had swept him up in his arms. The Kurta found himself held securely against the taller man's naked body. For a moment he was speechless as two very different feelings waged war inside of him. He was embarrassed by the way he was held and that he was being held at all, since he could walk by himself. At the same time, though, it felt incredibly exciting to be held by the man he loved, to feel that hot, naked body against his own.

When he looked up into Leorio's chocolate brown orbs, they gazed down at him with absolute adoration. The words the other whispered then went straight to Kurapika's heart. For once his pride didn't get in the way. He knew that his feminine looks were part of his allure for the other man, but he didn't worry about that any longer. He had felt Leorio's desire and his passion and he was fully naked right now, his most obvious male attribute standing tall and proud, and yet the other's desire didn't falter.

Kurapika didn't say anything in return, but wrapped his arms around the neck of the taller man. There was a small smile he let him see before he buried his face into Leorio's neck, nuzzling it tenderly and breathing in the warm, musky smell of the man he loved. For a moment nothing happened, but when the doctor started to move, accelerating fast to hurry back to the bathroom, he couldn't help but grin into the other's neck.

* * *

To the taller man's surprise, he didn't get a smack upside the head or an irritated retort from his smaller companion for saying something that could actually damage the other's precious pride. Instead, Kurapika just sent him a small smile before he wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face into the crook of it, intensifying the contact between them. After the action was done, Leorio just stood still in complete shock, the blush on his face intensifying. So…So cuuute! ! ! Kurapika was just fucking adorable and...holy shit, he just wanted to claim the other right then and there!

Continuously cursing the Kurta inside his head then, Leorio started hurrying towards the bathroom. This relationship he had just gotten himself into had just proved that it was going to be the most excruciatingly, frustrating thing he was ever going to experience. Not only did Leorio know that he would hardly get to see Kurapika for the next few years, and that death was going to be staring hungrily down on them for every second of every day (more so for Kurapika now than him), but just the fact that every little thing the Kurta did was either adorable or highly arousing was frustrating in itself. Hell, even Kurapika's adorable factor made him want to pound the other into the nearest flat surface. How was he supposed to keep his sanity between the other worrying him constantly, upsetting him constantly (that was just bound to happen with their attitudes in general), and arousing him constantly?! He was going to end up in a freaking asylum!

…Well, if Kurapika was there with him than that wasn't such a bad deal, actually.

Shaking his head to clear his out of place thoughts, Leorio opened the sliding door to the bathroom with a little difficulty, before he gently placed Kurapika's feet back on the ground. The second after the Kurta left his hold, Leorio could feel a sudden bout of coldness come over him. Kurapika's heat was leaving his body, and damn it if that didn't frustrate the poor doctor further.

Hurriedly heading to the closest area with towels, the tall emission user grabbed a few and made his way back to Kurapika in under a minute. From there, he completely ignored drying his own body off in favor of helping Kurapika. The doctor stared at his blond companion hungrily as he began to dry the other's skin with a towel, Leorio's movements were gentle despite how badly he wanted to dry them as quickly as possible. If he went too fast, though, he would irritate Kurapika's skin and cause a fabric burn, and that's the last thing he wanted to do at the moment.

So, in order to distract himself from his impatience, Leorio started exploring Kurapika's body with his mouth and tongue, trailing after the towel as he dried the other off. He started at Kurapika's neck and went down from there. With every area he dried with the towel, his mouth would descend upon it afterwards to give the other's skin light kisses, nips, and licks. He was so eager to explore everything that the other had to offer that he just couldn't wait any longer!

Kurapika's moans and gasps of pleasure encouraged the older man's actions as he went lower and lower on the other's body. He licked at the other's nipples for a few, teasing seconds before he went lower and sucked on Kurapika's sides as he wiped water droplets from his stomach and back. From there, he licked and nipped at the other's stomach as he dried the Kurta's legs, his tongue teasingly staying above the other's hair line and erection. The young doctor kissed along the sides of Kurapika's shaky legs next, and licked lazy trails against his inner thighs as he dried the other's private areas with delicate dabs of the towel, the noises that Kurapika was making were beginning to drive the taller man insane with lust.

As soon as he was done, though, Leorio let out a predatory growl and tossed the towel aside before he groped Kurapika's backside with possessive hands, loving the gasp it elicited from his partner. Sending Kurapika a mischievous, lustful smirk then, Leorio threw all caution to the wind and sent teasing kisses up the conjurer's pulsating length. Never in a million years would he ever expect himself to be doing this to another male's genitalia, but he found that he actually didn't care at all as he licked along the gland underneath the other's member and sucked gently on the head. The taste wasn't even that bad, and damn if having Kurapika's fingers in his hair wasn't turning him on even more!

Leorio massaged the other's backside for a few, short minutes as he sucked on the tip of Kurapika's length and lapped at the precum that began to flow out. The young doctor didn't do it for too long, though, since he didn't want Kurapika to come just yet. With a teasing smirk and one last lick to the underside of the other's sensitive member, Leorio detached himself from Kurapika and stood up again, noting how frustrated the action seemed to make his partner. The older man licked his lips then to get the last drags of Kurapika's special, unique taste before he grabbed the other towel he had brought with him and handed it over to the Kurta. Kurapika just looked so adorable when he was frustrated.

"It's your turn now…" Leorio let out lowly, the mischievous glint to his eyes never waning. He wanted to see exactly what Kurapika would do with his given chance. Would he do the same thing as Leorio had and explore him? A shiver of anticipation traveled down the doctor's spine at the thought. Hopefully, if Kurapika did do that, he would be able to keep his cool during the whole process and not have sex with the younger man on the bathroom floor. The bed was still his end goal, because he wanted this moment to mean more than just a sexual romp. This was the beginning of their relationship, and, even though Leorio wanted nothing more than to sex Kurapika up like nothing else, he wanted to show the other that he wanted this relationship for Kurapika, and not just the sexual pleasure.

* * *

Once they were inside the bathroom, Leorio let him down gently. Before the Kurta knew it, the doctor was gone and back with a bunch of towels. The blond felt like helpless prey under the hungry gaze of the taller man as he began to dry him down. Kurapika enjoyed the gaze almost as much as the touches. He had long lost hope the other would ever find him attractive in any way, but now he was told he was beautiful and Leorio looked at him like a cheelion staring at the juiciest t-bone steak.

Gently and yet teasingly the towel dried his skin, but moments later the dried bits of skin got wet again, only this time by soft kisses, hot licks and tender nips. Within moments, Kurapika was trembling with lust, moaning and gasping eagerly. The Kurta shakily put his hands on the taller man's shoulders as his nipples were teased just the right way to make his knees go weak. He had no idea how this could be, but Leorio seemed to know exactly what to do to him, every touch giving him more pleasure than the one before. Kurapika wasn't sure how long he would be able to bear it, but there was no way he would stop the other.

Ever lower the doctor went, kneeling before him, kissing his stomach while neglecting the straining flesh that yearned for his touch the most until Kurapika's moans became soft whines. When his inner thighs were lavished by tender licks, his legs shook as the towel finally reached his aching member, but, a moment later, that nice feeling was gone. Kurapika saw the towel flung to the floor, and trembled at the sexy growl Leorio uttered. Possessive hands groped his back cheeks then, making him gasp lustfully. As he looked down at his lover, the other sent him a smirk that sent shivers down his back.

"Y-You don't need to..." The young Kurta tried to tell the man that thought of himself as hetero, but couldn't finish his sentence when hot kisses to his hard erection overwhelmed him and just made him moan lustfully once more.

He weaved his fingers through Leorio's hair then as he tried to keep himself upright with the other hand still holding onto the doctor's shoulder. Just as skillful as the tongue had explored his mouth, it was teasing his hard erection now, making it weep copiously. It was almost incredible that this was Leorio's first time with a man. In the perfect rhythm, the doctor sucked at his head while massaging his backside. Just when Kurapika's eyelids fluttered shut as he was giving in to the incredible feelings the other was bestowing on him, the doctor's actions suddenly stopped.

As Kurapika looked down, he barely saw the other's smirk as Leorio stood up. Absolute sexual frustration made the Kurta pout then when a towel was handed to him and he was told it was his turn. The mischievous twinkle in his lover's eyes infuriated the blond. The bastard! Yet, as he stood before the other now, he finally had the chance to enjoy watching the man in all his naked glory. Towel still in hand, Kurapika took his time in letting his eyes roam over his tall lover's body, not too shy about taking a good look at Leorio's impressive erection, then. Biting his lower lip, he softly hissed before he looked up into the other's eyes again.

Just like Leorio before him, Kurapika used the towel to dry the other man, only he just used one hand to do so while the other stroked the dried skin, and teased a nipple by rubbing against it. When Leorio's chest was dry, Kurapika let his fingers spread in the black hair right in the middle of the other's chest. The tiny curls were softer than what they looked like. With short nails, he gently scratched there with a low growl, before his hand slid to the right to teasingly twirl a nipple. His other hand haphazardly rubbed the towel over Leorio's stomach as he flashed a lustful smirk up at his lover. He kissed the left nipple then, teasing the peak with his tongue, only to torture it with his teeth the next moment.

Kurapika enjoyed the groans the doctor uttered and the hands that reached out for him. With both hands he used the towel on Leorio's groin then. Gently, he dabbed at the hard flesh, cupped the sack with the towel and gently massaged it. The Kurta was about to drop to his knees, too then, even though he knew it would be a little painful for him with his hurt leg, but he never got around to that. With a low growl the towel was torn from his hand and he was swept back up into Leorio's arms. Obviously, the other couldn't stand the teasing he liked to bestow himself. He didn't want to wait any longer, but neither did Kurapika. Again, he wrapped his arms around the doctor's neck as he was carried into their bedroom where their futon was already laid out.

"Ehm...can you let me down, please?" Kurapika asked then.

A surprised and slightly startled doctor did as he was asked. The Kurta went straight for his bag then, getting out a nondescript tube he handed to Leorio when he returned. There was a rosy blush on his cheeks when he looked at the other.

"You'll need that," he said softly, looking away then and hoping that he didn't need to explain its use to the doctor.

* * *

As Kurapika's eyes roved over him, Leorio couldn't suppress the lustful shudder that coursed through his system. Just having the other's eyes on him was enough to turn him on like nothing else.

When the Kurta began to dry him then with one hand, Leorio groaned as the other hand was rubbed against his nipple for a few teasing seconds. Kurapika then left his nipple in order to spread his fingers through his chest hair as he dried his stomach. The young doctor watched his partner's eyes flash in wonder as a sexy growl left his lips and he scratched his chest slightly in a possessive fashion. He never would have expected Kurapika to like chest hair. If he had known this, he would have stopped himself from shaving it all off the moment he had met the other. He had only shaved it off in the first place because he knew that most women liked smooth-chested guys.

Leorio was brought out of his thoughts the next second then when Kurapika started twisting his nipple again with his fingers, a gasp of surprise leaving the emission user's lips. He then saw Kurapika send him a lustful smirk before he licked his other nipple while he continued to tweak the first. Leorio groaned in pleasure then as he felt the other's tongue tease and swirl around his nipple before kneading it gently with his teeth. Leorio seriously had no idea that his nipples were so sensitive. He couldn't remember them being that way when he was with all of those women.

"Shit," the rookie hunter cursed under his breath as Kurapika continued to wreck pleasurable havoc on his body. Leorio had to reach out and steady himself on the other's shoulders the next second as he felt his legs becoming weak. That feeling was nothing in comparison to what came next, though. Before Leorio knew it, his legs were growing even weaker as Kurapika grabbed onto his shaft and sac with his towel, and began to massage them. The doctor continuously cursed under his breath at the amazing feeling, his breath coming in shorter gasps. It was a seriously frustrating feeling, though. The towel separated him from what he truly wanted. Leorio knew that it would feel even more amazing if Kurapika's soft skin was against his, feeling him.

The taller man's lust began to grow exponentially with each second that passed by, his urge to feel the other against him, to be within him, rising to an almost painful level. Unable to take the torture a second longer, Leorio deemed himself dry enough and tore the towel away from Kurapika's hands. As soon as the dreaded thing was away from him, he scooped Kurapika back up into his arms and hurried over to the bedroom. To the older man's shock, though, the futon for their room was already laid out. Well how convenient!

Before Leorio could move over to the bed and place Kurapika down, the Kurta asked to be put down immediately. Surprised by such a declaration, and a little disappointed since he wanted to lay Kurapika down all romantic-like on the futon, Leorio just placed the other's feet gently on the ground, and watched how he went over to his bag to grab something. Once the object of his desire was in his hands, Kurapika approached him again and handed over said object with a blush adorning his cheeks, telling him that he'd need it. Leorio just stared at the other in confusion for a second before he looked down at the tube in his hands. The young doctor's eyes widened the next second as he realized he was holding lube.

"Why do you—?!" The doctor asked in a startled fashion, unable to complete his question as a blush of his own spread across his face. He had wanted to ask why the other was carrying something like this around with them for their entire vacation, but the images that popped up into his head were enough to silence him and turn him on like crazy at the same time. It made sense for Leorio to carry around something like this (in actuality, he had petroleum jelly with him, but that was perfectly normal for a doctor to have), but Kurapika's only reason would be to…to use it on himself.

It seemed that the blond Kurta in question realized where his train of thought was going, because he blushed even more profusely, making Leorio want to jump him even more. Before he could, though, he realized there was something else that he had to do before they could get started.

"Here, you go and lay down," Leorio offered the lube back to the other then. "I have to do something myself."

Kurapika seemed a bit confused but he complied anyway as Leorio headed towards the closet on the opposite end of the room. If he remembered correctly, his friend had told him that there was a 'no disturbing' sign somewhere in there that he could use.

Opening the closet the next second, Leorio was able to find the little sign with ease. It was a sign that he could lean up against the outside of their door so that the maids could see it and not bother them in the morning if they wanted to sleep in. With that in mind, the young doctor slid open the door to their room a bit and slipped the sign out to support it against the outside wall. With that done, he closed the door and turned around, only for his breath to catch in his throat at the sight that awaited him. Kurapika was laying down on the futon, the comforter pooling around his feet and leaving him completely exposed. The Kurta was staring back at him expectantly, wantonly, and it took all of Leorio' self-control to not come right then and there.

Taking a deep breath and counting backwards in his head to calm his raging erection down a bit, Leorio made his way over to his newfound lover and joined him on the large futon, his body hovering over the other's possessively.

"You have got to be the sexiest person I've ever laid eyes on," the doctor whispered out huskily then, before he reached a hand out to gently stroke the other's face, his lustful eyes turning gentle as he came to the realization that this was really happening. "Are you ready?" He asked Kurapika then just to make absolutely sure that the other had no intention of going back. Leorio was sure that he'd be devastated if the other changed his mind now. He wanted him so much then that he found it hard to even breathe.

* * *

Leorio didn't ask the question he had feared, but he did something that was equally as embarrassing. Kurapika knew the doctor had found his own answer with the way his words trailed off, and by the wide-eyes that looked at him as a blush spread across the other's cheeks. The Kurta's own blush deepened to a crimson color, yet there was a little defiant gleam in his eyes. He had admitted to masturbate during their little game of 'Truth or Dare' hadn't he? And with what they were about to do now, why was it such a shock to the doctor that he'd use lube to achieve gratification? He had had no idea that they'd be sharing rooms for their vacation when he came here, after all. Before he looked away, though, he understood that the doctor wasn't appalled by the implication but more like intrigued, at least there was that.

He was given back his tube and asked to lie down then, while Leorio had something to do still. "_What could that be_," the Kurta asked himself, but did as he was asked. While he dropped to the floor a little awkwardly because of his tender leg, he kept an eye on the doctor and smiled once he understood the man's intention. It was kind of sweet with the way he took care to make sure they weren't disturbed.

Kurapika pushed down the comforter to the end of the futon. He wasn't some blushing bride that hid herself under the covers, and Leorio had seen everything there was to see already anyway. The nights on the island were warm enough, and Kurapika didn't want the comforter to get in the way if things got a little wild, which he kind of hoped for.

Just when he had made himself comfortable, Leorio was done making sure they wouldn't get any unwanted visitors. When his new found lover turned around and looked down at him, Kurapika felt like he was melting under the smoldering gaze. His heart beat faster and his stomach did somersaults at the burning desire he saw in Leorio' eyes. Kurapika had wished for something like this happening for so long, but never had he imagined the doctor would fall for him quite like this. He shivered in anticipation as he watched the other finally approach and make his intentions and his experience very clear by going right down to business.

Although the young Kurta had fantasized about it many times, this would be the first time he submitted to another man. He trusted Leorio, but he still couldn't help but feel a little nervous, despite his brave front. But when the taller man hovered above him, whispering huskily how sexy he was, and looking down at him with hungry eyes, Kurapika didn't care. He wanted to be with Leorio, feel his desire, feel him and be one with him. Once more the doctor asked him if he was ready as he tenderly stroked his face.

Kurapika reached out to wrap his arms around the other's neck. With all the love and the desire he felt for the other man, he looked up at him.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he whispered back.

With absolute trust, he spread his legs invitingly. With a little pull at Leorio's neck, he urged the taller man into another kiss. Kurapika moaned eagerly when the doctor growled possessively into his mouth as he descended upon the willing body. Once more their tongues danced and wrestled lustfully. In his eagerness to feel as much of the other as he could, the Kurta wrapped his legs around the doctor. Finally their height difference didn't matter anymore, and their hard erections touched and rubbed against each other. Wantonly, the blond moaned into Leorio's mouth. In answer the doctor reached down to grab hold of his butt, massaging the firm flesh as he pressed Kurapika against him to heighten the friction for both of them.

By the time their kiss ended they were both panting. Kurapika was trembling in need.

"Leorio...please...I can't wait," he groaned softly, urging the other on by moving his leg over the doctor's back.

Going by the moan he got in answer, Kurapika was sure his love was feeling the same way as him. He took the lube he had put down next to the futon then and squirted a copious amount into the hand Leorio held out to him. As relaxed as possible under the circumstances, the Kurta lay back on the futon, his legs spread to give the doctor easy access.

"Y-you should start with one," the blond advised with a new blush dusting his cheeks.

Leorio told him that he should relax, that he'd be careful, and that the Kurta didn't need to fear anything.

"I don't...because I trust you." Kurapika looked up at Leorio then and it was obvious he really meant what he said.

When the cool, wet gel touched his hot cleft, the Kurta hissed and arched slightly. A moment later he was moaning and writhing beneath the taller man as a long, dexterous finger teased his entrance. Leorio gently rubbed and massaged the muscle in just the right way that it easily gave way once he pushed a little more. With a deep moan, Kurapika felt the doctor's finger enter him. When he looked at Leorio then, his still brown irises had a glowing crimson corona.

"More," he moaned as he pressed his heels into the futon and lifted his butt to ease the other's passage.

* * *

Leorio's question was answered the next moment when Kurapika wrapped his arms around his neck and stared up at him with all the love and desire in the world. The young doctor found himself unable to breathe yet again, and felt a shiver of want run down his spine as he felt Kurapika spread his legs below him. Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit….

Turned on more than he had ever been in his life, by the time Kurapika nudged his neck downwards in order to kiss him, Leorio was growling possessively as he took the hint and the other's lips. Kurapika was his, only his, and he was going to make sure the other realized that tonight with their union.

The next few moments went by in a blur of unrestrained pleasure then as Leorio kissed Kurapika breathless. At some point, the Kurta wrapped his leg around his hip and ground their erections together so, in his blind lust, Leorio grabbed onto Kurapika's butt and pressed themselves together even more, the two of them moaning lustfully into their kiss. The friction and the urgency built between them until they both had to come up for air.

As the young doctor stopped his actions and tried to regain the oxygen he had just lost, he noticed how hard Kurapika was trembling beneath him. As he stared at the sexually-ruffled Kurta below him—his cheeks rosy, lips slightly swollen, and eyes burning with intense need— Kurapika begged him to start as he rubbed his leg up and down his back. Leorio couldn't stop the moan of intense desire that left him at the other's wanton display. He swore that Kurapika was seriously going to be the end of him someday.

He saw Kurapika grab the tube of lube then, so he held his hand out towards the other. After the blond was done squirting the large amount of lube into his hand, Leorio watched as the other got comfortable below him and spread his legs yet again in what had to be the sexiest manner imaginable. Damn, he just wanted to skip the whole stretching process and ram himself into the other's heat…

Thankfully, before Leorio could lose himself to his intense lust, Kurapika offered that he should start with one finger, a cute blush dusting his cheeks as the words left his mouth. The doctor's lustful eyes dimmed slightly as gentle affection overtook them. He couldn't afford to be careless in this situation. He could seriously hurt Kurapika if he didn't prepare the other correctly.

Wanting to make sure that he made the other experience the least amount of pain possible, Leorio rubbed the other's hip affectionately as he reassured, "Don't worry, just relax as best as you can. I haven't done this before, but I _know_ how to do this. I'm a doctor, after all. So don't worry, I'll be careful. You don't have to fear a thing."

Kurapika just answered him with the sincerest gaze he had ever seen the other bestow on him and told him that he trusted him. The taller man felt so touched then that he found himself speechless. Sending Kurapika a loving, adoring smile, the young doctor started the process that would get the both of them to where they truly wanted to be. As he spread the lube across his three fingers, he traced one along the cleft of the blond's ass before he started to massage the other's entrance with long, languid circles. Even though he only knew what he was doing from theory, he seemed to be doing the right thing, because Kurapika was squirming and moaning beneath him, his body language practically asking for more.

Whimpering slightly under his breath at such a beautiful sight, Leorio tried to focus more on what he was doing and slightly pushed his finger into the other's entrance, tight heat automatically consuming him. Holy crap, was it supposed to feel this amazing?!

Kurapika just moaned even louder beneath him before he noticed the other press his heels into the futon and arch his back even more, the blacklist hunter's voice begging for more of him. Leorio just shivered in anticipation as a groan of frustration left his throat; he wanted to feel the other so badly!

"You shouldn't put too much pressure on your heel like that," the aroused doctor mentioned then once he had taken a steady breath to calm himself down. Before Kurapika could say anything, Leorio hooked his arm underneath Kurapika's still injured leg and hoisted the leg up slightly so that the other wasn't putting pressure on his bruised shin. While he did this, he slowly pushed his finger in deeper into the other's passage before withdrawing it and pushing it back in again in a slow, careful rhythm. With each, tentative thrust, his finger delved in deeper to Kurapika's heat and picked up in speed. Leorio smirked in a pleased fashion to himself as he took in Kurapika's reaction, the other's eyes now closed in rapture as he focused on the friction his finger created.

Excited to see how the other would react next, Leorio thrust his finger in one more time, and curled it at just the right moment, the tip of his finger brushing a small bundle of nerves he knew would be there.

* * *

The answer to Kurapika's plead wasn't quite what he expected. Leorio told him not to put pressure on his heel and lifted his bruised leg up. To the Kurta, it felt like he was stretched in a different way then, opened up even more to the doctor, and that's when he felt the other's finger push in deeper. The finger withdrew next, only to push in deeper again.

Kurapika moaned at the feeling. He had done this to himself before but it had never felt as good as it did now. Leorio's finger pushed in deep and fast, the feeling so delicious, it was almost too much. The blond's eyelids fluttered shut as he was caught up in passion. His body moved with the doctor's motion as good as he could in his position. Once more, the doctor's long finger pushed in deep, only this time it curled and hit his good spot.

"AH!" Kurapika cried out, arching his back as much as he could.

With his cry, his eyes flew open again, and a crimson fire fully took over his irises. The sexual arousal that excited his body was reflected in his burning eyes. He could not remember ever having felt this good when he had touched himself.

"Leorio...more...please," he begged then, looking at the other man with his glowing irises.

He didn't see the startled look in the doctor's eyes, as his head dropped back to the pillow in anticipation of the next thrust. A second later, he felt Leorio repeat his action and shouted out again. The next sound that escaped him, though, was a soft hiss, as the other pushed a second finger inside of him. The friction increased, making Kurapika feel every little movement even more intensely.

"Ah...Leorio...feels...so good," he moaned as his hands clawed at the futon and his body tried to move with the other's rhythm.

Getting touched by Leorio in this intimate way was what Kurapika had dreamed of and had fantasized about but never in his wildest dreams had it felt like this. It was real and it was good. With his self-imposed mission, and the guilt he had carried around for the longest time, the Kurta had not believed that he deserved something good to happen to him. He had not even believed it ever could. But Leorio had convinced him that he deserved a little happiness, too; only this was more, so much more. It was like the Gods were smiling on him.

The two fingers plunged into his tight channel again and curled at the perfect moment, making him cry out once more. The next moment, though, Kurapika hissed and bit his lower lip, as a third finger tried to squeeze into his tightness, too. Leorio stopped in his tracks then, obviously having seen the signs of distress.

"D-Don't stop...go on," the conjurer panted, trying to consciously relax as he pushed back to help the fingers go in even against the slight pain he felt. "I...I can take it..."

* * *

A scream of rapture flew from Kurapika's lips as soon as Leorio hit the other's good spot, waves of practically unrestrained anticipation coursing through the young doctor's body at the sight of the other. Leorio was surprised the next moment, though, when Kurapika opened his eyes in order to look at him and beg for more. The taller man almost jumped in surprise to have Kurapika's intense, ruby gaze fall onto him for a split second before the Kurta laid back down. He knew that Kurapika's gaze had been starting to turn red, but, since his blond companion had had his eyes shut for the last few minutes, Leorio had actually forgotten about that little fact. So, needless to say, to see his lover's eyes completely crimson in that moment was a startling surprise…for more reasons than one.

Feeling intrigued about getting a better look at Kurapika's eyes again (because there was something…different about them) as well as continuing with what he was doing, Leorio thrust his finger into Kurapika once more and hit his prostate again before starting to push in a second finger. He noticed Kurapika hiss in slight discomfort at the intrusion, but he was moaning with need a few seconds later as the older man started thrusting and spreading his fingers inside of the other. After a minute, Leorio decided to take the final step.

Making sure that he hit Kurapika's prostate again, Leorio started to push the third finger into his lover's tight channel, but stopped automatically upon hearing a hiss of pain escape the other. Leorio wondered on what he should do to continue as Kurapika begged him to keep going and stated that he could handle the pain.

"I don't doubt you can," Leorio's voice came out then as a soft, affectionate murmur as his gaze met Kurapika's vibrant red. "But let me try to make it easier on you…"

With that said, Leorio detached his gaze from the other (he was certain there really was something different about Kurapika's eyes at the moment, but he still couldn't put his finger on it) and lowered his face down to kiss the Kurta's stomach. As the doctor started pushing in his third finger, he tried to distract Kurapika with soft kisses along his member, sucking along the other's stomach and hips, and licking the other's inner thighs. His motions were gentle and fleeting, so that they wouldn't overwhelm the Kurta, but they were enough to distract his beloved as Leorio fully sheathed his three fingers into the other. From there, the emission user took his time in stretching and thrusting his fingers into the blond's passage, Kurapika's grunts of pain soon turning into moans of pleasure. When Leorio felt like it was finally time, he thrust his fingers into the other as deep as they could go and hit the other's good spot. The scream that emanated from the Kurta was the last driving force in Leorio's patience. He had to claim the other _now_!

Slipping his fingers out of the moaning conjurer, Leorio gave Kurapika some time to calm down (he didn't want the other ejaculating too soon, after all) as he grabbed the bottle of lube for himself. After squirting a generous amount into his hand, he rubbed it along his aching shaft, mixing it in with the precum that had started to dribble from the tip. Once he was done, Leorio positioned himself over Kurapika's body, the Kurta squirming with impatience. The doctor stared down into those beautiful ruby eyes again with all the love and desire in the world, before he swooped down and claimed the other's lips in a searing kiss. As his tongue tangled together with Kurapika's with natural ease, he positioned himself against Kurapika's entrance and started to push in slowly. Leorio was practically overwhelmed by the intense heat that hit his sensitive shaft, but he tried his best to distract himself as he continued to kiss Kurapika breathlessly, his member pushing into Kurapika's tight heat carefully in order for his lover to adjust.

* * *

Although the fingers still halted in their advance, Leorio told him that he didn't doubt his ability to bear with the pain. This was nothing, really, not compared to fighting with a broken arm. Yet the doctor said he wanted to make it easier on him, but how?

A soft sigh escaped the Kurta then. Sweet kisses were placed on his stomach, their fleeting nature making the tight muscles there twitch. His sighs turned into low moans as Leorio's hot lips descended on his hard flesh. The doctor's plan seemed to work out. With his attention distracted by the arousing kisses and licks, it was easier to relax as the three fingers slowly squeezed their way into his tightness. A few grunts of pain still escaped the Kurta's lips, but the tender care Leorio bestowed on him helped a lot in order to bear with it.

Once the three fingers set a slow rhythm, delving into him, Kurapika soon lost himself to the feeling, once more moving with his love's motion and moaning lustfully. If it felt this good already, when only Leorio's fingers were pleasuring him, what would it be like once they really became one? Kurapika couldn't consider this question for too long, since the doctor once more hit his prostate at the perfect moment, making him scream in ecstasy. The next moment, the fingers vanished, leaving him feeling empty and cold. A low whine left the Kurta then as he looked at Leorio, fearing for a moment he might have done something wrong, something that had turned off his beloved doctor. Had the other one changed his mind? But when he watched his love, he saw how he was preparing himself now, sliding his slick hand over the thick, hard shaft. The sight was sexy as hell.

Leorio stretched out above him once more, and Kurapika wrapped his arms around his love's neck. When their lips met again in a passionate kiss, he felt the big, rock-hard tip of the other's erection press against his entrance. The Kurta groaned into the kiss as the head breached his still tight ring muscle, making him feel like he was stretched to his utmost limits. There was a searing pain but it paled against the searing heat of their kiss. Kurapika wanted this to happen with all his body and soul. Holding Leorio tight, like he never wanted to let go ever again, he let his love take possession of his mouth as well as the rest of his body.

The doctor was careful, going slow to give him time to adjust. Still, the stretching feeling wouldn't subside. As he took in more and more of the huge doctor, Kurapika wasn't too sure he would be able to take it. He had been impressed with his love's size but right now there was a little bit of fear bubbling up inside of him on whether he could even take it all in! Kurapika didn't realize that he had taken hold of the doctor's shoulders and was squeezing them tightly.

When Leorio's lips finally set him free, the Kurta took in deep breaths like some drowning person that had just broken the ocean's surface. The pain that shone in Kurapika's eyes only slowly subsided. Once it did, though, his tight grip on the other's shoulders loosened and then he finally realized it. The doctor was fully sheathed inside of him. They were as close as two people could get. They were one.

"L-Leorio," Kurapika whispered in wonder then. His hands slipped into the doctor's raven hair. "Leorio...I love you...I love you so much."

The Kurta's crimson eyes shone with tears as he was overwhelmed by emotion. There was still a little pain, but that only made the feeling of Leorio being inside of him all the more real. It was all he had dreamed of and hoped for, and yet it was so much more.

* * *

Leorio wasn't all surprised when he felt Kurapika dig his fingers into his shoulders a few seconds later. He knew that the stretch was going to be painful for the other, no matter what he did. So, in order to distract the other (and himself) even further, he started kissing him with more vigor, pouring everything he had into that single kiss as he pushed himself deeper into the other's tight, addicting heat.

When the taller man was fully sheathed inside of the other, he parted from Kurapika's lips for much needed air. Leorio gasped in shaking breaths of oxygen as the intensity of the moment began to fully take hold of him. He was finally inside of Kurapika; they were finally one.

He heard Kurapika whisper his name in wonder then before the Kurta's hands slipped off of his shoulders to weave themselves through his hair. Leorio could only stare completely transfixed at the other as his lover's scarlet eyes shone up at him with intense love and unshed tears. All of a sudden, Leorio finally understood the difference in the Kurta's eyes that he had seen earlier. Every time he had seen Kurapika's eyes turn scarlet, the other had been infuriated about something. Leorio had always found Kurapika's scarlet eyes to be beautiful, yet horrific at the same time. Fear would always consume him whenever he saw those devilish eyes. But, now, as he stared down into the other's beautiful ruby orbs, that fear wasn't even present. Kurapika's eyes shone with such warmth then, such happiness, that it only seemed to exemplify the beauty of the other. Instead of hellfire red, Kurapika was looking at him with loving crimson.

"Kurapika…" Leorio whispered out breathlessly then as tears came to his own eyes. His lover was just too beautiful for words. Just knowing that the other was just as touched by this moment as he was only made their situation all the more potent, all the more real, and all the more amazing. Leorio had never felt something like this before, and he never wanted to share it with anyone else. "I love you, too. So much…" The taller man continued on shaking breath before he leaned down and captured Kurapika's lips in a meaningful kiss.

The next few moments were filled with loving words and tender kisses as Leorio waited for Kurapika to adjust. When his lover slightly moved his hips against him, the moment between them filled with the most intimate of atmospheres, Leorio took the hint and began to move within the other. The older man stared lovingly down at his beloved as he started to thrust slowly into him, taking in Kurapika's passion-filled irises with a smoldering gaze. Pretty soon, though, they couldn't keep eye contact as the feelings of the moment overtook them, their eyes closing in rapture as Leorio increased the paces of his thrusts. Leorio really tried to focus on what he was doing, to make the moment last as long as possible, but Kurapika's delicious moans, the amazing friction they created as they moved together as one, and the intense heat of the other's body surrounded him so completely that he just couldn't help but fully submit himself to the moment. His own moans of ecstasy mixed with Kurapika's then as he started thrusting faster and harder into the other upon request, hitting the other's sweet spot every couple of thrusts. Sweet nothings filled the air between them as they both lost themselves to the moment then, nothing else existing in that time except for the other.

Feeling himself drawing closer to the inevitable end a few minutes later, Leorio decided to lift Kurapika's other leg as well. He placed both of the Kurta's legs upon his shoulder then to change the angle and make him sink deeper into the other's passage. Grabbing possessively onto the conjurer's hips then, Leorio started slamming himself into the other's heat as fast and as hard as he could, his member hitting Kurapika's prostate directly with every single thrust. The pleasure was so mind blowing by that point that Leorio couldn't even think on a logical level anymore. He did everything by pure instinct as he gave Kurapika his absolute all, his body shaking with impending release.

* * *

The same love that the Kurta tried to show, he saw reflected in Leorio's eyes. Their warm chocolate brown almost overwhelmed him with their deep emotions shining down on him. Kurapika knew then that he didn't need to fear Leorio changing his mind, that the other really, truly did love him. When the doctor whispered his name, it was like an embrace, his words of love penetrating him and filling him with the warmest feeling.

Leorio's lips descended on his again. Their kiss was tender and sweet as they poured their love for each other into it. Kurapika had never felt like this before. He loved Leorio with all his heart and felt this love returned. There was nothing that could compare to this feeling. They whispered sweet words of love between more kisses as the both of them just reveled in the new experience of being united for the first time, but after a few moments, the urge to feel more became stronger until it was overwhelming. Kurapika experimentally moved his hips, moaning softly as he felt the big, hard member move a little bit inside of him.

His own movement urged his love into motion in turn. Leorio rolled his hips, moving slowly at first. The feeling was so intense, it was almost overwhelming the young Kurta. Touching himself had been nothing like this. His fingers gently massaged the back of Leorio's skull as he moaned in ecstasy with every little move of the other. They gazed into each other's eyes, watching the wonder and passion reflected there until it became too much for the both of them and they closed their eyes in bliss.

The speed of Leorio's thrusts picked up then and Kurapika welcomed that. He moved with his love as much as he possibly could, moaning and whispering his desire for the taller man.

"Ah! More...please...Leorio...harder...faster," he begged between ragged breaths.

Screams of pure ecstasy mixed in with his moans and sighs when the doctor's deep thrusts targeted his good spot, sending bolts of lightning up and down his spine. Some last sane part of the Kurta wondered whether it was as good for Leorio as it was for him, since he was the only one screaming like that. In that moment, the doctor put both of his legs onto his shoulder. Kurapika's ass was lifted fully off the futon, and, with a groan, he felt the other's hard erection push into him even deeper than before. How was that even possible? Kurapika didn't know, and even though it felt like all his breath was pushed out of him at the same time, he still craved to feel Leorio like this; as deep as humanly possible.

Two nimble, sensitive and yet very strong hands took hold of his hips next. When the doctor slammed into him then, Kurapika screamed in pure ecstasy. He had lost all control of the situation and was at Leorio's mercy. Usually, the Kurta needed the feeling of being in control, of having a tight grip on every situation, but right now it made the moment even more exquisite; to just be and experience. Kurapika had to let go of the doctor's hair when his legs were lifted. They were over his head now; angled to claw at the edge of the pillow his head rested on as the tension grew in his body.

Every hard thrust hit his prostate now, making him scream and tremble. Kurapika was close, so close. He almost couldn't bear all the feelings the other made him feel anymore, and yet something was missing.

"Touch me! Please...touch me, Leorio!" Kurapika begged again.

Even though the Kurta's plead wasn't too explicit, the doctor seemed to understand instantly what he wanted. The doctor's long fingered, skillful hand wrapped around his weeping shaft the next moment, and one jerk was enough. With one more scream, the Kurta's body shook. His cum sprayed his arching body, even splashing up to his chin as his orgasm tore through him. His internal muscles rippled and clenched around the hard shaft buried so deep inside of him, trying to take Leorio with him on his own waves of ecstasy as he moaned the other's name over and over again with all the love he felt.

* * *

Through his pleasure-filled haze, Leorio was barely able to hear Kurapika's demanding scream. He did hear it, though, and automatically went into action without too much thought. He took one of his hands off of the other's hips in order to grasp Kurapika's leaking erection and pumped it in time to his next desperate thrust. With that single motion, Kurapika came in his hand with a rapture-filled scream, the smaller man repeating his name over and over again as his inner muscles tightened and spasmed around his pulsating flesh. The very sight of the other, coupled with Kurapika's breathless, lustful whispers of his name and the increased friction the other's channel provided him, brought the taller man over the edge a few seconds later. He came longer and harder than he could ever remember in his life as Kurapika's name fell from his lips in a scream of ecstasy.

Leorio rode out his orgasm then as he continued to thrust into the other, his lover's inner walls tightening their hold upon his shaft even more greedily as his essence entered him. With one last shuddering thrust, and a shaky gasp of air, Leorio was completely spent. He was used to being able to go two or even three rounds when it came to sex, but just one round with Kurapika was enough to thoroughly exhaust him in the greatest way possible. The intensity of that single moment was worth more than the innumerable rounds of sex he had had with his other partners combined.

Barely even able to keep himself upright, Leorio tried to catch his breath as his eyes met Kurapika's, the other looking exhausted but completely satiated just like he felt in that moment. The young doctor let out a soft, breathlessly, happy chuckle as the meaning of the moment fully hit him then. Kurapika and him had finally done it; they had completed each other in the greatest way possible, and now they had the opportunity to not only look forward to their future years together, but to also look forward to more moments like this.

Feeling happier than he could ever remember, Leorio lay down beside Kurapika then. As he slipped out of the other, he wrapped his arms around his younger lover and brought the other as close to him as possible, entwining their legs and placing a meaningful kiss on the Kurta's lips to cover up the other's whimpers of loss. He didn't like the feeling of separating from Kurapika either, since he had felt momentarily empty as soon as he did so, but as long as the other was beside him, it was just as good, just as perfect.

As Leorio disentangled his tongue from Kurapika's to gather his breath once again, one of his hands came up to gently stroke the other's face, taking in the beauty of the happy look Kurapika sent him, and the true beauty of the other's still red eyes.

"You're eyes are so different than what I'm used to," Leorio couldn't help but comment then as he stared at the other with love and wonder, his chocolate orbs never leaving Kurapika's scarlet. "Usually, whenever I saw your eyes turn scarlet, it was because you were angry or very upset about something. Honestly, whenever you looked at me with those eyes, I would always feel fear, and I would worry about you because I wanted to take that pain you were feeling away. I would always feel helpless, though, because you'd always go your own way, feeling like the pain was only yours to bear," the taller man added sadly as he tightened his hold upon the other in a protective gesture. "But now, when I look into your eyes, I don't feel that fear anymore," Leorio whispered out lovingly with a warm smile then. "All I feel is warmth, and the love you feel for me…and it's just so different from what I'm used to seeing from you…"

The young doctor took a moment to gather his thoughts then before he continued, his voice turning serious. "I honestly think that the world is wrong about the scarlet eyes of your people, Kurapika. They think that the anger and despair shining in their eyes is beautiful, and in a sense, I think I understand why. The color of the scarlet eyes is mesmerizing in a hauntingly beautiful way, and it's because of the discomfort you get from seeing something so surreal that it actually makes them appealing…but what those people don't understand is that that isn't their true beauty; it's like a fake, disgusting substitute for something they've never seen…something that they'll never see."

Leorio held Kurapika's face in both of his hands then as he stared deeply into the other's eyes, his thumbs coming out to wipe at the stray tears that began to descend upon his love's cheeks.

"This is the true beauty of the scarlet eyes," the emission user spoke with an air of complete understanding then. "They're supposed to shine with love and _happiness_. They're not the eyes of a demon, but of a _human being_ with hopes and dreams just like everybody else. Those sick bastards got it completely wrong; they completely misunderstood!" Leorio finished on shaking breath as tears started to come to his own eyes. All of a sudden, the extermination of the Kurta clan hit him with such devastating effect that he didn't know what to do with himself. He had felt sick to his stomach upon hearing the horrible deaths of Kurapika's loved ones before, but now that he held Kurapika in his arms, now that he saw everything that the Kurta had to offer him, the sudden thought that Kurapika was only with him then out of pure luck hit him with a sickening bolt of realization. He could have easily been exterminated with the rest of his clan, and his eyes could be placed in a jar right now…The whole scenario hit just too close to his heart. Leorio suddenly understood Kurapika's pain a little bit better then. Every one of his clansmens' eyes had belonged to an actual person, an _innocent _person who had loved ones of their own, and they had been persecuted and killed for the sickest and most misunderstood reasons imaginable, and now they were used as freaking wall decorations. Just knowing that people in this day and age would easily try to kill Kurapika for the same reasons made him want to throw up.

"I-I don't want to lose you," Leorio choked out then as he felt his hands begin to shake along with his voice. All of a sudden, the death of Kurapika seemed all the more real, all the more possible as they drew closer to the end of their vacation. As soon as they went their separate ways again, Kurapika would be entering into a world that would easily try and take advantage of him if they ever found out his origins. He couldn't lose Kurapika, not now, not after they were finally able to share this moment together.

* * *

Warm semen filled the Kurta's body for the first time as his own name filled his ears. Leorio screamed his name in ecstasy as he came deep inside of him. There were squishy, wet sounds as the other kept moving, thrusting into him. Even though he was spent already, Kurapika gasped and trembled with every new thrust. He had had no idea that an orgasm could ever last this long. He felt boneless and totally spent, and yet he would have loved for it to go on forever, but Leorio eventually stopped all motion, and just gazed down at him. For a second, the Kurta was absolutely baffled when the other one chuckled, but he could see and feel it was a heartfelt, happy expression. Leorio seemed blissful, and that was how Kurapika felt himself. He just smiled tenderly at the taller man's antics.

The next moment, though, the doctor lay down next to him and slid out of him in the process. Kurapika whimpered at the intense feeling of loss that overcame him then. He rarely allowed himself to enjoy anything too much. He had been sure he wasn't allowed to feel happiness after what had happened to his clan. Tonight had been the first time in a very long time he had allowed himself to revel in it. Losing their union almost felt like losing this happiness he had finally found, but Leorio just wrapped his arms around him. Pulling him in tightly, the doctor kissed him until he had drowned out the soft whimpers of loss by holding him close and wrapping his loving presence around the Kurta. Sighing softly into the kiss, the blond wrapped his arms around the other, too, wanting to feel as much of him as possible.

A warm and gentle hand stroked his cheek when they parted for breath. Kurapika smiled at his new lover, enjoying every little touch. Leorio spoke to him then of his eyes. The Kurta hadn't fully realized that his eyes had changed color during sex, but it made sense, and now that the other had mentioned it, he felt it, too. He had just been too distracted with all the new feelings and sensations to care about it. Hearing Leorio tell him how he feared his eyes, though, hurt the Kurta a bit. The other really should know that he would never hurt him! But a moment later, he understood that he had gotten it wrong. Leorio didn't fear for himself but for Kurapika.

When the doctor continued a moment later and shared his thoughts, he said something the Kurta never expected. In this moment of love and bliss, he conjured the darkest memories in the blond. With his descriptions, the painful memories took hold and shone through in his scarlet irises. Kurapika couldn't hold his tears in with the images that came to him. Why would Leorio choose such a moment as this to confront him with his pain?

A second later, he understood. His lover had understood something he needed to speak out loud, and what he said, sent warm waves through the Kurta then. For the first time since he had lost his clan, he felt like someone understood him, understood his nature. When he looked into Leorio's eyes then, he saw his own pain and loss reflected in them; saw his own tears swim in them. The doctor choked out that he didn't want to lose him as his hand shook against the Kurta's cheek. Through his tears, Kurapika smiled then. With his hand, he cupped the other's cheek.

"You won't lose me. Not if I can help it, Leorio. I've got you now and I won't give you up without a fight. I've got a reason to live that has nothing to do with revenge and blood and death. You are most precious to me. I don't want to hurt you. I love you. I will do anything I can to return to you like I promised."

Kurapika stretched a little to softly kiss the doctor's lips. He promised as much as he could. There were no guaranties, of course, but he intended to keep his promise. Still, he didn't want to let these heavy thoughts pull down their most happy moment any further.

"I won't hurt you again like I did here," he said softly, stretching again to tenderly kiss the last shadow of the black eye that the doctor still had. "I'm really sorry for that, but I didn't know how you felt then, and you were turning me on pretty badly. I couldn't bear the thought that if I submitted to you, you'd be disgusted with what we did in the morning. I stopped you with the first way available to me..." Kurapika smiled in a weird mixture between sheepish and apologetic.

The hand that had cupped the doctor's cheek stroked along the other's neck then, slowly lower until it reached the taller man's chest. With a soft sigh, the young Kurta gently stroked through the dark curls in the middle.

"Do you think you can forgive me for that, if I tell you that you looked ruggedly handsome with said black eye?" He asked with a little smirk, hoping his attempt at lightening the mood between them was paying off.

* * *

When he saw the other smile, and felt Kurapika's hand against his cheek the next moment, Leorio felt himself automatically relax. It amazed him how the slightest touch of his love could do so much for him.

As the taller man leaned into Kurapika's touch, he listened intently to the Kurta's words of comfort and reassurance, the other's scarlet eyes now shining with determination. Even though Leorio knew that Kurapika could only promise him so much, just knowing that his love was insistent upon returning to him was enough. Having the other seal his words with a kiss wasn't so bad either.

While the young doctor was thinking this, he heard Kurapika mention that he wouldn't hurt him like this as he kissed his receding black eye. The touch didn't hurt in the slightest, since the bruise was hardly even there anymore, but the gesture was still nice. He heard Kurapika apologize then and saw the other smile up at him with the cutest, sheepish expression he had ever seen.

Before Leorio could tell the other that he didn't have to apologize for something he was clearly at fault for (the fact that Kurapika knew that he was dreaming about him during that day didn't change the fact that he had basically touched the other without consent), he felt Kurapika's fingers slide across his skin until they were digging into his chest hair, the Kurta's fingernails scratching lightly at his skin. If Leorio wasn't so physically exhausted by that point, he swore he probably would have gotten hard from the light gesture.

When his blond companion's next words reached him, the young doctor couldn't help but laugh, his mood automatically lightening from his earlier gloomy thoughts. Kurapika was truly more than he could have ever asked for.

"Of course," Leorio growled back with a playful smirk as he affectionately rubbed his nose against Kurapika's, making the conjurer blush slightly. "But let's not make a habit of beating me up just because you think I look sexy with battle scars."

He heard Kurapika laugh then, and Leorio swore that if Kurapika's eyes weren't one of his most beautiful features, then his laugh would have been number one. It was such a rare thing to hear, and even rarer to hear the sincerity within it. The young doctor just smiled affectionately at the other then before he swooped down to kiss the Kurta lightly against his forehead and cuddle even closer to him. Kurapika rested his head against his chest then and gave a cute yawn as his own exhaustion seemed to catch up with him. Leorio couldn't help but yawn in turn. It was obvious now that neither of them were going to be able to stay awake for much longer.

After whispering a loving good night to his new found lover, Leorio settled down to sleep with the comforting warmth of Kurapika's body pressed against his. He tried not to think of how fleeting the feeling was going to be for him once Kurapika left for his mission again. Instead, he decided to cherish the feeling of the other for all it was worth, and burn it into his memory so he wouldn't forget how it felt for those days that he was going to be alone.

* * *

Leorio's laughter rumbled through his chest so that Kurapika felt it even before he heard it. He was glad that his attempt worked out, and that the gloomy mood had disappeared. What little time they had left together he wanted to enjoy and to spend in happiness with his new found love, not brooding in sadness about the time they would have to part again. The doctor rubbed noses with him then, making the Kurta blush with surprised embarrassment at the unusual gesture, and the accompanying words had him laughing, as well.

"I'll try to refrain from doing so," he promised with mirth.

Leorio kissed his forehead then and held him even tighter. Kurapika couldn't remember when he had last felt this warm and safe. Yawning, he rested his head against the doctor's broad chest, nuzzling into the tiny curls and breathing in the other's musky smell. There were nights he awoke with evil nightmares, but he was sure this wouldn't happen tonight, and he was right. Moments after they said their good nights, he was out like a light and slept better than he could remember in a long time.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:** Hi there! One last time we would like to thank you guys for sticking with us through this long journey! Thanks to anyone who took the time to review. It really meant the world to us, that you guys told us how much you enjoyed this! To those of you, who reviewed as Guests, we're sorry we couldn't answer any questions, but thanks to you, too. Also thanks to those of you following and faving our story, we appreciate it._

_So, finally here it is, the last chapter. Actually, this is two chapters, because there is an epilogue at the end. You waited for it long enough, now you will finally get to read how things turn out for Gon and Killua. We hope you'll enjoy the end as much as the rest of the story. Let us know what you think._

_Once more thanks for sticking with us and keep an eye out for AdaraLove's work and mine. For those interested, next up will be a Katekyou Hitman Reborn roleplay with Dino and Hibari as the main characters and it'll be posted under AdaraLove's account._

_**Warning:** Once again this chapter contains Yaoi. If you don't like it, just don't read it and skip ahead to the epilogue ;D_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

When Gon awoke, a warm body was wrapped around him. For a second he was shocked. He wasn't used to this, and yet, it felt good and...right. As he became fully awake, he looked at the silver mop of hair that was all he could see of Killua's head, because the other's face was buried against his chest, and all he wanted to do was stroke it and kiss it.

Gon was a little surprised at his own thoughts. He liked to touch and to brush the other's long, silky tresses, but since when did he want to kiss them? Maybe the thought had come to him because of all the kissing they had talked about because of Leorio and Kurapika? And, damn, those two had kissed yesterday, the teen remembered. He had seen those kisses before, but only in movies and between men and women!

Before Gon could follow this train of thought, Killua made a soft noise in his sleep and rubbed his face against his chest. Suddenly it felt like a stab to his heart as the memories of their talk from last night came back to the beast hunter. Killua really planned to leave him! He would be alone again, after all this time of being together. He'd be without his best friend. And, the worst thing was, he didn't know if the other would ever return to him!

With Killua so close to him and yet so far away, and the painful knowledge that soon he might be gone for forever, Gon felt his heart break all over again. Images flashed through his mind of how he could keep the other from leaving, and they were disturbing and unhealthy and they were what Killua seemed to fear. Killua had asked him to let him go if he cared about him, but really, how could he?! Gon felt like going crazy then. He wanted to hold Killua as tightly as possible and never ever let go again. He didn't even care whether the other would use his assassin's claws on him to get away. He would gladly bear the pain if it meant he could hold onto Killua for just a moment longer.

He was shocked by his own thoughts then. What was wrong with him? Gon knew that he needed to get away in order to get a grip on his own thoughts and feelings. The object of his obvious obsession being so warm and close to him was making it impossible to think clearly!

Very carefully, he disentangled himself from his best friend. Luckily, he knew that Killua slept very soundly if he felt secure. His family had trained his instincts to react to threats even in his sleep, and Biscuit had honed their aura to detect any danger even while they were asleep, yet Killua's body was used to his presence and knew it wasn't dangerous. Gon also tried to project warmth and safety with his own aura, just like when he was approaching wild animals. In this way, he managed to extricate himself from the sleeping body, and remained a moment to make sure Killua stayed in the land of dreams.

After making sure of that, he left for the bathroom. Since they had gotten out of it so soon yesterday, he decided to use the hot spring again. Maybe the relaxing hot water could help ease his mind, too.

Gon undressed and washed himself quickly. He went outside into the garden then. In the early morning sunlight, the garden looked even more beautiful, but the spiky-haired teen just couldn't enjoy it. Everywhere he looked, all he could see was Killua's hair and his face and the sad look the other one had worn last night. Squeezing his eyes shut, Gon heaved a sigh, only to cry out in frustration when the other one's face stared back at him even then.

Hanging his head, he stepped into the pool, hoping the hot water could do something for him.

* * *

Kurapika awoke still nuzzled cozily against his love. Leorio, on the other hand, had turned onto his back, arms stretched over the whole futon, and was snoring softly. A smile graced the Kurta's lips as he reminisced about their last night together. He was as happy as he could be in that moment. In his happiness, he just felt like expressing it by kissing his beloved doctor's chest. The slight movement drove home two facts, though. The first was that he was sticky and felt very wet around his rear end. The second was that his whole body felt stiff, and that said rear end burned like a bitch.

Barely keeping a groan inside, the Kurta knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again feeling like this. Yet, since he knew it was still too early, he didn't want to wake Leorio, who was sound asleep. Silently, he moved away from his love, who didn't seem to notice and just kept snoring. The hard part came when Kurapika was out of the futon. By then he understood that his body wasn't just stiff but aching, too. This, on top of his still sore leg, gave him a hard time when he tried to get up from the floor, but the resilient Kurta managed somehow.

With an actual limp, Kurapika dragged his sore body into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and gave himself a sheepish look. The last time he had felt this battered must have been after his fight with Uvogin! Contrary to that time, though, he was feeling happy and even kind of proud. He would wear his own 'battle scars' with pride this time. This thought brought a smile to the Kurta's lips.

He decided to take a shower to get himself cleaned up. A lot of soap and hot water helped him feel a little better. At least he was clean now, but his body was still aching something fierce. For a long moment, Kurapika thought about what to do. Should he return to the warm arms of Leorio, or should he try his luck in the hot spring? His love was still asleep, most likely, and after his shower the Kurta was fully awake now. If he took a dip in the hot spring, maybe he'd actually feel better with the mineral water soothing his ache away... This last thought, and the fact that they had their very own hot spring so no one would see him limp there, made the blond decide on the pool and against the tantalizing warmth of Leorio's body.

The sore Kurta smiled sheepishly to himself as he slowly limped out into the garden and made his way to the pool. When dark hair suddenly surfaced before him, followed by Gon's face, Kurapika's cheeks turned a bright red and he almost cursed. No matter how hard he tried, there was no way to hide the tender way he walked. He knew the curious nature of the beast hunter. Although there were some questions he'd rather not answer, there was no turning back now that Gon had seen him.

Slowly and carefully, he entered the small pool, getting ready to evade the boy's questions, which, surprisingly, weren't fired at him.

"Oh, ehm...good morning, Kurapika," a distracted Gon mumbled in the direction of the other with an unfocused gaze.

"G-good morning to you, too, Gon."

A soft sigh escaped the blacklist hunter's lips then; a mixture of the soothing waters and the relief at the other's obliviousness. When the blond looked more closely at the younger hunter, though, he saw that his friend was sad and upset.

"You don't look too good, Gon. Is something wrong?"

"Everything!" The beast hunter shouted out, not holding back in the slightest. "Kurapika, I don't know what to do! He says he needs to leave, but he doesn't seem to want to, and I don't want it either! How could I? He promised to stay with me forever! I believed in that promise! I need him by my side, but he says he'll leave anyway. But if he really wants to then why does he cling to me like he really doesn't want to. Why can't he tell me what's going on already so I can help him deal with it? I would do anything to help him," the distraught beast hunter poured his heart out in a very fast, confusing spurt.

Even though Gon forgot to mention who 'he' was, Kurapika knew only too well. He needed a few moments to discern the rest of the information the young hunter had dumped on him, though. In the mean while, Gon looked at him with sad puppy dog eyes that only bore a last glimmer of hope.

Knowing this would take a moment, the Kurta decided to sit down next to the beast hunter. Once he did, he had to close his eyes and bite back a hiss of pain. Damn that Leorio!

"Okay, Gon, take a deep breath and then tell me what happened last night, but more slowly," he demanded then.

The beast hunter recounted what had happened after they had left the hot spring the night before (omitting the fact that they had spied on him and Lerio, of course). Kurapika listened with an understanding and compassionate expression. He knew exactly how Killua felt and why he had come to the conclusion he had arrived at, even though the Kurta knew just how wrong said conclusion was by just taking even a fleeting glance at Gon. Once the beast hunter had finished his tale, he looked at the blond with big eyes again, hoping for a clue on what to do.

"Gon, you told me you can't let Killua leave and that you need him by your side, yet you were alone and content before you met him and you're such an open and easy person that you don't have any trouble turning even enemies into friends. So, why is it that Killua is so special to you that you can't let _him_ go?"

"I don't want just any new friend! I want Killua! He's my _best_ friend!" Gon shouted out, upset at the notion of just replacing the person he had shared the last five years of his life with.

Kurapika couldn't help but smile at this answer. He knew how the other felt, but the boy didn't quite know it himself yet.

"Killua isn't just your best friend, now, is he? He's the person you care most about. He means everything to you, right? You can't imagine going on when he's gone?" The Kurta waited for the younger one to nod. "You see, Killua feels the same way."

"But why would he leave me then?!" Gon shouted out, not understanding anything.

"That's because he still misses something from you," Kurapika explained slowly then. "Have you ever wanted to touch Killua? Have you ever looked at him and thought he was beautiful? Have you ever wanted to _kiss_ Killua?" Gon's first nod came easy, at the second, there was a soft blush, and by the third his eyes went wide. "Gon, have you ever told Killua, that you thought he was beautiful?"

"Ehm...ehm...no. I don't think he'd like that..." The beast hunter answered, uncertain and a little embarrassed.

"And that's where you are wrong. Gon, Killua feels the same way about you. He wants to be with you, but he doesn't know how you feel about him."

"No, that's wrong. He knows. I told him I can't let him go, that I need him!"

"But you never told him that you _**loved**_ him, did you? Gon, that's what you feel. He's the one that is always on your mind, the person most precious to you, and the one you can't be without," Kurapika declared in a soft voice.

"L-love?" Gon asked stupefied. "B-but Killua is a guy..."

"Yes, that he is, but in the end that really doesn't matter. Your heart has decided on him."

"It doesn't?" The young beast hunter marveled at the answer, and finally felt that Kurapika must be right. "And... and what do I do now?" Gon looked confused at the older one.

"Well, you should start by telling Killua how you really feel. And then I'd advise you to try on that kiss you've already thought about. I guess the rest will happen on its own then," the Kurta answered with a little smirk.

The young beast hunter's face was all scrunched up then as he got even more confused. "What do you mean...'the rest'?"

Kurapika looked at the confused, young hunter as realization struck him. His cheeks turned rosy in slight embarrassment. Gon had no idea. He had always known the young hunter was innocent at heart, but he was sixteen now for crying out loud! He was a nature boy and out in the wild half of the time. He should know about these things, shouldn't he? The Kurta had never thought he'd end up having to have 'the bees and flower talk'. He _**knew**_ he'd never have kids! Or so he thought, obviously...

"W-Well, Gon...w-when two people love each other...they do more than just kiss each other, usually. You...you touch and..." Kurapika took a deep breath to calm his nerves. This was nothing to be ashamed about. It was all natural after all. "If you really love someone, you want to be as close as possible, you see? So, you get naked together and you touch and when you get...a-aroused you...you unite."

Once more, Gon's face was all scrunched up, and the Kurta feared there would be steam coming out of the obviously overheating youngster's brain.

"But Killua and I are guys. How can we 'unite'?" The beast hunter asked, not understanding anything.

Kurapika's rosy blush turned crimson. At least Gon seemed to know some things, right? He didn't have to explain everything? Why was this so hard, anyway?

"You don't take the front door, but the...back," the Kurta said in a low voice, hoping against hope that this roundabout explanation was enough for the sometimes dense teen.

Gon's face remained scrunched up for about an eternal second longer, before it cleared up in understanding.

"Ah!" There was a pause and then the face scrunched up again, but in a different way. "Ewwwwwwwww! Doesn't that _**hurt**_?!"

"A little, but it's worth it," the Kurta blurted out, almost slapping his mouth afterward and feeling his face heat up even more.

Gon's eyes widened then. "You did it! You did it with Leorio!" He shouted out excitedly.

Kurapika wished the pool would turn into a gaping hole and swallow him up right then. It wasn't like he wanted his relationship with Leorio to remain a secret before his friends, especially since Killua obviously already knew what was going on, but having it shouted out to the world hadn't been in his plans either!

"Ehm...yes. Leorio and I did _**it**_ and we're happy we did. And you shouldn't waste any more time either. Tell Killua your feelings before he finally gives up hope and leaves you."

'_Do it now and please leave me alone,_' the Kurta thought in addition but didn't say it out loud. The wish he had silently put out to the universe was still fulfilled, though.

"You're right! I have to tell him!" Gon shouted out and was out of the water faster than Kurapika thought possible.

With a deep sigh the Kurta finally relaxed. He hissed as he wriggled into a more comfortable position. His back end still burned, but at least the rest of his body felt better already.

* * *

A wet and naked Gon ran back to the bathroom. He didn't bother with a towel or drying down. He only slowed down as much as needed so as not to slip on the tiled floor. Finally, he understood his own feelings and had a name for them. He understood his urge to kiss Killua again. And now that he knew, he wanted to kiss him even more and...and do more!

He dropped to the tatami floor next to the sleeping form of his best friend, who wasn't just his best friend but was actually his love! Gon couldn't wait for the other to wake up, not when he had such a revelation. Killua needed to know! He needed to know that he felt the same way and that there was no need for him to leave. Not now, not ever!

"Killua! Killua, wake up! I need to tell you something! Killua!" Excited, he shook the other, ignoring the grumbling and growling. He flashed a thousand watt smile at his blinking and grumpy companion. "Wake up! I've got to tell you something!"

* * *

Sapphire orbs opened groggily as incessant shouting woke him from his slumber. Killua couldn't help but notice that the voice belonged to Gon, and that it sounded excited, but why was the other so excited this early in the morning? Killua's body could just tell that it wasn't time to get up yet.

Muttering irritated grumbles under his breath, Killua looked up from his pillow to see Gon was hovering above him to the side of the futon…and his hair was dripping wet.

"…What the _hell_, Gon…?" Killua asked in confusion then, his voice still groggy from sleep. "Why did you wake me so early…and why are you wet?" It was here that Killua's tired eyes roved down his best friend's body, taking in the fact that Gon's chest was bare and that…nothing was covering his lower half.

…_Nothing_ was _covering_ his _lower half_…

The silver-haired teen's sleep addled brain finally seemed to comprehend what he was staring at because he quickly averted his eyes to stare up at Gon with a 'why-the-hell-would-you-do-this-to-me?!' look as a blush covered his entire face.

"W-Why the hell are you naked?!" The former assassin practically screamed in distress. It was way too early in the morning for his brain to take all of these facts in. Hell, Killua wasn't even sure if he was dreaming or not. This actually looked like the start of a really weird wet dream, to be honest.

* * *

"I told you! I need to tell you something!" Gon repeated the reason why he was waking the other one up. He was a little exasperated that it took the other one so long to wake up and that he had all these questions that were really insignificant compared to his huge revelation that he wanted to share so badly. "I was in the hot spring just now when I met Kurapika and we talked and he helped me understand and now I need to tell you," the beast hunter bubbled up.

Instead of asking him what it was that he had to tell, Killua once more asked something absolutely irrelevant.

"Because I didn't have time to dress again! What I've got to say is important. It's so important that it really can't wait!" Gon needed to say it now. Both his hands cupped the other's face, looking at him intensely then. "Listen to me, Killua! I talked to Kurapika and he made me see. I...I was an idiot. I had all these feelings, and they were always strong and deep, but I didn't know what they meant. Kurapika helped me understand, though. You can't leave me, because you don't need to! I love you, Killua! I don't know for how long, but I've always cared about you, and you're the person that is most precious to me in this whole wide world. Even...even more than Mito...or...or different at least? Anyway...You are always on my mind and I can't even bear the thought of you leaving, because I don't know how I could go on without you. I _**love**_ you, Killua!"

The young beast hunter ignored the disbelieving look in the other's eyes and just swooped down to plant a kiss onto Killua's lips. After the kiss, Gon flashed another thousand watt smile at his best friend and love. He was incredibly happy.

* * *

Killua just blinked up at Gon in complete confusion as the taller teen gave him an answer like it was the most obvious thing for him to not cover himself up because what he had to say couldn't wait at all.

Before the silver-haired teen could tell his friend that he was a complete idiot, said idiot actually grabbed his face the next moment and stared with such intensity into his eyes that Killua was left completely speechless. The former assassin forgot how to even breathe as Gon started rambling like, if he stopped for a breath of air, he'd never be able to speak his mind again. Killua could barely comprehend what the other was saying to him because, for most of it, it was just too good to be true. He had to be dreaming!

When he heard Gon tell him that he loved him again, those three words practically causing Killua's heart to explode or stop all together from the mixture of happiness and utter disbelief he felt, and felt the other's lips against his the next second, Killua was seriously lost on what to think. Just what the hell was going on?!

The kiss was short and sweet, and when Gon pulled away from him, the confused transmuter was met with the hugest, happiest smile Gon had ever bestowed onto him. Seriously, what the hell was going on?!

Startled and unsure of what to think anymore, Killua backed away from Gon as fast as he could, putting distance between him and the strange man who had just replaced his friend, and stood up. In what reality would Gon ever kneel before him naked first thing in the morning and declare his love to him?!

"Th-This is a dream, right?" The former assassin asked himself more than Gon as his eyes flitted across the room, searching for something that would prove that all the crazy things that were happening weren't true…because they just couldn't be! Gon would never say things like this to him; this was just wishful dreaming on his part!

He heard Gon calling out to him, saying that this wasn't a dream, but Killua couldn't believe him…until he pinched his arm, that is. Wincing at the slight pain the hard pinch had caused him, Killua's eyes widened exponentially the next second. He had felt pain…that meant he wasn't dreaming…

The young, blacklist hunter's eyes fell onto Gon's form again, his eyes shaking with utter shock. Gon was truly standing before him naked, had just declared his love to him, and had kissed him…it had all been real.

But…that didn't make any _sense_.

Killua had been so certain of how the other felt for him. Gon had shown no obvious indication that he cared for him as more than a friend. Never! How could the other even know how he felt…how did Gon even know what romantic love between two people was like, especially two guys, when he had been trying to teach and make Gon understand throughout the whole damn vacation with concerns to Leorio and Kurapika?! Wasn't Gon uncomfortable with the thought of two guys being together?!

All of a sudden, something clicked in the silver-haired teen's mind, and he felt his heart begin to shatter at the realization. This…This was all a ploy by Gon to try and make him stay, wasn't it?

"You're lying…" Killua hissed out on broken breath then as he allowed his bangs to cover his eyes. He clenched his hands into fists by his sides as he felt his whole body begin to shake with anger and despair. He knew Gon was selfish, but to think that the other would stoop so low as to mess with his feelings in order to make him stay was just too much. "You're just saying this to get me to stay…" Killua continued as tears began to well behind his eyes against his better wishes. "I wouldn't be surprised if Kurapika was just trying to be helpful to pay me back for helping him finally get with Leorio, and that you were desperate enough for any excuse you could find to try and get me to stay with you."

With that said, Killua's tear-ridden eyes glared up at Gon, his sapphire orbs shining with intense hurt as his voice began to rise with every word he spoke next. "So what, Kurapika just told you what the feelings you were feeling meant, and you just believed them wholeheartedly without analyzing for yourself what 'romantic love' even means? You just went with what Kurapika said because he told you that I loved you and that, if you told me the same thing, that meant that I would stay?! Don't mistake the love you feel for our friendship for what the hell I feel for you, you bastard!"

As that final cry left his mouth, Killua turned around and started walking as fast as he could towards the door, his eyes blinded by his now falling tears. Before he could get too far, though, Gon grabbed one of his arms in a vice-like grip, calling out for him to stop.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" Killua choked out between his tears as the betrayal he felt at Gon's actions took complete hold of him. How dare the other treat his feelings like they were some fucking joke! "I _hate_ you!"

He felt Gon completely turn him around to face him then. Since Killua was too caught up in the heartache he felt, he didn't have any energy to stop the other. All he could do was stare up into Gon's burning hazel eyes, his body freezing to the spot as he felt two hands place themselves on either side of his face, holding him there. Killua stared up desperately into the beast hunter's eyes then, silently begging the other through his tears to tell him that he actually was wrong, that Gon hadn't betrayed his feelings like this, that the other truly loved him and that he knew what it meant, because, if this really was just a ploy to get him to stay, Killua wasn't sure if his heart could survive the heartbreak. It felt like it was dying already.

* * *

Gon's happy face slowly turned into one of surprise. Killua wasn't happy like he had thought he would be. Instead the other one skidded backwards, created distance between them, and stood up, claiming this had to be a dream.

"But it isn't. You're wide awake and so am I!" The beast hunter exclaimed, smiling again.

Killua still seemed hard pressed to believe him and just pinched himself. The smile remained on Gon's face as he stood up, hoping to have the other believe him now. But when the enhancer looked at his friend, his eyes flitted through the room and he looked like a trapped, wild animal.

Suddenly, Killua exclaimed that he was lying and that he only said these things to make him stay. The other's beautiful sapphire eyes hid themselves behind a curtain of bangs, and the other's hands clenched as his body shook in hurt and anger. Gon was shocked to see this change. What had he done wrong?!

"Y-yes, I...was desperate, because I can't lose you..." The confused beast hunter admitted as he stepped closer to calm his friend down.

Gon's heart clenched in pain as the other's sapphire orbs finally looked up at him, but they were full of pain and swimming with tears. This was supposed to be a happy moment. Why was Killua crying?! He felt the other's pain wash over him in waves as he told him that he didn't believe a word Gon was saying, and that his feelings of friendship were nothing compared to the love he felt. As the enhancer tried to decide if he should be happy about Killua's deep feelings, his friend suddenly turned and rushed away from him.

He couldn't let the other escape! Especially not with all these wrong assumptions between them! Gon ran after him, grabbing onto his arm to make him stop. Killua screamed at him to let him go. He even shouted that he hated him. This couldn't be. The beast hunter outright refused to believe the other one. Gon made Killua turn around to face him then. Once more, he took hold of his love's face. He couldn't let Killua ignore him; he had to make him believe. More serious than he had ever been in his life, Gon spoke, looking into those eyes that wanted to believe so badly but didn't dare to.

"I'm not lying. I could never lie to you. I love you, Killua. It's true that Kurapika had to explain it to me, but just because I...I didn't know. You were always the only one I wanted to spend my life with. You are always on my mind. I thought...hmmh…I thought we were as close as we could get. I just didn't know there was...more. Not between two guys. You know I...I sometimes don't get things. You can be mad at me for...for being an _**idiot**_, but you have to believe me!" Gon hated to admit to his greatest fault of being dumb before his smart love, but in this moment it was important to be absolutely honest to make Killua understand. He tried to say the things he hadn't before. "You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen! I love to feel your silky hair between my fingers, I love to share every experience with you, and I wanted to bathe with you, even when you didn't want to anymore, because I thought that was being as close as we could get. I was stupid and just didn't get it. I know you tried to show me during this vacation. Now I understand that, but it was...too much of a jump for me. I was content to just be with you, because I didn't _**know**_ there was more. I know...it's stupid, right?" Gon smiled sadly at his love then. "Now that I know, I want to kiss you, and I want to touch you. It's true that I didn't know my own feelings. And you're right, I am desperate. I will do anything to make you stay with me, but that is because I love you, and if you want to leave me, you can just go ahead and use your assassin skills to rip my heart out and take it along with you, because I wouldn't need it anymore." Gon searched Killua's eyes then, hoping for a sign that the other one believed him. "Tell me what I should do to prove my feelings for you. What can I do to make you believe that I truly love you? I will do anything; anything you ask of me to make you believe me." Remembering what Kurapika had told him, the spiky-haired hunter blushed profusely then. "I...I will even let you use my...b-backdoor..."

Gon still felt weirded out by what Kurapika had explained to him. As of now, he wasn't sure if he really felt ready to try that, but if that was what it took to convince Killua of the truth and depth of his feelings for him, it really was worth it, just like Kurapika had told him.

* * *

As Gon started to explain everything to him, it all started to fall into place, and Killua began to understand. This whole time he had been wrong. Gon had just been a complete idiot in regards to his own feelings, but it was something that Killua could never fault the other for because he had been an idiot for not seeing those feelings in the first place. He had been in such denial that he had completely missed what was probably obvious. How ironic that Gon and him were just like Kurapika and Leorio...

The silver-haired teen's tears began to dry and hope started to shine in his eyes then as Gon practically stared right through him, his hazel eyes searching his to see if he understood. Killua almost wanted to doubt again that this was actually happening, that the dream he had had for so long was finally coming true, but the way Gon looked at him then, the way the other explained his feelings, there was no way that he could deny it anymore. Killua began to feel guilt then for not putting more faith into Gon's feelings, for thinking that the other was too much of an idiot to understand the depth of what love was. That was pretty hypocritical of him, considering that he was brought up as an assassin and shouldn't have understood the feeling either.

While Killua was thinking this, he was taken by surprise by Gon's next words. His taller friend begged of him to tell him what to do to prove his love for him. Killua's heart seized with shock and anticipation as scenarios started to formulate in his head, but, when Gon mentioned that he could use his 'backdoor' the former assassin's eyes alit with confusion.

"Your….backdoor?" Killua questioned out loud, his tone filled with uncertainty and confusion. What the hell did that even mean?

When he saw Gon blush profusely in response, Killua was quick to catch on to what the other was implying. In his own response, the silver-haired teen's face lit completely up like an exploding firework. As much as he liked the idea, the very fact that he was still trying to get used to the idea that Gon actually felt the same way towards him as he did for the other made the whole situation a little too much for the smaller teen to take in one go. Heck, Gon even looked very uncertain about the idea as well.

"Y-You don't have to do that if it makes you feel uncomfortable, idiot!" Killua called out in his embarrassment as he shifted his eyes away from the other as well, unsure of how to handle the crazy and out of this world situation he now found himself in.

It was at this moment that full realization seemed to hit the young transmuter. This situation he found himself in…it was real…it was as real as it could ever be and Gon…Gon felt the same way for him. Gon loved him, and he loved Gon, and Gon wanted to do anything to prove that what he was feeling for him was real but his eyes told Killua enough as it was. This wasn't a dream!

Feeling completely overwhelmed by the mixture of happiness and shock to his system, Killua leaned forward then and buried his face into the crook of Gon's neck while his arms came out to wrap around the other's body and draw him close. He felt Gon place the hands that had been cradling his face around him then in an awkward fashion, like the whole situation was completely new to him even though Killua had done this before. The former assassin inhaled his love's scent then, and pressed his body as close to Gon's as possible, like he never wanted to part from it (he really didn't). This was really happening to him…Gon shared his feelings…he wanted to only be with him for the rest of his life…This wasn't a dream, this was completely real!

Killua felt tears come to his eyes then, but this time, they were tears of happiness. As his tears fell onto Gon's skin, though, the tall beast hunter didn't seem to understand this concept, because he started to freak out. He started begging him not to cry and to ask him what he had to do to prove himself again. Killua couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled in his throat because of Gon's actions. He lifted his head then to send Gon a small, happy smile.

"You idiot, I'm not sad anymore, I'm happy," the young blacklist hunter explained, his voice soft and affectionate before it turned a little teasing. "If you really want to still prove yourself, though, you can always kiss me again. I'll be sure to return it this time."

* * *

Killua didn't seem to understand what he was offering at first. Gon feared then that he'd have to spell it out more explicitly, which he really didn't want to, but a second later his friend's face burned up a bright red just like his own. It was a good thing that Killua had realized for himself what he had been trying to say. Looking away from him, the other shouted that he didn't have to do it if he was uncomfortable with it.

"But I'd do it, if that would convince you," Gon mumbled out.

The next moment Killua pressed into him, burying his face against his neck and wrapping his arms around him. A little unsure if things were okay between them now and if he was allowed to do so, Gon wrapped his arms around the other, too. Just when he was starting to relax and revel in the feeling of holding Killua close, though, he felt warm, wet tears against his skin.

"Waaaaah! Killua! I'm sorry! Don't cry! Please don't cry! Tell me what to do to prove myself to you! What should I do?!" The freaked out beast hunter shouted in distress. All he wanted to do was to make Killua happy, but he seemed to be just god-awful at it.

Then, suddenly, a laugh bubbled up against his skin. Shining, sapphire eyes looked up at him and a beautiful, happy smile accompanied them. The silver-haired teen told him that he wasn't sad but happy now. When Killua demanded a kiss as proof for his true feelings, there was nothing Gon would rather do. A grin split across his face then.

"I think I can do that," he answered softly as his hold on the slightly smaller hunter tightened.

When his lips tenderly touched Killua's this time, his friend's lips pressed back lightly and moved against his. Gon absolutely loved the feeling and reciprocated. While their very first kiss in the Ferris Wheel had felt kind of weird, this kiss just felt good and right and Gon yearned for more.

He buried one hand in Killua's silky, silver tresses and gazed in wonder at him, once their lips separated.

"I had no idea it could be this way," he whispered in awe.

Eagerly his lips claimed Killua's once more. Remembering what they had seen last night and what he had watched on T.V. before, his tongue came out to lick at the other's soft lips. When they parted with a sigh, Gon just went ahead, entering the new territory. His eager prodding was met with a groan at first. Killua's tongue stopped his own, only to gently slide against it the next moment, eliciting a moan. The feeling was just incredible, making Gon's stomach flutter and his body feel all hot. Catching on fast, he curbed his eagerness and moved his tongue more gently. His answer was a soft moan from Killua that became louder when he gently stroked the back of his love's head in time with his roving wet muscle.

* * *

When he heard Gon's soft answer, and felt the other tighten his hold on him before his lips met his once again, Killua couldn't stop the shiver of utter happiness that traveled down his spine and pooled in his gut. He had wanted to experience something like this with Gon for so long now.

Wanting to share this feeling with his newfound love, Killua kissed Gon back just like he had promised, his lips just as hesitant and inexperienced as Gon's, but the kiss itself still felt perfect, nonetheless.

The kiss was short lived, though, and the silver-haired teen had to hold back a very pathetic sounding whine when Gon pulled away. The beast hunter made up for his departure by burying one of his hands in Killua's hair then, making the former assassin shudder with anticipation as Gon's beautiful hazel orbs stared straight into him like he was seeing him for the first time.

Feeling a light blush dust his cheeks at his love's next words, Killua eagerly accepted Gon's next kiss, wanting to feel the heat of the other's skin against his. He could feel that the other was just as eager, seeing as the kiss was a little sloppier than the first, but he hoped that Gon would calm down in a moment and just…cherish the moment by taking things slow. Killua had never expected himself to feel this way under the situation he was in, actually. In his dreams he was always ravishing Gon to the greatest extents he could imagine (and the other would do that to him as well if he decided to have a role-reversal dream), but now…now that he was finally having a moment with the other, he didn't want to go too fast. He wanted to take everything in and experience it to its fullest and for as long as possible.

As Killua thought this, he felt Gon swipe his tongue against his lips. The young transmuter sighed out happily at the chance to experience something new, but when he opened his mouth to give Gon access, the other shoved his tongue into his mouth like an over-eager puppy. Killua groaned in a mixture of pleasure and irritation as he felt the hair's along his body bristle like a ruffled cat. Not wanting the other to get too carried away and ruin the moment they were having, Killua pressed his tongue against the other's to stop his crazy rampage, and then slowly rubbed his wet appendage up and down Gon's tongue, as if to show him how to enjoy the moment properly. Gon, like his usual self, was able to grasp what he was doing quickly and returned the gesture without a problem. Killua moaned happily at the intimate feeling, his moan becoming even louder when Gon started to stroke the back of his head in time to his tongues movements. Damn, he really was a fast learner…

When they parted this time, it was for the sake of oxygen. Killua stared into Gon's pleasurably dazed eyes, knowing that his own sapphires probably looked the same as they both gasped for breath, their lips only connected by a small trail of saliva. It was in that moment that Killua felt something stir against his thigh. He didn't have to look down to know that Gon was starting to become hard…

…Oh man, this really was happening…Gon really was attracted to him!

The former assassin didn't know how his situation could feel even more real than it was, but yet, it somehow managed to do so with the addition of Gon's little problem to their moment. Killua was beyond ecstatic by this point, his happiness directed more internally than out since he was still trying to catch his breath, and he wasn't one to smother Gon with a hug just because he was showing signs of being turned on by him. That was just weird and embarrassing.

Taking his own feelings concerning the moment to heart then, Killua pressed his lower half into Gon's as if to show the other how his lower half was also stirring because of him, his yukata rubbing against his friend's hardening length. More than anything, Killua actually wanted to reach down and feel the other, but he didn't want to jump the gun like that. He was going to go with his earlier mentality and take things slow, so that he could explore Gon to his fullest just like he hoped the other would do to him. He didn't quite know where all of this would lead since it depended on Gon's comfort level, but Killua was excited to find out all the same, and didn't care where it ended as long as he got to experience this moment with Gon.

"There's no need to be so over-eager, Gon," Killua mentioned softly then as he brought one of his hands out from around the other's body to gently stroke along the other's chest, his pointer finger dancing around one of Gon's nipples in a teasing circular fashion. "We have all the time in the world to be eager, so let's just take our time now and explore and learn new things about each other while we have the chance to. We might not be able to take the time like this as much once we start taking hunting jobs again."

Sending his taller companion a soft smile, Killua leaned forward to plant a short, sweet kiss on Gon's lips before he started trailing light kisses down the other's jawline and to his neck. As he did this, Killua let his teasing finger finally rub against Gon's nipple, the former assassin taking in his love's gasp of pleasure. So Gon's nipples were sensitive? What else was sensitive then?

Intrigued on what he would find out, Killua decided to lick a long trail up Gon's neck as his thumb twirled the beast hunter's nipple, feeling the shudder the action provided. Killua smirked against Gon's muscular neck then as he placed his lips against the area where his taller friend's neck met his shoulder blade and tentatively sucked and lapped at it with his tongue as he twirled the other's nipple between two of his fingers a moment later. Would Gon like this, or was it too much for the other to handle still…?

* * *

Killua's moans were the sweetest sounds Gon had ever heard. His whole body was reacting to the other one. When they finally parted for air, they looked at each other and the beast hunter just loved the slight haze he saw in the other's eyes, and the redness of Killua's soft lips. Gon licked his lips then, separating the last trail of saliva that had connected them, and savoring the aroma that was Killua.

A low but deep moan rumbled in the spiky-haired hunter's throat the next moment as his lover pressed his lower half into him and gently rubbed against him. The friction was sending shivers down his spine and making him harder, and fast. The thing that was even more intriguing, though, was that he felt Killua's member harden behind the yukata, too. Gon wanted to see and he wanted to feel. Eager for more, his hand that had held the other's back slid lower to pull Killua in even tighter for more friction.

That was when Killua told him he shouldn't be so overly-eager. Immediately, he loosened his hold, almost like he had been caught doing something bad. Instead of scolding him, though, Killua tenderly stroked his chest, arousing his sensitive nipples by circling them in a teasing fashion, and told him that they should take this slow and enjoy themselves while they had the time.

Gon closed his eyes and sighed then, right before a tender, sweet kiss was planted onto his lips. He understood what Killua was saying, but with the way he felt right now, it wouldn't be too easy. Light kisses touched his jaw, and his eyes flew open again with a gasp as his hardening peaks were finally rubbed. How the heck was he supposed to take things slow with Killua teasing and arousing him like this?

Just as he thought this, a warm, wet tongue licked along his neck and his nipple was rubbed even more intensely. New shivers of pleasure ran down the beast hunter's spine as he moaned. The next moment the tongue was at the crook of his neck, making tiny hairs at the back of his neck stand on end. Gon growled then as Killua sucked at this spot he had no idea was so sensitive, and twirled his hardened, sensitive nipple at the same time.

"Killua," he growled the other's name, full of desire.

Gon had had no idea he could feel this way. He had long been possessive of Killua and had not wanted to share his friend with anyone in any way. Right now he knew that he wanted the other to forever be his and his alone. He wanted to be the only one to get touched like this and to feel him in his arms. He wanted, no, he _needed_ to make Killua feel the same way. Killua could never want to feel anybody but him.

He had only ever touched himself like this, but the places where it felt good for him would be the same as for Killua, he was sure. Also, he had seen a few of those movies that were on late at night in the hotels they stayed at. As far as he had understood by now, things between guys weren't too different from those between a guy and a girl. Maybe he should do what he always did and just go with his instincts. Those were usually good.

The beast hunter's hands moved along Killua's body then, tenderly stroking the other's back through the yukata. Once more the other sucked at his skin, making Gon growl. This time, though, he reacted. He bit Killua's ear, latching onto it. The surprised yelp his action elicited turned into a moan when he sucked tenderly, nibbled, and licked at the outer shell.

* * *

Killua gasped and shuddered as soon as he heard his name tumble from Gon's lips. He had no idea that just hearing his name could turn him on, but the way Gon had said it sent shivers of pleasure down his spine.

As the former assassin sucked on his beloved's neck again, wondering if he should trail his attention downwards to see if the other liked his tongue against his nipples as well, his thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt when he felt Gon bite his ear. The silver-haired teen yelped from the surprising pain before said yelp turned into erotic moans as soon as Gon started massaging his ear with his tongue, lips, and teeth. Killua was practically paralyzed at the feeling. He had stopped his own ministrations since the pleasure Gon was bestowing upon him was too distracting. It also didn't help that the other was stroking his back, which actually made Killua arch into the beast hunter's body, like a cat basking in the attention. Breathless gasps left Killua's person then as Gon shifted his attention to his other ear. The young transmuter was only too willing to bend his neck in the opposite direction so that Gon would have more room to lavish his sensitive appendage.

"Gon…" Killua moaned out in breathless need, his body unwilling to move due to the pleasurable touch of the other's body. He was a trained assassin, and yet he found himself completely paralyzed by Gon's touch alone, like his body was craving for the other's touch so much that it only wanted to stand there and feel everything, like it wanted to surrender for once in its life. Heck, maybe that was entirely true. As much as Killua loved the idea of ravishing Gon, the thought of the other completely spoiling him was a little more enticing, especially since he had wanted this moment for so long.

In the next moment, the former assassin's thoughts were cut short again as he felt Gon stop stroking his back to tangle his fingers into his hair as he continued to lick and nip at his ear, the other's arm wrapping around Killua's waist in order to keep the other as close to him as possible. A moan of pure ecstasy escaped the silver-haired teen's mouth as he experienced having a true weak spot. Who knew that his hair and ears were so sensitive? Maybe his whole body was just being very receptive to Gon at the moment?

As Killua thought this, he began to realize the growing frustration bubbling within him. Gon was completely naked at the moment, but he was still clothed, and his hardening length was not only being restrained by his current garment, but so was his skin. He wanted to feel Gon in his entirety. With that thought in mind, Killua somehow got control over his hands again and made them slide down Gon's warm, chiseled body before they grabbed hold of the other's hips, his fingers digging into them possessively as his thumbs rubbed circles around the other's hip bones. This seemed to distract Gon from his current actions for a moment as the taller teen's eyes met his.

Sending a playful smirk up Gon's way, Killua just leaned forward like the tease he was, their lips just centimeters apart, and he whispered, "So are you going to take off this yukata or am I going to have to?"

Killua, of course, already knew Gon's answer, and was excited for the next moment to come. Gon was always possessive and would want to do the honors himself, to get the hands-on experience, and Killua was only too willing to let the other do whatever he wished, to feel the other strip him.

* * *

The instinctive nipping and licking at the silver-haired teen's ear had a very obvious effect on him. The slightly smaller body arched into his tender strokes. Killua's own ministrations stopped, but Gon didn't care about that, what he cared about were the sweet sounds he elicited from his love.

As he let go of the first ear to lavish the second, Killua turned his head only too willingly. As his tongue licked along the shell, the other moaned his name. His own name had never sounded as good as then. Gon felt a shiver run through him and heat pool in his lower regions. He reacted instantly. His hand buried itself in the thick mane of his love as he sucked and nibbled at the other's ear. A strong arm wrapped around Killua's waist and pulled him even closer. There was a growing need to feel the other's body.

Gon sucked gently at the ear and massaged the back of his love's head as Killua's hands began to move again. A low growl rumbled in the beast hunter's throat when the other's hands grabbed his hips possessively and massaged there. Even more heat was collecting below his navel and he was getting really hard now. Distracted by the arousing action, Gon looked into Killua's eyes.

There was a catlike smirk on his love's beautiful lips, and his eyes twinkled as his face came close enough to almost kiss. Killua asked him whether Gon would finally take off his yukata or if he had to do it himself. The enhancer's eyes went wide.

"No! No, let me," he was fast to answer.

It kind of felt like unwrapping a present. He knew what Killua looked like naked, but this time he was allowed to touch him, too! Gon opened the belt to the yukata then. Loosening the tightly wound sash, he just let it drop to the ground. Next he just slipped his hands under the fabric, pushing it over Killua's shoulder to make it drop to the ground, too.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, full of reverence.

The spiky-haired hunter had always felt that way, but hadn't been too sure his companion would appreciate him saying such things. Now things were different.

"That looks very uncomfortable," he decided after his eyes had roamed Killua's body a little more and had been drawn to his love's groin and the bulge that was caged by the other's boxers.

The next moment, Gon was bowing down and pulling down the other's underwear. When the hard flesh of his love sprang free, he heard the hitch in Killua's breath. He saw a rosy blush flush the ex-assassin's pale face, making his love look even cuter than he already did.

Gon didn't think twice then. His arm wrapped around Killua's middle again. As he pulled him close this time, their naked, hot, hard erections touched, and it sent a jolt of pleasure through both their bodies. He tangled his hand in the other's silver mane once more and pulled Killua into a kiss, his tongue immediately seeking entrance. As it rubbed a little more passionately against its counterpart, he moved his hips in the same rhythm, moaning eagerly into their hot kiss.

* * *

Killua practically purred as he felt Gon eagerly undress him. He had wanted this sort of attention from Gon for years now, and it felt beyond amazing to know that this was all happening for real. This had to be the greatest day of his life.

The silver-haired teen was taken by surprise the next moment, though, when he heard Gon call him beautiful. A light blush dusted his cheeks as Killua stared at Gon in surprise. Never in his life had he ever thought he'd like to be called beautiful, but he was quickly finding out that a lot of things were different when Gon was involved.

Before Killua could get too caught up in his thoughts, though, the former assassin heard Gon comment on his boxers next. The young transmuter shuddered as Gon stared down at him like a hungry wolf. Killua found out that he was slowly losing his will to keep going slow as he felt Gon slip his boxers off the next moment, his breath hitching as the cool air hit his hardened erection. He wanted Gon to touch him more than ever then.

As an even greater blush flourished across his cheeks, Killua was practically swept away by Gon the next second when he felt the other wrap an arm around him then and bring him back towards him, their erections touching from the action. Killua felt like he had just recharged himself with his taser then from the sudden jolt to his system as their lengths lightly brushed. He couldn't dwell on that feeling for long either before he felt Gon's other hand tangle itself in his hair the way he was finding out that he _really_ liked, and had brought him into a heated kiss. Killua was practically a shuddering, moaning mess then as Gon's tongue entered his mouth to sensually tussle with his own. The other's fingers massaged the back of his scalp, and Gon's hips rocked against his own in time to his other ministrations. Unconsciously, the silver-haired teen moved his hips in time with his love's as well, their erections brushing in the most arousing way. Damn it! He wanted this so much that he could hardly even think anymore, could hardly breathe, even as Gon's lips parted from his for air.

Killua just stared up into the taller teen's lust-filled orbs, his brain practically a mushy mess within his skull. So much for being able to think clearly under every situation.

"Gon…?" The young blacklist hunter tentatively asked then as his hands unconsciously dug into Gon's hips, halting the other's movements. In all truth, Killua had no idea what he wanted to ask the other, but the urge to question about something, something important, rose within him. As his newfound love looked at him questioningly then, and as he felt the others hips beneath his fingers, Killua was finally able to figure out what he wanted to ask then.

"How…how much of this do you truly want, Gon?" Killua questioned softly then, his sapphire orbs shining with curiosity. "Do you just want to do this…?" The silver-haired teen continued as he rubbed his erection against Gon's again, a slight, shuddering breath leaving his lips as he did so. "Or do you want something more…?" Killua finished breathlessly then as he grabbed Gon's hand that was wrapped around his waist and guided it lower until it was placed firmly against his backside. Killua shivered in delight as Gon's fingers automatically dug into his soft flesh. He stared up at the other imploringly then, wanting to know where they should draw the line. If Gon was still hesitant to go further, then he wouldn't push the other, but if the other wanted more, just like he did, Killua was willing to bottom if that would make Gon more comfortable with the situation. It wasn't like he was worried about the pain that would come with the action or anything, since he had experienced far worse, and he wasn't worried about his pride being diminished since he was submitting. Killua personally didn't care because all he wanted was Gon. Nothing else mattered in comparison to that.

* * *

As they parted, panting for air, they once more looked into each other's eyes. Gon was sure that Killua's eyes had never looked as beautiful as they did right now. He looked questioningly at the other when his name was breathed. Tender, yet firm hands at his hips stopped his yearning movements and Gon began to wonder if he had done something wrong.

Killua asked him then on how much he wanted this. The beast hunter was a little taken aback at the question. He thought he had made it clear that he loved the other and wanted to do anything to prove that to him. But then Killua made his question clearer. The slight rubbing of their erections against each other made him shudder and moan once more. Next, the other one took his hand and placed it against a round, firm back cheek. Gon couldn't help but take hold of it firmly. It just felt too good. The shiver that went through the other's body, and the imploring look he sent him, excited Gon to no end. The over-eager teen had a hard time keeping his head then. His instincts told him to just crush Killua against him, and rub and kiss and squeeze until they both found release, but he knew that wasn't the right way to go about this.

"What I want is to make you happy," Gon just answered honestly. "I let you suffer because I was too...stupid to understand either of our feelings. Whatever you want me to do, I want to do that, too. But...But I don't know how to do _**that**_," he gently squeezed Killua's firm cheek, "and I'm sure that it hurts and I don't want to hurt you unnecessarily." With his admission he searched the other's eyes. "I want to make you feel good and...and to hear you moan," Gon said softly with a light blush dusting his cheeks. He loved the sounds he could elicit from Killua.

* * *

When Gon finally answered him, Killua could feel warmth wash through him at the other's words. It wasn't like the burning feeling of desire he was used to now, but a more comfortable warmth. Just hearing Gon tell him that he wanted to make him happy made his heart skip a beat with giddiness.

It was then that Gon told him that he didn't know how to go as far as he wanted him to. Killua let out a light gasp as he felt the taller teen squeeze his backside again, loving the feeling more than he thought was possible. Whatever pleasure the silver-haired teen was feeling was replaced by slight irritation, though, when Gon said that he didn't want to hurt him the next minute. Did he have any idea who he was talking to?! Pain was a _laughing_ matter to him.

Killua's irritation disappeared into nothingness like it had never been there, though, when Gon's next words reached his ears. A light blush dusted the former assassin's cheeks as well as he felt a shudder of desire rush down his spine.

"And I want you inside of me," Killua whispered out breathlessly then, his eyes completely serious and holding no shame for what he had said as he trailed one of his hands down from Gon's hips to lightly trace his fingers up his partner's length. "Don't treat me like I'm breakable, Gon," Killua reminded his beloved, his voice turning hard with slight annoyance. "I was brought up as an assassin, and I have undergone so many different types of torture. The slight pain I'd feel from this is absolutely nothing compared to the hell I've gone through as a child, or the pain I've encountered from the missions we've taken."

A soft smile replaced Killua's annoyed features then, showing Gon that he wasn't angry with him despite his irritation. As he wrapped his arms around the taller teen's neck then, he leaned in close to the other, their lips barely touching once again.

"If you really don't mind going through with my want, there are two ways we can approach this, Gon," Killua explained then with a knowing smile. "I know that the best way to teach you on how to do this properly is to show you and have you experience it yourself instead of just telling you what you have to do. Because of that…I can walk you through the preparation process by doing it to you and then you can prepare me afterwards…" The silver-haired teen trailed off then as a look of embarrassment came over him the next second. "…Or…I can show you how to prepare me by…preparing myself in front of you if you're too uncomfortable at being bottom for a short time…"

* * *

Killua's confident answer sent new heat into the beast hunter's lower regions. A second later, he moaned as the other lightly touched his hard length. The cool fingers felt incredible. The feeling was so very, very different from touching himself. While he fleetingly stroked along the straining erection, Killua warned Gon that he wasn't breakable and reminded him about his childhood. As if the beast hunter needed reminding of that! Over the last few years he had met most of Killua's family. He had a pretty good idea, or rather, a very, very bad idea of what it must have been like.

Although Gon feared for a moment that Killua might be angry with him for saying the wrong thing, the other smiled at him a moment later and wrapped his arms around his neck. Their lips barely touched as the silver-haired teen spoke again. He explained then how they could go about this. Gon knew his slight blush deepened as he listened to the other, because his head heated up and felt like it might explode as he imagined the possibilities. He saw how the transmuter got embarrassed at the last part he mentioned, and he understood very well why that would be so.

"No! No! Show me! Please!" Gon exclaimed, but knew he had chosen the wrong words from the flustered look his love had next. "I meant, teach me by showing! Ehm, eh...do it to me!"

The enhancer got flustered himself then, because he couldn't even tell what he was trying to say himself anymore! His flustered state and his blush were enough to make Killua laugh in the end. The loving look the other hunter granted him helped calm down Gon again.

"I want you to teach me right by doing it to me first," he explained his confusing words. "I know you're not breakable or very sensitive to pain, and I know about your past, Killua, but that's exactly why I need to do this right. I know you can withstand a lot of pain, but I don't want you to have to bear any more than what is necessary. I want to make you feel good and I want to make up for the bad you had to go through."

He looked deep into Killua's eyes once more before he made their lips touch fully and kissed his love tenderly.

* * *

Killua practically gawked at his beast hunting friend as Gon declared that he wanted him to show him how to prepare himself, his face flushing crimson as embarrassing images jumped to the forefront of his mind. In truth, he had hoped that Gon wouldn't choose that option since it was so humiliating for him, but he didn't want the other to feel awkward about bottoming either, so it would have been just as bad for him to leave that option out!

The silver-haired teen was taken by surprise the next moment, thankfully, when Gon fumbled over his words until he corrected himself, saying that he wanted Killua to practice on him. Seeing how flustered Gon was over his little fumble earlier, the other's cheeks blushing with embarrassment, Killua couldn't stop the amused laughter that bubbled up his throat. Gon was just the cutest.

After his laughter had died down, Killua sent Gon a loving gaze, which seemed to help his taller friend to calm down some. It was then that Gon started to explain himself, the enhancer's kind words sending the former assassin's heart soaring with happiness.

"Gon…" Killua whispered out in adoration, feeling touched by the other's consideration. Before the young transmuter could say anything more, though, Gon's lips were against his in the tenderest of kisses. Killua pressed his lips back against his love's just as gently to show the other that he felt the same for him as Gon did. When they parted a short moment later, Killua smiled up at Gon again as he brought a hand up from the taller teen's neck to gently stroke the side of Gon's face.

"I always wonder if I deserve someone like you…" Killua started out, but he quickly shook his head to clear himself of such thoughts. This wasn't the time to bring himself down. Instead, he should be focusing on the situation at hand. "Never mind," the silver-haired teen commented the next second as he sent a worried looking Gon a reassuring smile. "How about we get down to the lesson?"

When he heard Gon agree to his statement, Killua leaned forward and pecked the taller teen affectionately against the lips, pleased that his newfound love was still willing to go through with something like this, even if it made him a bit uncomfortable.

"Alright, but before we do, how about you grab the 'do not disturb' sign from the closet and place it before our door," the former assassin mentioned then as he nodded his head to the closet next to them. "We don't want the maids to interrupt us, right?" Killua sent Gon an amused smirk then before he disentangled himself from the other. "While you're doing that, I'll grab some lube. Meet me at the futon when you're done."

With that said, Killua sent Gon an alluring smirk before walking away from the other towards his bag. In truth, he had only brought some lube along for himself just in case he found that he had some rare time alone. He knew that going on vacation with Gon to a tropical paradise was probably going to test his patience and his sexual frustrations to their limits, so he wanted to be prepared just in case he did get that time to himself. Who knew that he'd actually get to use it for something other than a wild fantasy?

Once he was done grabbing the bottle from his backpack, Killua made his way over to the futon where Gon was awaiting him. The poor beast hunter looked a bit nervous, so, as Killua knelt down on the futon next to him, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Gon's, loving how natural their kisses felt. When the silver-haired teen pulled away the next moment, he sent his love a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Gon, I've done research on this and I know what I'm doing. Just sit back and learn what I'm about to teach you. It's best that you relax as much as you can."

It was then that Killua trailed light kisses down Gon's body from his jaw to his stomach in order to distract the other somewhat. Killua then placed one, teasing kiss to the tip of Gon's erection just to see the other react. Why did Gon have to be so sexy? Killua hoped that he'd be able to keep himself in control during the lesson…

"Alright, you have to spread your legs, Gon…" The silver-haired teen whispered soothingly then as he watched Gon blush cutely below him before doing what he asked. "Good…I'll take this exact position when we switch roles later. Before we really start, though, you have to coat your fingers with lubricant." As he said this, Killua grabbed his bottle of lube and poured a large amount onto his fingers so that the other could see. "You need to use a lot in order to stretch me effectively, so don't be afraid if you're thinking you're going overboard on the lube. There is no such thing as too much, alright?"

* * *

His kiss was returned with the same tenderness Gon tried to show. The words the other said after their kiss, though, made the beast hunter a little sad. Even though so many things had changed for Killua since they had met, his past was still very much present to him and the bad things he had done. But his friend wasn't that person anymore. He was no assassin, not anymore.

"But you do," Gon started to protest when Killua told him not to mind.

Although he still worried, the enhancer didn't say anymore at the moment. No mere words seemed to help his best friend have a better view of himself. Gon had tried for years to make Killua see that he was a good person at heart, but his doubts resurfaced every time. Maybe if he wrapped him in all of his love and made him feel really, really good, then he could think more positively about himself?

Killua asked him if they should begin and Gon agreed, receiving a little kiss then. He was told to put out the 'do not disturb' sign. It was morning, and of course the attendees would want to put away the futons and take care of their breakfast. That would be super awkward if they came in while... Gon blushed profusely as Killua smirked at him. He said something about getting some lube, which the enhancer didn't quite understand, but he decided to rush to put out the sign instead of dwelling on that.

He got down onto the futon as soon as he was done with his task, just like Killua had asked. As he watched the other one approach him, the moment got more real for Gon. He had felt strongly for Killua from the moment they had met, his feelings only deepening with the time they had spent together and the experiences they had shared. They had both saved each other's lives countless times. He felt as deeply for Killua as he knew how, and right now, they were about to express those feelings in a way he had had no idea was possible. It was a little overwhelming for the beast hunter. He knew that he was good at taking action, and a fast learner if he could experience something, but right then a whole lot hinged on what was about to happen. Gon had meant what he had said; he wanted to make Killua feel good, so he needed to get this right. It was super important to him. That was why he felt a little nervous and edgy when the other knelt down next to him, but the kiss he got helped a little.

"O-oh okay, I'll try," he answered a little flustered still, but leaned back onto his elbows so that he could still observe Killua's actions.

The next moment warm, soft lips were all over his body. Silver tresses tickled his skin as sweet kisses were planted lower and lower on his body. Gon's head was reeling. He had had no idea the two of them could do something like this! Looking back now, he knew how stupid he had been, but he had never questioned the concept that intimacy like this was reserved for being shared between a male and a female. Right now he understood only too well how wrong this assumption had been! He had never even imagined Killua might touch him like this, and now he never wanted the other to stop! He had no idea it could feel this way to get kissed and touched by someone else, and Gon was pretty sure it couldn't feel any better if a girl would do it, especially not with the way he felt about Killua. There really was no difference between male and female, he was sure now, except where to put it...

Just as that thought was going through his mind, soft lips kissed him in the most sensitive place he had.

"AAAH!"

The moan seemed to be torn somewhere from the depth of his very soul. Gon had never thought sensations like these were possible! He blushed at his sensitivity and at the request Killua made. This really was it and he needed to concentrate, but with everything he was feeling, that would be hard! Trying somehow to get a grip on himself at the same time, Gon spread his legs just like the other one asked.

"Lu-Lubricant, right," he repeated unsteadily.

He watched as Killua squeezed out a good amount that made his white fingers glisten. The young hunter was surprised at himself as he felt his hard on twitch at the sight, and the urge to lick and suck at those fingers. Somehow he held himself back, though, understanding that it would defeat the purpose of what Killua was explaining.

'_Concentrate!_' he mentally berated himself.

"A-alright. Lots of lubricant."

Gon nodded, still blushing deeply. His eyes burned with the strain of staring at those enticing fingers, unblinking for fear of what he'd do if he missed something or relaxed.

"Spread the gel where it's needed then," Killua carried on, not quite as cool and collected as before.

A shiver ran over Gon's body a second later as the cool lube touched his heated cleft, and he moaned again. It was the weirdest feeling as his love's fingertip brushed over that place that was usually an exit but was now meant to become an entrance. It felt weird, and yet, somehow good.

"Relax, Gon," Killua told him in a soft, yet urgent plea. "If you're tense like this, it will only hurt."

With new surprise the beast hunter relaxed the hands that had clenched into fists.

"Ah! I didn't notice! Sorry!" Gon exclaimed with a sheepish look.

The next moment the tip of his straining erection was kissed again. Closing his eyes, the spiky-haired teen moaned and unconsciously relaxed. When he opened his eyes again, Killua smirked like the cat that ate the canary and wiggled the fingertip he had pushed into Gon.

"If I should tense up, a distraction can help," he explained still grinning.

"I...I wouldn't mind a little more of that distraction," the beast hunter mumbled then, his blush glowing just a little more.

* * *

As Killua continued, he began to feel his own bout of nerves as he started to explain to Gon on what he should do next. He hoped that what he was actually doing and saying was correct. Killua had done research on sex between two guys, and he had also watched some videos on it…but seeing and reading up on something felt totally different than from enacting everything in person. It…it was so much more exciting, and arousing, and…nerve-wracking…He just hoped that he wouldn't mess this up and make Gon uninterested in having sex with him in the future.

The young transmuter tried to push his nervous thoughts to the side then as his lube-slicked fingers trailed along Gon's cleft, his fingers beginning to spread the lube around his love's entrance. The beast hunter felt hot beneath his touch, and the other's moan only aroused Killua further. If he was making Gon moan like that, then maybe he wasn't doing so badly?

It was then that Killua noticed how tense Gon was beneath him, how the other was clenching his hands into fists by his sides. The silver-haired teen urged his friend to relax again so that he wouldn't hurt him. He saw how Gon apologized and tried to relax then…but just to be on the safe side, Killua decided to distract his beloved before he'd take the first plunge.

With that in mind, the former assassin leaned forward and kissed the tip of Gon's aching erection. He heard the taller teen moan once again and relax even more underneath him. Taking his chance, Killua pushed his first finger a little bit into Gon's entrance. When Gon looked up at him the next moment, Killua sent his love a pleased smirk as he wiggled his fingertip experimentally within the other, Gon's tight heat encasing his fingertip in the most intoxicating way imaginable.

Killua tried to distract his sudden urge to shove his entire finger into the other to feel more of Gon's heat, the young blacklist hunter explaining then that it was good to distract him if he was having problems relaxing. When Gon responded with a blush, and said that he wanted more distractions, Killua couldn't help but blush in return.

"Of course," the silver-haired teen agreed as he leaned forward to kiss Gon's stomach, pushing his finger into the other a little more in the meantime. "But don't go overboard with the distractions, Gon," Killua reminded him the next second as his eyes met his lover's dazed hazel. "The distractions have to be light and fleeting…like small kisses…" He explained as he kissed Gon along one of his legs then as he pushed his finger into the other even more. "If you start licking and sucking like crazy while you're trying to prep me, then I might ejaculate too early. Remember that a person can only orgasm so much before they're totally exhausted and unable to continue, so only use a distraction if I'm having problems relaxing…"

Killua hoped beyond hope that he wasn't overloading Gon's undoubtedly overwhelmed brain. He wouldn't be surprised if the beast hunter didn't remember everything he said, since it was probably hard for him to focus when he was being pleasured and prepared like this. As Killua thought this, he pushed the last stretch of his first finger into Gon, the other's inner walls clenching down on his finger as possessively as ever at the action.

"Damn, Gon…" Killua hissed out in a breathless moan. He wanted nothing more than to totally encase himself within the other…or feel the other fully inside of him…Damn it, now he wanted both!

Taking a deep breath to steady himself and his chaotic thoughts, Killua's sapphire eyes caught Gon's hazel again. He noticed that the other was a little uncomfortable, since he had adjusted to his finger by now, so he was fidgeting a bit, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Sorry," Killua uttered with a slightly embarrassed blush. There was no way that he was going to tell Gon that he had gotten carried away in the moment and had wanted to top the hell out of him…Something told him that Gon probably wouldn't be ready to hear something like that, especially when their relationship was so…'new' at the moment. "As soon as your partner has adjusted, you want to start moving your finger in and out like this," Killua explained then as best as he could, despite his embarrassment, as he started moving his finger like he had suggested. "Do it slowly so that I'll adjust to the feeling a little better when you get to do it, alright? You always want to take your time when you're preparing me, or vice versa, so that you don't end up tearing up or irritating your partner's insides too badly…"

* * *

His forward request made Killua blush in turn. Shouldn't he have said that? But Gon felt like it was important to be honest about his wishes and feelings. The other told him then that it was okay but that the distractions needed to be light and fleeting. The silver-haired kissed Gon's stomach and legs but not the place he wanted to feel those lips again the most. At least Killua explained why that was. If he was too excited, he'd come, and that was bad.

While his love explained and distracted him, he pushed the finger ever deeper into him. Gon just thought it felt weird, but it wasn't bad or hurting him. He was a little surprised when the finger was pushed into him so deep that he felt the knuckles of the other fingers pressed against him. His body acted of its own account, clenching around the intruder, making Gon only more aware of the thing Killua was doing to him. It was very weird what they were doing. The beast hunter knew that he would only ever let Killua do this to him, and he never would allow anyone else to touch his Killua in this way either.

Even though the other was doing this to him, and Gon wasn't touching Killua at all, for some reason the silver-haired teen moaned his name a moment later. Just hearing his love react in this way to what they were doing was enough for Gon to want to keep going, no matter how weird it was to him, and even if it would hurt at some point. He just wanted to hear more of these wonderful sounds from his best friend. They were looking into each other's eyes for a long moment. Wanting for things to keep going, to be able to hear Killua's sweet moans, the enhancer fidgeted around a little and actually broke the other one from his spell.

As the blacklist hunter explained some more, his finger started to move. This feeling actually wasn't so bad. For some reason, Gon's body seemed familiar with the rhythm and instinctively began to move with it. The information the other was dumping on him was starting to become a little too much for him to handle because he felt his brain wanting to shut down, but Gon knew he needed to listen; this was important. Maybe it was the most important thing he ever needed to memorize.

"G-go slow to avoid tearing," he repeated the main fact, clinging to it through a haze of lust and the overload of information.

Gon could feel the finger inside of him not only move in and out, but slightly change direction and bend. Killua was explaining to him that there was a spot deep inside of him that made one feel really good, when it was touched but the enhancer didn't feel anything like that yet. For the moment the other one seemed to stop his search, too, because the finger was almost removed. When it entered again though, Gon hissed and squirmed a little bit as he felt himself get stretched more than before.

"Once the body has adjusted to one finger, you use two. Usually you need to go up to three fingers for the right girth," Killua explained blushing once more.

Since the two fingers obviously weren't too easy to take for the virgin beast hunter, his love resorted to distraction once more. Sweet kisses to his skin helped Gon relax, and, with that, eased the way for the other's fingers into him. By the time the two fingers were buried inside of him to the hilt, Gon was panting from the strain he felt. Once more Killua gave him the time to adjust to the new sensation and enforced how important this was. Moments later, the fingers moved again.

The young beast hunter wouldn't have believed it, but the stretching that had been uncomfortable and a little painful a moment ago was now turning into friction that actually felt good. Soft moans escaped him as he moved with the rhythm Killua set. Once again the fingers changed direction, bending inside of him. Gon looked at his love, and heard him moan in the cutest way himself. The next moment, the two fingers plunged into him, bended, and lightning exploded in Gon's body. He saw a flash of white light as electric shocks shot through his spine.

"Ah! Killua!"

The young hunter's body was overwhelmed by the new sensation, and there was no way to stop the chain reaction. Arching his body, Gon's orgasm ripped through him and he came hard, not only spraying his own stomach but hitting Killua, too.

It took the beast hunter a few seconds to come down from his high enough to realize what he had done.

"Waaaah! Killua, sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to...!" Flustered and absolutely distraught, Gon looked at his shocked love. Killua had told him it was bad to come too early. He had just ruined everything!

* * *

Moving his finger in and out of the other, Killua did his best to explain the situation to Gon more while he tried not to get lost in the other's heat at the same time. The silver-haired teen thrust and bent his fingers, trying to see if he could find the other's sweet spot. He wasn't having so much luck, so he decided to try a second finger.

As he started to push the second digit in, he noticed the strained look that overcame Gon's face. After explaining to the other that he had to at least go up to three fingers, Killua started to distract his love with light kisses up and down his body as he continued to push his two fingers in. By the time his fingers were fully sheathed in the other, Gon wasn't the only one panting. Even though the pleasure he felt then probably wouldn't even come close to if he truly entered Gon, the heat of the other's tight passage was still almost overwhelming.

"Always remember to give your partner time to adjust," Killua whispered out then as he tried to calm himself down. His erection was practically aching by that point in time, but he knew he had to bear with it. This had to be done so that Gon would know what to do when they switched positions.

With that in mind, Killua gauged Gon's facial features before he started moving his two fingers in and out of the other like the last time. It didn't take long for the former assassin to note how pleased his partner was at the action. Gon started rocking his hips back against his fingers, light moans emanating from his lips. The very sight was enough to make Killua moan in turn as he thrust, stretched and bent his fingers within the other, the friction of Gon's passage feeling pleasurable against his skin. As Killua tried to keep his mind focused, he started thrusting into Gon at different angles, seeing if he could find the other's prostate before he had to push in a third finger.

Thrusting his fingers in harder than before then, and bending them at just the last second, Killua felt his fingertips brush a bundle of nerves that felt different from everything else. The smaller teen felt a moment of triumph at finding what he wanted before a rapturous scream left Gon's lips a millisecond later. Before Killua could even blink, Gon was ejaculating all over himself, and him included, hot semen falling onto his chest, since he was hovering over the other at the time he orgasmed.

The startled transmuter could only stare at his partner in complete shock and wonder on what he was supposed to do then. If Gon just came…was there a chance that they wouldn't be able to continue?! The beast hunter himself seemed to think along the same lines because, as soon as he came down from his orgasmic high, he started apologizing up a storm. Even though Gon just came copiously over the both of them, Killua could clearly see that the other had plenty of energy left if his erratic speech patterns were anything to go by.

Smiling reassuringly to the other as his own fears were put to rest, Killua slipped his two fingers out of Gon before he leaned forward over the other and tenderly kissed the other's lips.

"Don't worry about it," the former assassin murmured in a soft, affectionate voice as he parted from the other a moment later. "We're both young and have a crazy amount of stamina as it is. It's going to take a few more orgasms before you'd be unable to continue, Gon, and that goes for me as well. Just take this as another lesson. Even though finding your partner's sweet spot is important, it's a good thing to realize that they might come from the first hit if they aren't experienced with the feeling. Not only that, but if you want to make the pleasure last as long as possible, don't hit the sweet spot repeatedly when your partner is used to the feeling. We're still new at this, Gon, so mishaps like this are going to happen because we're inexperienced."

Killua blushed and averted his gaze then, unable to stop himself from what he said next, despite how embarrassing it was. He thought Gon deserved to know anyways.

"I'm…I'm really glad that I'm experiencing this with you…that we can figure this out together…"

* * *

Gon's greatest fear was that Killua would be disgusted at his lack of control and be furious with him for ruining their first time. He whimpered as he felt the other one's fingers leave him. This was it. Everything was over! Killua would be so angry that he didn't know if he'd ever get another shot! But instead of raging at him, the silver-haired beauty leaned in to softly kiss him.

Surprised, confused, yet relieved at the same time, he looked at Killua wonderingly when the other told him not to worry. Gon nodded wildly then as his love stated that he had lots of stamina and that they could still go on. He sure didn't feel exhausted in the least. Killua explained some more about that spot he had obviously found in him.

"Sweet spot", he repeated and nodded lightly to himself. That was a good name for it.

He looked apologetic again, even though his love was forgiving and said mishaps were to be expected with their inexperience. Still, Gon felt like he had let down Killua. The other one was looking away from him then, but not because he was disappointed, rather it was the contrary. With relief washing over him, the beast hunter actually smiled at his love then.

"I'm glad, too, Killua! I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else. And...and I don't want you to do it with anyone else, either!" He knew how possessive it sounded, how it was like a command, but he couldn't help himself. Gon reached out and tangled his hand in the other's silver tresses again. "I want you to be _**my**_ Killua forever and ever. I will learn to do this right and I will make you happy, I promise." He looked at his love seriously, making sure the other would believe him. Killua knew how tenacious he was if he set his mind on something, and that he always kept his promises.

This time it was he who initiated their kiss. Even though it had felt incredible from their first time, their kisses now had a very different quality. They made Gon feel hot instantly, and all he could think about while they kissed was touching Killua everywhere.

When they parted again for air, the spiky-haired teen looked at his love with new desire. The other one had not been able to go through with his whole demonstration, but Gon was quite confident he had gotten the important parts.

"Let me try to make you feel good," he begged of his partner, his hands at Killua's shoulders and turning them around.

Gently he pushed the other down onto the futon then and hovered above him. The way the other's long silver hair pooled around him and the loving, sapphire eyes looked up at him was taking Gon's breath away.

"Killua..." He whispered his friend's name in wonder as his gaze wandered lower over the slender yet incredibly strong body.

Suddenly, the beast hunter blushed as he saw the milky white splashes spattered across the ex-assassin's creamy chest.

"Waaah, Killua, I'm sorry!" Gon exclaimed once more as he realized what he had done.

The next moment, he descended onto the other one's chest, licking at the salty liquid that was staining his love's beautiful body. In his embarrassment at what he had done and his feverish attempt at cleaning up his mess, it took the enhancer a moment to realize that Killua seemed to enjoy his work. Every lick and suck was accompanied by a sweet moan or gasp.

"Do you like this?" Gon asked innocently as he sucked once more on a spot that was very close to one of Killua's nipples and looked up at the other one.

* * *

When Gon answered that he was happy they could experience this together, too, Killua felt even more embarrassed. Why had he said something like that? He knew that Gon deserved to hear how happy he was, but that didn't make it any less…well…awkward for him to say. It wasn't like him to speak honestly and openly, after all.

Hearing his love's possessive words the next second, though, brought Killua out of his thoughts. His heart skipped a beat in his chest at the possessive-like demand the other gave him, and his arousal peaked even further when he felt Gon's fingers through his hair. Killua wanted to say something, to assure Gon that there was no way he'd want this with anyone else, but the mixture of embarrassment at the words he wanted to say, and the high arousal he felt in that moment, left him speechless.

Before he could think too much, though, he felt Gon's lips press against his and found a way to release his feelings. He kissed Gon back with as much fervor as the other did, feeling happier than he could ever remember. Gon had just promised him that he'd do everything in his power to make him happy…and just the thought of what that meant for their future shook the smaller teen to his core. That meant that, every day, he was going to feel happiness like this. That thought felt almost too good to be true…

Feeling overwhelmed with what the future had in store for him, Killua didn't realize that he was being pushed back onto the futon until his back hit the soft material of the bed. The silver-haired teen stared up at Gon for a split second in surprise before the determination in his love's gaze made him understand the situation. Gon was hovering over him then, his posture and gaze sending him the feelings of his desperation to please him, and Killua couldn't help but smile up at Gon lovingly then. Even though he hadn't finished with his demonstration, he knew that his love had been paying attention and that he was quick to pick up on things. He was in good hands.

Gon whispered his name in desire then, which sparked Killua's all the more. His erection was aching so badly for release by then that the former assassin actually wondered how long he'd last under whatever Gon was willing to subject him to. Well, if he came too early, that would just make them both even in the end, so there was nothing wrong with that.

Before he could get too caught up in the moment, though, it was broken the next second by Gon's insistent apologies. Killua didn't even know what the other was apologizing about since he had been too caught up in his thoughts. When he finally figured out what all of the fuss was about, the thought was quickly erased from his mind a second later as immense pleasure coursed through his system. Gon was licking and sucking fervently around his chest where the other had spilled his semen, and Killua couldn't stop the breathless gasps and the needy moans that escaped him at the onslaught, his body more than receptive to his lover's touches because Killua had been craving something like this for years.

He heard Gon ask him if he liked what he was doing a minute later, his voice all innocent like he hadn't noticed. More than anything, Killua wanted to slap the other upside the head for such a stupid question, but that thought quickly vanished once again when he felt the other suck near his nipple. The young transmuter's body arched wantonly at the touch as a lustful moan tumbled from his lips. When Gon's lips retreated from his skin a moment later, Killua was left panting and staring at the other imploringly, his sapphire orbs begging the other to continue since he couldn't find his voice to proclaim his desires. His mind was so clouded with passion that it was becoming even harder to think.

* * *

Gon's question remained unanswered by words, but his love's body arched underneath his sucking lips, and Killua was moaning and panting. He stopped his ministrations hoping that the other would calm enough to give him an answer, just to make sure he really was making the other one feel good. When he looked into the other's beloved sapphire orbs, though, they were begging him for more, while only ragged breaths tumbled from the soft lips. He took this as a definitive yes.

Since he had cleaned up his own mess already, Gon decided to go for a spot he knew was sensitive. Tenderly, he licked at Killua's nipple then. Soon, sweet moans filled his ears, and the silver-haired teen's body was writhing and arching underneath his. Experimentally, he sucked at the tiny peak that seemed to be straining for his mouth, and quickly learned that Killua seemed to like that, too.

As he switched to lavish the other nipple as well, one of his hands began to stroke the other's body just anywhere he could reach, enjoying the soft feeling of Killua's skin. His love's passionate moans and gasps seemed to get more urgent and quick, though. Maybe he should start on the preparation thing?

A little reluctantly, the enhancer stopped his exploration of the other's body and looked up at Killua again.

"Ehm...is it okay when I begin?" He asked his love.

Once more Killua's answer wasn't very vocal, but the slight nod, and even more so the legs that spread trustingly beneath him were just as explicit. Gon smiled tenderly then, before he stretched to reach the lube. As he did so, he felt the other's rock hard erection brush against his stomach and leave a hot, wet trail.

Sitting back on his haunches, Gon coated his fingers just like Killua had shown him. While he did that, he looked at the other's body that was spread out before him. His gaze caught at the straining erection that rose from a nest of silver curls. A few pearls of just as silvery semen glittered at the top. Ever curious, Gon descended onto those pearls. Would they taste the same as his own?

Eagerly, he licked at the head of Killua's hot member as his coated fingers gently stroked along the even hotter cleft between his love's back cheeks. A low growl rumbled in the beast hunter's throat at the aroma of the other. It was nothing like his own; it was so much better. It was kind of sweet, just like everything about the silver-haired teen seemed to be.

His love gasped his name then, burying his hands into his hair. Believing this to be a good sign, Gon licked along the full length while his middle finger gently massaged Killua's entrance. When he felt it give way, he pushed his slick finger in about half way.

Gon gasped at the feeling that hit him then. Tight heat was surrounding his finger, clenching around it. His finger really was inside of Killua! He had never thought he'd do anything like this, not to mention that he'd like it and that it would turn him on like crazy! Gon felt the heat pool in his groin again and his member get hard.

"Killua...Killua...it's amazing...it feels so good," he whispered in absolute wonder.

* * *

Feeling a gentle lick against one of his nipples a moment later, Killua moaned a little louder; his body shivering with pleasure and arching underneath his lover's touch as if to beg for more attention. It seemed like Gon was able to pick up on what he was liking at a quicker pace then, because he felt the other's mouth surround his nipple a second later and suck, causing another moan to jump from his throat. Killua soon lost himself to the sensations his love was bestowing upon him as the taller teen started to experiment his new techniques on the other nipple, while his hands simultaneously rubbed along his body. The silver-haired teen could feel his breath quicken and pressure build up in his lower half from the other's touches, precum starting to glisten from the tip of his erection. He was drawing closer to release.

Unsure if he should feel thankful for what happened next or not, Killua felt Gon stop with his ministrations and ask him if he should start with the preparation. It took a little longer than he liked to even understand what the other was talking about, since his brain was so muddled by pleasure, but when he finally understood that Gon wanted to be inside of him, he sure as hell didn't want to put that off a second longer. With a nod of his head, since he still couldn't find words to speak, Killua invitingly spread his legs for the other and felt no shame in doing so. Gon was the only person he'd ever allow to see this side of him, to experience this with. He could show weakness to the other and not be criticized for it because, with Gon, he could be totally free, he could be himself, and that's why Gon was the person he cared about most in this world. Now he had the chance, more than ever, to embrace that freedom. By giving himself to Gon, by being in this relationship with him, he could finally experience that true freedom that he had always wanted since his childhood. He could truly be himself around the other.

As Gon sent him a tender smile before he started reaching for the lube, Killua returned it gratefully, even though Gon was too preoccupied to see it. The former assassin was too preoccupied himself a moment later as well when he felt his erection rub up against his love's stomach, his precum glistening down the sides of his length as tremors of pleasure coursed through his body at the slight touch. A long, needy moan escaped Killua's lips the next moment, especially when he saw the wet trail he had left along Gon's skin. It looked like he had marked him in a way.

Since Killua was too busy calming down from the pleasure in his system, he didn't notice what Gon was doing until he felt a finger sliding across his bottom and a tongue against the tip of his erection. For the first time in a while, Killua was able to speak, and when he did, he was gasping his love's name, and his hands were tangling into the other's messy, black locks. Gon seemed to get the message of what he wanted because, the next moment, the other's hot tongue was licking along his shaft, and the other's finger was massaging the ring around his entrance. Killua was lost completely to bliss, unable to even hear the erotic moans that escaped him because of the amazing pleasure Gon was bestowing onto him. The silver-haired teen felt a little bit of pressure then before a warm finger entered him a moment later, his inner walls pulsating around the digit and eagerly bringing it in half way. It felt a little awkward, but that feeling was practically insignificant to Killua, who had felt far worse things. The fact that Gon was inside of him only turned him on all the more, so whatever pain would come in the end wouldn't matter to Killua in the slightest. As long as Gon was willing to do this, nothing else mattered at all.

Gon's wonder-filled voice reached his ears the next second, making Killua moan all the more. Just knowing that his love was enjoying him made him inexplicably happy.

"Yes….it does…" Killua was finally able to gasp out between shaking, pleasure-filled breaths, his inner walls tightening around the beast hunter's finger as if to emphasize his words. Not caring how he would look then, or what the outcome of his desires would be, Killua's fingers dug into Gon's skull a bit, his fingernails scratching along the skin as he tried to lower the other's head down to his pulsating erection that was practically screaming for the other's attention.

"More, Gon…More…" Killua whispered breathlessly with need then as he pushed back against the other's finger at the same time. He wanted Gon's mouth around him, to surround him, and he wanted the other to enter him at the same time, to feel everything the other had to offer to him as he explored inside of him. Killua didn't care if he was being greedy because he wanted to feel the other so badly, to know that the other truly cared for him like this. He had waited for years for this and now he wanted to feel everything because he was just sick of waiting.

* * *

Killua confirmed to him that it felt amazing for him, too. This was important to Gon. Just when he was trying to decide what to do next, he felt the other's fingernails scratch the back of his head, the ex-assassin's hands trying to urge him lower. The tiny hairs at Gon's neck stood on end at the feeling, and he growled at the sexy eagerness of his love. Breathlessly and even sexier than before, Killua begged for more attention then. There was no way Gon could deny this request. He had never even thought about it.

Gon felt his finger sink deeper into the other's body as the eager transmuter pushed back against him. Moaning at the feeling of even more heat surrounding his finger, the young beast hunter leaned down again, licking at the other's straining erection once more. This time, he was concentrating more on the sounds of his love, the sweet gasps and erotic moans filling his ears and telling him that he was doing well.

As he buried his finger as deep inside of Killua as possible, the other's fingernails scraped over his scalp once more. Gon feared for a moment that he had hurt his love, and that the other's hands were trying to clench, but the moan he heard a moment later told him differently. Killua wasn't in pain, and Gon had his finger as deep inside of him and he was licking him, yet the other one was obviously urging him to do more with his scratching nails.

The spiky-haired teen thought of the few adult movies he had watched. He knew now that the differences between what he had seen there and what he could do with Killua were very little. Finally, he understood what it was his friend most likely wanted. Without hesitation, he opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the leaking tip of his love's erection.

Killua's reaction was instant. He moaned his name; arching underneath him. With a little groan, Gon just let the other thrust deeper into his mouth. Although this was new and unexpected, he understood what Killua wanted and got the hang of it fast. While his silver-haired lover thrust his hard flesh into Gon's mouth, the beast hunter pulled his finger back only to drive it in deep once more when the other was leaving his mouth.

As moans turned to ragged gasps, and Killua's movements got faster, Gon had an inkling that the same thing that happened to him was going to happen to his best friend, too. Since the blacklist hunter had told him that he would easily be able to go on after just one orgasm, too, Gon only thought it fair if that were to happen. Yet he had to make sure that he prepared Killua properly or there would be tearing and pain, like his love had warned. Thinking the other one was distracted enough at the moment, Gon plunged into him then with two fingers at the same time. Killua had said something about waiting and giving time to adjust but the enhancer was caught too much in the moment himself, and was barely hanging onto the goal he had to achieve, so he forgot about that little fact.

Even though there was a hiss and a groan, the wanton movements of his love never faltered. Gon was copying the search pattern of the other then, pushing his fingers into the transmuter at different angles and bending them to find that mysterious spot. At the same time, he let Killua guide his head and use his mouth in the way he needed it.

* * *

A gasp of rapture tumbled from Killua's lips once he felt Gon's tongue lick a trail up his shaft. It was so close to what he wanted but still not what he wanted exactly. He wanted Gon's mouth around him, not just his tongue.

Another cry of ecstasy escaped him as Gon's finger pushed all the way inside of him then, filling the former assassin a little bit, and making him shiver in pleasure. By that point, Gon was still licking his length, not quite understanding what Killua wanted from him. The silver-haired teen couldn't find his voice, though, through the haze of pleasure he was feeling, so he dug his fingers into Gon's scalp again to get his attention. How else could he portray what he wanted?

In what felt like an eternity to Killua but was only a few short seconds, Gon finally seemed to read his mind and placed his lips around the tip of his heated length. Killua moaned rapturously in desire as his hips automatically thrust up into the intoxicating heat, hearing Gon groan for a second but not feeling the other restrain him.

Seeing as his brain was hardly even thinking anymore, Killua just took this as a sign to continue with what he was doing. As he thrust up into Gon's hot, awaiting mouth, he felt the other shift his head a bit to accommodate the angle, taking him into his throat. If Killua had been thinking clearly at the moment, he would have probably wondered how the other was able to do this on his first try without gagging, but he didn't. He just moaned and gasped and writhed as intense pleasure overtook him, Gon's throat and mouth sending delicious heated friction down his shaft, and the other's finger producing the same feeling as he thrust it in and out of his entrance at the same time. It didn't take long for Killua to become a shaking, wanton mess as his thrusts became faster, his breaths becoming more erratic as heat began to pool and coil in his lower abdomen.

There was a tiny bit of pain then as he felt a thicker girth thrust into his passage, but Killua barely paid it any mind afterwards as pleasure quickly replaced the pain. Gon was thrusting and bending his fingers inside of him so exquisitely that the former assassin couldn't hold back his orgasm from ripping through him a second later as soon as the other's fingers hit a bundle of nerves. He screamed Gon's name loud and clear as his vision flashed white and electricity coursed through his system until it felt like all of his nerves were on fire. Killua had never felt an orgasm like this before, and that was why he was left completely breathless and satisfied as soon as it was done.

Killua's hands fell uselessly onto the futon beside his head as soon as the last tremors of orgasm left his body, the smaller teen taking in shuddering, desperate gasps of air as he started to come down from the greatest high he had ever experienced. As soon as that high was over with, though, he realized what he had been doing up until that point and felt immense guilt and a twinge of fear consume him. Had he gone too far? Had Gon even wanted him to do that? Had he made the other uncomfortable with his crazy desire?

"G-Gon?" Killua called out hesitantly on still shaky breath as he glanced up at his best friend and lover in worry. Gon was just licking a trail of white from the corner of his lips as he asked his question, which only made Killua feel all the more guilty. He had ejaculated into Gon's mouth! Was the other even ready for something like that?

It seemed like Gon had sensed his worries because Killua felt the other move his fingers, which were still inside of him up until this point, in and out of his passage, the movements rhythmic and languid and just utterly breathtaking to the smaller teen. Killua automatically forgot his worries and just laid back, closed his eyes, and relished in the pleasure Gon was still willing to give him. Killua really wondered when he had ever deserved something as amazing as this.

"Gon…" Killua was finally able to whisper out a moment later through the pleasure, his voice breathless and filled with gratitude as his sapphire eyes caught his lover's burning hazel. "…I love you…"

* * *

When the beast hunter's fingertips hit a tiny nub deep inside of his love, Killua exploded just like he himself had before. The hard flesh inside of his mouth pulsated and erupted. He swallowed the warm seed as best he could as he heard his name being shouted out. It had never sounded so good to his ears.

Gon looked up then, taking in the sight of his beautiful friend caught in the throes of passion. Every little move of his finger, every tiny flick of his tongue seemed to send new waves through the body that was already writhing in orgasm. Only when Killua's hands dropped to the futon and he lay there looking absolutely boneless and spent did Gon stop his movements to let his love rest a moment, even though all he wanted at that moment was to see more and feel more of Killua.

A little bit proud at what he had achieved, the enhancer looked down at the cute, satiated and dazed face the silver-haired teen made as he licked at a stray trail of semen he hadn't been able to swallow fast enough. The cute look vanished from Killua's face after a moment, though, and was replaced by worry and even fear as the other called his name.

He had no idea what had brought on this change, but Gon didn't like it. He wanted his partner to feel good. Gently, he moved his fingers again, which had remained buried inside of Killua. Slowly, he moved them back and forth, in and out. The worried expression disappeared, and with a moan, Killua closed his eyes, obviously enjoying the attention.

When the other one opened his eyes again, their blue-violet depths were filled with warmth as he whispered his love. The warm feeling the other one radiated filled Gon to the brim. With a groan, he claimed Killua's lips then, kissing him with all he had. How was it possible to feel this good?! And how was it that he had thought he had everything he needed when he had missed out on so, so much? He understood it was useless to dwell on that, but he promised himself to make up for what he had missed out on.

Even while he kissed Killua breathless, he kept moving his fingers inside of him. He was careful to not touch that special spot, though. Once the kiss ended, Gon looked at the moaning and panting transmuter.

"You are so beautiful. I want to make you happy forever and ever, that you always look like this," he whispered, caught in the other one's love and lustful sapphire orbs.

Since pleasuring Killua and watching him writhe in passion had returned Gon to full hardness again, he thought he was ready for the next part. It was what his love had wanted, and right now he felt like it was what he wanted, too; to be as close to Killua as was possible.

He pulled his two fingers back and started to squeeze in a third. This time it wasn't quite as easy, and the hissing and squirming emanating from his love were obvious signs that this wasn't feeling quite as good as before. Yet Gon understood that if he wanted to squeeze his big thing into that small hole, at least all three fingers needed to fit in easily first. Obviously, this was the moment when a distraction was definitely needed.

Tenderly, he licked at one of Killua's nipples once more until his friend was moaning softly again. He then moved his three fingers, inching them into the tight channel while he lavished the tiny, pink peak with his tongue and lips.

* * *

As soon as the words of his devotion left his lips, Gon's lips were claiming his the next moment in a heated kiss. Killua felt his love pour all he had into the gesture, so he gave everything he had back with no hesitation, his mouth opening up and inviting Gon's tongue inside. The silver-haired teen could taste his own unique flavor as Gon's tongue intertwined with his, the taste a little weird, yet sweet at the same time.

While the two of them kissed passionately, Killua felt Gon's fingers continue to move within him, the other's fingertips just barely missing his sweet spot every time, driving him wild as he moaned into the other's mouth. He wanted more of Gon then. He wanted to continue so that they could finally become one.

When Gon's lips parted from his own, Killua stared up at his lover in a lustful daze. Loving words met his ears the next second, and the former assassin found himself blushing from the warmth that spread throughout his body. Seeing Gon so devoted to him was not only adorable, but highly arousing at the same time. Killua could even feel his member twitch back into life as Gon's loving words repeated themselves inside his head.

It was then that Killua felt his love begin to push in a third finger, a spasm of pain traveling through his nervous system as his inner walls were stretched all the more. It was a bit more uncomfortable than the previous two fingers. It actually hurt a little more than expected, which caused him to hiss and squirm underneath his lover, but it still wasn't anything to cry about. Killua really had felt pain that was ten times worse.

Even though he was beyond certain he could handle the slight pain he was in, Gon swooped in to distract him nonetheless, just like Killua had trained him to do. The distraction was welcomed without complaints as the other's lips and tongue surrounded one of his nipples and began to lavish it with attention. Soft, languid moans left the young transmuter's lips as he arched into his lover's touch, the slight pain he felt soon forgotten, even as Gon's fingers continued to delve inside of him. The taller teen just switched between licking and sucking on his nipples until his three fingers were fully sheathed inside of him, and then traveled up to his neck to nip and suck there as well as his love let him adjust to the feeling. Killua just moaned rapturously at the attention, quickly adjusting to the girth inside of him.

"Gon…please…" Killua practically whined as he moved his hips back against the other's fingers a few seconds later, signifying that he was ready for more. "…I need more of you…"

* * *

With his loving distraction, his friend seemed to bear the moving fingers easier. Gon sucked when the fingers moved in deeper, and licked when he let the other adjust to it. This went on until the three fingers were finally buried to their hilt. He then kissed a trail up to the long, creamy neck of Killua and tenderly nipped at the sweet smelling skin. Having heard of it, but never tried it before, he sucked at the most sensitive spot he could find, and was pretty proud of himself when he not only made his love moan again, but left a colorful hickey, too.

Killua moved his hips impatiently then and begged him for more of him. The request sent shivers down the beast hunter's spine, and made him feel an incredible need for the other that he had never realized or understood before.

"I will give it to you, Killua. I will give you everything; everything you need," Gon assured him, whispering close to his ear as he moved his fingers almost out, only to push them back in a second later.

The low, deep moan this action tore from Killua's lips sent a new wave of heat through Gon's body. A crazy feeling of possessiveness came over him again. As he pushed his fingers into the willing body below him, he once more bit into Killua's ear. With a yelp, the other's body arched. Gon felt no remorse for what he had done, but eagerly sucked and nibbled at the sweet ear as his fingers pumped and moved inside of his love. Going by the gasps and the moans the writhing body emitted, he was pretty sure Killua enjoyed it in the end.

Just like his love, though, Gon needed more. When the other one breathlessly moaned his name, trying to urge him on (although without articulate words), the enhancer pressed his hard erection into his love's thigh.

"I need you, too...I need to feel you," he rasped at the other's saliva gleaming and slightly red ear.

Gon pulled his fingers out of Killua then. There was still a little bit of the lube on them as he looked down at them. His aching hard on wasn't as wet and slippery as them, so he had a feeling that he should change that before they could carry on. He was going by his gut instincts and Killua's explanation that there was no such thing as too much lube.

He got the tube then and squirted another copious amount of the gel onto his hand. Gon groaned as he applied the cool stuff to his overheating flesh. The young beast hunter looked down at the beautiful creature that had been his best friend for the longest time and yet was so much more. He was about to become even more to him now.

Killua had calmed down a little in the meantime, it seemed. When Gon was done rubbing the squishy lube all over his erection, he leaned down again. He looked a little lost then. Killua hadn't explained things this far.

"D-do I just put it in now?" He asked in a low voice and with a slight blush.

* * *

A shiver traveled down Killua's spine as soon as he heard Gon's seductive whisper in his ear. He couldn't wait to feel what the other had in store for him, and what it would feel like when they were finally united.

When Gon finally moved his fingers, his digits thrusting into his tight passage in the next moment, the silver-haired teen let out a hearty moan, his moan soon turning into a cry of surprise when he felt Gon bite his ear and thrust his fingers into him a second time. Soon, the former assassin was a writhing mess. Gon was thrusting his fingers into him at a constant pace, and sucking and nibbling his ear in the greatest way imaginable.

It wasn't enough, though, because Killua wanted all of Gon, and they were so close to finally achieving that moment. He gasped out Gon's name then through pleasure-filled moans, his other words turning into lustful gibberish as he tried to get the other to take the final plunge. Thankfully, Gon seemed to understand what he wanted, because he felt the other press his hot erection against his thigh the next moment and heard the other rasp wantonly into his ear.

Killua shivered with intense desire before a whimper of loss left him a second later when Gon pulled his fingers out of him. He felt so empty then, and cold, and he just wanted to pull the beast hunter back and just mold their bodies together. Killua couldn't bring himself to do it, though, because he was too transfixed at the sight of Gon rubbing lube along his shaft. The very sight turned Killua on like nothing else and filled the silver-haired teen with an intense surge of impatience. He wanted Gon so badly that it was becoming physically painful!

Despite how giddy and impatient he was becoming on the inside, Killua kept his outward appearance as calm as possible. It wouldn't do to make Gon rush through this just because he wanted it so badly. No, it was best to take this moment slow and cherish it, and also just to make sure they did this without seriously harming himself. He was a fast healer, but he really wasn't up to dealing with a ripped-up rectum, thank you very much.

Just as he was thinking this, Killua noticed how Gon leaned forward then, his eyes shining like that of a lost puppy's. The young transmuter stared up at his beloved in slight confusion as he saw a blush dust the beast hunter's cheeks, and heard Gon ask him if he should just put his erection in him then. It took a moment for Killua's lust-filled brain to comprehend what was even happening, but when he did, and truly took in Gon's appearance, the smaller teen couldn't help but chuckle affectionately at the other. Killua realized then that he hadn't really explained this far before Gon decided to take control.

"Yes, if you want to," the former assassin smiled, laughter shining in his sapphire orbs as he reached a hand out to dig into Gon's ebony locks. "Just make sure to put it in slowly. You're just a little bigger than three fingers, so having you put it in me will still be a strain on my body. It's something that I will have to adjust to or else you'll tear up my insides."

He saw worry flash in Gon's hazel eyes then, so Killua leaned forward and planted a sweet, short kiss against the other's lips.

"Don't worry, if you go slowly, I'll be fine," Killua reassured his lover as he stroked the other's hair affectionately. "This will probably be pretty intense for you too, so, just to make sure that you don't come too early, it's best that we distract each other," the young blacklist hunter added as an afterthought, a sexy smirk crawling across his lips a second later. He leaned forward then until his lips were barely a centimeter away from Gon's, his eyes half-lidded with lust for the other. "How about we kiss?" Killua asked, his voice airy and teasing as he stroked a long finger down Gon's chiseled chest in a sultry manner.

"What do you say, Gon?" Killua questioned his for-once speechless lover as he leaned forward the last centimeter and teasingly lapped at the other's lips with his tongue. "If you don't want to, I really don't care how else you decide go about this for a distraction. I'm up for anything so just…enter me…_please_…" Killua's voice wavered with need then, his lust-filled eyes turning beseeching as he stared at the other with all the love in the world. "Make love to me…"

* * *

Gon wasn't too sure Killua was supposed to chuckle at this point, but at least he wasn't annoyed or angry. The beast hunter smiled sheepishly down at his love then, who returned his gaze with a smile as he buried his hand in his raven hair. The transmuter told him he could put it in but had to be slow about it or he'd end up hurting him. Once more, the word 'tearing' was mentioned, and it was starting to scare the enhancer. No matter what Killua could bear, he really didn't want to hurt him in a bad way.

As these thoughts were turning in his mind, his love planted a sweet kiss onto his lips, startling him from his brooding. Stroking his hair in a calming way then, Killua reassured him that everything would be fine if he just took things slow. Also, to keep him from getting overexcited at the new sensation he was going to experience, his love suggested a distraction as well. With a sexy smile, the silver-haired teen closed in until his sweet lips were almost touching his again. Gon groaned at the teasing. Hot breath tickled his own lips as Killua suggested they kiss for a distraction. If he wanted that, why did he not just go ahead with it?! And why, oh why was his finger stroking him so teasingly across the chest?

Once more, hot breath ghosted over his lips as the other one asked what he said to his suggestion. Really, what was there to say?! Gon wanted everything his beloved best friend had to offer! He wanted to touch and to taste him, and to feel him in every way possible! Before Gon could try to utter anything like this, though, Killua's hot, wet tongue lapped at his lips.

In the most teasing and arousing manner possible, his love told him that he didn't care what distraction he chose as long as he finally entered him. Eyes gleaming with lust and need looked imploringly up at him, and Killua begged him to make love to him. A low growl left Gon's lips then. He had never thought he could get turned on like this!

Weaving his hand into his love's hair once more, he looked at the other with a burning gaze.

"Killua..." He rasped the other's name with all the need he felt in his body.

The beast hunter claimed his blacklist-hunting partner's lips then, pushing him back into the futon while he gently massaged the back of his head. At the same time, his other hand guided his aching flesh to his love's entrance. As his head breached Killua's tight ring-muscle, and incredible heat welcomed him, Gon moaned into their passionate kiss. He had never felt anything like it and had never even imagined something could feel as good as this. Yet, as the thick tip of his member had entered, he stopped, only too aware of the tension in Killua's body. Panting, he ended their kiss so his love could breathe again.

"Killua...this is incredible...I love you," he whispered between kisses and tender licks along the silver-haired teen's jawline.

* * *

The sexiest growl left his beloved's lips before Killua felt the other's hand entangle itself in his hair. Shudders of anticipation traveled down the silver-haired teen's body as Gon rasped out his name with such need that it actually took the smaller teen's breath away. Thankfully, Killua was able to take in some more air before Gon pressed his lips against his the next second.

As the former assassin found himself being pushed back into the futon, Gon's fingers massaging his scalp at the same time, he felt his lover push his hot, dripping length against his entrance. Killua moaned from delight and need then before he felt the beast hunter push into him, the head of the other's erection slipping inside and practically splitting his whole body apart…Or at least, that's what it felt like.

Against his better judgment, Killua tensed at the pressure and pain that accompanied the other's actions. This tension caused Gon to stop pushing himself into him, though, so Killua was able to catch his breath and try to adjust as soon as Gon released his lips as well. Killua took in shaking breaths then as Gon kissed and licked along his jaw. Sweet, meaningful words tumbled from the taller teen's lips as he did so, which caused intense warmth to spread throughout the silver-haired teen's body. Despite the slight pain he was in, the thought that Gon was actually inside of him was enough for him to completely forget about his predicament, if only for the moment, at least.

"Yes…amazing…" Killua breathed out in wonder as both of his hands sank into the enhancer's, thick, black hair. "…keep going, Gon…fill me…please…" With that, Killua brought the other back to his lips for another kiss. The young transmuter licked at the other's lips incessantly until Gon actually gave way and allowed him entrance into his mouth for the first time. Killua could feel his lover start to push himself into him a little more, and the silver-haired teen winced for a second, but he tried his best to ignore the pain as his tongue explored Gon's mouth, the wet appendage taking its sweet time in investigating and feeling everything it could touch.

* * *

For a few moments, his silver-haired lover just panted and slowly relaxed again. The young beast hunter did his best to distract the other one with his tender kisses and little nips. Killua soon agreed that the feeling of their union was amazing, and asked him to fill him even more while his hands buried themselves in Gon's thick hair. The taller teen was pulled down then, and the other's wet tongue licked his lips, pressing against them in an obvious attempt to get between them. The enhancer only now realized that it had always been him who had explored and plundered. That didn't seem fair.

As he opened his mouth to Killua's exploring tongue, he pushed himself a little deeper into the other's tight channel. While he moaned at the incredibly exciting, tight heat that gripped him in just right way, his love winced at the pain. Gon understood this was just part of it, and that Killua wouldn't beg him to go on if he couldn't bear it. Still, he did everything he could to make the other one forget about the pain.

His hand kept massaging his lover's scalp gently, while his tongue sensually tussled with its counterpart inside his mouth. Once again, he pushed himself in a little deeper when he felt like Killua could take it, and halted to give him time to adjust again. When their kiss finally ended, they were both panting. Looking at his beautiful lover with deep desire, Gon licked at his saliva wet lips.

He was about to push even deeper then, but the way they were positioned at the moment made his wish not that easily achievable. Using his free hand, Gon pushed it underneath Killua's back and took hold of a firm cheek, angling it up a bit. When his love welcomed the move with another deep moan, Gon was sure he did the right thing, and that his instincts were pretty good even though his knowledge was limited. Groping the perfectly round globe, because Killua had shown earlier signs that he liked that, he pushed into him once more, but this time as far as it would go.

His love arched underneath him, uttering a pained groan again. Gon's heart was hammering in his chest then. He had never felt so incredibly good. He heard blood rushing in his ears, and all he wanted to do was move like he had moved his fingers before, but he didn't want to hurt Killua! With utter restraint, he remained buried inside the other's searing heat and just kissed and sucked his sensitive neck, trying to make everything okay again.

"Killua...Killua...my Killua...my love," he rasped again and again between kisses.

* * *

Moaning hungrily into their kiss, Killua's tongue tangled with Gon's then, their wet appendages moving together in the most sensual of dances. Every gasp of pleasure Killua emitted was canceled out with gasps of pain, though, as Gon continued to push himself inside of him. But, thanks to their heated kiss and the other's massage against his scalp, the silver-haired teen was able to push the pain behind him whenever Gon advanced. It also helped that the beast hunter was being considerate and allowing him to adjust with each movement he made.

By the time the two of them had to come up for air, Gon was almost completely inside of him. Killua's mind boggled at the very notion, almost like it was in a state of disbelief. To think that something like this was actually happening to him, that something he had wished so long for was finally coming to fruition. Before the former assassin could think too much on that, though, he felt Gon's free hand slip underneath the small of his back and head down until it was groping one of his back cheeks. Killua moaned wantonly at the possessive feeling, loving the way Gon's hand fit against him perfectly.

As the young transmuter felt his love lift his lower half up a little bit, Killua figured out what the other was getting at and shivered in anticipation. With the new angle, Gon used the extra leverage to sheath himself fully inside of him in a single movement. Pain erupted throughout his entire nervous system at the action, causing the silver-haired teen to groan pitifully. He kept telling himself that he had felt worse pain, but it was hard to keep that mindset when his mind, body, and soul were so in-tune and so sensitive to every single thing Gon did. From the other's skin to every intake of breath, Killua could feel it. He could feel it even better now that they were fully connected; Gon's erratic heartbeat, the expansion and compression of the other's lungs as he breathed, the warmth of the other's lips as he kissed and sucked along his neck, the tickle of the other's breath as he whispered words of love against his skin, and the pulsating shaft buried deep inside of him. He could feel all of that, and then feel his body respond in turn to his love's proximity. It was like nothing Killua had ever experienced before, and, because of that, the pain he felt subsided; slight discomfort left in its wake.

It was then that the former assassin saw Gon's beautiful hazel eyes meet his, and Killua could only stare up at the other in absolute wonder, like he was seeing him for the first time. The silver-haired teen slipped his hands out of the other's hair to cup the sides of the taller teen's face, as if to make sure that what he was feeling was real. This had to be real, right? He had already established that this wasn't a dream, that it couldn't be…and yet…why did Killua find himself fearing that it still was? Why did he have to keep scaring himself with such a thought?

"Gon…" Killua whispered out in a mixture of awe and worry then, his eyes beginning to glisten with happy, yet fearful, unshed tears. He was beyond overjoyed that they were finally connected, but his previous thoughts were starting to get the better of him. "This is real…right? Please tell me this is real…" The silver-haired teen begged then on shaking breath, his inner fears coming to light. "This feels too amazing to be a dream...but…I'm terrified that it is…I've wanted this for so long, Gon, that I don't think my heart can take it if this is all in my imagination…"

Killua could feel his tears begin to fall then as he stared up at his lover in desperation, hoping against hope that he was just being silly and that he was just overthinking things. He wanted this to be real, but he was so used to bad things happening to him, and so used to the thought that he didn't deserve Gon in any sense, that his suspension of disbelief was at its peak because of the situation he found himself in. If this really was happening, than what had he done to actually deserve something so amazing?

* * *

Killua whispered his name in the sweetest way. It made shivers run down Gon's spine. The pain his love felt would soon subside, and then he could show the other his own feelings by loving him like he had asked.

The next moment, though, Killua's voice turned more brittle as he asked if this was really happening and not a dream. For once his brave, strong, beautiful friend and newfound love actually seamed fearful as he looked up at him. There were tears running down the pale cheeks of his love then, making Gon's heart ache.

"This _**is**_ real! It _**is**_ true!" The beast hunter tried to convince his suddenly distraught partner. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long when I always, _**always**_ felt the same about you! I love you, Killua! I think I always have. I love you, and I'm here, and we're together, and we will always be, so don't cry, please, please don't cry. I can't bear to see you like that!"

Gon had tried massaging the other's scalp again, but it didn't seem enough. Words just didn't seem enough in that moment, and all he wanted to do was to hold his love and make him feel how absolutely real this was. So, that was what he did. Shifting his arms and hands, he sat up, pulling Killua along until he sat on his haunches and the smaller teen came to sit above him.

They both moaned as his hard erection delved even deeper than Gon thought possible into Killua's body, but he tried to ignore the desire this invoked. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the other tightly and pressed his love against his chest.

"Feel me, Killua," Gon whispered intensely, before placing a kiss against a wet cheek. "Feel me inside. Feel my arms around you. This is real, as real as can be." Every sentence was accompanied by a sweet kiss to his lover's face. "I love you and I'm here with you. You're not imaging things. It could never...ever feel this good if it were just a dream."

With all of the feelings, all the love and friendship, and even worship he felt for his best friend, Gon looked into Killua's still glistening eyes before he kissed him again. It wasn't urgent, or pressing. It was a tender brush of mouths, a gentle lick of his lips. He waited for Killua to believe, to open his lips of his own accord. When he did, Gon moaned happily. Weaving his hand in his love's hair once more, he kissed him with as much feeling as his gaze had held a moment earlier.

There was a string of saliva still connecting their lips for a second longer when they finally parted. Gon's eyes were full of love and wonder as he touched their foreheads together.

"This is no dream. This is real. My love for you is real. I will do anything I can to make you believe, Killua."

* * *

Comforting words reached his ears as Gon told him not to cry and that everything was real. Even as his love rubbed his fingers against his scalp, Killua couldn't find comfort in the other. Words were powerful and could mean the world to him…but they just didn't do it for him in this situation. They were just empty syllables that couldn't prove that he was really experiencing anything.

Just as the silver-haired teen thought this, though, he felt Gon grab hold of him and pull his body up to bring him into a sitting position upon the other's lap. Automatically, Killua could feel his body sink down onto Gon's shaft even more, his lover burying himself deeper into his heat. A guttural moan fell from the young transmuter's lips at the feeling, wondering how it was even possible to feel more connected to Gon than he already was.

Feeling the other's arms wrap around him then, Killua heard Gon's next words, the taller teen filling him with new hope as he continuously kissed him. The former assassin did as he was instructed and just 'felt'. Like he had experienced before when Gon had fully penetrated him, Killua could feel their connection again but even stronger than before. The other filled him so utterly that he truly didn't know where his lover ended and he began.

Killua knew then that he had been thinking correctly beforehand, that all of this really did feel too good to be a dream. Gon reaffirmed his thoughts with his own convictions, making Killua believe all the more. As those beautiful hazel eyes stared so devotedly into his own sapphire orbs, there was no way that Killua could believe that this was all a dream anymore.

In that next moment, warm lips tenderly pressed against his own, and Gon's tongue gently lapped at his lips, asking for entrance. Killua didn't hesitate to open his mouth invitingly and feel everything Gon was willing to show him. Gon didn't waste a single second as he poured everything he had into the kiss, blowing the poor silver-haired teen's mind until he could barely focus anymore.

As Killua gasped for much needed breath after their kiss, he felt Gon press his forehead against his, and saw the love and wonder shining in his beloved's eyes. Killua could feel himself get swept away in the other's gaze again as he spoke with absolute conviction. The former assassin's tears never slowed, though, but, this time, it was for an entirely different reason from before.

Overwhelming happiness consumed the smaller teen as he stared apologetically into Gon's warm, hazel eyes.

"I-I'm sorry for acting this way," Killua apologized then as he averted his gaze and bowed his head in embarrassment and shame. "I c-can't believe I doubted something like this. You're right, nothing this amazing could ever be portrayed in a dream…It was just so hard for me to believe that this is actually happening…"

As the silver-haired teen gathered his nerve, he glanced up and into Gon's eyes again, loving adoration and a sincere, happy smile making its way across his face a second later.

"I'm s-so happy, Gon," Killua stuttered out emotionally as he brought himself forward to plant a swift kiss against the other's lips. "I'm so happy that this is happening that I don't know what to do with myself." He kissed Gon a little longer then, feeling his whole body go jittery from the overwhelming delight he felt at finally experiencing everything he had ever wanted. His whole body was trembling in Gon's arms with so much excitement and need that Killua wondered if he'd ever gain control of his body again.

* * *

When Killua apologized for his doubts, the spiky-haired hunter slightly shook his head, gently ruffling the silky hair of his love.

"I will show you, and I will prove to you every day that this is real, and that my feelings for you are real. It's happening, Killua, it's happening right now, and I'm the one who's sorry for making you wait and doubt for so long."

His love had dropped his gaze, most likely ashamed at his doubts, but when he looked up again, there was finally a smile on his face, even while tears still glistened on his cheeks. As Killua told him that he was happy, the silver-haired hunter leaned in for a swift kiss. Overwhelmed at finally seeing Killua smile again, Gon pulled his love into an even tighter hug.

The other's trembling body gave a soft moan as he was moved slightly on the thick flesh buried inside of him, and Gon moaned at the delicious friction this caused as well. When he looked at Killua again, the beast hunter uttered a low growl. Experimentally, he loosened his hold on the smaller teen's slim waist, letting the other's body relax back, but only to pull him in again. It was a subtle movement, but the both of them moaned as it sent heat through their bodies.

"Killua...Killua...feel me," Gon whispered in wonder.

This time, when he loosened his grip and pulled the other one back in, he moved his hips underneath him, too. It was only a little more movement, but it felt incredibly good. Gon felt his senses tingle with all the new impressions. He was hyper aware of the heat and the tightness that surrounded him, and yet, when he delved in at a slight angle, the squeezing tightness still accommodated him.

"This is me...and I'm _**inside of you**_," Gon whispered, like he fully grasped this concept for the first time, and, in a way, he did. He had done what he was told to and it had felt good, but right now, as he tried to make Killua believe the reality of their unity, it was the moment he fully understood it, too. Gon had never thought this was possible. He had been stupid enough to believe that what they had was all there was, and had been content with it. The young beast hunter had been naïve and stupid, and he knew now that he would have missed out on a whole new world. "Feel me...feel me, Killua," he urged as he took hold of a firm back cheek again, moving his love's hips against his own in slight, rotating movements. A moan full of wanton desire was torn from the beast hunters lips. His hand, which was on Killua's head, massaged the other's scalp more intensely. Gon then latched onto his love's sensitive, creamy neck, sucking and kissing as he guided Killua's hips on his own, and making his hard shaft move deep inside of the other. The feeling was incredibly intense and like nothing Gon had ever felt. He was as close to his best friend as two people could be, and he never wanted this feeling to end.

The intensity of this feeling only became stronger when Killua buried his hands into the young beast hunter's own wild hair, and began to move his hips on his own, moaning in that sweet, sexy way.

* * *

A look of pure happiness came over Gon's face before Killua felt his lover bring him into a tighter hug. The slight movement caused friction between their connected bodies, though, which caused both of them to moan rapturously at the feeling. The movement had only been slight, but even such a small movement could create intense pleasure between them. This truly wasn't a dream if something like this could feel so good.

When the silver-haired teen's sapphire orbs met his beloved's lustful hazel, he heard Gon utter out a low, sexy growl that caused a tremor of excitement to travel up the smaller teen's spine. A second later, he felt his lover release his hold on him, which caused Killua's body to move back to its original position. Once that was done, Gon repeated the same movement as before; he gathered him in a tight hug, which made him move against the beast hunter's erection. Killua moaned with his partner yet again at the delicious feeling.

"I…I feel you…" Killua reassured his lover between shuddering breaths. Such small movements were taking his breath away; it made him wonder if he'd even remember to breathe when Gon's movements became more intense.

Killua got his answer a moment later when Gon started increasing his actions, his words becoming heavier with desire and wonder as he started rotating his hips underneath him. Killua didn't know what to do with himself even more as he felt Gon's fingers sift through his hair and rub at his skin while his lover's other hand grabbed hold of his hip and started moving it against his own thrusts. The smaller teen gasped and moaned in such pleasure then, his fingers digging into Gon's shoulders in order to steady himself against the intense heat that consumed him.

As the moment between them continued, Gon started massaging his head even more intensely, and even started sucking and kissing at his neck. The other's actions were driving him so wild by that point that Killua wanted to actually do something in turn. That's how he found his hands in Gon's messy hair a few seconds later, and how he started thrusting his own weight against Gon instead of making the other do it for him. Killua moaned wantonly at the feeling, loving how thrusting back of his own accord actually intensified the moment.

"Gon…Gon…" Killua moaned out with every breath as he moved in time with the other, Gon's pulsating shaft reaching so deep inside of him that the former assassin found himself getting dizzy. He felt his legs weaken below him as well with every thrust he made, the intensity of the moment, and the added fact that he had to put more energy into his thrusts since he had to lift his whole weight before going down on the other, was starting to take its toll. Killua knew that he wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer.

"Lay me back down, Gon," the young transmuter begged then in a breathless manner, his sapphire orbs beseeching his love to do as he asked. His lover complied a moment later, and gently helped to lay him back down onto the futon, Gon still thrusting into him at a steady pace. Despite how hot that action was to Killua, he could feel an automatic difference in their position now. Because he wasn't sitting on Gon's lap anymore and was lying down instead, Gon wasn't thrusting in as deep as he was used to. Killua whined at the loss, but only for a second as another delicious roll of his lover's hips distracted him, causing him to buck back against the other when the next thrust came.

Wanting to feel Gon as deeply as before, though, Killua lifted one of his legs enticingly for the other. "Lift my leg onto your shoulder, Gon," Killua breathed out lustfully, remembering this trick from one of the movies he had watched. The silver-haired teen expected for Gon to follow his instruction, and he did shortly after, but Killua was surprised to find that Gon actually went an extra step. As soon as the other lifted his leg, Killua could feel Gon grab hold of his backside and lift his bottom up as well. The drastic change in angle allowed Gon to penetrate him as deeply as he had before, but, not only that, his lover also managed to hit his sweet spot.

"Oh, Gon!" Killua found himself screaming in ecstasy a moment later as he arched his back from the intense pleasure. "More…Please, more…" He begged breathlessly shortly after, his fingers automatically digging into his lover's skull since his fingers were still in his hair. He had thought that feeling the other brush against his sweet spot with his fingers had been heaven, but it didn't even compare to what he had felt right then.

* * *

With every sexy, wanton movement, Killua moaned out his name. It sent new heat into Gon's groin. He never would have thought his name could sound so good to his own ears. His slight, but deep movements had turned into actual thrusts into his love's body, and it was like nothing he could think of. Of course Gon had pleasured himself before, but rubbing himself and thrusting into his own fist not only paled in comparison, but it felt like two different worlds!

Killua's hot, rhythmic ride slowed down then, and for a moment, the beast hunter thought it was what the other one wanted, but then the other begged him to lay him back down. Gon didn't even need to see the beautiful sapphire orbs beseeching him. He would have done just about anything on a mere whisper of his love.

Trying his best to keep his slow, but rhythmic pace, he gently lowered Killua back onto the futon. As their angle changed again, though, he felt that he couldn't go as deep anymore. It was just matter of anatomy. To himself this wasn't quite as bad as it was to his love, going by the whine the other uttered then. Trying to make things better, Gon rotated his hips again, going for more friction instead of depth.

This seemed to help, and Killua arched and pushed back against him at the next thrust. Before Gon could get into the new rhythm, though, the other suddenly lifted his leg and asked him to take it onto his shoulder. Instantly grasping the idea behind this request, the enhancer followed suit. He lifted the long, slender leg onto his shoulder but he didn't stop there. As he kissed the utterly soft skin on the inside of Killua's thigh, he once more took hold of the other's perfect ass. Lifting that up, too, he thrust into the willing body, reaching as deep as before again, but at a slightly different angle. This made a world of difference to his love, though.

Killua screamed his name in ecstasy and arched his body like lightning was passing through it. Understanding, that he had found the other's sweet spot again, Gon didn't need much more encouragement. The fingers that dug into his scalp at the intensity of the feeling only served to turn the beast hunter on. He wanted to hear that voice, wanted to hear the moans and the screams. Keeping that perfect angle, he thrust into Killua again.

The screams his love uttered were driving Gon crazy then. Without really knowing what he was doing, he lifted the other leg up, too, driving himself into Killua's sweet body at a steadily faster pace until the both of them were crying out in ecstasy. As the transmuter's fingernails dug into his skin, Gon couldn't help but growl and bite into the soft, sensitive flesh of the other's thigh, sucking eagerly at the skin as he rammed as deep into the willing body as he could.

The cry that Killua uttered then (a mixture of pain and ecstasy) was the most beautiful and arousing one yet. A second later, pearly white semen shot from the silver-haired hunter's pulsating member, splashing onto both of their chests. As if seeing his beloved writhe in the ecstasy of his orgasm wasn't enough to make him come, too, Killua's insides clamped around him and rippled, making for such an overwhelming sensation that Gon thought he might lose himself to it.

Screaming Killua's name, he flooded his love's tight channel, making for obscene squishing noises as he kept moving until he just couldn't any longer. With an exhausted sigh, Gon sank onto his best friend then, kissing him again and again, while trying to draw in some breaths in between.

* * *

Killua completely lost track of himself and his surroundings as Gon continued to thrust into him, the other repeatedly hitting his sweet spot. The former assassin was completely lost to the mind-numbing pleasure his lover was bestowing onto him, his body writhing and arching in ecstasy, and his vocal chords vibrating from the rapturous screams that left him. Killua barely had time to breathe between every wild thrust, so it was no wonder why his mind was fogged down and overridden with pleasure. All Killua could do was dig his fingers into Gon's scalp and hold on for dear life as his lover completely dominated him and gave him everything that he had to offer.

The mixture of Gon's own screams of ecstasy, his movements, and the bites and sucks to his thighs caused Killua to come undone a few minutes later, a pleasure and pain-filled scream leaving his lips. The pressure pooling in the silver-haired teen's abdomen practically exploded from the pleasurable overload he had just experienced (apparently, having Gon hurt him while they were having sex was another turn on he never knew he had), causing the smaller teen's inner walls to clamp down on Gon's shaft as his whole body shuddered from the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. It was only a few seconds later that he felt Gon come inside of him. The feeling was foreign, and a bit weird, but the intense warmth that flooded him then, and Gon's continuous thrusts and cries of his name were enough for Killua to ignore the slight weirdness. He just gasped and moaned at the attention he was given although he was coming down from his post-orgasm high and exhaustion was starting to take hold of him. Killua had actually reached his limit by the time Gon was done pumping everything he had into him and promptly collapsed on him afterwards.

Killua gave a little disgruntled 'oomph' as his heavier, more muscular built lover fell onto him completely and started to kiss him frantically. The former assassin was already having problems breathing during their sexual excursion, so having the wind completely knocked out of him due to Gon's weight, and then having the rest of whatever oxygen he had left taken from him the next second by desperate kisses only served to make Killua even more exhausted and a little bit lightheaded.

"Gon…" The silver-haired teen gasped out desperately then between Gon's kisses. It was really sweet that Gon was doing that, but all the same, Killua felt like a cat who was trying to relax but being bombarded with kisses by an overly friendly dog at the same time, so, needless to say, despite how sweet the gesture was, it was annoying and not wanted at the moment. "Can't…breathe…heavy…."

Thankfully, before Killua could pass out from oxygen deprivation, Gon seemed to hear his plight and promptly got off of him. It was here that Killua felt the other slip out of him, an uncomfortable coldness overtaking his body at the same time he desperately drew breaths. Killua was surprised that his body didn't go into complete shock from the intensity and suddenness of both feelings.

He vaguely heard Gon apologizing to him then, but Killua mainly ignored him in order to focus on his breathing. Having his lover completely separate from him so suddenly was jarring the poor silver-haired teen's system. His body was in such desperate need of Gon's touch after having experienced it (Killua had a vague feeling that his body had automatically become obsessed with Gon's touch just because it had craved contact ever since he was little), and his lungs were in such desperate need of air at the same time that Killua started to hyperventilate a little. He calmed down quickly enough, though, when he felt Gon's arms wrap around him and bring him close to his body. Killua felt himself automatically relax and his breath finally even out as he buried his face into Gon's sweaty chest, feeling the other's heart beat erratically next to his ear. He knew that he had worried his lover a bit with his lack of response and hyperventilation, so that only made Killua feel even more embarrassed than he already was. It wasn't helping that he was remembering what he had been doing during their whole sexual encounter. He had never acted so openly before in his life.

"I'm alright, Gon," Killua mumbled into his lover's chest then, unable to bring himself to look the other in the eye because of his current embarrassment. He was a former assassin for crying out loud! He shouldn't be acting this way just because he craved the other's attention! "I'm sorry I worried you…"

Without him even thinking about it, Killua felt his legs intertwine with Gon's then to bring them even closer together. The young transmuter could feel a vibrant blush overtake his face from the added embarrassment, and his ears felt hot, like they were on fire. Damn it, Gon was probably going to notice!

* * *

The beast hunter was overly-eager to show his love and appreciation for what had passed between them to his beloved. He wanted to crush Killua tightly to him but had to settle for loving kisses at the moment instead. Even those he had to stop, though, because Killua gasped that he had a hard time breathing with him on top.

"Waaah...sorry!" The beast hunter uttered, scrambling off of the more slender body of his lover. "I didn't think about it. So sorry!"

When he received no answer and Killua just seemed to be kind of out of it, Gon became worried. Had he hurt the other one? Had his best friend changed his mind about the way their relationship had turned? The young hunter reached out, wrapping his arms around his companion, and pulled him in close. When the other's tense body relaxed against his, and Killua eagerly nuzzled against his chest, Gon relaxed a little bit, too. Whatever he had done wrong, it couldn't be too bad if Killua still wanted to be close to him like this, right?

His love told him then that he was alright and that he was sorry to worry him. Since these words were only mumbled against his chest, and the other didn't even look at him, the spiky-haired teen was unsure whether to trust the words fully. The next thing he knew, though, Killua's soft, slender legs intertwined with his own for even more closeness.

Gon was confused and unsure what to make of his lover's actions. When he weaved a hand into the other's hair, he brushed a hot, burning ear. Looking down, he realized that Killua was burning up.

"Are you really okay?!" Gon asked, even more worried then.

Without further ado, he made the other one look up at him.

"Did I hurt you? Did I do something wrong?" He worried as he looked questioningly into the other's sapphire eyes, which tried to escape his own gaze.

Killua's usually pale skin was glowing a bright crimson.

"Yeah...I'm sure. I'm just..." The silver-haired teen seemed to search for words. In resignation, he closed his eyes. "I just can't believe the way I behaved. I feel...kind of embarrassed."

A huge sigh of relief left Gon at his love's confession. With a loving smile, he crushed Killua tightly against him and pecked his forehead.

"I loved the way you behaved! I loved every sound you made! I loved that you wanted me, and I can't believe what we just did and that we get to do it again and again. It was incredible. I want to feel that again, and I want to hear you again. I want you to behave like that in the future. I want you to be the way you are, and I never, ever want you to be embarrassed about anything when you're with me. It's me, Killua. I'm the one that knows you best. And I want to know everything about you. Just be yourself with me, because that's the one I love. You."

Gently massaging the other's scalp like he had learned Killua liked it, Gon leaned in for one long, sweet kiss. When it ended, his beloved hunter looked up at him with shining, sapphire eyes.

"I love you, Gon," he whispered, but couldn't keep a yawn in right after the words were out of his mouth.

"I think we should take a little nap, hm?" The beast hunter asked, even though he felt anything but tired. Still, he guided an obviously tired Killua's head back to his chest.

Gon stroked his silky hair, trying to soothe his lover to sleep. With the other's face still buried into his chest, Killua's soft voice asked, "G-Gon...? When I...when I wake up, will you still be there? Will you still...love me?"

There was a pain in his heart as Gon held the slightly trembling body in his arms. Gently, the beast hunter kept stroking the other's silver tresses. A part of him was incredibly sad for Killua; that his love didn't dare to believe this was real. The beast hunter knew that a huge part of the reason was the Zoldyck family's fault, but he was to blame too for his own blindness. Gon promised himself that he'd commit himself to making his love believe in the truth of his feelings so that he never needed to doubt again.

"I'll be here, and I will love you still, tomorrow and the day after and the day after that until forever," he answered with all the sincerity he could muster.

There was a soft sigh and then he was nuzzled again. His love's trembling subsided, and the body in his hold relaxed. Thinking about what had happened between them and the big revelation Kurapika helped him to realize, Gon guarded Killua's sleep. His heart was pounding and overflowing with the love he held for his best friend. He was too overwhelmed and excited to sleep but he loved just holding and gently stroking the person most precious to him, and to bask in the knowledge that Killua was his and that they would stay together forever.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Before Killua knew it, their last day in paradise ended, and he and his friends were at the airport the next morning, ready to say their goodbyes. The silver-haired teen could remember waking up in Gon's arms an hour after their first sexual excursion. By that point he was starting to get a little sore, but the overwhelming happiness he felt in that moment quickly outweighed any pain he was feeling. If waking up to Gon's smiling, loving face with the other stroking his hair affectionately didn't prove that he hadn't imagined the whole wonderful experience, than he didn't know what did.

The rest of the day had been spent in basic isolation. Killua knew that Leorio and Kurapika probably wanted the time to themselves, since they would be separating for who knew how long by tomorrow morning, so he had insisted that Gon and him let them be. Of course, since that meant they were spending the whole day together, Killua and his newfound lover wasted no time in getting to explore each other even more. The young transmuter took full advantage of the time, knowing that as soon as their vacation was over, Gon and him would be starting up on a new hunt (after paying Alluka a visit of course), so they wouldn't have precious alone time for a while either.

Needless to say, the next morning finally came, and Gon and him had to see Leorio and Kurapika off. Killua had told Gon to not act openly romantic around him because, not only would that probably make Leorio and Kurapika feel even worse at their own separation, but Killua didn't want word to get out about his and Gon's relationship either. If his family ever found out that he saw Gon as more than a friend (which was problem enough in itself), there was no doubt in his mind that they'd be stirred into action to try and dispose of Gon. His parents still insisted that he was going to be the next head of the family, so that meant, in their eyes (especially his mother's since she wanted grandchildren—preferably granddaughters) that he'd have to marry a woman and continue on the bloodline. Not only that, but Illumi was creepily obsessed with him almost as much as Hisoka was with Gon, so having either of them (Hisoka was usually around Illumi, so he was bound to hear things as soon as Illumi did or vice versa) learn about their relationship was automatically catastrophic. Killua knew that their relationship would be found out eventually, but he seriously wanted to keep it a secret for as long as possible, just so he could relax and enjoy it before everything would go nuts. He knew that he'd have to seriously cut all ties with his family at some point (which would probably end in a fight of some sort at least) so that they'd understand he wasn't coming back (taking Alluka away from them was already a big enough hint for them to start considering his permanent departure), but he didn't really want to think how much of a horror that would be.

As these thoughts were running through his head, Killua stood beside Gon as they started bidding goodbye to their friends. His and Gon's flight was heading out first, which was perfect in Killua's opinion. That would leave Leorio and Kurapika the alone time they deserved. As he heard Gon thanking Leorio for inviting them on this vacation, and thanking Kurapika for helping him understand his feelings, Killua couldn't help but send a small smile of appreciation the Kurta's way as well at the mention of the other's help. Without Kurapika's guidance, he could have easily been miles away from Gon by that point, and possibly permanently separated from the other, due to his feelings. The conjurer's help had truly come at the perfect time.

"Yeah, thanks." Killua showed his gratitude then towards Kurapika, his voice soft yet filled with conviction for his words as he sent the other a grateful glance.

* * *

Now that their departure was upon them, Gon felt pretty sad about it, especially that he didn't get to spend some last minute quality time with his friends. On the other hand, he got to do some more very new and very interesting things to, and with, Killua. Still, he would be together with his love every day while he had no idea when he would get to see his two other friends again. Yet, when he looked at his friends, he could see the glow of happiness about them, and knew that Killua had been right in his assessment that the two of them needed some time alone, since they had to part for an indefinite time now, too.

While Leorio and Kurapika held hands openly, not caring if anyone saw, Gon had both his hands at his sides. He, too, would have liked to show his feelings for Killua to the world and kiss and touch him constantly, but he understood why he shouldn't. With every passing minute at the airport, he could see the imminent separation weigh more heavily on their friends. So, really, it wasn't nice to flaunt their own happiness at staying together. Also, there was the matter of the Zoldyck family finding out about it. Killua and him were on a good way to earn their first star in their respective fields, and they were on quite a few people's radars, since they were proficient hunters at such an early age. This made for a very real danger if their relationship was made known, so they had to be careful in keeping it a secret.

As cheerfully as Gon could muster right then, he looked at his friends.

"Thanks, Leorio, for inviting us along. It was the best vacation anyone could ask for!"

His grin became a soft and grateful smile as his gaze fell on Kurapika.

"And thank you for helping me figure out my feelings," He rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish way. "I couldn't have done it without you. I owe you a lot."

He got a soft smile in return.

"There's no need to thank me, Gon. The two of you already repaid me..._us_ more than enough," Kurapika said, returning Killua's thankful gaze in the same way.

"We totally have to do this again!" The beast hunter exclaimed then. "Even a full time doctor has to get some vacation at some point, right? Maybe we can all meet up here next year again?"

He looked around at each one of his friends and they all seemed to like the idea. Then it was finally time; their flight was called. While Killua played it cool, nodding at the other two and telling Kurapika to not be a stranger, Gon jumped and hugged them. The Kurta looked a little ruffled and embarrassed but couldn't keep a smile from lighting up his face. Leorio, on the other hand, actually had tears in his eyes as he crushed Gon as tightly to him as the beast hunter was doing to him, and pounced on an unsuspecting Killua a second later. The beast hunter had to try hard not to laugh out loud as his boyfriend flailed his limps in the taller man's crushing hold, almost looking like a cat that had been pushed into a pond.

Bristling and blushing, Killua was making a beeline for their gate, while Gon lagged behind, turning around every second step to wave good-bye to his friends, until they were finally out of sight. A few moments later they boarded the airship that would take them as close to Alluka's hidden home as possible. At least their flight would take just over three days and they had their own cabin. Hidden away from prying eyes, Gon would be able to show Killua his love in every way he could think of.

* * *

Kurapika's heart was heavy and light at the same time. With every passing moment, he felt sadder at having to separate from his one and only love, but, at the same time, he was still incredibly happy at being blessed enough to have this man love him back. The last hours they had spent on this dream island, the two of them had shared in bliss, basking in each other's love.

Again and again Kurapika had to promise Leorio that he would call regularly, or at least answer his phone. The Kurta did understand his beloved's concern and was patient in promising it each time, even though he had explained it very clearly why he could not bear to answer the other when he had thought that his love was in vain.

He was also sad to see his friends depart, but Kurapika kind of wanted them to go as well, so he could have his last moments alone with his lover. Kurapika liked Gon's idea of trying to meet again here next year. It would be wonderful to do this again, especially without all the drama, though he was kind of wondering whether Leorio and him would even leave their room for meal times then, since he wasn't sure how much they would be able to see each other in the meantime. They had both promised to work at it, but they had very little illusions about it. With Leorio starting to work as a doctor, and him back undercover, they would have a hard time actually meeting up.

Trying not to let himself get pulled down by this thought and ruining their last moments, Kurapika gently squeezed the hand in his once the two boys were leaving them. When Gon waved his last good-bye, and they had returned it with an indulgent smile, he turned to look up at Leorio.

"It would be nice if we could do this again next year," he said softly.

* * *

Their last day together had been more than perfect, but, like every good thing in his life, it ended far too quickly. Leorio was practically an emotional wreck by the time Sunday morning rolled around. He knew that he'd have to say goodbye to Kurapika that morning, and he didn't know when he'd ever see the other again. The young doctor also knew that he had probably annoyed his lover with his constant asking for assurance that Kurapika would still stay in contact with him. He knew he couldn't exactly help that fact, since losing Kurapika in any sense had become one of his biggest fears by that point, but, all the same, continuously asking for the same reassurances within the past twenty four hours had to be testing Kurapika's patience with him.

His own problems aside, though, once Leorio and his friends arrived at the airport, they bid their goodbyes. The taller man got a little overemotional once Gon hugged him goodbye, so he ended up crying a bit and smothering both Gon and a very riled up Killua against him. It would be a very long time until he'd see the both of them again as well, and just knowing that he couldn't be beside them, that he couldn't help them if they ever got hurt, caused Leorio to worry for his two younger friends (who were practically his brothers) just as much as he did for Kurapika. He couldn't stand the idea of losing Gon and Killua, either.

After Gon and Killua left for their terminal, a very disgruntled Killua looking like a cat who had just gotten its tail trodden on (Leorio personally didn't care because he felt like Killua needed more hugs in his life anyway), he heard Kurapika's soft words, the Kurta's voice sounding wistful. Leorio automatically tightened his hold on his lover's hand (they had both agreed that they didn't care if people saw them because they'd more than likely mistake Kurapika for a woman anyway), his own hand shaking in the other's. For all Leorio knew, this plan for next year's vacation might be the only time he'd be able to meet up with Kurapika again.

"I'll make sure I'll schedule that time off," Leorio assured his lover with determination. "For all we know…it might be a full year before we can see each other again…" The young doctor's voice grew heavy with sadness then as he averted his gaze away from Kurapika to watch the airships outside the window beside them, his eyes growing distant. "I'll be so busy with my fulltime job, studying and perfecting my Nen techniques, and maybe even taking some more classes that I'll hardly have time enough to sleep as it is…And then you still have so much to do with your own goals as well…A majority of your peoples' eyes are still out there and it might take you longer than expected to gather them all…"

Leorio thought desperately then for a way that Kurapika and him couldn't be separated. The older man had always wanted to be a doctor, and work for a hospital, but now, just within one week, his whole plan for the future had been flipped onto its head. Now he wanted something even more than to just be a doctor. He wanted to be by Kurapika's side…but with the way their lives were at the moment, that dream wasn't possible. Leorio knew that it would take quite a few years until the both of them were ready to go out and travel the world to help out the injured and the persecuted, but was there any way that they could join forces sooner?

"I wish I could help you with your quest, Kurapika…" Leorio whispered out then as he turned away from the window to stare shamefully at his feet instead, his voice full of lament because he felt so entirely useless at that point. "But…with the way my Nen is now, I'd just be more of a hindrance to you. I…I just don't want to part from you. I've spent these last three or so years completely separated from you, and this past week has hardly helped to satiate my desire to be by your side. I hate that we have to do this…that I'm not strong enough to be beside you, and that you have your duty to uphold. Why…why can't we just be free from this? Why can't we just be together?"

Leorio could feel tears coming to his eyes again as his whole body shook from the raging emotions inside of him. The young doctor took a steadying breath then to help calm himself down. Why couldn't he just gain control of his emotions? Surely Kurapika was fed up with his constant worrying and whining by this point?

"I'm sorry," Leorio mentioned then as he sent Kurapika an apologetic look and a small, wry smile. "I'm acting kind of childish, aren't I? I know that this is something that we both have to do. I know that I have to get stronger, that I have to get more experience before I'd be fit to help anybody, and I know that you have to help your people. I would never want you to abandon your duty to them, nor would I ever make you…but I just…I just hate that we have to be separated in order to do these things…"

* * *

Although Leorio promised to make time for another vacation next year, he uttered his fears that this might be the next time they actually might get to see each other. Unable to look at him, the doctor watched the airships outside and elaborated on the problems they faced as if Kurapika needed reminding of how hard it was going to be on them. The Kurta knew only too well. They had talked about this before. They knew it wouldn't be easy, but now that their feelings for each other were out in the open, the biggest of their problems was already tackled. The rest somehow would work itself out.

As he uttered his wishes for them to stay together from now on, and for both of their duties to just disappear already, Leorio slowly but surely unraveled before his eyes. Caught up in wishful thinking, the reality just got so much harder to bear. Kurapika could see tears glinting in the taller man's eyes, felt the other's body shake. A moment later, Leorio tried to pull himself together again and apologized to him.

Without thinking, or particularly caring about who might watch them, Kurapika lifted his free hand to cup his taller lover's cheek.

"I hate it that we have to separate so soon after we finally found each other, too. But there is nothing either of us can do about it. All we can do is work as hard as we can to accomplish our current goals, so that we can meet up again and stay together. There is no other choice, so stop racking your brain, and stop making this harder on both of us," the young Kurta demanded in a soft voice.

He pushed his hand into Leorio's thick hair then, pulling him down gently, but firmly. Although his lips initiated their kiss, Kurapika eagerly let the other take over then by parting his lips for the other's hot tongue. Kurapika knew that he would miss this, would miss the kisses, the touches, and his lover's eager, demanding body. He would miss Leorio like crazy, but they had promised to contact each other as much as both their schedules allowed, and, this time, Kurapika would uphold his part of the bargain.

The young blond made sure then that his taller lover's face stayed close, so that he could whisper his next words. His hazel orbs stared into their chocolate counterparts'; making sure the other one would see his desire and his love.

"We will make it through this. I know that your love gives me hope and it gives me strength. I had been thinking about the easy way out. Sometimes I kind of hoped I would die for my cause to end the nightmare, but not anymore. Not only will I survive, I have something to look forward to, something to live for. I will be even more driven to put my brethren to rest, just to come back to you. I hope you can say the same. I hope my love will give you the strength to get through your coming trials. I want to be with you. I need to be with you." Kurapika's voice dropped even lower, and became husky as he continued, his lips brushing their counterparts. "I need _**you**_."

* * *

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Leorio whispered out in apology again as he felt Kurapika's hand cup the side of his face and heard the other reassure him once again that everything was going to be alright. Even though Kurapika's soft, yet demanding tone was enough for Leorio to realize he had probably annoyed his lover to death by this point, when he felt the other's hand slip through his hair the next second and felt the other tug him down into a kiss, the young doctor poured everything he had into the other, taking Kurapika's open-mouth invitation only too eagerly.

The kiss ended way too soon for Leorio's liking, but when he heard Kurapika's next words, the Kurta's voice eventually dropping into a husky whisper, the taller man couldn't stop himself from kissing the other with even more fervor.

"I need you too…" Leorio whispered out heatedly as he came up for breath a moment later, one of his hands holding the back of Kurapika's head, while his other arm was wrapped securely around the other, holding him tightly against him. He stared into Kurapika's warm, brown eyes with smoldering lust then, the rookie hunter wanting nothing more than to just take Kurapika away from this suffocating airport and spend the rest of the day basking in the other's company, but he knew that he couldn't do that. Kurapika had to start on his mission once again, and he had to get back to his dorm room and move all of his stuff into his new apartment, and that would take a few days for travel.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep, steadying breath then, Leorio calmed himself down enough and placed a gentle, affectionate kiss against Kurapika's forehead. He buried his face into his companion's blond hair a second later, and just held the other as close to him as possible, trying to memorize the feel of the other's body against his and the other's unique and addicting scent. He'd have to make this feeling last for another year at the most…

"I promise that I'll get stronger," Leorio assured his lover then as he started rubbing gentle circles into Kurapika's back, not caring what other people would make of them. "I'll work as hard and as fast as I can so that I can be by your side as soon as possible."

Just as he said this, Leorio heard Kurapika's flight announced over the intercom. The doctor's blood ran cold, and his grip on his lover automatically tightened upon hearing the announcement. No, this had happened way too soon!

Before he could get too carried away and grab Kurapika and just start running in the opposite direction like his body wanted him to do, Leorio just took one more moment to feel Kurapika's warm body completely against his before he let go of the other and stepped back. The very action had to have been one of the most difficult things he had ever done, but he had managed to do it. Leorio had promised Kurapika he would get stronger for him, and this was the first step to honor that promise.

Schooling his features as best as he could, even though he felt like begging the other to stay with him, Leorio did his best to send his love off with a smile.

"Good luck," the taller man whispered out with finality, an affectionate, yet sad smile adorning his lips. It wasn't quite the smile he had wanted to show his love but it was all that he could manage at the moment.

* * *

His words were met with another kiss. Kurapika felt heat rush through him. Softly, he whimpered as Leorio's lips and tongue claimed him with passionate need. The Kurta wanted to cry with the yearning he already felt and that was sure to grow to an unbearable level, yet he controlled himself, only hanging on to the kiss as long as he could.

Leorio held him tightly when they separated, telling him he needed him, too. It had taken them so long to come together, a year or two more shouldn't make much difference, but it did. The way his love was looking at him then, his gaze full of desire, of lust, Kurapika felt the need pool in his lower regions in answer. He might look like he was in control of his feelings, and he was often perceived as cool and levelheaded, but if Leorio had told him in that moment to run away with him and leave their old lives behind, he would have agreed without a second thought.

The doctor didn't say anything, though. He closed his eyes and gently kissed the Kurta's forehead. As his smaller body was pulled in even tighter, Kurapika buried his face into the other's warm chest, nuzzling it and breathing in the heady, musky scent that was essentially Leorio. Gently, his back was rubbed as the other one promised him again that he would get stronger and study harder so that they could be together.

A second later, they both clung to each other as Kurapika's flight was called. He never wanted to let go. Never ever. Leorio finally loved him, too. The young doctor wanted and needed him. Why? Why the hell did he have to leave? Why did they have to part? Why already? Why now? As the Kurta felt the cold fingers of despair reach out for him, Leorio let go of him and stepped back. It felt like a bucket of ice cold water was dumped over the Kurta's head then. It hurt fiercely, but it sure jolted him back to reality. Neither of them could run from their path of duty. He had to trust his own words. They would get through this and work hard to be together forever as soon as possible.

Contrary to his parting from the boys, Leorio was pulling himself together for his sake. Kurapika didn't know whether to laugh (hysterically) or cry. How could the other one suddenly be so strong? The Kurta knew then that he had to be just as strong. He had to resume the role of the cool, level-headed warrior, and he had to act confident and brave for his lover's sake, as well as his own.

"Yes. Good luck to you, too. I'm sure you will become a wonderful doctor and a role model for a new generation of street kids."

Sighing softly, Kurapika shouldered his bag, knowing he had to go. He was sure it was the best to do it quickly, before he lost his resolve and his cool. With a smile just as sad as his lover's, he allowed himself one, last, lingering gaze.

"Call me once you've settled into your new job, okay?"

He had promised again and again that, this time, he would call back if he couldn't take Leorio's calls right away, but he didn't repeat it now. Kurapika just nodded when the doctor promised to do so. As a huge lump formed in his throat, and his eyes started to burn, the young Kurta turned around without another word.

With measured steps, he walked to his gate. Taking deep breaths, he blinked to keep the tears from coming. Only once he was at the gate did he turn around for one last glance. He couldn't keep the longing from his gaze, but, most of all, there was love shining in his eyes as he looked at the man he loved with all of his heart. As much as his life had been dominated by hatred for the longest time, he had come to believe that there was love in his future; love with and for this man. He didn't know how long it would take them, but he knew that they would be together again.

**The End**


End file.
